Broken
by Nymphadora Tonks
Summary: Valentine es el Nefilim más poderoso, su control sobre la Clave y el Circulo lo tiene en la cima. Pero solo se es tan fuerte como el más débil del grupo. Al descubrir la debilidad de Alec Lightwood, hará lo imposible por repararlo. Nunca se imaginó que el tratamiento rompería a Alec en pedazos tan pequeños que solo la magia y amor de un Brujo podrían ayudarle a reconstruirse. MALEC
1. Falling in Love with Love

Bien.. llevo escribiendo esto desde hace meses.. solo mi Parabatai lo leía.. creo que es hora de sacarlo a la luz.. veamos qué respuesta tiene..=)

Esta idea me vino a la cabeza mientras leía un fic llamado "Learning to be".. no me basé en él.. simplemente me dio la idea..

Me baso en los libros para que la historia tenga cierta conexión con la original.. pero la situación es diferente.. espero comprendan y les agrade..!=D

Por favor, lean las advertencias..! Estas comienzan a partir del capítulo 3..!

Warnings:

-Rated M

-Abuso físico y mental a un menor.

-Escenas de tortura y abuso sexual, no muy explicitas.

-Autolesión de un personaje en capítulos venideros.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

 **Falling in Love With Love..!**

Valentine Morgenstern estaba en la cima de su poder. Habían pasado muchos años desde que había formado el Circulo, y hasta ese día, todos seguían leales a él. Tenía a los mejores Nefilim de todo Idris a su lado, y no solo eso, tenía mucha influencia sobre la Clave, sobre todos los Institutos. Conocía a toda persona importante que debía de conocerse. Los miembros originales del Circulo seguían junto a él, ahora casi todos tenían familia, y esperaba que sus hijos fueran tan leales como ellos. Quería que los Nefilim fueran una raza perfecta, y se esforzaba al máximo para lograrlo.

Valentine se las había arreglado para convencer a la Clave que los dejara abrir su propio Instituto en Idris, un poco lejos de Alicante. En donde solo los miembros del Circulo y sus familias eran aceptados para vivir. Solo los más fuertes que entrenaban para ser los mejores. Esos eran los seguidores de Valentine. Y si había algo que mantenía a su Circulo fuerte, era que sabía detectar las debilidades de todos y hacía hasta lo imposible por hacer que las superaran. Claro que había algunos que le daban mas problemas que otros, y en ese momento se le venía a la cabeza un problema en particular: Alexander Lightwood.

Alec Lightwood era el mejor arquero que había conocido, y él había conocido muchos buenos guerreros a lo largo de su vida. Pero Alec, con tan solo 14 años, era excepcional. Tal vez no era bueno en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo, pero podía defenderse. Esa era la primera razón por la que quería tener a Alec en el Circulo una vez que cumpliera la mayoría de edad. La segunda razón, era su madre.

Maryse era uno de sus mejores seguidores, siempre leal, siempre correcta, y siempre fuerte. Maryse era el ejemplo perfecto del guerrero que Valentine quería junto a él. Pero desde que había dado a luz a su primer hijo y se había convertido en madre, algo había cambiado en ella. Sus prioridades. Las prioridades de Maryse habían cambiado. Ahora lo principal no era el Circulo y sus ideales, sino sus hijos.

Valentine debía tener cuidado en como trataba el problema con Alec para no hacer enojar a Maryse. Tenía que pensar en algo que pudiera dejarlo a cargo del futuro de Alec. Así podría decidir por el chico, en lugar de sus padres. Y es que no era nada fácil informar a los padres que su hijo estaba perdidamente enamorado de su Parabatai. Mucho menos cuando ese Parabatai también era un chico. Robert Lightwood, el padre de Alec, tenía historial en esa área. Debido justamente a una situación igual, había perdido a un miembro muy bueno del Circulo. Michael Wayland ahora vivía en Alicante, alejado de todos ellos.

Estaba repasando varias cartas de Nefilim que solicitaban una audiencia con él para poder formar parte del Circulo. Pasaba las cartas una a una leyendo los nombres. Fue entonces que se le ocurrió una idea. Todos los nuevos reclutas eran jóvenes. Justo lo que necesitaba. Sería muy fácil para cualquier chico carismático conquistar a Alec. El chico recibía mucho cariño fraternal por parte de sus hermanos, pero nunca había sido cercano en otro sentido con nadie. Con nadie excepto Jace, y era su Parabatai. Cualquiera que le diera atención y le dedicara un par de palabras bonitas se lo ganaría al instante. Un plan comenzó a tomar forma en la mente de Valentine mientras escribía en respuesta a algunos seleccionados. Tal vez uno de ellos sería el correcto, solo debía asegurarse de pedirlo correctamente.

Días después, Valentine estaba en su oficina firmando algunas peticiones para conseguir armas nuevas para la sala de entrenamiento. La Clave siempre le enviaba todo lo que necesitaba rápidamente, de echo hacían básicamente todo lo que Valentine pedía sin cuestionarlo. Alguien tocó levemente a su puerta, murmuró un "Adelante" sin levantar la mirada de los papeles en los que escribía. La puerta se abrió pero no miró.

-Siéntate- dijo alguien a la puerta.

-Gracias- escuchó una voz que intentaba sonar firme. Su nuevo recluta. A lo largo de los años, decenas y decenas de Nefilim habían intentado unirse al Circulo. No todos lo lograban, Valentine elegía solo a los mejores, pero eso no significaba que los rechazados no formaran parte del Circulo de cierta forma. Valentine tenía una facilidad de convencimiento que dejaba a sus seguidores, a pesar de no pertenecer al Circulo, completamente leales a él.

-Buenas tardes- dijo una vez que escuchó que el chico nuevo se sentó en la silla frente a su escritorio.

-Buenas tardes, señor- respondió la voz firme pero insegura del muchacho.

-Eres uno de los nuevos reclutas?- preguntó Valentine sin levantar la mirada del papel en el que escribía.

-Sí, señor. Oliver Shadeland, señor- le respondió el chico.

-Oliver Shadeland- Valentine levantó la mirada y estudió al muchacho. Era joven, unos 21 años, alto, con el cuerpo de un Cazador de Sombras y el cabello castaño peinado formalmente hacia un lado. Sus ojos color miel reflejaban lo nervioso que estaba, pero lo disimulaba bien. Valentine recorrió al muchacho con la mirada y asintió, no importaba que no se pareciera a Jace, podría funcionar. Dejó lo que escribía y recargó los codos sobre su escritorio, mirando fijamente al joven- dime, Oliver, que es lo que te trajo hasta aquí?

-Durante los últimos años he escuchado sobre usted y el Circulo- dijo rápidamente, como si lo hubiera ensayado miles de veces- me parece fantástico todo lo que hacen. Tienen toda la razón en querer cambiar las leyes, en limpiar a la Clave. Todo lo que han hecho estos años es necesario, me gustaría contribuir también.

-Ya tienes 21 años, por que no viniste en cuanto cumpliste la mayoría de edad?- le preguntó Valentine.

-Estaba entrenando, señor- le respondió Oliver- no sentía que fuera apropiado mostrarme ante usted hasta sentirme al nivel que se requiere para pertenecer a su Circulo. He entrenado duro y he seguido sus pasos.

Valentine lo miró con ojos entrecerrados. Este era un joven que prometía mucho, pero estaba demasiado desesperado por pertenecer al Circulo, por pertenecer a algún lugar. Valentine había visto eso antes. Jóvenes que se sentían nadie y que iban a buscarlo para que les diera un lugar en la sociedad. Sería fácil hacer que lo ayudara, se mantendría firme y leal a lo que le dijera, sin importar lo mucho que lo presionaran los Lightwood si algo salía mal.

-Necesito saber si estás dispuesto a hacer lo que sea, por el bien del Circulo y de sus integrantes- le dijo Valentine seriamente. Oliver asintió con firmeza.

-Haré lo que sea que se me indique, señor- respondió con voz firme- creo en sus ideales y quiero demostrarle que soy un guerrero leal.

-Bien, muy bien- le dijo Valentine poniéndose de pie y rodeando el escritorio para acercarse. Oliver se tensó un poco, pero luchó por mantenerse tranquilo- tengo una misión sumamente importante, necesito a alguien en quien pueda confiar, pero que no sea conocido por los miembros actuales.

-Puede confiar en mí, señor- saltó Oliver rápidamente- juro que seguiré sus ordenes al pie de la letra y ni una palabra de mas saldrá de mi boca. Ni siquiera para los miembros del Circulo.

-Perfecto, eso es justo lo que necesito- le dijo Valentine sentándose sobre su escritorio frente a Oliver con una sonrisa satisfecha- ahora, Oliver, escucha con atención, necesito que la misión comience de inmediato.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Alec estaba en su lugar favorito, la biblioteca. Usualmente los chicos evitaban entrar ahí a menos que fuera sumamente necesario para hacer alguna tarea o buscar entretenimiento de emergencia. Por eso Alec se perdía ahí, sentado en su sillón favorito junto a la ventana mientras leía tranquilamente. Ninguno de los adultos le decía nada, ni lo echaba como al resto de los jóvenes, porque él si se comportaba. Ese día estaba solo en la biblioteca, comiendo caramelo de regaliz mientras escuchaba a algunos de los chicos jugando cerca del bosque. Era un día bastante bonito, cielo azul, pájaros cantando, y unos lindos ojos miel lo miraban fijamente.

-Hola- Alec levantó la mirada hacia la persona que lo llamaba. No lo conocía, pero lo había visto antes. Era uno de los nuevos reclutas de Valentine, había llegado la mañana anterior.

-Hola- respondió Alec.

-Mi nombre es Oliver Shadeland- dijo el muchacho extendiendo su mano hacia Alec. El menor la tomó rápidamente.

-Oh, mucho gusto, yo soy...

-Sé quién eres- lo interrumpió Oliver, una sonrisa juguetona en sus labios. Alec lo miró perplejo- vi tus hermosos ojos azules ayer y no pude evitar preguntarle tu nombre a Valentine.

-Eh?- Alec enrojeció al instante. Oliver soltó una risita.

-Pero mira que sonrojado estas- le dijo acercándose al chico. Alec tragó saliva pesadamente. Oliver puso una mano sobre la frente de Alec y después la bajó, acariciando su mejilla- estás enfermo? Acaso tienes fiebre?

-N... no... estoy... estoy bien- tartamudeó Alec, sentía el rostro caliente y sabía que debía estar sonrojado hasta las orejas, pero aun así no se apartó. La caricia de Oliver se sentía tan bien. Esos sentimientos que había luchado por reprimir durante ese año, esas mariposas en el estomago que sentía al ver a Jace, ahora las sentía mucho mas alborotadas. Oliver pasó su pulgar por el labio inferior de Alec, haciéndolo jadear de sorpresa y sonrojarse aun mas.

-Eres tan adorable, Alexander Lightwood- le dijo Oliver, sonriendo tiernamente... y Alec estaba perdido.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-Así está bien, pero no debes tensar tanto tu codo- decía Alec mientras le mostraba a Brandon como hacer un lanzamiento perfecto con el arco. Todo el Instituto del Circulo sabía lo bueno que era con el arco y flecha. Brandon lanzó otra flecha, esta vez dando en el centro, aunque le faltó algo de fuerza- eso es, casi lo tienes.

-Gracias por ayudarme, Alec- le dijo Brandon- papá me va a matar si vuelvo a fallar tres tiros seguidos frente a Valentine.

-Lo harás bien- le dijo Alec sonriendo amablemente. Brandon estaba por cumplir la mayoría de edad, tenía que presentarse ante Valentine para probarse digno de pertenecer al Circulo.

-Alexander- Alec se giró hacia la potente voz que lo llamaba. Se sorprendió al ver a Oliver de pie en la puerta de la sala de entrenamiento, de brazos cruzados y el entrecejo fruncido.

-Oliver!- exclamó Alec, girándose rápidamente para despedirse de Brandon, diciéndole que ya practicarían otro día. Oliver lo esperaba de pie en una esquina de la sala de entrenamiento, alejado de todos los demás. Alec dejó el arco de práctica y corrió hasta él- pensé que tu ya habías terminado de entrenar.

-Vine porque me enteré que estabas haciendo lo que te pedí que no hicieras- dijo con voz seria y fría. La sonrisa en el rostro de Alec desapareció.

-Como?- preguntó, sabía exactamente a que se refería.

-Alexander, si te pedí que no entrenaras con el arco frente a otros fue por algo- le dijo Oliver cruzándose de brazos. Alec lo miraba preocupado.

-Lo siento, me pidió que le mostrara mi técnica, no podía...

-Tienes idea de por qué te pidió que le mostraras tu "técnica"?- lo interrumpió Oliver.

-Porque... pues porque quiere mejorar- dijo Alec sin entender completamente a que se refería.

-Alec- dijo Oliver rodando los ojos- él es mayor que tu. No tiene nada que aprenderle a un niño.

-Pero...

-Solo quería verte- dijo Oliver entre dientes- seguramente le gustas.

-Qué?! Claro que no! Eso no es posible, Oliver, no pienses...

-Como que no es posible?- lo interrumpió Oliver- eres extremadamente adorable, Alec. Cualquiera podría enamorarse de ti.

-Que...- Alec se sonrojó a más no poder- de que hablas?

-Te está engañando para ganarse tu confianza y poder aprovecharse de ti- le dijo Oliver cruzándose de brazos- puedes ser tan ingenuo.

-No, te equivocas- le dijo Alec negando rápidamente con la cabeza- Oliver lo estas entendiendo todo mal...

-Lo entiendo mal? Tal vez sabes perfectamente que te desea y te le andas ofreciendo, no es así?- le preguntó Oliver, mirando a Alec lleno de furia antes de darse media vuelta y salir de la sala de entrenamiento. Alec tardó unos segundos en registrar lo que acababa de decir y después salió corriendo detrás de él, alarmado.

-No, no! Oliver, por supuesto que no!- alcanzó a Oliver y se paró frente a él, deteniéndolo- nunca me ofrecería a nadie, jamás! Sabes que solo te quiero a ti!

-Shh, Alec!- lo regañó mirando al rededor, no había nadie en el pasillo, nadie los había escuchado.

-Lo siento- se disculpó el chico nuevamente, imitando al mayor para verificar que no había nadie escuchándolos.

-Si eso es verdad entonces por qué no crees cuando te digo las cosas?- le preguntó Oliver, sacándole la vuelta y volviendo a caminar dando grandes zancadas, alejándose de Alec.

-Lo siento! Lo lamento, Oliver, por favor, espera!- Alec lo tomó del brazo rogándole que lo escuchara. Oliver se detuvo pero no se giró a mirarlo- perdón, juro que te escucharé siempre. No me dejaré engañar por nadie, te haré caso!

-No quiero que vuelvas a entrenar con ese chico, entiendes?- le dijo firmemente después de unos momentos de silencio. Alec asintió frenéticamente.

-No lo volveré a hacer, perdóname, por favor- suplicó Alec mirando a Oliver con los ojos llenos de lagrimas. La expresión de Oliver se suavizó.

-Te perdono, Alec- le dijo antes de darle un suave beso en los labios- pero no lo vuelvas a hacer.

-No lo haré, lo juro- le dijo Alec sonriendo aliviado.

-Demos un paseo- le dijo Oliver, pasando un brazo por sus hombros y llevándolo afuera. Alec sonrió ampliamente, Oliver lo había perdonado. Miró al rededor asegurándose de que no hubiera nadie en el vestíbulo y lo abrazó con fuerza, ocultando el rostro en su pecho. Oliver lo abrazó de vuelta antes de soltarlo y salir del Instituto, donde los más pequeños aprendían a cabalgar. Eso era lo que más le gustaba de Oliver, eran iguales, ninguno de los dos quería que nadie se enterara de sus preferencias y guardaban su secreto mutuamente.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Isabelle corría por las calles de Alicante. Había acompañado a su padre a comprar un par de cosas que necesitaban y la había dejado afuera mientras él terminaba los asuntos en la tienda de armas. A la niña le encantaba visitar la ciudad, vivir en el Instituto y ver las mismas caras todo el tiempo la desesperaba algunas veces. Pero sabía que Alicante también era un lugar pequeño, las personas se conocían entre ellas. Y no era difícil toparse con conocidos.

La chica caminaba por la calle mirando al rededor, buscando alguna golosina para llevarle a sus hermanos, cuando lo vio. Era el chico que acababa de unirse al Circulo hacía apenas una semana. No recordaba su nombre, pero era el más joven del Instituto, claro, sin contar a los hijos. El muchacho de cabello castaño estaba en un callejón, hablando con una chica rubia y alta, ese tipo de chicas que Izzy sabía tenían la cabeza hueca y servían mas para quedarse en casa que para cazar demonios.

Entonces Izzy vio en el exhibidor de una tienda en la esquina del callejón. Caramelo de regaliz, el favorito de Alec. Se acercó rápidamente para comprar un poco. Antes de entrar pudo escuchar las risitas tontas de la chica rubia y dirigió una mirada hacia ellos para verlos besándose contra la pared del local. Izzy rodó los ojos y entró a la tienda.

Después de comprar dulces para Alec y Max, Izzy se apresuró a volver a la tienda de armas con su padre para poder regresar al Instituto. Se hacía tarde y había quedado de entrenar temprano con Alec y Jace. En cuanto llegaron al Instituto, ni siquiera esperó a que su padre llevara el caballo al establo. Corrió hacia la sala de entrenamiento. Pero no tuvo que llegar, hasta allá. Alec y Jace la estaban esperando al final del pasillo de sus habitaciones, al pie de la escalera.

-En dónde estabas?

-Llevamos media hora aquí- la regañaron Alec y Jace.

-Lo siento! Papá tardó más de lo esperado en la tienda de armas- se disculpó llegando junto a ellos- pero mira! Te traje algo.

-Mmm, delicioso!- dijo Alec tomando la bolsa- gracias, Izzy.

-De nada- dijo la chica.

-Meteré esto a mi habitación, esperen- les dijo Alec corriendo para guardar sus dulces antes de ir a entrenar.

-Y yo?- preguntó Jace cruzándose de brazos.

-A ti no te gusta lo dulce y yo solo se comprar dulces- le dijo Izzy encogiéndose de hombros. Alec corrió hasta su habitación, lanzó la bolsa de dulces sobre la cama y salió nuevamente, corriendo para encontrarse con sus compañeros de entrenamiento, pero justo cuando estaba doblando la esquina para subir las escaleras, sintió un brazo rodearle la cintura. Se tambaleó hacia atrás, chocando de espaldas contra el pecho de Oliver.

-Hola, hermosura- susurró Oliver a su oído. Alec giró la cabeza para mirarlo. Oliver le sonreía traviesamente.

-Oliver, que estas...

-Tenía ganas de verte- le dijo Oliver, girándolo para que quedara frente a él y agachando la cabeza para besarlo. Alec se alarmó al instante echando una mirada hacia las escaleras.

-Oli...- muy tarde, Oliver ya se había posesionado de los labios y dos jadeos se escuchaban detrás de ellos. Alec empujó bruscamente a Oliver para separar sus labios, ambos se giraron y también soltaron un jadeo sorprendido. Jace e Izzy los miraban con los ojos y boca muy abiertos, sin poder reaccionar ante la sorpresa. Alec palideció por completo y estaba seguro que de no haber tenido a Oliver sujetando su cintura, hubiese ido directo al suelo.

-Oh...- murmuró Oliver, soltando a Alec lentamente. El chico logró mantenerse en pie. Abría y cerraba la boca intentando explicar lo que pasaba, pero sus cuerdas bucales habían perdido toda funcionalidad. Todos se quedaron en silencio sin saber cómo reaccionar.

-Alec...- murmuró Izzy. El ojiazul soltó un suspiro entrecortado, bajando la mirada y cerrando fuertemente las manos en puños. Jace e Izzy miraron a Alec a punto de salir corriendo. Se miraron entre ellos, sabían lo inseguro que era el chico, tenían que asegurarle que no les importaba, decírselo claramente o Alec nunca lo captaría- Alec, no te preocupes. Está bien.

-A... Alec, te prometo que no diremos nada si no quieres- dijo Jace, aun no salía de su sorpresa, pero sabía que debía apoyar a su Parabatai. Oliver respiró tranquilo, esos chicos no dirían nada por el bien de Alec. El mayor le pasó un brazo por los hombros.

-Lo vez? Están bien con esto, no les importa- le dijo Oliver, pero Alec no se miraba muy convencido- Alec?

Alec levantó la mirada hacia Oliver, que lo miraba suplicante. El ojiazul pasó saliva y medio miró a su hermana y Parabatai. Si había escuchado lo que le habían dicho, pero no estaba nada seguro, ellos aun se miraban sorprendidos, tal vez decían esas cosas solo por hablar. Oliver le dio un apretón en su hombro y decidió probar algo mas, respiró profundamente antes de hablar.

-Chicos, él es... es... Oliver es...

-Soy su novio- dijo Oliver, pasándole un brazo por la cintura a Alec, quien se sonrojó a más no poder, sin poder mirar a su hermana y Parabatai a los ojos.

Jace e Izzy pasaron saliva pesadamente. En definitiva no se imaginaban eso. Observaron como Alec se removía incomodo con la mirada fija en el suelo. Ambos sacudieron la cabeza y se miraron, saliendo al fin de su trance. Tenían que decir algo antes de que Alec pensara mal.

-Wow, te lo tenias muy guardado- dijo Jace alzando las cejas.

-Sí, no veía venir esto- dijo Izzy, sonriendo. Alec aun no levantaba el rostro, seguía mirando el piso, derrotado. Isabelle se adelantó un par de pasos hacia él, tomándole la mano- escúchame, Alec. Eres mi hermano. No me importa como seas. Tus ideales, tus acciones, tus gustos. Como sea que seas, te amo. Eres mi familia, siempre te voy a apoyar en todo lo que hagas, entendiste? Solo por el hecho de que tengas novio no significa que algo va a cambiar entre nosotros. Seguimos siendo exactamente los mismos de siempre.

-Lo mismo digo yo- dijo Jace acercándose también y poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de Alec.

-Gracias- murmuró Alec sonriéndole a los dos menores. Jace asintió con firmeza e Izzy le sonrió de regreso.

-Lo único que me molesta- dijo Izzy, todos la miraron rápidamente. Oliver y Jace sorprendidos, Alec asustado- es que consiguieras novio antes que yo! Es inaudito!

-Isabelle- la regañó Alec mirando alrededor para asegurarse de que nadie más los escuchaba. Todos soltaron una risa.

-Desde cuando salen?- preguntó Jace. Estaba más que sorprendido, no había sospechado de Alec ni un poco.

-Desde que Oliver llegó al Instituto- le respondió Alec aun algo sonrojado.

-Una semana y no me habías dicho nada?!- exclamó Izzy, los demás la chitaron de inmediato- lo siento.

-No es como si fuéramos por ahí tomados de la mano y lanzando arcoíris por donde pasamos- dijo Oliver rodando los ojos- sería estúpido.

-Sí, supongo que tienes ra... un momento- dijo Izzy mirando fijamente a Oliver.

-Qué?- preguntó Alec mirando de su hermana a su novio una y otra vez.

-Tú- dijo Izzy- te acabo de ver en Alicante besándote con una chica.

Los cuatro se quedaron en un silencio mortal, los menores mirando fijamente a Oliver para estudiar su reaccion. El muchacho miraba pálido a Isabelle y después se giró rápidamente hacia Alec, negando frenéticamente con la cabeza.

-Yo creo que me está confundiendo con alguien más- dijo Oliver, sonriendo nerviosamente.

-No, eras tú- dijo Isabelle. Ella y Jace miraban al muchacho con el entrecejo fruncido- lo sé, conozco a todos los del Instituto.

-Oliver?- preguntó Alec separándose un poco de él.

-Alec, no es verdad...

-Fuiste a Alicante esta mañana- le dijo Alec retrocediendo un par de pasos. Jace e Izzy miraban todo atentamente.

-Sí, si fui a Alicante- admitió Oliver- pero no me besé con absolutamente nadie.

-Entonces, por que...

-Tu hermana debió de ver mal- se apresuró a asegurar Oliver.

-Tengo vista perfecta- dijo Izzy cruzándose de brazos.

-Nunca haría algo así! Solo te amo a ti, Alec- le dijo Oliver, mirando al chico, preocupado. Alec abrió mucho los ojos.

-Me amas?- preguntó el voz baja.

-Lo amas?- dijeron Jace e Izzy.

-Claro que lo hago- Alec olvidó por completo la acusación de su hermana. En su mente solo estaba Oliver. Oliver sonriéndole tiernamente. Oliver tomándole la mano. Oliver diciéndole que lo amaba. Sonrió tontamente, mirando a su novio- eres el chico más maravilloso que he conocido, Alec.

-Oh, por el Ángel, una semana y lo ama?- murmuró Jace. Isabelle le dio un codazo para callarlo al ver lo feliz e ilusionado que lucía Alec. Nunca había visto a su hermano así. Sabía que Alec era feliz con ellos, pero en ese momento, incluso tenía un par de lagrimas en los ojos.

-Oliver- Alec se lanzó a abrazar al chico. Izzy y Jace se miraron entre ellos sin atreverse a decir nada. Oliver devolvió el abrazo y besó la cabeza de Alec.

-Vayamos a dar un paseo- le dijo el mayor, tomándolo de la mano para dirigirlo a la salida. Alec se giró hacia Izzy y Jace, que aun lo esperaban para ir a entrenar.

-Pero iba a...

-Vamos, Alec- dijo Oliver con voz firme y Alec se giró hacia él- ven conmigo.

-De acuerdo- murmuró Alec después de unos segundos, luego se giró a su hermana y Parabatai- lo siento, entrenamos más tarde, si?

Jace e Isabelle miraron, con ojos entrecerrados, como Oliver se llevaba a Alec. Ambos soltaron un suspiro, no les importaba que a Alec le gustaran los chicos. Claro que les sorprendía, no se esperaban algo como eso, pero se habían contenido al ver lo asustado y preocupado que había estado Alec. No querían que creyera que lo dejarían por ser quien era. Oliver les dedicó una mirada de advertencia antes de girarse nuevamente, los dos chicos lo miraron con ojos entrecerrados.

-Odio como lo trata- murmuró Jace en voz baja a Izzy- los había visto antes, pero no saque estas conclusiones.

-Lo sé- dijo la chica. Alec casi trotaba para seguirle el paso a las grandes zancadas de Oliver- como si Alec fuera un objeto que le pertenece.

-Y lo controla- dijo Jace entre dientes- Alec tiene que recapacitar.

-No podemos hacer nada, Jace- le advirtió Izzy.

-Pero...

-Yo también odio el modo en que Oliver trata a mi hermano- le dijo Izzy- pero no quiero que Alec me odie a mi por odiar a su novio.

-Entonces qué? No puedo dejar que trate a Alec de ese modo- dijo Jace.

-Ya lo sé, pero no debemos involucrarnos en la relación de nadie- dijo Izzy- Alec es inteligente, se dará cuenta tarde o temprano.

-Espero que sea más temprano que tarde- dijo Jace dando media vuelta para ir a la sala de entrenamiento.

-Lo hará- le dijo Izzy, echándole una última mirada a su hermano, que estaba al final del pasillo. Luego siguió a Jace para entrenar, sin Alec.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Alec estaba en su habitación, llevaba dos horas encerrado, aprendiéndose casi completo su libro de armas. Al día siguiente tendrían un examen con Hodge, y los exámenes de Hodge eran duros. Se estiró en su silla y se talló los ojos para descansarlos un poco, y entonces alguien tocó a su puerta. Alec aprovechó la visita para mover las piernas. Se puso de pie y abrió la puerta lentamente.

-Ponte tus zapatos, vamos a trotar- dijo Jace en cuanto Alec abrió la puerta.

-Pero mañana hay examen- dijo Alec, aun así se giró hacia su cama para ponerse sus zapatos para correr.

-Eres un cerebrito, ya deberías saberte todo- le dijo Jace recargándose en el marco de la puerta para esperarlo.

-No soy un cerebrito- le dijo Alec. El ojiazul se puso sus zapatos rápidamente y ambos salieron hacia el bosque, hacia el sendero que a Jace le gustaba recorrer. Trotaron hasta el lago Lynn, aproximadamente media hora, antes de dar media vuelta y regresar al Instituto. Pero a medio camino, Jace se desvió y le indicó a Alec que lo siguiera. Soltando un suspiro, Alec siguió a su Parabatai por entre los arbustos hasta dar con un claro muy bonito, lleno de flores... y de una manta con una sesta de comida encima.

-Wow, preparaste un picnic?- le preguntó Alec mirando a Jace lanzarse sobre la manta.

-Nop- le dijo revisando la sesta- esto también me tomó por sorpresa, supongo que es de Brandon, lo escuché decir que le tenía una sorpresa a Lety.

-Entonces no deberíamos estar aquí, llegaran en cualquier momento y arruinaremos su cita- le dijo Alec mirando al rededor.

-Bah, ella nunca le hará caso, se está engañando solo- dijo Jace, teniéndole un bollito de arándano con crema de chocolate blanco a Alec y tomando uno de chocolate con crema de coco para él- uuhh, vino.

-Deja ahí- lo regañó Alec.

-Solo un traguito no hará daño- le dijo Jace sacando la botella y tomando las dos copas que había dentro de la sesta.

-Jace...- justo cuando el rubio estaba sirviendo la primera copa, escucharon ruidos acercándose por entre los arbustos- alguien viene..

-Corre, corre!- murmuró Jace antes de soltar una risa. Jace soltó el vino y Alec lanzó su bollito a medio comer sobre la manta antes de saltar entre los matorrales, corriendo sin mirar atrás. Escucharon un "Qué demonios?!" a lo lejos y los dos soltaron una carcajada. Volvieron al sendero y caminaron lentamente de regreso al Instituto mientras Jace terminaba su bollito de chocolate. Jace aprovechó el momento para conversar con su Parabatai- oye, Alec.

-Si?- caminaban uno al lado del otro, tranquilamente por el bosque.

-Quería hablarte de algo- dijo Jace pateando una piedra en su camino.

-Que sucede?- a Alec le sorprendió lo serio que se había puesto su Parabatai de repente.

-Es sobre Oliver- dijo Jace mirando al ojiazul de reojo.

-Que hay con él?- preguntó Alec poniéndose a la defensiva. Sabía que a Izzy y Jace no les agradaba Oliver.

-Escucha, se que te gusta Oliver- comenzó Jace, pateando la piedra nuevamente mientras caminaban- se que piensas que es una gran persona y que te ama de verdad.

-Me ama de verdad- dijo Alec deteniéndose y girándose para mirar a Jace de frente. El rubio suspiró.

-Bien, de acuerdo, no pelearé contigo por eso- dijo Jace levantando las manos a modo de rendición- pero hay algo en él que no me convence.

-Hay algo en él que no te convence?- le preguntó Alec, Jace asintió.

-Oliver no es de confianza, Alec- le dijo seriamente- tiene algo... no lo sé, me da mala espina.

-Oliver es un miembro más del Circulo- le dijo Alec- sabes que Valentine no confía fácilmente en las personas, y eligió a Oliver para que se uniera a él.

-Lo sé, pero...

-Nada, Jace- dijo Alec, sonaba molesto, pero no alterado- eres mi familia, y confió en ti. Y me duele que no confíes en la persona que amo.

-Lo amas?- le preguntó Jace seriamente, ya se esperaba una respuesta que sabía era solo una ilusión.

-Claro que lo amo!- exclamó Alec.

-Bien, de acuerdo- dijo Jace cruzándose de brazos- hasta el día que recapacites, no importa lo idiota que te pongas por tu amor al amor, aquí estaré.

-No estoy enamorado del amor, Jace- dijo Alec rodando los ojos- estoy enamorado de...

-Pero quiero que te quede en claro que no me agrada Oliver- le dijo Jace claramente, Alec soltó un largo suspiro- no me agradaba antes, no me agrada ahora y no me agradará en el futuro.

-Jace, Oliver es...

-Pero...- dijo Jace interrumpiéndolo. Alec lo miraba suplicante, no quería que su familia y su novio estuviesen en malos términos- solo por ti, estoy dispuesto a tolerarlo- le dijo Jace, no sonaba para nada convencido, pero era suficiente para Alec.

-Gracias, Jace- le dijo el ojiazul con una enrome sonrisa antes de abrazarlo. Jace devolvió el abrazo fuertemente.

-Alec- ambos chicos se giraron ante la seria voz a sus espaldas. Oliver estaba detrás de ellos, de brazos cruzados y nada contento.

-Oliver, que... que haces aquí? Pensé que estabas en Alicante- le dijo Alec soltando a Jace y acercándose rápidamente a él para saludarlo. Pero Oliver lo detuvo con un movimiento de la mano.

-Dijiste que hoy tenías mucho que estudiar y no saldrías- le dijo mirándolo fijamente a los ojos. Alec pasó saliva.

-Estaba estudiando, pero Jace quería que lo acompañara a trotar, así que...

-Así que, como siempre, dejas todo sin importar lo importante que sea para hacer lo que Jace quiera- lo interrumpió Oliver, mirando al rubio con mirada mortal. Jace alzó una ceja sin sentirse para nada intimidado.

-N... no, lo que pasa es...

-No me gusta que andes solo con él- dijo Oliver, señalando con mueca de disgusto a Jace.

-Pero Jace es...

-No me importa quien sea, pasas más tiempo con él que conmigo!- exclamó Oliver dando un paso hacia Alec. Jace se enfureció al ver que su Parabatai se encogía en su lugar, tomando el regaño de Oliver como si se lo mereciera.

-Lo siento...

-Te lo he dicho miles de veces, Alec- siguió Oliver y Jace tuvo que tragarse su coraje. No se involucraría en la vida amorosa de nadie- tienes que cuidarte, eres demasiado ingenuo, demasiado distraído.

-Es solo... Jace...- la voz de Alec fue tan baja que Oliver no le prestó atención.

-No quiero que salgas solo con otros hombres, entendiste?- le dijo seriamente y Alec bajó la mirada preocupado, sin saber que decir. Jace estuvo a punto de soltarle un puñetazo a Oliver- quien sabe que intenciones tendrán contigo.

-Soy su Parabatai!- saltó Jace sin poder contenerse mas, parándose frente a Oliver con los puños fuertemente cerrados.

-No te estoy hablando a ti!- le devolvió el grito Oliver. Alec se alarmó al ver que ambos chicos estaban por soltar el primer golpe.

-Basta! Esperen, deténganse!- les dijo Alec poniéndose en medio de ambos. Jace era menor que él, pero luchaba muchísimo mejor, y Oliver, por supuesto, tenía más experiencia que ambos. Así que batalló para poder mantenerlos a raya- por favor, chicos, esperen!

-Calma a tu novio psicópata! Él empezó!

-Cierra la boca, niño! Aléjate de Alec!- Alec logró empujar a Oliver hasta dejarlo pegado a un árbol, se giró rápidamente hacia Jace.

-Jace, podrías... nos das un minuto?- le preguntó Alec con la respiración agitada. Jace lo miró frunciendo las cejas y Alec le dedicó una mirada de suplica. Jace suspiró.

-Bien, te veo en la sala de entrenamiento- el dijo antes de dedicarle una mirada de pocos amigos a Oliver y darse vuelta para irse. Alec y Oliver se quedaron en silencio unos minutos. Alec se mordía el labio pensando en que decirle.

-Alec, por que se estaban abrazando?- dijo al fin Oliver. Alec levantó la mirada.

-Le... le estaba agradeciendo algo- dijo Alec enrojeciendo hasta las orejas.

-Que cosa?- preguntó Oliver, su voz era fría, estaba muy enojado.

-No... nada, no fue nada importante- dijo Alec bajando la mirada, era terrible mintiendo.

-Nada importante, eh? Nada importante merece un abrazo?- le preguntó el mayor, cruzando los brazos.

-Oliver, fue solo...

-Tienes crema en tu labio- lo interrumpió estirando la mano y limpiando la crema de la comisura del labio de Alec- Jace era el que comía un bollito, no tu. Porque tienes crema en tu labio.

-No... esa no es crema de coco! Es...

-Ni siquiera te gusta el coco- dijo Oliver limpiando su dedo en una rama, con coraje- entonces no le diste una mordida al maldito bollito, acaso fue Jace? Jace manchó tus labios con crema?!

-No, Oliver, por favor escucha...

-No, tú escucha, Alec- le dijo acercándose a él casi amenazadoramente, Alec retrocedió un paso sin darse cuenta- tu eres mío, entiendes? No quiero que nadie más te toque. No quiero que te hablen con tanta familiaridad y que te coqueteen. Y en especial no quiero que andes por ahí ofreciéndote a todo chico que vez!

-Oliver...- murmuró Alec algo asustado. El mayor se dio cuenta que estaba casi encima de Alec y se calmó un poco. Dio un gran respiro antes de volver a hablar.

-Tienes que ver cuáles son tus prioridades, Alec- le dijo Oliver seriamente. Alec lo miró con dolor- te he dicho miles de veces que no andes solo por ahí con otro hombre, no me importa si es Jace, o Brandon, o quien sea. Tienes que decidir quién es más importante en tu vida.

Alec lo miró sorprendido. Acaso Oliver lo estaba haciendo elegir? No le importaban los demás chicos, pero Jace? No podía hablar en serio. Bajó la mirada pensando desesperadamente en que decir o que hacer. Amaba a Oliver, sí que lo amaba, pero Jace era su Parabatai y... también lo amaba? Sintió que su pecho se comprimía y sacudió la cabeza para quitarse ese pensamiento. Levantó la mirada hacia Oliver. El muchacho lo miraba molesto, con el entrecejo fruncido y los brazos cruzados. Jace nunca lo miraría así, si se enojaba, pero eran enojos simples, nada importantes. Oliver no era como Jace. Nunca lo sería. Soltó un gran suspiro, bajando la mirada con dolor.

-Lo siento, pero Jace es mi Parabatai- le dijo Alec alejándose de él un par de pasos. Oliver lo miró con ojos entrecerrados, estudiándolo- él es tan importante para mí como mis hermanos. Oliver, no me hagas elegir entre ustedes porque siempre lo erigiré a él.

-Lo erigirías a él por encima de mi?- le preguntó Oliver. Podía ver lo difícil que era para Alec decirle eso, lo mucho que le dolía elegir entre ellos, pero también podía ver que estaba decidido. El mayor suspiró resignado, ese era su límite. Jace era tan intocable como Isabelle y Max- de acuerdo.

-Eh?- Alec levantó la mirada.

-Lo entiendo- le dijo Oliver soltando un suspiro- Jace es tu Parabatai y es una persona importante para ti.

-Lo es- dijo Alec. Oliver lo tomó por los brazos y lo acercó a él para abrazarlo. Alec se dejó hacer.

-Lamento haberme comportado de ese modo- susurró Oliver a su oído- es solo que... quiero que estés siempre conmigo, no me gusta verte junto a otros chicos. Me matan los celos.

-Oliver- Alec lo abrazó fuertemente también- no tienes por qué ponerte celoso.

-No?- le preguntó el mayor, separándose un poco para mirarlo a los ojos.

-Claro que no- le sonrió Alec- te amo solo a ti. A ti y a nadie más.

-Yo también, Alec- le dijo Oliver, dándole un pequeño beso en los labios- eso no quiere decir que no esté dolido contigo por elegir a Jace en lugar de a mí.

-Lo lamento- se disculpó Alec, preocupándose- es que yo...

-Ya, no importa- lo detuvo Oliver con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios- lo que cuenta es que ya dejamos las cosas en claro.

-Si- dijo Alec. Oliver se inclinó, poniendo sus manos en la cintura del menor y lo besó tiernamente. Alec levantó los brazos y se colgó del cuello del más alto.

-Quieres dar un paseo conmigo?- preguntó Oliver separándose un poco, mirando a Alec a los ojos.

-Debería seguir estudiando- murmuró Alec, mirando el sendero en dirección al Instituto. Jace había quedado de ayudarlo con la practica con las armas, según él así se le pegaría mejor la información.

-Vas usar tu estudio como excusa para no estar conmigo cuando claramente no te importó para irte con Jace?- le preguntó Oliver, molesto. Alec se apresuró a negar con la cabeza.

-No, no, está bien, podría dar otro paseo- le dijo rápidamente luciendo preocupado, no quería que Oliver se enojara con él.

-Bien- dijo Oliver con una sonrisa antes de darle un pequeño beso en los labios. Alec sonrió mientras el mayor lo tomaba de la mano y caminaban lentamente de vuelta al lago Lyn.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Después de hablar las cosas claras con Oliver, el muchacho ya no se molestaba por que Alec entrenara con Jace, o que lo acompañara a trotar por las mañanas. Había sido muy comprensivo y Alec estaba encantado. Oliver era el mejor, a pesar de sus altos y bajos. Incluso sus continuos celos le encantaban, le hacían saber que Oliver lo quería y que se preocupaba por él. Se sentía querido de un modo que ni sus hermanos ni Jace podían quererlo.

Esa noche, Alec dormía plácidamente en su habitación. Al día siguiente tendrían un entrenamiento extensivo con Valentine y tenía que descansar. Desafortunadamente no tuvo mucho de su preciado descanso. Cerca de las tres de la amaña, sintió a alguien sentarse a la orilla de su cama. Se removió un poco, haciendo espacio, usualmente Max iba a su habitación cuando tenía una pesadilla, supuso que era él. Pero se dio cuenta inmediatamente que no era su pequeño hermanito cuando sintió una mano grande acariciarle la mejilla. Abrió los ojos de golpe, girándose hacia donde estaba el visitante desconocido. Parpadeó rápidamente intentando enfocar y que sus ojos se acostumbraran a la oscuridad.

-Oliver?- preguntó Alec, mas que sorprendido. En efecto, su novio estaba recostado junto a él con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

-Buenas noches- dijo el mayor en voz baja. No era la primera vez que Oliver lo visitaba en la noche. Algunos días iba y llevaba frituras y golosinas y hablaban por horas y se besaban otras más. Pero ese día, Oliver no llevaba nada de comida chatarra.

-Que haces aquí?- le preguntó Alec, girándose hasta quedar de frente a Oliver, sonriendo al igual que él.

-Tenía ganas de visitarte- le dijo volviendo a acariciar su mejilla- hoy no te vi casi para nada.

-Estuve ocupado, tuvimos un examen muy difícil- le dijo soltando un suspiro.

-Lo sé- Oliver se acercó, sin dejar de sonreír, y besó a Alec. El chico respondió el beso rápidamente, besándolo gustoso. Oliver acariciaba su mejilla con una mano y había rodeado su cintura con el brazo que tenía libre. Alec se apresuró a rodearle el cuello con los brazos. Oliver se movió hasta que quedó sobre Alec, aprisionando su cuerpo contra el colchón. El corazón de Alec comenzó a latir acelerado, y no era de gusto. Sintió las grandes manos de Oliver posarse en su cadera.

-Que estas... Oliver...- murmuró Alec contra los labios de su novio, pero Oliver no le hizo caso. Siguió subiendo sus manos, metiéndolas por debajo de la camisa del pijama de Alec- Oliver?

-Tranquilo- murmuró Oliver, separándose de los labios de Alec y pasando a atacar su cuello. Alec ahora se aferraba a los anchos hombros de su novio. Intentaba empujarlo suavemente, pero Oliver no dejó de besarle el cuello ni de subirle la camisa. Alec intentó relajarse, eso era lo que quería hacer Oliver, no era algo malo. Soltó un jadeo al sentir algo duro y cálido presionarse contra su muslo. Oliver movía sus caderas restregándose contra él y Alec sentía que el corazón se le saldría del pecho. Cerró los ojos con fuerza intentando calmarse, pero al sentir los fríos dedos del mayor juguetear con sus pezones, empezó a entrar en pánico.

-Oliver! Oliver no, por favor!- Oliver se separó un poco, mirando a Alec a los ojos. El menor lo miraba con miedo- por favor, no estoy listo.

-Como que no estás listo?- le preguntó Oliver incorporándose, pero sin quitarse de encima de Alec.

-No puedo hacerlo- le dijo Alec, removiéndose incomodo- es... es un gran paso y... no creo...

-Pensé que me amabas, Alec- dijo Oliver, quitándose de encima de Alec mientras lo miraba con dolor.

-Te amo! Te juro que si- le dijo Alec rápidamente, sentándose sobre su cama y bajando su camisa- te amo muchísimo, Oliver. Pero no estoy preparado para...

-Bien- lo interrumpió Oliver poniéndose de pie y tomando la bata que había tirado al suelo.

-Oliver?- lo llamó Alec aun sentado en su cama, mirando como el muchacho se dirigía a la puerta.

-Olvídalo, Alec- le dijo el mayor, poniéndose su bata antes de abrir la puerta- está claro que no me amas.

-Claro que sí! Te amo! Oliver, espera!- Alec se puso de pie y corrió hasta el muchacho. Pero Oliver puso una mano sobre su pecho, deteniéndolo justo cuando iba a abrazarlo.

-Buenas noches- le dijo Oliver fríamente en voz baja, ya había abierto la puerta y no quería despertar a nadie. El joven salió de la habitación de Alec cerrando la puerta detrás de él. Alec se había quedado paralizado ante la brusca forma en la que lo había detenido, pero más que nada, su mirada. Los ojos color miel de Oliver, que usualmente lo miraban llenos de cariño, eran fríos y se notaba lo molesto que estaba.

Alec recargó su espalda en la puerta y se deslizó hasta el piso. Suspiró parpadeando rápidamente para quitar las lagrimas que se habían agrupado en sus ojos. Tenía que hablar con Oliver para que lo perdonara, pero no estaba listo para tener sexo, por mucho que amara a Oliver, no podía hacerlo. Soltó un suspiro entrecortado. Se la pasó el resto de la noche pensando en sus posibilidades. Oliver lo amaba, seguramente entendería una vez que hablara con él al respecto. O tal vez para recuperar a Oliver tendría que hacerlo. Oliver era mayor que él, y el sexo era una parte importante en toda relación. Se cubrió el rostro con las manos al sentir que se sonrojaba a más no poder. Como podría tener relaciones con Oliver cuando estaba por desmayarse de solo pensarlo?

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Bien.. primer capítulo no es tan interesante.. pero es la base del caos que se desatará después..! espero contar con su apoyo en este fic..=D Review..?


	2. Moving out

Oh...! Tengo dos Follows y dos Favorites..!=D Muchas gracias lectores por darle una oportunidad a mi Fic..!=D Dejaré otro capítulo y espero siga interesándoles la historia..!=)

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

 **Moving out..!**

Alec había amanecido bastante deprimido, y por supuesto que Jace se había dado cuenta, así que lo había llevado a hacer lo que él siempre hacía cuando se sentía deprimido: entrenar. Ellos dos e Izzy estaban entrenando arduamente con una batalla de todos contra todos. Se divertían más que nada. En realidad no se lo tomaban muy en serio, pero el punto era alegrar a Alec así que no importaba. Alec y Jace estaban por formar una tregua en contra de Izzy cuando alguien los interrumpió en la puerta.

-Alec, mi padre te busca- Alec se giró para ver una cabeza rubia asomarse por la puerta. Jace e Izzy también se detuvieron.

-A mi?- preguntó Alec confundido. Valentine rara vez llamaba a los chicos, normalmente solo ayudaba a entrenar a algunos, pero no los llamaba a su oficina a menos que estuviesen en problemas.

-Sí, solo tu- confirmó Jonathan antes de salir. Alec se sorprendió aun mas, las pocas veces que se metía en problemas era por culpa de Jace. Pero en esos casos los llamaban a ambos. Y esos días, sorpresivamente, su Parabatai se había comportado.

-Para que te quiere?- preguntó Izzy, enredando su látigo en su brazo.

-Ni idea- le respondió el ojiazul- pueden guardar esto por mí.

-Claro, ve- le dijo Jace tomando el cuchillo serafín que le tenía Alec.

El chico Lightwood caminó rápidamente por los pasillos, pensando en todo lo que había hecho en la semana. Habían tenido un examen bastante difícil con Hodge, pero estaba seguro que si había pasado. Llegó frente a la puerta de la oficina de Valentine y tocó levemente. Después de un ligero "Adelante", Alec abrió la puerta y entró en la oficina, pero al dar el primer paso dentro, se paralizó. Valentine estaba sentado en su silla alta detrás del escritorio, y no era el único en la habitación. Sus padres estaban ahí, sentados frente al escritorio de Valentine, lucían preocupados. Pero eso no era lo que preocupaba a Alec. Oliver estaba ahí, de pie a la izquierda de Valentine.

-Alec, adelante, pasa- dijo Valentine al ver que el chico se quedaba congelado en la puerta. Alec avanzó lentamente, cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

-Que sucede?- preguntó Alec.

-Necesitamos hablar contigo, toma asiento- Alec se sentó en donde le indicaban, jugueteando con las manos nerviosamente sobre su regazo- Alec, tenemos que preguntarte unas cosas.

-Sobre qué?- preguntó el chico, su voz era pequeña, se sentía casi amenazado.

-Oliver- dijo Valentine mirando de reojo a su lado, Alec palideció- Oliver me ha contado algunas cosas que... me preocupan.

-Qu... qu...- Alec no pudo pronunciar palabra, estaba demasiado asustado. Sus padres lo miraban fijamente, y Valentine y Oliver compartían miradas ocasionales.

-Alexander, es verdad que te sientes atraído por Oliver?- preguntó Valentine en voz clara y firme. A Alec le pareció que sonaba mas a una confirmación que a una pregunta. El menor perdió el poco color que le quedaba y sintió que toda la sangre se le iba a los pies. Su corazón se aceleró demasiado y sentía que se le saldría del pecho en cualquier momento.

-Qué? N... no... yo no... yo nunca...

-Oliver me ha contado todo lo que pasó estos últimos dos meses, desde que llegó a vivir a nuestro Instituto- siguió Valentine, ignorando el incontrolable temblor que había invadido a Alec- Alec, solo quiero saber si es verdad.

-No... claro que no- dijo Alec con una voz que no convencía a nadie, ni siquiera a él mismo. Todo estaba pasando demasiado rápido, no estaba preparado para eso.

-Ni siquiera sabes lo que dijo- añadió Valentine- como estas tan seguro de negarlo si no sabes que es lo que dijo Oliver?

-Yo... yo...

-Alexander- los ojos de Alec se llenaron de lagrimas al escuchar la voz de su madre. Se giró hacia sus padres, lo miraban atónitos y preocupados. Pero lo que más le había dolido a Alec había sido la mirada de su padre, lo miraba como si no lo conociera, como si hubieran cambiado a su hijo por otra persona.

-Alec, es verdad?- volvió a preguntar Valentine. Alec bajó la mirada sin saber que decir, sin saber que pensar.

-Desde el primer día comenzó a seguirme a todos lados- dijo Oliver, llamando la atención de los padres Lightwood. Alec levantó la mirada sorprendido, el que lo había seguido había sido él- me pedía que lo ayudara a entrenar, que lo acompañara a correr a orilla del lago. Al principio pensé que era solo porque me admiraba y quería ser un buen guerrero, pero después...

-No, eso no...- comenzó a decir Alec, alarmado por lo que escuchaba.

-Me agradaba Alec, siempre se esforzaba al máximo cuando estábamos entrenando, pero un día...- Oliver suspiró dramáticamente- un día en la sala de entrenamiento él intentó besarme y yo me negué, se puso furioso...

-Está mintiendo! Yo nunca...

-Se disculpó después de eso, si- lo interrumpió Oliver- pero no fue igual que antes, se volvió muy descarado, dándome a entender lo que quería de mi. Nunca dije nada porque me daba lástima, pero anoche fue la gota que derramó el vaso cuando se escabulló a mi habitación e intentó meterse en mi cama...

-Cierra la boca! Eso no es lo que...

-Basta!- exclamó Valentine, ambos jóvenes guardaron silencio al instante. Todos miraban a Valentine, esperando que dijera algo. Su líder suspiró y se presionó el puente de la nariz. Nadie dijo nada durante unos minutos.

-Eso no es verdad- murmuró Alec mirando a Valentine y de ahí a sus padres- por favor, no pueden creerle.

-Si no es verdad, porque pareces tan culpable?- le preguntó Valentine. Oliver estuvo a punto de agregar algo, pero Valentine lo silenció con un movimiento de su mano- no es verdad que intentaste tener una relación con Oliver?

-No intenté... quiero decir... así no fue como...- comenzó a decir Alec, pero se dio cuenta que no había forma de desmentir lo que había dicho el chico sin admitir todo lo que había pasado entre ellos en los últimos dos meses.

-Es verdad o no que te sientes atraído hacia Oliver?- preguntó Valentine, su voz era suave, pero la presión que ponía en la pregunta era palpable, quería que Alec lo admitiera frente a sus padres. Alec negó con la cabeza con la mirada fija en sus pies- Alec, lo que Oliver nos dice tiene sentido, concuerda con lo que ha pasado últimamente. Se honesto.

Alec comenzó a soltar silenciosas lagrimas. Él mismo estaba confundido por lo que sentía, y no podía desmentir lo que era en parte verdad, para empezar, mentir no se le daba, y en segundo lugar, Valentine siempre terminaba enterándose de la verdad. No sabía qué hacer. No quería que nadie más se enterara de lo que había pasado. Odiaba a Oliver, lo odiaba más que a nada. Pero eso no le servía de nada en ese momento.

-Lo siento- dijo mirando a sus padres. Robert desvió la mirada hacia el suelo y Alec sintió que su corazón se detenía- lo lamento mucho, yo no... no se...

-Alec, necesito saber si esto fue solo una confusión tuya o si en verdad eres homosexual- le dijo Valentine con voz suave. Él ya lo sabía. Sabía perfectamente acerca de los sentimientos de Alec hacia Jace- necesito que me lo digas.

-No...- murmuró Alec negando rápidamente con la cabeza mientras gruesas lagrimas dejaban sus ojos. Miró a Valentine y lo supo. Sabía su secreto, Valentine siempre lo sabía todo. Sollozó apartando la mirada rápidamente.

-Alexander, es por tu bien- dijo Valentine alzando las cejas.

-Por favor, no... ya basta- pidió Alec cubriéndose el rostro con las manos. Valentine suspiró, mirando a Maryse y Robert como diciendo que esa reacción del chico lo decía todo. Maryse se sobó la frente y Robert pasó una mano por su cabello, ambos lucían preocupados, desesperados. Alec lloraba en silencio, con el rostro aun oculto entre sus manos.

-Oliver, puedes retirarte- dijo Valentine y el muchacho asintió antes de salir rápidamente. Alec no levantó la mirada, no se atrevía. Podía sentir la mirada de Valentine fija en él, y en definitiva no quería ver cómo estaban sus padres- Maryse, Robert, tranquilos, podemos arreglarlo.

-Arreglarlo?- preguntó Maryse, algo ofendida. Si bien esa era una situación no deseada, era su hijo de quien hablaban, su hijo no estaba descompuesto como para necesitar un "arreglo"- mi hijo es un buen Cazador de Sombras, Valentine.

-Lo sé, lo sé- se apresuró a agregar el hombre, poniéndose de pie y rodeando el escritorio para acercarse a los padres Lightwood- pero sabes perfectamente, Maryse, que todos tenemos una debilidad y debemos aprender a lidiar con ella.

-Debilidad?- preguntó Robert, no se atrevía a mirar a su hijo, lo escuchaba sollozar, pero no era capaz de ir a reconfortarlo.

-Para ser un Cazador de Sombras excepcional, debemos aprender a seguir las reglas, a ser perfectos en cada aspecto de nuestras vidas- siguió Valentine, siempre había sido bueno dando sermones para convencer a las personas, y ese momento no era la excepción, podía ver la duda en los ojos de los Lightwood- Alexander tiene que olvidarse de esa faceta suya para poder ser de los mejores, igual que su Parabatai.

Maryse y Robert se miraron y después miraron a su hijo, quien había levantado el rostro ante la mención de Jace, aterrado por lo que Valentine pudiese decir. Pero el hombre no dijo nada, dejó que sus palabras surtieran efecto en los padres del chico. Sabía que ambos querían lo mejor para su hijo, y debía asegurarse de que confiaran en él lo suficiente como para dejar elegir que era lo mejor.

-Que sugieres?- preguntó Robert, Maryse y Alec lo miraron sin creerlo.

-Es algo simple- dijo Valentine, caminando hacia la mesa junto al enorme y único ventanal de su oficina, tomando un pequeño mapa y una hoja arrugada y vieja- en el Instituto de Reikiavik, Islandia, vive un Cazador de Sombras que aparentemente estudió psicología Mundana. Increíble, pero si, un estudio Mundano.

-Psicología?- preguntó Maryse con una mueca casi de asco.

-Él ya ha ayudado a Cazadores de Sombras conflictivos antes- les dijo Valentine mirando las hojas.

-No soy conflictivo- susurró Alec en voz tan baja que ninguno de los adultos lo escuchó.

-Él asegura que puede ayudar a Alec a olvidarse de esta molesta faceta- dijo Valentine entregando el mapa de la locación del Instituto y la información del Nefilim que lo dirigía. Maryse y Robert estudiaron los papeles.

-Gunnar Aldergold- dijo Maryse leyendo el nombre en la hoja.

-Lo conocí hace algunos años, un hombre muy servicial- dijo Valentine mirando a los padres, estudiando sus reacciones, aun parecían estar dudando- si Alec está abierto a toda la ayuda posible, estoy seguro que podrá superar esta fase.

Los Lightwood se quedaron en silencio. Alec quería acercarse para mirar el mapa e información, pero no se atrevía, no se atrevía a nada en ese momento. Valentine también estaba en silencio, mirando atentamente la reacción de cada uno de los tres Lightwood.

-Cuanto tiempo?- preguntó Robert.

-Papá...

-Robert!- dijeron Alec y Maryse, no podía estar considerándolo, o si?

-En mi opinión, tres meses serán suficientes- dijo Valentine. Alec abrió mucho los ojos, tres meses? Tres meses lejos de su familia? De su Parabatai? Miró a sus padres, ambos examinaban la información en silencio. Maryse se mordía el labio sin saber que decir. Robert le tomó la mano, llamando su atención y la miró significativamente- personalmente creo que es su mejor opción. No tienen por qué preocuparse, yo me encargaré de tod...

-Por favor, no!- exclamó Alec, al fin reuniendo el valor necesario para ponerse de pie y acercarse a sus padres. Se arrodilló junto a la silla en la que estaba Maryse, soltando incontables lagrimas- por favor, no me envíen lejos! Lo siento, lo lamento muchísimo! Prometo no volver... prometo... prometo no sentir esto! Sé que está mal. Lo sé. Por favor, me comportaré, se los juro! No volveré a...

-Alexander, creo que es mejor para ti estar lejos de todos por un tiempo- dijo Valentine, Alec cerró los ojos negando raídamente con la cabeza- piensa en esto como unas vacaciones de tres meses. Para que puedas pensar. Encontrarte a ti mismo, Alec.

-Puedo hacer eso aquí- murmuró Alec sin abrir los ojos.

-Sería mejor si lo hicieras sin la influencia de los demás chicos, Alec- dijo Robert y mas lagrimas dejaron los ojos del chico. Su padre quería enviarlo lejos.

-No lo sé- dijo Maryse, Alec levantó su mirada esperanzada hacia su madre. Maryse miraba el mapa de Islandia, no lucía nada convencida- no sé si esto es lo mejor para Alec, Valentine.

-Es tu decisión, Maryse- dijo Valentine encogiéndose de hombros- pero yo les recomiendo que lo consideren seriamente, Alec tendría ayuda profesional, continuaría su entrenamiento sin la distracción de las estupideces de los demás chicos. Es un muchacho dedicado, se que puede llegar muy lejos.

Maryse se mordió el labio, estudiando por última vez el mapa de Islandia, después se giró para mirar a su primogénito, seguía soltando silenciosas lagrimas, y la miraba fijamente, esperando que lo apoyara. A Maryse se le estrujó el corazón al verlo así. No quería ver a Alec sufriendo, y si se quedaba sufriría. A Valentine no le gustaba que no siguieran sus consejos, y Valentine sabría ese secreto de Alec, lo sabría y se aseguraría de que no lo olvidara nunca, por más que Alec se esforzara en remediarlo.

-Cariño, tal vez Valentine tiene razón- dijo la mujer, estirando su mano para acariciar el rostro bañado en lagrimas de su hijo. Alec la miró con dolor, sentía como si lo hubieran empujado a un abismo.

-No...- murmuró alejándose del toque de su madre y poniéndose de pie a duras penas, retrocediendo un par de pasos.

-Alexander, son solo tres meses, y te sentirás mejor- dijo Robert poniéndose de pie, mirando a su hijo. Alec negó con la cabeza antes de soltar un sollozo.

-Alec- Maryse intentó acercarse, pero Alec retrocedió rápidamente, mirándola con reproche.

-Alexander, tranquilo- dijo Valentine acercándose al muchacho, Alec retrocedió rápidamente, y Valentine se detuvo un par de pasos delante de los padres Lightwood- escucha, será rápido, te irás mañana por la mañana y los tres meses pasaran volando.

-Mañana?!- exclamó Alec mirando a sus padres. Maryse y Robert miraron a Valentine, alarmados.

-Valentine, es muy pronto- dijo Robert.

-Mientras más pronto mejor- dijo Valentine caminando hacia su escritorio para comenzar a escribirle a Gunnar- así será menos difícil para Alec. Ve a prepararte, Alexander.

-Pero... pero...- Alec miraba desesperadamente a los tres adultos, pidiendo que alguien lo ayudara.

-Empaca tus cosas- dijo Valentine sin mirar al chico- estarás bien, ni siquiera sentirás el tiempo.

-Mamá...- murmuró Alec, mirando a su madre. Pero Maryse le devolvió una mirada que le decía que no podía hacer nada al respecto. Los ojos de Alec se llenaron de mas lagrimas antes de girarse y salir corriendo de la oficina, ignorando los gritos de su madre llamándolo. Alec corrió por los pasillos rumbo a su habitación. Quería encerrarse ahí y no salir nunca más. Pero ni siquiera pudo subir las escaleras hacia las habitaciones. La persona que menos quería ver en ese momento estaba justo al tope, bajando lentamente con una altanera sonrisa en los labios. Alec frenó en seco.

-Como te fue, Alexander?- preguntó Oliver al llegar junto al ojiazul. Alec quería lanzarse sobre él y molerlo a golpes. Quería usarlo como blanco en su práctica de tiro. Quería causarle todo el dolor que él sentía en ese momento. Pero no podía, su cuerpo no obedecía. Se sentía vacío, sin fuerzas, estaba devastado. No quería que el idiota de Oliver lo viera llorar. Se giró rápidamente y corrió con todas sus fuerzas, ni siquiera veía por donde iba, las lagrimas nublaban su mirada.

-Oye!- Alec reaccionó tarde y se dio de frente con el chico que en ese momento doblaba en la esquina. La fuerza del impacto lo hizo retroceder un par de pasos, pero logró mantener el equilibrio. A pesar de su limitada vista debido a las lagrimas, distinguió una cabeza rubia frente a él. Jace- en donde te metiste? Te estuve buscando por todos... qué pasa?

-No...- Alec intentó alejarse, pero Jace lo sostuvo por los brazos.

-Alec, que sucede?- preguntó Jace, completamente preocupado al ver el pálido rostro de su Parabatai cubierto de lagrimas y con una expresión de profundo dolor- fue el idiota de Oliver? Te dijo algo? Que te hizo?

Alec intentó alejarse, parpadeando furiosamente para aclarar su vista. Pero al poder ver bien y darse cuenta de lo preocupado que estaba Jace, no pudo más que sollozar nuevamente y lanzarse hacia su Parabatai, ocultando el rostro en su cuello y abrazándolo fuertemente. Jace se apresuró a corresponder el abrazo, acariciando torpemente la cabeza de Alec, sin saber qué pasaba.

-Afuera- logró murmurar Alec y Jace entendió. Pasó un brazo por los hombros de su Parabatai y lo dirigió a la salida lo más rápido que pudo, sabía que Alec no quería que nadie más lo viera en ese estado. Se dirigieron al bosque, alejándose mucho para poder hablar en privado... y para poder contener a Jace para que no pudiese ir a matar a Oliver al instante.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Después de una hora de búsqueda, los padres Lightwood al fin habían dado con Alec. Él y Jace se habían ocultado en el bosque y solo los habían encontrado gracias a Valentine y su runa de localización. Pelearon una buena media hora con Jace, quien no aceptaba para nada la, en sus palabras, "idiotica" decisión de los padres, y que no dejaría a Alec irse solo. De nuevo, solo Valentine pudo controlar la situación.

Isabelle tampoco había reaccionado muy bien. Se había negado a dejar que se llevaran a su hermano y había montado huelga fuera de la habitación de Alec, clamando que no dejaría que nadie entrara para llevárselo. Jace la apoyó y ambos niños se lanzaron al piso, de brazos cruzados y miradas decididas. Al final, Alec los había metido a su habitación para que durmieran ahí, ya que no les veía la mínima intención de rendirse. Maryse dudaba de su decisión cada vez mas. Ahora uno de sus hijos estaba dolido con ella y la otra la odiaba. Maryse no estaba en un buen momento.

-No estoy para nada segura de esto, Robert- dijo Maryse mientras preparaba su bolso. Ellos llevarían a Alec hasta el Instituto de Reikiavik y se quedarían el primer día para evaluar las condiciones del lugar.

-Alec estará bien, Maryse- le aseguró Robert, también preparando su ropa- es un buen chico, sabe comportarse, estoy seguro de que recapacitará.

-Recapacitará? Que necesita recapacitar?- preguntó Maryse dejando lo que hacía y sentándose a la orilla de la cama.

-Tú sabes perfectamente que- dijo Robert mirándola. Maryse desvió la mirada- queremos que Alec sea de los mejores. Estoy seguro que con la ayuda necesaria lo logrará.

-Y esa ayuda esta a miles de kilómetros de aquí? Alejado de su familia?- preguntó la mujer.

-Lo hará fuerte- le dijo Robert, dejando su ropa y caminando hasta ponerse frente a su esposa- todo Cazador de Sombras tiene que viajar para aprender. Debe alejarse de la familia algún día.

-No hasta que cumpla los 18- dijo Maryse testarudamente, cruzándose de brazos.

-Lo mimas demasiado- Robert también se cruzó de brazos.

-No lo mimo!- se quejó Maryse.

-Maryse, escucha- dijo Robert poniendo sus manos sobre los hombros de la mujer- Stephen dejó todo el entrenamiento de su hijo a manos de Valentine. Mira como lucha Jace. Es fuerte, preciso, es excepcional. Alec puede llegar a ser así.

-Pero...

-Valentine aprecia a Alec- siguió Robert- si no, no estuviera haciendo esto por nosotros, simplemente no lo hubiera aceptado en el Circulo. Estas consciente de que si no enviamos a Alec puede que llegue a echarlo, cierto?

Maryse se mordió el labio. Había pensado justo eso. Si no enviaban a Alec a Islandia, Valentine no lo aceptaría en el Circulo cuando cumpliera 18 años. Si bien no lo echaría del Instituto del Circulo por ser menor de edad, se encargaría de que nadie lo viera como antes. Estar ahí sería una tortura para Alec, nadie le daría su lugar como un miembro más. Suspiró volviendo a trabajar en su maleta, solo tres meses. Tres meses y Valentine traería a Alec de regreso y lo consideraría un seguidor leal.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

La mañana siguiente, Isabelle seguía empeñada en no dejar ir a su hermano. A pesar de que sus cosas ya estaban empacadas y que se encontraban en la biblioteca, donde estaba el portal de uso exclusivo para el Circulo, listos para emprender camino. La chica se había aferrado a Alec y se negaba a soltarlo. Jace también estaba con ellos, no parecía nada contento. El resto de los habitantes del lugar estaba ahí, despidiéndose del ojiazul... que tenía a su hermana pegada como chinche.

-Izzy, tenemos que irnos ya- le dijo Robert.

-No- exclamó la chica, abrazándose mas a su hermano.

-Isabelle...

-No!- repitió dedicándole una amenazante mirada a su padre. Robert suspiró, mirando a Maryse pidiendo ayuda. La mujer dejó al pequeño Max con Jia Penhallow y fue hacia sus hijos mayores.

-Izzy, suelta a Alec, se nos hace tarde- dijo Maryse acercándose a paso firme.

-Quiero ir con él!- dijo Isabelle mirando a su madre.

-No puedes ir, es un retiro para Alec y solo para Alec- le dijo Maryse.

-Retiro, si claro- dijo Jace cruzándose de brazos.

-Jace...- comenzó Stephen, pero Jace se giró rápidamente para detenerlo.

-Es injusto! No deberían mandar a mi Parabatai lejos!- exclamó Jace- en todo caso yo debería ir con él!

-Eres una de las razones por la que se va, así que deja de lloriquear- dijo Valentine, horrorizando a Alec y confundiendo a Jace- Isabelle, despídete de tu hermano. Ahora.

-No quiero- dijo Izzy, ocultando su rostro en el pecho de Alec para evitar que la vieran llorar, odiaba llorar.

-Tranquila, Izzy, estaré bien- le dijo Alec, abrazándola y acariciándole el cabello- serán solo unos meses y volveré, de acuerdo?

-No quiero que te vayas- dijo Isabelle con su voz amortiguada en el pecho de Alec.

-Yo tampoco quiero irme, pero debo hacerlo- le dijo, empujándola para separarla un poco y poder mirarla a los ojos- todo estará bien, estudia mucho y entrena, ya verás que se pasa el tiempo rápido.

-Me escribirás?- le preguntó, limpiándose las lagrimas de un manotazo.

-Claro que si- le sonrió Alec, aunque la sonrisa no llegó a sus ojos.

-Y a mí?- le preguntó Jace, acercándose para despedirse también.

-Cada semana- le dijo Alec asintiendo.

-Cada día- le dijo Jace seriamente, Alec sonrió.

-Dos veces por semana- le dijo.

-Cinco- Alec soltó una risita.

-Tres, y es lo mejor que obtendrás- Jace pareció pensárselo y luego asintió, acercándose para abrazar a Alec. Isabelle saltó y los abrazó a ambos nuevamente.

-Es hora de irnos- dijo Robert señalando el portal. Alec apretó fuertemente a su hermana y a su Parabatai y después se giró hacia Jia para besar la frente de Max.

-Nos vemos pronto- murmuró, sonriéndole al pequeño de cinco años que en realidad no entendía que estaba pasando.

Alec y sus padres tomaron el equipaje y avanzaron hacia el portal que los llevaría a Islandia. El chico se giró, mirando a Isabelle y Jace, la chica había tomado en brazos a Max y se despedían con la mano. Alec sintió que las lagrimas estaban a punto de salir en contra de su voluntad, se giró rápidamente para que no lo vieran, y cruzó el portal con pasos temblorosos junto a sus padres.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Llegaron justo a la entrada del Instituto de Reikiavik. El lugar era majestuoso, como todos los Institutos, y ese estaba en una montaña, en medio de la nada a decir verdad. Alec suspiró mirando al rededor, era completamente diferente a Idris, no había ningún árbol, ni cielo azul, ni una sola casa a la distancia, solo nubes grises y aire frio que le quemaba la nariz al respirar. Maryse se adelantó hacia la puerta, pero justo antes de que pudiese entrar, esta se abrió llamando la atención de los tres.

-Sean bienvenidos al Instituto de Reikiavik- les dio la bienvenida un mayordomo, debía tener cuarenta años, vestía traje de uniforme muy formal y tenía un fuerte acento en la voz. Su cabello negro estaba peinado pulcramente hacia atrás, tenía rasgos finos y unos pequeñísimos ojos negros- el señor Aldergold los espera para comer.

-Gracias- dijo Maryse mirando el vestíbulo. El mayordomo les indicó que dejaran las maletas y abrigos junto a la entrada, el se encargaría de llevarlos a las habitaciones, y les pidió que lo siguieran por el pasillo. El lugar era asombroso. Impecablemente limpio y ordenado, pero muy poco iluminado. Había ventanas grandes, pero el día era nublado y casi no entraba luz por ellas.

-El lugar es lindo- dijo Robert mirando a Alec, pero el chico desvió la mirada, lejos de sus padres. Llegaron a un enorme comedor, en donde un hombre de unos cuarenta y muchos estaba de pie junto a una de las ventanas, fumaba un puro y miraba hacia el horizonte.

-Ah! Familia Lightwood, bienvenidos- dijo al escuchar la puerta abrirse y a sus invitados llegar. Tenía alegres ojos verdes, cabello castaño claro que pintaba algunas cuantas canas y el cuerpo firme y ancho, típico de un Cazador de Sombras- adelante, por favor. Mi nombre es Gunnar Aldergold, un placer.

-Mucho gusto- dijo Robert tomando la mano que le ofrecía el hombre- soy Robert Lightwood, mi esposa Maryse, y él es mi hijo, Alexander.

-Alexander- dijo el hombre, mirando a Alec de arriba a abajo. Alec se estremeció, había algo en ese hombre que no le gustaba- entiendo que tú serás mi paciente, no es así?

-Paciente?- preguntó Alec, confundido.

-Es solo un término, no te preocupes, se que seremos buenos amigos- Alec alzó una ceja, dudándolo en serio- pero pasen, Florian traerá la comida enseguida.

Una vez que terminaron de comer, el señor Aldergold les dio un pequeño tour por el Instituto. A diferencia del Instituto del Circulo, el Instituto de Reikiavik era bastante oscuro. Las ventanas eran delgadas y altas, casi no dejaban entrar la luz natural, aunque el cielo casi siempre estaba nublado por lo que la luz natural era escaza. Alec eligió una habitación para quedarse y el señor Aldergold le indicó a Florian que llevara sus cosas ahí.

-El Instituto es muy grande, y hace años que no visito las habitaciones del último piso, supongo que habrá cosas interesantes para explorar, no Alec?- le preguntó, el chico solo lo miró y volvió a avanzar por el pasillo. El señor Aldergold les hizo una seña a los padres para que no se preocuparan- quieren ver el salón de entrenamiento?

Al terminar el tour por las partes principales del Instituto, los adultos fueron al salón principal para conversar sobre el procedimiento que tomaría Aldergold. Alec fue a su habitación para comenzar a desempacar y acomodarse en su nueva habitación. Florian les llevó un poco de té a los adultos mientras conversaban.

-El tratamiento es diferente para cada individuo, pero siempre hay uno que dará resultado- les explicó- debo observar y conocer a Alec para poder tomar la decisión de que tratamiento le servirá mas.

-Entonces el tratamiento no comenzara de inmediato?- preguntó Robert. Aun tenía la esperanza de que eso diera resultado un poco antes y poderse llevar a su hijo en menos tiempo del planeado.

-Bueno, primero debo ganarme su confianza, no se preocupen, después de unos días se acostumbrará al lugar- les dijo Aldergold- y entonces comenzaré a trabajar con él. Créanme, si el chico es tan dedicado como Valentine decía en sus cartas, Alec se recuperara en poco tiempo.

-Que tan poco?- preguntó Maryse. El señor Aldergold soltó una risa.

-Bueno, no se pueden apresurar las cosas en la psicología- le dijo- Alec tiene que modificar sus ideas, entender lo que es correcto y aceptarlo. En realidad poco depende de mí, el 90% del esfuerzo es del chico.

-Alec entiende por qué esta aquí, se que se recuperará rápidamente- dijo Robert terminando su té de un trago.

-Estoy seguro que si- le dijo Aldergold.

-Será mejor que subamos ya- dijo Maryse mirando a su esposo- quiero ver que Alec esté bien antes de dormir.

-Sí, tienes razón- dijo Robert. Los tres adultos se pusieron de pie y salieron del salón.

-Iré a la biblioteca a revisar unas cosas- les dijo Aldergold- el desayuno se sirve a las ocho en punto.

-Claro, buenas noches- dijo Maryse antes de girarse y comenzar a subir las escaleras.

-Buenas noches, Lightwoods- les dijo el señor Aldergold alegremente, Robert asintió con la cabeza como respuesta. Ambos padres se dirigieron a la habitación de su hijo para ver como se encontraba. Alec ya había terminado de desempacar, se había bañado y estaba con el pijama puesto, acomodando un par de libros sobre el escritorio. Maryse tocó levemente la puerta y abrió. El chico los miró con dolor unos segundos antes de terminar de acomodar los libros e ir a sentarse a la cama.

-Esta habitación es más amplia que la del Instituto en Idris, no crees?- preguntó Robert, Alec siguió mirándolos sin decir nada.

-Es un buen lugar- le dijo Maryse intentando alegrarlo un poco- tendrás toda la sala de entrenamiento para ti solo, y un mayordomo.

-Y nada de pelear por la última pieza de pan en la mesa- añadió Robert, Alec casi sonrió, pero no pudo. La pelea por la última pieza de pan entre todos los chicos que vivían en el Instituto del Circulo era la mejor parte de la comida. Aunque siempre la ganara Jace.

-Alec?

-Estoy cansado- dijo el chico sin dejar de mirar el suelo- quiero dormir.

-Claro, por supuesto- dijo Robert, mirando significativamente a Maryse, quien no parecía dispuesta a dejar a su hijo, la tomó de la mano y tiró de ella para ponerla de pie- son varias horas de diferencia. Maryse, vamos.

-Se irán mañana?- preguntó Alec cuando sus padres estaban por salir.

-Por la tarde- le dijo Maryse- nos quedaremos a desayunar.

-Buenas noches- fue todo lo que dijo Alec, poniéndose de pie y quitando las sabanas para acostarse. Maryse lo miró con el corazón de gelatina, y Robert tuvo que pasar un brazo por sus hombros y sacarla de ahí. Alec ya estaba sufriendo demasiado como para añadirle el sufrimiento de mamá. Alec se acostumbraría, le gustaba leer y en ese lugar había mucha paz y tranquilidad para hacerlo. Valentine tenía razón, serían solo tres meses, ni siquiera sentirían el tiempo.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Aaaawww.. nuestro pobre Alecsito no quiere quedarse solo..=( alejado de su familia tanto tiempo.. podrá resistir..? Déjenme saber si les gusta como va..=D


	3. The Nightmare

Cinco Follows..! yeey..=D gracias gracias por leer mi historia..!

Ya comienza lo fuerte.. lean los Warnings del primer capítulo por fa..!

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

 **The Nightmare..!**

La mañana siguiente Alec despertó lentamente, en realidad no había dormido muy bien, esa no era su cama, no estaba cómodo. Suspiró aun recostado en su cama, mirando por la ventana las nubes grises que volvían a cubrir el cielo, aparentemente en ese lugar siempre estaba así, nada de cielos azules y brillantes como en Idris. Se levantó, lavó el rostro y se vistió, todo el proceso fue lento, como si su cuerpo estuviera en huelga también, y después fue hacia el comedor, donde sus padres y el señor Aldergold ya estaban bebiendo café.

-Buenos días, Alexander!- saltó el señor Aldergold al verlo entrar- te esperábamos para desayunar.

-Buenos días- murmuró Alec sentándose a la derecha de la cabecera de la mesa, en donde se sentaba el señor Aldergold, sus padres se sentaron frente a él, sin dejar de mirarlo fijamente.

-Florian, el desayuno- indicó el hombre y rápidamente el mayordomo entró con una enrome charola en un carrito. Les sirvió un suculento platillo hecho de huevo y salchichas y papa.

-Se ve delicioso- dijo Maryse tomando un tenedor.

-Florian es el mejor cocinero del país, puedo asegurarlo!- dijo el señor Aldergold.

-Me halaga, señor- dijo Florian haciendo una pequeña reverencia antes de salir.

-Alexander, dormiste bien?- preguntó el señor Aldergold mientras atacaba su plato.

-Si- respondió Alec secamente, jugueteando con su comida. Los adultos se miraron entre ellos, los Lightwood preocupados y el señor Aldergold asegurándoles que estaría bien.

El desayuno continuó tranquilo, el señor Aldergold le aseguraba a los padres Lightwood que ya sabía qué clase de tratamiento necesitaba Alec, solo necesitaba que el chico aceptara la ayuda. Alec escuchaba a medias. Intentaba no pensar en que sus padres se irían pronto, apenas si comió algo. Después del desayuno, el señor Aldergold llevó a los Lightwood a caminar por los alrededores. El Instituto de Reikiavik estaba en lo alto de las montañas al norte de Islandia. Al rededor era una gran explanada de pasto amarillento. No había absolutamente nada mas, solo pasto, algunas rocas, pero ni un solo árbol. Al rededor de todo el Instituto había un sendero marcado que el señor Aldergold usaba para correr. Caminaron durante unos minutos, hablando poco mientras escuchaban al señor Aldergold explicar todo lo que se podía hacer en el lugar. Había un pequeño lago cerca, demasiado frio como para nadar.

-En Invierno se puede patinar- había informado el señor Aldergold al ver que Alec se quedaba viendo el agua- es divertido.

-No pienso quedarme hasta el Invierno- dijo Alec, dándose vuelta y alejándose del lago.

Los Lightwood suspiraron viendo a su hijo alejarse. Regresaron al Instituto lentamente, Alec iba delante de los adultos, mirando hacia el suelo y con los hombros caídos. Al llegar al Instituto, vieron que Florian tenía listas las cosas de Maryse y Robert. Alec se paralizó al verlo.

-El portal se abrirá dentro de unos minutos- anunció Florian antes de hacer una reverencia y entrar al Instituto.

-Florian trajo sus cosas, es muy productivo, me saqué la lotería al encontrar tan buen empleado- dijo el señor Aldergold sonriendo alegremente.

-Tal vez si le enviamos un mensaje de fuego a Valentine podríamos quedarnos a...- comenzó a decir Maryse, pero Robert le dio un ligero codazo, señalando a Alec con la cabeza. El chico había palidecido por completo mirando fijamente las maletas. Tenían que irse ya, si lo alargaban Alec iba a sufrir más.

-Tal vez quieran ir a la ciudad antes de irse? Aunque esta algo apartada de aquí, bueno es Islandia, todo está apartado de todo!- rió el señor Aldergold, Robert sonrió por compromiso, pero Maryse no dejaba de mirar a su hijo y lo miserable que lucía- son unos cuarenta minutos hasta la ciudad, podríamos comer allá.

-No, tenemos que irnos ya- dijo Robert, acercándose a Alec para despedirse- hijo, estarás bien aquí.

-Claro que sí!- dijo el señor Aldergold alegremente, Robert lo miró con las cejas alzadas y el hombre carraspeó, alejándose un par de pasos para darles un poco de privacidad. Alec no levantó la mirada del suelo.

-Te escribiremos, y tu hermana, y Jace también- le dijo Robert poniéndole las manos sobre los hombros, a Alec se le llenaron los ojos de lagrimas- entrena duro, el tiempo pasará volando.

-No me dejen- murmuró Alec levantando la mirada hacia su padre. Robert respiró profundamente y abrazó a su hijo, más que nada para evitar que lo mirara con esos ojos vidriosos.

-Es por tu bien, Alec- el chico sollozó y se separó de su padre, conteniendo las lagrimas lo mejor que pudo. Maryse apartó a Robert y abrazó a su hijo. Era la primera vez que lo dejaba tan lejos y por tanto tiempo. Robert les dio un poco de espacio, tomó al señor Aldergold por el brazo y lo apartó un poco de Alec y Maryse.

-Si mejora, si hay alguna posibilidad de llevárnoslo antes...

-Señor Lightwood, su hijo está en buenas manos, le aseguro que tendrá un hombre hecho y derecho cuando regrese por él- le dijo el señor Aldergold con una amable sonrisa. Robert simplemente asintió y se giró hacia su esposa e hijo. Maryse ya se había separado de Alec y parecía luchar por contenerse para no volver a abrazarlo.

-Se buen chico- le dijo Maryse a su hijo cuando Robert la tomó de la mano. El portal apareció entonces, cerca de la puerta. Los padres Lightwood tomaron sus cosas y caminaron hacia el portal. Alec, sacando fuerzas de no sabía dónde, se mantuvo firme, de pie a la puerta del Instituto, mirando a sus padres marcharse. Sintió al señor Aldergold pararse a su lado y despedirse de los otros adultos con la mano.

-No te preocupes, Alexander- le dijo el señor Aldergold pasándole un brazo por los hombros- nos vamos a divertir mucho.

Alec intentó alejarse del hombre, pero este apretó su agarre en el hombro del muchacho. Podía ver las figuras algo borrosas del otro lado del portal. El chico suspiró, conteniendo las lagrimas mientras veía como sus padres cruzaban, dejándolo en ese frio y alejado lugar junto a un hombre al que no conocía.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Ya habían pasado cuatro días desde que sus padres se habían ido, y Alec aun no se acostumbraba al lugar. Siempre se había quejado de lo ruidosos y enfadosos que eran los chicos en el Instituto del Circulo, pero tenía que aceptar que los extrañaba muchísimo. La sala de entrenamiento estaba muy silenciosa estando él solo. El señor Aldergold solo lo veía durante las comidas y el mayordomo, Florian, tenía la costumbre de moverse como sombra y lo veía mucho menos. Alec ya se había marcado una rutina para que su día pasara rápido. Se levantaba un poco tarde, tomaba un baño de burbujas de al menos una hora, desayunaba lentamente, leía dos o tres capítulos de algún libro en la biblioteca, la comida le tomaba aun mas que el desayuno, entrenaba durante horas para finalizar con otro baño de burbujas, le pedía a Florian que le llevara la cena a la habitación y después a dormir. Le funcionaba, pasaba el día solo y eso le ayudaba a que pasara rápido.

Lo único que se le había hecho extraño, era que Florian no lo dejaba salir del Instituto. Usaba como excusa que las nevadas comenzaban desde octubre y que podía quedar atrapado en una ventisca. Pero desde que Alec había llegado al lugar, por más gris que estuviese el cielo, no había ni siquiera caído una gota de agua. Intentó persuadir a Florian varias veces, pero el mayordomo se negaba y le decía que le pidiera permiso al señor Aldergold. Pero la verdad era que prácticamente nunca hablaba con el director del Instituto, no sabía cómo era ese jodido tratamiento del que tanto le había hablado a sus padres, pero hasta ese momento no habían tenido ni una sesión, ni una charla, ningún consejo. Poco sabía Alec que estaba mucho mejor sin el retorcido tratamiento del hombre.

Alec había terminado su baño de burbujas y se había devorado el sándwich de pavo que le había llevado Florian. Como buen estudiante dedicado, hacía un pequeño reporte cada día sobre los capítulos que había leído, a pesar de que nadie los revisaría. Al terminar su reporte, dejó las hojas y el libro en su escritorio y se dirigió a dormir, tachando otro día más en su calendario en la mesita de noche. Tres meses, solo tres meses. Los tres meses más largos de su vida.

Eran cerca de las dos de la mañana, cuando Alec sintió una mano posarse en su cintura, por debajo de las cobijas. El ojiazul se sentó de golpe, girándose para ver quien lo había tocado. El señor Aldergold estaba sentado a la orilla de su cama, con una mano bajo las cobijas, mirándolo fijamente.

-Señor Aldergold- dijo Alec, alejándose del hombre, pero este lo tomó fuertemente por la muñeca, evitando que se moviera.

-Alec, es hora de iniciar el tratamiento- le dijo el señor Aldergold seriamente. Alec se giró para mirar el reloj en su mesita de noche.

-Son las dos de la mañana- le dijo.

-El tratamiento tendrá lugar cada noche, Alec- le indicó el mayor- es muy simple y solo tienes que ser buen chico y obedecer.

-Por qué tiene que ser durante la noche?- preguntó Alec. Seguía sumamente incomodo al tener a Aldergold tan cerca en su cama.

-En el día no tengo tiempo, Alec- le respondió el hombre simplemente. Luego se quedo callado, mirando fijamente el cuerpo del menor. Alec se removió incomodo, retorciendo su mano intentando liberar su muñeca.

-Señor Aldergold?- preguntó Alec después de unos minutos de incomodo silencio.

-Tienes que estar dispuesto a aceptar el tratamiento Alec. Tienes que esforzarte tu también por que esto funcione- le dijo Aldergold, moviendo la mano que tenía libre y posándola sobre la entrepierna de Alec.

-Que está haciendo?! No me toque!- exclamó Alec pegando un brinco y quitando la mano de Aldergold de un manotazo.

-El tratamiento consiste en esto, Alec- le dijo Aldergold tranquilamente.

-Qué?- Alec no podía creer lo que escuchaba.

-Es algo muy simple, Alexander- le dijo Aldergold, devolviéndole el manotazo a Alec- así podré saber que tan malo es tu estado. Que tanto disfrutas del contacto masculino. Mientras te guste entonces sabré que aun no estás listo para volver a Idris.

-No me gusta! No lo quiero!- dijo Alec negando frenéticamente con la cabeza.

-Te gustaría si fuera Jace el que lo estuviera haciendo, no?- Alec abrió los ojos a más no poder. Como era que ese hombre sabía sobre sus sentimientos hacia Jace?

-N... no...

-Valentine me informó de todo, Alec- dijo el señor Aldergold al leer la sorpresa en el rostro de Alec- se absolutamente todas las cosas que hiciste en el Instituto.

-Yo no hice na...

-Incluso me escribió el chico Shadeland- lo interrumpió.

-Oliver no...

-Alexander, tu caso es uno muy difícil, pero estoy dispuesto a hacer todo lo que esté en mi poder- dijo acariciando el muslo de Alec. El chico intentó alejarse, pero Aldergold agarró con fuerza, impidiéndoselo- mejorarás, Alec.

-Esto no es un tratamiento- dijo Alec moviéndose, intentando alejarse, pero el hombre lo tenía bien sujeto- yo no quiero esto. No lo quise con Oliver, mucho menos con usted!

-Alec, mientras más pronto aceptes la ayuda será mejor- dijo el señor Aldergold. Apretando su agarre a la muñeca y pierna del muchacho mientras este se removía intentando escapar.

-No es ayuda! Déjeme en paz! No quiero esto! Suélteme!- Alec se retorcía como gusano en sal, intentando desesperadamente alejarse del adulto. Pero Aldergold lo tomaba fuertemente.

-Quieto!- el adulto tiró bruscamente de la muñeca de Alec para que el chico dejara de moverse. Alec se sorprendió ante la fuerza que había empleado, seguramente le quedaría marca al día siguiente. Alec dejó de moverse, mirando fijamente al señor Aldergold, algo asustado- eso es, tranquilo.

-Por favor, señor Aldergold...

-Tengo que evaluar que tanto te gusta esto, Alec- le dijo Aldergold moviéndolo bruscamente hasta dejarlo nuevamente recostado en la cama.

-No, no, por favor...

-Evaluaré tus reacciones ante mis caricias durante el tratamiento- le dijo Aldergold y los ojos de Alec se llenaron de lagrimas- quiero ver tu progreso mientras pasan los días. Así sabré que el tratamiento está funcionando. Es sencillo, quédate quieto y obedece.

Aldergold le sostenía las muñecas juntas con una mano y usaba la libre para... torturarlo. Si, Alec sentía que era una tortura. No estaba listo. Él no quería eso. Mucho menos si era Aldergold el que lo tocaba. Intentaba moverse, intentaba escapar. Pero Aldergold lo tenía presionado contra la cama y no lo dejaba. Alec giró el rostro para no tener que ver a su atacante. Se sentía desesperado, vacio, sucio.

-Por favor, no- repetía Alec una y otra vez mientras soltaba silenciosas lagrimas y cerraba fuertemente los ojos.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Una semana. Ya había pasado una semana desde el incidente inicial, y el señor Aldergold pasaba todas las madrugadas en la habitación de Alec haciendo su "tratamiento". Casi todas las noches el hombre lo tocaba y murmuraba lo horrible que era por disfrutar del contacto de otro hombre. Pero otras noches, las peores, el señor Aldergold lo forzaba a tocarlo. Alec se sentía sucio, apenas si dormía y vivía aterrado pensando en lo que Aldergold podría hacerle después.

El chico había intentado escapar, claro que sí. Pero el señor Aldergold, junto con Florian, lo tenía todo controlado. Le habían quitado su estela y la habían metido en la sala de armas, la cual mantenían con llave y sellada con una runa todo el tiempo. El único momento del día en el que Alec tenía contacto con un arma era durante su entrenamiento, en el cual, el señor Aldergold lo encerraba y solo lo dejaba salir cuando devolvía el arma a su lugar. La única vez que había intentado salir forzosamente de la habitación con una espada, el señor Aldergold lo había derrotado fácilmente y le había dejado varios golpes para recordarle que no hiciera nada ridículo.

Alec no podía salir del Instituto tampoco, la puerta principal estaba cerrada todo el día y las ventanas tenían runas protegiéndolas, absolutamente todas las ventanas. Había pasado los primeros dos días después del primer incidente buscando la manera de escapar. Había puesto a prueba todo lo que se le ocurrió, incluso había intentado guardar un cuchillo a la hora del almuerzo, pero el señor Aldergold era mucho más fuerte, mucho más experimentado que él. Y en realidad Alec no era muy bueno en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

Las noches seguían siendo un tormento para él. Cada día ponía a prueba un nuevo plan, intentando que ninguno de los dos adultos se dieran cuenta. Pero nada funcionaba. El señor Aldergold hacía las cosas mucho mas difíciles, intentando comportarse como si nada pasara, sacando tranquilas platicas durante las comidas, recomendándole un nuevo libro, comentando cualquier estupidez sobre lo gris que estaba el cielo ese día. Alec quería arrancarle la yugular con las uñas. Pero tenía que comportarse, eran dos contra uno y Alec no tenía oportunidad.

-Señor Aldergold- dijo Alec ese día durante el almuerzo. El hombre levantó el rostro de su plato rápidamente, siempre le emocionaba que Alec iniciara las platicas.

-Si, Alec?- le preguntó alegremente.

-Me dijo que el correo se iba y llegaba de forma Mundana- dijo Alec eligiendo con cuidado sus palabras. El señor Aldergold era ridículamente amable todo el tiempo, pero si Alec hacía algo que no le gustara, su personalidad cambiaba radicalmente- les escribí a mis padres dos veces y aun no me han respondido nada.

-Oh, sí respondieron Alec- le dijo el señor Aldergold volviendo a su comida.

-Como?- preguntó el chico mirándolo.

-Parte del tratamiento es que no tengas contacto con nadie más que pueda influenciar en ti- dijo el señor Aldergold antes de meter otro pedazo de brócoli a su boca.

-Pero... pero yo...

-No te preocupes, estoy guardando todas las cartas- el señor Aldergold lo decía como si fuera lo más normal del mundo-está bien, en todas te desean lo mejor y saben que lograras mejorarte.

-Eso dicen?- preguntó Alec sin creerlo- mis... mis padres han leído mis cartas?

-Claro que si- le respondió el señor Aldergold con una sonrisa- bueno, no precisamente tuyas.

-Les he enviado...

-En realidad no lo has hecho- lo interrumpió el adulto encogiéndose de hombros- quiero decir, Florian es el que va a la ciudad y envía el correo.

-No ha enviado mis cartas?- Alec comenzó a sentir pánico.

-Alexander, con toda la seguridad que tengo alrededor del Instituto para que tu tratamiento funcione, no pensarás que algo tan simple como eso se me pasaría, o si?- preguntó el hombre alzando las cejas.

-Pero... entonces... se preguntarán por qué no...

-Claro que has enviado cartas- lo interrumpió nuevamente el señor Aldergold- diciendo que entrenas duro, que te diviertes, y que el tratamiento está surgiendo efecto.

-Yo no...

-Porque si está surgiendo efecto, no?- preguntó el señor Aldergold con una sonrisa, y Alec sintió ganas de vomitar. Dejó caer el tenedor en el plato y se puso de pie, saliendo del comedor rápidamente antes de que las lagrimas comenzaran a salir. El idiota de Aldergold había estado escribiendo a sus padres por él. No solo eso, leía todas las respuestas, y seguramente las cartas que él escribía también. Sentía un vacío en el pecho al ver que otro de sus planes no funcionaba.

Alec corrió hasta que llegó a una de las múltiples salas que había inspeccionado durante sus múltiples inspecciones del Instituto buscando algo que le fuera útil. Era una enorme habitación con muebles y mas muebles apilados uno sobre otro. Estaba lleno de polvo y parecía que nadie había entrado en años, una bodega. Se dejó caer en un pequeño espacio entre un enorme escritorio y un sillón viejo cubierto con una sabana y comenzó a llorar. Estaba hecho un ovillo en medio de la oscuridad del lugar, dejando salir toda la frustración y el dolor que sentía. No supo cuanto tiempo se quedó ahí, pero la poca luz que entraba por la única ventana del lugar comenzó a apagarse, sumiéndolo en una oscuridad total y deprimente.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Alec despertó con cada musculo de su cuerpo quejándose dolorosamente. Había dormido en el suelo, aprisionado entre dos polvorosos muebles. Sufriendo el frio y la rigidez del suelo de piedra, pero había dormido al fin y al cabo. El señor Aldergold no lo había encontrado. El Instituto era muy grande, seguramente el viejo no había tenido la paciencia como para buscarlo por cada rincón del lugar. Y entonces Alec vio un brillo de esperanza encenderse. Podía esconderse todos los días. Escondido en algún rincón y dormir así. No le importaba tener que dormir en el suelo por tres meses si eso lo libraba de la tortura nocturna con Aldergold. No pudo evitar una pequeña sonrisa mientras caminaba por los pasillos rumbo a su habitación.

-Alexander- Alec se detuvo en seco. El señor Aldergold lo interceptó cuando bajaba el último tramo de escaleras hacia las habitaciones- en donde estuviste anoche?

-Y... yo...- el tono de voz del adulto era de advertencia, Alec no pudo evitar retroceder un par de pasos.

-No es bueno que te saltes sesiones, Alexander- dijo el señor Aldergold seriamente, avanzando hacia Alec- no mejoraras, tendrás que quedarte aquí mas tiempo si no mejoras.

-No quise... me... me quede dormido y...

-No me mientas- el señor Aldergold tomó bruscamente a Alec por la muñeca, tirando de él para que no pudiera seguir alejándose.

-Señor Aldergold... me lastima...- Alec intentó soltarse del agarre, pero los dedos del mayor lo sujetaban con fuerza.

-Será mejor que no haya una próxima vez, Alexander, porque no seré tan condescendiente- le advirtió el hombre, dándole un ultimo apretón a su muñeca antes de soltarlo y girarse para dirigirse al comedor.

Alec se tomó la muñeca lastimada y retrocedió hasta pegarse en la pared, deslizándose hasta quedar sentado en el suelo. Los dedos del adulto habían quedado marcados en su piel y seguramente le saldría un enorme moretón al día siguiente. Pero eso no le importaba. Su plan se había hecho añicos incluso antes de comenzar. Si volvía a esconderse quién sabe como lo castigaría Aldergold, si su "tratamiento" era horrible, no quería imaginar cómo serían los "castigos".

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Tres semanas después de su escondite, Alec se preguntaba si valdría la pena evitar el castigo siguiendo el "tratamiento". De por si era horrible, no podía imaginar nada peor. Lo que tampoco podía imaginar, era que apenas si conocía la locura del hombre que lo torturaba cada noche. Ese día Alec pondría a prueba otro plan, no le importaba si lo atrapaban, tenía que intenta otra cosa.

-Señor Aldergold- dijo, el hombre alzo la mirada en su dirección- se que el... el "tratamiento" no deja que me comunique con mis padres y hermana. Pero podría... al menos podría... me dejaría leer una carta. La que sea.

-No lo sé, Alec- dijo el adulto seriamente.

-Me he comportado- dijo Alec pasando saliva pesadamente- he... he sido obediente y me preguntaba... solo quiero... necesito saber si mi hermana menor está bien. Es muy revoltosa, quiero asegurarme de que no se está metiendo en problemas.

-Tu hermana, eh?- preguntó Aldergold pensativamente- bueno, si te has comportado últimamente, has sido un buen chico- Alec se estremeció- creo que una carta no hará daño.

-Si?

-Pero una corta- le advirtió el hombre y Alec asintió rápidamente- Florian, ven aquí.

-Sí, señor?- preguntó el mayordomo con una pequeña reverencia.

-Ve por una de las cartas para Alec, una de las pequeñas- le pidió, Florian miró a su jefe, confundido, pero hizo lo que le pidieron- llévala a la habitación de Alec, podrá leerla después de desayunar.

Alec apuró su desayuno tragando todo casi entero. Corrió a su habitación y se encontró con una sola hoja en su escritorio. Era de Jace, reconocería la fina letra en donde fuera. Los ojos se le llenaron de lagrimas al verla, pero parpadeó rápidamente para recuperar la visión y poder leer. Era una carta corta, si. Solo le preguntaba cómo se encontraba y le reclamaba por que no le había enviado ninguna carta en todo el tiempo que había estado lejos. Alec sonrió tristemente, podía imaginar el rostro de Jace mirándolo acusadoramente por no haberle escrito ant... entonces se le ocurrió.

Jace no había recibido una carta suya, en un mes, Aldergold no le había escrito a Jace porque sabía a la perfección que su Parabatai se daría cuenta que la carta no provenía de Alec. Tal vez podía engañar a sus padres diciendo que la pasaba genial y que el jodido tratamiento le gustaba. Pero Jace sabría que no era verdad. Conocía a Alec de toda la vida e incluso más profundamente que sus propios padres. Si lograba enviarle un mensaje a Jace, lo que fuera, su Parabatai entendería que estaba en problemas. Solo tenía que planear como hacerlo.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Más tarde ese día, Alec se encontraba entrenando, solo y encerrado como siempre. Ya tenía un plan, no podía enviar cartas del modo cotidiano, pero si podía enviar un mensaje de fuego. Ya estaba preparado, tenía un pedazo de papel con las palabras "Ayuda - Alec" escondido en su pantalón. Lo único que tenía que hacer era "lastimarse" durante el entrenamiento, el señor Aldergold sacaría su estela para dibujarle un Iratze y Alec tendría que moverse muy rápido para poder arrebatarle la estela y enviar el mensaje a Jace.

Había elegido practicar con una Katana, era el arma más afilada de todas, era fácil cortarse con ella. Sabía que ya fuera el señor Aldergold o Florian estaría vigilándolo de algún modo, así que solo tenía que simular un accidente y alguien entraría en la habitación para ayudarlo. Estaba practicando movimientos muy complicados que había visto hacer a su mamá. Después de un rato, y de un modo muy convincente, fingió perder el agarre a la espada y se cortó una larga y fina línea cerca del hombro.

-Ahh!- soltó la espada y cayó al suelo, sujetándose la herida. No se había equivocado, unos segundos después, al señor Aldergold entró rápidamente en la sala de entrenamiento, pateando la Katana fuera del alcance del chico e inclinándose para ver que le había sucedido.

-Alexander, pero que descuidado- le dijo levantando la tela de su camisa para poder mirar bien la herida. Alec se forzó a no apartarse para evitar el contacto con el hombre.

-Perdí el control de la katana- se excusó Alec moviendo lentamente la mano izquierda para tomar el pedazo de papel del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón.

-Tranquilo, ya te ayudo- Alec miró como el adulto sacaba su estela del bolsillo y la dirigía a su brazo, esa era su oportunidad, ahora que el hombre estaba distraído intentando dibujar un Iratze. Alec levantó ambas piernas con fuerza, dándole a Aldergold en el pecho y lanzándolo hacia atrás mientras que con la mano derecha aferraba la estela- que demo...

Alec se puso de pie y corrió hacia la puerta mientras comenzaba a dibujar una runa sobre el pedazo de papel que contenía su mensaje, pero antes de poder terminarla, algo dio fuertemente contra su cabeza, mandándolo al suelo. Cayó de espaldas y sintió un fuerte golpe en su estomago, que lo dejó sin aliento y lo hizo soltar la estela. Entonces sintió que alguien tomaba un puñado de su cabello y tiraba de él para ponerlo de pie.

-Pero que intentabas hacer?!- gritó el señor Aldergold mientras agitaba bruscamente a Alec por el cabello. Alec abrió los ojos y vio a Florian con una pala en las manos, él lo había golpeado. No tuvo tiempo de recobrarse cuando el Nefilim mayor tiró de su cabello y comenzó a arrastrarlo fuera.

-Me lastima! Suélteme!- Alec forcejeaba y manoteaba intentando liberarse, pero Aldergold no se detenía, caminaba rápida y firmemente por los pasillos, dirigiéndose al sótano. Florian los seguía de cerca, sosteniendo la pala, listo para atacar si Alec lograba liberarse.

-Todo iba tan bien, te habías comportado, Alexander- decía el señor Aldergold mientras lo arrastraba por el pasillo.

-Suélteme! Déjeme!- Alec intentaba deshacerse del agarre, pero al mismo tiempo intentaba seguirle el paso al hombre para que no le dolieran tanto los tirones en su cabello.

-Intenté ser bueno, Alec, pero no me dejas otra opción- llegaron a una habitación en el sótano, estaba húmedo y oscuro y hacía un frio tremendo- ábrelo, Florian.

Alec levantó la mirada para ver una caja, una caja rectangular muy grande y hecha de madera, parecía casi un ataúd. Florian avanzó, dejando la pala a un lado y abriendo la caja, deteniendo la tapa para que Aldergold avanzara. El mayor tiró del cabello de Alec para levantarlo y ponerlo a su nivel.

-Te quedarás aquí hasta que reflexiones lo que hiciste- le dijo Aldergold al chico. Después lo empujó hasta meterlo bruscamente en la caja. Alec forcejeó y se quejó, pero entre Florian y Aldergold lograron meterlo en la gruesa caja de madera y cerrar la tapa, dejándolo rodeado de oscuridad. Alec golpeó y golpeó todas las paredes de la caja, intentando romper la madera. Pero la caja no cedió. Los ojos azules de Alec se llenaron de lagrimas al ver su oportunidad perdida. Golpeó con frustración la tapa de la caja y lloró en silencio.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo encerrado en la caja, lo único que sabía era que no importaba lo mucho que golpeara, lo mucho que gritara, lo mucho que pidiera, no podría salir de ahí hasta que el idiota de Aldergold quisiera. Se sentía débil, entumido, sucio, principalmente sucio. No lo habían sacado para nada. Ni siquiera para sanar su herida en el hombro, la cual ya comenzaba a cicatrizar por sí sola. Pero, al no poder salir, sus necesidades fisiológicas lo habían forzado a orinar ahí dentro, había contenido lo demás, pero no los líquidos.

Algunas veces escuchaba a alguien caminar cerca de la caja, y otras muy pocas, el señor Aldergold le hablaba a través de la madera, diciéndole las cosas más comunes, como si no lo tuviera aprisionado en un ataúd. No había comido ni bebido absolutamente nada en todo el tiempo que lo habían mantenido ahí, no tenía idea de cuánto había pasado, pero tenía muchísima hambre y los labios resecos y partidos. En algunos momentos de desesperación utilizaba las pocas energías que lograba reunir para patalear, golpear y gritar lo más fuerte que podía, pero nada funcionaba. Hasta que al fin, un día, el señor Aldergold pensó que era suficiente.

-Alec, estas despierto?- escuchó el chico del otro lado de la madera- Alec?

Alec golpeó levemente la tapa para dar a entender que si escuchaba.

-Bien, ya quieres salir de ahí? Yo creo que sí, no debe ser muy divertido estar ahí encerrado todo el tiempo, verdad?- preguntó tranquilamente, pero Alec no respondió- pudiste pensar en lo que hiciste mal? Espero que este tiempo fuera te sirviera para pensar en tus opciones.

Alec comenzó a respirar agitado, ese hombre era un sínico, todas las opciones que le daba a Alec eran horribles, una más horrible que la otra.

-Acaso no es mejor seguir con el tratamiento que sufrir este castigo? El tratamiento es mas... placentero- Alec vio rojo y no pudo contenerse.

-Púdrete- dijo en voz clara y firme. El señor Aldergold se quedó en silencio unos segundos.

-Tienes sed, Alec?- escuchó la voz de Aldergold, sonaba tranquilo, peligrosamente tranquilo. Alec no respondió- estoy seguro de que estas sediento, te daré un poco de agua.

Alec se preparó para saltar fuera de la caja en cuanto se abriera, pero para su sorpresa, lo único que se abrió fue un pequeño círculo en la tapa, a sus pies. El chico se preguntó si le lanzaría una botella de agua dentro, pero el agujero se bloqueó rápidamente por un tubo de plástico y un potente chorro de agua comenzó a entrar por él. Alec sintió todo su cuerpo reanimarse cuando la fría agua tocó su piel, se movió con cuidado y atrapó el agua con sus manos y la llevó hasta sus labios, bebiendo gustoso. El agua estaba fría, demasiado fría a decir verdad, y no estaba seguro de que estuviese limpia, pero no le importaba.

-Aun me escuchas, Alec?- apenas si alcanzaba a escuchar la voz de Aldergold del otro lado de la madera, con el sonido del agua entrando en la caja... y llenándola rápidamente. Alec comenzó a entrar en pánico cuando sintió que el nivel del agua ya le cubría medio cuerpo. Comenzó a golpear la caja y a mover los pies intentando hacer que el agua se detuviera, pero el chorro era muy potente.

-Basta! Sáqueme de aquí! Detenga el agua!- gritaba Alec desesperado.

-Espero eso te enseñe a respetar a tus mayores- dijo Aldergold con voz tranquila. Y el agua no se detuvo. Alec gritaba y golpeaba intentando abrir la caja, pero esta seguía tan firme como antes y el agua comenzaba a llegar al tope. Sus patadas y golpes perdían fuerza debido al agua, pero seguía gritando lo más potente que daba su garganta.

-Por favor! Por favor, sáquenme de aquí! Ayuda!- gritaba con desesperación. El agua ya casi lo cubría por completo. Dio un último respiro antes de que el agua subiera hasta el techo y siguió intentando empujar las paredes de la caja para abrirla. Sus pulmones le ardían pidiendo aire. Comenzó a ver puntos negros y supo que estaba a punto de desmayarse. Sintió unas ganas terribles de llorar, no quería morir, no así. De la nada, sintió que alguien lo tomaba por el cuello de su camisa y tiraba de él hasta sacarlo por completo del agua, dejándolo caer en el suelo a un lado. Alec tosió y tosió hasta que toda el agua salió y pudo tomar una gran bocanada de aire. Se quedó tendido en el piso, completamente agotado y temblando de pies a cabeza mientras acompasaba su respiración.

-Espero que estos cuatro días te haya servido de reflexión, Alexander- cuatro días! Lo habían tenido encerrado por cuatro días, sin comida, ni agua!- te recomiendo no volver a hacer ninguna locura, Alec. Sería muy malo para mi decir que no quisiste cambiar y que te avergonzaba tanto ser la decepción de tus padres que decidiste ir a tomar un baño al lago congelado.

Alec lo miró aterrado. Era tan fácil para ese sujeto matarlo y echarle la culpa a los "problemas psicológicos" del chico. El ojiazul se abrazó a sí mismo, estaba empapado en agua fría, y el piso parecía hecho de hielo.

-Ahora puedes ir a tu habitación, date un baño caliente, descansa, mañana podrás volver a entrenar- Alec no tenía la fuerza para ponerse de pie, pero aun así, el señor Aldergold salió del sótano, dejando a Alec temblando en el suelo. A los pocos segundos entró Florian y lo ayudó, mejor dicho, arrastró, hasta su habitación y lo metió en el baño. Alec abrió el agua caliente y se puso bajo la regadera, disfrutando del calor que relajaba sus adoloridos músculos, había pasado mucho tiempo en ese reducido espacio. Escuchó a Florian dejar platos en su habitación y su estomago gruñó con fuerza, pero no podía comer. Sentía nauseas de solo pensar en el "tratamiento" y en los "castigos" por no seguirlo. No sabía cuál era peor.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Bien..? lo se, lo se, se supone que adoro a Alec y lo hago sufrir así.. mi Parabatai siempre me tacha de sadomasoquista.. pero buee.. estoy segura de que son masoquistas y les gusta o si no no estuvieran aquí..=D

Espero les gustara..!

Advierto que el capitulo siguiente es un poco más fuerte..!


	4. Pain

Tengo tres reviews..!=D oh muchas gracias..!=D que emoción..!=D

Ahora lo malo.. este capítulo es bastante difícil.. si creen que Alec sufrió en el anterior.. bueno solo prepárense.. y no me odien..-.-

 **Seika Lightwood:** esta historia es oscura y lo que le sigue... como el titulo de este capítulo lo dice.. este es doloroso.. espero tu lado masoquista lo disfrute.. por que por eso estamos aquí..xD lamento informar que para Magnus aun nos queda camino por recorrer.. por fa se paciente..! gracias por tu review..=D

 **E:** nuestro pobre Alecsito.. todavía le queda por sufrir, desgraciadamente.. pero no te preocupes.. no hay nada que un gran amor mágico no resuelva.. aunque para Magnus aun nos queda rato.. lo siento.. ten paciencia..! gracias por tu review..=D

 **Anahi Chan:** sip.. este capítulo es bastante fuerte.. pero en fin.. el masoquismo nos tiene leyendo el sufrimiento de Alec..xD para que Magnus llegue todavía falta.. Alec esta rotito de verdad.. no se pueden acelerar las cosas.. espero puedas ser paciente..! gracias por tu review..!=D

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

 **Pain..!**

El día en que lo habían sacado de la caja, Aldergold no había ido a la habitación de Alec en la madrugada. El chico se sintió aliviado, pero sabía que no tendría la misma suerte dos días seguidos. Estaba recostado en su cama, cubierto hasta la cabeza con el cobertor, esperando, temiendo. La puerta se abrió lentamente y Alec cerró los ojos con dolor. Aferró sus manos a la cobija, como si así evitara que Aldergold pudiera alcanzarlo.

-Alec- escuchó la voz del hombre y sintió que se sentaba en la orilla de la cama. Sintió la mano del señor Aldergold tomar la cobija y tirar de ella- Alexander?

Alec intentó detener la cobija, pero el Nefilim mayor la quitó con fuerza. El ojiazul suspiró entrecortadamente levantando la mirada hacia el hombre. Ese día, Aldergold lucía diferente, emocionado. Usualmente, por más que quisiera ocultarlo, Alec sabía que le emocionaba saber lo que le haría. Pero esa vez, parecía que ni siquiera se molestaba en evitar que Alec se diera cuenta.

-Estás listo para iniciar?- preguntó, Alec simplemente desvió la mirada con los ojos llenos de lagrimas. El señor Aldergold lo tomó por la muñeca e hizo que se sentara- dime, Alexander, piensas que el tratamiento está dando resultados?

-Ya no quiero nada, ni a nadie- le respondió Alec sin mirarlo- no siento deseo por nadie, solo quiero irme a casa.

-Estás seguro?- le preguntó el mayor bajando una mano hasta la entrepierna del chico. Alec asintió rápidamente, cerrando los ojos- creo que me estas mintiendo, Alexander.

-No miento- dijo Alec soltando un pequeño sollozo, sin abrir los ojos.

-Tu cuerpo aun reacciona cuando lo toco- le dijo Aldergold. Movió su mano hacia la barbilla de Alec y lo hizo mirarlo- creo que probaremos algo mas drástico esta vez.

-Drástico?- murmuró Alec en voz baja. Intentaba sutilmente liberarse del agarre de Aldergold en su muñeca. Aunque sabía que era inútil.

-Solo quiero saber hasta dónde llega tu deseo por el contacto masculino, Alexander- dijo el hombre, mirándolo con las cejas alzadas.

-No deseo...

-Es algo doloroso- lo interrumpió Aldergold, pasando su mano por la espalda de Alec hasta ponerla sobre su trasero- si esto lo disfrutas entonces sabré que tan mal estas.

-No...- murmuró Alec al darse cuenta lo que quería decir, se movió rápidamente intentando huir.

-Compórtate, Alexander, es parte del tratamien...

-No! No, por favor! Señor Aldergold!- Alec forcejeó intentando levantarse de la cama, pero Aldergold era mucho más fuerte que él.

-Alexander, cálmate- dijo el señor Aldergold, tomándolo por el cuello y moviéndolo bruscamente.

-Señor Aldergold! Por favor!- suplicó Alec intentando liberarse, pero fue inútil. Aldergold lo empujó hasta que Alec quedó boca abajo. El pánico de el chico aumentaba a cada segundo. Las lagrimas en sus ojos no lo dejaban ver nada, pero sentía una de las grandes manos de Aldergold sujetar sus muñecas por encima de su cabeza. Forcejeó cuanto pudo, pero Aldergold lo tenía bien sujeto. Soltó un gran sollozo al sentir la mano libre de Aldergold tirar de sus pantalones de pijama- no! Por favor! Por favor, por favor! Señor Aldergold!

-Es por tu bien, Alexander- le dijo Aldergold, lanzando los pantalones de Alec al piso- si esto te gusta, entonces sabré que aun no te recuperas.

-No me gusta! Por favor! No quie... ahh!- abrió mucho los ojos, sorprendido, al sentir la mano de Aldergold escabullirse entre su trasero. Comenzó a temblar de miedo.

-Lo vez? Muy mal, Alexander, muy, muy mal- dijo Aldergold chasqueando la lengua y Alec sollozó aun mas- tienes que aceptar que desear el contacto de otro hombre está mal. No debes disfrutar esto como lo estás haciendo.

-Lo sé! Lo sé! Por favor! No quiero esto! No lo deseo!- sollozó Alec desesperadamente, intentando hacer que el hombre desistiera.

-Lo desearías si fuera Jace, no?- dijo Aldergold en su oído. Alec sollozó fuertemente cerrando los ojos. Odiaba que mencionara a su Parabatai mientras le hacía eso.

-No... no...- murmuró sin dejar de llorar. Aldergold se removió encima de él y Alec ocultó el rostro en su almohada sin poder dejar de llorar. De pronto, todo fue dolor. Dolor puro. Levantó el rostro abriendo los ojos a más no poder mientras soltaba un grito aterrado. Intentó liberarse, intentó contener los gritos, pero no pudo. Sentía que estaba muriendo, lenta y dolorosamente. Quizá era mejor si simplemente moría en ese instante. En algún punto Aldergold le soltó las muñecas y Alec no pudo hacer más que aferrarse a las sabanas con fuerza, soportando el terrible dolor. Sentía el aliento de Aldergold golpear su oreja, cerró los ojos con fuerza sin dejar de llorar. De pronto, todo terminó. Aldergold se enderezó y Alec sintió un fuerte dolor en su espalda baja, pero no se movió.

-Muy bien, Alec, lo hiciste muy bien- murmuró Aldergold y Alec sintió ganas de vomitar. Sus sollozos siguieron, pero Alec se quedó quieto, paralizado. Sintió a Aldergold limpiarlo con una toalla húmeda, pero siguió sin moverse, con la mirada perdida hacia la nada, sacudiéndose un poco por los sollozos y las manos cerradas fuertemente en puños, aferrando las sabanas. Inconscientemente seguía llorando, sentía que seguiría llorando por el resto de su vida, o al menos eso era lo que quería hacer. Después del paño húmedo, sintió el pequeño ardor de una estela presionándose en su espalda baja, pero siguió sin moverse.

-Eso te ayudara para el dolor- escuchó a Aldergold. El hombre dibujó dos Iratzes en la espalda baja de Alec- el dolor es bueno, Alec. El dolor te recuerda que eso es malo, que no debe gustarte. El dolor te ayudará a recuperarte.

Alec siguió sin moverse, se sentía sucio, roto, vacío. Escuchó a Aldergold acomodarse sus ropas mientras murmuraba un par de instrucciones para que Alec las siguiera al día siguiente, más que nada para evitar el dolor. Pero era muy tarde, Alec sabía que el dolor que sentía en ese momento no lo dejaría nunca, seguiría ahí, atormentándolo por el resto de su vida.

-Recuerda, Alexander. Tenemos que hacer esto hasta que tu cuerpo no soporte el contacto masculino, es el único modo- dijo Aldergold cubriendo a Alec con las sabanas. Alec sollozó sin moverse. Seguiría haciéndole eso todas las noches. El jodido tratamiento había empeorado a niveles inimaginables- el tratamiento ira muy bien si sigues cooperando, Alec. Reportaré tus avances a Valentine.

Alec se mordió el labio con fuerza al sentir a Aldergold acariciar su cabeza, como felicitando a un niño por haber hecho bien un trabajo. Se mordió tan fuerte que la sangre comenzó a salir, pero no le importó, siguió sin poder moverse. Escuchó a Aldergold salir de la habitación y solo entonces dejó de morder su labio. Esa noche, algo se había roto en la mente de Alec. No pudo dormir y sus ojos no dejaban de soltar silenciosas lagrimas, bañando la almohada bajo su cabeza. Se quedó boca abajo, en la misma posición el resto de la noche, mirando hacia la ventana. La nieve había comenzado a caer ese día.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Alec no habló más. Algo esa noche se había quebrado dentro de él, y ahora simplemente no decía palabra. El señor Aldergold decía que era mejor así, que se concentrara mas en pensar que en decir, para "mejorar". El tiempo pasaba, y Alec sufría. Cada noche Aldergold hacía lo que quería con él. Había intentado defenderse varias veces, pero era peor para él. El señor Aldergold terminaba golpeándolo hasta que Alec ya no pudiera resistirse. Una vez, solo una vez, Alec pudo huir y encerrarse en el baño. Aldergold casi había tirado la puerta a golpes, y al día siguiente lo había encerrado en la caja y le había advertido que si lo volvía hacer escribiría a Idris diciendo que necesitaba quedarse en Reikiavik mucho más tiempo.

Alec se había comportado después de eso. Se quedaba muy quieto y obedecía, pero no podía dejar de llorar cada noche, no quería hacer enojar a Aldergold. Le había aterrado la idea de tener que soportar esa tortura por más del tiempo acordado. Había logrado soportar dos meses y medio. Pronto podría regresar a casa. Podría volver al Instituto con su familia y nunca hablar de su experiencia en Islandia. De preferencia no volver a hablar nunca más.

-Alexander- era la hora del desayuno, Alec y el señor Aldergold iban por la mitad de su yogurt con fruta cuando el hombre llamó la atención del ojiazul. Alec lo miró- he estado pensando. Desde que iniciamos la segunda fase del tratamiento, no he visto... como decirlo, algún cambio en ti.

Alec dejó su tenedor sobre su plato y miró a Aldergold con atención. Que quería decir con eso? Alec había cambiado radicalmente después del primer incidente. No hablaba para nada. Evitaba todo contacto posible con el señor Aldergold y con Florian. Se la pasaba encerrado en la biblioteca o en su habitación y apenas si comía algo o entrenaba.

-Siento que no has mejorado lo suficiente- siguió mirando al chico como si estuviera explicando a un niño que 2 más 2 es 4- supongo que el tratamiento aun no termina. Por lo que pienso que necesito más tiempo contigo.

Alec negó con la cabeza rápidamente, mirando suplicante a Aldergold. Acaso pensaba retenerlo en ese lugar más tiempo? Ya solo le faltaban dos semanas para poder volver a casa. No podía hacer eso.

-Creo que le escribiré a Valentine diciendo que te deje aquí al menos otro mes- continuó Aldergold como si no tuviera otra opción. El corazón de Alec se aceleró a más no poder- se que quieres volver con tu familia, Alec, pero necesito hacer lo que sea mejor para ti. Sé que ellos también lo entenderán.

Alec se levantó de su lugar y se puso de rodillas junto a la silla de Aldergold. Puso todo su esfuerzo en tomar el antebrazo del hombre a pesar de no querer tocarlo. Lo miró negando con la cabeza y con lagrimas en los ojos.

-Basta, Alexander, eso no servirá de nada- le dijo Aldergold, levantando su mano y dándole un par de palmaditas en la cabeza a Alec- te daré una semana más. Una semana para evaluarte, y es todo.

Alec volvió a negar, cerrando los ojos y soltando las lagrimas acumuladas. Una semana más de sufrimiento y de incertidumbre por no saber si se iría terminando el mes o no.

-Pero te advierto, dudo cambiar de opinión- le dijo el señor Aldergold volviendo a su desayuno. Ignorando al chico arrodillado a su lado- quiero decir, no dices palabra alguna aun, lo que me demuestra que sigues avergonzado.

Alec lo miró negando levemente con la cabeza. Quería que hablara en una semana? No podría hacerlo. Sentía que no podría hablar por el resto de su vida, no había modo de lograr una conversación en solo una semana.

-Además que sigues disfrutando todo lo que te hago- Alec lo miró asustado, negando mas fuerte- no lo niegues, yo se que sí.

Alec soltó un sollozo involuntario, sin dejar de mirar con horror al hombre frente a él. Aldergold era un cínico. Alec ya no sabía si en realidad se creía todas las estupideces que decía, o si pensaba que Alec se las creía. Y a ese punto ya no le importaba, sabía que a Aldergold nunca le había interesado su "recuperación".

-Ya, ya, se que extrañas a tu familia, Alec- lo consoló Aldergold dándole un par de palmaditas en la espalda- pero sabes perfectamente que necesitas recuperarte para poder ser un Lightwood digno del apellido.

Alec pensó en sus padres. No quería que se enteraran de lo que había pasado en Islandia, moriría de vergüenza. Pero quería que creyeran que lo que sus supuestas cartas decían eran verdad. Que se estaba recuperando y que todo estaba bien. Que al volver a casa tendrían un hijo digno del apellido Lightwood que no les causaría problemas y que nunca más pensaría esas cosas acerca de otro hombre.

-Se que quieres ser un buen hijo, Alec. Haz feliz a tus padres. Tienes que recuperarte. No lo crees así, Florian?- preguntó Aldergold mirando a su empleado. Florian se acercó y puso una canasta con pan en la mesa antes de mirar a Alec, arrodillado junto al Nefilim mayor.

-Yo pienso que es una buena idea, señor- dijo Florian. Alec pudo ver ese brillo en sus ojos. El mismo brillo en los ojos del señor Aldergold cada noche al entrar en su habitación- tal vez necesite un tratamiento más fuerte?

Alec se puso de pie de golpe, alejándose de ambos adultos. Sentía que iba a devolver el poco desayuno que había comido. Estaba aterrado, no sabía cómo seguir.

-Tal vez. Llévame un té a mi estudio, Florian- dijo Aldergold sin prestarle atención a Alec- tengo que escribir una carta importante.

-Enseguida, señor- dijo Florian mirando fijamente a Alec con una sonrisa. El chico salió corriendo al instante. No podía soportar eso. No podía. Si se quedaba más tiempo en ese lugar... Florian también... no. Definitivamente no. Tenía que salir de ese lugar como fuera. Debía haber alguna forma, algo que no hubiese intentado ya. Se encerró en su habitación y no salió el resto del día, ni siquiera para comer. No quería ver a Aldergold, no quería ver a Florian. Solo quería quedarse ahí esperando que se le ocurriera algo lo suficientemente bueno como para poder huir de ese terrible lugar.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Alec tenía un plan. Tenía un plan malo. Muy, muy malo. Pero era lo único que se le ocurría y que tenía un poco de posibilidad de funcionar. Tenía que salir de ese lugar antes de que Aldergold lo dejara ahí por mas tiempo, ya no podía soportarlo. Había escrito una carta a Jace, era corta y concisa. Sabía que su Parabatai le creería a cualquier carta que llegara de él, ya que no había tenido noticia alguna de cómo estaba Alec. Había escrito una carta rápida y la tenía escondida en su escritorio. Ahora la segunda parte de su plan. La segunda horrible parte de su plan: conseguir una estela.

Estaba seguro de que funcionaría de algún modo, pero las consecuencias y el procedimiento eran terribles. Aun así estaba decidido a hacerlo. Era por eso que estaba fuera de la habitación de Aldergold en medio de la madrugada, de pie, esperando que saliera. No tardaría en salir para dirigirse a su habitación, pero Alec no lo dejaría irse, necesitaba entrar en la habitación de Aldergold para buscar una estela.

Llevaba puesto solo sus boxers y una camisa enorme y holgada como pijama, aparte de sus pantuflas. Tenía que provocar a Aldergold para que no se lo llevara hasta su habitación y lo metiera en la suya. Alec se estremeció y sintió que se le revolvía el estomago de solo pensarlo. En ese momento, el Nefilim mayor salió de la habitación, llevaba su pijama y se sorprendió muchísimo al toparse de frente con el chico.

-Alexander, pero que haces aquí?- Alec se mordió el labio inferior, bajando la mirada mientras retorcía el dobladillo de la camisa que llevaba- estaba en camino para iniciar la sesión de hoy. Por qué no estás en tu habitación?

Alec soltó un suspiro entrecortado y avanzó un paso hacia el mayor. Podía sentir la penetrante mirada de Aldergold fija en él. Retorció la camisa entre sus manos y tiró de ella hasta que la bajó lo suficiente para descubrir su hombro izquierdo. Alec levantó la mirada inocente hacia Aldergold y el hombre pasó saliva al verlo.

-Alec, sabes que esto no está bien, cierto?- el chico sintió que el alma se le iba a los pies, no lo dejaría entrar, se lo llevaría a su habitación y de nada le serviría haberse ofrecido de ese modo. Cerró los ojos para no soltar las lagrimas que se habían acumulado- no debes desear el contacto de otro hombre, Alec. Muy, muy mal.

Alec abrió los ojos sorprendidos al sentir la mano de Aldergold acariciar su hombro descubierto. Se estremeció pero se forzó a no retroceder al contacto. Levantó un poco la mirada y pudo ver a Aldergold mirándolo con deseo, con las pupilas completamente dilatadas y casi salivando. Sintió un asco tremendo, pero respiró profundamente para calmarse. Tenía que conseguir esa estela.

-Ven aquí, Alexander. Mereces un castigo- le dijo Aldergold tomándolo suavemente por el brazo y metiéndolo a su habitación. El corazón de Alec se aceleró. Recorrió la habitación con la mirada y vio una estela entre unos libros en la mesita de noche izquierda. Se tambaleó y se forzó a acercarse a la cama. Dejó las pantuflas estratégicamente enseguida de la mesita de noche de la derecha y se giró para mirar a Aldergold- vez por que dije que no has mejorado, Alec?

Aldergold se plantó frente a Alec y el chico apartó la mirada. El mayor tomó la camisa de Alec por la parte baja y tiró de ella para quitársela, el ojiazul obedientemente levantó los brazos hasta que la prenda salió. Tenía que distraer a Aldergold hasta conseguir la estela, y era mejor si cooperaba, así el mayor se confiaría y no pensaría en nada mas, y con suerte no notaría la ausencia de la estela. Y que mejor forma de distraer a un pervertido que jugando con sus fantasías.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Alec había logrado concentrarse en la tarea de tomar la estela y se había distraído lo suficiente como para no llorar esa vez. Solo esa vez, ya que las lagrimas opacaban su vista y no podía ver dónde estaba la estela. Después de unas cuantas dificultades había logrado meter una estela entre sus ropas, que seguían en el suelo. Aldergold estaba recostado a su lado, aun recuperando el aliento, aprovechó la oportunidad. Se puso de pie lentamente y se inclinó para tomar sus cosas.

-A dónde vas, Alexander?- escuchó al señor Aldergold, pateó su camisa para cubrir la estela. Y se giró hacia la cama, luciendo inocente- ven aquí- Alec negó lentamente con la cabeza al ver que el mayor señalaba la cama- ven aquí, recuerda que sigues castigado.

Alec pasó saliva y se aceró lentamente a la cama. Aldergold lo tomó por la muñeca y lo recostó. El ojiazul se tensó pero no hizo ningún movimiento para alejarse. Solo observó como el Nefilim mayor se ponía de pie y se vestía, para después tomar la sabana y cobertor y lanzarlos al suelo. Alec, que había cubierto su desnudes con una almohada, miró como el hombre se alejaba, abría un poco la ventana para dejar entrar el aire frio, y después se sentaba en un sillón frente a la cama, observándolo fijamente.

-Esta noche dormirás aquí, Alexander- le dijo mientras tomaba una copa con brandi del escritorio al lado del sillón- sin cobertor ni sabana, es parte de tu castigo.

Alec se estremeció al sentir una corriente de aire frio acariciar su cuerpo desnudo. Miró hacia la puerta de salida y después a Aldergold. No podía intentar escapar, corría el riesgo de que descubrieran la estela que escondía. Así que simplemente aceptó el castigo. Se giró, abrazando la almohada y se quedó ahí, cubriéndose lo mejor que podía. Esa noche no durmió, y podía sentir la mirada de Aldergold clavada en él, así que estuvo seguro de que el hombre tampoco había dormido.

La mañana llegó al fin y Alec pudo ponerse de pie, todo su cuerpo se sentía frio y entumecido debido a tanto temblor. Miró a Aldergold, estaba fumando un puro y lo observaba atentamente. Alec pasó saliva y se puso sus pantuflas, preparándose para irse. Se inclinó para recuperar su ropa, llevándola hecha bolita entre sus brazos, escondiendo la estela entre la tela. Miró nuevamente a Aldergold, y cuando el hombre no le dijo nada, comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta rápidamente.

-Espera- Alec se detuvo a medio camino hacia la puerta. Aldergold se puso de pie y fue hasta él, extendiendo la mano- dame tu ropa.

Alec abrió mucho los ojos y abrazó sus prendas contra el pecho. Pero el mayor solo suspiró y se las arrebató con fuerza, la estela cayó al suelo con un tenue repiqueteo. Ambos miraron la estela en el suelo. Alec se mordió el labio, levantando la mirada hacia Aldergold. El hombre chasqueó la lengua mirando a Alec.

-Alexander, tan bien que te comportaste anoche- dijo negando con la cabeza. Tomó la estela y la lanzó hacia el escritorio, lejos de Alec- acaso quieres volver a la caja, Alec?

Alec negó con la cabeza frenéticamente, sintiendo las lagrimas acumularse en sus ojos. Aldergold lanzó la ropa de Alec al suelo, el chico estuvo por inclinarse para recogerlas, pero el hombre lo detuvo.

-No te mandaré a la caja, Alec, porque te luciste anoche- le dijo el mayor, poniendo una mano sobre la mejilla del ojiazul, pasando su pulgar pos los rosados labios de Alec. El chico apretó los labios, cerrando los ojos con fuerza- pero si tendrás un castigo- Alec abrió los ojos y levantó la mirada- no puedes ir a tu habitación, pasaras el día entero así, justo como estas.

Alec estaba completamente desnudo, solo llevaba las pantuflas. Negó levemente con la cabeza y miró su ropa en el suelo. Intentó tomarla nuevamente pero Aldergold lo tomó por la muñeca, evitándolo. Tiró de él para girar su cuerpo y poder apreciarlo, Alec se estremeció, odiaba el modo en que Aldergold lo miraba. Se escucharon dos pequeños golpes en la puerta y Aldergold murmuró un "Adelante" sin soltar a Alec ni dejar de mirarlo. Florian abrió la puerta y miró la escena dentro. No se inmutó al ver a Alec desnudo en medio de la habitación.

-Señor, el desayuno se servirá en diez minutos- dijo Florian sin prestarle la menor atención a Alec.

-Muchas gracias, Florian- dijo Aldergold sin apartar la mirada del chico, volvió a tirar de la muñeca de Alec para girarlo- dime, Florian, te parece un castigo justo? Intentó robar mi estela así que yo le robaré su ropa.

-Y la caja, señor?- preguntó Florian. A Alec se le fue el alma a los pies, miró asustado a Aldergold.

-Pensé en la caja, pero no sería justo no "recompensarlo" por haber sido tan obediente anoche- Aldergold sonrió soltando a Alec. El chico sintió que su pecho se comprimía mientras se tragaba sus sollozos- si lo vez intentando vestirse, regáñalo y házmelo saber.

-Sí, señor- dijo Florian- creo que tiene suerte de que las ventanas no puedan abrirse señor, le daría mucho frio si entrara el aire invernal.

Alec sintió que el corazón se le retorcía de coraje, tenía unas ganas tremendas de agarrar a ese estúpido Mundano a golpes. Suerte? Como se atrevía a decir que Alec tenía suerte? Alec aprovechó el momento para salir corriendo de la habitación de Aldergold, conteniendo las lagrimas y luchando por aclarar su mirada para ver por dónde iba.

-Alexander!- lo llamó Aldergold, pero Alec no se detuvo. Corrió lo más fuerte que pudo hacia la biblioteca, no podía ir a su habitación por que lo regañarían, y seguramente Aldergold lo estaría vigilando todo el día. Tenía que ocultar la estela.

Si, Alec había logrado distraer a Aldergold lo suficiente para ocultar una segunda estela en su zapato. Todo Cazador de Sombras debía tener una estela en su mesita de noche, y Aldergold no era la excepción. Había podido hurgar entre los cajones de ambas mesas, encontrando una estela dentro. Con mucha suerte y controlando su asco hacia el hombre, Alec se las había arreglado para conseguir dos estelas, lanzarlas al suelo y ocultar una entre sus ropas y otra en su pantufla. Así si descubrían una aun tendría la otra.

Pero Aldergold no lo dejaría volver a su habitación ahora, y no estaba seguro de si lo dejaría llevar sus pantuflas todo el tiempo, tenía que ocultar la segunda estela antes de que la descubrieran. Entró de golpe a la biblioteca y corrió hasta su sillón favorito, en el que siempre se sentaba a leer. Sacó la estela de su zapato y con un rápido movimiento la metió entre el cojín, después corrió hacia una esquina de la biblioteca, oculto entre las estanterías y se arrodilló, soltando lagrimas y sollozando fuertemente.

-Alexander- sabía que Aldergold lo seguiría para asegurarse de que no se vistiera en su habitación, pero había logrado ocultar la estela antes de que el hombre lo encontrara- ya basta, deja de llorar, ponte de pie.

Aldergold tiró del brazo de Alec para ponerlo de pie. El ojiazul obedeció rápidamente, sería mejor sacar a Aldergold de la biblioteca, solo por si acaso. Alec usó sus brazos intentando cubrirse una vez que estuvo de pie, pero Aldergold apartó sus brazos de un manotazo, apreciando el cuerpo de Alec. El chico sintió que se le revolvía el estomago, pero no dijo nada. Aldergold pasó saliva como si estuviese viendo el platillo más suculento de todos, pero no lo tocó. Se giró, indicándole que lo siguiera.

-Vamos a desayunar. Y déjate los zapatos, no quiero que enfermes- le dijo Aldergold, saliendo de la biblioteca rumbo al comedor.

Como había esperado Alec, Aldergold no lo dejó solo en ningún momento. Todo el día, ya fuera que estuviesen comiendo, tomando té por la tarde, incluso mientras Alec leía en una de las salas de estar, junto a la chimenea, Aldergold estaba ahí, vigilándolo. No lo habían dejado entrenar ese día, y claro que se alegró de que no lo hicieran. Estaba tan expuesto. Cada que intentaba cubrirse de algún modo, con la servilleta a la hora de la comida, con un enorme libro en su regazo, Aldergold no decía nada, simplemente se acercaba y le quitaba lo que sea que lo cubriera.

-Alexander- Alec levantó la mirada hacia Aldergold. Era la hora de la cena, y los dos Nefilim estaban terminando ya su platillo, Florian recogía los platos sucios para llevarlos a la cocina- espero este castigo te sirva de lección- Alec bajó la mirada, asintiendo- y también te informo que escribiré a Valentine mañana. Tu tratamiento aun no da el resultado deseado, pediré que te dejen aquí al menos otro mes.

Alec pasó saliva pesadamente sin levantar la mirada. Lo único que le ayudó a no soltar el llanto, era pensar en la estela oculta en la biblioteca. No importaba si Aldergold le decía a Valentine que lo dejara ahí un año entero, mientras Alec pudiese enviar el mensaje de fuego a Jace, todo estaría bien.

-Si ya terminaste tu cena puedes ir a darte un baño y cambiarte- dijo Aldergold. Alec no esperó a que se lo dijeran dos veces. Se puso de pie tan rápido que caso tira la silla hacia atrás- y tu tratamiento sigue esta noche, en tu habitación, Alec. No intentes nada.

El chico asintió lentamente y salió a paso rápido del comedor. Aldergold se puso de pie y Alec lo escuchó decirle a Florian que le llevara una taza de té a la biblioteca. El chico se detuvo en seco. Seguramente Aldergold le escribiría a Valentine esa misma noche, no podía arriesgarse a que lo descubrieran tomando la estela. Cambió de rumbo hacia su habitación, se bañaría, cambiaría e iría por la estela más tarde, antes de que Aldergold fuera a su habitación esa noche. Se estremeció de solo pensarlo, pero el mensaje de fuego que le enviaría a Jace lo mantuvo fuerte. Saldría de ahí, estaba seguro de que su Parabatai lo sacaría de ahí así tuviera que ir corriendo hasta Islandia él solo.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

No se preocupen.. viene el Parabatai al rescate..! Pero como..? será capaz de sacar a Alec de ahí..? Y qué pasará con nuestro pobre y roto ojiazul..? espero sus opiniones..!=D


	5. Take Me Away

Otros tres Reviews...! y mas Follows y Favorites..! oohh gracias..! sabía que los lectores masoquistas si existían..xD Lamento la tardanza.. me tomé unos días de descanso en año nuevo.. que por ciento FELIZ AÑO..! Espero este año sea mucho mejor que el anterior..! Aquí tienen otro capítulo.. déjenme saber que piensan..=D

 **Anahi Chan:** créeme, no serás la única que quiere matar a Aldergold.. ese hombre es horrible por romper a nuestro Alecsito de ese modo.. lo peor es que en realidad existe gente así..-.- espero que te siga gustando mi fic..!=D muchas gracias por tu Review..!

 **Seika Lightwood:** Alec está muy muy roto.. pero no puede quedarse así.. para eso necesita pegamento mágico.. nada que unos ojitos de gato no puedan facilitar.. pero el fic es lento.. ya que el avance de Alec también lo es.. a tenerle paciencia al pobre astillado..! gracias por dejarme Review..=D

 **BelenLightwood:** muchos queremos la muerte de Aldergold.. pero en si eso le ayudaría a Alec..? o es solo para desquitar nuestro enojo..? aun le falta algo de sufrimiento al pobre ojiazul.. esta situación no es de las que se arreglan fácilmente.. espero te siga gustando mi historia y muchísimas gracias por dejarme review..=D

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

 **Take Me Away..!**

Eran cerca de las dos de la mañana y Jace estaba dormido profundamente. Desde que Alec se había ido, le costaba conciliar el sueño, y aun así, cuando dormía sentía que en realidad no descansaba. Sabía que en parte era por la decepción de que su Parabatai no le escribiera ni le diera noticias de como estaba. A pesar de que Maryse y Robert le mostraban las cartas que enviaba, había algo que no andaba bien. Las cartas no sonaban mucho a Alec, pero era su letra y Valentine le decía que tal vez era porque no le sentaría bien tener mucho contacto con él. Después de todo se había ido a Islandia para estar solo y "encontrarse a sí mismo" o alguna estupidez de esas.

De pronto, Jace despertó de golpe, respirando agitadamente sin saber por qué. No había tenido una pesadilla, no había absolutamente nadie en la habitación, pero algo lo había despertado. Suspiró calmándose y volvió a recostarse sobre sus almohadas, se disponía a dormir nuevamente cuando un resplandor llamó su atención. Se enderezó en la cama nuevamente y vio como un pedazo de papel aparecía frente a él en medio de una pequeña llama. Un mensaje de fuego. Estiró la mano y tomó el papel, encendiendo la luz de su mesa de noche para poder leer. Se sorprendió a más no poder al darse cuenta de que era un mensaje de Alec. Se alarmaba mas y mas a medida que sus ojos recorrían las palabras.

Saltó fuera de la cama en cuanto terminó de leer. Alec estaba en problemas, tenía que hacer algo de inmediato. Corrió fuera de su habitación rumbo a la habitación de los padres de Alec. Sabía que algo no andaba bien, lo sabía. No pudo evitar sentirse decepcionado de si mismo por haber permitido que su Parabatai sufriera por tanto tiempo. Sabía que algo no estaba bien y se había quedado de brazos cruzados. Llegó frente a la puerta de la habitación de Robert y Maryse y tocó con el puño. Golpeaba fuerte y rápidamente la puerta para que se apresuraran a abrirle. Robert abrió la puerta de golpe, estaba despeinado y aun no terminaba de despertar.

-Por el Ángel, que está pasando?- dijo intentando enfocar la mirada- Jace?

-Alec está en problemas- dijo Jace rápidamente. Robert lo hubiera mandado a dormir de no ser por la seriedad y preocupación en el rostro del chico.

-De que hablas?- preguntó el hombre, despertando completamente.

-Alec me envió esto- le dijo entregándole la nota. Maryse, al escuchar que Alec estaba en problemas, se había levantado de la cama y había corrido hasta su marido.

-Qué pasa?- preguntó y Robert inclinó la nota para leerla juntos. Los padres se miraron preocupados. Era un mensaje corto, pero se notaba lleno de desesperación y miedo.

-De donde sacaste esto?- preguntó Robert.

-Fue un mensaje de fuego- le dijo Jace, estaba muy alterado y le desesperaba que los padres del chico no se apresuraran a ir a ayudarlo- me acaba de llegar, tienen que hacer algo! Tenemos que ir por él.

-Jace, cálmate- le pidió Maryse- como estas tan seguro de que es de Alec.

-ES de Alec! Reconozco su letra y sentí que necesitaba ayuda justo antes de que llegara el mensaje. Por eso desperté justo antes de recibirlo!- exclamó Jace. Los padres Lightwood releyeron la carta, preocupándose cada vez mas.

-Pero... Alec nos ha escrito diciendo que todo está bien- dijo Maryse tomando la nota, era la letra de su hijo, no cabía duda.

-Esta es la primera carta que me escribe a mi- les dijo Jace- la única, y dice que está en problemas. Le creo por qué no me ha escrito en todos estos meses, ni a Izzy! Las cartas que les escribe solo a ustedes hacen sonar como que Islandia es el paraíso, pero nunca nos menciona ni nos saluda ni a Max, ni a Izzy, ni a mí. Alec nunca nos ignoraría, esta es la única carta que siento que es de él.

Los padres Lightwood se quedaron en silencio unos segundos, pensando en lo que Jace acababa de decir. Tenía razón, para Alec lo mas importante en la vida eran sus hermanos y su Parabatai, nunca los pasaría por alto como lo había estado haciendo esos meses. Habían pensado que se la estaba pasando tan bien que se había olvidado de escribirles, pero ahora que veían eso, todo un montón de nuevas y horribles posibilidades se les venían a la cabeza.

-Bien, vamos- dijo Robert entrando en la habitacion y poniéndose lo primero que encontró. Maryse lo siguió y Jace se quedó en la puerta, esperando instrucciones.

-Vamos? Vamos a donde?- preguntó Maryse al ver a su marido cambiarse a velocidad luz.

-A Islandia, a donde más?- le preguntó dejando todo y volviendo a la puerta con Jace.

-Robert, es mitad de la madrugada, que se supone que...

-Si Jace tiene razón y Alec está en problemas- la interrumpió Robert, pasándose los dedos por el cabello para medio peinarse- no podemos avisar que iremos, arreglaran todo para hacer parecer que todo está bien. Usaremos el portal.

-Pero Robert, si vamos y Valentine se entera...

-Solo iremos a revisar a Alec ahora que es de madrugada- le dijo Robert a su esposa, ahora ambos ignoraban a Jace a pesar de que el chico se veía listo para correr al rescate de su Parabatai- ni siquiera se darán cuenta que estamos ahí. Solo entramos, lo vemos y nos aseguramos que este bien, salimos nuevamente y listo. Todos estarán dormidos nadie notará nuestra presencia o ausencia.

-Y que hacemos para regresar? Jace no puede abrir el portal, es muy joven- dijo Maryse, Jace estuvo por protestar pero Robert levantó la mano para detenerlo.

-No tenemos tiempo de ponernos a discutir contigo, no nos vamos a arriesgar- fue todo lo que le dijo antes de volverse hacia su esposa- vamos de aquí al aeropuerto de Reikiavik, rentaremos un auto e iremos, volveremos del mismo modo al aeropuerto y tomaremos un avión hasta la frontera con Idris.

-Wow- dijo Jace. Él y Maryse miraban a Robert con las cejas alzadas.

-Qué? No es como si ya estuviera planeando ir a visitar a Alec en secreto o algo así- dijo Robert intentando lucir inocente.

-Como sea, iré por el teléfono- dijo Maryse corriendo hacia su habitación. Todos tenían un móvil en caso de que salieran de Idris.

-Yo prepararé el portal- dijo Robert caminando a paso rápido hacia la biblioteca. Jace lo siguió rápidamente, el chico tenía que trotar para seguir el paso a las largas zancadas del adulto.

-Iré con ustedes- dijo entrando a la biblioteca tras Robert.

-Claro que no- dijo Robert abriendo la pesada puerta que cubría el portal.

-Claro que sí! Alec me envió la carta a mí, tengo que ir!- se quejó Jace mirando a Robert, molesto.

-Jace, no queremos que Valentine se dé cuenta de nuestra ausencia- le dijo Robert poniendo sus manos sobre los hombros- si se entera de que visitamos a Alec dirá que de nada sirvió que lo enviáramos y querrá llevárselo de aquí por más tiempo.

-Pero si esta en problemas...

-Si Alec está en problemas entonces lo traeremos, no te preocupes- le aseguró el mayor- escucha, necesito que nos cubras a Maryse y a mí. Eres bueno en eso, si se nos hace tarde y no llegamos para cuando todos despierten, inventa una buena excusa.

-Listo- Maryse entró rápidamente en la biblioteca. Ya llevaba puesto un grueso abrigo y llevaba otro para Robert.

-Solo revisaremos que todo esté bien y volveremos, puedes cubrirnos?- le preguntó seriamente Robert al rubio. Jace asintió firmemente, claro que podía hacerlo- bien. Cierra todo cuando nos vayamos, como si nadie hubiese estado aquí, entendió?  
-Si- dijo Jace retrocediendo mientras los Lightwood se acercaban al portal- asegúrense de que este bien, por favor.

-Por supuesto- le dijo Maryse acariciando la mejilla del chico antes de girarse y seguir a su esposo a través del portal. El viento congelado de Reikiavik los golpeó fuertemente en el rostro al llegar al estacionamiento del aeropuerto. Era la mitad de la madrugada, así que nadie los vio aparecer de la nada. Caminaron rápidamente hacia los puestos para rentar un auto. Maryse se dedicó a llamar para rentar un avión para esa misma noche mientras Robert iba por el auto. Robert la llamó para que lo siguiera afuera para esperar el auto. Maryse ya había arreglado su vuelo, esperaba regresar en unas dos horas. Llegó junto a su marido guardando el teléfono en el abrigo. Alzó una ceja al ver que Robert estaba bastante emocionado, luego entendió porque.

-De verdad?- preguntó al ver el lujoso auto deportivo estacionarse frente a ellos. Un Mustang Saleen color negro.

-Qué? Así llegaremos mas rápido- dijo Robert encogiéndose de hombros intentando ocultar su felicidad por conducir un auto tan genial.

-Hombres- murmuró Maryse subiendo al lado del copiloto. Tenía que admitir que Robert tenía razón. Llegaron hasta el Instituto en tan solo veinticinco minutos.

-Espera, espera, déjalo aquí- dijo Maryse señalando un lugar algo alejado del enorme Instituto.

-Aun falta medio kilometro- le dijo Robert, pero le hizo caso a su esposa.

-Si escuchan el motor o ven las luces no pasaremos desapercibidos- le dijo Maryse. Robert asintió y estacionó el auto a un lado del camino, apagando las luces y el motor rápidamente. Los padres Lightwood caminaron, mejor dicho, corrieron, hasta la entrada principal. No nevaba, pero el viento era muy fuerte y levantaba un poco de la nieve en el camino. Al llegar a la enorme puerta principal del Instituto, Robert puso una mano sobre ella. Las puertas de los Institutos se abrían a cualquier Nefilim, pero esa no lo hizo. Robert chasqueó la lengua e intentó empujar la puerta nuevamente antes de darse cuenta de algo.

-Está cerrado con una runa- dijo Robert pasando su mano por la madera.

-Por seguridad, tal vez?- murmuró Maryse sacando su estela y dándosela a su marido.

-El Instituto ya está protegido lo suficiente- dijo Robert pasando la estela por la madera para quitar la protección- esto fue puesto aquí para que nadie saliera, no para que nadie entrara.

-Alec puede abrir esto con su estela- dijo Maryse frunciendo las cejas. Robert solo la miró, si Alec estaba en problemas tal vez eso significaba que no tenía su estela con él. Entraron lentamente y en silencio. El lugar estaba completamente a oscuras y el sonido del fuerte viento colándose por alguna ranura en las ventanas le daba un aspecto bastante tétrico. Caminaron rápidamente hacia las escaleras para subir a las habitaciones. No encendieron ninguna luz, simplemente se aplicaron una runa para poder ver en la oscuridad. No se arriesgarían a ser descubiertos.

-Seguirá en la misma habitación?- preguntó Robert.

-Es lo más probable- caminaron en silencio por los oscuros pasillos rumbo al segundo piso, donde habían dejado a Alec.

-Y si de verdad está en problemas y lo tienen encerrado en otro lado?- preguntó Robert.

-No importa, lo buscaremos por todo el lugar. No me iré de aquí sin ver el rostro de mi hijo y saber que está bien- dijo Maryse con voz firme. Robert asintió apoyándola. Pero pronto supieron que hubiese sido mejor encontrar a Alec encerrado y encadenado en un calabozo en el sótano que en la situación en la que estaba.

Llegaron a la puerta de la habitación en la que habían dejado a Alec, se quedaron en silencio un segundo pegando el oído a la madera. Ambos padres se alarmaron al escuchar los leves sollozos del otro lado de la puerta. Maryse y Robert se miraron preocupados antes de abrir la puerta de golpe. Maryse soltó un grito aterrado mientras que Robert se paralizó, con el corazón saltándose un par de latidos. Ambos vieron una figura moviéndose encima de la figura, significativamente más pequeña, de Alec. El chico levantó el rostro, bañado en lagrimas, mirando con terror a sus padres en la puerta.

-Maldición...- murmuró Aldergold con voz ronca, deteniendo su movimiento y girándose hacia la fuente del sonido.

-Aléjate de él!- gritó Robert llegando al lado de la cama en medio segundo y empujando a Aldergold para quitarlo de encima de Alec. El hombre semi desnudo cayó al lado de la cama. Alec soltó un gritito de dolor, y al verse liberado de debajo de Aldergold, retrocedió rápidamente, recargándose en la cabecera de la cama, recogiendo las rodillas hacia su pecho y poniendo sus manos en la cabeza, como si quisiera protegerse de algo. Sus ojos miraban con horror la escena delante de él.

-Alec- susurró Maryse corriendo al lado de su hijo, abrazándolo. Robert no podía mirar a su hijo, sabía que si lo hacía y veía el estado en que se encontraba, iba a matar a Aldergold en ese instante. En lugar de eso fue a levantar al asqueroso pervertido, que seguía sorprendido por la inesperada llegada de los padres del chico.

-Ponte tu maldita ropa, bastardo asqueroso!- gritó Robert lanzando los pantalones de Aldergold hacia él.

-Robert, por favor!- exclamó Maryse, poniendo sus manos sobre los oídos de Alec. Robert miró a su esposa y a su hijo. Gruñó furioso apartando la mirada y volviendo a concentrarse en Aldergold, quien ya se terminaba de poner los pantalones.

-Maryse, llévate a Alec- dijo Robert con la voz temblándole de rabia. Intentaba por todos los medios contenerse y no cortarle el cuello a Aldergold en ese instante.

-Alec, cariño- lo llamó Maryse, pero Alec seguía con las manos sobre su cabeza, tirando levemente de su cabello con frustración- cielo, vamos, vámonos de aquí.

-No deberían estar aquí- murmuró Aldergold mirando a Robert y a Maryse- no es bueno para Alexander.

-Lo único que no es bueno para mi hijo es tu presencia- dijo Robert entre dientes, sacando una daga de su cinturón.

-Yo soy el que ha estado ayudando a tu hijo, Lightwood- dijo Aldergold- no hice nada más que lo que merecía por pensar esas cosas tan insanas.

-Cierra la boca!- Robert se lanzó hacia adelante, aprisionando a Aldergold contra la pared, poniendo la daga en su cuello.

-Vas a matarme, Lightwood?- preguntó Aldergold casi burlonamente.

-No me faltan ganas- gruñó Robert presionando la afilada hoja contra la piel del hombre- pero no lo haré, me asegurare de que pagues por lo que hiciste.

-Lo único que hice fue ayudar a tu hijo- dijo Aldergold sin importarle lo cerca que tenía la daga de la yugular- sabían perfectamente porque lo enviaban aquí.

-Lo enviamos para que pudiera estar solo y aclarar su mente!- exclamó Robert. Maryse seguía intentando hacer que Alec reaccionara para sacarlo de ahí.

-Necesitaba mucho más que aclarar su mente. Su deseo no estaba bien, tenía que cambiar. Él lo sabía, sabía que lo que sentía no era correcto, no es así, Alec?- preguntó Aldergold mirando al chico. Alec, al escuchar al hombre, sollozó, tirando de su cabello un poco más fuerte, como si intentara arrancarse las imágenes de la cabeza- sabes que funcionaba, Alec. Sabes que te hacía bien.

-Maryse! Llévatelo!- gritó Robert. Maryse intentó mover a Alec, pero el chico se negaba a moverse, abrazaba fuertemente sus rodillas contra el pecho y ocultaba el rostro entre sus piernas.

-Tu hijo lo disfrutaba! Disfrutaba cada segundo!

-CALLATE!- gritó Robert antes de soltar la daga y lanzarse sobre Aldergold golpeándolo repetidas veces en el rostro. Alec sollozó un poco más fuerte, ocultando el rostro entre sus manos.

-Robert!- exclamó Maryse cubriendo las orejas de Alec nuevamente, abrazándolo un poco. Robert se detuvo, dejando a Aldergold ensangrentado en el suelo- basta! Llévate a ese... saca esa cosa de aquí.

-Levántate!- Robert tiró fuertemente de la ropa de Aldergold, poniéndolo de pie bruscamente antes de sacarlo casi arrastrando. Maryse esperó a que Robert sacara al asqueroso hombre y cerrara la puerta antes de volver a intentar calmar a Alec.

-Alec, cariño?- Maryse acarició la cabeza del chico intentado calmarlo- ya, ya, estoy aquí, estas a salvo.

Alec siguió sollozando, pero se calmó lentamente. Maryse siguió acariciando su cabeza y murmurando cariños a su hijo. Poco a poco Alec dejó de llorar, levantó el rostro, pero no miró a su madre. El chico estaba en shock, aun no registraba lo que acababa de pasar. Sus padres lo habían visto en una situación muy vergonzosa, no sabía cómo sentirse. Maryse se dio cuenta que Alec ya no lloraba y se separó un poco. Lo estudió con cuidado y suspiró preocupada. Tenía que sacar a Alec de ahí, dejaría que Robert se encargara de Aldergold.

-Ven, Alec, con cuidado- Maryse se puso de pie y ayudó a Alec a hacer lo mismo, con cuidado de no lastimarlo. Lo llevó hasta el baño, tenía que calmarlo, un poco de agua cliente ayudaría a relajar sus músculos. La mujer lo dejó de pie en la puerta del baño mientras iba a abrir la regadera para preparar un baño. Alec estaba de pie en donde su madre lo había dejado, abrazándose a si mismo y con la mirada perdida. Se sentía algo aliviado de ver a sus padres ahí, ya no tendría que soportar a Aldergold nunca más. Pero al mismo tiempo estaba asustado por que ahora sus padres sabían lo que pasaba, lo que le hacían. Estaba muy avergonzado.

-El agua está caliente ya- le dijo Maryse tocando el agua que salía de la regadera. Alec seguía ido, apenas registraba que su madre le hablaba y que ahora estaba en el baño- Alec, ven.

El chico se movió por inercia, dejando que su madre lo ayudara a sacarse la camisa de pijama. Maryse jadeó con horror al ver la cantidad de cicatrices de viejos Iratzes en la espalda baja de Alec. Sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, pero se contuvo. No podía llorar, no frente a su hijo. Respiró profundamente y dejó la camisa a un lado, hizo dos Iratzes mas sobre las viejas cicatrices y después ayudó a Alec a entrar en la regadera.

-Cielo, anda, el agua te calmará un poco- dijo Maryse empujando suavemente a Alec para que se pusiera bajo el chorro de agua caliente. En efecto, eso apreció ayudar, Alec se relajó un poco, cerrando los ojos un segundo y levantando el rostro para que el agua lo bañara- cariño, quieres que te ayude? Quieres que espere afuera?

Alec pareció registrar que no estaba solo en ese momento. Abrió los ojos y giró el rostro hacia su madre. Maryse lo miraba esperando una respuesta. El chico seguía bajo el chorro de agua, su cuerpo se sentía un poco mejor gracias a los Iratzes que le había hecho su mamá. Alec pasó saliva pesadamente y después miró hacia la puerta antes de volver a mirar a su mamá, Maryse entendió el mensaje.

-Afuera?- Alec asintió levemente. Maryse tomó la camisa de Alec y retrocedió- de acuerdo, estaré aquí afuera, tomate tu tiempo.

Alec volvió a asentir antes de meter el rostro al agua nuevamente. Maryse cerró la puerta del baño y sintió que los sollozos amenazaban con salir. Apretó fuertemente la camisa en sus manos y se mordió el labio. No lloraría, no se arriesgaría a que Alec la viera. Respiró profundamente para calmarse, tomó una decisión al instante, tomó un pedazo de papel y escribió rápidamente a Jace, seguramente el chico estaría despierto y esperándolos, así que leería su mensaje.

 _"Jace. No hagas preguntas ahora, prometo explicarte después. Llevaremos a Alec de regreso. Necesito que me hagas un favor, despierta a Isabelle y dile que comience a empacar sus cosas, todo. Y si pueden también empaquen las cosas de Robert, mías y de Max. Tomaremos unas vacaciones indefinidas. Háganlo lo más rápido posible, llegaremos en unas seis o siete horas."_

Era información suficiente, ya pensaría en una mentira convincente para explicarles por que se iban. Después de enviar el mensaje de fuego, caminó con paso decidido hacia el closet, sacando la maleta de Alec y comenzado a guardar todas sus cosas. Dejó un cambio de ropa para Alec en el baño, el agua seguía corriendo pero no escuchaba ningún ruido. Guardó todo rápidamente en las dos maletas y la mochila de Alec. El chico salió del baño unos minutos después, ya vestido y con el cabello aun húmedo. Maryse se acercó y se estiró para ponerle un gorro en la cabeza para protegerlo del frio de afuera, pero Alec retrocedió rápidamente sin pensarlo, evitando el contacto. Maryse sintió que su corazón se comprimía, pero no reaccionó.

-Lo siento, aquí tienes, está muy frio afuera- dijo la mujer, tendiéndole e gorro a Alec. El chico lo tomó y se lo puso rápidamente- estás listo, cariño? Nos vamos ya?

Alec miró las maletas y mochila y asintió rápidamente tomando su mochila. Madre e hijo tomaron las cosas y salieron de la habitación. Alec no miró en ningún momento hacia atrás, solo quería irse de ese lugar y no volver nunca. Pasaron por los pasillos rápidamente hasta el vestíbulo, escucharon la voz exaltada de Robert tras una de las puertas a la derecha. Alec se estremeció pero no se detuvo.

-Tranquilo, tu papá se encargará de todo lo demás, nosotros nos vamos- le dijo Maryse acariciando el hombro de su hijo con cuidado. Alec pegó un pequeño saltito ante el contacto, pero no se apartó- si quieres espera aquí, el auto está un poco lejos.

Alec negó con la cabeza efusivamente y salió rápidamente del Instituto. Maryse lo siguió, y casi se da de frente con la espalda de su hijo, que se había quedado de pie al tope de las escaleras de la entrada principal. Miraba hacia el horizonte y respiraba profundamente. Maryse suspiró, su hijo no había podido salir a la intemperie en casi tres meses. Lo dejó disfrutar del aire fresco y se adelantó para ir por el auto. Alec dejó su maleta y mochila y bajó los escalones, caminando por la nieve, disfrutando de poder pisar algo que no fuera piedra. Maryse acercó el auto y metió las cosas, mirando como su hijo disfrutaba de la libertad, al fin.

-Alec, vamos- lo llamó cuando terminó de meter las cosas. Alec se giró hacia su madre y corrió rápidamente al auto. Ambos subieron y Maryse aceleró por la carretera. Alec no miró hacia el Instituto ni un segundo, nunca más volvería a ese horrible lugar. Maryse hizo una rápida llamada a la compañía que les rentaría el avión, avisando que llegarían en treinta minutos y quería salir de inmediato. Fueron en silencio por unos diez minutos, Maryse le echaba miraditas a Alec. El chico no había dicho palabra alguna desde... Alec no había hablado para nada en todo ese rato.

-Tienes sueño, cielo?- preguntó la mujer. Alec simplemente negó con la cabeza, mirando por la ventana. No había mucho que ver, aun era de madrugada, estaba oscuro, nublado y estaban en medio de la nada. El chico le subió un poco más a la calefacción del auto- hambre? Creo que hay unas galletas en la guantera.

Alec volvió a negar con la cabeza. Maryse se mordió el labio. No le había prestado atención al hecho de que Alec solo asentía o negaba, y daba las respuestas a señas, sin hablar. Maryse se preocupó un poco, le sacaría platica para asegurarse de que en verdad Alec no hablaba.

-Hijo, estaba pensando- comenzó Maryse, Alec se giró para mirar a su madre- que te parecería vivir en otro lado que no sea el Instituto en Idris? Solo tú y tus hermanos, tu padre y yo?- Alec alzó las cejas, interesado, pero no dijo nada. Maryse lo miró unos segundos esperando que preguntara a que se refería, pero el chico no lo hizo, así que siguió- viviremos en la casa de verano, que te parece? Te agrada la idea?

Alec la miró y asintió con la cabeza, no sonrió, pero se veía muchísimo más tranquilo y cómodo que hacía unos minutos. Maryse entendió que el chico no quería volver al Instituto del Circulo, no quería volver con Valentine. Su madre entendía, ella tampoco quería ver a Valentine, sabía que intentaría arrancarle la cabeza si lo hacía. Alec movió la mano llamando su atención, la mujer sintió su corazón hundirse al darse cuenta que en efecto, Alec no hablaba. El chico había movido la mano para que lo mirara y después se había señalado el hombro. Maryse no entendió al principio, pero Alec señaló una runa en su cuello y después de nuevo a su hombro.

-Jace?- preguntó Maryse cuando recordó que ahí era donde Alec tenía la runa Parabatai. El menor asintió- bueno, la casa no esta tan lejos del Instituto, y Jace cabalga muy rápido, puede visitarnos todo el tiempo. Si?

Alec lo pensó unos segundos y después asintió satisfecho. El viaje siguió tranquilo, con Maryse haciendo inútiles intentos por que Alec hablara con ella. Sabía que no podía obligarlo, ya le había causado mucho dolor al dejarlo en ese horrible lugar. No podía presionar a Alec para que hablara, eso la hizo pensar en algo importante. Robert se había quedado en el Instituto de Reikiavik para reportar a Aldergold. Si la cosa iba a juicio, que estaba segura que lo haría, harían que Alec testificara. Utilizarían la espada mortal en el chico, lo obligarían a hablar. Eso no podía pasar, no era bueno para Alec. Tenía que pensar en algo.

Al llegar al aeropuerto, el avión que habían contratado ya estaba listo. Maryse dejó a Alec junto al equipaje, listo para abordar mientras devolvía el auto rentado. Al regresar al avión, Maryse vio al piloto indicar a Alec que ya podía abordar, pero el chico simplemente negó con la cabeza, bajando la mirada y retrocediendo un par de pasos. El piloto asintió tomando las maletas y subiéndolas al avión. Maryse sintió que el corazón le dolía al darse cuenta de que Alec no quería estar en el reducido espacio del avión, solo con el piloto.

-Listo para irnos, Alec?- preguntó llegando junto a su hijo. Alec se vio sumamente aliviado al ver que su mamá regresaba, asintió con la cabeza y siguió a Maryse dentro del avión. Ambos se sentaron y los pilotos se movieron rápidamente para poder irse de inmediato. Una vez en el aire, el copiloto salió de la cabina anunciando que llegarían en cuatro horas a su destino.

-Gustan alguna bebida?- preguntó el copiloto. Maryse miró a Alec, el chico estudiaba las bebidas que había en el servibar. Al decidirse señaló el jugo de arándano. El copiloto se lo sirvió en un vaso con hielo y se lo entregó- y usted?

-Me vendría bien un trago de whiskey- dijo Maryse. Sentía un dolor de cabeza comenzar a formarse y estaba segura que sería nivel migraña- solo.

-En seguida- el copiloto sirvió el trago a Maryse y se lo entregó.

-Deje la botella- dijo Maryse justo antes de que el hombre regresara al servibar. El copiloto asintió y le entregó la botella de whiskey a Maryse. Alec miró a su madre, Maryse suspiró y le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa, pero no llegó a sus ojos. Alec volvió su atención a su jugo y a la pantalla frente a él que pasaba una película de muchos chicos lanzando rayos de luz por unos palitos de madera. Nunca había entendido las interpretaciones Mundanas acerca de la magia y el mundo de las sombras.

Alec terminó su jugo cuando su madre se servía su cuarto trago de whiskey. Se puso de pie y dejó el vaso en la mesita del servibar. Maryse lo observaba en silencio, Alec lucía muchísimo mas tranquilo ahora que sabía que no volvería a ese horrible lugar nunca. Maryse suspiró vaciando su vaso por cuarta ocasión. El chico encontró un compartimento con almohadas y tomó dos. Le hacía tanta falta una buena noche de sueño. Volvió a su lugar y se acomodó lo mejor que pudo, poniendo una almohada bajo su cabeza y abrazando la otra a un lado.

-Asegúrate de ponerte el cinturón- le dijo Maryse, Alec asintió mientras se lo abrochaba y después volvía a acomodarse- duerme un poco, te despertaré al llegar.

Alec asintió con la cabeza cerrando los ojos. Maryse se puso de pie y sacó una cobija de otro compartimento, cubrió a Alec con cuidado, asegurándose de no asustarlo, y le acarició la cabeza antes de volver a sentarse. Miró a su hijo, a pesar de que era el mayor, aun era su pequeño. Lo miró dormir plácidamente y se preguntó cuando había sido la última vez que su bebe había podido dormir tranquilo.

Se sirvió otro trago cuando sintió que su pecho se comprimía dolorosamente al pensar en todo lo que había pasado Alec. En todo lo que su niño había sufrido. Respiró entrecortadamente y se apresuró a ponerse de pie, dejando el vaso y la botella y corriendo al baño. Cerró la puerta y puso una runa para que no pudieran escucharla desde fuera. Y solo entonces soltó un sonoro sollozo y cayó al suelo al momento que un mundo de lagrimas salían de sus ojos. No quería que Alec la mirara llorar. Se sentía la peor madre del mundo por haber permitido que una cosa tan horrible le pasara a su hijo. Lloró fuertemente, en el suelo del baño del avión, tenía que sacar todo para poder componerse al salir con Alec.

No podía dejar de pensar en todas las horribles cosas que habría vivido su hijo. Esperaba que Robert no matara al desgraciado de Aldergold, al menos no sin dejarla cortarle su parte más sensible primero. Tenían que hacer que ese bastardo nunca volviera a ver la luz del día. Le había causado tanto daño a Alec, Maryse sabía que su hijo necesitaba ayuda. Alec no hablaba, ella no sabía mucho de psicología, y no quería saber nada de psicólogos en lo que restaba de su vida, pero investigaría como podría ayudar a Alec. Haría lo que fuera para asegurarse de que su hijo pudiera recuperarse, lo que sea que Alec necesitara se lo daría. Incluso si eso significaba que tenía que aceptar que a Alec le gustaran los hombres, incluso si significaba que tendrían que dejar el Circulo o todo Idris atrás. Ella estaría ahí para su hijo, como debió estarlo desde un principio.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Oh, si... creo que es buen momento para anunciar que para Magnus falta un poco.. aparece en el capítulo 10... espero sean pacientes..-.-U les prometo que en estos capítulos que siguen antes de Magnus aparecerán personajes que van a encantar..!=D espero sus opiniones..=D


	6. A New Beginning

Mas reviews..! soy tan feliz..! muchas gracias..! En el capitulo anterior al fin salvaron a Alec del infierno en que se encontraba.. pero eso no significa que los problemas terminaran así como así.. Será un largo y duro camino.. no solo para Alec, sino para toda la familia.. espero sigan disfrutando de mi historia..!=D

 **Seika Lightwood:** exactamente eso.. la recuperación es casi tan difícil como el trauma que sufrió.. aun le queda por sufrir a nuestro Alec.. pero ya sabes lo que dicen.. cuando tocas fondo el único lugar a donde puedes ir es hacia arriba..=D y Magnus lo está esperando en la cima.. así que esperemos le ponga empeño..=D gracias por tu review..!

 **Cassie Laufeyson:** que bueno que decidiste darle una oportunidad a mi fic..=D erm.. a pesar de que me insultaste en el Review..xD oh créeme que mi Parabatai me estuvo rogando por mucho tiempo para que matara a Aldergold.. pero no... el tipo no merece una muerte tan sencilla.. tiene que sufrir.. tiene que pagar todo el sufrimiento que le hizo pasar a Alec.. y Valentine.. si.. ya veremos... aquí tienes otro capítulo..! espero te guste..!

 **Anahi Chan:** tranquila.. la familia hará todo lo posible por ayudar a Alec a recuperarse.. Alec tiene hermanos y Parabatai que lo aman y no lo dejaran solo.. y ahora fuera de ese infierno solo le queda recuperarse... veamos que tan mal está en este capi..=D muchas gracias por el review..=D

 **Nicolas:** qué bueno que la saga de Cazadores de Sombras tiene un nuevo fan..! pero.. en mi historia me baso en los libros.. en todos los que han salido incluyendo las Crónicas de Bane y las de la Academia de Cazadores de Sombras.. me encanta que leas mi historia.. pero no querría spoilearte los libros..xD así que bajo tu propio riesgo vas a leer..xD muchas gracias por tu review..=D

 **Stephanie-nii-san:** muchas gracias por tus lindas palabras a pesar de que la historia es bastante oscura...! pero ya comienza a aclararse..! espero te siga gustando..=D

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

 **A New Beginning..!**

-Estás segura de que ya tienes todo?- le preguntó Jace a Isabelle. En cuanto había recibido el mensaje de fuego de Maryse, Jace había corrido a la habitación de la chica y la había despertado. No le explicó mucho, pero al final había aceptado a creerle y empacar. Entre los dos, con mucho esfuerzo y desorganización, habían logrado meter casi todo lo perteneciente a la familia Lightwood en maletas y cajas robadas de la sala de armas. Ya eran las siete de la mañana y las personas no tardarían en despertar. Jace tenía que salir con alguna buena excusa para explicar las cajas y la ausencia de los Lightwood.

-Metimos todo lo importante- le respondió Izzy encogiéndose de hombros- si necesitan algo mas, siempre pueden regresar, no es como si estuviese tan lejos.

-Supongo que tienes razón- dijo Jace. Se quedaron en el vestíbulo del Instituto, esperando que ningún adulto pasara por ahí y los cuestionara. Isabelle estaba pegada a la ventana enseguida de la puerta, mirando hacia el camino de tierra esperando ver algún caballo o carruaje. Jace estaba sentado sobre las cosas, mirando hacia el pasillo vigilando que nadie bajara.

-Ya vienen!- exclamó Izzy al ver aparecer un carruaje por el camino de piedra. La niña corrió hasta la puerta y la abrió.

-Segura?!- Jace saltó de encima de las cajas y llegó a la puerta, ayudando a la chica a abrir la pesada madera. Los dos se quedaron en los escalones de la entrada, saludando con la mano hacia el carruaje que se acercaba rápidamente. Ambos estaban sumamente emocionados de ver a Alec de nuevo. El carruaje se detuvo y el cochero abrió la puerta para que los ocupantes pudieran bajar.

-Alec! Alec!- saltó Isabelle en cuanto su hermano sacaba un pie del carruaje. Alec, al ver a su hermanita, saltó fuera del carruaje y corrió hasta ella, atrapándola en el aire cuando saltó hacia él. Ambos se abrazaron fuertemente.

-Sigo yo, sigo yo!- dijo Jace acercándose a su Parabatai. Izzy soltó a Alec y Jace se le lanzó encima también, pero lo que pasó después los sorprendió demasiado. Alec retrocedió, alejándose de Jace, luciendo algo asustado. Maryse se paralizó en los escalones del carruaje, mirando la escena. Todos se quedaron congelados, Jace bajó los brazos poco a poco. Izzy estuvo por preguntarle a su hermano que le pasaba, pero Jace se le adelantó -yo... leí tu carta.

Entonces Alec pareció reaccionar. Miró a Jace con ojos brillantes. Como el rubio le devolvía una mirada no dolida, sino preocupada. Tuvo que patearse mentalmente por reaccionar así. Era Jace, su Parabatai. Lo que le había pasado no había sido culpa suya. Alec era el responsable de todo. Alec había tenido esos sentimientos hacia Jace. Alec había decidido salir con otro hombre. Nada más que las acciones del propio Alec habían dado como resultado lo que Aldergold le había hecho. Ese había sido su horrible castigo. El cual lo atormentaría por el resto de su vida.

No debía de hacer que los demás sufrieran también por su culpa. Jace no se merecía eso. Aldergold pudo haberle quitado todo, menos a su familia, y Jace era parte de ella. Antes de que Isabelle pudiera preguntarle qué pasaba, Alec se lanzó hacia adelante y abrazó al rubio fuertemente. Jace respondió al abrazo igual de fuerte. Sintió a Alec ocultar su rostro en su cuello y soltar pequeños sollozos.

-Tranquilo, ya estas a salvo- susurró mientras le acariciaba torpemente la cabeza. Maryse respiró tranquila, ya había visto como Alec rechazaba el contacto con los hombres, pero no había pensado que también se sintiera así con su propio Parabatai.

-Niños, terminaron de empacar?- preguntó Maryse terminando de bajar del carruaje también. Llamando la atención de Isabelle, que seguía luciendo confundida.

-Lo que pudimos- le dijo Isabelle acercándose a ella.

-Bien, tenemos que subir todo a una carreta para llevárnoslo- dijo Mirando las maletas y cajas- de donde sacaron las cajas?

-Erm...- Isabelle y Jace la miraron con sonrisas inocentes que ni ellos mismos creían.

-Olvídenlo- dijo Maryse rodando los ojos- vamos por una carreta.

-No vamos a usar el portal?- preguntó Izzy.

-Tenemos que llevarnos los caballos de todas formas, nos vendrá bien un paseo, no lo creen?- preguntó acariciando el cabello de Alec. El chico asintió mirándola. Cada miembro del Circulo tenía un caballo, al cumplir la mayoría de edad o al ingresar, se les asignaba uno. Los Lightwood tenían dos, así que, para poder irse y no quedarse sin transportación, Maryse tomó una carreta y ató a los caballos mientras que Alec, Jace e Izzy subían todas las cosas. No habían empacado absolutamente todo, pero tenían lo importante, ya volverían Maryse y Robert por lo que restaba. Al terminar de subir todo, Alec fue hacia ella y señaló la carreta.

-Terminaron?- le preguntó a su hijo mayor, Alec asintió- bien, es todo, su padre nos verá allá y...

-Falta algo!- saltó Jace. Los tres Lightwood se giraron para verlo llegar con una maleta.

-Y eso es?- preguntó Maryse.

-Mi maleta, yo también voy- le dijo Jace tomando su maleta y subiéndola a la carreta.

-No, no, a donde crees que vas?- le preguntó Maryse, pero no lo detuvo. Jace acomodó su maleta entre las cosas de los Lightwood antes de girarse hacia Maryse.

-No creerás que pueden traer a Alec después de una ausencia de tres meses y dejarme con él solo cinco minutos, o si?- le dijo cruzándose de brazos. Maryse se masajeó las sienes. Jace era más terco que su padre- claro que voy a ir, no te preocupes.

Maryse levantó la mirada al escuchar a Jace. Alec le había tomado la mano al rubio, mirándolo preocupado. Maryse los observó, a pesar de que Alec no había dicho nada, Jace sabía perfectamente lo que quería. Se mordió el labio pensando en sus opciones. Ella adoraba a Jace, era un chico altanero, pero se daba a querer, además que era muy apegado a Alec. Tenerlo cerca sería bueno para el chico.

-Bien, de acuerdo- dijo Maryse, los tres chicos la miraron emocionados.

-Si!- Izzy saltó y abrazó a Jace y a Alec.

-Pero primero hablaremos con tu padre- les dijo Maryse poniendo una mano sobre los rubios rizos.

-Van a dar las ocho, seguro ya va a desayunar- le dijo Jace.

-Nosotros iremos a hablar con Stephen- indicó Maryse- Isabelle, Alec, vayan por Max. Espérennos aquí, si viene alguien no respondan preguntas hasta que yo llegue.

-Entendido- dijo Isabelle haciendo un saludo militar antes de tomar la mano de Alec y llevarlo a la habitación de Max.

-Vamos, Jace- Maryse y el pequeño Herondale emprendieron camino hacia las habitaciones de los adultos. Se encontraron con Stephen y Céline en las escaleras, listos para desayunar. Al ver a Maryse pararse frente a ellos junto a Jace, Céline suspiró y Stephen rodó los ojos.

-Que hizo ahora?- le preguntó a Maryse mirando derrotado a su hijo.

-Eso es ofensivo- murmuró Jace alzando una ceja.

-No hizo nada, Stephen- respondió Maryse- pero tengo que hablar contigo sobre algo.

-De acuerdo- dijo Stephen sin creerle mucho- que sucede?

-Robert y yo nos llevamos a nuestros hijos a la casa de campo- dijo Maryse sin rodeos. Céline le sonrió.

-Oh, adelantaran sus vacaciones del año entrante?- preguntó Céline.

-No- le respondió Maryse, firmemente- nos vamos. Nos iremos a vivir a la casa Lightwood.

-Qué?- Stephen y Céline la miraron sin comprender. El hombre la miró negando con la cabeza.

-Pero... pero Maryse...

-No se lo dijimos a nadie, fue una decisión que tomamos hace apenas unas horas- lo interrumpió Maryse, quería hablar con él rápidamente para poder irse lo más pronto posible.

-Y Valentine?- preguntó Stephen. Maryse lo miró fríamente.

-No tengo que pedir permiso a Valentine para hacer lo correcto- le respondió Maryse- escucha, la única razón por la que te estoy diciendo esto, es porque Jace...

-Quiero ir con ellos- la interrumpió Jace, mirando a sus padres, decidido.

-Jonathan- Céline miró a su hijo, suplicante.

-Hace meses que no veo a Alec- le dijo a sus padres- quiero estar con él un tiempo. Y ya se va del Instituto, no puedo estar yendo y viniendo todos los días.

-Pero tienes que entrenar- le dijo Stephen.

-Mis hijos entrenaran allá, Stephen- le dijo Maryse.

-Si! Además, sabes lo estudioso que es Alec, me ayudará- siguió Jace. Céline y Stephen se miraron.

-Pero Valentine...

-Stephen, es tu hijo, no de Valentine- le dijo Maryse firmemente. Ya había tenido suficiente con Valentine y su terquedad en educar a los hijos de otros- tu eres el que sabe lo que es bueno para él, no Valentine. Tú eres su padre, es tú responsabilidad.

Stephen la miró confundido. Maryse nunca había estado en contra de algo que decía Valentine. Era como él, siempre obediente, siempre leal. Se preguntó que había pasado para que Maryse estuviese tan alterada. Céline le tocó el brazo llamando su atención. Los padres Herondale se miraron un par de segundos y entonces Stephen suspiró.

-Bien, de acuerdo- Jace saltó de felicidad, Maryse simplemente asintió con la cabeza- pero será solo unos días.

-Ya tengo empacado todo para una semana- dijo Jace rápidamente. Sus padres se sorprendieron.

-Que ibas a irte sin permiso, jovencito?- le preguntó Céline cruzando los brazos.

-Aparentemente ese era su plan- dijo Maryse- por eso lo traje.

-Gracias, Maryse- le dijo Céline- nuestro hijo, a diferencia de los tuyos, es un irresponsable.

-Que no conoces a Isabelle?- le preguntó Jace y Stephen le dedicó una mirada de advertencia.

-No se preocupen, cuidaremos bien de Jace mientras esté allá- les aseguró Maryse. Céline asintió con la cabeza, agradecida.

-Bien, y cuando es que se van?- preguntó Stephen.

-Ahora- le dijo Maryse. Los padres Herondale se sorprendieron.

-Como, ya?- preguntó Céline.

-Sip, el carruaje está afuera, listo para irnos- dijo Jace, saltando a abrazar a su madre. Maryse se apartó a un poco dándoles espacio.

-Ten mucho cuidado, y pórtate bien- dijo Céline abrazando a su hijo- por lo que más quieras, compórtate.

-Sí, mamá- dijo Jace inocentemente. Céline suspiró separándose de él. Stephen abrazo a su hijo.

-Hazle caso a tu madre- le dijo, Jace soltó una risa.

-Tienes todo mi permiso de regañarlo, Maryse- le dijo Céline.

-Créeme, no iba a pedirte permiso para regañarlo- le dijo Maryse mirando a Jace con una ceja alzada.

-Cuídate, hijo- le dijo Stephen revolviendo el cabello del chico.

-Vamos, Jace- el chico Herondale siguió a Maryse por el pasillo. Escuchaba a sus padres caminar lentamente detrás de ellos mientras discutían en voz baja. Pasaron junto a los demás miembros del Circulo que ya comenzaban a ir al comedor para desayunar. Maryse simplemente daba los buenos días, sin detenerse a nada mas, el rubio la seguía de cerca. Maryse y Jace llegaron al vestíbulo y se encontraron con la situación que menos querían tener en ese momento.

-Maryse, que significa esto?- preguntó Valentine al verla bajar las escaleras a toda velocidad. Valentine estaba ahí junto a sus hijos. Izzy estaba de pie frente a su hermano mayor protectoramente, mirando a Valentine amenazante- todas sus cosas están en esa carreta.

-Sí, lo están- dijo Maryse acercándose a paso rápido. Jace se quedó al pie de la escalera. Stephen y Céline llegaron junto a él, observando la escena.

-No lo entiendo, que está haciendo Alec aquí?- preguntó mirando al chico. Alec estaba encogido en su lugar, con la mirada fija en el suelo y se notaba que temblaba un poco.

-Isabelle, sube a Max a la carreta- dijo Maryse llegando junto a ellos y parándose frente a Valentine.

-Pero...

-Haz lo que te digo, ahora- la interrumpió su madre. Izzy se sorprendió al ver lo seria que estaba, así que simplemente tomó la mano de Max y lo sacó del Instituto. Jace estaba aun al pie de la escalera, junto a sus padres- nos vamos a la casa de campo.

-Maryse, no entiendo...

-Ahora no me importa que nadie comprenda nada- lo interrumpió Maryse- solo quiero sacar a mis hijos de aquí.

-Maryse, espera, por favor, habla conmigo- la detuvo Valentine. Entonces se dio cuenta de que el chico intentaba esconderse detrás de su madre, como si intentara protegerse- es por Alec?

-Es por mis hijos, todos- dijo Maryse seriamente. Empujó levemente a Alec para que saliera y se uniera a sus hermanos. El chico dio un par de pasos torpes hacia la salida.

-Pasó algo en Islandia?- preguntó Valentine e inmediatamente notó la tensión en los cuerpos de Maryse y Alec- no comprendo.

-Ya te dije que no tienes porque comprender...

-Enviabas cartas diciendo que todo estaba bien y justo cuando Aldergold me envía una carta diciendo que necesitas un mes más, de pronto llamas a tus padres para decir que quieres regresar?- dijo Valentine mirando al chico. Alec se había quedado petrificado, con la mirada fija en el suelo y respiraba entrecortadamente- solo nos engañaste para que te trajéramos de vuelta en solo tres meses?

-Valentine- dijo Maryse en modo de advertencia.

-Fue solo un berrinche tuyo por querer regresar y los hiciste ir por ti, eso fue?- Alec negó furiosamente con la cabeza, sin levantar la mirada- entonces que fue? Respóndeme, Alexander- dijo en su autoritaria voz.

-Valentine!- Maryse se puso frente a su hijo, lucía como una leona a punto de atacar para proteger a su cachorro. Y Valentine sabía que lo haría. El hombre retrocedió un par de pasos, dándoles espacio- aléjate de mis hijos.

-Maryse...

-Vámonos- dijo la mujer, girándose y tomando a Alec por un brazo para sacarlo de ahí- Jace!

El rubio corrió hacia la salida, despidiéndose de sus padres con la mano y dedicándole una dura mirada a Valentine antes de salir tras Maryse y Alec. Al llegar a la carreta, Maryse le indicó a los chicos que subieran atrás, en el pequeño espacio que habían dejado al subir las cosas. Max pareció darse cuenta que Alec estaba a punto de llorar, en cuanto su hermano mayor estuvo sentado, se subió a su regazo y lo abrazó con fuerza, sin decir nada. Alec abrazó a su hermanito, ocultando el rostro en su cabello, tan rebelde como el suyo. Maryse subió al asiento del conductor y puso a los caballos en marcha sin mirar ni una vez a Valentine y Stephen, que se habían quedado en la puerta del Instituto preguntándose qué habría pasado en la familia Lightwood para tenerlos así.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Después de una media hora de andar por el pequeño camino de tierra, entre secciones de bosque y grandes explanadas de verde pasto, a lo lejos pudieron ver la casa de campo de los Lightwood. Isabelle, Jace y Max exclamaron emocionados. Maryse miró a su hijo mayor, Alec le devolvió la mirada con una pequeña sonrisa. Si iban ahí algunas veces, unas cuantas semanas al año para pasar vacaciones en familia, pero no habían ido en más de ocho meses.

-La casa estará llena de polvo, chicos, no quiero que bajen nada hasta limpiar un poco- les indicó Maryse.

-Vamos a limpiar?- se quejó Isabelle.

-A menos que quieras pasarte el día estornudando y tosiendo- le dijo Maryse encogiéndose de hombros.

-Será divertido- le dijo Jace- el que se ensucie menos, pierde.

-No se atrevan- dijo Maryse seriamente y los cuatro niños rieron. Maryse miró encantada a Alec, escuchándolo reír al fin. Traer a Jace había sido una grandiosa idea. Al llegar a la casa, los cuatro chicos saltaron de la carreta, Max con la ayuda de Alec, y corrieron dentro- momento!

Los cuatro chicos, al escuchar el grito de Maryse, se acercaron a ella y se pararon derechos en una fila recta. Maryse suspiró, arrepintiéndose de inmediato cuando una nube de polvo entró en su boca. Después de que Alec le diera un par de golpecitos en la espalda, dejó de toser. El lugar tenía una capa de polvo sobre todo, les tomaría todo el día dejarla decente y al menos tres para dejarla completamente limpia.

-Este lugar es una pocilga- murmuró Jace, Maryse lo miró alzando una ceja y Jace le sonrió como disculpa.

-Ahora, niños- comenzó Maryse- organicémonos. Jace y Alec, suelten a los caballos y llévenlos al establo, asegúrense de que tengan comida y agua.

-Bien- dijo Jace, Alec asintió.

-Isabelle, tu y Max comiencen a limpiar la sala de estar- le dijo a sus más pequeños, la sala era la que tenía menos cosas que podían romperse.

-No deberíamos limpiar las habitaciones primero?- preguntó Izzy.

-Primero debo limpiar la cocina- le respondió su madre- y no pienso mandarlos al segundo piso sin supervisión.

-Cuando Alec y yo terminemos con los caballos podremos subir- le dijo Jace.

-Si! Quiero mi habitación con vista a la montaña- dijo Izzy.

-Su padre y yo nos quedaremos con la principal, Max en la que esta enseguida de esa- les indicó Maryse- quedan cuatro disponibles.

-Yo quiero...

-Alec elegirá su habitación primero porque es el mayor- interrumpió Maryse a su hija. Isabelle hizo un puchero pero no dijo nada- ahora, andando, tenemos que dejar este lugar decente hoy.

Maryse se dedicó a abrir todas las ventanas de la casa mientras que Max e Izzy pasaban un trapo húmedo por toda superficie de la sala y quitaban las sabanas que cubrían los sillones y sillas. Maryse tomó las sabanas y las puso en un rincón, tendría que sacudirlas afuera, sacudiría todo de una vez. Tomó una silla y se paró sobre esta para quitar las finas cortinas que cubrieran las ventanas. Veía a Jace y Alec afuera, llevando a los caballos tranquilamente al establo para que descansaran.

-Mamá?- Isabelle la llamó mientras quitaba las cortinas.

-Dime- Maryse siguió desenganchando las cortinas.

-Por qué Alec no habla?- Maryse dejó caer los ganchos de las cortinas. Se giró lentamente para mirar a su hija. La chica sostenía el trapo húmedo entre las manos y la miraba preocupada. Maryse suspiró y miró a Max, estaba distraído, y muy concentrado, limpiando la mesa de centro. La mujer se agachó para recoger los ganchos que había soltado.

-Pues, porque no tiene ganas de hablar, cielo- le dijo.

-Es porque estuvo en Islandia mucho tiempo?- preguntó Isabelle y Maryse sintió un nudo en la garganta. Terminó de juntar los ganchos y se hincó para quedar a la altura de la chica.

-Alec no habla porque no quiere, Izzy- le dijo, poniendo sus manos sobre los hombros de la menor- y no podemos forzarlo a hablar, de acuerdo?

-Pero, si no sabemos por qué no habla no podremos ayudarlo a que hable- le dijo Izzy. Maryse se mordió el labio inferior un momento.

-Escucha, Alec va a hablar cuando esté listo para hacerlo- le dijo firmemente- hasta entonces, solo podemos estar ahí para él. Apoyándolo en lo que necesite y esforzándonos por entenderlo lo mejor que podamos. Puedes hacer eso por tu hermano? Si?

-Claro que puedo- dijo Izzy asintiendo frenéticamente. Maryse le sonrió, sabía que Isabelle estaba dispuesta a hacer lo que fuera por Alec.

-Buena chica- Maryse le acarició la cabeza- ahora, a seguir limpiando, tenemos mucho trabajo por hacer.

Una vez que Jace y Alec terminaron de acomodar a los caballos, comenzaron a ayudar adentro. Alec ayudó a su madre a limpiar la cocina y Jace organizaba a Izzy y Max para ser un poco más eficientes con la sala y el comedor. Para la mitad de la tarde, entre todos ellos habían logrado desempolvar la cocina, comedor y sala.

-Muy buen trabajo, chicos- dijo Maryse mirando a los menores, todos estaban llenos de polvo, despeinados pero felices- ahora, prepararé la comida antes de seguir con las habitaciones.

-Ya podemos elegir?- preguntó Izzy dando saltitos emocionada.

-Sí, vamos al segundo piso, con calma!- exclamó al ver que los chicos estaban por soltar la carrera.

Llegaron al segundo piso, había seis habitaciones en total, la casa de campo de los Lightwood era bastante amplia. Jace e Izzy empujaron a Alec para que fuera adelante y eligiera su habitación. El ojiazul se paseó lentamente hasta llegar a la habitación que siempre le había gustado, una con vista hacia los prados, donde a lo lejos se veía una parte del lago Lyn y aun mas lejos podían llegarse a ver las torres de cristal que se alzaban en Alicante. Miró al rededor y asintió satisfecho.

-Esta es la que te gusta, cariño?- le preguntó Maryse poniendo una mano sobre su hombro, Alec respingó ante el contacto, pero intentó contenerse. El chico se giró con una sonrisa y asintió. Maryse le devolvió la sonrisa y acarició su cabello.

-Bien, sigo yo!- dijo Jace girándose para salir del lugar.

-Claro que no, voy yo!- Izzy lo detuvo tomándolo de la mano.

-Alec fue el primero porque es el mayor, de él sigo yo- le dijo Jace mirando a la chica.

-A ti te adoptó mamá, aun no cuentas con los privilegios de la familia, así que me toca a mí- se quejó Izzy antes de salir corriendo por la puerta. Jace la siguió y Maryse rodó los ojos.

-Niños, tranquilos, con cuidado- los regañó saliendo tras ellos. Alec sonrió mirando hacia la puerta, había extrañado tanto el caos y la conmoción.

Max caminó hasta él, levantando la cabeza para poder mirarlo. Alec le sonrió a su hermanito y lo tomó en brazos para que pudiera ver por la ventana. El paisaje era hermoso, nada comparado con los muertos prados de Islandia. Se estremeció al pensarlo, por meses solo había podido mirar por la ventana y soñar con su libertad. Pero ahora no tenía que conformarse con mirar por la ventana, si quería podía salir y correr por esas grandes explanadas de pasto, o trepar un árbol. Un par de lagrimas rebeldes dejaron sus ojos y tuvo que morderse el labio para no sollozar. Entonces, Max lo abrazó por el cuello fuertemente, sorprendiéndolo.

-Te extrañé, Alec- murmuró el niño a su oído. Alec abrazó a su hermanito contra él. Ya no pensaría en ese horrible lugar, nunca más. Estaba con su familia y era lo que importaba, ellos jamás lo dejarían otra vez.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Eran las seis de la mañana y Maryse ya estaba despierta y vestida, a pesar de que al día anterior se habían dormido muy tarde terminando de limpiar. Estaba en la sala, limpiando distraídamente un poco mejor lo que sus hijos habían limpiado. No podía dejar de pensar en que seguiría después. Le dolía la cabeza de solo pensarlo. No quería que Alec se viera envuelto en ningún juicio. Su hijo no sufriría por ese hombre ni un segundo más. Escuchó un ruido afuera y al mirar por la ventana logró ver un reflejo azul que duró solo unos segundos. Fue hacia la puerta principal, estaba segura de que había sido un portal.

-Robert?- llamó abriendo la puerta principal. Su esposo estaba ahí, junto a un par de cajas con las pocas cosas que Izzy y Jace no habían empacado.

-Terminé de traer todo- dijo el hombre, tomando una de las cajas y entrando en la casa- como está Alec?

-Estar con sus hermanos y con Jace lo ayudó a tranquilizarse- le dijo la mujer, saliendo para ayudar con las cosas. Eran cinco cajas algo grandes en total.

-Vaya, hicieron un gran trabajo- dijo Robert dejando la caja junto a las escaleras y echando un vistazo a la sala.

-Los niños estaban emocionados- le dijo Maryse, dejando otra caja junto a la que había metido Robert. Ambos salieron de nuevo para tomar otra caja- te quedaste a dormir en el Instituto?

-Claro que no, me tomó un rato poder hacer que la Clave abriera un portal para poder llevar a Aldergold a Alicante- dijo Robert negando con la cabeza- y no tienes idea de lo que me costó convencerlos de lo que había hecho el tipo. Son demasiado cerrados, no creen que uno de nosotros sea capaz de hacer una cosa como esa.

-Pero lo encerraron, cierto?- preguntó Maryse, preocupada. Robert tomó otra caja y se dirigió a la casa.

-Claro que sí, no me fui de ahí hasta que vi que lo pusieran en una celda y que me dieran los papeles para confirmar que el caso seguiría confidencial- le dijo Robert, Maryse tomó otra caja también y volvió dentro.

-Nadie más se enterará?- preguntó Maryse. Era muy importante para ella, para todos ellos, que nadie se enterara de lo que le había pasado a Alec. Solo lo haría mas difícil para el chico. No quería a nadie murmurando a espaldas de su hijo. Dejaron las cajas y salieron nuevamente.

-Nadie más que el Cónsul, la Inquisidora y unos cuantos que sirvan de jurado- le explicó- tardé todo el día en convencerlos de que no fuera una audiencia abierta como todos los demás juicios, que no se convocara a todo el Consejo. De hecho aun no estoy muy seguro de haberlo logrado. Pero firmaron la petición de confidencialidad que solicité, así que tenemos hasta el día del juicio para pensar bien las cosas. Llegué al Instituto a las tres de la mañana. Tuve que bañarme y después terminar de empacar.

-Llegaste muy tarde. Empacaste todo esto muy rápido- dijo Maryse mirando la ultima caja que llevaba Robert. El hombre la miró de reojo.

-De hecho no lo hice solo- dijo entrando a la casa- Valentine me ayudó.

-Valentine?- preguntó Maryse sin creerlo. Valentine no había querido dejarla ir sin una explicación, porque de pronto los ayudaba a mudarse?- le dijiste algo?

-No, no quería arriesgarme a que los demás escucharan- le dijo dejando la ultima caja junto al montón- pero se comportó muy bien, dice que no vendrá a hablar con nosotros si no queremos, pero que le intriga saber que pasó. Incluso me permitió usar el portal.

Maryse se quedó en silencio y fue hacia la sala. Se dejó caer sobre uno de los sillones, mordiéndose el labio. Robert siguió a su esposa lentamente y se sentó junto a ella. Ambos padres estaban sumamente preocupados. Sabían que Alec no quería ver a Valentine. Pero por el comportamiento que había presentado con ellos, estaban casi seguros de que Valentine no tenía idea de lo que Aldergold hacía en el Instituto de Reikiavik. Valentine había ayudado a Robert, estaba preocupado por ellos.

-Robert, he estado pensando. Creo que...

-Necesitaremos a Valentine para que nos ayude contra Aldergold- la interrumpió Robert. No era una pregunta, era una afirmación.

-Exacto- dijo Maryse, mirándolo- no quiero que sea un juicio abierto. No quiero que hagan que nuestro hijo tome la espada Mortal. No quiero que Alec vea a ese desgraciado. Valentine puede lograr esas cosas.

-Lo sé, también pensé lo mismo. Le escribiré a Valentine para que vengan entonces- dijo Robert levantándose para dirigirse a la biblioteca, pero Maryse lo detuvo tomándolo del brazo.

-No quiero que Alec lo vea- le dijo a su marido. Robert asintió- pienso que aun se sentirá incomodo en su presencia.

-Le diré que venga tarde- le aseguró antes de salir de la sala. Maryse suspiró y se masajeó la sien, su dolor de cabeza empeoraba cada minuto. Escuchó pequeños pasos en el piso superior y supo que alguno de sus hijos ya estaba en pie. Suspiró y sacó su estela del bolsillo, tenía que quitarse el dolor de cabeza para hacer el desayuno.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Al día siguiente los Lightwood comían tranquilamente en el comedor. Les gustaba su estancia en la casa de verano, era mucho más tranquila. Estaban terminando su postre. Maryse le servía un poco de pay a Robert y Jace se había puesto de pie para servirse más agua. Max había tomado su brownie y caminaba por el comedor dejando cochinero digno de un niño de 5 años tras de él. Robert rió al mirar a su pequeño tirar migajas a lo Hansel y Gretel detrás de él. Maryse volvió con un pedazo de pay para ella y otro para Robert y se dispuso a sentarse a comer.

-Mami, alguien viene- Max, que apenas si alcanzaba a mirar por la ventana, señalaba hacia afuera mientras miraba a su madre. Maryse dejó su plato y fue hacia la ventana, en efecto, dos figuras se acercaban desde la colina, eran dos hombres montando a caballo.

-Es Valentine- murmuró Robert llegando a su lado. Escucharon un fuerte repiqueteo a la mesa, se giraron para ver que Alec había soltado el tenedor sobre el plato, los miraba alarmado.

-Pensé que vendría por la noche- murmuró de regreso Maryse- cuando los niños estuvieran dormidos.

-Valentine siempre hace lo que quiere- dijo Robert dedicándole una significativa mirada a su esposa antes de dirigirse a la puerta principal.

-Niños, a sus habitaciones- dijo Maryse. Alec no tuvo que esperar que se lo dijeran dos veces. Se puso de pie, tomó a Max en brazos y se dirigió a las escaleras.

-Pero no he terminado mi postre- dijo Izzy señalando su brownie.

-Llévatelo- le indicó Maryse, poniendo el postre de Isabelle sobre un plato y empujándola un poco para ponerla de pie- solo no tires ni una migaja sobre la cama.

-Sí, mamá- dijo Izzy saliendo de la cocina a paso rápido.

-Mi papá también viene- dijo Jace asomándose por la ventana.

-Cuando terminemos de hablar podrás saludarlo, te avisaré- le dijo Maryse, Jace simplemente asintió y salió del comedor. Maryse suspiró mirando a los dos hombres que se acercaban galopando colina abajo. Sintió una punzada en el pecho, pero la reprimió antes de ir a la entrada junto a su marido.

Valentine y Stephen pasaron frente a la casa y la rodearon hasta el establo. Robert fue tras ellos tranquilamente, esperando que ambos desmontaran y sujetaran a los caballos para que bebieran agua.

-Pensé haber especificado en la carta que vinieras por la noche, Valentine- dijo Robert una vez que ambos hombres se alejaron de sus caballos y caminaron hacia él.

-No pude esperar- dijo Valentine acercándose rápidamente- tengo que hablar con ustedes de inmediato.

-Ahora tu eres el que quiere decirnos algo?- preguntó Maryse llegando detrás de su marido.

-Fui a Alicante esta mañana, mi madre me dijo que habías estado ahí hasta media noche antier- dijo Stephen mirando a Robert.

-Tenía que atender unos asuntos- dijo Robert cruzándose de brazos.

-Esos asuntos incluyen a Gunnar Aldergold tras las rejas?- preguntó Valentine. Maryse y Robert palidecieron.

-Como lo...

-No me dijeron nada, tranquilo- le dijo Valentine levantando una mano para detenerlo- investigue por cuenta propia. Gunnar está en una de las celdas del Gard, pero no tengo idea de por qué.

Maryse y Robert se miraron, no sabían si molestarse o aliviarse porque Valentine ya tuviera una idea de a lo que iba. Pero ambos, Valentine y Stephen, lucían ciertamente preocupados. Sabían que algo muy malo debía de pasar para que un Cazador de Sombras fuera encerrado.

-Te explicaremos adentro- le dijo Maryse girándose para dirigirlos al estudio. No habían limpiado aun, pero a diferencia de la sala y comedor, el estudio si tenía puerta y podrían poner una runa para que los chicos no escucharan.

-Y Jace?- preguntó Stephen entrado a la casa.

-Los niños están arriba- le respondió Maryse sin detenerse- le llamaremos al terminar de hablar.

Los cuatro adultos entraron en el estudio y Robert cerró la puerta antes de dibujarle una runa. Valentine se sentó en uno de los sillones y Stephen se quedó de pie junto a él. Maryse y Robert tomaron asiento frente a ellos.

-Bien- dijo Valentine- podrían explicarme que fue lo que sucedió?

Robert miró a su esposa, Maryse tenía la mirada fija en el suelo, no parecía tener intención de hablar, el hombre suspiró y volvió su vista hacia Valentine.

-Alec no estaba bien en Islandia, Valentine- dijo Robert firmemente- las cartas que nos enviaban no eran de él. Alec nunca dejaría de escribirles a sus hermanos y a Jace. Me siento como un idiota al no haberme dado cuenta antes.

-Entonces Alec no escribía? Quieres decir que Aldergold escribía por él y enviaba cartas? No entiendo por qué haría eso- dijo Valentine cruzándose de brazos, claramente encontraba poco probable lo que decía Robert- se que tal vez el tratamiento que le daba a Alec era duro, pero...

-Valentine, no tienes idea de lo que era ese maldito "tratamiento"- le dijo Robert seriamente. Valentine y Stephen se sorprendieron, Robert sonaba furioso.

-Creo que estábamos de acuerdo al decir que Alec necesitaba un tratamiento para mejorar su...

-Deja de llamarlo "tratamiento"- lo interrumpió Robert, mirándolo fríamente- eso no era un jodido tratamiento.

-Acaso sabes cuál era? En qué consistía? Robert, si te estás basando en lo que dice tu hijo para sacar conclusiones...

-No me baso en lo que dice Alec porque Alec no puede hablar- la voz de Robert tembló de rabia.

-No puede hablar? A que te refieres?- pregunto Stephen.

-Me refiero a que me importa una mierda si me creen o no- le respondió el hombre Lightwood firmemente- mi hijo no estaba bien, así que lo saqué de ahí.

-Bien, de acuerdo. Pero eso no explica que hace Aldergold encerrado- le dijo Valentine sin alterarse.

-Eso es culpa de su "tratamiento" enfermo- le dijo Robert.

-Solo porque no te gustan sus métodos no significa que puedes llevar a un Nefilim a la cárcel, Robert- le dijo Valentine sobándose la sien con los dedos. No entendía por qué los Lightwood estaban tan molestos cuando desde un principio habían estado de acuerdo con eso.

-Que no me gustan sus métodos? Lo que le hizo a Alec es inaceptable! Para un Nefilim, para un Mundano, Subterráneo, lo que sea!- exclamó Robert- estoy completamente seguro de que en esa estúpida carrera Mundana que según estudió, no aprendió eso! Él está enfermo!

-Sigo sin entender por qué Aldergold...

-Ese desgraciado violó a mi hijo, Valentine!- gritó Maryse poniéndose de pie sin poder contener las lagrimas. Valentine y Stephen se quedaron con la boca y ojos muy abiertos, sin creer lo que escuchaban.

-Qu... que...

-Aldergold violó a Alec cuantas veces quiso mientras estaba allá!- exclamó Maryse- ese asqueroso bastardo está enfermo y nosotros dejamos a mi pobre bebé solo con él!

-No puede ser...- murmuró Stephen.

-Sí, sí puede! Ese animal hizo todo lo que su asqueroso ser quiso con Alec!- la voz de Maryse se alzaba mas y mas conforme hablaba- Alec no habla. Quien sabe cuánto tiene sin hablar. Ese idiota le causó eso a mi niño y voy a hacer que se arrepienta de haber nacido!

-Maryse, tranquila- Robert se acercó a su esposa, que temblaba furiosamente, y le pasó un brazo por los hombros, ayudándola a sentarse. Maryse se cubrió el rostro con las manos, sollozando fuertemente, Robert le acarició el cabello. Valentine y Stephen estaban paralizados. De todo lo que podían imaginarse, nunca habrían creído que algo tan horrible había pasado. Stephen pasó saliva pesadamente mientras un escalofrío recorría su cuerpo. Valentine se puso de pie y se hincó frente al sillón donde estaban los Lightwood, quedando a la altura de Maryse para poder mirarla fijamente a los ojos.

-Te juro, Maryse, que esto no quedará así- dijo Valentine seriamente, Robert y Maryse levantaron la mirada hacia él, se notaba que estaba furioso por lo que le acababan de informar- me aseguraré de que ese imbécil pase el resto de su miserable vida encerrado, sin contacto alguno con nada ni nadie.

-Es lo mínimo- dijo Maryse intentando controlar su voz.

-Haré todo lo que pueda para hacer de su vida un infierno- dijo Valentine asintiendo firmemente. Después se puso de pie y le hizo una señal a Stephen, tenía que volver a Alicante de inmediato.

-No queremos ir a Alicante por ahora- dijo Robert siguiéndolos- queremos estar aquí con los chicos, que Alec se sienta cómodo, que no se fije en el proceso del juicio.

-Yo me encargaré de todo, solo acudiré a ustedes de ser sumamente necesario- les dijo a los Lightwood mientras se dirigían a la salida.

-No quiero que Alec se vea envuelto con nada de esto- dijo Maryse adelantándose para ponerse junto a Valentine.

-No te preocupes, yo lo arreglaré, confía en mi- le aseguró Valentine.

-Ahora nos costará un poco de trabajo hacerlo- dijo Robert, Valentine se giró a mirarlo.

-Ustedes no son los únicos que se sienten mal por haber causado esto- le dijo Valentine firmemente- voy a hacer todo lo que esté en mi poder para que Alec esté bien. Lo juro.

-Le envié un mensaje de fuego a mi madre- dijo Stephen acercándose a ellos- nos recibirá esta misma tarde.  
-Perfecto, vamos- todos se dirigieron hacia la salida, pero se paralizaron en cuanto Maryse abrió la puerta del estudio.

-Jace- dijo Maryse cuando se encontró de frente con el niño. Se preocupó al verlo pálido, con los ojos vidriosos y expresión destrozada- Jace, que te pasa?

-Hijo?- Stephen se adelantó y puso una mano sobre el hombro de Jace.

-Hay un agujero en la pared de la biblioteca que da al estudio- dijo Jace en voz baja, se notaba todo el dolor que sentía. El corazón de los cuatro adultos se aceleró.

-Jace, estabas escuchando?- preguntó Valentine. Jace levantó la mirada hacia ellos y pudieron ver el momento exacto en que tomaba una decisión. Su expresión cambio por una firme, pero sus ojos seguían llenos de lagrimas. Se giró hacia su padre para mirarlo a los ojos.

-Me voy a quedar- le dijo firmemente.

-Jace...

-No voy a dejar solo a Alec- lo interrumpió Jace, un par de lagrimas rebeldes dejaron sus ojos y él las apartó de un manotazo- no me importa lo que digas, me quedaré aquí con Alec.

-Pero Jace...

-No sé si sea buena idea- dijo Valentine, pensando en la atracción que Alec sentía hacia su Parabatai.

-Bueno, tus ideas no han sido nada buenas para Alec, o si?- le preguntó Jace dedicándole una dura mirada a Valentine.

-Jonathan!- exclamó Stephen.

-Me quedo- dijo Jace con seguridad, mirando desafiante a los cuatro adultos. Robert y Maryse compartieron una mirada, y Stephen miro a Valentine. Se quedaron en silencio unos segundos, Jace seguía decidido a quedarse, Valentine soltó un suspiro desviando la mirada hacia Stephen.

-Jace, vuelve al Instituto, los Lightwood...

-Por nosotros no hay problema, Stephen- lo interrumpió esta vez Maryse- de hecho, creo que sería mejor para Alec tener a Jace aquí.

-Pero...

-Maryse tiene razón- dijo Valentine. Los otros tres adultos lo miraron sorprendidos, Jace con sospecha. Pero Valentine hablaba en serio. Le encantaba entrenar a Jace, sería el mejor Nefilim que habría pisado Idris en muchísimo tiempo. Pero también quería conservar a los Lightwood en el circulo y mientras Alec estuviese bien, Maryse y Robert lo seguirían por el simple hecho de que los ayudara a mantener todo en secreto y bajo control- Jace es una buena ayuda para Alec.

-Entonces me quedo- dijo Jace firmemente.

-Enviaremos tus cosas por un portal, Jace- dijo Valentine dirigiéndose a la salida. Los Lightwood lo siguieron, dejando a Stephen para que se despidiera de Jace.

-Tu madre traerá tus cosas, pero tendrás que visitarnos, de acuerdo?- dijo Stephen poniendo las manos sobre los hombros de su hijo.

-De acuerdo- dijo Jace con voz apagada. Se notaba lo afectado que estaba por haberse enterado de esa terrible noticia. Stephen suspiró y lo abrazó.

-Alec estará bien- susurró a su oído- se que tú lo ayudarás.

-No sé cómo hacerlo- susurró Jace de regreso. Stephen se separó y lo miró a los ojos.

-Es tu Parabatai, sabrás como- le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa. Jace asintió y se dio media vuelta para correr escaleras arriba.

-Vamos, Stephen- lo llamó Valentine desde la puerta, donde los Lightwood ya esperaban que salieran.

-Ya voy- dijo Stephen saliendo de la casa a paso rápido y dirigiéndose a los establos para traer su caballo y el de Valentine.

-No se preocupen por nada- les aseguró Valentine a Maryse y Robert- me aseguraré de que todo salga bien. Aldergold nunca volverá a ver la luz del día.

Robert asintió firmemente. Valentine y Stephen soltaron la carrera hacia Alicante en cuanto subieron a sus caballos. Maryse suspiró y se recargó en su esposo, ocultando el rostro en su pecho. Robert la abrazó por inercia y le acarició la espalda. Estaban haciendo lo correcto, Valentine no había tenido idea de lo que le pasaría a Alec en Islandia, y los ayudaba a no tener que lidiar con todo ese proceso molesto. Ellos solo debían preocuparse por su hijo ahora.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Jace, Jace, Jace... quien te manda andar chismeando donde no debes..-.- como creen que reaccione Alec..? que creen que haga Valentine..? será bueno confiar en él...? vienen mas situaciones duras para la familia.. esperemos que Alec esté bien... déjenme saber que opinan..=D


	7. Help

Oh Merlín.. sé que a ustedes no les parece.. pero mi reserva de capítulos no es tan grande y estoy actualizando tan rápido que se me van a terminar antes de lo esperado y después tendrán que esperar más porque tardo mucho escribiendo.. soy lenta..xD lo siento.. intentaré mantener el ritmo.. muchas gracias por la paciencia..!=D

 **Cassie Laufeyson:** No soy malvada..! Soy Slytherin.. tenemos una manera retorcida de ver las cosas..=D oh.. estoy segura de que con los golpes de Robert la nariz de Aldergold quedará chueca de por vida, no te preocupes..xD Y Max es muy importante.. con su inocencia Alec sabe que el pequeño no entiende y no sabe lo que es la lástima.. es el consuelo más sincero que puede tener.. nadie confía en Valentine..xD pero recuerden que él quería hacer fuerte a Alec.. no romperlo y dejarlo débil.. Créeme que aún falta mucho mamá Dragón protegiendo a su bebé por parte de Maryse..xD y por supuesto que me veo la serie.. la segunda temporada me está gustando mucho más que la primera, a decir verdad.. me gusta el modo en que lo filman, supongo.. y te presumo que conocí al cast en el New York Comic Con en Octubre y son la cosita más linda que te puedas imaginar.. y son demasiado graciosos..xD esta respuesta quedó larga..xD te dejo para que leas.. espero te guste este capi..=D

 **Stephanie-nii-san:** por qué nadie confía en Valentine..?xD si.. sé que está mal de la cabeza.. pero no por eso va a mandar a un niño a que lo quiebren de ese modo.. quería hacerlo fuerte, no dejarlo astillado.. pero bueno.. Alec hablará.. si... bueno ya verás que tengo planeado para eso.. espero tu review y no me odies por fa..xD

 **Anahi Chan:** los papás Lightwood son de mis favoritos.. y yo me identifico mucho con Maryse.. a pesar de no tener hijos..xD y tu tampoco le crees al pobre de Valentine..xD bueno bueno lo entiendo..xD no le tengan tan poca fe... vamos.. denle el beneficio de la duda.. vienen más cosas.. muchas más cosas.. tengo varios capis ya.. mas personajes, mas todo..! creo que es mi deber anunciar que Alec no hablara primero con Magnus.. para el Brujo todavía falta y no puedo dejar a Alec mudo por TANTO tiempo..xD espero no te decepcione.. pero tengo mucho Malec lindo planeado.. no te preocupes..=D

 **Seika Lightwood:** Valentine es la última de las preocupaciones de los Lightwood.. les espera un camino bastante difícil.. y tienes toda la razón.. tener a Jace en la misma página le ayudará a Alec mas que tenerlo con la duda.. al fin..! un lector que le tiene un mínimo de esperanza a Valentine..!xD la cosa es que para Magnus todavía falta rato.. y lamento informarte que los tropezones y paso de tortuga son el tema principal del avance del fic.. espero seas paciente..=D muchas gracias por tu review..!

 **Nicolas:** no te apresures tanto.. disfruta los libros.. saboréalos..! es lo genial de leer por primera vez.. esa emoción no la vuelves a sentir al volver a leerlo..! no me enfocaré en Valentine en los capítulos.. dejaré a la imaginación de cada quien ver si está arrepentido o no..xD aquí tienes otro capítulo y... la verdad no quiero violar a Aldergold.. no lo quiero tocar ni con un palo..!xD pero ya le vendrá la cuenta y tendrá que pagar por lo que hizo..! espero te guste..=D

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

 **Help..!**

Jace subió las escaleras después de despedirse de su padre. Se plantó frente a la habitación de Alec, sabía que su Parabatai estaba ahí solo, podía escuchar a Izzy jugando con Max en su habitación. Se quedó ahí, frente a la puerta, pensando en que podría decirle. Se paseó unos buenos cinco minutos afuera de la habitación de Alec. Yendo de lado a lado con expresión seria. Después de su milésimo suspiro, se decidió a tocar la puerta. Se plantó decidido frente a la habitación de Alec y tocó suavemente. Alec abrió después de unos segundos.

-Hola- dijo Jace y Alec le sonrió. Jace sintió un nudo en el estomago al ver la amable sonrisa de su Parabatai. Como alguien había sido capaz de lastimarlo de ese modo? Cerró los ojos para calmarse. Quería sacarle los intestinos a Aldergold y dárselos de comer al perro. Nadie, absolutamente nadie, tenía ningún derecho de lastimar a su Parabatai. Sentía la impotencia invadirlo junto con una ira monumental. Abrió los ojos y se encontró con los preocupados ojos azules de Alec. Se aclaró la garganta antes de hablar.

-Puedo hablar contigo?- le preguntó el rubio, Alec simplemente asintió con una pequeña sonrisa, sin dejar de lucir preocupado, y lo dejó pasar.

Ambos chicos se dirigieron a la cama y se sentaron en la orilla, girándose para quedar frente a frente. El ojiazul miró a Jace alzando las cejas, cuestionándolo. El rubio se miraba preocupado, dolido, era algo muy inusual en Jace y Alec comenzaba a preocuparse demasiado. Jace respiró profundamente cerrando los ojos. Al abrirlos pudo ver a Alec de verdad preocupado. Sacudió la cabeza, estaba preocupando a Alec cuando él era el que debería estarse preocupando por su Parabatai.

-Alec- desvió la mirada, no sabía que decirle. Era mejor soltarlo de golpe, como quitar una curita. Pasó saliva pesadamente y miró a Alec a los ojos- Alec, se lo que te pasó en Islandia. Con... con ese asqueroso sujeto.

Alec palideció al instante. Jace lo sabía. Conocía su secreto. Alec se quedó paralizado, no sabía qué hacer. Jace lo miraba preocupado, notaba como Alec comenzaba a temblar ligeramente y su respiración se agitaba poco a poco. Se apresuró a intentar calmarlo.

-Escuché por accidente. No fue mi intención. Lo siento. No querías que nadie más se enterara, pero yo...- Alec se quiso poner de pie pero Jace lo detuvo poniendo una mano sobre su hombro- por favor, escúchame.

Alec lo miró con los ojos llenos de lagrimas y la mirada preocupada. Jace también lo miraba preocupado. Alec no podía con la vergüenza. Cubrió su rostro con sus manos intentando calmarse. Intentando no pensar en el pánico que lo comenzaba a invadir. Pero el solo hecho de que uno de los miembros pequeños de su familia, porque sí, Jace era parte de su familia, lo supiera, lo tenía aterrorizado.

-Escucha, quiero que sepas... quiero que sepas que no importa lo que pase, o lo que necesites- le dijo Jace poniendo su mano sobre la de Alec, apartándola de su rostro. El mayor quiso soltarse pero se contuvo- siempre voy a estar aquí para ti, si? Me quedaré. Mis padres enviaran mis cosas mañana.

Alec lo miró sorprendido. Jace se quedaría sólo una semana ahí con ellos, no? Tenía a sus padres en el Instituto, y entrenaba con Valentine. No podía dejar todo eso por él. Alec señaló a Jace y luego hacia el suelo, indicando la casa. Al rubio no le costó nada saber a lo que se refería su Parabatai.

-Si, Alec, voy a vivir aquí con ustedes. Contigo- le dijo con una media sonrisa. Alec mostró un alivio total en su expresión y Jace sonrió un poco mas- escucha, Alec. No importa lo que necesites. Donde sea, cuando sea, cuenta conmigo, de acuerdo? No voy a dejarte solo, nunca.

Alec comenzó a soltar lagrimas. Se sentía tan aliviado de que su Parabatai fuera tan comprensivo. De que no sintiera asco de él. Que estuviera dispuesto a ayudarlo a pesar de saber que estaba sucio. Alec comenzó a sollozar y Jace se inclinó rápidamente para abrazarlo, apretándolo fuertemente.

-Tranquilo, vamos a superar esto juntos, si?- le susurró Jace al oído. Pudo sentir a Alec asentir antes de abrazarlo también. Dejó que Alec llorara sobre su hombro, humedeciendo su camisa con las lagrimas y sollozando fuertemente. Le acarició torpemente la cabeza, dejándolo desahogarse.

Los padres Lightwood entraron rápidamente a la habitación de su hijo mayor al escuchar sollozos del otro lado de la puerta, pero se detuvieron al instante al ver a Jace ahí con él. Maryse sintió que se le comprimía el pecho y puso una mano sobre su boca para no sollozar. Robert tiró de ella y cerró la puerta para no interrumpir a los chicos. Pusieron una runa para que Max e Izzy no escucharan tampoco.

-Va a estar bien, Maryse- le dijo Robert abrazando a su esposa y llevándola a la habitación- nos encargaremos de que esté bien. Todos nosotros.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Valentine había cumplido su promesa. Nadie molestó a los Lightwood la semana siguiente. Ninguna sola persona más se había enterado de lo que había pasado. Ni siquiera otro miembro del Circulo. Solo Valentine les enviaba alguna noticia sobre el avance del caso contra Aldergold. Todo iba bien, la Clave confiaba ciegamente en Valentine, pero había ciertos procedimientos que simplemente no se podrían saltar. Justo una semana después de la mudanza de los Lightwood, Valentine les escribió diciendo que tenía que hablar con ellos urgentemente.

-Que crees que sea?- preguntó Maryse a su esposo. Ambos estaban limpiando los restos del almuerzo y habían enviado a los niños a un paseo en los caballos- dijo que era urgente.

-Cálmate, Maryse- le dijo Robert mientras lavaba un plato- no hay modo de que dejen libre a Aldergold. Y si lo hacen, estoy seguro de que Valentine nos apoyará para cazarlo como la bestia que es.

-Es solo...- Maryse dejó el plato que secaba a un lado y se giró, recargándose en el fregadero- no quiero que Alec sepa nada de esto. Si lo van a obligar a tomar la espada Mortal no se que...

-Maryse, no van a obligarlo- Robert cerró la llave y se giró hacia su esposa- en todo caso nosotros podemos testificar con la espada Mortal.

-No quiero relatar lo que vi- dijo Maryse cerrando los ojos intentando olvidar las horribles imágenes- no quiero ni siquiera pensarlo.

-Es mejor que seamos nosotros y no Alec- le recordó Robert. Maryse abrió los ojos para mirarlo, su esposo tenía razón.

-Y si no es suficiente? Y si el Consejo no...

-Maryse, es la palabra de Aldergold contra la nuestra, contra la de Valentine!- le dijo Robert poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de su esposa- el Consejo no le va a creer a ese hombre. Si ya lo creen loco por estudiar una carrera Mundana.

-Sí, tienes razón- dijo Maryse girándose de nuevo para seguir con los platos. Robert asintió. Ambos terminaron de lavar los platos y esperaron en el estudio, cerca de la ventana para poder ver cuando Valentine se acercara. Los niños habían ido a pasearse por los alrededores. Les encantaba andar en los caballos, no volverían hasta la cena.

-Ya viene- dijo Robert caminando a paso rápido hacia la puerta principal. Maryse se quedó en el estudio y se sirvió un trago de coñac, para los nervios. Unos minutos después, los dos hombres regresaron al estudio. Valentine lucía serio, pero muy seguro.

-Maryse- la saludó al entrar, la mujer solo lo saludó con un movimiento de cabeza. Valentine se sentó en un sillón individual, frente a los padres Lightwood- esta mañana fui a reunirme con la Inquisidora y con el Cónsul para tratar varios asuntos. Uno de ellos era el caso de Alec.

-Dime que terminará pronto- dijo Maryse soltando un suspiro.

-La buena noticia, es que el jueves será el juicio final- les informó Valentine- todo apunta a que encerrarán a Aldergold de por vida en la Ciudad de Hueso.

-Perfecto- dijo Robert mirando a su esposa mientras sobaba su espalda con una mano, ambos sonrieron aliviados.

-La mala noticia- dijo Valentine llamando la atención de los padres.

-Mala noticia? Qué mala noticia?- preguntó Robert con las cejas juntas. Valentine los miró fijamente. Hablando lenta y claramente.

-Para que eso pase, necesitamos que Alec testifi...

-No- dijo Maryse rotundamente.

-Maryse, escúchame...

-No, Valentine. El acuerdo era que Alec no estaría involucrado para nada en el juicio- dijo Maryse negando fuertemente con la cabeza.

-Si no hay víctima, el juicio no tendrá lugar- le dijo Valentine firmemente- puedo tener el favor de la Clave, pero hay reglas que son lógicas, Maryse.

-Pero Alec...

-Alec no tendrá que hacer nada que no quiera- la interrumpió Valentine- todo está arreglado. Será un juicio cerrado, solo será el jurado, la Inquisidora, el Cónsul y nosotros. No seremos más de quince personas en la habitación.

-El jurado...

-Ya lo arregle- interrumpió Valentine, esta vez a Robert- todos son de confianza, no dirán palabra alguna a alguien fuera de ese juicio. Y si, Maryse, hice el papeleo para que quedara confidencial. Podre confiar, pero no ciegamente.

-No queremos que Alec vuelva a ver a ese bastardo- dijo Robert.

-Aldergold será sacado de la habitación cuando Alec entre a testificar- aclaró Valentine- Alec solo tendrá que entrar, responder las preguntas de la Inquisidora y es todo, no más de cinco minutos.

-Alec no puede responder las preguntas, Valentine- le dijo Maryse firmemente- si lo hacen tomar la espada Mortal será peor para él.

-No lo harán tomar la espada, logré que accedieran a eso- dijo Valentine- y también específicamente les pedí que solo hicieran preguntas de si o no, para que Alec solo asintiera o negara con la cabeza.

Los padres Lightwood se miraron preocupados. Valentine si se había ocupado de todas las necesidades de Alec. El juicio estaba a su favor y estaban haciendo muchas excepciones para él. Tenían que admitir que Valentine se había esforzado, que de ninguna otra manera hubiesen podido obtener tantas facilidades para que Alec no tuviese que pasar por otro traumático momento durante el juicio.

-Hice todo lo que pude- les dijo Valentine- pensé en todo, quiero que Alec este lo más cómodo posible durante el juicio, no quiero que lo afecte. Confíen en mi, esto terminará pronto.

-Confiamos en ti antes de que le pasara esto a Alec- dijo Robert en voz baja y mirando hacia el suelo. En realidad no había querido decirlo en voz alta, pero se le escapó.

-Lo sé, y no sabes lo terrible que me siento por eso- le dijo Valentine bajando la mirada- pero estoy intentando ayudarlo en todo lo que pueda. Yo también quiero que Alec mejore. Créanme, no hay forma de mejorar el juicio. Alec tiene que ser fuerte y soportarlo, será poco tiempo.

Maryse miró a su esposo, sabían que era verdad, no podían mejorar el juicio a favor de Alec, ya se había hecho todo lo que se podía. Solo sería un día. Un último día de tortura para Alec para poder dejar eso atrás y comenzar desde cero. Después de eso estarían tranquilos sabiendo que el monstruo que le había hecho eso a su pequeño nunca más volvería a atormentarlo. Valentine tenía razón. Alec tenía que ser fuerte solo un día más.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Decirle a Alec que tendría que testificar no había sido nada fácil. Para empezar, se sentían padres terribles por tener que pedirle a su hijo que hiciera eso. En segundo lugar, Alec había lucido aterrado. El chico se había negado rotundamente al principio, encerrándose en su habitación sin dejar que nadie entrara durante un día entero, ni siquiera Jace. No había probado bocado por más que sus padres y Parabatai insistían y dejaban comida frente a su puerta.

Ambos padres se habían sorprendido cuando, a la mañana siguiente, Alec había ido a buscarlos a la biblioteca y había aceptado ir a Alicante a testificar. Y ahí estaban ahora. Alec y Maryse estaban sentados en una pequeña sala en una de las habitaciones de Gard. El lugar del juicio sería en una sala pequeña, solo con las personas acordadas con Valentine. El chico estaba sumamente nervioso. Tenía las uñas carcomidas y ahora había pasado a morder las mangas de su suéter. Maryse estaba junto a él intentando lucir tranquila, pero estaba tan nerviosa como su hijo.

-Tu tranquilo, Alec- le decía una y otra vez- será rápido, no te preocupes.

Escucharon un par de golpecitos en la puerta y el corazón de ambos pegó un brinco. La puerta se abrió y Robert asomó la cabeza.

-Es hora- les dijo. Alec pasó saliva pesadamente y dejó que su madre lo tomara del brazo y lo dirigiera hacia la salida. El chico siguió a su madre por inercia, en realidad no quería estar ahí, ya se estaba arrepintiendo, pero sabía que tenía que hacer eso algún día, y mientras más rápido mejor.

Entraron en la pequeña sala improvisada para el juicio privado. Había ocho personas en el jurado, conocía solo a la mitad. Su padre fue a sentarse junto a Valentine y Stephen en una de las sillas de la audiencia. Maryse lo llevó hasta una pequeña silla al lado de la Inquisidora y del Cónsul. El chico se sentó obedientemente y sintió que su corazón se aceleraba.

-Tranquilo, estarás bien- le dijo su madre acariciando su mejilla- solo si o no y luego nos vamos, si?

Alec asintió levemente mirando a su madre a los ojos. Luego Maryse fue a sentarse junto a su esposo, dejando a su niño en el estrado, frente a todas esas miradas curiosas. Alec se removió incomodo mirando al rededor. Sentía las miradas de todos como laser, quemándole. La voz de la Inquisidora llamó su atención.

-Hola, Alec- el chico solamente la miró- esto será rápido, no te preocupes. Te haré unas preguntas simples, de acuerdo?- Alec asintió levemente- sabes quién es Gunnar Aldergold?

Alec pasó saliva pesadamente y asintió, bajando el rostro, sin querer mirar a nadie.

-Podrías decirme si está aquí presente en la habitación?- le dijo la Inquisidora y el corazón de Alec casi se le sale del pecho. Levantó la mirada, aterrado, mirando alrededor- tranquilo, Alec, tranquilo, solo te estoy preguntando. Esta presente?

Alec respiraba agitadamente mientras estudiaba la habitación. Había muy pocas personas, era fácil decir que Aldergold no estaba ahí. Cerró fuertemente los puños y los ojos intentando calmarse. Negó lentamente con la cabeza

-Bien, no te preocupes, no vendrá en ningún momento, si?- Alec no la miró, siguió respirando profundamente con los ojos cerrados para calmarse-Alec, dime. Gunnar y tu eran los únicos habitantes del Instituto?

Alec abrió los ojos mirando el suelo. Recordó la asquerosa sonrisa de Florian durante su ultimo día en el Instituto. Un escalofrío lo recorrió mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-No?- la Inquisidora lucía confundida.

-Tenían un empleado- señaló el Cónsul.

-Oh cierto, el Mundano- la Inquisidora removió un par de papeles en su escritorio antes de continuar- dime Alec, cuando dieron inicio los incidentes con Aldergold?

Alec pasó saliva desviando la mirada y cerrando los labios con fuerza. No quería hablar. No podía hablar. Respiró entrecortadamente y sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas. Valentine carraspeó, la Inquisidora no lo miró, pero captó la indirecta.

-Quiero decir, los incidentes comenzaron en cuanto llegaste al Instituto de Reikiavik?- Alec miró a su madre, sentada en uno de los bancos de la audiencia. Ella le hizo una seña para que se tranquilizara. Alec respiró profundamente y negó con la cabeza.

-No. Desde cuando... erm...- la Inquisidora sacudió la cabeza, pensando en cómo poner la pregunta para que fuera de sí o no. Pero entonces Alec levantó cuatro dedos levemente, sin mirar a nadie en especifico- cuatro?

-Cuatro días después de tu llegada?- dijo Valentine en voz alta, Alec asintió.

-Inició a los cuatro días, y siguió por casi tres meses?- Alec asintió, tenía la mirada fija en un punto en el suelo frente a él- no dejó ninguna marca física en tu cuerpo, correcto?- Alec negó con la cabeza, señalando distraídamente un Iratze en su brazo- claro, los Iratzes se encargarían de todo golpe.

-Entonces, no hay ninguna prueba física de lo que pasó?- preguntó un hombre sentado en la segunda fila del jurado, era uno de los que Alec no conocía.

-No necesitamos pruebas físicas del hecho, Fred- le dijo la Inquisidora- esto no es un juicio Mundano.

-Pero en ese caso no hay fundamentos para creer en lo que dicen- siguió Fred- lo siento, pero me parece muy poco probable que una cosa como esa suceda en un Instituto Nefilim.

-No todos los Nefilim son respetables, Frederik- dijo el Cónsul en voz firme. Robert tomó fuertemente la mano de Maryse al darse cuenta que la mujer estaba por saltar y cortarle la cabeza al hombre. Él mismo quería lanzarse contra Frederik.

-Tal vez sea cierto, aun así cuesta trabajo creerlo, no creo ser el único- siguió Frederik.

-Quieres pruebas físicas?- preguntó el Consul- si bien el chico no tendrá ningún golpe, los Iratzes utilizados para sanarlo seguirán visibles en su piel.

-No veo ningún Iratze que...

-No están en un área visible- dijo Valentine mirando fijamente al hombre. Se notaba que Valentine también estaba furioso por la intervención de uno de los miembros del jurado.

-No querrás que los muestre, o si?- preguntó el Cónsul y Alec levantó la mirada asustado. Su madre lo miró y negó con la cabeza, asegurándole que no tendría que hacerlo.

-Si bien tendrá las cicatrices de viejos Iratzes, no sabemos cuál fue la razón por la que se los puso- Alec miró al hombre, aparentemente era el único que estaba en su contra, todos los demás lo miraban algo molestos.

-Frederik, no entiendo porque estas tan empeñado en tener pruebas físicas, pero...- la Inquisidora se interrumpió al notar de reojo que Alec la miraba significativamente, como queriendo llamar su atención- si, cariño? Quieres decir algo?

Alec se mordió el labio inferior y bajó la mirada. No quería "decir" nada, pero si quería comunicar algo. Volvió a mirar a la Inquisidora y después le echó una rápida mirada a Frederik antes de mirar fijamente el piso. Pasó saliva pesadamente mientras luchaba por contener las lagrimas. Levantó una mano e hizo una seña con los dedos, como si estuviera presionando el botón de una cámara. Todos estaban en silencio poniendo atención al chico y palidecieron al entender a lo que se refería.

-Fotografías?- preguntó Robert en voz baja, Maryse se cubrió la boca con una mano intentando no soltar lagrimas. Alec asintió levemente, había comenzado a temblar.

-Él... tomó fotografías tuyas mientras...- la Inquisidora no podía creer el nivel de enfermedad de ese hombre. Alec soltó un sollozo, pero aun seguía conteniendo las lagrimas. Imogen decidió que ya había sido demasiado- tranquilo, cariño, ya puedes ir con tu madre. Ya terminaste, lo hiciste muy bien.

Maryse se puso de pie a toda velocidad y fue junto a su hijo. Lo tomó del brazo para sacarlo de ahí rápidamente. Dejaría que Robert y los demás se encargaran del resto. Alec casi corrió hasta la habitación donde habían estado sentados en un principio. Su madre entró tras él y cerró la puerta. El chico se había dejado caer sobre el sillón y se cubría el rostro con uno de los cojines. Maryse podía ver como su cuerpo se sacudía con los pequeños sollozos.

-Tranquilo, ya, ya- la mujer se apresuró a abrazar a su hijo para intentar calmarlo- eso fue todo, ya terminó. Lo hiciste bien, lo hiciste muy bien.

Esperaron cerca de una hora antes de tener noticias. Maryse le había preparado un té a Alec para tranquilizarlo. Ambos estaban sentados en el sillón, en silencio y mirando hacia la nada, perdidos en sus pensamientos. Robert y Valentine aparecieron por la puerta, luciendo satisfechos pero sumamente exhaustos. Maryse se puso de pie mirándolos.

-Y bien?- les preguntó. Alec miró a su padre, quien se acercó rápidamente para sentarse y poder mirarlo directo a los ojos.

-Se acabó, ese hombre nunca más va a volver fuera- le dijo en voz suave- todo estará bien, Alec.

El chico simplemente pasó saliva, respirando aliviado y asintió con la cabeza. Maryse soltó un suspiro, mirando a su hijo. No lucía feliz, estaba tranquilo, pero no feliz. En realidad no esperaba que se pusiera feliz cuando era una situación tan indeseada. Acarició la cabeza del chico sonriéndole levemente, Alec devolvió una pequeña sonrisa.

-Creo que ya no hacemos falta aquí- dijo Robert girándose para mirar a Valentine- ya nos retiramos.

-Robert, Maryse, me gustaría hablar un momento con ustedes, antes de que se retiren- les dijo Valentine. Robert y Maryse lo miraron un momento, sabían que era lo que quería Valentine, pero ellos no volverían al Instituto. Aunque también sabían que Valentine había hecho mucho por ellos.

-De acuerdo- dijo Robert mirando a su mujer.

-Llevaré a Alec afuera- dijo Maryse.

-Quiero hablar con ambos, Maryse- le dijo Valentine. Los padres Lightwood se miraron, querían que fuera una plática privada, pero al mismo tiempo no querían dejar a su hijo solo. Alec llamó la atención de su madre poniendo una mano sobre su hombro. Los tres adultos lo miraron, Alec simplemente asintió y señaló hacia la puerta con la cabeza, indicando que él saldría.

-Seguro?- le preguntó Maryse, Alec volvió a asentir.

-Salimos en un momento- le dijo Robert cuando Alec salía en silencio y cerraba la puerta. En cuanto esta se cerró Maryse se giró hacia Valentine.

-Valentine, ya sé lo que vas a decirnos y...

-No espero que vuelvan al Instituto, Maryse- la interrumpió Valentine, sorprendiendo a ambos Lightwood- entiendo que necesitan su espacio, que quieren mantener todo en privado, se que será mas fácil para Alec recuperarse si esta solo con su familia. Lo entiendo, y lo respeto.

-G... gracias- dijo Robert, estaba de verdad sorprendido. Pensaba que Valentine intentaría convencerlos de que volvieran usando como arma el hecho de haberlos ayudado.

-Pero- dijo Valentine y los dos Lightwood volvieron a ponerse a la defensiva- no quiero perderlos como miembros del Circulo.

-Valentine...

-Sé que me culpan por haber enviado a Alec a ese lugar, pero quiero que recuerden que los tres estuvimos de acuerdo- les dijo y los Lightwood lo sintieron como una daga al corazón- me arrepiento de sobremanera por haber causado esto, pero no soy el único culpable.

-No necesitamos que nos recuerdes nuestros peores errores, Valentine- dijo Robert fríamente.

-Solo quiero dejarlo en claro, yo no soy el malo aquí- le respondió el hombre tranquilamente- ustedes son de los mejores miembros que tengo. Los respeto y admiro sus habilidades. Son importantes para mi grupo.

Robert y Maryse se quedaron en silencio. Se miraron el uno al otro, pensando exactamente lo mismo. Valentine tenía razón. Lo que había pasado era tanto su culpa como de Valentine, no tenían porque ponerse contra él. Los había ayudado mucho, y en definitiva, era mejor quedarse de lado de Valentine. Si bien no serían miembros activos del Circulo, aun podrían pertenecer a él. Acudirían a misiones y ayudarían a entrenar a los chicos, pero nada más. No se envolverían con las discusiones y acuerdos entre el Circulo y la Clave.

-Estamos sumamente agradecidos contigo, Valentine- le dijo Maryse- no hubiésemos podido lograr que el juicio contra Aldergold saliera tan bien nosotros solos.

-Era lo menos que podía hacer- respondió el hombre.

-Nosotros elegimos unirnos al Circulo desde jóvenes- siguió Maryse- tus ideales me parecen los correctos y siempre te apoyamos en eso- Valentine asintió- sin embargo, Robert y yo pensamos que lo principal para nosotros es nuestra familia.

-Eso lo entiendo...

-Seguimos creyendo en tus ideales- lo interrumpió Maryse- pero ya no son nuestra prioridad.

-Seguiremos siendo parte del Circulo y te ayudaremos cuando podamos- dijo Robert- pero no volveremos al Instituto.

-Es lo mejor que puedo pedir- les dijo Valentine, parecía satisfecho, pero Robert y Maryse no estaban tan seguros de que lo estuviera- me alegra que tomaran la decisión correcta.

-Espero sea la correcta- dijo Maryse mientras Valentine se dirigía a la salida- hemos tomado muchas erróneas últimamente.

-Estoy seguro de que Alec se pondrá bien con su apoyo- dijo Valentine abriendo la puerta. Alec estaba de pie, recargado en la pared frente a la puerta- si necesitan ayuda, de cualquier tipo, no duden en comunicarse conmigo.

-Gracias- dijo Robert tomando la mano que le tendía Valentine. Maryse fue junto a su hijo.

-No tienen porque- Valentine le dirigió una última mirada a Alec y se despidió de él con un movimiento de la cabeza, Alec simplemente bajó la mirada.

-Vámonos, es hora de volver a casa- dijo Robert poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de Alec. El chico sonrió levemente y emprendió camino junto a sus padres.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Alec se había encerrado en su habitación al llegar a casa y se había recostado. Sus padres y hermanos habían intentado hacer que bajara a cenar, pero él se sentía agotado. No quería ver a nadie en ese momento. Necesitaba pensar. Pensar en por qué, a pesar de que Aldergold estaba encerrado de por vida, se sentía vacío. Como si eso no hubiese resuelto absolutamente nada. Seguía sin poder hablar, seguía sintiéndose sucio, su situación no había cambiado para nada. Al contrario, ser forzado a recordar Islandia no le había sentado bien.

 _Alec abrió los ojos y se congeló. Ya no estaba en su habitación en la casa Lightwood, estaba de vuelta en la prisión de Islandia. Intentó ponerse de pie, pero no podía moverse. Algo lo detenía recostado en la cama. Sintió el pánico apoderarse de él mientras se movía con todas sus fuerzas._

 _-"Necesito saber hasta dónde llega tu deseo por el contacto masculino, Alexander"- Alec se giró bruscamente hacia la puerta. La inconfundible silueta de su atacante estaba de pie junto a la cama. El ojiazul jadeó antes de volver a sacudirse intentando liberarse. Su respiración se había agitado y sentía la picazón de las lagrimas invadir sus ojos- "es por tu bien, Alexander."_

 _Alec cerró los ojos. "Es una pesadilla, solo es una pesadilla", pensó desesperado intentando obligarse a despertar. Sintió una fuerte presión sobre su pecho que le sacó todo el aire de los pulmones, al tiempo que algo sujetaba fuertemente sus muñecas._

 _-"Quédate quieto y obedece"- escuchó una voz susurrándole al oído. Alec abrió los ojos y se encontró con el rostro de Aldergold, sonrojado por el esfuerzo, encima de él. Su corazón se detuvo al instante- "muy bien, Alec, lo haces muy bien"_

 _Alec intentó gritar, pero su voz no salía. Intentó detener al hombre, pero era imposible. Se removió con fuerza intentando soltarse y llegar a la puerta, pero Aldergold era demasiado fuerte. El hombre lo sujetó bruscamente por la barbilla y lo hizo mirarlo._

 _-"Acaso no era mejor seguir con el tratamiento que sufrir de este modo con solo mi recuerdo? El tratamiento era mas... placentero_ "

Alec despertó de golpe. Jadeando fuertemente con el rostro bañado en lagrimas y el cuerpo empapado en sudor frio. Retrocedió, sentado sobre la cama, hasta quedar recargado en la cabecera. Abrazó sus rodillas contra el pecho, llorando en silencio, intentando no hacer ruido para no despertar a nadie. Se calmó poco a poco, echando rápidas miraditas hacia la puerta. Sabía que Aldergold no entraría, pero aun así... se sentía inseguro.

Alec se mordió el labio pensando en que hacer. No podía volver a dormir él solo. Sentía que en cualquier momento Aldergold entraría por la puerta a mitad de la noche. Se estremeció bruscamente. A pesar de saber que el asqueroso sujeto ya no podría salir nunca de prisión, seguía atormentándolo. Abrazó su almohada favorita y se puso de pie. Aun estaba muy cansado, quería dormir. Se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió lentamente, pensando a donde ir. Podía ir con Max. Su hermanito siempre iba con él cuando tenía algún mal sueño, pero no quería que Max le hiciera preguntas. Isabelle. No, ella sería peor que Max. Su hermana era demasiado terca y curiosa, no lo dejaría dormir sin que antes de confesara que había soñado. Se detuvo frente a la puerta de la habitación de junto.

Jace ya sabía lo que había pasado, sabía que él no quería hablar del tema. No tendría que darle explicaciones para que lo dejara dormir en su habitación. Sus hermanos no lo entenderían y de ninguna manera iría con sus padres. Su Parabatai era su mejor opción. Tocó con cuidado pero fuertemente la puerta, esperando respuesta. Sabía que el rubio estaría dormido, así que tocó nuevamente, esperando pacientemente, de todos modos no podría dormir si regresaba a su habitación. Esperando no despertar a los demás habitantes de la casa, volvió a tocar, un poco más fuerte. Entonces escuchó movimiento del otro lado de la puerta.

-Que demo... Alec?- un adormilado Jace abrió la puerta, intentando enfocar, reconociendo la silueta de su Parabatai al instante- que pasó? Estas bien?- Alec simplemente lo miró, abrazándose a su almohada- no puedes dormir?- Alec negó con la cabeza, se quedaron un momento en silencio, antes de que Jace se diera cuenta que Alec había llevado su propia almohada, claramente pidiendo asilo- quieres quedarte aquí?

Alec miró a su Parabatai, avergonzado. Él era el mayor de los chicos, no debería irse a dormir a la habitación de otro solo por una pesadilla. El ojiazul bajó la mirada, pensando en si debía volver a su cama, pero Jace lo tomó del brazo y tiró de él para dirigirlo a la cama. Y entonces, Alec se paralizó. Tal vez ir con Jace no había sido buena idea.

-Alec?- Jace se dio cuenta de lo tenso que estaba el ojiazul, pero aun así no lo soltó. Alec retrocedió un par de pasos intentando alejarse, pero Jace no lo dejó- Alec, basta.

El mayor levantó la mirada un poco preocupado, Jace seguía tomándolo por el brazo. No lo sujetaba fuertemente, pero aun así sentía escalofríos. El rubio lo miraba fijamente, con el entrecejo fruncido y los labios apretados. Alec pasó saliva sin saber que esperar.

-Se que lo que te pasó es horrible, Alec. Y soy tu Parabatai- le dijo Jace seriamente antes de soltarlo- me duele que te comportes diferente conmigo que con el resto de la familia. Me doy cuenta de que cuando yo te toco o me acerco a ti, tu cuerpo se tensa, como si me rechazaras. Con tu familia no lo haces por que se que confías en ellos. Siendo tu Parabatai me siento herido.

Alec negó rápidamente con la cabeza, preocupado por haber herido los sentimientos del rubio. Jace no sabía la razón por la que se tensaba cuando estaba cerca de él. Inconscientemente recordaba los susurros de Aldergold mencionando a su Parabatai mientras lo torturaba. Cerró los ojos fuertemente intentando olvidar, pero simplemente no podía. Entonces sintió como los brazos de Jace lo abrazaban y lo apretaban fuertemente. Se tensó de inmediato y abrió los ojos, sorprendido.

-Quiero ayudarte, Alec- susurró Jace- por favor, déjame ayudarte.

Alec sintió que su pecho se comprimía. Soltó su almohada y abrazó a Jace, ocultando su rostro en el cuello del rubio. Se quedaron así un momento, Jace intentando hacer que Alec entendiera que él era su familia y que nunca lo lastimaría. El ojiazul también intentaba convencerse de eso. Sabía que su Parabatai no le haría nada, nunca. Pero ese no era el problema. Debía esforzarse por acostumbrarse nuevamente al toque de Jace, tenía que hacerlo. Jace se separó de él y lo miró fijamente a los ojos, sonriéndole levemente. Alec le respondió con una sonrisa igual.

-Vamos. Si no puedes dormir no esperes a que me despierte y te abra, puedes entrar si quieres- el rubio recogió la almohada de Alec y la lanzó hacia el otro lado de la cama. Ambos chicos se metieron bajo las cobijas y comenzaron a quedarse dormidos. Jace quedó súpito casi al instante. Pero Alec se quedó despierto, abrazando su almohada y observando el rostro de Jace, intentando acostumbrarse a estar nuevamente cerca de él. Era su Parabatai, no podía sentirse incomodo con su Parabatai. Se esforzaría porque sus recuerdos no lo atormentaran. Después de todo, Jace no tenía la culpa de nada. Todo era culpa suya.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Robert salió de su habitación, aun bostezando. El día anterior había sido bastante pesado. Después de la cena y de intentar hacer que Alec comiera algo, todos los habitantes de la casa habían caído dormidos. Y a pesar que había dormido buenas horas, aun se sentía cansado. Se detuvo frente a la puerta de Alec, el plato de comida que habían dejado la noche anterior había desaparecido. O Alec había decidido comer, o Maryse se lo había llevado cuando había pasado hacia la cocina. El hombre dio un par de leves golpecitos a la puerta y esperó. Sabía que no tendría respuesta hablada, pero esperaba que Alec abriera la puerta, a menos que aun durmiera.

Con cuidado abrió la puerta y asomó su cabeza, sin hacer el menor ruido para no despertar a Alec. Pero para su sorpresa, su hijo no estaba ahí. Abrió la puerta por completo entrando rápidamente, las cobijas estaban amontonadas a un lado, pero Alec no estaba. Eran apenas las siete de la mañana, los niños usualmente despertaban a las ocho. Caminó rápidamente hacia la cama y tocó la superficie, estaba fría, Alec se había levantado hacia mucho ya. Revisó rápidamente el baño antes de salir a paso rápido rumbo a la cocina. Maryse no había bajado hace mucho, la cama de Alec estaba demasiado fría como para que se hubiese parado junto a su madre.

-Buenos días- le dijo a su esposa, entrando rápidamente en la cocina y mirando al rededor.

-Buenos días- respondió Maryse sin dejar de batir la mezcla para los waffles. Al vivir en el Instituto nunca había tenido la necesidad de cocinar, y ahora que era el ama de casa que nunca quiso ser, había descubierto que le gustaba bastante la cocina.

-Y Alec?- preguntó Robert al no verlo con su madre.

-Dormido, supongo- dijo Maryse- el plato de cena que le llevamos anoche seguía fuera de su puerta, intacto.

-Alec no está en su habitación- dijo Robert, algo preocupado.

-Como que no está- dijo Maryse dejando los utensilios de cocina a un lado.

-No está- dijo Robert saliendo de la cocina para buscar a su hijo en el estudio o en la biblioteca, Maryse lo siguió- entré en su habitación, la cama esta deshecha, pero no hay rastro de él.

-Revisaste el baño?- le preguntó la mujer, corriendo para revisar la biblioteca.

-Si, Maryse, revise el baño- respondió Robert rodando los ojos mientras cerraba la puerta del estudio- pensé que habría bajado junto contigo.

-No lo hizo- ambos padres repasaron la sala y el comedor antes de volver a subir las escaleras y revisar la habitación de Alec una vez más. El corazón de ambos latía desbocado- sabía que no debíamos involucrarlo en el juicio. Viste como estaba ayer.

-Tranquila, Maryse- le dijo Robert, pero el también estaba preocupado. Desde el día anterior sabían que recordar esas horribles cosas no le haría bien a Alec. Y ahora no estaba por ningún lado. Maryse revisó el baño de Alec nuevamente, tenía los ojos vidriosos e intentaba mantener la compostura. Robert salió de la habitación de su hijo mayor y fue a la puerta siguiente, abriéndola con cuidado. Respiró aliviado al ver dos figuras en la cama. Una cabeza rubia estaba posada sobre una de las almohadas, y una de cabello negro en la otra- Maryse, aquí esta.

-Lo encontraste?- la desesperada madre corrió hasta su marido y asomó la cabeza, respirando tranquila al ver a los chicos durmiendo profundamente. Entró de puntillas para no molestarlos y fue a mirar a Alec. El chico se veía intranquilo, a pesar de estar dormido, se notaba que no estaba descansando bien. La madre suspiró y lo cubrió un poco mas con las mantas. Alec se removió un poco, pero no despertó. Maryse apartó las manos rápidamente, asustada por despertar a su pequeño.

-Maryse- la llamó su marido. Ella suspiró acariciando con cuidado el cabello de Alec una última vez antes de volver hacia la puerta. Ambos padres echaron una última mirada hacia la cama antes de salir de la habitación.

-Volvamos a la cocina- dijo Maryse, bajando las escaleras a paso lento. La pareja entró en la cocina en silencio, ambos perdidos en sus pensamientos.

-Por que habrá ido con Jace?- preguntó Robert sentándose en una de las sillas del comedor, mientras Maryse volvía al desayuno.

-Es obvio, no?- dijo la mujer sin mirarlo, batiendo la mezcla distraídamente- Alec tuvo una pesadilla.

-Pesadilla?

-Siempre que Max tenía una pesadilla lo encontrábamos en la habitación de Alec- le dijo Maryse encogiéndose de hombros- Alec buscó refugio con Jace.

-Ahora tiene pesadillas?- dijo Robert ocultando el rostro entre sus manos, soltando un suspiro mientras se tallaba los ojos.

-Insisto en que no debimos llevarlo al juicio- dijo Maryse, batía la mezcla para waffle lentamente, con la mirada perdida hacia la ventana.

-Si, Maryse, sabíamos que no sería bueno para Alec, pero no teníamos opción- dijo Robert bruscamente. Maryse lo miró con el entrecejo fruncido.

-No te desquites conmigo, solo digo lo que es- dijo la mujer, molesta.

-Bueno, no tienes por qué decir en voz alta cada idiotez que hacemos- le contestó Robert sonando igual de molesto. Ambos se quedaron en silencio, mirándose el uno al otro. Al final, Robert soltó un suspiro- lo siento.

-Yo también lo siento- dijo la mujer- es solo... es tan difícil verlo así. Verlo sufrir en silencio mientras intenta aparentar que todo está bien.

-Y que hacemos?- preguntó el hombre pasando una mano por su rostro, se sentía impotente.

-No lo sé, Robert, no lo sé- dijo Maryse dejando la mezcla sobre la mesa con fuerza, llena de frustración.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Robert estaba sentado sobre un tronco caído en el patio de la casa, era el puesto en el que se ponía para mirar a los chicos entrenar y corregirlos de ser necesario. Pero esa vez no los corregía, apenas si les ponía atención. Tenía su mente perdida en otro lado. Ya habían pasado dos mes desde que habían llegado ahí, y Alec seguía igual. El chico seguía sin hablar y amanecía al menos tres días a la semana en la cama de Jace. Y algunos fines de semana en los que Jace volvía al Instituto para visitar a sus padres, encontraban a su primogénito durmiendo en la habitación del más pequeño de la casa. Su hijo seguía teniendo aterradoras pesadillas y él simplemente no sabía qué hacer.

Maryse y él habían intentado hablar con Alec en varias ocasiones, pero el chico simplemente evitaba el tema. Se sentía impotente al no saber cómo ayudarlo, él y su esposa eran los únicos que podían hacerlo. Izzy y Max no tenían idea de lo que había pasado, lo ayudaban actuando completamente normal con él, a Alec le alegraba eso. Jace si lo sabía, pero Robert no estaba muy seguro de los temas de conversación que tenían entre Parabatai. Suponía que Jace no hablaría de nada que Alec no quisiera hablar... o por lo menos escuchar.

Miró a su hijo entrenar. Seguía sin decir palabra. Si reía, carraspeaba cuando quería llamar la atención, intentaba comunicarse, todo sin hablar. Y Jace lo entendía. No importaba que tan complicado fuera lo que Alec quería decir, Jace lo entendía a la primera. Suspiró, quería que Alec mejorara, pero no sabía qué hacer. Sabía que Jace lo ayudaría mejor que nadie, era su Parabatai después de todo. Pero Jace era aun muy joven como para lidiar con un tema tan complicado.

Su Parabatai. Robert miró a los dos chicos luchar el uno contra el otro entre risas y tropezones, después desvió su mirada hacia el horizonte, en donde se podían ver las torres de Alicante. Tomó una decisión y se puso de pie para dirigirse al estudio. No pasaría nada si dejaba solos a los chicos. Alec era bastante cuidadoso cuando Isabelle entrenaba con ellos. Escuchó a Maryse en la cocina, preparando la cena mientras hablaba con su pequeño Max. Siguió hasta el estudio y cerró la puerta con cuidado.

Robert se sentó frente al escritorio y tomó una hoja de papel y una pluma, pero se detuvo justo antes de poner la primera letra, pensando en lo que escribiría. Ver a Alec y Jace entrenar le había recordado la importancia de tener a tu mejor amigo al lado en situaciones difíciles. Y él sentía que ya no podía con esa situación. Le dolía ver a su hijo así y no saber cómo ayudarle. Necesitaba pedirle consejo a alguien, y sabía que Maryse estaba tan perdida como él. Tenía que hablar con alguien, o al menos intentarlo. Suspiró y escribió el nombre de la única persona que creía podría ayudarle.

 _A Michael Wayland:_

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Sip.. Michael está vivo..! He amado a Michael desde hace rato ya.. y espero que lo lleguen a querer también..! la cuestión aquí es... perdonará a Robert por lo que le hizo..? ayudará en algo a Alec traer otro adulto..? veremos como sigue todo.. muchas gracias por sus comentarios..=D


	8. Waywood

No se confundan por el titulo..xD Robert no va a dejar a Maryse..xD pero ya verán a que se debe..! espero adoren a Michael tanto como yo..!=D

 **Anahi Chan:** Que bueno que amas el Waywood.. ya vez el título de este capi..xD estoy segura de que amaras a Michael aun mas..=D y por qué todos creen que cuando Alec hable por primera vez será con una persona en especifico..? bueno ya no falta casi nada... ya verás..! Espero tu review..=D

 **Stephanie-nii-san:** Ya falta muy poco para Magnus..!=D ten paciencia..! por ahora, conozcamos a Michael y su familia..! son unas linduritas y espero que tu también lo pienses...!=D disfruta el capi..!

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

 **Waywood..!**

Robert en realidad no esperaba que su Parabatai fuera a visitarlo. Había sido un completo idiota con él y había causado que se distanciaran. Fue por eso que no solo él, sino también Maryse, se sorprendieron de sobremanera cuando alguien había tocado la puerta muy temprano la mañana siguiente y se habían encontrado de frente con Michael Wayland.

-Michael- susurró Robert con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Buenos días- dijo el rubio. Maryse miró de su esposo al hombre en la puerta con la boca y ojos muy abiertos- lamento la tardanza, leí tu carta ayer pero necesitaba pensar las cosas.

-Michael- volvió a decir Robert y, sin poder contenerse, se lanzó a abrazarlo.

-Woah- Michael casi se va de espaldas, pero logró mantener el equilibrio y devolver el abrazo. Maryse los miró, Michael le devolvió la mirada por encima del hombro de Robert. La mujer le sonrió y asintió con la cabeza antes de girarse y dirigirse a la cocina.

-Lo siento... lo siento tanto- murmuró el ojiazul sin dejar de abrazar al rubio. Michael suspiró, no sabía cómo se sentiría al volver a ver a su Parabatai, pero nunca se esperó que el enojo se esfumara tan fácil. Robert Lightwood era una de las personas más orgullosas que conocía, y se había disculpado repetidas veces en la carta, y ahora no dejaba de disculparse también. Le dio un par de palmaditas en la espalda antes de empujarlo levemente para separarse. Escuchó la voz de un niño hablando con Maryse, supuso que los hijos de Robert ya habían bajado a desayunar.

-Quieres dar un paseo?- le preguntó. Quería hablar con Robert para entender la situación familiar antes de involucrarse. No tenía idea de por qué le había pedido que lo visitara, pero parecía importante.

-Sí, vamos- dijo Robert saliendo de la casa. Tomaron los caballos y emprendieron camino, sin decir nada, al lago Lyn. Hablaron poco en el trayecto, alguno que otro comentario sobre cómo estaban los niños y las esposas, presumiendo las habilidades de los chicos, platica típica de amigos que no se han visto en años, pero ni un solo comentario sobre lo explicado en la carta. Llegaron a la orilla del lago y dejaron a los caballos pastar cerca del bosque mientras ellos iban a sentarse en el pasto.

-Tantos recuerdos en este lago- dijo Michael mirando hacia el agua. Robert se dejó caer recostado en el pasto, cerrando los ojos y dando un profundo respiro. Se quedaron en silencio unos minutos hasta que Michael volvió a hablar- en tu carta... dijiste que algo terrible había pasado en tu familia- Robert abrió los ojos, pero no miró a su Parabatai- también mencionaste que tu hijo, Alec... que le hiciste lo mismo que a mí.

-No lo mismo, pero casi, creo que algo peor- murmuró Robert sin atreverse a mirar a Michael.

-Es tu hijo- dijo Michael, no sabía que podía ser peor que una de las personas que más te importaba en el mundo te apartara de su vida por ser quien eras. Robert cerró los ojos con dolor.

-Por favor, Michael- suplicó. Sabía que había cometido la idiotez de su vida al enviar a Alec a Islandia y odiaba que se lo recordaran.

-Robert, dime qué pasó- le pidió el rubio suavemente. Robert suspiró y abrió los ojos, las nubes ahora se veían borrosas y fue entonces que se dio cuenta que tenía los ojos llenos de lagrimas.

-Arruiné la vida de mi hijo, Michael. Eso pasó- dijo al fin girándose a mirar a su Parabatai. Hablaron durante horas. Robert le confesó todo, desde que Alec había salido con un chico, la decisión tomada por ellos y Valentine, cuando habían ido a rescatar a Alec y, finalmente, su decisión de salir del Instituto y mudarse para poder estar solos. Michael escuchaba todo con el corazón latiendo descontrolado- Alec sigue sin hablar. Actúa como si todo estuviese bien, pero es más que obvio que no es así.

-Tienes que darle tiempo- dijo Michael.

-Ya le hemos dado tiempo y no funciona. Alec necesita ayuda- le dijo Robert- el estar con sus hermanos y con Jace le hace bien. Estar alejado del Instituto también. Maryse y yo intentamos hablar con él, intentamos descubrir que podemos hacer para que mejore, pero no podemos... no sabemos. Es tan frustrante, Michael, ya no se qué hacer.

-Tranquilo, tranquilízate- Robert ocultó el rostro entre sus manos y Michael le sobó la espalda para calmarlo. No se imaginaba como se debía sentir, siendo padre no podía imaginarse que haría si algo como eso le pasaba a su hijo- Alec va a mejorar, se que lo hará. Ustedes lo aman, eso siempre lo va a tener presente y lo ayudará.

-No sé cómo- dijo Robert levantando el rostro y mirando hacia el lago. Tenía silenciosas lagrimas bajando por sus mejillas- siento que no quiere hablar con ninguno de nosotros porque no lo entenderíamos.

-Claro que no lo entienden- le dijo Michael, Robert lo miró- esa es una situación terrible que no se puede entender hasta que te pasa. No pueden llegar diciéndole "Se cómo te sientes" porque no lo saben, eso solo lo molestarán.

-Ya lo sé, ya lo sé- Robert miró a su Parabatai y se mordió el labio- de hecho fue por eso que te escribí.

-Yo? Robert a mi nunca...

-No, no por... no por lo que pasó con Aldergold- lo interrumpió el ojiazul- a Alec, bueno, a Alec le gustan los chicos y tu... bueno, no sé si a ti también... quiero decir, no sé si tu... si... solo fui yo o... oh maldición, lo siento. Estoy tan desesperado y...

-Lo haré- lo interrumpió Michael, Robert levanto la mirada hacia él.

-De verdad?- preguntó esperanzado.

-Si puedo ayudar en algo a Alec lo intentaré, hablaré con él- le dijo Michael asintiendo con la cabeza. Robert soltó un suspiro aliviado.

-Gracias- dijo mirando a su Parabatai. Michael le sonrió y ambos se quedaron en silencio otro rato, viendo como el sol seguía subiendo, llenando de luz y sombras el paisaje. Cerca de medio día decidieron volver, llegaron después del almuerzo. Alec y Jace estaban cepillando al caballo de Maryse mientras Max, con muchos esfuerzos, llevaba una cubeta con agua para que el animal bebiera- hola chicos.

-Hola- respondió Jace sin dejar de cepillar al caballo. Max llegó hasta ellos y solo entonces se dio cuenta que había derramado más de la mitad del agua de la cubeta en el trayecto, suspiró dramáticamente y volvió a la llave para volver a llenarla.

-Alec, Jace, quiero que conozcan a alguien- ambos chicos dejaron lo que estaban haciendo y se giraron hacia los adultos- chicos, él es Michael Wayland. Michael, mis hijos Alec y Max. Y él es Jace Herondale, hijo de Stephen.

-Mucho gusto, chicos- dijo Michael con una amable sonrisa. Alec lo saludó con un movimiento de la mano y Jace asintió con la cabeza.

-Papá, es tu Parabatai?- preguntó el pequeño Max, llegando junto a los caballos que acababan de llegar y dejando la cubeta, ahora con un poco mas de agua, a su lado, el caballo de Michael bebió gustoso.

-Sí, Michael es mi Parabatai- le dijo Robert acariciándole la cabeza a su pequeño.

-Pensé que ya no tenías contacto con tu Parabatai por culpa tuya- dijo Jace.

-Y yo pensé que ya habíamos hablado de la imprudencia- le dijo Robert alzando una ceja.

-Eso dice mi madre todo el tiempo, aun no entiendo porque- dijo Jace encogiéndose de hombros mientras volvía a cepillar al caballo de Maryse. Robert rodó los ojos.

-Alec, quería que... me gustaría que habláramos un momento con Michael, solo nosotros dos- dijo Robert acercándose a su hijo. Jace dejó su tarea nuevamente al escucharlo y levantó la mirada. Alec miró de Michael a Robert sin saber qué hacer.

-Hablar solo ustedes? Que quieren hablar?- preguntó Jace. Max había vuelto a tomar la cubeta para traer agua al otro caballo.

-Solo vamos a hablar un momento, si?- preguntó Robert mirando a su hijo. Alec miró a Michael, el hombre le sonrió amablemente intentando ganarse su confianza.

-Pero...

-Jace, termina con los caballos, ya volvemos- Robert pasó un brazo por los hombros de Alec, causando que el chico se estremeciera.

-Alec...- Jace estuvo a punto de seguirlos, pero Max se tropezó en ese momento, derramando toda el agua de la cubeta en sí mismo. El chico rubio chasqueó la lengua echándole una última mirada a su Parabatai y a los dos adultos antes de girarse a ayudar a Max.

-Vayan yendo a la biblioteca, ya los alcanzo, prepararé té y...- Alec se aferró a la mano de su padre antes de que pudiera dar un paso rumbo a la cocina. Robert bajó la mirada y se encontró con la aterrada mirada de Alec, lo entendió inmediatamente y apretó el agarre a la mano del chico- oh, Alec, yo...

-Yo prepararé el té, ustedes vayan- dijo Michael entendiendo la situación rápidamente. Le sonrió a Alec antes de dirigirse a la cocina, el chico simplemente bajó la mirada acercándose mas a su padre.

-Vamos, Alec- ambos Lightwood fueron a la biblioteca y se sentaron en los cómodos sillones. Robert se giró en su lugar para quedar de frente a Alec- escucha, hijo, Michael es mi Parabatai, confío en él y creo que puede ayudarte. Él me ayudó en muchas ocasiones cuando éramos pequeños, es muy bueno hablando y... bueno, no tienes que hablar si no quieres, por supuesto. Pero Michael da buenos consejos, podrías escucharlo.

Alec miró a su padre fijamente, sabía, por rumores más que por su propio padre, que Michael y él se habían distanciado por culpa suya. Y ahora, su padre se había disculpado con él y hasta le había pedido de favor que fuera a hablar con Alec, todo por su bien. El chico podía ver la desesperación en los ojos de su padre. Sonrió y asintió levemente. Robert respiró aliviado y le devolvió la sonrisa a su hijo.

-Maryse envía galletas también- los Lightwood se giraron para ver a Michael maniobrar con una charola al entrar a la biblioteca, les sonrió a ambos mientras dejaba las cosas en la mesita de centro- tu hija es muy enérgica, Robert.

-Es una Maryse miniatura- dijo el hombre con una sonrisa en los labios.

-La segunda tanda de galletas esta en el horno, aunque estas aun siguen calientitas- dijo Michael tomando una de las galletas en forma de lo que aparentaba ser una estrella, una estrella bastante regordeta.

-Come, Alec- dijo Robert tendiéndole una galleta a su hijo, tal vez un poco de dulce lo ayudaría a calmarse. Alec tomó la galleta por pura cortesía, estaba demasiado nervioso para comer. Robert se dio cuenta pero no dijo nada.

-Me alegro mucho de al fin conocerte, Alec- le dijo Michael intentando romper el hielo- a ti y a tus hermanos. Siempre pensé que por la limitada paciencia de Maryse solo tendrían un hijo.

-Solo me tiene limitada paciencia a mi- dijo Robert con una leve sonrisa. Alec los miraba mientras mordisqueaba la galleta- tu si te quedaste con uno.

-Bueno, intentamos darle un hermanito, pero no lo logramos- le dijo Michael metiéndose una galleta entera a la boca.

-Puedes traerlo a pasar el día, si quieres- le dijo Robert sirviéndose té.

-Suena bien- le dijo Michael con una sincera sonrisa- siempre pensé que los hijos de mi Parabatai serían como si fueran los míos.

-Entonces tendrías cuatro- Robert miró a Michael con una triste sonrisa. Él también había pensado muchas veces como sería ver crecer a sus hijos junto a los de Michael, como si fueran una familia. Alec se estiró y tomó otra galleta. Ambos adultos lo observaron sin decir nada, el chico comenzaba a sentirse un poco mas cómodo.

-Tu también tienes un Parabatai, no es así, Alec?- le preguntó Michael y Alec asintió mientras mordía una de las patas de la estrella- aun eres muy joven, pero después comenzaras a pensar todo tipo de ridiculeces, y todas incluirán a Jace, tenlo por seguro.

Alec le sonrió a Michael sin dejar de comer su galleta. Siguieron hablando hasta que las galletas se terminaron. Hablaban de cosas sin importancia, más que nada para hacer que Alec se sintiera un poco mas cómodo. Michael le hablaba y le hacía preguntas, el chico parecía entrar en confianza, pero sabía que tenía que moverse con cuidado.

-Alec- lo llamó su padre, el chico se giró a mirarlo- Michael quiere hablarte de otra cosa- el chico le echó una rápida mirada al rubio y volvió a su papá- él... él ya sabe todo lo que pasó y...

Alec se tensó de inmediato bajando la mirada. Cada vez mas y mas personas se enteraban de lo que le había pasado. Era sumamente vergonzoso. Cerró los ojos con fuerza para evitar que las lagrimas salieran.

-Escucha, Alec- escuchó a Michael hablarle, pero no abrió los ojos para mirarlo- yo no le diré nada a nadie, ni siquiera a mi familia, entiendes?- Alec abrió sus ojos vidriosos y miró al adulto- no quiero hablar de eso, si tú no quieres, claro. Pero me gustaría hablar de otra cosa.

El chico miró a Michael y respiró un poco más tranquilo. Parecía sincero, y si no hablaba del incidente en Islandia entonces Alec podría soportar una charla. No sabía de qué pero suponía que no era nada malo.

-Creo que Michael puede ayudarte- dijo Robert, Alec lo miró un poco confundido- yo... bueno él...

-Alec, te importa si hablamos un minuto a solas?- le preguntó Michael tranquilamente, pero Alec lo miró aterrado. El chico abrió enormes sus ojos azules y miró a su padre, asustado. Robert miró a su Parabatai antes de volver a su hijo.

-No me iré si no quieres, Alec- le aseguró su papá, y Alec volvió su vista al otro adulto.

-Te juro que no haré nada, solo quiero hablar- le dijo Michael levantando las manos a modo de rendición- y la verdad es que sería mas fácil decírtelo si tu padre no está presente.

Robert lo miró un segundo, confundido, y después volvió a mirar a su hijo. Alec miraba a Michael, se mordía el labio nerviosamente y seguía luciendo asustado. Ambos adultos lo miraban, esperando su respuesta. Alec lo pensó, su padre confiaba en ese hombre, pero también había confiado en Valentine, y peor, en Aldergold, al momento de dejarlo solo. Sacudió con la cabeza para no pensar en Islandia y volvió a mirar a Michael. No parecía una mala persona, además, esa vez su padre se quedaría cerca, vigilándolo y listo para ayudarlo si lo necesitaba. Sus padres estaban desesperados por ayudarlo, y él lo sabía, tal vez merecía darle una oportunidad. Miró a su papá, soltó un suspiro y después asintió levemente.

-De acuerdo- dijo Robert asintiendo también- los dejaré un momento. Estaré justo afuera, Alec, si?- preguntó Robert poniéndose de pie. Alec pasó saliva y asintió levemente, el corazón le latía desbocado. Robert le dedicó una última mirada a su Parabatai antes de salir lentamente de la biblioteca, cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

-Muchas gracias por acceder a hablar conmigo, Alec- le dijo Michael una vez que Robert cerró la puerta. El chico lo miró aun asustado, frotando sus manos nerviosamente- quédate tranquilo, solo quiero que me escuches, si?- Alec asintió casi imperceptiblemente, pero para Michael fue suficiente, se aclaró la garganta antes de comenzar a hablar de nuevo- Alec, asumo que tu padre nunca te dijo porque él y yo nos distanciamos por tantos años, cierto?

Alec negó con la cabeza, dándole la razón. Su padre siempre había evitado el tema de su Parabatai. Pero al vivir en el Instituto rodeado de miembros del Circulo, se escuchaban platicas y rumores. Así que Alec no estaba del todo perdido.

-Bien, Alec, quiero contarte algo- dijo Michael acomodándose en su lugar, girándose un poco para poder mirar a Alec de frente. El chico, ya asustado por estar a solas con el adulto, se tensó y se hecho para atrás, mirándolo fijamente- tranquilo, tú en tu sillón y yo en el mío, no pasa nada.

Alec pasó saliva pesadamente, su papá estaba justo afuera, y Michael parecía ser buena persona, tenía que calmarse. Michael se aclaró la garganta y juntó las manos, mirando a Alec antes de empezar a hablar.

-Alec, cuando tu papá y yo éramos jóvenes nos convertimos en Parabatai- comenzó el rubio- asistíamos a la Academia de Cazadores de Sombras y fue ahí que conocimos a Valentine. No te contaré de Valentine, claro que lo conoces- Alec pasó saliva y desvió la mirada, Michael continuó- con el tiempo, comencé a sentir cosas por Robert. Intenté ignorarlo, intenté convencerme de que eran solo ideas mías, pero el sentimiento se hizo cada vez más fuerte, sabes?

Alec miró a Michael sin saber muy bien a que se refería. Michael miró a Alec fijamente antes de suspirar.

-Alec, no quiero que te asustes, si? Es solo una pregunta- Alec lo miró confundido- vi el modo en que miras a Jace y...- el chico pegó un brinco y se puso de pie rápidamente- Alec, espera- el ojiazul negó rápidamente con la cabeza mientras los ojos se le llenaban de lagrimas- por favor, Alec cálmate. Solo quiero hablar, quiero terminar de contarte la historia, por favor.

Alec negaba con la cabeza mientras retrocedía en dirección a la puerta. Michael rezaba por que el chico no sollozara y Robert entrara a detenerlo, necesitaba que Alec lo escuchara.

-Alec, por favor- pidió levantando las manos frente a él, intentando calmar al chico- escucha, olvida lo que dije, si. Olvidemos a Jace, estábamos hablando de tu padre y yo. Déjame terminar, te lo suplico.

Alec cerró los ojos con fuerza y respiró profundamente, Michael le dio tiempo para que se calmara. Pasaron dos minutos enteros antes de que Alec volviera a sentarse, y en otro lugar un poco mas apartado de Michael. El adulto no mencionó nada.

-Gracias. Bien, me quedé en que conocimos a Valentine- siguió- como ya sabes, Valentine puede ser muy persuasivo. Las cosas... comenzaron a complicarse. Así que un día, decidí dejar de fingir, decidí no ignorarlo mas- Alec volvió a mirarlo con curiosidad- le confesé a tu padre que estaba enamorado de él.

Alec abrió los ojos a más no poder, en definitiva no se esperaba eso. Pensó en que Michael le había preguntado sobre Jace. Solo los había visto juntos unos minutos, pero tal vez... él se veía a si mismo reflejado en Alec?

-Le dije lo que sentía, era mi Parabatai, pensé que me entendería- Michael desvió la mirada unos segundos, suspirando- pero no lo hizo, no fue muy bueno conmigo. En realidad no fue nada bueno, se comportó como un idiota- le dijo a Alec con una triste sonrisa- despues me di cuenta de que debí saber que Robert reaccionaría así. Robert tiende a reaccionar por una cosa más que nada: miedo. Reaccionar por miedo es lo peor que se puede hacer, porque no se razona. Ahora sé que Robert no tenía intención de... en realidad él no... bueno como sea, eso no importa ahora.

Alec miró a Michael, parecía intentar convencerse a sí mismo de sus propias palabras. El chico nunca pensó que alguien más sintiera eso. Que alguien más fuera como él.

-Bueno dejemos la estupidez de tu padre aparte- siguió Michael- solo quería que supieras, que te entiendo, comprendo la presión que sientes por... por Jace- Alec lo miró y pasó saliva pesadamente- quiero que sepas que no estás solo en eso. Es una relación muy cercana y especial, puede llegar a confundir a cualquiera. Sentir algo por tu Parabatai no es malo. No eres el único, estoy seguro de que no somos los únicos.

Alec sentía como si un enorme peso se le fuera de los hombros. Había pasado tanto tiempo reprendiéndose a sí mismo por lo que sentía por Jace. Pensaba que nadie nunca lo entendería. Si bien ya no sentía lo mismo que en un principio sentía por Jace, seguía queriendo a su Parabatai. Justo como Michael quería a Robert ahora. Alec miró al rubio. Michael lo miraba atento, listo para estudiar su reacción. El ojiazul le sonrió ampliamente. Se sentía realmente bien poder hablar, o al menos escuchar, a alguien que había sentido lo mismo que él. Poder identificarse con otra persona, saber lo que había hecho con la situación y lo que había pasado. Michael le sonrió también, respirando tranquilo al ver que lo que había dicho si le había servido a Alec.

-Sabes, Alec, sé que no es de mi incumbencia- dijo Michael- pero siento, por lo que vi allá afuera y por lo que se, que puedes hablar con Jace si quieres- la sonrisa de Alec desapareció al instante- se que Jace no va a reaccionar como reaccionó tu padre conmigo. Jace es más tolerante, y...

Alec negó con la cabeza frenéticamente y Michael suspiró.

-Alec, eres una de las personas más importantes para Jace- Alec seguía negando con la cabeza y con la mirada fija en el suelo- mira todo lo que ha hecho, se mudó aquí para estar contigo, para ayudarte- Alec lo miró poniéndole atención- no estoy diciendo que tienes que hacerlo, solo que podías decirle lo que sientes. Podrías...

Pero Alec volvió a negar con la cabeza cerrando los ojos con fuerza. Michael suspiró derrotado, pero no lo presionó.

-De acuerdo, está bien, si no quieres hacerlo no hay problema, no tienes porque- le dijo Michael suavemente para calmarlo. Alec volvió a mirarlo, ahora con los ojos llenos de lagrimas- lo siento, no quería hacerte sentir mal.

Alec negó con la cabeza luciendo preocupado. No quería que Michael pensara que no lo había ayudado, en realidad lo había hecho sentir muchísimo mejor. Alec se puso de pie y se cambio de lugar a donde había estado en un principio, en el sillón enseguida de Michael. Le sonrió al adulto y Michael, sorprendido pero sin demostrarlo, le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Bueno, creo que se está haciendo tarde, tengo que tomar camino ya, es un viaje largo hasta Alicante- dijo Michael poniéndose de pie, Alec también se puso de pie, su sonrisa decayendo un poco- pero ya sabes, si necesitas hablar o si te apetece escuchar alguna otra historia loca, no dudes en buscarme- le dijo con una amable sonrisa al chico, Alec también le sonrió- solo envíame un mensaje de fuego, o pueden visitarnos cuando quieran. Mi hijo John tiene tu edad, puede darles un paseo por la ciudad.

Alec asintió con la cabeza y Michael sonrió aun mas. Ambos se dirigieron a la puerta. Afuera, Robert estaba de pie, recargado en la pared frente a la puerta. Al ver a su hijo y Parabatai salir de la biblioteca, se enderezó y se acercó a ellos rápidamente.

-Todo bien?- le preguntó a su hijo. El chico asintió levemente y Robert pudo respirar tranquilo.

-Fue una buena charla, verdad?- preguntó Michael mirando a Alec. En ese momento escucharon pasos apresurados acercarse a ellos desde la entrada principal y se giraron para ver a Max y Jace dirigirse a las escaleras rápidamente.

-Pero que les pasó?- preguntó Robert mirándolos, estaban cubiertos de lodo de pies a cabeza.

-Les dijiste que bañaran a los caballos?- preguntó Maryse, apareciendo detrás de los chicos.

-No, solo que los cepillaran- Maryse miró a los chicos con ojos entrecerrados, ambos le dedicaron una mirada de dulce inocencia que hizo que los tres adultos rodaran los ojos.

-Mamá! Puedo revisar las galletas?!- escucharon la voz de Izzy desde la cocina.

-No, te vas a quemar, no abras el horno!- gritó Maryse antes de girarse hacia Michael- no te quedas a cenar?

-No, tengo que regresar a casa, pero muchas gracias- le dijo Michael.

-Eres nuestro tío ahora?- preguntó Max haciendo que Michael soltara una risa.

-Si quieres que sea tu tío por mí no hay problema- le dijo Michael antes de echarle una mirada a Robert, quien le sonrió ampliamente.

-Tengo un tío!- exclamó Max emocionado mientras daba un brinco, soltando un montón de lodo en el suelo.

-Oh por el Ángel- dijo Maryse soltando un suspiro- al baño, los dos, los quiero limpios antes de la cena.

Jace y Max soltaron una risa y corrieron hacia las escaleras.

-Despídanse, niños!- les dijo Robert justo antes de que comenzaran a subir los escalones.

-Adiós!

-Adiós, tío Michael!

-Adiós, chicos!- exclamó Michael.

-Deberías traer a Jonh algún día- le dijo Robert a su Parabatai.

-Oh si, cuando queramos que el apocalipsis inicie- le respondió haciéndolo reír.

-Mamá! Las galletas están echando humo!- escucharon a Izzy de nuevo.

-Por todos los Ángeles, Isabelle! Deja las galletas, ya voy!- exclamó Maryse antes de girarse hacia Alec- cariño, puedes subir a vigilar a Max y Jace, por favor?

Alec asintió con la cabeza con una pequeña sonrisa, después se giró hacia Michael.

-Volveré a visitarlos pronto, si?- Alec sonrió ampliamente y, sorprendiendo a los tres adultos, se lanzó hacia adelante y abrazó a Michael fuertemente. Los padres Lightwood miraron boquiabiertos la escena, Maryse se cubrió la boca con la mano. Michael se recuperó de la sorpresa rápidamente y devolvió el abrazo ligeramente, sin querer asustarlo. Solo fueron unos segundos, pero era un avance agigantado para Alec. El chico se despidió con la mano, sin dejar de sonreír, antes de girarse y subir las escaleras para vigilar a los revoltosos.

-Definitivamente tienes que volver- dijo Maryse poniendo una mano sobre el brazo de Michael. El hombre le sonrió, Maryse le dio un apretón a su brazo antes de volverse para ir a la cocina con su hija. Robert miró a su Parabatai con los ojos brillantes.

-No tengo palabras para...

-No tienes nada que agradecer- lo interrumpió Michael mientras caminaban hacia la puerta- me alegra haber podido ayudar a Alec aunque fuera un poco.

-Lo ayudaste mucho más de lo que yo podré ayudarlo- le dijo Robert abriendo la puerta principal.

-Lo ayudaremos entre todos a que se recupere, tenlo por seguro- le dijo el rubio y Robert asintió soltando un suspiro. Michael abrazó a su Parabatai fuertemente- me alegro de volver a verte, Robert.

-Yo también- le dijo el ojiazul apretando mas su abrazo- no tienes idea de cuánto.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Los meses pasaron y Michael y su familia se habían vuelto muy cercanos a los Lightwood. Su esposa Eliza era muy amable y mucho mas ama de casa de lo que Maryse podría aspirar a ser, por lo que le daba muchos consejos para mantener la casa en pie y Maryse le ayudaba a entrenar. Jonh tenía la misma edad que Alec, pero sorpresivamente se llevaba mejor con Isabelle. Max había sido el que más había ganado, sus ahora tíos Eliza y Michael los visitaban al menos dos veces por semana y siempre le llevaban un regalo. Y Jonh, que siempre había querido un hermanito, jugaba con él todo el tiempo.

Ya habían pasado cinco meses desde la primera visita de Michael, y los Lightwood y Wayland se habían unido como una sola familia en ese tiempo. El cumpleaños de Robert se acercaba y las mujeres, Izzy incluida, habían planeado una gran cena para toda la familia. Pronto se arrepentirían de haber aceptado la ayuda de la chica al cocinar. Sería una pequeña fiesta sorpresa, aunque Robert ya supiera, se sorprendería falsamente para los chicos. Y a solo dos días para la cena, las chicas y Max habían ido a Idris para comprar todo lo necesario. Isabelle le había encargado firmemente a Michael distraer a su papá para que no preguntara a donde iban a ir. Así que él y Robert se habían quedado en la casa Lightwood entrenando a los chicos. Michael estaba ayudando a Jace y Alec a entrenar con espadas y Jonh estaba con Robert, entrenando con el arco.

-Muy bien Jace, justo así- decía Michael mientras observaba los perfectos movimientos del chico rubio, a Alec lo había visto disparar con el arco en varias ocasiones y tenía que admitir que era brillante en eso, pero en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo era otra historia- Alec, no cedas terreno, no dejes que Jace avance hacia ti.

-Ataca! Ataca, ataca!- exclamaba Jace con cada estocada. Alec se defendía bien, pero no hacia ningún movimiento a la ofensiva.

-Alto, deténganse. Alec, tienes que mover la espada mas fluidamente, no tensarla como cuando disparas tu arco, mira- Michael se acercó y cambió la posición del agarre de Alec antes de tomar su muñeca para mostrarle como moverla- tienes que poder moverla hacia cualquier lado que vaya la espada, lo sientes?

Alec, que se había tensado en cuanto los dedos de Michael se habían cerrado al rededor de su muñeca, no lo escuchaba. El chico miraba fijamente la mano del adulto, grande a comparación de la suya, como se apretaba suavemente indicándole como mover la espada. En ese momento no pensaba en que Michael solo intentaba enseñarle algo para entrenar, lo único en lo que podía pensar era en la mano de Aldergold, cerrándose al rededor de su muñeca mientras la detenía por sobre su cabeza.

-Alec?- preguntó Jace al ver que su Parabatai se removía incomodo y lucía asustado.

-Alec?- preguntó Michael, siguiendo la mirada de Jace. Alec removía su mano suavemente, cambiaba el peso de su cuerpo de un pie a otro y había comenzado a respirar agitadamente con la mirada fija al suelo.

-Suéltalo!- exclamó Jace al darse cuenta de lo que pasaba. Michael soltó a Alec como si le hubiera quemado. El ojiazul se quedó muy quieto, temblaba levemente.

-Alec, lo siento mucho- el chico pareció reaccionar, miró a Michael y después a Jace, dándose cuenta de que lo miraban preocupados- no fue mi intención...

Pero Alec no siguió escuchando, se sentía tan avergonzado de su reacción estúpida. Se giró rápidamente y entró a la casa. Escuchó a Jace llamarlo pero no se detuvo. Subió las escaleras rápidamente y se encerró en su habitación. Se sentía tan apenado, tan estúpido, tan débil. El simple hecho de que lo tomaran por las muñecas lo desarmaba completamente. Se recargó en la puerta y se dejó caer hasta quedar sentado en el suelo mientras sollozaba.

-Alec? Alec, ábreme- escuchó a Jace tocar. Negó con la cabeza aunque sabía que Jace no podía verlo- Alec, por favor- el ojiazul lanzó la cabeza hacia atrás, golpeando la puerta dos veces. Jace escuchó los golpes, se dejó caer frente a la puerta y se asomó por el pequeño espacio de abajo. Podía ver que había algo recargado en la puerta, rápidamente asumió que era Alec. Suspiró dejándose caer junto a la puerta- aquí voy a estar, si? Cuando te calmes y quieras abrirme, aquí estaré.

Alec cerró los ojos con dolor, Jace estaba preocupado por él. Se sentía sumamente estúpido por su reacción. Sollozó levemente y, sin darse cuenta, se aferró a la espada que aun llevaba en la mano. Tenía que dejar de hacer eso. Nunca iba a mejorar si cualquier cosa que algún adulto le hiciera le recordaba a Aldergold. Michael solo intentaba ayudarlo, a diferencia de ese monstruo que solo había pretendido querer ayudar. Un flashazo de imágenes voló hacia su mente provocando que sollozara nuevamente y apretara mas su agarre al filo de la espada. Jadeó de sorpresa cuando registró un agudo dolor en su mano. Soltó la espada de golpe. Sin darse cuenta, se había cortado la palma de la mano. Aun sumamente sorprendido, se quedó mirando el corte en su mano. Ya no lloraba, el corte en su mano lo había distraído. Entonces se dio cuenta de algo.

-Alec? Estas bien?- escuchó la voz de Jace del otro lado de la puerta.

Alec reaccionó rápidamente y se puso de pie. El corazón comenzó a latirle con fuerza mientras tomaba su estela y se encerraba en el baño. Se sentó en el borde de la tina de baño y tomó un puñado de papel para que la sangre de su mano no cayera al suelo. Siguió observando la herida, fascinado. El dolor provocado por el corte había superado el dolor que sentía al recordar. Al menos momentáneamente. Tomó su estela, listo para aplicarse un Iratze, y entonces se le ocurrió una idea.

Pensar en Aldergold le hacía daño pero no podía evitarlo. Lo recordaba todos los días, por una cosa u otra. Escuchó los golpes de Jace en la puerta de su habitación y casi de inmediato recordó esa noche en la que había logrado escapar y encerrarse en el baño, Aldergold casi había logrado tirar la puerta a golpes. Su corazón se comprimió dolorosamente y Alec tomó una rápida decisión. Soltó la estela y tomó una daga de su cinturón de armas, trazando rápidamente otra línea en la palma de su mano, paralela a la que había causado la espada. Jadeó cuando el dolor se hizo presente, sacándolo de sus pensamientos y devolviéndolo a la realidad.

 _"Funciona"_ , pensó sin poder reprimir una pequeña sonrisa. El dolor de las heridas lo hacían dejar de pensar en Islandia. Respiró aliviado mientras disfrutaba del dolor en su mano. Sabía que lo que hacía estaba mal. Pero era lo único que le había funcionado en todo ese tiempo. El arresto y encarcelamiento de Aldergold no le había servido de nada. Hablar con sus padres era demasiado vergonzoso. Ni que decir de Jace. Michael lo había ayudado, pero aun no se había recuperado. Aplicó un rápido Iratze en su muñeca cuando escuchó que Jace abría la puerta de su habitación y lo llamaba. Eso le funcionaba, y si aplicaba los Iratzes en lugares estratégicos nadie se daría cuenta. Era la mejor oportunidad que tenía para que todo volviera a la normalidad.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Dos días después, los chicos y las esposas estaban preparando todo para la cena "sorpresa" para Robert. Michael se había llevado a su Parabatai a dar un paseo a caballo para darles tiempo de acomodar todo. Jonh, Jace y Alec eran los encargados de acomodar la mesa y decorar el comedor, mientras que las chicas se encargaban de la cocina, pero pronto las dos madres se dieron cuenta que Max era mejor ayuda en la cocina que Izzy.

-Y tú qué haces aquí?- preguntó Jace al ver a la chica salir de la cocina con los brazos cruzados.

-Me echaron- le respondió haciendo un puchero. Alec le dio un par de palmaditas en la espalda y luego le tendió un paquete de serpentinas para que las colgara del candelabro para decorar.

Las horas pasaron y los chicos se ponían cada vez más inquietos. Los mayores habían decorado el comedor y Max había hecho un letrero que ponía "Felisidades Papá!". La S estaba tachoneada con una C sobrepuesta, pero la intención era lo que contaba. Entre todos llevaron la comida a la mesa, acomodándola para que se viera como un banquete. Los chicos estaban demasiado ocupados buscando un escondite perfecto para poder sorprender a Robert, y ninguno se dio cuenta de que los dos hombres adultos estaban afuera, practicando la reacción de sorpresa para que se viera natural. Cuando al fin Michael y Robert entraron en la casa, los cinco chicos saltaron fuera de su escondite gritando un "Sorpresa!". Alec lanzó un montón de confeti en dirección a su padre.

-Oh, por el Ángel! Chicos, muchas gracias, no debieron molestarse!- dijo Robert poniendo su mejor cara de sorpresa, pero ninguno de los chicos, tal vez Max sí, pero ninguno de los mayores se lo tragó.

-Vaya, pero que falsedad- dijo Jace rodando los ojos.

-Nos hubieran dicho que ya sabía- dijo Jonh negando con la cabeza.

-Oigan, si me esforcé!- se quejó Robert dándole un manotazo a Michael, que había soltado una carcajada.

Todos se dirigieron al comedor y tomaron asiento. Era un ambiente familiar, tan acogedor que Alec se sintió sumamente cómodo. Miró a su alrededor, todas esas personas eran su familia ahora, se preocupaban por él y querían que estuviese mejor. Tenía que dejar de preocuparlos. Se sirvió puré de papas mientras miraba a su padre reír con su Parabatai. Jace hablaba con Jonh mientras maniobraban para que las madres no se dieran cuenta que evitaban servirse vegetales. Alec no pudo evitar una risita cuando su madre se dio cuenta de lo que los chicos rubios hacían y los reprendía a ambos. Podía hacerlo, sabía que todos estarían felices, pero no quería llamar mucho la atención. Ese día era para su papá, no quería arruinarlo. Se aclaró la garganta suavemente antes de levantar la mirada.

-P... podrían pasarme el pan, por favor- dijo Alec mirando fijamente el plato de pan. Se hizo un silencio profundo en el comedor, las platicas, movimiento de cubiertos y de mas habían cesado. Incluso el pequeño Max se había quedado enmudecido al escuchar a su hermano mayor. Jace reaccionó rápidamente al ver que las mejillas de Alec comenzaban a encenderse al ser el centro de atención.

-Aquí tienes!- dijo Jace, demasiado emocionado, pasándole el pan a su Parabatai.

-Gracias- murmuró Alec en voz baja. Robert se apresuró a quitar la atención de su hijo para que no se sintiera abrumado.

-Entonces- dijo con su potente voz- chicos, que planean para mañana? Jace me dijo que necesitaban los caballos.

-Iremos a Alicante con Jonh porque hay un evento, verdad Alec?!- preguntó Isabelle mirando a su hermano. Alec asintió.

-Jonh nos consiguió boletos gratis para la demostración de chakrams- dijo Alec mirando a su padre.

-Gratis, eh? Genial, eso es genial- dijo el hombre. Robert no podía de felicidad, ese era el mejor regalo que pudieron haberle dado. Alec le sonrió antes de darle una enorme mordida a su pan. Michael le dio un apretón al antebrazo de Robert, los dos sonrieron ampliamente antes de seguir con su comida. La noche siguió tranquila, todos hicieron pequeñas platicas con Alec, por la cosa mas mínima querían hablarle, no fuera que el chico se arrepintiera y dejara de hablar de nuevo.

-Aquí viene el pastel- dijo Eliza entrando en el comedor con un pastel repleto de velas encendidas.

-Exagerados, eso parece un incendio forestal- dijo Robert mirando a sus hijos con ojos entrecerrados pero con una enorme sonrisa en los labios, todos rieron.

-Vamos, papá, apágalas- le dijo Izzy. Robert sentó a Max en sus piernas y le pidió ayuda para apagar la enorme cantidad de velas. Después de varios intentos, y con la ayuda de Izzy, lograron apagar todas las velas del pastel y todos los presentes aplaudieron. Alec estaba contento. Su familia parecía realmente feliz de escucharlo hablar de nuevo. Suspiró acariciando suavemente las cicatrices en la palma de sus manos. Cambiar un dolor por otro le había funcionado. Y mientras su familia no se enterara de lo que lo había ayudado a volver a hablar, entonces todos seguirían felices. Él sería feliz. O al menos le sería mucho más fácil aparentarlo.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Los años pasaron y la familia Lightwood era feliz. Robert y Maryse le dedicaban mucho tiempo al entrenamiento de sus hijos. Al tener que ir solo a misiones con el Circulo, y no se involucraban en asuntos con la Clave, tenían tiempo de quedarse en casa. Jace seguía viviendo con ellos. Se iba cada fin de semana al Instituto a visitar a sus padres, pero ya se había acostumbrado a estar con los Lightwood y en realidad el ambiente en el Instituto no le parecía tan divertido. Le encantaba pasar tiempo con Isabelle y Alec, y algunas veces Robert y Maryse los dejaban ir a cazar a las ciudades cercanas en Alemania. Jonh también iba con ellos.

Isabelle, a sus quince años, era una guerrera excepcional. Robert y Maryse le habían regalado un látigo cuando había comenzado a entrenar y ahora era un arma mortal al usarlo. Alec seguía siendo asombroso con el arco. Estaba por cumplir la mayoría de edad y, a pesar de las múltiples visitas de Valentine, seguía negándose a unirse al Circulo o si quiera visitar el Instituto. Sus padres lo entendían y lo apoyaban, cosa que a Valentine no le gustaba para nada, pero al menos tenía a Jace, quien se aseguraba muy disimuladamente de ignorarlo por completo.

Los Lightwood, viviendo lejos de todo en las grandes explanadas de Idris, usualmente no se enteraban de nada de lo que pasaba con el Circulo o en Alicante. No era sino hasta que Michael los visitaba que les reportaba todo acontecimiento en la capital. Eran las ocho de la mañana y los chicos Lightwood entraban al comedor para el desayuno. Sus padres ya estaban ahí.

-Buenos días- se escuchó el coro cuando todos hablaron al mismo tiempo.

-Quien quiere café?- preguntó Maryse mientras se servía una taza a ella y una para Robert.

-Yo, por favor- pidió Alec sentándose en su lugar usual, al lado de su padre. Todos atacaron sus platos en silencio. Era una mañana típica, los chicos ya estaban vestidos, excepto Max, seguía en pijama.

-Terminen su desayuno rápido si quieren ir con Jonh hoy- les dijo Maryse- los quiero en casa antes del anochecer.

-Madre, ya estamos grandecitos como para tener hora de llegada- dijo Izzy tomando una cucharada de yogurt.

-No me importa si tienen cuarenta años- le dijo Maryse- mientras vivan conmigo acatan mis reglas- Isabelle rodó los ojos.

-De hecho tengo que ir al Instituto hoy- dijo Jace sirviéndose tocino- mi padre me dijo que tenía algo que decirme.

-Dormirás allá hoy?- le preguntó Alec antes de beber jugo.

-Yo creo que sí, si volvemos tarde de Alicante iré directo para allá- le respondió Jace.

-Bien, entonces lleva el caballo de Robert, yo necesitaré el mío para...- un par de golpes en la puerta interrumpió a Maryse, todos se miraron entre sí, usualmente no recibían visitas y los Wayland ya no se molestaban en tocar la puerta.

-Yo iré- dijo Robert poniéndose de pie. Los chicos siguieron con su desayuno y Maryse se medio asomó para poder ver la puerta principal. Robert abrió la puerta y se encontró con un hombre de baja estatura, vestía un equipo de viaje y llevaba una pequeña bolsa de cuero atada en el lado izquierdo de su cinturón.

-Maryse y Robert Lightwood- anunció el recién llegado, Maryse se acercó rápidamente a su marido.

-Sí, que sucede?- preguntó Robert.

-Están citados a juicio mañana por la mañana- les dijo entregándoles una carta con el sello del Cónsul en ella.

-Juicio? Pero de qué habla?- Robert tomó la carta sin entender nada y leyó los nombres en ella.

-Todos los miembros del Circulo que queden deben ir a juicio- explicó el hombre.

-Los que queden?- preguntó Robert.

-No han oído?- el mensajero miró fijamente los confundidos rostros de Maryse y Robert antes de suspirar- hubo una batalla, Valentine Morgestern huyó con su hijo.

-Qué?- jadearon Maryse y Robert sin creer lo que escuchaban.

-Tienen suerte de vivir aislados, la batalla fue dura- les dijo el mensajero volviendo a subir a su caballo.

-La batalla... fue en Alicante?- preguntó Robert preocupado.

-No me preocuparía por eso si fuera ustedes- les dijo el mensajero dirigiendo su corcel- mañana a primera hora en el Gard.

-Pero...

-Robert y Maryse Lightwood están acusados de traición a la Clave- dijo claramente el hombre antes de dar un golpe con los tobillos en las costillas de su caballo y salir rápidamente galopando colina arriba. Los Lightwood se miraron sin saber que decir. Acusados de traición. Y Valentine se había esfumado. Eso no pintaba nada bien.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Las cosas comienzan a complicarse de nuevo..! A partir de los siguientes capítulos es donde comienzo a tomar como base los libros.. Y no se olviden de los Wayland que seguirán en esta historia hasta el final..=D Espero les siga gustando y dejen Reviews..!


	9. The Fall

Lo siento, lo siento... entré en pánico y dejé de actualizar..-.- mi Parabatai me dio una plática constructiva y aquí estoy de nuevo..! perdooon..! intentaré actualizar cada semana..!

 **Stephanie-Nii-san:** tu invocación sirvió..! bueno más o menos..xD en el siguiente capítulo ya viene Bane..! mientras tanto.. disfruta este capi..=D y lamento mucho haber tardado tanto..!

 **Anon:** Waywood... todos decimos..xD

 **Seika Lightwood** : Michael era necesario para ayudar a Alec.. y tres años son muchas cicatrices.. pero Alec sabe como ocultarlas.. sabe como ocultarse de su familia.. veamos si puede ocultarse de otras personas también... y tienes razón.. Magnus ya llega en el siguiente capítulo y ya veremos cómo reacciona Alec a eso..! espero te siga gustando el fic... lamento la tardanza nuevamente..!

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

 **The Fall..!**

Los Lightwood no perdieron tiempo, toda la familia corrió a Alicante sin siquiera terminar el desayuno. Pero primero llegaron al Instituto. En el lugar se encontraban solo los menores de edad. Había un grupo de adultos encargados de vigilarlos hasta que todos los juicios terminaran, ninguno de ellos era miembro del Circulo. Después de unas breves preguntas, los Lightwood siguieron su camino a Alicante. No sabían que encontrarían, pero no estaban preparados para eso. En la plaza del Ángel estaba medio Alicante, y lo más horrible, había muchos cuerpos envueltos en mantas blancas. Maryse cargó a Max y le cubrió los ojos.

-Qué pasó? Que sucedió?- preguntó Robert al aire, pero nadie les prestaba atención. Casi todos estaban de pie hablando en voz baja, con lagrimas en los ojos sin creer lo que había pasado. Había un hombre mayor al que ya conocían, era el dueño de una panadería cerca de la casa de Michael- Carlo, que fue lo que sucedió?

-Valentine, eso sucedió- le respondió el hombre, tenía una fea herida en el brazo izquierdo que ya había comenzado a sanar gracias a un Iratze- vinieron desde el Instituto solo para esto, aparentemente había un grupo que había planeado un ataque contra el Circulo. Valentine ya lo sabía, estoy seguro de eso.

-Y Michael? Carlo, lo viste?- preguntó el ojiazul comenzando a asustarse.

-Lo vi en la batalla, entre la gente- dijo Carlo con voz cansada.

-Papá!- el hijo de Carlo corrió hacia él en ese momento luciendo realmente aliviado. Robert retrocedió dejando a la familia.

-Papá, esa señora tiene los nombres de los caídos- dijo Alec en voz baja, señalando a una mujer de cabello castaño y corto que sostenía una tabla que tenía un papel con varios nombres escritos en el. Robert corrió hasta ella.

-Michael, Michael Wayland?- preguntó Robert con desesperación. La mujer los observó y al darse cuenta de que eran miembros del Circulo, les dedicó una dura mirada.

-En su casa, se fue hace unos minutos- dijo con voz cargada de veneno antes de darse media vuelta y alejarse. Robert respiró aliviado y soltó la carrera calle arriba, el resto de la familia los siguió. Llegaron a la casa y se dieron cuenta que la puerta estaba abierta de par en par.

-Michael? Michael?!- Robert entró en la casa seguido rápidamente por los demás. Michael y Jonh estaban sentados en la sala, los Lightwood supieron lo que había pasado con solo mirarlos. Ambos rubios tenían el rostro bañado en lagrimas y Michael abrazaba fuertemente a su hijo- oh no.

-Robert- murmuró el hombre rubio con la voz quebrada- Eliza...

-Por el Ángel- murmuró Maryse acercándose rápidamente a abrazar a Jonh. Robert hizo lo mismo con Michael sin decir palabra.

-Qué pasa?- preguntó Max. Izzy lo tomó de la mano y lo llevó a otra habitación.

-Valentine lo sabía- murmuró Michael contra el hombro de Robert- lo sabía, Robert. Vino por nosotros.

-Alec, Jace, lleven a Jonh a la otra habitación- dijo Maryse acariciando la espalda del chico para ayudarlo a ponerse en pie. Los dos chicos obedecieron a la mujer y llevaron al deshecho chico a la habitación continua- Michael, que pasó?

-Valentine se enteró... Valentine supo de nuestro plan- murmuró Michael separándose de su Parabatai, intentando calmarse un poco- vino contra todos nosotros.

-Quienes son nosotros, Michael? De que hablas?- preguntó Robert completamente confundido. Michael respiró profundamente.

-Hace años, antes de que volviéramos a hablarnos- comenzó a explicar Michael- Jocelyn Fairchild se puso en contacto con Eliza y conmigo, y con otros que solíamos pertenecer al Circulo.

-Jocelyn- murmuró Maryse, sorprendida. La mujer había huido cuando el pequeño Jonathan Morgestern tenía apenas un año de edad. Nunca le habían preguntado a Valentine la razón, aunque se veía claramente que la desaparición de la mujer le había causado mucho daño.

-Formamos un grupo en secreto, todos pensábamos que Valentine tenía demasiado poder, que sus métodos no eran los correctos que... que era muy extremista- siguió Michael sin dejar de soltar lagrimas- nuestro movimiento era lento, no queríamos que Valentine nos descubriera. Planeábamos derrocarlo, teníamos ayuda de Subterráneos, la ayuda de altos mandos en la Clave. Pero Valentine nos ganó.

-El ataque, fue hacia ustedes?- preguntó Robert sin creerlo.

-Vinieron por nosotros. El Circulo, todos ellos- siguió Michael- sabían quienes éramos y lo que planeábamos. Solo venían por nosotros, pero el resto de los habitantes pensaron que se había vuelto loco, que el Circulo había llegado demasiado lejos. Se pusieron en su contra, Valentine no esperaba eso.

-Raziel- murmuró Maryse.

-Valentine huyó a mitad de la batalla, al darse cuenta la mayoría de los miembros del Circulo se rindió, todos los demás terminaron muertos- explicó Michael- pero se llevaron a muchos con ellos. Mi Eliza...

-Por Dios- Robert volvió a abrazar a Michael fuertemente. Maryse se sentó del otro lado de Michael y le acarició la espalda suavemente. Se quedaron así unos minutos, hasta que el rubio se separó.

-Robert, no debiste venir a la ciudad, todos quieren a los integrantes del Circulo tras las rejas- le dijo Michael limpiándose el rostro con la manga de su camisa- ellos no saben que ustedes prácticamente ya no son seguidores de Valentine.

-Tienes razón, no lo saben- le dijo Maryse. Michael la miró confundido.

-Nos citaron a juicio para mañana- informó Robert y el rubio lució asustado.

-Qué?

-No estamos seguros de que pasará- dijo Maryse- no somos miembros activos del Circulo, nuestros tres hijos son menores de edad.

-No pueden encerrarlos, no participaron en esa batalla, no tienen motivo- dijo Michael mirando a los Lightwood, preocupado.

-Lo sabemos, pero ya sabes como Imogen odiaba a Valentine- le dijo Robert- y cambiaron al Cónsul también, y estoy seguro de que medio Alicante estará ahí pidiendo justicia.

-Iré con ustedes al juicio mañana- les dijo Michael- puedo hablar en su favor de ser necesario.

-Muchas gracias, Michael- dijo Maryse tomándole la mano.

Los Lightwood pasaron todo el día en la casa de los Wayland, los funerales de todos los que habían caído iniciarían la tarde siguiente, y Robert de verdad esperaba poder estar ahí para su Parabatai. No sabía cómo terminaría el juicio en su contra, pero era capaz de escaparse del Gard solo por unas horas para ir con Michael y Jonh al funeral de Eliza. Se quedaron a dormir ahí, no queriendo dejar solos a los Wayland.

Como decía la carta que les habían enviado a Maryse y Robert, toda la familia fue al Gard a primera hora de la mañana. Se habían enterado que los miembros del Circulo que habían participado en la batalla habían sido arrestados y encarcelados de inmediato. El resto de ellos, que no habían estado presentes durante la batalla, habían sido citados a juicio ya que no tenían ninguna acusación formal hacia ellos, no habían cometido un crimen imperdonable como atacar a otro Nefilim.

Toda la familia Lightwood y Jace fueron al Gard, podían sentir las miradas fijas en ellos mientras caminaban por la calle. Todo Alicante los consideraba miembros del Circulo, tal vez no les iría tan bien como esperaban. Michael había prometido ir al juicio, pero no quería dejar solo a Jonh. El chico aun era menor de edad y no podía entrar al juicio. Los Lightwood entraron en el Gard y vieron a varios de los integrantes del Circulo, sentados en silencio sin saber que esperar.

-Creo que podemos esperar aquí- dijo Maryse señalando una puerta al otro lado del pasillo.

-Lightwoods- justo cuando estaban por entrar en la habitación continua, el nuevo Cónsul los llamó haciéndolos girarse.

-Malachi- dijo Robert a modo de saludo. Maryse dejó a sus hijos y se acercó a su marido, poniendo atención al Cónsul.

-Al fin llegan, ustedes son los siguientes- les dijo revisando sus notas.

-Malachi, no iremos a ningún lado sin saber de que se nos acusa- dijo Maryse cruzándose de brazos.

-Traición- fue la simple respuesta de Malachi.

-Nosotros no tuvimos nada que ver con ese ataque- dijo Robert.

-Todos los miembros del Circulo, aunque no hayan participado en la batalla, tienen que presentarse a juicio- dijo Malachi mirando a los Lightwood, entonces se dio cuenta que había una persona que no encajaba entre la multitud de cabezas pelinegras- Jonathan Herondale.

-Jace vive con nosotros, solo va... iba, al Instituto algunos días al mes- explicó Maryse rápidamente. Si los Herondale estaban encerrados, quien sabe que harían con el chico que aun era menor de edad. El Cónsul siguió mirando a Jace antes de soltar un suspiro.

-Lo lamento, muchacho- dijo el Cónsul mirando a Jace.

-Qué?- preguntó Jace frunciendo las cejas.

-Stephen y Celine Herondale murieron en batalla- anunció el hombre en voz baja. Todos los Lightwood jadearon sorprendidos.

-Jace- Alec se acercó rápidamente a su Parabatai cuando vio que las piernas le temblaban y se tambaleaba hacia atrás. El ojiazul pasó un brazo por los hombros del rubio y lo ayudó a recargarse en la pared. Jace se resbaló por la pared hasta quedar sentado en el suelo, Alec se hincó junto a él. Max corrió y abrazó a Jace fuertemente, ocultando su rostro en el pecho del mayor. El chico Herondale, al sentir al pequeño abrazarlo, sintió que se desmoronaba. Alec abrazó a su Parabatai en cuanto la primera lagrima salió de sus ojos dorados. Isabelle se unió a los chicos y se sentó en el suelo, tomando suavemente una de las manos de Jace. Maryse le acarició la cabeza a Jace, mirando a su esposo, preocupada.

-Tienen que venir conmigo ahora, Robert, Maryse- dijo Malachi señalando la puerta detrás de él- los chicos los esperarán en la sala continua.

-Un poco de respeto, por favor- dijo Maryse mirando duramente al hombre, sin dejar de acariciar el cabello de Jace.

-Es una situación difícil, Maryse, todos queremos que esto termine pronto- le dijo Malachi. Robert suspiró y se acercó a sus hijos.

-Espérenos en la sala de allá, chicos- dijo Robert antes de acariciar la cabeza de Jace- vamos, Jace- el hombre ayudó a Alec a poner a Jace de pie. Izzy y Max los imitaron y dieron media vuelta para volver por el pasillo hacia la puerta a la derecha. Alec pasó un brazo por la cintura de Jace para dirigirlo, pero el nuevo Cónsul carraspeó.

-Alexander Lightwood- dijo llamando la atención de todos nuevamente- también estas citado al juicio.

-Qué?- preguntó Robert sin entender.

-Malachi, mi hijo no...

-Tenemos entendido que tu hijo fue reclutado por Valentine personalmente, Maryse, tiene que estar presente en el juicio- la interrumpió el hombre.

-Alec rechazó la oferta de unirse al Circulo- dijo Robert.

-Corrígeme si me equivoco, pero Valentine ayudó a tu hijo hace algunos años- los tres Lightwood se tensaron- no muchos lo saben, por su puesto. Pero si no quieren que la investigación siga, tendrá que venir al juicio.

-Isabelle, lleva a Jace y Max a la sala de espera- dijo Maryse después de unos segundos de silencio. La mujer miraba a Malachi como si quisiera cortarle la cabeza- vamos, Alec.

Izzy tomó el lugar de Alec sin decir palabra, dirigiendo a Jace de regreso por el pasillo. Los tres adultos y Alec se dirigieron al salón del juicio. Dentro había un bullicio enorme. Imogen Herondale intentaba mantener el orden mientras que muchos de los presentes exclamaban molestos. Maryse tomó rápidamente la mano de Alec y siguieron a Malachi hacia las sillas que les indicaba. Hodge Starkweather ya estaba sentado en una de las sillas. Lucía nervioso y sumamente preocupado. Los tres Lightwood se sentaron junto a él, mirando a Imogen luchar por mantener el orden.

-Silencio! Todo el mundo! Guarden silencio!- exclamaba Imogen hacia la multitud. Malachi se acercó a su lugar, enseguida de la mujer, y le entregó unos papeles. Imogen leyó rápidamente antes de levantar la mirada- Hodge Starkweather.

-S... si- dijo Hodge poniéndose de pie. El bullicio en la sala se calmó cuando la mayoría puso atención a lo que pasaba.

-Ha sido miembro del Circulo desde joven, desde que estaba en la Academia, correcto?- preguntó Imogen, Hodge simplemente asintió- siempre fue uno de los más fieles seguidores de Valentine.

-No hacía mucho, yo... yo solo...

-Sabemos que era el "maestro" de la mayoría de los chicos en ese Instituto- lo interrumpió Malachi- aun así, obedecía las ordenes de Valentine.

-Todos lo hacían! No solo nosotros, miembros del Circulo, la mayoría de los miembros de la Clave también...

-No me compare con los miembros del circulo, señor Starkweather- dijo Imogen firmemente, Hodge se encogió en su lugar- yo nunca aprobé los modos de Valentine. Tenía que conformarme con las decisiones que se tomaban bajo su influencia, pero nunca, repito, nunca obedecí lo que él decía.

-Tenía conocimientos- siguió Malachi después de unos momentos de silencio- de todas las misiones y planes que tenía Valentine con respecto a los Subterráneos y a la Copa Mortal?

-Yo nunca me vi envuelto en nada de eso- dijo Hodge negando frenéticamente con la cabeza. Maryse y Robert se miraron, ellos sabían las misiones, incluso habían participado en unas cuantas, pero no tenían idea de a que se refería Malachi con lo de la Copa Mortal.

-Pero lo sabía- le dijo el Cónsul- lo sabía y nunca hizo nada para detener a Valentine.

-No podía... no me atrevía... ustedes saben cómo era Valentine...

-Su cobardía no es excusa, señor Starkweather- dijo Imogen seriamente mientras movía un par de papeles y se los entregaba a Malachi. Hodge se mordió la lengua para no decir nada.

-Sus cargos son menores a todas las de los demás miembros del Circulo- dijo Malachi releyendo los papeles que le había entregado la Inquisidora- no por eso quedará sin castigo.

-Hodge Starkweather, es condenado a pasar el resto de sus días dentro del Instituto de Nueva York- anunció Imogen ganándose otra tanda de gritos de disconformidad. Todo Alicante quería a los miembros del Circulo en prisión. Pero Imogen sabía que eso no era justo para los que no habían participado en la horrible batalla- puede retirarse y tiene 24 horas para organizar sus cosas y salir de Idris.

-Pero... pero yo...- Hodge intentó hablar, pero Imogen hizo una señal para que lo sacaran del lugar. Dos hombres mucho mas corpulentos que él lo dirigieron a la salida mientras Hodge intentaba volver a acercarse a la Inquisidora para pedirle que reconsiderara su sentencia. Maryse y Robert se miraron preocupados. Hodge tampoco era miembro muy activo del Circulo, casi no participaba en las misiones, y solo se encargaba del estudio de los más chicos. Sus situaciones eran bastante parecidas. Y pasar el resto de sus vidas encerrados en el Instituto era una mísera mejora a pasar el resto de sus días encerrados en una celda en la Ciudad de Hueso.

-Lightwood, Robert y Maryse- leyó Imogen en el papel. Ambos Lightwood se pusieron de pie y la sala volvió a calmarse poco a poco. Imogen le echó una mirada a Alec y después se giró a Malachi, peguntándole en voz baja que hacía el chico ahí. Después de unos cuantos cuchicheos, Imogen volvió a girarse, suspirando y leyendo los papeles- ustedes salieron del Instituto hace tres años.

-Así es- dijo Robert con seguridad.

-Pero siguieron perteneciendo al Circulo- aclaró Malachi provocando que todos los presentes comenzaran a murmurar entre ellos.

-No estábamos precisamente con ellos, nos preocupamos mas por criar a nuestros hijos- dijo Robert elevando su potente voz para dejarse oír por sobre los murmullos.

-Aun así, eran miembros- dijo Malachi. Robert pasó saliva y no dijo nada.

-Como dijo mi esposo, nosotros no teníamos nada que ver con el Instituto y solo participábamos en ciertas misiones del Circulo- dijo Maryse y miró significativamente a Imogen- hubiéramos cortado toda relación con Valentine de no ser por ciertas... circunstancias.

-Ustedes fueron básicamente los primeros seguidores de Valentine, por lo que dichas "circunstancias" no importan nada ahora- dijo Malachi con un movimiento de la mano. Alec se removió incomodo en su lugar, bajando la mirada. Imogen miró seriamente a Malachi y los padres Lightwood cerraron fuertemente los puños.

-Tengo conocimiento de la situación, Malachi- dijo Imogen- creo entender a los Lightwood mejor que tu, así que seré yo la que juzgue.

-Puede que tu tomes la decisión final, Imogen, pero el juicio acepta la participación de todos- todos los presentes asintieron dándole la razón. Maryse y Robert se miraron preocupados.

-La mayoría de los miembros del Circulo participaron en la batalla de anoche- dijo Imogen alzando la voz- los que no, son los que tienen derecho a juicio y todos deben entender que se les debe culpar por lo que hicieron ellos mismos, no por lo que hicieron sus compañeros.

-Los Lightwood, al igual que Starkweather, pertenecieron al Circulo original, desde sus años en la Academia- dijo Malachi- los originales eran los más allegados a Valentine. Bien pudieron no haber participado en la batalla por qué no llegaron a tiempo al no vivir en el Instituto.

-Nosotros no sabíamos nada con respecto a la batalla- dijo Robert.

-Varios de los miembros del Circulo que no estuvieron en la batalla claman no haber tenido idea de lo que pasaba- le dijo Malachi a Robert, Imogen escuchaba todo atentamente, mirando a los Lightwood- pero ellos no tienen la suerte de vivir alejados del Instituto y de Alicante, como ustedes. Ellos debieron escuchar algo al menos.

-No es suerte que vivamos lejos- dijo Maryse- fue una decisión que tomamos hace años y que no tiene nada que ver con...

-Tal vez lo planearon. Planearon alguna situación para poder liberarse del Instituto- la interrumpió Malachi- lo que sea que haya pasado fue demasiado bueno como para dejar pasar la oportunidad.

-Como te atreves...- Robert tomó la mano de Maryse para que la mujer no se lanzara contra el hombre.

-Malachi- le advirtió Imogen.

-No tengo idea de que pasó hace cuatro años, pero tal vez tomaron esa oportunidad para salir del Instituto y tener una excusa creíble si algo malo llegara a suceder, como esto, por ejemplo- dijo el Cónsul, los presentes asintieron dándole la razón.

-Eso no es verdad!- se escuchó una voz detrás de la multitud, todos se giraron y vieron a Michael Wayland abriéndose paso hacia los Lightwood- yo me retiré del Circulo hace años, todos saben que abandoné a Valentine y que ya no tenía contacto con mi Parabatai.

-Y él se quedó en el Instituto- dijo Malachi.

-Tenía una opinión diferente en ese entonces- le dijo Michael llegando junto a Robert- hace unos años volví a tener contacto con ellos, me sorprendió todo lo que habían cambiado. Si ellos abandonaron el Instituto no fue por conveniencia propia, fue porque se dieron cuenta de la situación en la que vivían.

Todos los presentes escuchaban atentos al recién llegado. A lo largo del día anterior todos se habían enterado de lo que había sucedido, de a quienes quería el Circulo y porque. La organización secreta que había formado Jocelyn Fairchild ya no era tan secreta, y todos le tenían cierto respeto a los que la conformaban, por atreverse a hacerle frente a Valentine.

-Mi esposa murió anoche- declaró el rubio haciendo que todos bajaran la mirada- murió a manos del Circulo, pero yo se que ni Robert, ni Maryse tuvieron que ver en ello. No los culpo, se que se hubieran opuesto si Valentine se los hubiera pedido.

-Es tu Parabatai, es un hecho que lo protegerás- dijo Malachi. Michael lo miró fríamente.

-No lo estuviera protegiendo si estuviera a favor del asesinato de mi esposa- dijo Michael, todos comenzaron a murmurar dándole la razón- digan lo que digan yo se que los Lightwood nunca hubieran dejado que algo tan horrible sucediera.

Todos comenzaron a murmurar, incluidos Imogen y Malachi, quienes se giraron para poder hablar en privado. El pequeño discurso de Michael pareció ayudar, todos los presentes estaban pensando mejor la situación de los Lightwood. Maryse respiró profundamente y tomó la mano de Robert y la de Alec, esperando que Imogen hablara. Malachi negaba con la cabeza luciendo furioso. Michael puso una mano sobre el hombro de Robert brindando apoyo moral.

-Imogen, no entiendo tu necedad por...

-No me levantes la voz, Malachi!- exclamó Imogen con tono autoritario, todos los presentes quedaron en silencio, mirando al Consul y la Inquisidora.

-Solo digo que se les debería dar el mismo trato que a todos los demás- dijo el Cónsul mirando duramente a los Lightwood. Maryse y Robert pasaron saliva pesadamente. Imogen bufó molesta y movió bruscamente los papeles antes de hablar.

-Robert y Maryse Lightwood, a ustedes y su familia se les...

-Tenemos tres hijos menores- dijo Maryse, desesperada- ellos no tuvieron la culpa de nada.

-Todos los menores de edad pueden quedarse en el Instituto- dijo el Cónsul- lo reorganizaremos, será...

-No pueden quitarme a mis hijos!- exclamó Maryse asustada, mirando a Imogen. Malachi estuvo por hablar, pero Imogen lo detuvo.

-La familia Lightwood será enviada a Nueva York, a dirigir el Instituto- declaró Imogen- ella tiene razón, los chicos no tienen la culpa de los errores de sus padres- dijo mirando a los Lightwood significativamente- podrán volver a Idris a asuntos oficiales, pero es su deber dirigir el Instituto y proteger Nueva York, está claro?

-Sí, Inquisidora- dijo Robert, sabía que era lo mejor que obtendrían, apretó la mano de Maryse dándose fuerzas mutuamente. Les estaban quitando su casa, tendrían que comenzar de nuevo en otro país, en otro continente. Maryse respondió el apretón antes de girarse y hacerle una seña a Alec para que se pusiera de pie para irse de ahí.

-En cuanto a Alexander Lightwood- dijo el Cónsul, deteniendo la huida de los Lightwood.

-Malachi- le advirtió Imogen.

-Está por cumplir la mayoría de edad- dijo Malachi moviendo los papeles en sus manos, Imogen soltó un suspiro- y, a pesar de que no quieres hacer comentarios sobre el tema, Imogen, se que hace años obtuvo un favor de Valentine. Nadie obtiene un favor de Valentine sin dar nada a cambio.

-Nosotros fuimos los que pagamos ese favor, Malachi- dijo Robert empujando suavemente a su esposa e hijo para salir de ahí- nos quedamos en el Circulo a la fuerza.

-Entonces Alexander...

-Él no tuvo nada que ver con Valentine!- exclamó Maryse.

-Creo que el chico puede hablar por sí mismo, no?- dijo Malachi mirando a Alec. El ojiazul apretó los labios y bajó la mirada, retrocediendo un paso. El corazón de Maryse se contrajo recordando todos esos meses en los que su hijo no habló- tengo entendido que Valentine le tenía cierta estima que...

-Valentine no estimaba a nadie más que a sí mismo- dijo Robert- además, Imogen sabe perfectamente la razón por la que Alec necesitó la ayuda de Valentine. Hay un documento legal de confidencialidad que, sin importar que este o no Valentine involucrado, se debe respetar.

Se hizo un silencio en la sala, básicamente ninguno de los presentes no sabían la razón de la que hablaba Robert, pero Imogen si lo sabía. Malachi miró a la Inquisidora un momento, ella le dedico una mirada significativa, diciéndole que no diría nada y que mejor lo dejara así. Imogen se aclaró la garganta, mirando fijamente a Alec, quien tenía la mirada fija en el suelo y frotaba sus manos preocupado.

-Alexander Lightwood será enviado junto a su familia, a Nueva York- declaró Imogen- es menor de edad aun, su expediente quedará limpio.

-Gracias- dijo Maryse antes de girarse y pasar un brazo por los hombros de Alec, sacando al chico de la sala rápidamente. Maryse llevó a Alec rápidamente con los otros chicos, tenía que ver como estaba Jace. Michael y Robert se quedaron atrás, en el pasillo.

-Ese idiota de Malachi solo quería saber que había pasado!- exclamó Robert dando un puñetazo a la pared.

-Tranquilo, ya fue todo- le dijo Michael. Robert bufó molesto girándose hacia su Parabatai.

-Michael, muchísimas gracias por lo que dijiste ahí dentro- dijo Robert mirándolo realmente agradecido.

-Solo dije la verdad- le respondió Michael.

-En donde está Jonh?- preguntó el ojiazul.

-Lo dejé con tus hijos y... Jace- dijo el rubio. Ambos hombres se miraron preocupados y se apresuraron a entrar a la sala en donde los esperaban. Alec estaba sentado junto a su Parabatai, Jonh estaba del otro lado de Jace, ambos rubios con el rostro bañado en lagrimas. Maryse se había llevado a Isabelle aparte para contarle lo que había pasado en el juicio.

-Papá- Robert bajó la mirada hacia Max, que se acercaba a él luciendo preocupado- nos vamos a mudar?

-Sí, tenemos que mudarnos a los Estados Unidos- le respondió Robert acariciando su cabeza.

-No me quiero ir- murmuró Max entristeciéndose.

-Tenemos que, Max- dijo Robert mirando a su familia, Izzy había comenzado a discutir con Maryse. Los chicos mayores estaban en el sillón, en silencio- pero no te preocupes, a donde sea que vayamos vamos a estar juntos- dijo mirando fijamente a Jace- vamos a estar todos juntos.

Pero permanecer juntos sería mas difícil de lo que esperaban. Les habían dado una semana para mudarse. Pero los Lightwood no se irían de ahí sin su hijo postizo. Así que cuando Imogen llegó por su nieto a casa de Michael más tarde ese mismo día. Maryse se puso modo dragón protegiendo sus huevos.

-Maryse, en donde esta mi nieto?- preguntó Imogen seriamente. La ojiazul estaba de pie bloqueando la puerta. Robert y Michael estaban detrás de ella.

-Está arriba, con los chicos- dijo Maryse claramente- Imogen, me gustaría hablar contigo.

-Y me dejaras aquí afuera?- preguntó la rubia alzando las cejas y apretando los labios. Maryse se giró y miró a su marido, quien simplemente asintió con la cabeza. Todos los adultos se dirigieron a la sala, Michael ofreció té, que fue rechazado por las mujeres- no tengo tiempo para esto, dime lo que querías decirme.

-Quiero la custodia de Jace- dijo Maryse sin rodeos.

-No- fue la respuesta inmediata de la rubia. Las mujeres estaban sentadas una frente a la otra en los sillones. Michael y Robert estaban de pie detrás de Maryse, se miraron algo asustados. La tensión en la sala era intensa, ninguna de las dos iba a ceder.

-La ley dice que un menor puede quedarse con la familia de su Parabatai si la suya muere- dijo Maryse mirando fijamente a Imogen.

-Jonathan no ha perdido a toda su familia, aun me tiene a mi- aclaró Imogen fríamente.

-Por favor, tienes más de diez años sin hablarle a Stephen- le dijo Maryse cruzándose de brazos- nunca aceptaste que pusiera la educación de Jace en manos de Valentine.

-Si aun ahora estas a favor de la educación a manos de Valentine es obvio que no solo no puedo dejarte a Jonathan, tampoco a tus hijos- dijo Imogen. Maryse cerró fuertemente los puños.

-Tengo tres años encargándome de la educación de Jace y de mis hijos, no tienes derecho a juzgar...

-Juzgo lo que he visto a lo largo de los años- la interrumpió Imogen.

-No has visto a Jace a lo largo de los años- dijo Maryse- puedes pretender ser su familia todo lo que quieras, pero Jace pertenece con nosotros.

-Es un Herondale, siempre estará mejor con su familia- dijo Imogen.

-Y por qué en tres años que estuvo con nosotros no hiciste nada por llevártelo?- preguntó Maryse.

-Por que mi hijo estaba vivo, él era el responsable de Jonathan, no yo- respondió la rubia.

-Y ahora quieres quitarnos a Jace porque te sientes responsable del chico?- le dijo Maryse- no quieras recuperarlo por culpa.

-Se acabó. Llama a Jonathan, nos vamos- dijo Imogen poniéndose de pie. Maryse la miró furiosa y también se puso de pie.

-No- dijo firmemente. Michael y Robert no se habían dado cuenta de cuando habían retrocedido hasta pegarse a la pared, mirando a las mujeres hablar- Jace se queda con nosotros.

-Soy su abuela!- exclamó Imogen.

-Soy su madre!- respondió Maryse firmemente- lo veo todos los días, hablo con él todos los días, es mi hijo! No tienes derecho sobre él cuando apenas si lo mirabas una vez al mes, Imogen!

-La que no tiene derecho sobre la custodia del menor eres tu- le dijo la rubia- no eres familiar del chico. No me importa cuánto tiempo pretendieras ser su madre, pero él aun tiene familia y debe estar conmigo!

-Jace se queda, si quieres llevarlo a juicio por mi está bien- dijo Maryse cruzándose de brazos, echándole una mirada a su marido para que la apoyara. Robert tenía la boca abierta mirando la pelea, Michael tuvo que darle un empujoncito para que reaccionara.

-Podemos pedir la custodia de Jace con las bases que tenemos- dijo Robert rápidamente- ha vivido con nosotros mucho tiempo, es el Parabatai de nuestro hijo, dirigiremos un Instituto y él puede...

-Me importa un jodido cacahuate sus estúpidos fundamentos- lo interrumpió Imogen- denme a mi nieto.

-No- volvió a repetir Maryse- mañana en el Gard. No te daré a Jace sin un juicio.

-Tonterías, iré por él yo misma- Imogen dio media vuelta y salió de la sala para dirigirse a las escaleras.

-Me gustaría que respetara la privacidad de mi casa, Inquisidora- dijo Michael corriendo para bloquearle el paso a Imogen.

-No pueden negarme ver a mi nieto!- saltó la Inquisidora.

-La dejaríamos verlo si no supiéramos que se va a poner intensa y se lo quiera llevar arrastrando- dijo Michael casi sacándole una risa a Robert.

-Básicamente están secuestrando a Jonathan!- exclamó la rubia, furiosa.

-Jace no esta aquí en contra de su voluntad- dijo Maryse.

-Eso no lo tengo por seguro- le dijo Imogen. Michael estaba listo para saltar en medio de ambas fieras de ser necesario.

-Jace, tu abuela esta aquí, quieres irte?- gritó Robert hacia las escaleras.

-NO!- vino la respuesta desde arriba. Robert miró a la Inquisidora con las cejas alzadas.

-Esto es ridículo- dijo Imogen mirando a los Lightwood con ojos entrecerrados.

-Jace quiere quedarse, nos veremos mañana en el Gard- dijo Maryse yendo hacia la puerta principal y abriéndola- y si de verdad tienes ética, iras como uno más de nosotros, no como la Inquisidora.

Michael y Robert se quedaron junto a las escaleras observando la intensa mirada que compartían Maryse e Imogen. Lentamente, la mujer mayor avanzó, sin dejar de mirar a Maryse a los ojos, y salió de la casa sin decir palabra. Maryse le sostuvo la mirada cada segundo y cerró la puerta con cuidado detrás de ella. Al quedar al fin solos, los tres adultos soltaron un suspiro y Maryse se cubrió el rostro con las manos, Robert se apresuró a ir hasta ella y abrazarla. Habían sonado muy seguros al hablar con Imogen, pero sabían que el juicio por la custodia de Jace no sería nada fácil.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

La mañana siguiente, los Lightwood y los Wayland fueron al Gard. Los juicios para los miembros del Circulo había terminado, así que ya había tiempo para la discusión por Jace. Los chicos se habían quedado en la misma habitación que el día anterior. Jonh estaba entreteniendo a Max dibujando en una mesa mientras que Isabelle y Alec intentaban calmar a Jace.

-Jace, por favor, siéntate- repetía Alec. El rubio se paseaba de un lado al otro mirando a la puerta como si estuviese a punto de salir disparado por ella.

-Tengo que saber que están diciendo ahí dentro- dijo Jace mas para sí mismo que para los demás.

-Solo están diciendo los hechos- le dijo Alec- que tu eres parte de nuestra familia, la Inquisidora apenas si te conoce.

-Sí, pero aun así es la Inquisidora y llevamos el mismo apellido, eso le da puntos extra- dijo Jace cruzándose de brazos.

-No te preocupes, mamá y papá no te van a dejar aquí abandonado- le dijo Izzy.

-Eso ya lo sé- Jace se giró hacia los chicos Lightwood- no me importa cómo, pero yo me voy a Nueva York con ustedes.

-Y lo harás, solo ten paciencia- dijo Alec poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de Jace.

-Ya sabes que la paciencia y yo no nos llevamos bien- le dijo volviendo su paseo por el lugar- además, no sé por qué tardan tanto.

-Los juicios siempre son tediosos, Jace- dijo Jonh sin dejar de dibujar- dicen la misma cosa un millón de veces con palabras distintas para al final llegar a la conclusión que todos pensaban al inicio.

-Entonces no se por qué no simplemente me preguntan qué es lo que quiero y ya- dijo Jace lanzando los brazos al aire, exasperado- puedo tomar mis propias decisiones, no tengo cinco años.

-Hablamos de edad mental, o...

-Calla!- dijo Jace lanzándole un cojín a Isabelle- al menos debieron dejarme estar presente.

-Eres menor de edad, aun no puedes entrar ahí- dijo Alec.

-A ti te llevaron en el juicio pasado- le dijo Jace, y justo cuando las palabras salieron de su boca se arrepintió de lo que había dicho. Alec había bajado la mirada. El rubio gruñó molesto, estaba enojado pero no quería desquitarse con Alec. Caminó a grandes zancadas hacia la puerta.

-A dónde vas?- preguntó Isabelle poniéndose de pie de un brinco.

-Están discutiendo mi futuro ahí dentro! Tengo derecho a opinar!- exclamó Jace antes de salir disparado por la puerta.

-Jace, espera!- Alec salió detrás de él, pero Jace era mucho mas rápido. Lo siguió pero no pudo alcanzarlo a tiempo. Jace entró en la sala donde se llevaba a cabo el juicio provocando que todos los adultos se quedaran en silencio y lo voltearan a ver.

-Jace, que estás haciendo?- susurró Maryse acercándose al chico rápidamente.

-Me estoy asegurando de quedarme con mi familia- dijo Jace mirando a Maryse con el entrecejo fruncido. La mujer sintió una punzada de dolor en el pecho.

-Yo también intento hacer que te quedes- dijo Imogen mirándolo duramente- pero no por eso tienes que interrumpir tan descortésmente el...

-No me voy a quedar- dijo Jace mirando a la mujer- digas lo que digas mi familia son los Lightwood.

-Qué?

-Jace- dijo Maryse con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro antes de girarse y mirar altaneramente a Imogen.

-No importa cuánto quieras convencerte de lo contrario- dijo Jace mirando fijamente a Imogen- eres mi abuela, si. Pero en mis 16 años de vida te he visto solo días.

-Jonathan...

-Jace- la interrumpió el chico- mi nombre es Jace.

-Muchacho, quedándote en Alicante tienes muchas mejores oportunidades que yéndote a un Instituto tan lejos- le dijo el Cónsul.

-Mi Parabatai se irá a vivir al otro lado del mundo, no pretendo quedarme aquí solo- dijo Jace mirando al Cónsul.

-Estarás conmigo- le dijo Imogen. Pero Jace no la miró.

-Si me quedo aquí no estaré nada contento- dijo Jace- y no saben cómo me pongo cuando no estoy contento.

-Oh, no quieren verlo cuando no está contento- dijo Robert, Michael asintió dándole la razón. Maryse no pudo reprimir una sonrisa.

-Ya casi cumplo la mayoría de edad, si me dejan aquí igual me iré a Nueva York justo el día de mi cumpleaños- dijo Jace mirando al Cónsul y cruzándose de brazos- por qué no se ahorran estos meses de sufrimiento y me mandan de una vez?

Los presentes comenzaron a discutir entre ellos. Malachi se giró hacia algunos de los asistentes y hablaron en voz baja. Maryse pasó un brazo por los hombros de Jace y esperaron. Ya habían hecho todo lo que podían, habían dicho todo lo que tenían a favor, al igual que Imogen. La opinión de Jace, si bien era escuchada, aun no tenía mucho peso por que era menor de edad, y eso preocupaba a los padres Lightwood. Ya solo era cuestión de esperar. Después de unos minutos y muchos cuchicheos, Malachi se giró nuevamente hacia los Herondale y Lightwood.

-Hemos llegado a un acuerdo- les dijo claramente- opinamos que el chico es un Herondale, y seguirá siendo Herondale sin importar que- Maryse apretó a Jace contra ella con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora. El Cónsul le echó una mirada a Imogen antes de seguir- Jonathan Cristopher Herondale irá a Nueva York con la familia Lightwood.

Maryse y Robert respiraron al fin. Jace sonrió satisfecho y Maryse lo acercó a ella para abrazarlo. Imogen, después de mirar duramente a Malachi, suspiró y miró a su nieto. Robert Lightwood tenía una mano sobre su hombro y Maryse acariciaba su cabello, sonreían, Jace incluido. Tal vez el chico estaba feliz, pero eso no era suficiente para Imogen. En su opinión los Lightwood no eran buenos padres, se podía ver que se esforzaban, pero ella nunca olvidaba o perdonaba los errores. Así que, mientras Jace viviera con los Lightwood, lo tendría bien vigilado.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Una semana después, y muchas cajas enviadas por correo, los Lightwood dejaban su casa en Idris y se encaminaban en una nueva aventura hacia su nuevo hogar. Jonh y Michael los habían acompañado para ayudarlos a instalarse, y aprovechar el viaje para llevarse enormes maletas con sus cosas también. Los Wayland, después de lo que había pasado con Eliza, habían decidido que en realidad ya no había nada en Idris para ellos. Los Lightwood también eran su familia, y preferían estar con ellos que quedarse solos en Alicante. Primero se irían una semana para probar que tal se vivía en Nueva York.

Al llegar, Hodge ya los esperaba. Llevaba una semana entera solo y encerrado en el Instituto, que si era un lugar enorme, pero aun así le desesperaba de sobremanera pensar que nunca podría salir de ahí. Las cosas de los Lightwood estaban a un lado en el vestíbulo, y Hodge les dio un pequeño recorrido por las partes más importantes del lugar. Al salir de la biblioteca, se quedaron frente a las escaleras.

-Las habitaciones van desde el siguiente piso hasta el quinto- explicó Hodge- yo me estoy quedando en una en el segundo piso, esta justo cuando inician las escaleras.

-Y la sala de entrenamiento?- preguntó Jace mirando las escaleras.

-Está en el cuarto piso- respondió Hodge- es bastante grande y en ese piso hay pocas habitaciones, pero todas son exactamente iguales, aunque algunas tienen mejor vista que otras- les sonrió el hombre.

-Pido con vista a la calle!- saltó Isabelle antes de soltar la carrera hacia las escaleras.

-Yo quiero cerca de la sala de entrenamiento!- gritó Jace y todos los chicos, Max incluido, corrieron siguiendo a Izzy.

-No los quiero esparcidos por todo el Instituto!- gritó Maryse, los chicos la escucharon pero no dejaron de correr- quédense en un solo piso, me oyen?!

-Déjalos, Maryse- le dijo Robert poniéndose a su lado y mirando a los chicos correr en estampida buscando la mejor habitación- si toman habitación en el quinto piso pronto se darán cuenta de todo lo que tienen que caminar para ir por un bocadillo, terminaran acercándose a las aéreas comunes.

-Eso espero, porque no pretendo subir todas las escaleras hasta la ultima habitación para regañar a alguien- dijo la mujer, cruzándose de brazos.

-Acabamos de llegar y ya asumes que los tendrás que regañar- dijo Michael mirándola mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-No me digas que no conoces a tu hijo, Michael- le dijo Maryse alzando las cejas. El rubio hizo una mueca antes de volverse hacia las escaleras.

-Jonh! Quédate en el primer piso!- gritó, solo escucharon risas provenientes del pasillo.

-Que les parece el lugar?- preguntó Hodge mirando a los otros.

-El Instituto es hermoso- dijo Maryse mirando los tapices alrededor.

-Sí, y es muy grande- siguió Michael- aun así necesito ver como es la ciudad.

-La ciudad también es enorme- dijo Robert mirando por la ventana- daremos un paseo mas tarde.

-Tráiganme unas cuantas fotografías- dijo Hodge con una sonrisa triste, los otros tres adultos se quedaron en silencio, mirándolo con lastima. Se quedaron en silencio unos minutos, cada uno perdido en sus pensamientos. Robert miraba por la ventana, una vista tan diferente a la que tenía en Idris. En Nueva York todo era gris. Concreto y ruido en todos lados. Michael miró a los tres frente a él. Él era el único que no tenía por qué estar ahí. Casi se sentía culpable al no quedarse en Alicante, lo que los otros deseaban.

-Tranquilos, estoy seguro de que entraran en razón- les dijo Michael con una pequeña sonrisa. Hodge y Maryse lo miraron, claramente se veía que ambos dudaban de lo que el rubio acababa de decir. Ambos se giraron, sin decir nada, y se alejaron rumbo a las habitaciones. La sonrisa de Michael desapareció y soltó un suspiro, sintió una mano sobre su hombro. Se giró para ver a su Parabatai junto a él.

-Estaremos bien, Michael- le dijo, no sonreía pero parecía mas tranquilo que su esposa y que Hodge- no importa lo que diga la clave, si estamos juntos, estaremos bien.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Bueno... los Lightwood ya llegaron a Nueva York.. saben lo que eso significa..? dos palabras: Gran Brujo... al fin Magnus aparece en el capitulo siguiente..!=D espero sus opiniones..=D


	10. Magnus Bane

Al fin... el capitulo que todo el mundo espera..! Claro que merece su nombre..xD veamos que tal reacciona nuestro Alecsito cuando conozca esos ojos de gato..! por cierto que a partir de ahora me basaré más en los libros..! si ya los leyeron entenderán un poco mejor, supongo..xD espero disfruten este nuevo capi..!=D

 **Seika Lightwood:** No la dejare.. claro que no..! de hecho tengo ya varios capítulos escritos... llevo mucho tiempo escribiendo este fic y nadie mas ke mi Parabatai lo leía.. así que a veces olvido que ya lo publiqué..-.- lo siento..! y si.. aquí empieza esta complicada relación Malec..! ya verás lo que le espera al pobre Brujo que no sabe en la que se va a meter..xD espero te guste este nuevo capítulo..!=D

 **AyleenXime:** lamento la tardanza.. sé que tardo mucho pero es que olvido por completo actualizar..!-.- llevo tanto tiempo escribiendo este fic que se me olvida que ya lo publique de verdad..-.- ahora.. aquí un poquito de felicidad para Alec... Magnus Bane..!=D espero te guste y dejes review..!=D

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

 **Magnus Bane..!**

Dos meses después, los Lightwood ya eran todos unos Neoyorquinos. A pesar de haber vivido en el campo en Idris, la ciudad los había cautivado y encantado. Además que, habiendo tanta población, los demonios no eran nada escasos, tenían diversión para días y días. Lo único que les había costado había sido adaptarse a los Mundanos. Las personas en Nueva York no eran para nada amables, pero, gracias a toda su arrogancia Nefilim, fueron capaces de acostumbrarse y transformarse en uno más de los locales. Al menos todos menos Alec. Con lo callado y penoso que era, fácilmente podrían maltratarlo en el metro o en cualquier lugar. Era bueno que Alec fuera tan enorme. Su altura y musculatura demandaba respeto.

Michael y Jonh prácticamente vivían en el Instituto también. Se quedaban tres semanas en Nueva York y se iban una a Idris. Si no fuera porque Michael tenía que seguir reuniéndose con sus compañeros que estaban en contra de Valentine para intentar encontrarlo, la familia Wayland no volvería a Idris. Los Lightwood se habían ofrecido a ayudarlos. Pero con su historial todos habían rechazado la ayuda a pesar de las buenas palabras que Michael había dicho a su favor. No que importara mucho, en realidad los Lightwood ya no querían saber nada de Valentine por lo que les quedaba de vida. Aunque eso estaba a punto de cambiar.

Era martes por la noche y los padres Lightwood habían salido de caza. Michael se había quedado a vigilar que los chicos, que estaban castigados, no se escabulleran fuera del Instituto. Podrían haberlos dejado con Hodge, pero el pobre hombre no tenía la autoridad suficiente para controlar a cuatro adolescentes. Era muy bueno como profesor, pero no podía con la disciplina. Michael estaba en la biblioteca leyendo un libro después de enviar a los chicos a sus habitaciones, un poco de paz y tranquilidad, rara en un lugar con cuatro adolescentes de casi la misma edad. Pero su paz y tranquilidad duraría poco.

-Michael!- el rubio casi lanza su taza de té al pegar un salto.

-Robert, que pasa?- preguntó al ver a los dos padres Lightwood entrar a toda prisa a la biblioteca- es temprano aun, como fue la caza?

-Robert y yo encontramos el salón de apuestas clandestino de ese Brujo que mencionaron los chicos- dijo Maryse rápidamente al llegar frente al rubio.

-Están bien?- preguntó Michael rápidamente bajando el libro- los chicos dijeron que había al menos cincuenta Subterráneos ahí. No debieron atacar solos, es muy peligroso...

-No atacamos- dijo Robert haciendo ademanes con las manos para que Michael dejara de hablar- escuchamos información importante.

-Como?- Michael dejó el libro a un lado.

-Escuchamos una conversación en una de las mesas- siguió Maryse- era un grupo de vampiros, aparentemente Valentine está escondido aquí, en Nueva York.

-Valentine?! En Nueva York?!- preguntó Michael.

-Nosotros también nos sorprendimos- le dijo Robert- aparentemente tiene seguidores fieles aquí.

-No conocemos a todos los Nefilim que habitan Nueva York, así que lo creo posible- dijo Maryse. Ellos sabían que los habitantes del Instituto en Idris no eran los únicos miembros del Circulo. Valentine tenía una gran lista de contactos alrededor del mundo, eran demasiados como para que ellos se aprendieran algún nombre.

-Pero... que hace Valentine en Nueva York? No tiene sentido- dijo Michael frunciendo las cejas buscando una explicación lógica. Los Lightwood se miraron antes de seguir.

-Esos vampiros, dicen que Jocelyn está escondida aquí- dijo Maryse, Michael abrió mucho los ojos.

-Jocelyn? Jocelyn, Jocelyn?- preguntó Michael sin creerlo.

-Si, Jocelyn Jocelyn- le dijo Robert- si eso es verdad entonces que Valentine esté en Nueva York tendría lógica.

-Tenemos que encontrar a Jocelyn entonces!- saltó Michael poniéndose de pie.

-Creo que sería mejor encontrar primero a Valentine- le dijo Maryse- si Valentine se entera que estamos buscando a Jocelyn sabrá que sabemos que está escondido aquí.

-Tengo que informar de esto al resto, a la Clave- Michael caminó a paso rápido hacia la puerta para empacar algo e irse. Los Lightwood caminaron detrás de él y Robert casi choca contra la espalda del rubio cuando este se detuvo de golpe y se giró para mirarlos- vengan conmigo.

-Qué?- preguntó Robert, confundido.

-A Idris, asistan a la reunión- le explicó.

-Michael, no nos quieren allá- dijo Maryse.

-Ustedes son los que consiguieron la información- dijo Michael seriamente- gracias a ustedes tenemos una pista, ellos deben de ver eso.

Robert y Maryse se quedaron en silencio un momento. No habían vuelto a Idris en dos meses, no que quisieran regresar por algo en especial, pero se sentían despreciados por los demás. A pesar de que ellos ya no ayudaban a Valentine o al Circulo, aun no les creían. Para la mayoría de los habitantes de Idris, ellos eran unos traidores. Michael los miró con las cejas alzadas, esperando una respuesta.

-Vamos a Idris?- preguntó Robert mirando a su esposa. Maryse lo pensó un momento. Esa era su oportunidad de limpiar el apellido de la familia. Habían corrido con muchísima suerte al escuchar esa conversación, tenían que aprovechar.

-Vamos a Idris- respondió Maryse firmemente.

-Perfecto- Michael les sonrió a ambos y los tres adultos salieron rápidamente de la biblioteca para preparar su viaje.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Habían organizado el viaje en tiempo record. Maryse y Robert se habían llevado al más pequeño de la familia, dejarían solo a Hodge y no querían sobrecargarlo de responsabilidad. Jonh también había decidido ir, mas por la gran lista de cosas que los chicos Lightwood le pidieron que les llevara que por otra cosa. Irían solo unos cuantos días, en lo que daban la información y se debatía si debían confiar en los Lightwood, que Michael sabía sería una larga discusión. El mismo día de la partida de los padres, los chicos Lightwood habían salido de caza.

-Yo también quería ir a Idris- se quejó Isabelle mientras caminaban a paso rápido en dirección al club donde sabían encontrarían algo para destazar y calmar el enojo que cargaban.

-Todos queríamos ir, Izzy- le dijo Alec. Él más que nada quería ir a Idris para alejarse de Nueva York un rato. Le incomodaba que hubiera tanta gente, que siempre estuvieran entre una multitud, y en especial odiaba ir a ese estúpido club en el que no había espacio ni para respirar.

-Ya, tranquilos- les dijo Jace, caminando frente a ellos- vamos a Pandemonium y nos desquitamos con unos cuantos demonios, si? Será divertido. Además, Jonh nos va a traer flan de con los Frostlace.

-Oh, no puedo esperar a que regresen- dijo Isabelle con la boca hecha agua, era su postre favorito.

-Podemos aplicar las runas ya?- pidió Alec cuando pasaron por otro grupo de chicas que miraban a Jace lujuriosamente.

-Sí, mejor ahorita para no tener que burlar al de seguridad a la entrada- dijo Jace sacando su estela.

Alec se aplicó la runa rápidamente, hasta el momento era su favorita ya que le permitía pasar desapercibido. Aunque en esa ocasión no le serviría para esquivar un problema pelirrojo que vendría a poner de cabeza su vida. Durante su visita de desestres a Pandemonium se encontraron con una chica pelirroja que sorprendentemente podía verlos a pesar de sus runas. Isabelle y Alec no quisieron involucrarse en el asunto, y pensaban que Jace tampoco, ya que los tres se fueron del lugar sin volver a mirar a la chica. Hasta que de pronto, Jace aparecía en la puerta del Instituto con la chica pelirroja y un Mundano.

-Es en serio?- preguntó Alec al verlo salir del elevador con los otros dos siguiéndolos.

-Fue una emergencia- dijo Jace encogiéndose de hombros, y a partir de ahí todo fue caos.

Resulta que la chica pelirroja era hija de Jocelyn Fairchild, la esposa de Valentine, y estaban ocultándose en Nueva York desde hacía años. Pero no sabían mucho mas. Jace se había empeñado a ayudar a la chica, Clary, y su investigación los había llevado nada más y nada menos que a una fiesta Subterránea. El Gran Brujo de Brooklyn, Magnus Bane, había puesto un hechizo en la mente de Clary. Todo pasó muy rápido después de esa fiesta. Vampiros, la Copa Mortal, Valentine y el Circulo. Y de pronto, Alec estaba muriendo debido a una herida horrible causada por un Demonio Mayor...

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

La oscuridad era sofocante. Parecía querer aplastar a Alec. El chico no veía nada, extendió sus brazos frente a él, tratando de descubrir en donde estaba. Su corazón latía desbocado y no sabía por qué. Avanzó lentamente y de pronto un rayo de luz apareció a lo lejos. Alec avanzó hacia la luz hasta que sus manos al fin tocaron algo solido. Era una puerta. La luz que veía se escabullía por debajo de ella. Giró la perilla con cuidado y abrió la puerta. La luz lo cegó unos segundos y después se dio cuenta que estaba en la sala de entrenamiento del Instituto.

-Jace?- preguntó al ver al rubio de pie en mitad de la habitación.

-Que estás haciendo aquí?- preguntó Jace girándose para mirarlo.

-No... no lo sé, yo...

-No deberías estar encerrado en tu habitación con una herida mortal en el pecho?- preguntó Jace burlonamente, Alec lo miró confundido.

-Qu... qué?

-No sé porque te pedí que fueras mi Parabatai- dijo Jace venenosamente, Alec luchó por mantener las lagrimas a raya- eres demasiado débil.

-Jace...- murmuró Alec. Las luces parpadearon tenebrosamente y de pronto Jace cambió. Ahora veía a un Jace tres años menor. Alec bajó la mirada hacia sus propias manos, dándose cuenta que eran más pequeñas ahora. Entonces una mano grande se cerró en una de sus muñecas. Levantó la mirada aterrado y se encontró con su peor pesadilla- no! Suélteme!

-Te encanta, no es así?- preguntó Aldergold acercando a Alec hacia él. El chico se removió e intentó alejarse.

-Es asqueroso- Alec se giró para ver a su Parabatai, miraba todo con asco.

-Jace! Jace, por favor, ayúdame!- gritó desesperado, pero Jace lo miró con odio.

-Eso es lo que quieres, no?- dijo el rubio antes de girarse y alejarse hacia la luz.

-No... Jace! Por favor!- Alec intentó correr hacia su Parabatai, pero Aldergold tiró de su muñeca hasta estrellarlo de frente contra la pared.

-Alexander, se buen chico- escuchó una voz en su oreja mientras sentía que un cuerpo mucho más grande lo presionaba contra la pared. Podía sentir el aliento caliente de Aldergold golpear su oreja. Sollozó cerrando los ojos. Estaba por rendirse cuando escuchó un chasquido, como si alguien hubiera tronado los dedos. De pronto la presión en su espalda desapareció y pudo despegarse de la pared. Aldergold no estaba por ningún lado.

-Me llamarás?- Alec se giró hacia la ronroneante voz, unos ojos de gato le dedicaron un guiño antes de que el chico despertara de golpe. Miró a su alrededor respirando agitadamente. Las pesadillas con Aldergold habían disminuido bastante a lo largo de los años, pero durante todo ese tiempo que duró sufriendo por el ataque de Abbadon, había sido como si estuviera atrapado en sus pesadillas sin poder escapar. Hasta el momento en que llegó Magnus Bane.

Que hacía Magnus Bane en su sueño? Se sentó y bajó las piernas de la cama, poniendo las plantas de los pies en el frio suelo para intentar despejarse. Había conocido muy poco a Magnus en la fiesta, había notado sus miradas furtivas y sus nada sutiles coqueteos, pero había logrado ignorarlos. O al menos eso pensó. Alec se levantó sabiendo que ya no podría volver a dormir. Era aun muy temprano, ninguno de sus hermanos estarían despiertos. Sus padres habían regresado después de enterarse que Hodge había escapado y básicamente no los dejaban salir del Instituto porque era demasiado "peligroso".

Maryse y Robert habían dejado a Max con Michael y Jonh en Idris. Alec sabía que solo habían regresado para poder llevárselo a él y a sus hermanos a Idris, pero al ver que Alec estaba herido habían decidido esperar a que se recuperara totalmente. El ojiazul llegó a la cocina y se preparó una taza de café. Los ojos de Magnus seguían rondando en su cabeza. Sabía que el Brujo había ido a ayudarlo a sanar, pero de eso a comenzar a soñar con él? Escuchó pasos por el pasillo y se giró para ver quien se había parado a semejante hora de la mañana.

-Buenos días- dijo Alec al ver a su hermana entrar en la cocina.

-Alec, como te sientes- fue el saludo de Izzy, el chico rodó los ojos.

-Estoy bien. Que haces despierta tan temprano?- le preguntó mientras se servía una taza de café.

-Planeo hacer hot cakes para todos- dijo Izzy. Alec soltó una risa, pero se detuvo al ver que su hermana de verdad comenzaba a sacar los ingredientes para preparar el desayuno.

-Hablas en serio, entonces?- preguntó con los ojos muy abiertos. Ahora fue Izzy quien rodó los ojos. Se giró para dejar los ingredientes en la mesa en la que estaba Alec.

-Que haces tú despierto tan temprano?- le preguntó al mayor. Alec se encogió de hombros dándole un trago a su café. Izzy se inclinó y puso una mano sobre la frente de su hermano. El chico retrocedió lentamente, mirándola con una ceja alzada- seguro que te sientes bien? Ya no sientes dolor por el ataque de Abbadon?

-Estoy bien, Izzy. Ya llevo días sintiéndome bien. Sin dolores, sin secuelas, estoy perfectamente sano.

-Hmm, si. Magnus Bane hizo un buen trabajo, no es así? Me agrada- dijo Izzy alegremente.

-Eso creo. No lo sé, apenas si lo conozco.

-Y aun así, él vino hasta acá a sanarte. Totalmente gratis. Y él es muy caro! No pidió ni un centavo- miró a Alec de reojo- y es guapo, no lo crees?

-Como voy a saberlo, Izzy- dijo Alec bajando la mirada hacia su café.

-Oh, Alec. No pongas ese tono conmigo- le dijo la chica- no crees que deberías agradecerle?

-No tengo su teléfono- dijo Alec encogiéndose de hombros.

-Sabes donde vive.

-En verdad crees que es necesario?

-Alec, en donde están tus modales?!- dijo Izzy, sabía que estaba siendo muy dramática- lo menos que puedes hacer es agradecerle en persona- Alec no respondió. Izzy lo miró de reojo estudiando su reacción- además, creo que le gustas.

-P... por qué me debería de importar eso?- preguntó Alec con la mirada fija en su café- y además eso no lo sabes.

-Jace lo comentó también- Alec levantó la mirada asustada hacia ella. Isabelle pasó saliva, tenía que andar con cuidado- quiero decir, cuando regresaron él y Clary, le preguntó si era el "Nefilim de ojos azules". Eso quiere decir algo, no?

-No lo sé- dijo Alec pretendiendo indiferencia, pero la verdad era que lo que había dicho su hermana lo había puesto sumamente nervioso.

-Como sea, muestra la buena educación de mamá- le dijo volviendo a su tarea de hacer el desayuno- ahora te prepararé unos hot cakes.

-Tengo que comerlos?- se quejó Alec.

-Me amas?- preguntó Izzy con el entrecejo fruncido.

-Qué clase de pregunta es esa?- devolvió la pregunta su hermano.

-Me amas?- volvió a preguntar Isabelle.

-Claro que lo hago- respondió Alec.

-Entonces te comerás los hot cakes- dijo la chica, satisfecha.

-Eso no suena nada justo- dijo Alec.

-Lo sé- le dijo Izzy con una sonrisa mientras ponía una sartén en la estufa. Después se giró y besó la cabeza de Alec- yo también te amo, hermanote.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Magnus subió sus pies a la mesita de centro, suspirando contento. Tenía un enorme bote de palomitas a un lado y una copa de vino tinto en la otra. Con un movimiento de su mano encendió el televisor y el último episodio de Real Housewives of New York apareció en la pantalla. Presidente Miau saltó al sillón y se recostó a su lado.

-Oh, ahora si quieres acurrucarte conmigo cuando hace unos minutos me siseaste?- dijo juguetonamente mientras acariciaba al gato. Apenas si le iba a dar el primer trago a su vino cuando el timbre sonó. El Brujo gimió. De verdad? Justo cuando estaba por proseguir a hacer nada? Tronó los dedos mientras se ponía de pie y la imagen en el televisor se paralizó. Fue hacia la puerta principal y gritó por la bocina - QUIEN SE ATREVE A INTERRUMPIR AL GRAN BRUJO?!

-Erm... soy yo. Quiero decir, Alec Lightwood- se escuchó una titubeante voz del otro lado.

Magnus se quedó en silencio un momento, miró a Presidente Miau y alzó las cejas como diciendo "Es el Nefilim de ojos azules!". El gato bostezó y bajó del sillón de un brinco justo cuando Magnus presionó el botón para dejar subir al chico. Después de veinte chasquidos con los dedos, el departamento y el mismo Magnus quedaron presentables. Abrió la puerta esperando que el Nefilim subiera. Lo estudió con la mirada mientras subía los escalones. En definitiva se miraba mucho mejor que la última vez que lo había visto, prácticamente muerto en la cama de la enfermería del Instituto.

-Alexander Lightwood- dijo cuando el chico llegó junto a él- a que debo la honorable visita?

-Um... estas ocupado?- preguntó el joven, echando una mirada hacia el departamento. Magnus se cruzó de brazos.

-Depende.

-Puedo entrar a hablar?- preguntó Alec, moviéndose nerviosamente de un lado al otro. Magnus lo observó en silencio un momento. Parecía como si le hubiese costado muchísimo esfuerzo ir hasta ahí. Se veía nervioso y casi asustado. Magnus suspiró.

-Bien, porque no?- se giró para volver a entrar en su departamento y caminó hasta sentarse en el lugar que había dejado. Alec fue a sentarse en el sillón dorado frente a él, sentándose en la orilla, como si estuviese listo para saltar y ponerse de pie de ser necesario- quieres beber algo? Café, té?- Alec simplemente asintió- ambos?

-Um... cierto, erm... un té estaría bien- Magnus sonrió cuando Alec pegó un salto al sentir el vaso caliente de Joe's aparecer en su mano- por el... acaso acabas de robarte esto?- preguntó completamente alarmado, señalando el vaso de papel.

-Adorable- rió Magnus.

-Qué?

-Entonces, de que quieres hablar?- desvió el tema rápidamente. Alec le dio un titubeante trago a su té.

-Yo... erm... quería... quería agradecerte por lo que hiciste... por sanarme.

-Viniste hasta Brooklyn solo para agradecerme?- preguntó Magnus.

-Salvaste mi vida. Isabelle dijo que no cobraste nada. No tenías que haber ido, pero lo hiciste, y no sé cómo mostrar mi gratitud propiamente, así que... sí, eso, gracias- dijo Alec con las mejillas encendidas. Magnus en realidad no creía lo que veía. De verdad había ido hasta su departamento solo para agradecerle? Había conocido muchos Lightwoods a través de las décadas. La mayoría de ellos eran arrogantes y escurridizos. No confiaba en ellos. Pero Alec era todo lo contrario, honesto, y ciertamente inocente.

-Pues, de nada- le dijo. Alec se mordió el labio y dejó el vaso en la mesa de centro.

-Debería irme.

-En serio viniste hasta acá solo para agradecerme?- lo detuvo Magnus.

-Bueno, no tenía tu numero...

-Ahora lo tienes- dijo el Brujo, el chico lo miró confundido- revisa tu teléfono.

Alec sacó su celular y lo revisó. Después de buscar por un momento, miró la pantalla sorprendido. Magnus no pudo evitar una sonrisa. Su expresión era encantadora. Definitivamente nada típica de un Lightwood.

-Magnus, el Magnifico?- preguntó Alec alzando una ceja.

-Me queda perfecto, debes de admitirlo- Alec soltó una risita y sonrió- deberías hacer eso más seguido.

-Hacer qué?- le preguntó Alec, guardando su celular.

-Sonreír, te queda bien.

Alec frunció las cejas, sus ojos ensombreciéndose repentinamente. Magnus se inclinó hacia adelante, acariciando suavemente la mejilla del chico. Sintió como una corriente eléctrica lo recorría al tocar la cálida mejilla. Pero Alec inmediatamente retrocedió, poniéndose de pie a una velocidad increíble.

-Lo siento- se disculpó el muchacho, bajando la mirada. Magnus frunció las cejas ante la reacción.

-Por qué lo sientes?- le preguntó. Alec hizo un esfuerzo por mirarlo a los ojos nuevamente.

-No... no lo sé, yo...- Alec frotaba sus manos una con la otra nerviosamente.

-Alguien lo sabe?- preguntó Magnus. Alec se tensó inmediatamente.

-Saber qué?

-Que eres gay- a Alec lo recorrió un escalofrió.

-No... no soy gay- dijo el ojiazul y Magnus alzó una ceja. El pobre chico no podía mentir ni aunque su vida dependiera de ello.

El Brujo suspiró, ese chico estaba tan escondido en el closet que ya se había perdido en Narnia. Magnus pudo haberlo dejado ahí. Dejar que el chico lo negase y no verse involucrado en la vida personal del Nefilim. En definitiva no necesitaba involucrarse con un adolescente al que le aterrorizaba su sexualidad, que ni siquiera era capaz de aceptarla. Entendía su lucha, de verdad lo hacía. Pero ya estaba demasiado viejo como para querer lidiar con eso. Sin embargo, había algo en ese chico que lo llamaba. No podía decir que era, pero se sentía ligado al Nefilim.

-No tienes por qué ocultar tu sexualidad, al menos no aquí- Alec negó con la cabeza. Presidente Miau apareció en ese momento frente al Cazador de Sombras, y se restregó contra su pierna, ronroneando alegremente. Olvidándose de su incomodidad, Alec miró al gato- a Presidente le gustas.

-Eso es bueno?- preguntó el Nefilim, agachándose y acariciando la suave piel del gato.

-Tiende a ser muy bueno juzgando el carácter de las personas- le dijo Magnus. Alec se sentó en el suelo, con las piernas cruzadas y dejó que el gato brincara sobre ellas hacia su regazo. Presidente Miau se acurrucó junto a Alec y Magnus vio al chico acariciar distraídamente al gato con la mirada fija en el suelo.

-Tal vez... no lo sé, podríamos ser amigos?- preguntó el ojiazul aun sin levantar la mirada.

-Tú y el gato, o tú y yo?- preguntó Magnus alzando una ceja, sorprendido. Alec levantó la mirada al fin.

-Tú y yo- le dijo sonrojándose un poco. Era adorable.

-Bueno, si fuéramos niñas de doce años te daría un brazalete de la amistad y eso fuera todo, pero debo saber si me estas preguntando esto porque no sabes cómo hacer amigos sin que tu familia los adopte o porque quieres dejar en claro que quieres que seamos _solo_ amigos- le dijo Magnus. Alec parpadeó, lo miró unos segundos desconcertado.

-Yo... no lo sé- dijo volviendo a jugar con el gato. Magnus se recargó hacia adelante, mirando como Alec jugaba con su gatito.

-Usualmente no hago amistad con los Nefilim, pero tú me intrigas- le dijo mirándolo fijamente.

-No soy tan interesante- dijo Alec sin levantar la mirada.

-No estoy de acuerdo en eso, joven Nefilim. Tu eres diferente.

-Diferente a otros Cazadores de Sombras?- le preguntó Alec mirándolo al fin.

-Diferente a otros Lightwood- le respondió y Alec alzó las cejas, sorprendido.

-No sabía que conocieras a mi familia.

-Probablemente he conocido a mas Lightwoods que tú- le dijo Magnus encogiéndose de hombros.

-Y como es que soy diferente?- la pregunta fue amarga, como si no quisiera ser diferente a los demás.

-Eres menos arrogante y astuto.

-No sé si debo tomarlo como un cumplido o como un insulto- dijo Alec realmente confundido. Magnus sonrió.

-No me siento parcialmente atraído hacia los molestos y arrogantes Nefilim que se creen mejor que otros por tener la sangre de Raziel recorriendo sus venas- dijo Magnus encogiéndose de hombros.

-Y tú no eres arrogante?- le preguntó Alec alzando una ceja. Magnus ladeó la cabeza.

-Ser seguro de mi mismo no es igual a ser arrogante- aclaró el Brujo.

-Y como sabes que no siento que soy mejor que tú?

-Porque eres honesto aun sin decir nada. Y en la fiesta me dijiste que no era mi culpa como había nacido- Alec se mordió el labio. Magnus estaba seguro que Alec lo había dicho tanto para él mismo como para Magnus- y ahora estas aquí, sentado en el piso y jugando con el gato de un Brujo.

-Creo que debería sentirme ofendido, por el bien de mi familia- dijo Alec mirando nuevamente a Presidente.

-Pero aun así sabes que tengo razón- insistió Magnus.

-Mis hermanos no son así- le dijo Alec.

-Bueno, entonces supongo que hay esperanza para la nueva generación de tu estimada familia- dijo quitándole importancia al tema con un movimiento de su mano. Los ojos de Alec brillaron al sonreír, se puso de pie moviendo suavemente al gato.

-Debería irme. Probablemente se estén preguntando en donde estoy. Les dije que iría a caminar- dijo Alec con una sonrisa. Magnus se puso de pie y acompañó al muchacho hasta la puerta. Alec se giró para mirar al Brujo al llegar a la puerta principal. Magnus de verdad quería acercarse y besar al Nefilim. Su labio inferior estaba algo hinchado en el punto que había mordido. Los rosados labios del ojiazul serían perfectos para besar, pensó Magnus inconscientemente. Pero se contuvo, no quería traumatizar al confundido adolescente.

-Bueno, querido Cazador de Sombras, ya veremos a donde vamos con esto- le dijo y Alec asintió con la cabeza.

-Gracias- le dijo luciendo demasiado serio.

-Por salvarte la vida, no hay de que- le dijo con una sonrisa.

-Por todo- dijo Alec rápidamente antes de dar media vuelta y bajar saltando los escalones del edificio. Magnus se quedó ahí, mirándolo y preguntándose qué más le estaba agradeciendo.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Pasaron otros cinco días antes de que los padres Lightwood decidieran que Alec ya estaba bien y podía viajar hasta Idris. Durante ese tiempo, Alec mantenía amenas charlas con Magnus todos los días. No había vuelto a visitarlo, pero lo llamaba al menos una vez al día y perdía al noción del tiempo mientras hablaba con él. Se sentía tan bien hablando con el Brujo, tan libre, tan él. Incluso se había emocionado muchísimo cuando sus padres dijeron que lo contratarían para hacer un portal y que el viaje fuera mas cómodo para él.

El chico odiaba como lo trataban, como si estuviese hecho de cristal. No solo sus padres, sino que también Jace y Michael. Aunque debía admitir que no les había dado muchas opciones. Tenía claro que él era débil, que había tomado muchas decisiones erróneas y que sentía cosas que estaban mal. Aunque por más que intentara cambiar, no lo lograba. Ahora caminaba distraídamente por las calles de Brooklyn intentando no pensar en eso. Se había ofrecido inmediatamente a contactar a Magnus para hacer el contrato del portal a Idris. No entendía por qué se sentía tan nervioso, hablaba con él todos los días. Presionó el botón del departamento del Brujo y esperó.

-QUIEN LLAMA AL GRAN BRUJO?!- el grito de Magnus lo hizo pegar un brinco.

-Soy Alec- dijo intentando que su voz sonara segura, pero estaba demasiado nervioso, la puerta se abrió casi de inmediato. Alec entró y subió las escaleras de dos en dos, Magnus ya lo esperaba en el marco de la puerta de su departamento.

-Hola, querido Nefilim- lo saludó Magnus, recargado casualmente en la madera. El rostro de Alec se iluminó al verlo, y no solo por que el Subterráneo vistiera una camisa ridículamente brillante con cristales pegados por todos lados.

-Magnus- lo saludó Alec.

-No te esperaba por aquí hoy, aunque extrañaba que me llamaras- dijo el Brujo y Alec se sonrojó.

-Mis padres me dijeron esta mañana que contratarían a un Brujo para hacer un portal a Idris, así que me ofrecí a... erm... pues a hacer el contrato y eso- en realidad no tenía idea de que era lo que debía de hacer para contratar a un Brujo. No había pensado muy bien su plan, solo quería una excusa para ver a Magnus.

-Oh, van de vacaciones?- preguntó el Brujo sonriendo al notar lo nervioso y sonrojado que estaba el Nefilim.

-No, tenemos que... mi hermanito esta allá y... erm...- el ojiazul, al darse cuenta que en realidad no sabía que hacia ahí, ya no podía pensar claro por la vergüenza.

-Alec, quieres pasar?- lo interrumpió el Subterráneo conteniendo una risita.

-Lo siento, vengo rápido, les dije a mis padres que iría a correr- dijo Alec bajando la mirada avergonzado.

-Si ibas a contratarme para algo por qué no les dijiste que venías?

-No, yo... es solo...- Alec se removió incomodo- mis padres me dijeron que solo te llamara. De hecho me dieron tu teléfono.

-Y de nuevo hiciste todo el viaje hasta Brooklyn solo para jugar con Presidente Miau?- le preguntó Magnus divertido. Alec no pudo reprimir una sonrisa.

-En realidad solo... solo... quería verte- dijo en voz muy, muy baja, Magnus apenas si pudo escucharlo. Magnus quiso lanzársele encima y comérselo a besos en ese instante, pero logro contenerse.

-Lástima que no puedas quedarte un rato- le dijo sonriendo tiernamente. Alec carraspeó.

-Podrías venir mañana al Instituto? Por la mañana- le dijo en tono un tanto formal.

-Claro que si, dulzura. Aunque para mi "mañana" son horas diferentes a las de los Nefilim, tendrás que ser mas especifico- le dijo y Alec soltó una risita.

-No le pregunté a mis padres, pero no creo que sea antes de las 10 de la mañana- dijo el ojiazul.

-Bien, creo que con eso puedo trabajar- sonrió Magnus.

-Y el pago?- preguntó el chico en voz baja.

-No te preocupes por eso- le dijo guiñándole el ojo.

-Oh, no, no podría...

-Alec, no es la primera vez que trabajo gratis para los Lightwood- Alec se sonrojó aun mas.

-No tienes por que... quiero decir, esta vez... yo...- Alec sentía la boca seca. No quería ser grosero con Magnus y rechazar su ofrecimiento a hacerlo gratis, pero Magnus ya había hecho mucho por él sin pedir un centavo, sus padres no se habían dado cuenta, pero eso seguro si lo notarían. Magnus se dio cuenta que Alec no quería que sus padres lo cuestionaran por la ausencia del pago. Soltó un pequeño suspiro y posó sus manos en la cadera.

-De acuerdo- dijo tronando los dedos y apareciendo un pedazo de papel frente a Alec- esa es la suma que pido por portal. No necesitas nada mas, solo mándame un mensaje de texto para recordarme que tengo que ir al Instituto mañana.

-Oh, eso es todo?- preguntó Alec guardando el papel en su bolsillo.

-Sip, es todo- le sonrió Magnus.

-Bien, entonces... erm...- Alec miró hacia las escaleras, preguntándose si ya debía irse.

-Que harás mas tarde?- le preguntó antes de que el ojiazul se girara.

-Tengo que empacar- respondió el Nefilim, él tampoco quería irse- no sé cuantos días nos quedemos en Alicante, así que...

-A que dijiste que iban?- preguntó Magnus.

-Mis padres tienen... erm...- Alec miró a Magnus unos segundos, no tenía idea de que tanta información tendría el Brujo- hay una reunión. Y desde el incidente con Abbadon no nos quieren dejar solos.

-Buen punto- dijo Magnus- no me gustaría verte así de nuevo.

-No me gustaría sentirme así de nuevo- dijo Alec pensando en lo horrible que había sido esa experiencia.

Magnus levantó la mano y quiso acariciar la mejilla de Alec. El ojiazul se dio cuenta de lo que el Brujo quería hacer, se esforzó por no apartarse, por no asustarse. Pero a pesar de sus esfuerzos, cerró los ojos fuertemente y su corazón se aceleró. Magnus lo observó con dolor, que le habría pasado a ese hermoso Nefilim para dejarlo afectado de esa manera? Cambió la dirección de su mano y le sacudió un mechón de cabello.

-Tenías una pelusa- dijo con una sonrisa. Alec abrió los ojos sorprendido, luciendo realmente aliviado.

-Oh, gracias- murmuró sacudiéndose el cabello, dejándolo aun mas despeinado que antes. A Magnus le pareció adorable.

-Deberías dejarme hacer algo con ese cabello rebelde alguna vez- dijo Magnus mirándolo con ojos entrecerrados, intentando imaginar a Alec con un corte asimétrico.

-Noup, eso no pasará- dijo el Nefilim antes de soltar una risita. Magnus se alivió de que la incomodidad del chico hubiera pasado.

-Ya lograré convencerte algún día- le dijo con un guiño. Alec le sonrió como respuesta.

-Entonces, nos vemos mañana?- le preguntó Alec girándose para irse.

-No puedo esperar- dijo Magnus sonriéndole ampliamente. Alec se sonrojó y bajó las escaleras rápidamente. Magnus lo miró hasta que la puerta que daba a la calle se cerró. Se mordió el labio pensando mientras entraba nuevamente a su departamento. Una reunión de la Clave con ex miembros del Circulo. Tenía el presentimiento de que algo importante estaba pasando y los Nefilim se lo tenían muy bien guardado.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

La mañana siguiente, los Lightwood estuvieron listos para irse desde las siete de la mañana. Alec se había apresurado a mentir y decir que había hecho el contrato con Magnus hasta las 10. Maryse, Robert e Izzy habían aceptado la hora y se habían dispuesto a desayunar, pero Jace tenía otros planes. Después de media hora de ruegos, al fin había logrado convencer al ojiazul de llamar a Magnus para modificar la hora del contrato. El Brujo, con voz adormilada y no muy feliz, había aceptado ir de inmediato.

-Por que quieres que Magnus venga más temprano?- le preguntó Alec al rubio. Jace lo ignoró olímpicamente mientras miraba hacia la entrada principal del Instituto. Alec sabía que Clary iría con ellos y también sabía la obsesión que su Parabatai había desarrollado hacia la chica. Alec suspiró, también mirando hacia la reja de la entrada, pero él no esperaba a la pelirroja.

-Dijo que vendría, cierto?- preguntó Jace, parecía quererse ir lo más rápido posible.

-Deja de presionarlo. Magnus dijo que vendría así que vendrá- le dijo Alec cruzándose de brazos.

-Alec...- el ojiazul lo miró alzando las cejas, pero Jace pareció pensarse mejor lo que iba a decir- olvídalo.

Cinco minutos después, Magnus aparecía en la reja que daba a la avenida. Robert, que era el que estaba más cerca, fue a recibirlo. Después de compartir un par de secas palabras con el padre Lightwood, Magnus se acercó al joven ojiazul.

-Hola, Magnus- sonrió Alec al verlo.

-Hola, dulzura- dijo el Brujo dedicándole un lindo y brillante guiño. Llevaba los parpados llenos de purpurina dorada. Magnus sonrió satisfecho cuando Alec bajó la mirada mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban. Pero la sonrisa le duró poco cuando sus ojos dieron con unos furiosos ojos dorados. El rubio arrogante, hermano de Alec, lo miraba fríamente, casi amenazante- me prometiste que no trabajaría sino hasta las diez.

-Lo sé, lo siento, es culpa de Ja... Jace?- el rubio había desaparecido.

-Ese vampiro diurno amigo de ustedes estaba afuera- dijo Magnus señalando al rubio, que ahora hablaba en voz baja con Simon.

-Que hace él aquí?- preguntó Alec, confundido.

-Ni idea- Magnus, algo molesto por estar de pie a semejantes horas de su madrugada- entonces, en donde hago el portal?

-En realidad...

-En esa pared estaría bien- dijo Jace llegando junto a ellos nuevamente y poniéndose entre medio de los dos- si puedes hacerlo ahora sería perfecto.

-Después de que me hiciste pararme a deshoras me presionas?- preguntó Magnus alzando una ceja.

-Magnus! Hola- Isabelle llegó junto a ellos sonriendo ampliamente al Brujo. No había querido interrumpir la plática entre su hermano y el Subterráneo, pero al ver que Jace llegaba a separarlos tan descaradamente, se apresuró a reparar los daños.

-Isabelle- la saludó Magnus. Jace seguía mirando calculadoramente a Magnus, el Brujo simplemente lo ignoró.

-Gracias por venir más temprano, pero Clary aun no llega- le dijo la chica, Magnus alzó una ceja, lo habían hecho ir hasta allá cuando aun no habían llegado todos los que se irían?

-Clary no vendrá- dijo Jace.

-Como?- Izzy y Alec lo miraron confundidos.

-Jace!- Simon, después de pelear un rato con la reja para terminar convenciendo a Madeleine, la amiga de Jocelyn, para que le abriera.

-Por favoooor, podrías hacer el portal?- pidió Jace mirando a Magnus con expresión de pocos amigos.

-Jace- lo regañó Alec.

-Supongo que eso será la mayor amabilidad que obtendré de tu parte- dijo Magnus y después se giró hacia la pared que le habían indicado.

-Espera un segundo- Simon llegó junto a Jace y lo tomó por el hombro.

-Creí que nuestra conversación ya había terminado- le dijo Jace.

-No hubo conversación, tu hablaste puras estupideces y yo te escuché- le dijo Simon con el entrecejo fruncido. Escucharon a Magnus tronar los dedos y un portal color azul apareció frente a todos- no voy a dejar que te vayas sin una explicación.

-Quiero ver que me detengas- le dijo Jace alzando una ceja. Los hermanos Lightwood los miraban confundidos.

-No eres quien para andarme ordenando cosas y...

-Es un simple favor! Que no puedes hacer una tarea tan fácil como mantener ocupada a Clary?!- exclamó Jace mirando a Simon.

-Y que le voy a decir?- saltó el vampiro- que tiene que quedarse para que me acompañe a la venta de artículos de colección de Star Wars mañana?

-Que es Star Wars?- preguntó Alec en voz alta y Simon lo miró como si hubiese ofendido a todos sus ancestros. Magnus negó con la cabeza, divertido.

-Qué tal si te pasas por el departamento cuando regreses? Haremos pijamada y podremos ver la saga completa de Star Wars- le dijo Magnus sonriendo ampliamente.

-Alec estará ocupado- dijo Jace tomando a Alec por el brazo y tirando de él para alejarlo del Subterráneo.

-Jace, que demonios...- Isabelle se apresuró a regañar a su hermano adoptivo.

-Que jodidos les pasa a los Nefilim?- preguntó Simon mirando a los Lightwood mientras se dirigían al porta.

-Espera un par de décadas mas y... no espera, nunca los he entendido, si bien te surgirán aun mas dudas- le respondió Magnus. Simon bufó y fue nuevamente a encarar a Jace, pero no pudo llegar hasta él. Una fuerte explosión hizo que todos se giraran hacia la reja de la entrada. Un puñado de Repudiados ingresaron a los terrenos del Instituto lanzando golpes a diestra y siniestra.

-Isabelle! Alec!

-Jace, de prisa!- los padres Lightwood estaban junto al portal, evitando que los Repudiados se acercaran al portal.

-Magnus!- gritó Alec buscando al Brujo entre el caos. Pero Izzy lo empujó rápidamente hacia el portal.

-Alec! Vámonos!- ambos chicos Lightwood cruzaron el portal, seguidos rápidamente de sus padres y de Jace, que llevaba un extra. Los Lightwood llegaron a la entrada principal de la ciudad de cristal, algo desconcertados y preguntándose que era lo que había pasado. Maryse contó a sus hijos y se dio cuenta que traía un adolescente extra.

-Y Madeleine?- preguntó Robert mirando al rededor, el portal se había cerrado y la mujer no estaba en ningún lado.

-Está muerta- dijo Jace, tendiendo a Simon, que había perdido el conocimiento, en el suelo- uno de los Repudiados la alcanzó con un golpe.

-Por el Ángel- murmuró Maryse.

-Magnus- murmuró Alec mirando el punto en el que había desaparecido el portal.

-Estoy segura de que estará bien- le dijo Izzy tomándolo por el codo. Alec simplemente la miró de reojo.

-Alec, ayúdame- dijo Jace inclinándose para tomar a Simon por el torso. Alec se apresuró a ayudar a su Parabatai, tomando las piernas de Simon para poder llevarlo a la ciudad. Los padres Lightwood se adelantaron para arreglar el ingreso de un Subterráneo desmayado a Alicante.

-Quieres que le envié un mensaje de fuego?- preguntó Isabelle a su hermano mayor. Alec hizo todo lo posible por aparentar indiferencia hacia el Brujo.

-Estará bien, no se fijaron?- preguntó Jace, los hermanos Lightwood lo miraron interesados, sin detener su andar hacia las puertas de Alicante- los Repudiados lo estaban ignorando por completo, solo iban por nosotros.

-Si?- preguntó Alec esperanzado, luego bajó la mirada avergonzado. Jace lo miró fijamente unos segundos.

-Sí, seguro ya está en su departamento en Brooklyn haciendo una fiesta y bailando con algún hada- dijo Jace desviando la mirada, no pudo ver el dolor en la expresión de su Parabatai, pero Izzy sí que lo hizo. La chica se movió rápidamente a un lado de Jace y le dio un fuerte golpe en la espalda- ouch, que demonios!

-Eres un idiota- murmuró la chica antes de acelerar el paso para unirse a sus padres.

Jace giró la cabeza y observó a Alec. El ojiazul tenía la mirada fija en el suelo frente a él y parecía triste. Se detuvieron a la entrada de la ciudad mientras los padres Lightwood hablaban con los vigilantes. Jace se mordió el labio mirando a Alec. Podía ver que Alec sentía atracción por el Subterráneo, pero Jace sabía cómo eran las personas como Magnus Bane, como él mismo. Y si ese Brujo lastimaba a su Parabatai, Jace se aseguraría de que sufriera una muerte lenta y dolorosa.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Jace... idiota..-.- que entendemos que quiere proteger a su Parabatai.. pero aun así..-.- bah.. espero no olvidar el próximo capítulo y subirlo rápidamente..xD muchas gracias por leer y espero sus comentarios..!=D


	11. Threats

Sigo aquí..! actualizando lentamente..-.- pero voy seguro..! las cosas comienzan a complicarse mas y mas..! no se desesperen.. ustedes, igual que Magnus, deben tener mucha paciencia con este Alec..! Espero les guste este capi..=D

 **AyleenXime:** hola, nuevo lector..! bienvenido y gracias por tu paciencia..!=D y a llenarse de más paciencia porque con este Alec se necesita..! y más teniendo un Parabatai tan sobreprotector como lo es Jace..! ya verás..=D muchas gracias por leer..!

 **Stephanie-nii-san:** no culpes a Jace.. simplemente quiere cuidar a su Parabatai.. tiene miedo que lo lastimen..-.- no lo odies que seguirán muchas otra situaciones así..xD espero te guste el cap..=D

 **Seika Lightwood:** Magnus sabe que debe irse con cuidado, mas no sabe por qué.. recordemos que él no tiene idea de lo que le pasó al pobre Nefilim.. Jace es un sobreprotector, frustrara a Magnus pero todo es porque quiere cuidar de Alec.. espero te guste este cap también..=D

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

 **Threats..!**

Los Lightwood llegaron rápidamente a la casa de Michael, donde los Wayland y Max los esperaban emocionados. Habían conseguido el permiso para que Simon ingresara a la ciudad con la orden de llevarlo ante el Consejo esa misma tarde. Michael se sorprendió mucho al ver al vampiro llegar junto a los Lightwood, pero aceptó recibirlo en su casa. Dejaron a Simon, aun desmayado, en el sillón de la sala mientras se instalaban.

-En donde esta Clary?- preguntó John mirando al rededor.

-No vino- dijo Jace dirigiéndose a las escaleras para subir a la habitación. Alec lo siguió rápidamente.

-No vino por tu culpa, se puede saber en qué pensabas?- le preguntó a su Parabatai, John los seguía escuchando la conversación.

-No sé a que te refieres- dijo Jace mostrando total indiferencia, entrando en la habitación que compartía con Alec y John.

-No te hagas tonto, Jace- le dijo Alec cruzándose de brazos.

-No se hace...

-Cállate!- Jace le arrojó una almohada a John- que haces aquí? Esta es una conversación privada entre Parabatai!

-Bueno, para empezar, esta es mi habitación- le dijo John- y en segundo lugar, ni siquiera parece una conversación, te empeñas en ignorar a Alec.

-Por que hace preguntas estúpidas!

-El que no quieras responder no quiere decir que sean estúpidas, Jace- dijo Alec firmemente.

-Alec!- la voz de Maryse llegó desde el piso inferior, interrumpiendo la conversación de los chicos. Alec hizo una mueca, que Jace ignoró por completo, y luego salió de la habitación rumbo a las escaleras.

-Sí, mamá?- preguntó al llegar abajo. Sus padres estaban de pie junto a la puerta, y Simon e Izzy estaban junto a ellos.

-El vampiro diurno despertó, tenemos que llevarlo al Gard- dijo Maryse señalando a Simon, Alec asintió un poco confundido.

-Creo que nos tiene miedo a tu madre y a mí, necesitamos que uno de ustedes venga, pero Isabelle aun es menor de edad- explicó Robert.

-No me dan miedo- dijo Simon en voz muy, muy baja, pero aun así los padres Lightwood lo escucharon y lo miraron seriamente con una ceja alzada. Simon pasó saliva pesadamente.

-Claro, yo voy- dijo Alec acercándose a ellos. Isabelle se acercó rápidamente a su hermano, apartándolo del grupo para poder hablar en secreto.

-Asegúrate de que no le hagan nada, no fue su culpa que Jace lo trajera sin permiso- le dijo en un murmullo.

-Ya lo sé, Izzy.

-Si pueden no mencionen que el sol no le afecta- dijo Isabelle. Alec rodó los ojos.

-Por supuesto, llevamos a un vampiro a las 3 de la tarde al Gard y nadie se dará cuenta que caminó siete cuadras en el rayo del sol- le dijo, Isabelle lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Argh! Eres... solo... Alec...

-No te preocupes, nada le pasará a Simon, de acuerdo?- dijo el mayor poniéndole una mano en el hombro a su hermana.

-Vámonos- dijo Robert abriendo la puerta y haciéndole una seña a Simon para que saliera. Los cuatro caminaron a paso rápido hacia el Gard, intentando no llamar la atención de los curiosos. Su reputación aun no estaba del todo limpia a pesar de que había ayudado contra Valentine en Nueva York, y no querían añadirle la fraternización con Subterráneos a la lista. Lo que no imaginaban era que al llegar al Gard lo último que les importaría a los demás Nefilim sería un vampiro diurno.

-Que está pasando?- preguntó Maryse cuando, al entrar al Gard, se encontraron con una conmoción de gritos, protestas y empujones.

-Alec, esperen aquí- le dijo Robert a su hijo. Alec asintió y tomó a Simon por el brazo para llevarlo a una esquina y no estorbarle a los adultos.

-Wow, todo eso por mi?- preguntó Simon mirando a la multitud. Alec rodó los ojos.

-No te creas tan importante, no eres el primer Subterráneo que aparece sin permiso en el país- le dijo Alec cruzándose de brazos mientras se estiraba a toda su altura intentando ver qué pasaba.

-Entonces que es?- Simon también intentó ver entre las personas. Podían ver a los padres Lightwood abrirse paso entre la gente y después lo vieron. Alec jadeó de sorpresa al ver a la persona que todos rodeaban y que Jia Penhallow intentaba proteger.

-No puede ser- murmuró Alec con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Qué? Qué es?!- preguntó Simon poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de Alec para poder detenerse y pararse de puntillas. El ojiazul se separó rápidamente del agarre, mirando a Simon con molestia- lo siento. Pero que es lo que pasa? Quién es ese rubio?

-Jonathan- murmuró Alec volviendo su vista hacia Jia y el muchacho.

-Jonathan. No me dice mucho. Sabes que es un nombre demasiado popular entre tu gente, no?- preguntó Simon, Alec no pudo evitar rodar los ojos.

-Es Jonathan Morgestern, el hijo de Valentine.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Michael, Maryse y Robert habían salido muy temprano la mañana siguiente, había montones de reuniones desde la llegada de Jonathan Morgestern. El chico había llegado pidiendo protección a la Clave, clamando que ya no tenía nada que ver con su padre y que él solamente estaba siguiendo órdenes. Al apenas cumplir la mayoría de edad, había logrado escapar de Valentine y había huido al único lugar que conocía, Idris. Todo el consejo estaba debatiendo que hacer. No podían encerrarlo cuando tenían en claro que todo hijo debía seguir las ordenes de su padre, y eso era lo que él había hecho.

Alec había ido con ellos esa mañana solo para asegurarse de que Simon hubiese llegado a Nueva York sano y salvo, pero a nadie le importaba un vampiro diurno en esos momentos, no cuando tenían a un importantísimo miembro del Circulo pidiendo protección contra su padre. Alec había regresado a casa aun sin estar muy seguro del todo, así que había decidido enviarle un mensaje de fuego a Magnus, ya que se suponía que él recibiría a Simon en Nueva York.

-En donde está Jace?- preguntó a su hermana al entrar a la casa de los Wayland y darse cuenta que faltaba un rubio.

-No ha aparecido por aquí desde que...

-Clary- finalizó John alzando las cejas. Alec rodó los ojos.

-Mamá y papá dijeron que no querían que anduviéramos por ahí- dijo Alec cruzándose de brazos.

-Tal vez anda por allá- dijo John con una sonrisa burlona. Izzy y Alec lo miraron con ojos entrecerrados.

-A mi si me dio risa- dijo Max sonriéndole al rubio.

-Gracias, peque- dijo John tirando de Max para apretarlo en un abrazo, el niño forcejeó intentando liberarse.

-Ya! Mentira! No me dio risa, suéltame!- dijo Max mientras empujaba a John para que lo soltara. Isabelle soltó una risa mirándolos y no notó el mensaje que le llegó a Alec ese momento. El mayor tomó el pedazo de papel que había aparecido frente a él y se alejó un poco de sus hermanos para leerlo.

-Que es eso?- preguntó Izzy acercándose a él. Alec releyó la nota rápidamente, preocupándose.

-Magnus- dijo mirando a su hermana, Izzy sonrió pícaramente pero Alec la ignoró- dice que Simon nunca llegó a Nueva York, que probablemente siga en Idris.

-Qué?- preguntó Isabelle tomando la nota para leerla.

-Que sucede?- preguntó John soltando a Max. El niño se alejó rápidamente del rubio, pegándose a la ventana más alejada de él.

-Simon- dijo Alec tomando la nota de las manos de Izzy y mostrándosela a John. Max miró por la ventana fijamente, algo había captado su atención afuera.

-Oigan, alguien podría escalar las torres de cristal?- preguntó Max mirando por la ventana, sus hermanos mayores no le prestaron mucha intención, seguían ocupados con la nota de Magnus- chicos, puede alguien subir a las torres?

-No, Max, nadie escala las torres de cristal- dijo Isabelle sin mirar a su hermanito.

-Pero ahí hay alguien...

-Ahora no, Max- le dijo Alec sacando una pluma para escribir otro mensaje a Magnus. Sabía que no podía rastrear a Simon porque era un vampiro, pero podría ir a buscarlo a su casa en Brooklyn.

-Debiste asegurarte de que lo enviaran- le dijo Isabelle a su hermano mayor- debiste quedarte hasta que lo enviaran por el portal.

-Chicos- dijo Max intentando llamar su atención.

-Mamá y papá iban a quedarse- le dijo Alec frunciendo las cejas- no fue mi culpa que...

-Sabes cómo son con los Subterráneos- lo interrumpió la chica- no debiste de asumir que iría bien.

-Escúchenme- les pidió Max, la figura en las torres de cristal ya había dejado de subir y parecía estar haciendo algo.

-Isabelle, tranquila- dijo John poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de la chica.

-No! Debemos de encontrar a Simon- exclamó Izzy mirando a los dos mayores- no tenemos idea de donde esta y...

-Alguien está trepando una de las torres!- exclamó Max. Los mayores al fin lo voltearon a ver. John se acercó al niño y se agachó para ponerse a su altura. Le tenía mucha más paciencia que sus hermanos.

-Max, créeme, nadie puede subir a las torres de cristal- justo en ese momento, una brillante luz roja iluminó todo afuera.

-Qué diablos?- Izzy corrió a la ventana, seguida rápidamente por Alec. Todo estaba tranquilo afuera, algunos cuantos Cazadores de Sombras se habían detenido en medio de la calle para observar las torres de cristal que ahora brillaban color rojo.

-Que está pasando?- preguntó Max pegándose a Alec.

-No lo...- en ese momento una sombra negra apareció en la calle y saltó sobre una pareja. Los Nefilim apenas si tuvieron tiempo de reaccionar al ataque. De pronto montones de sombras negras de todos tamaños y formas comenzaron a aparecer en la ciudad, atacando a todo el que se le pusiera en frente.

-Son demonios?!- preguntó John, demasiado sorprendido como para digerir lo que estaba ocurriendo afuera.

-Están atacando la ciudad!- dijo Izzy tomando rápidamente un par de cuchillos serafín y saliendo de la casa a toda velocidad. No les dio tiempo a los chicos de detenerla.

-Isabelle!- gritó Alec al verla salir por la puerta.

-Izzy!- gritó John también. Alec dejó escapar un gruñido, molesto, mientras miraba a su hermana desaparecer entre la multitud.

-Iré por ella- dijo girándose y tomando rápidamente su arco y flechas.

-Voy contigo- John tomó un par de cuchillos serafín, pero Alec lo detuvo.

-No, no. John quédate en la casa- le dijo poniendo una mano en su hombro.

-Pero...

-Necesito que te quedes con Max, por favor- le pidió en voz baja. El rubio se giró para mirar al niño, estaba encogido detrás del sofá, lucia realmente aterrorizado mientras intentaba mirar por la ventana- protege la casa, yo iré a traer a Isabelle.

-De acuerdo- dijo John asintiendo firmemente mientras le daba un cuchillo serafín a Alec. El ojiazul tomó el arma y la guardó en su cinturón antes de dirigirse a su hermano menor.

-Max, ahora vuelvo con Isabelle. Hazle caso a John, si?- el niño asintió con los ojos llenos de lagrimas- se valiente.

-Lo soy- dijo el pequeño con voz entrecortada. Alec le acarició la cabeza antes de girarse y correr fuera. John cerró la puerta tras él y después volvió junto a Max.

-Escucha, Max- dijo poniéndose a la altura del niño y ayudándolo a enderezarse- ve arriba, a la habitación que comparto con Jace y Alec.

-Hasta arriba?- preguntó Max. Él compartía una habitación con Isabelle, enseguida de la de sus padres, y los chicos mayores compartían una más grande en el ático.

-Es el lugar con menos ventanas- le explicó John- iré por unas tablas de madera al patio trasero para sellar las ventanas, enseguida subo.

-Me dejarás solo?- preguntó Max aterrado.

-Subiré en un instante, lo prometo- le dijo John revolviéndole el cabello- ve arriba y apártate de la ventana, si puedes ocúltate. Como dijo Alec, se valiente.

-Soy valiente- dijo Max asintiendo firmemente.

-Bien, ahora sube- ambos chicos corrieron en direcciones contrarias. Max subió las escaleras lo mas rápido que sus pequeñas piernas se lo permitían mientras que John tomaba un par de cuchillos serafín y se preparaba para salir rápidamente.

El pequeño Max entró en la habitación de sus hermanos mayores y corrió hacia la litera que compartían Alec y Jace. John le había dicho que se escondiera si podía, y debajo de la cama no era buena opción, no después de leer muchas historias de terror con monstruos y demonios escondidos debajo de ellas. Tenía que dejar de leer tanto manga. Subió rápidamente a la cama de Jace en la parte de arriba de la litera, y se recostó, medio ocultándose en las cobijas. Se quedó en silencio unos minutos y después escuchó pasos por las escaleras, se pegó mas al colchón solo por precaución y después miró como John maniobraba para entrar en la habitación con un montón de tablas de madera en los brazos.

-Max?- preguntó el rubio mirando al rededor.

-Aquí estoy- respondió el niño levantándose sobre la cama para que lo viera. John respiró tranquilo.

-Cubriré la ventana, quédate ahí- le dijo mientras se dirigía a la única y pequeña ventana de la habitación. Max asintió ocultándose de nuevo.

-Ya llegó Izzy?- preguntó el pequeño mirando como John cubría todo con tablas.

-Ya no debe tardar, no te preocupes, Alec la encontrará- le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa. John apenas iba por cubrir la mitad de la ventana cuando escucharon gritos provenientes del primer piso, Max bajó la cabeza y John sacó un cuchillo serafín. Le indicó a Max que guardara silencio con un dedo sobre los labios y abrió la puerta con cuidado. Se escuchaba una discusión a gritos, luego la puerta cerrarse de golpe y por ultimo una maldición nada propia de una señorita.

-Es Izzy!- susurró Max. El rubio respiro aliviado abriendo la puerta de par en par.

-Voy a decirle que suba a esta habitación para...- una explosión en la ventana interrumpió a John. La fuerza de la explosión golpeó a John lanzándolo fuera de la habitación.

-John!- exclamó Max levantando la cabeza.

-Se supone que esta es la habitación?- preguntó una voz en la ventana, haciendo que Max volviera a ocultarse. Escuchaba gruñidos junto a la voz de un chico. Se asomó por entre los barrotes de la litera, apartando las lagrimas de sus ojos para poder ver bien- a quien le importa si es el chico o el adulto, me encargaron acabar con un Wayland y eso es lo que haré.

El corazón de Max comenzó a latir desbocado. Alguien entraba por la ventana y venia a matar a John! Se ocultó nuevamente bajando la cabeza y miró a la persona que entraba. Un chico rubio entró ágilmente por la ventana rota, seguida por una cosa que hizo que el corazón de Max diera un brinco. Era un demonio que nunca había visto antes, ni siquiera en dibujos. Tenía la piel escamosa y mohosa, como si estuviese derritiéndose, era realmente asqueroso. Miró al chico que había entrado primero. Lo recordaba. Lo recordaba de cuando Vivian en el Instituto de Idris. Era Jonathan Morgestern, el hijo de Valentine.

-Supongo que si es aquí, la ventana estaba protegida- dijo el rubio pateando un pedazo de madera. El demonio emitió una serie de gruñidos mirando al rededor-como?- preguntó Jonathan Morgestern- un corazoncito latiendo, de verdad?

Max jadeó asustado cuando el chico giró el rostro y miró directamente hacia donde él estaba escondido. Todo pasó muy rápidamente. El demonio y Jonathan cargaron hacia la litera y Max solo tuvo medio segundo para reaccionar. Se dejó caer hasta el suelo justo cuando el demonio impactaba con la cama superior, convirtiéndola en un montón de fierros retorcidos. Intentó ponerse de pie y correr, pero se había lastimado el tobillo derecho, cayó al suelo nuevamente antes de comenzar a gatear a toda velocidad a la puerta, pero no logró ir muy lejos. Soltó un grito cuando una mano se hizo con un puñado de su cabello, tirando de él hasta ponerlo de pie.

-Miren nada más que tenemos aquí- rió Jonathan- eres el mas pequeño de los Lightwood, no es así?

-No, no!- luchaba Max, moviéndose desesperadamente, intentando escapar.

-Te recuerdo, no has crecido para nada- dijo Jonathan burlonamente.

-Izzy! John!- gritó Max desesperado, su visión estaba borrosa debido a las lagrimas, pero las contuvo- Izzy!

-La chica esta aquí también?- preguntó Jonathan divertido- bueno, no venía por ustedes, pero los Lightwood arruinaron los planes de mi padre en Nueva York, así que mataré dos pájaros de un tiro.

-Max!- gritó Isabelle llegando a la puerta, John estaba detrás de ella, tenía un feo golpe en la cabeza, sangraba un poco.

-O tal vez sean tres- rió Jonathan.

-Suéltalo!- gritó John. Él e Isabelle estaban en posición de ataque, mirando fijamente a Jonathan y el agarre que tenía en el cabello de Max.

-Yo no me preocuparía tanto por el pequeño- dijo con una sonrisa- ustedes tienen un problema más grande.

-John- susurró Isabelle cuando el demonio que había destruido la litera se incorporó y los miraba con los ojos rojos y brillantes. Los recién llegados no sabían a dónde mirar. Jonathan soltó una risita burlona.

-A ellos- dijo el chico Morgestern claramente y el demonio cargó contra Isabelle y John. Ambos retrocedieron raídamente saliendo de la habitación, preparándose para responder al ataque- Lightwoods, no pudieron quedarse al margen, cierto?

-Déjame!- gritó Max, removiéndose fuertemente intentando liberarse, pero le dolía cada que tiraba para soltar su cabello.

-Me gusta tu espíritu, niño- dijo moviéndose hacia la puerta por donde había salido el demonio, arrastrando a Max con él. La visión de Max estaba borrosa debido a las lagrimas, pero no dejó de luchar en todo momento- lástima que tenga ordenes directas. Serías buena mascota.

-No soy un animal!- gritó Max intentando patear al rubio, quien simplemente soltó una risita.

-Tienes razón, un animal tendría un mejor sentido de supervivencia y no intentaría golpearme con esas piernas debiluchas- dijo Jonathan burlonamente. Max podía escuchar cosas romperse y mucho movimiento y gritos desde el primer piso, donde Izzy y John luchaban contra el demonio- pero algo bueno sacaré de ti.

-John! Izzy!- gritó Max cuando Jonathan lo movía hasta dejarlo a la orilla de la escalera, preparándose para soltarlo y dejarlo caer escalera abajo.

-No te molestes, no creo que puedan contra ese asqueroso ser- le dijo Jonathan sonriendo de lado- intenta no desmayarte o morir muy pronto, tengo ganas de divertirme un rato.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

El ataque había sido terrible, no solo dentro de la casa Wayland, sino que también en toda la ciudad. Los demonios habían tomado por sorpresa a todos los habitantes de Idris, y ahora que todo había pasado la amenaza de Valentine estaba aun más presente que antes. Los Lightwood y Michael habían llegado a la casa Wayland y sus corazones se habían detenido. John e Izzy estaban sentados en la sala, el rubio intentaba hacer que la chica dejara de llorar. Michael fue hacia ellos rápidamente mientras que Maryse y Robert corrían hacia el piso superior, donde escuchaban gritos y mucho movimiento.

-Qué pasó? Alec?- Maryse entró de golpe a la habitación de Isabelle y Max. Su hijo mayor estaba de pie al lado de la cama de Max, y junto a él estaba un Brujo, Magnus Bane.

-Mamá- dijo Alec girándose un poco para mirarla. Robert y Maryse miraron a Jace correr con una vasija de agua ensangrentada hacia el baño y comenzar a llenarla de nuevo con agua limpia.  
-Max?- susurraron los padres Lightwood, corriendo al otro lado de la cama. Maryse casi suelta un grito al ver a su pequeño tendido en la cama, con fuertes golpes y moretones y cortes en todo el cuerpo.

-Pero que sucedió?!- exclamó Robert. Maryse acarició suavemente la mejilla de Max.

-Atacaron la casa... no... no sé, yo...

-Aquí hay más agua- Jace se movió rápidamente hacia los adultos y les tendió dos paños húmedos- ayúdenme a limpiar la sangre para que Magnus encuentre las heridas mas fácilmente.

-Como?- Maryse y Robert levantaron la mirada hacia el Brujo. Tenía la mirada fija en Max con una mano sobre el pequeño pecho del niño, lanzando llamas azules. La otra mano estaba entrelazada con la de Alec, un leve brillo azul las envolvía. Bane tenía una ligera capa de sudor cubriéndole el rostro, parecía estar haciendo mucho esfuerzo.

-Rápido, ayuden!- les indicó Jace sacudiéndolos levemente.

La noche pasó lentamente para las familias Lightwood y Wayland. Todos estaban sumamente preocupados por Max. Pero cerca de las tres de la madrugada, Magnus detuvo su magia y se tambaleó a la silla más cercana. Alec se apresuró a ayudarlo, mirando de él a Max rápidamente.

-Estará bien- dijo al fin el Brujo, los Nefilim respiraron aliviados- perdió mucha sangre, pero los peores golpes ya los sané, detuve la hemorragia interna y el brazo roto. Los moretones desaparecerán pronto. Ahora solo necesita descansar.

-Mi bebe- murmuró Maryse acariciando la cabeza de Max. El niño ya estaba limpio, pero tenía moretones y raspones por todo el cuerpo, uno muy feo en el ojo izquierdo.

-Voy a decirles a los demás que está bien- dijo Robert acariciando la cabeza de su hijo antes de dirigirse a la puerta. Le dedicó una mirada a Magnus y simplemente asintió con la cabeza. El Brujo sabía que eso sería lo máximo que recibiría como agradecimiento por parte de los Lightwood. Bueno tal vez no de todos ellos.

-Necesitas algo, Magnus? Quieres comer algo? O un café?- preguntó Alec mirándolo preocupado. Magnus sonrió cansadamente y lo miró.

-Estoy bien, no te preocupes- le dijo con un ademan de la mano- en este momento solo necesito cerrar los ojos un rato.

-Quieres dormir? Puedes... puedes ir arriba- le dijo Alec. Magnus pensó en sus posibilidades, no tenía ni pizca de energía como para hacer un portal, ni siquiera para llegar hasta la casa de Ragnor. No conocía a nadie que pudiera auxiliarlo en Alicante. Nadie más aparte de esos hermosos ojos azules que lo miraban con preocupación.

-Creo que tomaré tu oferta, dulzura- le sonrió como pudo y estiró el brazo para que Alec le ayudar a aponerse de pie. A paso lento subieron al último piso y entraron en la habitación de los chicos. La ventana estaba cubierta con tablas de madera, los Wayland habían limpiado un poco.

-La litera está hecha trizas, pero puedes dormir en la cama de John, no le importará- dijo Alec llevándolo hacia la cama individual pegada a la pared. A Magnus tampoco le importaba si a John no le importaba, quería tirarse y morir un rato- las tablas están un poco mal puestas, espero que no te de frio.

-Mmmphf- murmuró Magnus dejándose caer sobre la cama y enterrando el rostro en la almohada. Alec lo cubrió con una manta.

-Magnus?- el Brujo intentó enfocar al Nefilim, pero era demasiado difícil. Se dejó ir con la voz del adorable Cazador de Sombras resonando en sus oídos.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Magnus despertó horas después. Nadie lo había molestado. Se levantó lentamente de la cama y fue hacia la puerta. Escuchaba conversaciones en los pisos inferiores. Se dio una rápida mirada en el espejo antes de bajar. Se asomó en la habitación de Max y vio a Maryse e Izzy a cada lado de la cama, conversaban en silencio para no molestar al pequeño durmiendo. Siguió bajando hasta la sala, John, Jace y Alec estaban ahí, sentados en los sillones, conversando suavemente.

-Magnus- dijo Alec poniéndose de pie.

-Buenos días, señor sol- dijo John sonriéndole al Subterráneo.

-Buenos días- dijo Magnus sonriéndoles.

-Dormiste horas- dijo Jace mirándolo con una ceja alzada.

-Me siento mucho mejor, gracias por la preocupación- dijo Magnus rodando los ojos.

-De verdad? No quieres algo más? Tienes hambre?- preguntó Alec, y como si lo hubiera invocado, la voz de Michael se dejó escuchar desde la cocina.

-La comida esta lista! Chicos, vengan- John y Jace se pusieron rápidamente de pie.

-Oh, bendito desayuno- dijo el chico Wayland.

-Gustas comer algo?-le preguntó Alec a Magnus.

-No te molestes, cariño, en realidad ya debería irme- dijo el Brujo. Alec se mordió el labio unos segundos mirando directamente al suelo, como queriendo agarrar valor.

-Magnus, puedo hablar contigo?- preguntó al fin el ojiazul y Jace reaccionó de inmediato.

-Alec, no seas irrespetuoso, él ya se tiene que ir- dijo el rubio acercándose rápidamente a ellos. Magnus lo miró con las cejas alzadas.

-Será solo un minuto, lo prometo- pidió Alec mirando suplicante al Brujo.

-Por supuesto que tengo tiempo para ti, dulzura- dijo Magnus sonriéndole ampliamente, Alec respiró aliviado.

-Creí que tenías que...

-Jace, muévete- dijo John tirando del otro para meterlo a la cocina.

-Pe... Alec...- ambos rubios se perdieron tras la puerta. Magnus volvió su mirada a Alec. El chico estaba sonrojado y se mordía el labio nerviosamente.

-Qué sucede?- preguntó el Subterráneo suavemente, sin querer presionarlo. Alec suspiró y levantó la mirada.

-Muchas gracias- dijo Alec mirándolo con los ojos enormes y brillantes- de verdad, muchísimas gracias por salvar a mi hermanito.

-Alec, no tienes por que...

-No, si tengo- lo interrumpió Alec- tú eras el que no tenía por qué venir, y yo... yo te pedí que lo ayudaras. Te esforzaste tanto y... tu energía...

-No me perdonaría a mi mismo si un niño inocente muere cuando claramente puedo ayudarlo- le dijo Magnus mirándolo fijamente. Alec se mordió el labio y Magnus supo que no quería hablar con él solo para agradecerle.

-Tu... querrías...- Alec pasó saliva pesadamente sacando su estela- lucharías conmigo, Magnus?

-Como?- preguntó el Brujo, confundido.

-Oh sí, no estabas presente- dijo Alec sonrojándose un poco- hubo una reunión hace unas horas.

-En plena madrugada?- preguntó Magnus.

-La amenaza de Valentine fue demasiado severa, no podíamos perder tiempo- le explicó Alec- nos reunimos en el Gard y Clary... ella, creó una runa nueva.

-Pueden hacer eso?

-No, en realidad no lo sé, pero ella lo hizo y...- Alec se sonrojó a más no poder por algo que Magnus nunca supo y que Alec no le diría. No cuando se había asustado a más no poder al ver a Magnus en el lugar donde había estado Clary antes de dibujarse esa misteriosa runa en el brazo. Sacudió la cabeza para olvidarse de eso, no podía aceptar esos sentimientos, no de nuevo- la cosa es, que creó una runa que permite a un Nefilim combinar fuerzas con un Subterráneo. Las fuerzas del Cazador de Sombras y todas las habilidades especiales del Subterráneo que tenga la runa, se combinan y ambos pueden usar los poderes del otro.

-Interesante- dijo Magnus alzando las cejas.

-Valentine atacará esta noche- siguió Alec- mis hermanos se quedarán aquí, John también para que puedan quedarse con alguien mayor de edad. Pero yo si iré a la batalla- dijo el ojiazul con decisión.

-Y quieres que yo luche junto a ti?- preguntó Magnus mirando la estela en las manos de Alec.

-Solo... solo si tu quieres- dijo el ojiazul, bajando la mirada un poco entristecido.

-Será un honor, Alexander- le dijo Magnus, tendiéndole el brazo para que pudiera dibujar la runa. Alec levantó la mirada, sorprendido. Miró a Magnus a los ojos unos segundos y después sonrió ampliamente. Magnus le devolvió la sonrisa y miró como Alec se concentraba para dibujar la runa en el dorso de su mano. Ardía, pero era un dolor soportable.

-Listo- dijo Alec mirando su trabajo y asintiendo satisfecho.

-Vaya, tengo una runa Nefilim- dijo Magnus un poco emocionado, Alec le sonrió.

-Gracias- le dijo el Nefilim sinceramente y el Brujo quiso lanzarse sobre él y comérselo a besos.

-De nuevo, no tienes que agradecer- le dijo usando todo su autocontrol para contenerse- pero de verdad tengo que irme, prometo volver al anochecer.

-Nos reuniremos en la plaza del Ángel- dijo Alec acompañando a Magnus a la puerta.

-Te veré ahí. Cuando Max despierte asegúrense de darle mucha agua, de acuerdo?- dijo Magnus echando una última mirada a la escalera.

-De acuerdo. Muchísimas gracias por ayudarlo, Magnus- el Brujo no pudo evitar una risita.

-Será mejor que me vaya antes de que vuelvas a agradecérmelo- le dijo sacudiendo la mano para despedirse antes de girarse y alejarse calle arriba. Alec lo miró preguntándose a donde iría el Brujo, si llegaría a tiempo para la batalla. Rozó con sus dedos la runa que se había hecho en el antebrazo, la que complementaba la de Magnus. Confiaba en él, estaba seguro de que llegaría, de que lo apoyaría.

Su estomago rugiendo le recordó que el desayuno estaba listo, así que volvió a la casa y se dirigió a la cocina, junto a todos los hombres. La imagen tan familiar lo hizo suspirar, esa noche sus padres y él lucharían contra el ejercito de Valentine y no sabía si volvería a desayunar con sus hermanos al día siguiente. Sacudió la cabeza para quitar esos pensamientos de su cabeza y se acercó a la mesa. Al menos respiraba tranquilo al saber que sus hermanos menores estarían a salvo.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

La batalla contra Valentine había sido dura, pero había terminado tan repentinamente como había comenzado. Solo al volver a Alicante fue que la familia Lightwood se dio cuenta de todas las cosas que habían pasado con los menores de su familia. Aparentemente Jace e Isabelle habían desaparecido, dejando a John sin poder salir a buscarlos por quedarse a cuidar a Max. Maryse, al ver como toda su familia había sufrido de ese modo cuando se suponía estarían más seguros en Idris, se apresuró a hacer maletas y a llevarse a sus hijos de ahí.

Se llevó a sus hijos y a John de vuelta a Nueva York, mientras los dos hombres adultos se quedaban a terminar unos asuntos en Alicante. Max se estaba recuperando rápidamente y Magnus se pasaba por el Instituto para revisar que todo fuera bien. Alec no podía estar más agradecido con el Brujo. Pasaron los días y Max ya estaba casi como nuevo, pero Magnus seguía yendo al Instituto, para molestia de Jace. El rubio no quería al Brujo tan cerca de su Parabatai, y aparentemente el ojiazul era la única razón por la que seguía visitándolos.

-No sé porque te molesta tanto, Jace- dijo Maryse mientras removía unos papeles en su escritorio en la biblioteca, muchas cosas estaban cambiando en Idris, y Michael y Robert la mantenían informada con montones de mensajes de fuego.

-No entiendo porque sigue viniendo!- exclamó el rubio- Max ya está bien, tiene a John de enfermero y en realidad no tiene nada que hacer aquí.

-Está tratando a Max dándonos un descuento descomunal, Jace- le dijo Maryse alzando las cejas.

-Aja, y por qué crees que es eso?- preguntó Jace.

-No lo sé, Jace. La verdad eso es lo que menos me preocupa en estos momentos- le dijo Maryse mirándolo seriamente.

-No se te hace extraño?- Jace se acercó rápidamente al escritorio bajando un poco la voz- Magnus no tiene relación alguna con la familia, aun así se ofreció a atender a Max, viene todos los días y ronda por el Instituto con libertad.

-Que intentas...

-Qué tal si está recolectando información?- preguntó Jace entrecerrando los ojos, la expresión de Maryse cambio, sus ojos se llenaron de preocupación. Jace sintió una punzada en su pecho, sabía que estaba siendo injusto con el Brujo, pero no podía arriesgar a Alec. Su Parabatai no merecía que lo lastimaran, ya había pasado por demasiado dolor en su vida, no le añadiría "Magnus Bane" a la lista- en realidad no lo conocemos y...

-Jace, primero que nada, Valentine ya no está- lo interrumpió Maryse- la única información que podría recolectar aquí son los nuevos puestos en Idris. Además, luchó junto a Alec en la batalla, nos ha ayudado muchísimo estas últimas semanas. No creo que Bane tenga malas intenciones.

-Pero no podemos...

-Maryse- Jace y Maryse se giraron hacia la puerta, sorprendidos al escuchar la voz de Robert.

-Robert, que haces aquí? Cuando llegaste?- Maryse se levantó de su lugar y se acercó a su esposo.

-Tuve que volver por un portal, yo... necesitamos hablar- dijo echándole una miradita a Jace.

-Jace, ve con tus hermanos- dijo Maryse sin mirar al chico.

-Qué pasa?- preguntó Jace mirando a Robert.

-Ve, Jace- dijo Robert firmemente, el rubio hizo una mueca, después de mirar una última vez a los padres Lightwood, salió de la biblioteca.

-Robert, que pasó?- preguntó la mujer, su marido suspiró, luciendo realmente preocupado, antes de contarle lo que había pasado.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Alec caminaba junto a Michael por los pasillos del Instituto. Su hermana y John se habían sorprendido muchísimo al verlo entrar en la habitación de Max, no les habían avisado que vendrían. Después de un rápido saludo a su hijo, el adulto le pidió a Alec que lo acompañara. Se extrañaron bastante, pero no hicieron preguntas, John e Izzy siguieron su juego de cartas con Max y dejaron ir al ojiazul.

-Pasa algo malo?- preguntó Alec cuando bajaban las escaleras. Michael lo miró de reojo.

-Ya te lo explicaré al llegar a la biblioteca- a Alec le dio mala espina. Acaso habría otro juicio? O tal vez Valentine no estaba del todo muerto?

-A donde van?- Alec miró hacia en frente, Jace caminaba en dirección contraria, seguro en dirección a la habitación de Max.

-Tengo que hablar con Alec un momento- dijo Michael, poniendo una mano suavemente sobre el hombro de Alec e intentando pasar a Jace rápidamente, sabía que el chico era muy sobreprotector con su Parabatai y no lo dejaría ir fácilmente si sospechaba que algo malo le pasaría.

-Por qué solo con Alec?- preguntó Jace intentando seguirlos, pero Michael se detuvo en seco, girándose para detenerlo.

-Hablaré contigo después, lo prometo- le dijo mirando significativamente a Jace.

-Pero...

-Jace, ve con tus hermanos- dijo firmemente Michael. El chico apretó los labios y vio a su Parabatai alejarse a paso rápido junto al adulto. No sabía que pasaba pero en definitiva era algo malo. Esperó a que Michael se perdiera doblando la esquina para correr sigilosamente rumbo a la biblioteca.

-Que está pasando?- preguntó Alec mirando a Michael. El siempre alegre y bromista Michael se miraba cansado y preocupado.

-Entra, Alec- llegaron a la biblioteca y Michael sostuvo la puerta para que Alec entrara. El ojiazul se preocupó aun mas al ver a su padre ahí, de pie en medio de la biblioteca, con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido.

-Papá, que sucede?- preguntó Alec acercando rápidamente a su padre. Robert pasó saliva pesadamente al ver a su hijo.

-Ven, siéntate, Alec- dijo Robert dirigiéndose a uno de los sillones, el chico lo siguió.

-Y Maryse?- preguntó Michael.

-Tuvo que... erm... tenía que hacer una llamada- dijo Robert. Michael asintió, estaba por salir de la biblioteca para darles un poco de privacidad, pero ante la mirada de suplica de Robert se quedó.

-Podrían decirme que sucede?- preguntó Alec. Él y su padre estaban sentados en el sillón de dos plazas, Michael se sentó en el reposabrazos junto a Alec.

-Hijo- dijo Robert sin saber cómo empezar. Alec lo miró alzando las cejas para que continuara, pero Robert no podía hacerlo. Se giró hacia su Parabatai pidiendo ayuda.

-Alec, me temo... me temo que traemos malas noticias- dijo Michael girándose hacia el chico.

-Que malas noticias?- preguntó Alec. Su familia entera estaba en el Instituto y todos estaban bien, Valentine ya no estaba, ellos habían ayudado a la Clave en todo, no tenía idea de que noticias podrían ser malas.

-Las torres de Alicante volvieron a funcionar, pero están debilitadas- dijo Michael sin atreverse a mirar a Alec a los ojos- necesitan un par de reparaciones para que vuelvan a estar cien por ciento funcionales.

-No entiendo...

-Solo hay una persona con conocimiento suficiente para reparar las torres- lo interrumpió Michael. El corazón del chico empezó a latir acelerado.

-Que...

-Hijo, van a liberar a Aldergold- dijo finalmente Robert causando que el alma de Alec cayera hasta sus pies.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Oh oh... a pesar de que ya esta Magnus presente en la vida de Alec.. Aldergold aun sigue amenazando la salud del Nefilim.. como creen que reaccione el chico..? espero sus opiniones..!=D


	12. An Unsafe Place

Nuevo capítulo antes de irme de vacaciones..!xD regreso en julio y actualizaré de nuevo lo prometo..! Lamento no responder a los Reviews.. pero FF no me deja verlos..! solo aparecen los del capítulo pasado y en mi mail no salen completos porque son largos y los corta..-.- en el siguiente los responderé..1! ya que se componga la pagina, pero por favor no dejen de comentar que les parece la historia..!=D Gracias por leer, disfruten..!

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

 **An Unsafe Place..!**

-Hijo, van a liberar a Aldergold- dijo finalmente Robert. Las palabras hicieron eco en la mente de Alec. Sentía como si alguien hubiese desaparecido todo el aire a su alrededor. Su corazón se había acelerado y su respiración era rasposa y errática. Tenía los puños fuertemente cerrados sobre las rodillas, aferrándose a la tela de sus pantalones, temblando furiosamente. Robert, preocupado al ver que el chico no podía respirar, intentó ayudarlo dándole un par de golpecitos en la espalda como si fuera un bebe- hijo...

-No, por favor, no!- saltó Alec alejándose del contacto. Se puso de pie de un salto y se alejó hasta quedar recargado en el escritorio.

-Lo siento- murmuró Robert, ambos adultos miraron al chico, dándole tiempo para calmarse.

-No... no pueden... no pueden hacer eso, era de por vida... dijeron encerrado de por vida- murmuraba Alec mirando fijamente el suelo mientras intentaba llevar algo de oxigeno a sus pulmones. Sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lagrimas.

-Hicimos todo lo que pudimos- dijo Robert intentando controlar su voz, sentía que se le rompía el corazón al ver a Alec en ese estado.

-Muchos de los archivos de juicios pasados se perdieron en el incendio del Gard- explicó Michael suavemente- nadie tiene idea de por qué está encerrado Aldergold.

-No pueden liberarlo... no pueden- repitió Alec mirando suplicante a su padre, tenían que hacer algo. Robert sintió que se ahogaba ante la mirada de su hijo.

-Alec, lo intenté, te lo juro que si- dijo Robert poniéndose de pie y acercándose con cuidado al aterrado adolescente- ese tipo vivió en la Isla Wrangel hace mucho tiempo, era uno de los encargados y...

-No puede ser el único...

-Es de los que más conocimiento tiene en el tema- le dijo Michael, hablaba suavemente, como si no quisiera asustar a un cachorrito maltratado.

-Por qué no... por qué no lo encierran de nuevo y... no lo se...

-El único modo en que aceptó hacerlo fue que le concedieran su libertad- dijo Robert- las personas que saben porque fue encerrado ahí son muy pocas, no queríamos hacer gran escándalo... que todos se enteraran...

Alec se cubrió el rostro con las manos y sollozó fuertemente, sintió la mano de su padre sobre su hombro pero la apartó. En lo único que podía pensar Alec era en que Aldergold volvería a caminar libre por ahí. Después de lo que le había hecho, después de todo el daño... sentía una opresión en su pecho, le quemaban los pulmones. Quería gritar, golpear algo, pero al mismo tiempo se sentía tan débil e indefenso. Las imágenes de todas esas noches que pasó en Islandia llegaron a su mente de forma dolorosa.

-Alec, tienes que respirar- le dijo Michael. El chico dio un gran respiro, quitándose las lagrimas del rostro de un manotazo.

-Hijo, Aldergold no se acercará a ti- le dijo Robert, sabía que nada de lo que dijera serviría en ese momento, pero tenía que asegurarle a Alec que estaría bien- hablé con Jia seriamente, no le dije nada, pero entendió que Aldergold estaba ahí por una razón importante para nosotros.

-Van a exiliar a Aldergold- le dijo Michael-no tiene permitido entrar a Idris, ni ingresar a ningún Instituto, tampoco tiene permitido el acceso a ningún lugar en el estado de Nueva York.

-Tendrá una runa para rastrearlo y asegurarnos de que no lo haga- le dijo Robert, necesitaba que Alec se sintiera seguro, que supiera que haría todo lo que estuviera en su poder para mantenerlo a salvo.

Alec respiró profundamente un par de veces pensando en lo que le habían dicho. Nada de eso contaba, no para él. Aldergold estaría libre y la Clave tenía muchísimos mas problemas por los cuales preocuparse que por un hombre al cual no le conocían ningún crimen. Pero tenía que aceptarlo, nunca había importado su opinión, nunca había importado nada de lo que él tenía que decir, tenía que callarse y soportarlo lo mejor que podía. Y ahora lo mejor que podía hacer era correr a su habitación hacia sus dagas.

-Cuando?- preguntó Alec. Michael y Robert se sorprendieron al escuchar lo firme que se escuchaba. Alec ya no soltaba lagrimas, pero seguía respirando entrecortadamente.

-Pasado mañana lo enviarán a la Isla Wrangel, al terminar su trabajo allá...- Alec no quiso saber más. Se dio media vuelta y corrió hacia su habitación, ignorando los llamados de su padre.

Salió corriendo de la biblioteca y ni siquiera se fijó en Jace, que intentaba por todos los medios escuchar desde la rendija debajo de la puerta. Alec corrió sin siquiera escuchar a Jace llamándolo. El ojiazul se dejó caer de rodillas al entrar en su habitación y se recargó en la puerta. Su cuerpo entero temblaba violentamente. Se sentía mareado y enfermo, como si fuera a desmayarse. Y al mismo tiempo todo su cuerpo se sentía entumido y sin vida. Su mente estaba nublada, no podía pensar. Recogió sus rodillas hacia el pecho y ocultó el rostro entre ellas, cerrando los ojos fuertemente, sus manos tiraban de su cabello desesperadamente, como si intentara sacar los recuerdos de su cabeza.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 _Era la hora de la comida y Alec picoteaba su pollo y aplastaba el puré de papa. Hacía semanas que no comía propiamente, pero no podía dejar de comer por que Aldergold lo regañaba, así que simplemente picaba un poco de aquí y allá hasta que Aldergold le diera permiso de retirarse de la mesa. Ese día Aldergold lucía especialmente feliz, y la verdad no quería saber porque._

 _-Sabes, Alec- dijo el hombre mirando al chico- hoy me enteré de algo muy bueno mientras leía el periódico._

 _El chico levantó la mirada hacia el hombre, no podía ignorarlo, Aldergold se molestaba cuando lo hacía._

 _-Tienes idea de cuánto cuestan los boletos para vacacionar en Fiji?- Alec negó con la cabeza. No le importaba cuando costaba, no le importaba la plática con ese hombre- son una ganga! Casi me siento culpable de no comprarlos._

 _Alec lo miró mordiéndose la lengua. Culpable? Se sentía culpable por unos estúpidos boletos y no por su horrible tratamiento? Enterró su cuchillo en la pechuga de pollo deseando que fuera el pecho de Aldergold._

 _-Creo que nos merecemos unas vacaciones, no lo crees, Florian?- preguntó Aldergold al mayordomo, que le servía otra copa de vino._

 _-Siempre, señor- dijo Florian retirándose nuevamente a la cocina._

 _-Tal vez puedas venir conmigo, Alec- dijo el Nefilim mayor y Alec se estremeció- quisieras acompañarme a la playa?_

 _Alec negó lentamente, no quería hacer enojar a Aldergold pero de ninguna manera iría a ningún lugar con él. El mayor soltó una risita, negando con la cabeza, divertido._

 _-Sí, no es buena idea, deberíamos mantener la relación a paciente/medico- dijo pensativamente. Alec volvió a apuñalar su pollo- pero eso no quiere decir que no nos podamos ver fuera de aquí._

 _El ojiazul levantó la mirada, algo asustado. Al salir de ese lugar nunca mas querría volver a ver, ni a oír, a ese hombre. De preferencia no quería volver a escuchar nada del país de Islandia._

 _-Tal vez pueda ir a visitarte alguna vez- dijo Aldergold alegremente. Alec negó frenéticamente con su cabeza bajando la mirada- vamos, no seas maleducado, Alec. Quiero asegurarme que le digas a tus padres que el tratamiento funcionó._

 _Alec se puso de pie y salió del comedor rápidamente. No quería que sus padres se enteraran, no quería que nadie se enterara. Se moriría de vergüenza si alguien mas descubría lo que le pasaba. La gente lo miraría con lastima, con asco. Se encerró en su habitación, pensando en cómo podría evitar que Aldergold hablara con sus padres, o con Valentine, después de que saliera de ese lugar. Ya no quería causar más problemas._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Alec escuchaba el latido de su corazón retumbando en sus orejas, sacándolo del recuerdo. Le tomó unos segundos darse cuenta que no era el latido de su corazón, sino los fuertes golpes que Jace daba a la puerta de su habitación.

-ALEC, DEJAME ENTRAR! Juro por Raziel que derribaré la puerta si tengo que hacerlo!- exclamaba Jace mientras golpeaba la madera.

-Vete, Jace- se las arregló para decir, su mente comenzaba a aclararse poco a poco, dejándolo con el increíble dolor que le causaban esos malos recuerdos. Sentía que la vergüenza y el miedo lo aplastaban como si estuviera enterrado debajo de un montón de escombros.

-No me iré- dijo Jace con determinación- no me importa lo que digas o hagas, no me voy a ir, no te dejare!

Jace sonaba en verdad desesperado, había escuchado lo que habían dicho en la biblioteca y había estado por irrumpir dentro cuando Alec había salido corriendo del lugar. Alec levantó la mirada hacia el cajón en donde tenía la afilada daga que siempre usaba. Una daga afilada al máximo, con el más ligero roce lograba cortar su piel y dejaba cicatrices muy delgadas. Alec no quería nada más que ir hacia el cajón y tomar la daga para hacer un largo corte en su muslo, el lugar estratégico que siempre usaba para que nadie viera sus cicatrices. Pero en ese momento no tenía energía para pararse, no tenía energía ni siquiera para arrastrarse, así que, deseando que el horrible ruido se fuera, se giró lentamente y quitó el seguro a su puerta. Jace entró casi al instante, deteniéndose al verlo sentado en el suelo.

-Que quieres?- preguntó Alec, su voz apagada, tratando de no caerse a pedazos frente a su más fuerte y mejor Parabatai. El ojiazul seguía recargado contra la pared, abrazando sus rodillas contra el pecho. Jace lucía tan deshecho como Alec, tenía el cabello despeinado, los ojos enrojecidos a pesar de no haber soltado ni una lagrima y aun irradiaba ira por cada poro de su ser. El rubio cerró la puerta y se sentó junto a Alec. El mayor se removió incomodo, sabía que debía lucir patético, encogido prácticamente en posición fetal en una esquina de su habitación.

-Lo siento, Alec. Escuche todo- dijo Jace mirando fijamente un punto frente a él.

-De nuevo- dijo Alec en voz baja. Jace sintió como si le hubiera dado una bofetada. Se giró hacia su ahora hermano. Alec no lo miraba, no se atrevía a mirarlo- yo... no sé si pueda hacer esto, Jace.

Al fin dirigió sus ojos azules hacia el rubio, luciendo tan triste, tan vulnerable, los ojos de Jace también se llenaron de lagrimas, pero las empujó lejos, no podía llorar, no frente a Alec. El mayor comenzó a respirar erráticamente, perdiendo el poco control que le quedaba. Jace lo tomó por los hombros y lo abrazó fuertemente. A pesar de querer aparentar ser fuerte, de querer rechazar el abrazo de Jace, sabía que los brazos del rubio eran lo único que lo mantenían firme para no deshacerse en mil pedazos. Así que se inclinó contra su Parabatai, escondiendo el rostro en su cuello mientras dejaba salir todas las emociones que sentía en ese momento.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

 _Alec estaba en la biblioteca, sentado en su sillón favorito, junto a la ventana. Intentaba distraerse con un libro, pero simplemente no lo lograba. Veía las nubes grises pasar y el amarillento pasto cubrir toda la explanada. Era un paisaje tan simple, pero ahora le parecía un paraíso. Poder salir, recorrer la montaña, le gustaría incluso quedarse a vivir en una cueva por el tiempo que le quedaba pasar en Islandia. Lo que sea para no tener que seguir pasando el terror cada noche._

 _-Alec, estas aquí?- el chico se tensó, pero no se giró hacia la puerta- Alec, te estoy hablando._

 _-Estoy leyendo- respondió el chico bajando la mirada al libro._

 _-Bueno, deja eso, necesito hablarte- dijo Aldergold acercándose a él. Alec soltó un suspiro y cerró el enorme libro, dejándolo sobre su regazo- ven, vamos a hablar._

 _-Aquí estoy bien- dijo Alec aferrándose al libro en su regazo, como si este le sirviera de escudo._

 _-Bien- Aldergold se sentó en el sillón junto a Alec y se acercó lo mas que pudo. El chico se removió incomodo- Alec, he sentido que te rehúsas a aceptar mi ayuda. Me cuesta mucho trabajo iniciar el tratamiento cada noche porque tú no quieres cooperar y aceptarlo._

 _-Es rechazo- dijo Alec mirando al hombre- rechazo. Eso es lo que supone que quiere que haga. Lo que significa que ya estoy bien y podría irme a casa._

 _-No, Alec- negó Aldergold acercándose un poco más, parecía como si en verdad intentara hacerlo entender- rechazas mi ayuda. Eso no es lo que debes hacer. Debes aceptar mi ayuda para que puedas rechazar el contacto masculino._

 _-Estoy confundido- dijo Alec negando con la cabeza intentando entender que pasaba por esa depravada mente- usted es hombre, si acepto su "ayuda" entonces no estaré rechazando el contacto masculino, sino aceptándolo, en todo caso no mejoraré para nada y me quedaré aquí en "recuperación" más tiempo._

 _-Exacto- dijo Aldergold luciendo tan feliz por que Alec lo entendiera. Pero el chico estaba lejos de entenderlo._

 _-Pero de qué demonios está hablando?!- saltó Alec frunciendo las cejas, mirando con incredulidad al mayor- está loco! Ni siquiera sabe lo que dice!_

 _-Alec, todo esto es por tu bien- le dijo Aldergold seriamente._

 _-Pues puede irse, usted y su bien, a joderse! Yo no lo necesito!- escupió Alec poniéndose de pie. El libro que tenía en su regazo cayó al suelo y los dos se quedaron en silencio._

 _-No deberías hablarme así, Alec- dijo Aldergold mirando peligrosamente al ojiazul. El chico pasó saliva pesadamente y retrocedió un paso._

 _-Yo..._

 _-Tal vez un tiempo en la caja te hará bien- dijo Aldergold poniéndose de pie y acercándose al chico, Alec retrocedió hasta dar con la pared._

 _-No... no, por favor, la caja no!- intentó huir pero Aldergold logro hacerse con un puñado de su cabello y lo llevó fuera de la biblioteca- señor Aldergold!_

 _-Si no estás preparado para el castigo, entonces no te comportes como un malcriado- Aldergold lo sacudió haciendo que el chico soltara un grito de dolor._

-Alec!

 _-Prometo no volver a hablarle así! Por favor! Señor Aldergold, la caja no!- pataleaba el ojiazul intentando liberarse mientras el mayor lo arrastraba hacia el sótano._

-Alec!

-No, por favor!- suplicaba el chico.

-Alec! Alec, despierta!- Alec sintió a alguien tomar su hombro y sacudirlo. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y soltó un golpe, su puño dio contra una mejilla al instante- ouch! Maldita sea!

-Q... qué?- Alec abrió los ojos y vio a Jace en el suelo con una mano sobre su mejilla, le sangraba el labio- oh, por el Ángel! Jace, lo siento mucho!

-Como es que no golpeas tan fuerte durante el entrenamiento?- preguntó el rubio, poniéndose de pie y sentándose a la orilla de la cama.

-Lo lamento, te haré un Iratze- Alec tomó su estela de la mesita de noche y dibujó una rápida runa en el cuello de su Parabatai. Entonces notó que había mantas y una almohada tiradas en el suelo- dormiste aquí? En el piso?

-No quería... no quise molestarte mientras dormías- dijo Jace evitando mirar los ojos azules de su hermano. Alec bajó la mirada.

-Ni siquiera recuerdo cuando me acosté- dijo Alec dejando la estela a un lado. Miró hacia abajo y se dio cuenta que aun llevaba la misma ropa del día anterior. Jace asintió.

-Te estabas quedando dormido en el suelo, así que te traje a la cama para que estuvieras mas cómodo- le dijo el rubio.

-No tenías que hacerlo- dijo Alec en voz baja, sonrojándose un poco. Jace ignoró el comentario.

-Sigues teniendo pesadillas? O fue porque...- Jace guardó silencio cuando Alec se estremeció. El ojiazul había aferrado las cobijas fuertemente, su mente llevándolo a un lugar al que no quería ir.

Sentía nauseas. Su mente daba vueltas sin control. Aldergold estaría libre.

Comenzó a respirar entrecortadamente. Podía sentir las grandes manos de Aldergold en su cintura. Los labios del asqueroso hombre en su nuca. Dientes amarillentos rasgando su piel.

-Necesito tomar un baño- se rascó ferozmente la nuca.

-Alec- lo llamó Jace.

- _Sabes que mereces esto, Alexander._

-Alec, tienes que calmarte- le dijo Jace al ver que Alec se ponía de pie con las piernas temblorosas. Sentía el frio, la desnudez, el miedo. Tratando de no tropezar, el ojiazul fue hacia el cajón en el que guardaba sus dagas. Tenía que detener el dolor. _Dolor inexplicable, inimaginable._ Tomó una daga y la cubrió con un montón de ropa antes de correr hacia el baño- Alec!

 _Vergüenza. Vergüenza insoportable. Sentía que se ahogaba._ Alec ignoró a su Parabatai y se encerró en el baño, soltó las prendas de ropa y corrió a sentarse en la regadera, hacia el único modo que conocía para calmar su dolor.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Alec salió del baño una hora más tarde, Jace ya no estaba en su habitación, respiró aliviado y se dirigió a guardar sus dagas. La tela del pantalón rozaba sus recientes cicatrices, le dolía un poco, pero era un dolor bueno, o al menos eso se decía a sí mismo. Metió las dagas al cajón con cuidado y las cubrió con un par de cuadernos. Justo en ese momento la puerta de su habitación se abrió, haciéndolo saltar y cerrar el cajón de golpe.

-Por el Ángel- exclamó Alec mirando hacia la puerta- que ya no tocas?

-De hecho iba dispuesto a arrastrarte fuera del baño- le dijo Jace, cruzando los brazos- duraste horas.

-Mentira, no duré tanto- dijo Alec alejándose rápidamente del mueble en el que guardaba las dagas, para desviar la atención- y que pasa?

-Recibimos notificación de que hay actividad demoniaca en East Harlem- dijo Jace alegremente. Alec hizo una mueca.

-Hoy no me siento con muchas ganas de...

-Anda, Izzy nos espera en el vestíbulo- le dijo tomando el arco de Alec, que estaba junto a la puerta, recargado en la pared, y lanzándoselo a su Parabatai.

-Jace...

-Vamos, seguro es algo bueno- Alec suspiró y siguió al rubio para encontrarse con su hermana. En realidad Jace no tenía idea de que había en East Harlem, pero tenía que sacar a Alec del Instituto y distraerlo un rato.

-Para esto me hiciste venir?- preguntó Alec señalando la baba negra que se movía en el piso del callejón.

-Bueno, es un demonio, no?- preguntó el rubio encogiéndose de hombros.

-Esa cosa aun ni siquiera se considera un demonio- se quejó Izzy. Lo que estaban viendo ni siquiera podía moverse por sí solo. Sería un demonio, si, pero en ese estado solo se le podía considerar como un "feto".

-Pero lo será y entonces nos dará problemas, mejor acabar con el de una vez- dijo Jace haciéndole una seña a Alec.

-Oh, no, no voy a desperdiciar mis flechas en eso- dijo Alec dando media vuelta para volver a la estación del metro.

-Izzy...

-Ni lo pienses, esta fue tu idea- dijo la chica siguiendo a su hermano mayor.

-Oh vamos, con el tacón de tu zapato tiene!- se quejó Jace, pero los Lightwood lo ignoraron. Jace soltó un suspiro y sacó un cuchillo serafín para encargarse de la baba. A pesar de que Alec quiso regresar al Instituto, Jace lo convenció de ir a comer a Takis, luego de ir a dejar a Isabelle con Simon, que tocaría en un café ese día, la chica se había extrañado pero no había dicho nada. Jace se las arregló para llevar a Alec a Central Park, no habían hablado mucho, pero el ojiazul estaba notablemente más tranquilo. Ya eran cerca de las diez cuando llegaron al Instituto y Jace acompaño a Alec hasta su habitación.

-Quieres que me quede hoy también?- preguntó Jace recargándose en el marco de la puerta. Alec negó lentamente con la cabeza.

-No, Jace, estaré bien- le respondió tratando de sonreír.

-Eres terrible mintiendo- dijo Jace algo molesto.

-Tengo que lidiar con esto solo- dijo Alec dejando sus armas a un lado.

-No, no tienes que hacerlo solo!- saltó Jace acercándose a su hermano.

-Voy a estar bien- dijo Alec intentando convencerse a sí mismo. Se quedaron en silencio un rato, mirándose el uno al otro. Jace suspiró.

-Maldita sea, Alec. No sé qué hacer- Jace se recargó en la pared y echo la cabeza hacia atrás, golpeándola suavemente contra la fría roca.

-Escucha, vete a dormir. Estaré bien, y si no lo estoy, entonces me iré a tu habitación- le dijo el ojiazul, Jace lo miró- como antes.

-Lo prometes?- preguntó Jace mirando a su Parabatai con el entrecejo fruncido.

-Lo prometo, vete- asintió Alec sonriendo suavemente. Jace asintió también y salió de la habitación del mayor murmurando un leve "Buenas noches". Alec cerró la puerta y se giró para mirar el lugar. No sabía qué hacer. Todos los Institutos eran diferentes, pero estar en una habitación en un Instituto, y en esa situación, le traía recuerdos. Se sentía atrapado.

Se sentó a la orilla de la cama, mirando hacia el vacío. Aldergold ya estaba en la Isla Wrangel, o al menos eso habían dicho. Nadie garantizaba que en verdad fuera a quedarse ahí, o a aceptar las condiciones en las que le concedieron su libertad. Se estremeció al pensar que el hombre bien podía ingresar a cualquier Instituto del mundo, era un Nefilim como todos los demás. El chico soltó un suspiro entrecortado y se tomó la cabeza con las manos.

Su respiración comenzó a ser errática, pensando en todas las posibilidades. Aldergold podía entrar al Instituto de Nueva York. Aldergold podría estar furioso con él por haberlo encerrado tanto tiempo. Podría ir para... para vengarse. Sabía que los castigos de Aldergold eran mortales, y en definitiva no sobreviviría ni un segundo al... tratamiento. Sintió el estomago revuelto y corrió al baño rápidamente para vomitar. Estaba perdiendo el control, de nuevo, no tenía control. El simple recuerdo de Aldergold lo dominaba.

Trató de ponerse de pie para lavarse la boca, pero no pudo. Quedó en cuatro patas en el piso del baño, intentando respirar. La visión se le nubló y se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando. Necesitaba sus dagas, y las necesitaba ya. Gateó lentamente hasta su cajón y saco una daga, levantando la manga de su suéter y cortando una fina línea a lo largo del antebrazo. Usualmente no se cortaba los brazos, no era seguro, sus hermanos podrían verlo, pero no tenía tiempo de llegar al baño nuevamente y quitar sus pantalones.

Se recargó contra la cama, sentado en el suelo, esperando a que su corazón se calmara. Unos diez minutos después, al fin pudo ponerse de pie y dibujarse un Iratze en el brazo antes de bajar su manga. Se había calmado, pero aun así no podía quedarse ahí. No creía poder pasar la noche, y no quería molestar a Jace. Tomó su teléfono, una estela y una daga y salió de ahí. No pensó que haría después de salir de ahí. Todo lo que sabía era que no podía pasar la noche en el Instituto.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Magnus estaba disfrutando de su maratón de Americas Next Top Model. Tenía un enorme tazón de palomitas acarameladas en el regazo y a su gato recostado a su lado. Estaba por aparecer una malteada de fresa cuando el timbre sonó. Rodó los ojos y miró hacia la puerta principal con cara de pocos amigos. No estaba de humor para que lo interrumpieran. Demasiado perezoso como para levantarse, tronó los dedos y la bocina del intercomunicador apareció a su lado.

-Más vale que tengas una buena razón para interrumpir al GRAN BRUJO a esta hora!- gritó. Pero no obtuvo respuesta. Comenzaba a molestarse aun mas- HABLA!

-Lo... lo siento. Esto fue un error- dijo una suave voz del otro lado de la bocina. La reconoció al instante. Se sentía como en un Deja Vu.

-Espera- dijo Magnus poniéndose de pie y presionando el botón para dejar pasar a Alec- sube.

El Brujo comenzó a acomodar su departamento y se puso otra ropa. Porque siempre que lo visitaba el Nefilim tronaba los dedos como si estuviera siguiendo el ritmo de una canción? Al fin había aparecido delineador en sus parpados cuando escuchó un inseguro toque en su puerta. Al abrirla, se encontró de frente con un agotado Lightwood. El chico llevaba puesto su traje de combate y estaba completamente despeinado. Sus hermosos ojos azules estaban enrojecidos y tenía unas enormes ojeras.

-No sabía a dónde ir- susurró el chico sin atreverse a mirar a Magnus- pu... puedo pasar aquí la noche?

-Por supuesto que sí, cariño, ven- dirigió al adolescente dentro del departamento y cerró la puerta. Alec se quedó junto a la pared, abrazándose a sí mismo y evitando mirar al Brujo en todo momento. Magnus no sabía que pensar, el día anterior había ido a ver como seguía Max y todo había estado bien- que pasó, Alec? Porque no estás en el Instituto?

-No... no puedo...- murmuró el chico intentando hablar claramente.

-Te echaron del Instituto?- preguntó confundido.

-No, yo... es solo...- Alec levantó la mirada y Magnus vio sus ojos brillantes. Estiró la mano para tomarlo del brazo y llevarlo al sillón, pero Alec pegó un salto y se alejó de él rápidamente. Magnus se movió con cuidado.

-Está bien, vamos a sentarnos, si?- le preguntó señalando el sofá.

-S... si- dijo Alec siguiendo al Brujo hacia la sala. Alec se sentó en una orilla del sofá, tan lejos de Magnus como le fuera posible. Tenía las manos sobre las rodillas, sobando inconscientemente- lo... lo siento mucho. Sé que soy inoportuno.

-Bah, para nada- dijo Magnus con un ademan de la mano- disfruto tu presencia, en especial cuando llevas puesto ese delicioso traje de combate. Mucho mejor que los pantalones flojos y los suéters enormes.

-Creo que esto fue un error- dijo Alec mordiéndose el labio. Magnus frunció las cejas un segundo y luego soltó una risita. Aparentemente, ahora tenía que cuidar mucho lo que decía.

-Solo bromeo- mintió rápidamente- dime, que sucede? Porque no puedes pasar la noche en tu casa?

-No puedo hablar de eso, por favor- dijo Alec, un escalofrío lo hizo temblar de pies a cabeza. Magnus no sabía que decir. En todas las semanas que llevaba conociendo a Alec, nunca lo había visto así- sé que soy una molestia. Llegar así en mitad de la noche, y sin avisar...

-Oye, dulzura, está bien- lo interrumpió Magnus, decidiendo no presionarlo más.

-Lo siento- murmuró el ojiazul.

-Tienes que dejar de disculparte- le dijo Magnus con una sonrisa, Alec asintió.

-Nadie... nadie puede entrar aquí, cierto?- preguntó Alec. La razón principal por la que había decidido ir al departamento de Magnus era porque sabía que el Brujo tenía el lugar muy bien protegido y nadie podría entrar sin su permiso.

-Nop, nadie que yo no apruebe- le dijo- y esta noche no apruebo que nadie más que tu entre.

-Nadie mas- susurró Alec, mas para él que para Magnus.

-Solos tu y yo, toda la noche- dijo Magnus y vio como el cuerpo de Alec se estremecía. _"Piensa antes de hablar, Bane"_ se regañó a sí mismo. Se quedaron en silencio unos segundos.

-Confío en ti- confesó Alec mirando hacia el suelo.

-Lo sé, soy irresistible- dijo Magnus. _"Basta, idiota! Basta!"_ dijo una vocecita en su cabeza, pero Alec pareció no haberlo escuchado.

-Yo nunca... nunca confió en nadie- su voz era solo un susurro- solo confió en mi familia. Es absolutamente irracional. Por qué confío tanto en ti? Te conozco hace unas semanas y...

-No romperé esa confianza, Alec- dijo Magnus girándose hacia el chico. Quería acercarse y abrazar al ojiazul, reconfortarlo de algún modo. Pero sabía a la perfección que Alec no reaccionaba bien a los toques inesperados.

-No hagas promesas que no puedas cumplir- le dijo Alec frunciendo las cejas.

-Nunca lo hago- dijo simplemente el Brujo. Que le había pasado a ese pobre chico para hacerlo desconfiar de todo el mundo?

-Espero no haber interrumpido nada importante- dijo Alec intentando cambiar de tema.

-Bueno, en realidad estaba en mitad de un maratón de Americas Next Top Model, pero siempre es más entretenido teniendo compañía, quieres palomitas?- tomó el tazón de palomitas de la mesa de centro y lo puso entre medio de los dos. Tronó los dedos y el televisor se encendió. Alec llevó su mano hacia el tazón de palomitas y tomó un pequeño puñado.

-No conozco este programa- dijo antes de meterse unas cuantas palomitas a la boca.

-Por supuesto que no lo conoces. Acaso ustedes, Cazadores de Sombras, tienen un televisor?- preguntó Magnus tomando un puñado de palomitas también.

-Si tenemos uno- respondió Alec a la defensiva- pero no tenemos cable.

-Bueno, supongo que es más de lo que esperaba- rio Magnus.

-No entiendo. Que están haciendo todas esas chicas? Por que caminan tan gracioso? Y por qué hacen esas caras tan raras?- preguntó Alec mirando a las delgadísimas mujeres caminar por una pasarela. Magnus no pudo evitar sonreír, ese chico era tan adorable- que?

-Oh, nada. Déjame darte una rápida introducción al mundo del modelaje- dijo Magnus y prosiguió a describir todo lo que sabía de revistas de moda, diseñadores, modelos y pasarelas, le tomo bastante tiempo.

-Entonces lo que me estás diciendo es- dijo Alec con el entrecejo fruncido cuando Magnus terminó su monologo- que hay personas que cobran mucho dinero por ponerse ropa de otra persona y que les tomen fotografías usándola? Eso suena a un terrible desperdicio de dinero!

-Es más complicado que eso- rió Magnus- es una forma de promocionar la moda, hay muchísimo dinero involucrado en esa industria. Y también deben de tener el look perfecto, desde la ropa, el maquillaje, la expresión, la forma de caminar- Alec seguía algo escéptico- tú podrías ser modelo. Alto, delgado, facciones finas y esos espectaculares ojos azules.

Alec se sonrojó bajando la mirada, pero, a diferencia de antes, no lucía incomodo por el cumplido.

-Entonces tu también podrías serlo- dijo el chico sonrojándose aun mas. Magnus sonrió.

-Piensas que soy sexy?- preguntó dedicándole un guiño.

-Y... yo... yo solo... quiero decir... eres...- Alec se sonrojó hasta las orejas.

-Oye, está bien, Alec- le dijo Magnus, resistiendo el impulso de acercarse a él. Alec asintió suavemente y bostezó, de verdad lucía cansado- trajiste algo de tu casa para dormir?

-No pensé en eso al salir- dijo Alec frunciendo las cejas- salí... a prisa.

Magnus recordó que no sabía que había forzado al Nefilim a no sentirse seguro en su propia casa.

-No hay problema- tronó los dedos y Alec pegó un brinco cuando un montón de cosas apareció en su regazo- ahí tienes una toalla, unos pantalones y una playera. También hay un cepillo de dientes nuevo, siéntete libre de usar shampoo y lo que necesites en el baño. Esta por ahí.

-Muchas gracias- dijo Alec dirigiéndose a la puerta que señalaba Magnus. Cerró la puerta con seguro y se miró en el espejo. Tenía unas enormes ojeras debajo de los ojos. Suspiró mientras se quitaba la ropa. Se giró evitando mirar el espejo, odiaba mirar su cuerpo.

Una vez que estuvo debajo del agua tibia pudo sentir todo el peso del cansancio golpearlo. Se sentó en el suelo, con las rodillas pegadas al pecho y ocultó su rostro entre ellas. El agua le golpeaba en el cabello. Sus pensamientos estaban por todos lados y no podía controlarlos. Un segundo pensaba en lo inseguro que se sentía su hogar ahora y en cómo se sentía mucho más seguro quedándose en el departamento de un Subterráneo. Y en el siguiente momento pensaba en Magnus y sus cautivadores ojos y perfectos labios.

Soltó un gemido de frustración. No quería pensar en lo atractivo que era Magnus. No podía imaginar que alguien lo tocara sin romperse en mil pedazos, y aun así no podía quitarse de la mente las largas manos del Brujo. Gruñó, molesto consigo mismo y sus sentimientos, se movió rápidamente para buscar su daga entre la ropa que se había quitado.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Magnus estaba acomodando los platos de forma Mundana cuando Alec salió del baño. El Brujo levantó la mirada y sonrió al ver la ropa que le había dado al adolescente. Su cabello mojado enmarcaba su rostro. Estaba de pie un tanto incomodo mientras intentaba subir los pantalones grises que le quedaban a la cadera. La camisa que llevaba le quedaba a la perfección, color azul para resaltar sus ojos. Magnus se esforzó por no comerse con la mirada al chico. Alec pasó una mano por su cabello, la camisa se levantó un poco exponiendo la blanca piel de su abdomen. Magnus se mordió el labio apartando la mirada rápidamente.

-Encontraste todo lo que necesitas?- preguntó Magnus.

-Sí, gracias- asintió Alec.

-Preparé el cuarto de invitados para ti- dijo Magnus señalando hacia el pasillo. Alec se dirigió hacia donde señalaba y pasó a Magnus, dándole la espalda. Magnus sonrió al ver los pantalones. En la parte trasera tenían escrito "Delicious" en tinta negra y purpurina. Y los pantalones no mentían. Alec se giró y Magnus se compuso rápidamente.

-Magnus, gracias. Sé que soy inoportuno pero de verdad, estoy muy agradecido- le dijo con sinceridad.

-Tienes que dejar de hacer eso- le dijo Magnus- si de verdad fueras inoportuno no te dejaría quedarte.

-Dejaré de molestar temprano en la mañana. Debo volver al Instituto antes de que noten que no estoy- Magnus frunció las cejas, odiaba no saber qué pasaba en ese lugar que asustaba tanto a Alec.

-Tengo una cita de trabajo temprano en la mañana- le dijo al Nefilim- podemos desayunar algo antes de salir.

-Suena bien- dijo Alec tímidamente. Magnus sonrió.

-Buenas noches, Alec- le dijo en tono suave.

-Buenas noches.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

 _Alec no estaba dormido, estaba esperando. Recostado en su cama, temblando de miedo y mirando hacia la puerta. Solo esperando a que ese horrible hombre entrara y lo... castigara. Ese día había intentado salir del Instituto. Florian iba a comprar la despensa una vez al mes. Tenían una camioneta grande para traer toda la comida y de mas. Y, a pesar de que Alec no sabía conducir, estaba decidido a robar el auto y escapar de esa prisión. Lástima que sus planes se habían frustrado justo antes de llegar al auto. Había logrado pasar a Florian, había corrido con todas sus fuerzas, pero Aldergold lo había atrapado con una Boleadora. El arma se le había enredado en los tobillos y lo había hecho caer. Aldergold estaba más que molesto. La puerta de su habitación se abrió lentamente y Alec cerró los ojos con fuerza._

 _-Alec, ponte de pie- escuchó la voz de Aldergold y ocultó el rostro entre las sabanas- Alexander, te estoy hablando._

 _El chico podía saber lo molesto que estaba Aldergold con solo oír su voz, así que decidió no tentar a la suerte. Salió de su cama y se puso de pie frente al mayor. Fue entonces que lo vio. Aldergold tenía una de las fustas que usaban con los caballos. Jadeó asustado mientras retrocedía un paso._

 _-Debiste saber que un mal comportamiento tendría un castigo, Alec- le dijo Aldergold jugueteando con la delgada vara en sus manos._

 _Alec lo miró suplicante, negando con la cabeza. Retrocedió hasta que llegó nuevamente a la cama, pero no se sentó, a Aldergold no le gustaba que desobedeciera ordenes, y con lo molesto que estaba quien sabe que le haría si hacia algo que no quería._

 _-Desvístete- dijo firmemente el hombre. Alec sollozó mientras se sacaba la pijama- de prisa._

 _Alec se desvistió por completo, y se quedo muy quieto. Las lagrimas recorrían sus mejillas, pero no hacia ruido, no quería hacer molestar aun mas a Aldergold. El hombre estiró la mano y recorrió el cuerpo desnudo del chico con la fusta. Alec simplemente cerró los ojos fuertemente, sollozando en silencio._

 _-No quisiera lastimar este hermoso cuerpo que tienes, Alec- dijo Aldergold tomándolo de la muñeca con su mano libre- pero un castigo es un castigo._

 _Tiró fuertemente de la muñeca de Alec, girándolo, y luego empujándolo por la espalda hasta dejarlo reclinado sobre la cama. Alec ya lloraba fuertemente al saber lo que seguía._

 _-Quédate quieto, y no quiero que hagas ningún ruido o te las veras con la fusta, me escuchaste?- Alec soltó un grito de dolor y se aferró a las sabanas, y justo después soltó otro grito al sentir la fusta dar con la piel de su espalda. Aldergold lo golpeó nuevamente y Alec soltó otro grito- sigue gritando y los golpes seguirán._

 _Alec ocultó su rostro en las sabanas, intentando amortiguar los quejidos que salían de su boca, pero Aldergold no se lo pondría tan fácil. Con la mano libre lo tomó por el cabello y tiró de él para levantarle el rostro. Alec se mordió el labio para no volver a gritar. Soportó el castigo en silencio._

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Magnus medio abrió un ojo. Gruñó enterrando el rostro en la almohada antes de forzarse a sentarse sobre la cama. Que era ese ruido? Acaso había alguien más en la casa? Le tomó unos segundos recordar al chico Lightwood en la habitación de invitados. Escuchó con atención, podía escuchar a alguien sollozar, incluso algunos golpes a la pared. Frunció el ceño antes de tallarse el rostro con las manos, intentando despertar. Y entonces escuchó un grito. Se puso de pie de inmediato y salió corriendo de la habitación.

Al entrar en el cuarto de invitados, vio al Nefilim tendido en la cama junto a la pared. Estaba enredado en las sabanas, su cuerpo se retorcía y sacudía como si intentara alejarse de algo. Estaba cubierto en sudor y las lagrimas recorrían sus mejillas. Su expresión de dolor hizo que el corazón de Magnus se comprimiera. Sin pensarlo, el Brujo se arrodillo al lado de la cama, poniendo suavemente una mano sobre la frente del chico.

-Shh, tranquilo. Estas a salvo, cariño.

El cuerpo de Alec se relajó casi al instante y quedó tendido de lado. Magnus le había puesto un hechizo para dormir sin sueños. El Subterráneo se sentó en la mesita de noche, mirando el pálido rostro de Alec mientras su respiración se acompasaba rápidamente. Tronó los dedos y una toalla húmeda apareció en su mano, se inclinó y limpió suavemente el sudor del rostro de Alec. Al terminar, se inclinó hacia atrás, mirando al Cazador de Sombras dormir. Frunció las cejas pensando en que le causaría tanta angustia a ese dulce e inocente muchacho.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Magnus, no tienes idea..-.- bueno.. al menos ya sabe que algo malo ocurre...! veamos cuanto tiempo le toma descubrirlo..! De nuevo aviso que me voy de vacaciones a conocer a Matt Daddario y compañía en Francia..xD espero verlos en persona me inspire para poder seguir escribiendo y terminar la historia que es hora no acabo..!xD Muchas gracias por sus Reviews..!=D


	13. Pathetic

Volví después de mi viaje por Europa en la búsqueda de Idris..xD nah.. no busqué nada.. pero si encontré Shadowhunters..!=D tengo tantas fotos con el cast que me da un paro cardiaco cada vez que las veo...3 ahora si a actualizar..! muchas gracias por todos los Reviews y Follows y Favorites..=D

 **Stephanie-nii-san:** Magnus estará dispuesto a ayudar al pobre Nefilim, ya lo tenemos claro... pero Alec se dejará ayudar..? si le ha estado sacando la vuelta a su familia, hará lo mismo con Magnus..? espero que te guste este nuevo capitulo..!=D

 **Seika Lightwood:** Aldergold... es una horrible amenaza para Alec, no tanto por lo que el hombre pueda vengarse.. sino por lo que Alec se arma solo en su cabeza.. Magnus aun no tiene idea de que el hombre existe.. pero si se enterara como crees que reaccionaría..? y sip.. vi a Matt.. hable con Matt.. abrace a Matt.. me tomé foto con Matt.. fue una experiencia inolvidable..!3 aquí tienes otro capi y espero que te guste..!=D

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

 **Pathetic..!**

Alec escuchaba el incesante sonido de su alarma pero intentaba ignorarla con todas sus fuerzas. Trató de esconderse entre las suaves mantas. No había dormido tan bien en años. Cuando al fin había abierto los ojos, rindiéndose ante el molesto sonido, miró a su alrededor confundido. En donde estaba? De inmediato el sueño desapareció y se sentó rápidamente en la cama estudiando su alrededor. No conocía el lugar. Ese montón de colores y muebles modernos nunca se encontrarían en el Instituto. Lentamente recordó los acontecimientos de la noche anterior y se sonrojó. Estaba en el departamento de Magnus.

Se levantó de la cama y miró su teléfono, eran las 7 de la mañana. Sabía que sus hermanos no tardarían en despertar también, así que le envió rápidamente un mensaje de texto a Jace para decirle que había salido a correr. Solo en caso de que el rubio fuera a revisar como estaba, que conociéndolo seguro lo haría. Dejó el teléfono en la mesita de noche y se puso de pie, tirando de los pantalones que se le caían revelando el hueso de su cadera, por qué no se quedaban arriba? Buscó su ropa, pero no pudo encontrarla, seguramente la había dejado en la sala. Se preguntó si Magnus se habría levantado ya. No quería despertar al Brujo.

Entreabrió la puerta de la habitación intentando escuchar algo. Tal vez debería irse sin molestarlo. No quería abusar de la amabilidad del Subterráneo. No, eso sería maleducado. Magnus había sido de lo más amable con él, dejando que se quedara sin hacerle preguntas. Alec no sabía que habría hecho si no lo hubiera aceptado en su casa. Sintió que su corazón daba un brinco al recordar que regresaría al Instituto en unas horas. Al menos sería de día y estaría todo el tiempo alerta junto a sus hermanos.

De pronto, el olor a tocino y pan tostado le llegó a la nariz y su estomago gruñó, recordándole que no había comido prácticamente nada el día anterior. Salió de la habitación y al llegar a la cocina vio a Magnus, estaba dándole la espalda, junto a la estufa. Solo llevaba puesto unos bóxers negros y un mandil blanco con azul. Alec se mordió el labio sin poder apartar la mirada. Magnus era tan alto y delgado, con sus músculos apenas marcándose en sus brazos y espalda. El ojiazul sintió un inmenso deseo por recorrer con sus manos esa bronceada piel, sentir cada centímetro de su espalda. El Brujo se giró y le sonrió a Alec.

-Bueno días, querido Alec- le dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y señalando el sartén en su mano- espero que te guste el tocino y huevos.

Alec cerró fuertemente los puños, sentía nauseas, sentía asco de si mismo por pensar esas cosas. Cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente, intentando calmarse. Se odiaba a sí mismo al sentir eso, no todos los chicos lo provocaban, claro, pero cuando sentía atracción hacia alguien, se sentía sucio. Sentía que su yo interior lo traicionaba. Después de todo lo que había pasado aun no podía dejar de sentir todas esas cosas que sabía estaban mal. Al abrir los ojos vio que Magnus lo miraba preocupado, ahora su torso estaba cubierto con una camisa. Alec se sintió ligeramente decepcionado, pero pudo apartar ese sentimiento rápidamente y sonreír un poco.

-Buenos días, tocino y huevo suena genial- dijo el chico sonriendo lo mejor que pudo.

Alec y Magnus desayunaron tranquilamente. Al Nefilim le encantaba hablar con Magnus por que parecía saber que decir, siempre. No mencionaba los temas incómodos que Alec quería evitar, y tenía platicas muy interesantes y divertidas. Al terminar el desayuno, caminaron juntos hasta la estación del metro, en donde se separaron ya que tenían que tomar trenes diferentes. Magnus lograba distraer tanto a Alec que al chico se le había olvidado pedirle que lo dejara quedarse nuevamente en su departamento esa noche. Se quedaría ahí por lo menos hasta encontrar un modo de poder quedarse en el Instituto sin sufrir un ataque de pánico.

-Por el Ángel, Alec, sabes que no tenemos obligación de levantarnos a las cinco de la mañana, cierto?- el ojiazul levantó la mirada para encontrarse con John e Izzy, bajaban las escaleras para ir a desayunar.

-Buenos días- dijo Alec sonriéndole al rubio- no me levanté a las cinco, exagerado.

-No importa la hora, deja de levantarte más temprano que nosotros, nos dejas en vergüenza con nuestros padres- le dijo John con un ademan de la mano.

-Como si te importara quedar en vergüenza frente a tu padre- se burló Izzy alzando una ceja.

-Podría importarme- dijo John encogiéndose de hombros y siguió hacia la cocina. Isabelle miró a su hermano.

-Vamos a desayunar, vienes?

-Pasé por un sándwich de camino para acá, estoy bien- dijo Alec girándose para ir hacia las escaleras, pero Izzy lo detuvo.

-Oye, que esa no era la ropa que traías ayer?- preguntó Izzy señalando el esquipo de caza que Alec aun llevaba puesto. John también se giró a mirarlo, él no había salido con ellos la noche anterior, pero aun así estudió lo que llevaba puesto Alec.

-No, claro que no- dijo Alec intentando, por una vez en su vida, mentir bien.

-Podría jurar que es lo mismo- le dijo la chica, mirándolo fijamente.

-No lo juzgues, Izzy. Solo porque tú hagas cambio de vestuario cuatro veces al día no significa que todos debemos hacerlo. Además, tu lo has dicho antes, toda la ropa de Alec se ve igual- le dijo John encogiéndose de hombros. El ojiazul lo miró agradecido.

-Exacto, toda mi ropa se parece- dijo Alec encogiéndose de hombros, volviendo hacia las escaleras a paso rápido, antes de que s hermana pudiese cuestionarlo de nuevo. Subió las escaleras rápidamente y esperó a que Izzy y John entraran en la cocina, solo entonces respiró aliviado. Debía tener cuidado. Tenía que llevar un cambio de ropa para que sus hermanos no sospecharan que no estaba durmiendo ahí. Aunque claro, primero tenía que asegurarse de no tener que dormir ahí.

Había dormido muy bien, y ya había desayunado, solo tenía que cambiarse de ropa para que nadie sospechara y listo. Anduvo con cuidado por los pasillos, no quería encontrarse con Jace, no aun. Seguramente su Parabatai le haría preguntas incomodas para saber si estaba bien. No tenía hambre ni sueño y no quería quedarse en su habitación y dejar que su mente divagara por cosas que no quería recordar, así que fue a distraerse un rato a la sala de entrenamiento.

Se mantuvo alejado de las armas y optó por dar golpes al saco de boxeo, ocupaba más fuerza y menos concentración, justo lo que necesitaba para desahogarse. En lo único que pensaba era en lo mucho que quería que ese saco de boxeo fuera la cabeza de Aldergold. Golpeaba con fuerza esperando que algún día le dolieran esos golpes al adulto. Poder vengarse de todos los golpes, toda la tortura psicológica, todos los días que pasó en la caja. La puerta de la sala de entrenamiento se abrió y Alec pegó un brinco. Se giró, asustado, hacia la puerta y levantó los puños, listo para defenderse.

-Soy yo- anunció Jace, mirando a su Parabatai un poco preocupado. Alec se sonrojó y se maldijo a si mismo por actuar tan idiota. Cerró los ojos para calmarse, sabía que iba a estar así de asustadizo hasta que se acostumbrara a la idea de que Aldergold estaba libre.

-Lo siento- murmuró Alec, Jace simplemente negó con la cabeza sin darle importancia a su comportamiento.

-No te vi llegar esta mañana- le dijo acercándose.

-Te mandé un mensaje cuando llegue- dijo Alec encogiéndose de hombros.

-Alec, me estas evitando?- preguntó Jace cruzándose de brazos. El ojiazul negó con la cabeza.

-Solo... necesitaba estar solo un rato- le respondió.

-Todavía quieres estar solo, o te serviría un compañero para entrenar?- dijo Jace señalando el saco de boxeo. Alec asintió.

-Sería más divertido, ayúdame- entre los dos quitaron el saco de boxeo y Jace se puso guantes antes de comenzar a luchar entre ellos.

Se movían por la sala de entrenamiento, lanzando golpes y esquivando y agachándose. Alec se sintió mejor entrenando con Jace, como si nada pasara. Como si Alec no se estuviera ahogando en su miseria, asustado de vivir en su propio hogar. Entrenaron sin parar durante unas dos horas antes de colapsar completamente agotados. Ambos chicos se dejaron caer al suelo intentando relajar sus músculos. Jace soltó un gran suspiro y se arrastró hasta recargarse en la pared, Alec hizo lo mismo.

-No sé cómo puedes durar tanto entrenando a pesar de haber ido a correr esta mañana- le dijo a su Parabatai. Alec se mordió el labio, desviando la mirada para que Jace no se diera cuenta de su mentira.

-Mucha energía acumulada, tal vez- le dijo, Jace lo observó fijamente, como si pudiera ver lo que pensaba si se concentraba en él. Alec pasó saliva incomodo, y se sacudió el ahora empapado cabello- que? Tengo algo en la cara?

-Dormiste bien anoche?- preguntó Jace, recargando la cabeza contra la pared sin dejar de mirar a su hermano.

-Nada mal, en realidad- dijo Alec, aun maravillado de no haber tenido pesadillas la noche anterior a pesar de los acontecimientos del día. Jace se removió algo incomodo, cruzando las piernas estilo indio y mirando hacia el suelo.

-Sabes, nunca hablamos sobre _eso_ \- dijo con cuidado, sin querer asustar a Alec. Pero a pesar de sus esfuerzos, todo el cuerpo de Alec se tensó de inmediato.

-Que quieres decir?- preguntó el ojiazul evitando mirar al rubio.

-Quiero decir que, piénsalo, Alec. Hay una... cosa enorme y horrorosa- comenzó Jace sin saber cómo describir lo que le había pasado a Alec sin causarle dolor al chico- que tu sabes que es, y yo sé que es, pero hemos estado ignorándola por completo durante los últimos cuatro años.

-Nunca quise hablar de eso- dijo Alec moviendo sus piernas hasta pegar las rodillas al pecho y abrazarlas contra sí.

-Nunca hablaste de eso con nadie? Ni con Maryse o Robert?- le preguntó Jace, preocupado.

-No creo que sea buena idea- dijo Alec, seguía sin atreverse a mirar a Jace.

-Claro que es buena idea- le dijo Jace en voz baja, pero Alec no le hizo caso y siguió hablando.

-Este es mi problema, Jace. Nadie tiene que saber lo que me pasó en Islandia, no tengo por qué atormentar a otra persona contándole mis penas- dijo Alec, por una parte no quería decir nada porque se moría de vergüenza, por otra, sentía que lo que estaba diciendo era verdad, no tenía porque causarle dolor a alguien más por sus problemas.

-Eso no es verdad. Alec creo que deberías...

-Qué? Que debería?- lo interrumpió Alec mirándolo al fin. Tenía los ojos llenos de lagrimas, pero ahora se miraba molesto.

-Alec, debes hablar con alguien- le dijo Jace- puedes hablar conmigo, o con tus padres, o con Michael, todos estamos dispuestos a escucharte.

-Podrán estar dispuestos, pero no preparados- murmuró Alec en voz baja, Jace lo miró preocupado- no tienen idea... solo saben lo que vieron mis padres...

-Alec...

-No quiero hablar de eso- dijo Alec sacudiendo la cabeza para despejarse.

-No te hace bien quedarte callado, guardar todo ese dolor, no se irá a ningún lado si no lo sacas- le dijo Jace. Alec apretó la mandíbula y negó con la cabeza.

-No lo creo- dijo intentando no pensar en sus días en Islandia.

-Alec, por favor, escúchame...

-No, Jace, basta, no quiero hablar de eso- lo interrumpió el ojiazul cerrando los ojos con fuerza. Jace suspiró sin dejar de mirar a su Parabatai, podía ver lo mucho que le afectaba la simple mención de eso. El rubio cerró los ojos con dolor y agachó la cabeza.

-Desearía haberte protegido- murmuró Jace en voz baja. Alec levantó la mirada hacia el rubio, sorprendido.

-No lo sabías- dijo Alec en voz baja, mirando a su Parabatai.

-Debí presionarlos para que me dejaran ir contigo- dijo Jace negando con la cabeza- de haber estado yo ahí...

-Qué?- lo interrumpió Alec, Jace lo miró, sorprendido de lo molesto que se escuchaba. Alec dudaba que un pequeño de doce años hiciera mucha diferencia contra Aldergold, un Cazador de Sombras adulto y con experiencia- si hubieras estado allá hubieras podido contra Aldergold?

-Yo solo...

-Qué? Solo qué, Jace? Piensas que por que soy mas débil que tu... porque soy débil y patético no me pude defender?- dijo Alec poniéndose de pie rápidamente. Su respiración se había acelerado y ya no podía contener las lagrimas. Todos pensaban que era débil. Era una vergüenza. Tal vez Jace hasta pensaba que se había dejado hacer todas esas cosas solo por gusto. Intentó calmar su respiración pero no pudo. Se giró rápidamente hacia la salida, Jace intentó detenerlo tomándole la mano.

-Claro que no! Alec, yo nunca...

-Solo déjame en paz, Jace- dijo el ojiazul, sacudiéndose el agarre del rubio y saliendo de la sala de entrenamiento a toda velocidad.

Jace se quedó congelado en donde estaba, sentía nauseas. Pero que había hecho? Como podía pensar Alec que creía que era débil y patético? Repasó la conversación en su cabeza, esperando encontrar lo que había dicho mal. Pero como siempre, él funcionaba mejor actuando que pensando, así que salió a toda velocidad rumbo a la habitación de Alec. Abrió la puerta de golpe sin siquiera tocar, pero el lugar estaba vacío. Avanzó hacia el baño y escuchó el agua correr. Suspiró y decidió esperar a que Alec saliera de bañarse. Se sentó en la cama y esperó.

Ahora se daba cuenta que Alec tenía una muy mala percepción de sí mismo, y lo que le había dicho en la sala de entrenamiento no le había ayudado para nada. Por supuesto que Jace no pensaba que Alec era débil, y tampoco pretendía aparentar que entendía todo el miedo, vergüenza y dolor que su hermano había tenido que soportar. Estaba seguro de que cualquiera hubiese reaccionado al trauma del mismo modo que Alec. Se puso de pie rápidamente cuando la puerta del baño se abrió. Alec salió sacudiéndose el cabello fuertemente con la toalla, solo llevaba puestos un par de bóxers grises. Al ver a Jace, Alec soltó un grito y se cubrió con la toalla antes de dar un salto al baño nuevamente y cerrar la puerta.

-Maldición, Alec, sal- pidió Jace tocando la perta suavemente.

-Qué demonios, Jace?!- exclamó Alec desde el otro lado.

-Lo siento. Solo quiero hablar- le dijo Jace, podía escuchar a Alec moviéndose rápido e intentando calmar su respiración. Después de unos segundos, Alec salió nuevamente del baño, ahora vestía unos pantalones holgados y una playera negra, pero los ojos de Jace fueron directo a su antebrazo en donde tenía un Iratze recién dibujado- te lastimaste?

-Um... si- dijo Alec cubriendo instintivamente la runa con su otra mano- fue de ayer, cuando salimos de caza, no me había dado cuenta hasta ahora- Jace miró a su Parabatai con los ojos entrecerrados y llenos de sospecha. Dudaba mucho que la baba del día anterior causara una herida a Alec- que haces aquí, Jace?

-Alec, como puedes pensar que creo que eres débil o patético? Jamás he pensado eso- dijo Jace, distrayendo su atención lejos del nuevo Iratze de Alec. El ojiazul suspiró y fue a sentarse en su cama, Jace lo siguió, necesitaba dejarle en claro algunas cosas a Alec- escucha, lo que dije en la sala de entrenamiento lo dije porque yo haría lo que fuera por quitarte tanto sufrimiento- Alec abrió la boca para decir algo, pero Jace lo interrumpió- justo como tu harías lo que fuera por mí, no es así? Dime, Alec, si hubiese sido yo en tu lugar, que harías?- Alec lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos, horrorizado con la sola idea de que algo tan terrible le pasara a su Parabatai- no voy a pretender que entiendo por todo lo que pasaste, Alec. Lamento si en algún instante pensaste que te estaba juzgando, porque nunca lo he hecho y no lo haré. Tu siempre nos estas protegiendo, Alec. Tienes un corazón tan puro y yo... simplemente quiero quitarte todo ese peso de encima.

-"Puro" no es una palabra apropiada para describirme- dijo Alec con una risa seca. Jace sintió que alguien estrujaba su corazón.

-Alec...

-Si soy mas débil, Jace. Todo lo que paso fue por culpa de las pobres decisiones que tomé. No me puse a pensar las cosas, simplemente hice lo que quise y ese fue el resultado. Fue muy fácil usarme, Jace. Les di todas las armas que necesitaban- dijo el ojiazul mirando fijamente hacia el suelo.

-Alec- dijo Jace bruscamente, haciendo que Alec levantara la mirada llena de lagrimas hacia él- necesito que dejes de creer esas mentiras que te dices a ti mismo. Nada de lo que paso fue tu culpa, me entendiste?

Alec negó con la cabeza y rápidamente se puso de pie, tomando un par de tenis en el proceso.

-Gracias, Jace- dijo dirigiéndose a la salida, pero su voz no sonaba nada sincera, lo había dicho mas por formalidad que por que creyera las palabras del rubio- creo que voy a ir a correr otro rato.

-Alec...- Jace intentando detener a su Parabatai, pero Alec se movió rápido y lo pasó bruscamente.

-Envíame mensaje si saldremos de caza esta noche- le dijo el ojiazul antes de salir a toda prisa. Jace se quedo en la habitación sintiéndose derrotado. Se pasó una mano por el rubio cabello con frustración. Deseaba poder ayudar a Alec, necesitaba que alguien le dijera como, alguien que lo guiara en la dirección correcta para que Alec se abriera con él y lo dejara ayudarlo a recuperarse.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Alec estaba concentrado en el sonido de sus tenis dando contra el pavimento. Siempre corría cuando quería despejar su mente. Ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantas calles había corrido. Era bueno en eso, aparte de la arquería, correr era algo en lo que Alec era excelente. Podía ganarles a Jace e Isabelle con los brazos cruzados. Tenía mucha condición y podía seguir y seguir a un mismo paso por muchos kilómetros. Había comenzado a correr como forma de escape. Primero por las grandes explanadas de Idris y ahora por las interminables calles de concreto de Nueva York.

Cuando corría podía simplemente no pensar. Solo se concentraba en los latidos de su corazón y en mantener el paso. Alec se sacudió el cabello del rostro y frunció las cejas. Ese día le estaba costando mucho trabajo concentrarse en nada más que correr. Giró en una esquina para poder llegar a la acera que iba paralela al East River. Llegó a la acera y en la primera banca que vio junto al rio estaba una pareja. Un par de adolescentes Mundanos que seguramente se habían escapado de la escuela estaban sentados ahí, besándose, la mano del chico recorría el muslo de la chica mientras masajeaba suavemente. Alec aceleró el paso.

 _-Alec, te has paseado por las estanterías toda la mañana, no sabes que leer?- preguntó Aldergold acercándose al chico. Alec retrocedió hasta pegar su espalda a la estantería._

 _-No encuentro nada que me llame la atención- dijo el chico en voz baja. Aldergold lo miró un momento antes de hablar._

 _-Tengo una idea, ven- Alec no se movió, bajó la mirada y deseo poder fusionarse con la estantería y desaparecer- ven acá, Alec- Aldergold tomó a Alec por la muñeca y tiró de él para llevarlo hasta uno de los sillones- Florian, hazme un favor._

 _-Dígame, señor- el mayordomo interrumpió lo que hacía y se acercó al Nefilim mayor._

 _-Elige un libro, el que quieras y tráeselo a Alec- indicó Aldergold empujando al chico para que se sentara._

 _-Algún tema en especifico?- preguntó Florian dirigiéndose a las estanterías._

 _-No, puede ser lo que sea, una novela, algo informativo- dijo Aldergold sentándose enseguida de Alec. El ojiazul se removió lentamente intentando alejarse del adulto- tal vez en la sección Mundana, estoy seguro que Alec casi no lee esos, o si?_

 _-No- dijo Alec mirando mientras Florian se paseaba rápidamente por las estanterías._

 _-Tal vez este?- preguntó Florian sacando un pequeño libro de la estantería de libros Mundanos y leyendo la contraportada- aparentemente fue muy controversial en Estados Unidos._

 _-Será interesante entonces- dijo Aldergold haciendo una seña para que el mayordomo le llevara el libro al chico- ahora, Alec, esto es lo que haremos- dijo Aldergold, moviéndose para acercarse más al ojiazul. Alec se estremeció, pero aun así estiró la mano para tomar el libro que le tendía Florian- quiero que leas ese libro en voz alta._

 _-Un Mal Necesario- leyó Alec el título del libro. Aldergold lo giró para leer la contraportada. Los ojos de Alec recorrieron los renglones rápidamente, palideciendo mas y mas mientras leía. Levantó la mirada hacia Florian. El mayordomo lo miraba fijamente con una sonrisa maliciosa en los labios. Era un libro Mundano que trataba sobre la investigación del abuso a menores en la iglesia Católica._

 _-Bien, Alec- dijo Aldergold llamando su atención. Alec estuvo a punto de soltar un sollozo, pero se mordió el labio y bajó la mirada hacia el libro- vas a leer este libro en voz alta, y quiero que te concentres, después harás un trabajo diciendo que te pareció y me lo entregaras._

 _-Su té, señor- dijo Florian dejando la taza de té en la mesita de centro frente a Aldergold._

 _-Gracias Florian, buen trabajo, puedes retirarte- el mayordomo hizo una ligera reverencia antes de mirar una última vez a Alec y salir de la biblioteca. Aldergold le hizo una seña a Alec para que abriera el libro- adelante- Alec abrió el libro y comenzó a leer en voz alta lo que sabía lo haría sufrir con cada letra._

 _-Desde hacía cuatro años, la agente del FBI Maggie O'Dell ha estado obsesionada con encontrar al Padre Michael Keller, quien...- la mano de Aldergold sobre su muslo lo sorprendió y lo hizo pegar un brinco intentando alejarse._

 _-Continúa, Alec- Alec intentó concentrarse en la lectura, pero Aldergold masajeaba su muslo, subiendo cada vez mas y mas._

 _-Señor Aldergold..._

 _-Ignóralo, Alec. Se supone que no debe tener efecto en ti- le dijo el hombre- no deberías sentir nada ante el contacto de otro hombre. De eso se trata tu tratamiento, recuerdas?_

 _-Pero..._

 _-Es un mal necesario- dijo Aldergold masajeando el muslo del chico- entiendes, verdad, Alec?_

Alec se detuvo abruptamente, inclinándose ligeramente apoyando las manos en sus rodillas. Suspiró profundamente antes de moverse para recargarse contra la reja que lo separaba del rio. Levantó la mirada hacia la otra orilla, Queens. Sacudió la cabeza para sacarse las imágenes que acababa de recordar. Esa había sido la primera vez que Aldergold lo había tocado estando fuera de su habitación. Recordaba que se había sentido un tanto seguro cuando no estaba en su habitación en el Instituto de Reikiavik, pero a partir de ese día se dio cuenta que nunca estaba a salvo. Aldergold podía hacerle lo que quisiera y cuando quisiera por que Alec se lo merecía.

-Ya basta- se dijo a si mismo antes de alejarse de la reja y comenzar a correr de nuevo. Recitaba en su cabeza los nombres y características de diferentes demonios para mantener su mente ocupada mientras corría. No llevaba ni la mitad de su lista mental de demonios cuando sintió que su celular vibraba en su bolsillo. Se detuvo recargándose en la reja nuevamente para sacar su teléfono. Era demasiado temprano para que Jace lo llamara para ir de caza, se preguntaba quién sería.

 _Magnus el Magnifico: "Como estas, querido Nefilim?"_

Alec no pudo evitar sonreír al leer el mensaje. Se sentía aterrado por todo lo que sentía al pensar en el Brujo, pero el miedo no era lo suficientemente fuerte como para opacar el gusto de estar junto al Subterráneo.

 _"Estoy bien. Salí a correr un rato"_ respondió y Magnus le escribió casi de inmediato.

 _Magnus el Magnifico: "En donde te encuentras ahora?"_

 _"Como a unas dos millas del puente de Brooklyn"_ respondió el chico mirando hacia su derecha y calculando la distancia.

 _Magnus el Magnifico: "Perfecto. Veme en el lado de Manhattan"_

Alec parpadeó sorprendido. No se esperaba la invitación para encontrarse con Magnus. Se mordió el labio inferior sin saber qué hacer. Había salido del Instituto para estar un rato solo, y ahora planeaba ir a pasar el tiempo con el Brujo. Se reprimió a sí mismo al darse cuenta que le emocionaba poder ver a Magnus de nuevo ese día.

 _Magnus el Magnifico: "Comienza a correr, Cazador de Sombras. Estaré ahí en 15 minutos. Si llego primero tendrás que usar una bufanda de mi elección"_

Alec leyó el mensaje dos veces, un poco mortificado. No podía obligarlo a usar alguno de sus ridículos accesorios, o si? Podía simplemente dar media vuelta y volver a casa, pero en lugar de eso, soltó la carrera a lo largo del East River, directo al puente de Brooklyn. Para cuando llegó al inicio del puente, estaba completamente sin aliento y bañado en sudor. Levantó su playera para limpiar el sudor de su rostro. Al quitar la tela de sus ojos pudo ver al Brujo, recargado contra el barandal del puente, mirándolo fijamente. Se acercó rápidamente y abrió mucho los ojos al ver la bufanda color morado brillante que Magnus llevaba en las manos.

-Dijiste quince minutos, solo han pasado 12!- dijo Alec intentando acompasar su respiración. Magnus sonrió, separándose del barandal y poniendo la bufanda al rededor de su propio cuello.

-Tú, querido amigo, no tienes el mínimo sentido de la moda, pero admito que estoy impresionado- lo miró de arriba a abajo- tanto por el poco tiempo en que recorriste dos millas como en lo bien que te ves todo empapado de sudor.

-No traje un cambio- dijo, sonrojándose y mirando como la tela de su playera se le pegaba al cuerpo como una segunda piel.

-Te secaras con el aire- sonrió Magnus. Alec intentó sonreír, pero solo movió los labios un poco.

-Estabas caminando por el área?- le preguntó al Brujo.

-No vivo lejos del lado de Brooklyn. Pero en realidad pensé que sería bueno que nos reuniéramos alguna vez, ya sabes, como lo hacen los amigos normales- dijo Magnus. Siempre que se reunían era por cuestiones de vida o muerte, de trabajo, o en mitad de la noche.

-Sobre eso, de nuevo, estoy muy agradecido por...

-Se que lo estas, Alec- lo interrumpió el Subterráneo- vamos, crucemos este hermoso puente.

Alec asintió y caminó junto al Brujo. El puente estaba bastante concurrido ese día. La mayoría de los peatones caminaba rápidamente por la acera, evitando la línea dedicada a las bicicletas. Otros cuantos aventureros, Alec incluido, se pasaban a la línea de las bicicletas que estaba prácticamente vacía. A Alec no le gustaban las multitudes, y se sentía muy abrumado al estar rodeado de tantos turistas. Escucharon una aguda bocina sonar detrás de ellos.

-Fuera del camino!- gritó un ciclista. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, Magnus tomó a Alec por la cintura y tiró de él para alejarlo de la línea de las motocicletas. Por instinto, Alec intentó alejarse de inmediato del agarre del Brujo, pero Magnus mantuvo su mano firme en la cintura del chico y lo alejó de la calle lo mas que pudo antes de soltarlo.

-Estas bien?- le preguntó preocupado, Alec bajó la mirada, avergonzado.

-Estoy bien- respondió mirando sus zapatos. Su corazón latía desbocado y dudaba que fuera por la casi colisión contra la motocicleta.

-Podría poncharle una llanta- dijo Magnus traviesamente.

-Magnus!- se alteró el Nefilim.

-Solo bromeo. Pero déjame contarte de una vez, hace décadas, cuando vivía en Paris...- comenzó a platicar Magnus volviendo a caminar por el puente, Alec lo siguió y escuchó su elaborada historia. Parecía tan surreal pero tan verdadera al mismo tiempo, y Alec se estaba riendo como pocas veces en su vida- y luego me culpó por su llanta ponchada! Puedes creerlo?

-No sé qué partes creer- rió Alec.

-Yo nunca miento, pequeño Cazador de sombras- sonrió Magnus.

-Y exagerar la verdadera historia no cuenta como mentira?- preguntó Alec, divertido.

-No en mis libros- dijo el Brujo solemnemente, Alec rió.

-Por supuesto- Magnus se detuvo y lo observó fijamente. Alec también se detuvo y se removió incomodo- que?

-Nada- le respondió el Subterráneo, sonriendo ligeramente. Alec desvió la mirada y se dio cuenta que ya habían cruzado el puente- vamos.

Los dos se recargaron en el barandal del puente, mirando hacia los rascacielos de Manhattan en el otro lado del rio. El sol comenzaba a ponerse y la vista era única. El cielo estaba pintado de amarillos y anaranjados rojizos que se reflejaba en las miles de ventanas de los edificios de la ciudad. Magnus se recargó en el barandal y miró al chico con cuidado. Alec estaba hipnotizado por el atardecer, y eso le dio oportunidad a Magnus de observarlo sin que el muchacho se incomodara. El Brujo se moría pasar un brazo por los hombros de Alec y abrazarlo, pero se contuvo. Había notado claramente que el ojiazul se había tensado cuando lo había tomado de la cintura para ayudarlo a salir del camino de la motocicleta. Se quedaron en un cómodo silencio por unos minutos antes de que Magnus hablara nuevamente.

-Te parece si comemos una pizza para cenar?- le preguntó al Nefilim.

-Sí, me encanta la pizza- respondió el menor. Comenzaron a caminar nuevamente hacia el lado de Brooklyn del puente.

-Has probado Grimaldi's?- le preguntó y Alec negó con la cabeza, Magnus jadeó sorprendido como si Alec hubiese cometido un pecado mortal- bueno, te perdono por que llevas poco tiempo en la ciudad.

-Es un negocio Mundano?- preguntó soltando una risita.

-Sí, lo es. Es muy buena, pero últimamente se ha llenado de demasiados turistas. Si alguna vez paseamos por East Harlem te llevaré a probar una pizza de verdad deliciosa. Esta escondida en un callejón, pero sabe exquisita. El dueño es un Brujo Italiano- Magnus se desvió y no siguió hacia los edificios, sino que fue hacia un pequeño parque enseguida del puente.

-Y la pizza?- preguntó Alec antes de seguirlo. Magnus se sentó en una banca algo alejada de todo, y le indicó a Alec que se sentara junto a él. Sonrió cuando el Nefilim pegó un brinco cuando una caja de pizza apareció en medio de los dos. El Brujo abrió la caja y el olor a pizza recién hecha hizo que el estomago del Nefilim gruñera.

-La robaste? No se darán cuenta de que falta?- preguntó Alec mirando sospechosamente al mayor. Magnus le quitó importancia con un ademan de la mano.

-Dejé suficiente dinero para cubrir el costo de la pizza, y añadí una generosa propina, no te preocupes- Alec lo miró escépticamente un momento antes de tomar una rebanada y llevársela a la boca. Magnus se le quedó mirando con una ceja alzada. Hasta el modo en que mordía la pizza era sexy- y bien?

-Esta deliciosa- declaró el Nefilim. Magnus sonrió y también tomó una rebanada.

-Y como quedamos para dormir esta noche? Ya se resolvió el problema en tu casa? Dormirás allá?- Magnus vio como Alec se tensaba de inmediato y un escalofrío lo recorría. El Brujo frunció las cejas preguntándose qué estaría pasando en el Instituto. Alec bajó el pedazo de pizza que estaba por morder y desvió la mirada.

-Yo...

-Puedes volver a quedarte en mi departamento- añadió rápidamente el Brujo, al ver que el chico se removía cada vez mas incomodo y preocupado. Alec cerró los ojos y volteó la cabeza para que Magnus no lo mirara.

-Yo...- dejó el pedazo de pizza a medio comer de nuevo en la caja- de verdad te lo agradecería mucho, Magnus.

-Puedes quedarte todo lo que necesites- le dijo sinceramente. Alec asintió levemente, seguía sin mirar al Brujo a los ojos.

-No sé cómo te pagaré toda tu ayuda...

-Alec, mírame, por favor- a Alec le tomó varios segundos juntar el valor para mirar los ojos de gato de Magnus. Y cuando al fin lo hizo, el Brujo sintió un nudo en la garganta al ver los atormentados ojos azules llenos de lagrimas- no tienes por qué pagar nada. Para eso estamos los amigos, no?

-Nos conocimos hace apenas unas semanas- dijo el Nefilim.

-Bueno, tu eres especial- Alec negó con la cabeza distraídamente, como si quesera negarlo. Estaba por responderle al Brujo cuando su celular vibró. Sacó el teléfono rápidamente y leyó el mensaje.

-Jace. Dice que hay actividad demoniaca en Tribeca. Ya se dirigen hacia allá- dijo el ojiazul, mordiéndose el labio- no sé a qué hora terminaremos- sonaba tan vulnerable al decirlo, como si temiera que Magnus retirara su invitación para quedarse en su departamento.

-Solo toca el timbre cuando llegues, te dejaré pasar- le dijo rápidamente.

-Pero que tal si ya estas dormido?

-No te preocupes. Tu ve y haz tus cosas de Cazador de Sombras- le dijo poniéndose de pie, Alec lo imitó.

-Muchas gracias por esto, fue muy agradable- dijo Alec tímidamente. Magnus le sonrió ampliamente, a pesar de que no estaba feliz. Notaba como había cambiado el humor de Alec en cuanto había mencionado en donde dormiría.

-Te veo pronto, Alec- le dijo con una sonrisa. Alec se mordió el labio y se removió incomodo, como si intentara decidirse entre abrazar a Magnus antes de irse o no. Decidiendo que era mejor no hacerlo, se despidió con la mano y se alejó trotando hacia el puente de Brooklyn nuevamente. Magnus lo observó alejarse, se sentía perdido e impotente. Cerró los ojos con dolor al no saber cómo ayudar a ese pobre Nefilim a no sentir esas emociones tan negativas. Si tan solo supiera que le había pasado a esos hermosos ojos azules.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Alec salió de la estación de metro y llegó a la esquina que le había dicho Jace que lo esperara. El sol ya se había ocultado pero la ciudad seguía llena de vida. El lugar que le había indicado Jace estaba demasiado transitado, las personas pasaban junto a Alec rápidamente para llegar a la estación del metro. El chico, sintiéndose incomodo por la cantidad de peatones, se alejó por la acera menos concurrida y giró en una esquina. Llegó a una zona desierta y respiró tranquilo. Solo llevaba su estela con él, así que la sacó para aplicarse un par de runas en lo que Jace e Izzy llegaban con su arco y flechas. Escuchó movimiento en el callejón detrás de él y fue entonces que pensó que sería más sabio esperar a sus hermanos en el lugar acordado.

Retrocedió lentamente y estaba por salir del callejón cuando fue interceptado por un demonio que cambiaba de forma. El demonio iba disfrazado de mujer. Una mujer para nada decente. Llevaba una blusa de lo más ajustada y con un escote pronunciado, sus shorts eran tan cortos que apenas si cubrían su trasero, además de unas largas botas color azul brillante que le llegaban a las rodillas. Se contoneó acercándose a Alec y el chico se pateó internamente. Si bien el demonio no sabía que era un Cazador de Sombras, Alec no llevaba ningún arma con él, no podría matarlo.

-Hola, ojitos azules- dijo el demonio, sonriéndole seductoramente al adolescente- que te trae a mi humilde callejón?- la mujer se inclinó y se acercó a Alec, estirando la mano para pasar un largo dedo por la mejilla del chico. Alec no pudo evitar la reacción, se estremeció y se alejó un paso.

-Me perdí- respondió, esperando poder entretener al demonio hasta que llegaran sus hermanos.

-Bueno, no seas tímido. Estoy segura de que puedo entretenerte un rato- puso sus manos sobre las mejillas de Alec y de pronto, la pefecta manicura de la mujer se convirtieron en garras. Alec reaccionó al instante, tomando uno de los brazos del demonio y empujándolo hasta aprisionarlo con una llave contra la pared. El demonio se movió rápido y logró liberarse, siseando con molestia- eres muy fuerte para ser un jovencito. Pero créeme que disfrutaré devorándote.

El demonio emitió un siseo y la piel expuesta de la mujer cambio y se volvió escamosa, sus ojos rojos como fuego. El demonio a medio transformar cargó contra Alec. El Nefilim reaccionó rápido y logró esquivar el ataque y darle un fuerte puñetazo en el rostro al demonio. Un liquido verdoso salió de la boca del demonio.

-Que acaso tu madre no te enseñó que no debes de golpear a una mujer?- la voz del demonio sonaba cada vez menos humana. Antes de que Alec pudiera responder, miró algo pasa a su lado como rayo. El látigo de Isabelle se enredó en el cuello del demonio, el cual se retorció de dolor al instante.

-Alec, atrápalo- gritó Jace, y Alec estiró el brazo para atrapar el cuchillo serafín que le había lanzado el rubio. Se lanzó hacia adelante con el cuchillo al frente, enterrándolo profundamente en el pecho del demonio, transformándolo en una nube de cenizas. Sus hermanos corrieron hasta él. Izzy enredaba su látigo de nuevo en su brazo conforme avanzaba.

-En qué diablos estabas pensando al venir aquí tu solo?!- lo regañó Izzy mientras Jace le tendía su arco y flecha.

-Debiste esperarnos junto a la estación, como te dije- añadió Jace.

-Puedo cuidarme solo- murmuró Alec, molesto, a pesar de que sabía que sus hermanos tenían razón.

-Eso lo sé- dijo Jace rapidamente, recordando su discusión de esa mañana.

-Pero aun así, no tenías un arma contigo- le dijo Izzy.

-Hice un buen trabajo haciendo tiempo en lo que llegaban- dijo el ojiazul encogiéndose de hombros.

-Dos días y no he tenido oportunidad de matar nada- se quejó Jace mientras el trió volvía a la estación del metro.

-Mataste la baba- le dijo Izzy con una risita, Jace también rió. Alec los ignoraba, estaba sumido en sus pensamientos, como haría para burlar a sus hermanos y poder irse al departamento de Magnus? No le convenía ir hasta el Instituto y después volver todo el camino a Brooklyn. Pensó que tal vez debía pasar la noche en el Instituto, solo ese día, pero lo descartó al instante cuando sintió nauseas- estas bien, Alec?

-Eh?- se giró hacia sus hermanos, lo miraban preocupados- oh, sí, estoy bien. solo me quede pensando en algo.

Los tres adolescentes entraron a la estación del metro en dirección al Instituto, después de una rápida llamada, decidieron pasar a Taki's a comprar comida para John y Max. Alec tuvo que tragarse su disconformidad. Aparentemente tendría que regresar al Instituto, cenar con su familia y después arreglárselas para irse a Brooklyn. Solo esperaba que el Brujo de verdad no se molestara porque lo despertara nuevamente en mitad de la noche.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Bueno, Alec está intentando huir de sus problemas.. no es sano.. pero al menos tiene a Magnus..-.- creen que su familia lo descubrirá intentando escaparse del Instituto..? intentaré actualizar más seguido.. lo prometo..!


	14. Old Scars

Nuevo capítulo..! se me olvidó actualizar por completo..-.- lo siento... mi Parabatai que no me recuerda las cosas..!-.- pero ya subo capi nuevo.. este es algo fuerte.. espero les guste..!

 **Stephanie-nii-san:** segura que Alec le contará a Magnus..? digo, no ha hablado ni siquiera con Jace.. se abrirá con un desconocido..? recuerda que lo acaba de conocer hace solo semanas...! espero te guste este nuevo capítulo..!=D

 **Nicolas:** lemmon... aun falta, porque Alec no piensa en sexo como algo bueno justo ahora..xD y actualizo lento porque... bueno principalmente porque se me olvida... pero ya pondré alarmas..! tengo algunos fics en los que Alec es pasivo.. no se si quieras pasarte a leerlos..xD gracias por leer..=D

 **Guest 1:** muchas gracias por tu review..! me alegro que te guste..! a Magnus le costará reconstruir a un Alec tan roto.. pero seguro te gustara como lo hace..=D espero te siga gustando..!

 **Seika Lightwood:** uuufff no te imaginas lo pobre que va a ser Alec ahora..-.- todo el mundo quiere destruir a Aldergold, pero pensémoslo bien, eso no le va a ayudar a Alec en nada.. quiero decir.. el problema está ya en su cabeza... espero te guste este nuevo capítulo a pesar de que Alec sufre..-.- y si..! hable con Matt.. me tomé como 5 fotos con él en la convención y luego unos días después me lo encontré en la calle..! paseando por los Jardines de Luxenburgo con Esther, Kat y Will.. ahí si casi me muero, pero mi ex novio me mantuvo firme y viva..xD pero bue.. sigo con vida y puedo seguir escribiendo..!xD espero te guste este capi..!

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

 **Old Scars..!**

Alec no pudo escaparse de sus hermanos, había terminado en el Instituto con un buffet de comida esparcida por la mesa del comedor. Max ya estaba en perfectas condiciones, pero los padres Lightwood no se iban a arriesgar, así que no le permitían salir del Instituto aun. El niño se la pasaba en pijama, atormentando a John y a cualquier otro que osara pasársele por en frente.

Los chicos estaban en el comedor, Michael se les había unido, Maryse y Robert habían partido a Idris para "arreglar unos asuntos". Alec sabía que en realidad estaban intentando mantener la atención en Aldergold. Las cosas en la Clave apenas si se estaban comenzando a acomodar, y un criminal del cual no había registro no era prioridad para el Consejo. Si bien les habían dicho que lo mantendrían en una "libertad condicional", no creían que nadie estuviera monitoreando los movimientos de Aldergold.

Después de la larga pero divertida cena con su familia, Alec había hecho tiempo en su habitación, bañándose lentamente y preparando una mochila con un cambio de ropa para llevarse y poder volver por la mañana pretendiendo haber salido a correr muy temprano. Esperó otro rato hasta que estuvo seguro que la mayoría de los habitantes del Instituto estuviesen dormidos. Después, salió con mucho cuidado por la puerta del santuario, la cual casi nunca se abría.

Decidió enviarle un mensaje de texto a Magnus, solo en caso de que ya se hubiera dormido por completo y no le fuera a abrir la puerta. Ya era cerca de media noche después de todo. Estaba a unas cuantas cuadras de llegar a la estación de metro cuando sintió su celular vibrar con la respuesta de Magnus.

 _Magnus el Magnifico: "No puedo esperar a que llegues :)"_

Alec sonrió sintiendo ese familiar pero terrorífico calor que se esparcía por su pecho cada que pensaba en el Brujo. Estaba por responder cuando sintió la presencia de alguien. Levantó la mirada para ver a un hombre acercársele. Estuvo por quitarse del camino y dejar que el hombre pasase, cuando se fijó bien en su rostro, perdió toda movilidad al instante.

-Alexander- Alec miró al hombre, su mente no podía comprender lo que sucedía. Estaba completamente inmóvil, la peor de sus pesadillas estaba frente a él, y era real.

Ahora Aldergold era un poco más bajo que él, pero seguía siendo más corpulento. Se miraba más viejo, pero en si no había cambiado mucho. Llevaba una gabardina de viaje y un maletín pequeño, lucía como uno de los miles de hombres de negocios que llegaban a la cuidad todos los días. Para la mayoría de las personas era solo eso, otro más entre la multitud. Pero para Alec, él era un monstruo; un monstruo mucho peor que el más horrible demonio del infierno.

A pesar de ser mas alto, Alec se sentía sumamente intimidado. El chico quería moverse. Solo quería ignorar al hombre y seguir su camino lo más rápido posible, pero su cuerpo no le respondía. El pecho le dolía, su respiración comenzaba a ser errática y pesada. Aldergold lo miró con falsa preocupación, dejando el maletín en el suelo y acercándose al ojiazul lentamente.

-Alec, tienes que calmarte- le dijo.

Alec lo vio estirar la mano hacia él, pero no podía moverse. La grande mano se posó sobre su hombro y su cuerpo reaccionó violentamente. Se movió por instinto, su cerebro ni siquiera registró el movimiento. Se movió tan fuertemente que casi pierde el equilibrio. Se tambaleó hacia atrás, dando con el cristal de una panadería. La calle estaba muy oscura, pero podía ver la pequeña y asquerosa sonrisa en el rostro de Aldergold. Alec estaba atrapado. Quería decir algo. Quería gritar y pedir ayuda, pero su voz no salía, como si algo la hubiese apagado.

-Alexander, has crecido muchísimo- dijo Aldergold.

El adulto estaba tan cerca que Alec podía sentir su cálido aliento contra su piel. El chico giró el rostro, su mejilla pegada al frio cristal detrás de él, cerró los ojos con fuerza. Sintió un par de dedos acariciar su cuello expuesto y sintió que moriría en ese instante. De hecho deseaba poder hacerlo, morir rápidamente y dejar de existir, justo como lo había hecho el demonio hacia unas horas.

-Es una lástima que aun no te recuperaras- dijo el Nefilim mayor mirando como Alec se retorcía, pegado al cristal- sigues sin hablar, Alexander?

Alec seguía con los ojos firmemente cerrados, pero podía sentir las lagrimas bajando por sus mejillas sin poder evitarlo. Su cuerpo entero temblaba incontrolablemente. Sintió el aliento caliente de Aldergold pegarse en su oreja unos segundos antes de escucharlo, y sentirlo, suspirar.

-Pero ya no puedo hacer nada por ti, no a esta edad- susurró el hombre a su oído. Sintió el pulgar de Aldergold en su mejilla, quitando las lagrimas- debiste haber continuado con el tratamiento. Seguir siendo ese obediente chico que fuiste los primeros meses. Todo habría salido a la perfección.

El cuerpo de Alec seguía temblando, y tenía los ojos cerrados a pesar de que ya no sentía a Aldergold pegado a él. Le dolía el pecho, su corazón daba contra su caja torácica fuertemente. Sentía que explotaría en cualquier momento. Pero no se podía calmar, seguía sintiendo la presencia de ese monstruo frente a él. Soltó un sollozo, pero se mordió el labio. Aldergold nunca se había tentado el corazón por escucharlo llorar, y estaba seguro de que ahora tampoco lo haría.

-Ahora debo irme- dijo Aldergold volviendo a tomar su maletín- espero no dejes de buscar el modo de recuperarte. Yo ya no te puedo ayudar, pero estoy seguro de que hay muchos otros que estarían dispuestos a hacerlo- lo único que Alec pudo hacer fue negar con la cabeza antes de sollozar- buenas noches, Alexander.

Alec abrió los ojos y alcanzó a ver al hombre doblar en la esquina y perderse de vista. Se dejó caer hasta el suelo, con la espalda pegada a la pared de la panadería. Seguía mirando hacia la esquina por la que había desaparecido Aldergold, con miedo a que volviera. Recogió las piernas y las pego a su pecho, tomándose la cabeza con las manos, tirando de su cabello bruscamente deseando que todo el dolor que sentía se fuera. No podía soportarlo, no podía controlarlo. Se movió rápidamente hacia su mochila, revolviendo rápidamente el contenido buscando su única fuente de alivio.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Magnus volvió a asomarse por la ventana. El Nefilim siempre llegaba por metro, y tenía que doblar esa esquina a fuerzas al salir de la estación. Pero ya llevaba más de dos horas desde que le había enviado el mensaje de texto, y era hora que el chico no aparecía. El Brujo se paseaba por la sala, con Presidente Miau en brazos mientras acariciaba sus orejitas distraídamente. Le había enviado un mensaje de texto a Alec, pero no había recibido respuesta. Lo dejó pasar al pensar que tal vez había salido algún asunto de Cazador de Sombras junto a sus hermanos. Pero lo mínimo que podía hacer era avisarle que no iría.

Miró el cambio de ropa que había preparado para Alec. Ya le tenía una habitación lista, incluso había hecho una selección de películas cómicas para subirle el ánimo al Nefilim antes de dormir. Dejó a Presidente Miau sobre uno de los sillones y volvió a la ventana. Las calles estaban casi desiertas ahora. Todos caminaban a paso rápido, intentando llegar a sus casas lo más rápido posible. Pasaron dos taxis seguidos a toda velocidad... taxis. Magnus se fijó en la hora, ya pasaban de las dos de la mañana. El metro dejaba de correr a las doce y media.

-Pero que descortés- murmuró pensando en que el Nefilim había decidido siempre no ir a su departamento y no le había avisado. Fue a sentarse nuevamente al sillón, junto a Presidente Miau, sintiéndose molesto y algo decepcionado- no sé porque me sorprendo, es lo mínimo que esperar de un Cazador de Sombras.

Se quedó mirando hacia el vacío unos minutos, pensando. Alec no era un Cazador de Sombras cualquiera, era diferente. Era un Lightwood diferente. Nunca lo dejaría plantado de ese modo a menos que algo malo hubiese ocurrido. Se mordió el labio al tiempo que sacaba su celular para revisarlo, pero no tenía ni un mensaje ni llamada. Suspiró mirando el cambio de ropa para Alec. No perdía nada con llamarlo, o si? No quería presionarlo demasiado y que el chico huyera. Pero al mismo tiempo estaba preocupado y quería saber si el chico estaba bien.

-Oh, qué rayos- dijo llamando al Nefilim, solo quería asegurarse.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

El viento soplaba fuertemente, golpeando el rostro y los brazos desnudos de Alec. No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba sentado ahí, recargado contra la pared de la panadería. Se sentía aturdido. Su piel ya no sentía el frío aire. La piel de su rostro se sentía reseca. Las lagrimas se habían secado ya, dejando un rastro en sus mejillas. Estaba sentado con las piernas extendidas delante de él, mirando hacia la nada. Sus dedos tiraban levemente de la tela de sus pantalones, ahí en donde había intentado cortarse por encima de la tela. Había hecho el intento, pero la tela de sus pantalones de combate era gruesa, y no le permitía llegar hasta su piel.

Sentía algo pegajoso y húmedo bajar por sus brazos y manchar su ropa. Sus dedos también estaban llenos de la sustancia, pero no le ponía atención. Podía escuchar un incesante sonido cerca de él, pero lo ignoraba. Lo ignoró lo mas que pudo, pero el sonido no paraba, era como si estuviesen dándole un golpe en la cabeza con cada nota que sonaba. Solo quería que parara y que lo dejara en paz. Lentamente tomó la fuente del sonido y lo miró, su celular. Pasó un dedo ensangrentado por la pantalla, dejando una línea rojiza sobre esta. El sonido cesó, pero ahora escuchaba otra cosa. Una voz distante, proveniente del teléfono.

- _Alec?_

 _"Basta"_ , pensó el ojiazul. Por qué el ruido no se detenía? Levantó un poco más el teléfono y lo acercó a su rostro.

- _Alec, en donde estas?_ \- la voz se escuchaba más cerca ahora, terminó por presionar el aparato contra su oreja- _ya pasaron dos horas desde que me dijiste que venías. Nadie deja al Gran Brujo de Brooklyn esperando tanto tiempo, querido Nefilim._

-Vete- la voz de Alec era apenas un susurro. Hubo un momento de silencio, el cual Alec agradeció infinitamente.

- _Alec, en donde estas?_ \- la voz ahora sonaba seria, preocupada. Pero a Alec no le importaba- _estas en el Instituto?_

-No- respondió Alec automáticamente.

- _Estas cerca de mi departamento? Llegaste a Brooklyn?_ \- Alec estaba confundido. No estaba en Brooklyn. Se concentró lo mas que pudo y miró a su lado. Vio el letrero que indicaba la calle 92.

-No- respondió al ver "2nd Av." en el otro letrero.

- _Alec, escúchame con cuidado_ \- dijo la voz en su oído firmemente- _dime exactamente en donde estas._

-Te irás si te digo?

- _Si, Alec. Si me dices en donde estas, colgaré_ \- dijo Magnus con la voz cargada de preocupación.

-92, y la segunda avenida- dijo en voz baja.

- _Bien, Alec. Voy a colgar ahora, de acuerdo?_ \- dijo Magnus con cuidado.

-Gracias- murmuró Alec dejando caer el teléfono a su lado.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Magnus colgó el teléfono y se puso de pie, caminando de un lado a otro de la sala mientras pensaba. Había llamado al Nefilim incesantemente para regañarlo de broma, pero cuando al fin le había respondido su voz había sido apenas un roto susurro. Algo estaba definitivamente mal. A pesar de tener muy poca información, sabía que algo terrible había pasado.

Podría llamar a los hermanos del chico, ellos debían estar en el Instituto, y más cerca de la ubicación de Alec. Pero sabía que eso probablemente devastaría aun mas al frágil adolescente. Sabía que a Alec no le gustaba preocupar a sus hermanos, y por todo lo que había pasado últimamente, estaba seguro de que los demás Lightwood no tenían idea de que Alec dormía fuera de casa. Se mordió el labio inferior, pensando preocupado. No podía dejar a Alec allá, solo.

Solo tenía dos opciones. Llamar a los hermanos de Alec y dejarles el problema a ellos sin importar como afectara al ojiazul, o ir hasta el chico usando un portal. Se pasó una mano por el cabello antes de soltar un suspiro. Movió sus manos, soltando chispas azules, abriendo un portal frente a su ventana. Se lanzó hacia el otro lado sin importarle ir en pantuflas. Apareció en un callejón entre la segunda y tercera avenida. Alec estaba sobre la 92, justo a donde daba el callejón. La calle estaba a oscuras, había una sola lámpara encendida en una esquina, la otra no funcionaba.

Salió del callejón a prisa y pudo ver una figura sentada en el suelo, recargada frente a una panadería. Corrió rápidamente hasta el Nefilim y al llegar junto a él no pudo contener un jadeo de sorpresa y horror. Alec estaba recargado en el ventanal de la panadería, con los ojos apenas abiertos. Su teléfono estaba en el piso junto a él, al igual que su mochila, cuyo contenido estaba esparcido en la acera. Se fijó en una fina daga manchada de sangre, también en el piso.

Dejó escapar el aire que no se había dado cuenta que contenía antes de volver a fijarse en Alec. Sus brazos estaban sobre sus muslos, con largos cortes en los antebrazos. Magnus se arrodilló a su lado, respirando tranquilo al ver que no se había cortado ninguna arteria principal. Pero la sangre no dejaba de salir y ya había empapado sus pantalones y manchado la acera. Alec parpadeó lentamente, apenas fijándose en el recién llegado.

-Vete- murmuró sin fuerzas.

-Mi querido Alec, pero que te hiciste?- Magnus no sabía que pensar, lo único que sabía era que tenía que sacar al chico de ahí y sanar sus heridas.

El Brujo se movió rápido, guardando todas las cosas de Alec en la mochila. Se quedó con la daga y el teléfono, guardándoselos en el bolsillo de su pantalón. Se echó la mochila al hombro y abrió un portal, sin importarle que algún Mundano lo viera. La salud de Alec era más importante en ese momento. Se inclinó hacia el chico para ayudarlo a levantarse.

-No- gimió Alec- déjame en paz.

-Tranquilo, vas a estar bien- le dijo Magnus suavemente.

Con todas sus fuerzas puso al Nefilim de pie. Alec se recargaba sobre él a peso muerto y Magnus se esforzó por mantenerlos a ambos de pie. El Brujo podía sentir la sangre humedeciendo su pijama. Se apresuró hacia el portal. Sostuvo con fuerza al adolescente contra él y pasó hacia su departamento. Llegó directo a la habitación que le había preparado a Alec. Lo dejó con cuidado sobre la cama antes de lanzar la mochila a un lado. Alec abrió los ojos por completo y miró a su alrededor, confundido y asustado. Magnus se apresuró a sentarse en la silla junto a la cama para calmarlo.

-Alec, no te levantes- dijo cuando el chico intentó sentarse en la cama.

Magnus puso una mano sobre el hombro del Cazador de Sombras, intentando hacer que se recostara nuevamente, pero claramente era el movimiento equivocado. Alec se sacudió bruscamente, apartándose del agarre. Sus ojos azules estaban llenos de pánico, abriéndose a más no poder mientras intentaba alejarse de él. Respiraba pesadamente y miraba al Brujo completamente aterrado. Se pegó a la cabecera de la cama, recogiendo las piernas hasta su pecho y abrazándose a sí mismo.

-Necesito que respires lentamente, de acuerdo, Alec? Solo soy yo, Magnus. Te prometo que no voy a lastimarte- la voz del Brujo nunca había sido tan suave. Había pasado muchísimo tiempo desde que había visto a alguien tan vulnerable y asustado. De pronto recordó su propio reflejo, justo después del incidente en el que había matado a su padre cuando había intentado ahogarlo. Tan desesperado, tan solo, tan aterrorizado.

Alec solo negó con la cabeza, abrazó sus piernas contra el pecho, enterrando sus uñas cerca de sus codos, causando aun más daño a sus brazos. Magnus tenía que detenerlo, estiró la mano para detenerlo, pero Alec pegó un salto incluso antes de que lo tocara. El Brujo suspiró y estiró dos dedos, presionándolos contra la frente de Alec. Inmediatamente los ojos del chico se cerraron y quedó inmóvil, recargado contra la cabecera de la cama.

Magnus sabía que estaba tomando el camino fácil, pero en ese momento le urgía sanar las heridas de Alec, y noquearlo temporalmente era la mejor forma de hacerlo. No podía estar calmando a Alec cada que lo tocaba para sanarle las cortadas que se había hecho. Rápidamente recostó a Alec nuevamente en la cama, estuvo a punto de tronar los dedos para cambiar las ropas ensangrentadas de Alec por un pijama nuevo, cuando se dio cuenta de sus pantalones. Los pantalones de combate negros que llevaba Alec estaban rasgados descuidadamente. Frunció el entrecejo y tronó los dedos, quitándole a Alec su camisa y pantalones.

Por segunda vez en la noche jadeó de sorpresa y horror al ver el sin fin de cicatrices en los muslos del Nefilim. Sacudió la cabeza para despejarse. No podía hacer nada por esas viejas cicatrices, tenía que concentrarse en lo reciente. Se concentró en los brazos, tomó suavemente la muñeca de Alec para inspeccionar las heridas. Ahí también había cicatrices, muchas menos que en los muslos y más pequeñas, apenas si se notaban a simple vista, tenía que fijarse muy bien en la piel del chico para poder verlas.

Suspiró antes de dejar fluir su magia sobre los antebrazos del Cazador de Sombras, sanando las heridas rápidamente. Una vez que se aseguró de que no le faltara nada, prosiguió a limpiar la sangre. Lo hizo con un paño húmedo, pudo haberlo hecho con solo tronar los dedos, pero necesitaba tiempo para pensar antes de despertar a Alec. Las cicatrices en sus brazos se confundían con las cicatrices platinadas que dejaban las runas. En realidad no las veías si no sabías que estabas buscando, pero ahora que Magnus lo sabía, las cicatrices resaltaban, demasiado rectas y finas como para ser runas.

Se dirigió a las cicatrices en los muslos del chico. Parecían haber sido hechas rápidamente y sin cuidado. Pero que se estaba haciendo el Nefilim? O tal vez la pregunta importante era, por qué? Dejó escapar un suspiro lleno de frustración antes de tronar los dedos, la pijama que había preparado para Alec apareció sobre el cuerpo del chico. El Brujo volvió a sentarse en la silla junto a la cama antes de pasar suavemente dos dedos por la frente de Alec. Esperó un par de segundos antes de que los hermosos ojos azules volvieran a abrirse. Al principio solo parpadeo, luego Magnus pudo ver como sus ojos se llenaban de pánico al intentar descifrar en donde estaba y como había llegado hasta ahí.

-Estas en mi departamento, Alec. Estas a salvo aquí- le dijo el Brujo llamando su atención. Alec lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos y se apresuró a sentarse en la cama.

-Como... como llegue aquí?- se sobó los antebrazos, donde sus heridas habían cicatrizado ya.

-Te traje por un portal- le respondió Magnus estudiando los movimientos del chico.

-Portal? Como supiste en donde encontrarme?- Alec ya no lo miraba, se miraba los brazos mientras los recorría con sus dedos, como si no reconociera que fueran suyos.

-Te pregunté en un mensaje- mintió Magnus. El chico ni siquiera recordaba la llamada, no quería abrumarlo con demasiada información.

-Mis brazos...

-Eran un desastre ensangrentado cuando te encontré- Magnus se esforzó por no sonar molesto. Pero no podía dejar de pensar en cómo Alec podía hacerse eso?

-Yo...- Alec cerró los ojos con fuerza, su cuerpo temblando levemente.

-En que estabas pensando?- le dijo Magnus, su voz era suave, pero se notaba lo molesto que estaba.

-Debería irme- dijo Alec, moviéndose rápidamente hasta bajar las piernas de la cama.

-Irte? Irte a donde? Estabas de camino acá cuando te encontré- le dijo Magnus. Alec dejó caer su cabeza entre sus manos, su cuerpo temblaba. El Brujo se estiró para poner una mano sobre su rodilla e intentar reconfortarlo, pero Alec se estremeció justo antes del contacto.

-Lo siento- murmuró Alec, su rostro aun oculto entre sus manos. Magnus cerró los ojos un momento, intentando calmarse.

-Alec, mírame- dijo suavemente. Lentamente, el Nefilim levantó la cabeza, mirándolo con los ojos enrojecidos e hinchados. Hacía apenas unas horas, se la habían pasado tan bien, paseando y hablando, y ahora el pobre chico era un absoluto desastre. Magnus levantó sus manos, poniéndolas con las palmas hacia arriba frente a él- quiero que tomes mis manos.

-Por qué?- preguntó Alec, mirándolo confundido.

-Recuerdas cuando me dijiste que confiabas en mi, que no entendías por qué?- Alec asintió- confías en mi?

-Quiero hacerlo- susurró el chico, su labio inferior tembló un poco.

-Toma mis manos, Alec, por favor- el Cazador de Sombras se mordió el labio inferior y levantó sus manos lentamente. Después de un momento de duda, al fin colocó sus manos sobre las de Magnus- voy a tomar tus manos, si?- Alec asintió levemente, tensándose cuando las manos morenas, un poco más grandes, se cerraron suavemente sobre las suyas. Pero no se apartó- quiero que sepas que no voy a lastimarte. Estas a salvo conmigo, de acuerdo?

-Me da miedo creer eso, Magnus. Si te creo y termina siendo una mentira yo... yo... no creo soportarlo. Es mejor no confiar- dijo Alec en voz baja. Magnus asintió, entendía sus problemas de confianza. Él mismo los había tenido en algún punto de su vida.

-No tienes que creerlo, pero eso no cambia el hecho de que es verdad que estas a salvo conmigo- Alec suspiró y retiró sus manos, poniéndolas sobre sus rodillas, bajando la mirada. Magnus podía verlo morderse el labio inferior, perdido en sus pensamientos. El Brujo respiró profundamente antes de seguir- pero tenemos que hablar de esto.

-No hay nada que hablar- dijo Alec cerrando los ojos con dolor.

-Te encontré en la calle a mitad de la madrugada, semiinconsciente y con los brazos llenos de heridas que tú mismo te hiciste- el adolescente comenzó a sobar sus muslos con frustración, sin saber qué hacer.

-Debo irme- repitió. Magnus negó con la cabeza.

-A donde iras? De vuelta al Instituto?- Magnus sabía que estaba siendo cruel, pero debían tener esa conversación. Alec no iría al Instituto, no sabía porque, pero sabía que no podría dormir allá. El menor recorrió la habitación con la mirada, sus ojos seguían llenos de dolor.

-Me puedes dar mi mochila?- Magnus suspiró y le tendió la mochila. El chico comenzó a buscar algo en su interior al instante. Al no encontrar lo que buscaba, levantó la mirada hacia el Brujo, el pánico invadiendo sus ojos nuevamente.

-Que estas buscando?- Magnus sabía exactamente qué era lo que buscaba el ojiazul, pero necesitaba que Alec lo admitiera para poder hablar de ello. Magnus sacó el celular de Alec de su bolsillo- acaso buscas esto?- Alec suspiró y tomó el aparato, metiéndolo a la mochila.

-Magnus, por favor- suplicó, pero el Brujo negó con la cabeza.

-No voy a dejar pasar esto, Alec. Hace unas horas la estábamos pasando genial. Luego volviste a ese jodido Instituto y esto pasa- le dijo, intentaba por todos los medios que su enojo no se demostrara en su voz, tenía que sonar suave para no asustar al Cazador de Sombras.

-Tengo que ir al baño- dijo Alec poniéndose de pie abruptamente. Magnus se apresuró a bloquearle el paso, tronando los dedos rápidamente.

-No encontraras nada con filo ahí dentro- le dijo firmemente, Alec se estremeció.

-No... no iba a...

-Hace cuanto que te cortas?- preguntó Magnus recargándose en el marco de la puerta del baño, dándole a entender que no lo dejaría huir.

-No quiero hablar de eso- respondió el chico bajando la mirada.

-Vi todas las cicatrices cuando te estaba sanando- Alec se tensó e instantáneamente se abrazó a si mismo protectoramente- los Iratzes te ayudaban a mantenerlo en secreto de tu familia. Dime hace cuanto que lo haces?

Alec se movió lentamente, pegando la espalda a la pared más cercana y dejándose caer hasta quedar sentado en el suelo, su expresión reflejaba lo derrotado y exhausto que se sentía. Recogió las rodillas hasta pegarlas a su pecho, abrazándolas con los brazos. Magnus fue a sentarse junto a él. Muy pocas personas lo hacían sentarse en el piso, pero esa vez ni siquiera lo dudó.

-Hace unos años- dijo Alec en voz baja. Sin atreverse a mirar a Magnus.

-Alguien más lo sabe?- Alec negó con la cabeza, jugueteaba con un hilo suelto en los pantalones de pijama. Entonces Magnus preguntó lo mas difícil- por qué haces esto, Alec?

-No lo sé- respondió Alec cerrando los ojos y los puños con fuerza.

-Creo que si lo sabes- dijo Magnus suavemente. Alec abrió los ojos y finalmente miró a Magnus. El Brujo se estremeció al ver el mar de emociones que reflejaban esos bellos ojos.

-Crees que quiero hacer esto?- preguntó el Nefilim elevando la voz. Lagrimas de ira comenzaban a llenar sus ojos- crees que quiero estar así? Todos piensan que nosotros los Nefilim disfrutamos torturándonos al hacernos las runas. Y yo aun así sigo haciendo... haciendo esto- Alec enterró sus uñas en sus codos, sin darse cuenta, las lagrimas ya recorrían sus mejillas- crees que no se cuan patético soy?

-Te estás lastimando, Alec- dijo Magnus. Alec movió sus manos como si su propia piel le hubiese quemado, sonrojándose a más no poder.

-Es solo... es mejor... puedo controlar este dolor. Lo puedo soportar- Magnus dudaba que el chico tuviese el control de su comportamiento, pero no lo dijo.

-Es mejor que qué dolor, Alec?- preguntó el Brujo y pudo ver que el chico se cerraba nuevamente.

-Nada- murmuró el ojiazul.

-Alec...- ahí tenía a un chico con problemas de confianza mayúsculos. Que apenas si podía soportar que otra persona lo tocara. Que estaba asustado de su sexualidad. Que no se sentía a salvo en su propio hogar. Que se cortaba a sí mismo. "Nada" era la mentira más grande que había escuchado en su larga vida.

-Estoy cansado, Magnus- Alec en verdad sonaba agotado, al menos emocionalmente.

-Lo sé, Alec- dijo el Brujo. Sabía que había llegado al límite de Alec, que tendría que esperar para poder volver a sacarle algo.

-Te... te vas a quedar con mi daga?- a pesar de que lo había preguntado, Magnus estaba seguro de que Alec ya sabía la respuesta y se había resignado a ella.

-Si, Alec. Me la quedaré- le respondió suavemente. Alec apartó la mirada tristemente.

-No le veo el caso, Magnus. No puedes alejar todo de mi. Por favor, podrías devolvérmela?- pidió el chico sin atreverse a mirarlo.

-Escucha, no soy terapeuta, pero estoy seguro que es mejor que la reemplaces por algo mas- le dijo Magnus poniéndose de pie.

-Como una navaja?- preguntó Alec.

-No, Alec. Reemplazar este comportamiento autodestructivo. Dices controlar este dolor. Creo que es mejor si enfrentaras el dolor que sientes desde un principio. Si no lo haces las cosas se salen de control, y este es el modo en que tu "recuperas" ese control- Alec lo miraba como si le estuviera hablando en otro idioma. Magnus sabía que el ojiazul no tendría ayuda psicológica o algún tipo de consejo en su sociedad. Los Nefilim eran muy cerrados con todo lo que emociones difíciles se refería- cuando te sientas abrumado o que te sea imposible controlar tus emociones, tienes que hacer algo, y cortarte a ti mismo no es la respuesta.

-Que puedo hacer?

-Podrías llamarme. Incluso si quieres hablar de otra cosa, lo que sea- Magnus sabía que se estaba metiendo en un problema muy complicado. Pero ya era demasiado tarde, se sentía demasiado atraído por ese pobre muchacho, no podía dejarlo solo. Alec lo miró fijamente unos segundos.

-Por qué te importa tanto, Magnus? Apenas me conoces, y soy un Nefilim- le dijo el ojiazul. Magnus lo miró fijamente también, de hecho, él mismo se había preguntado eso antes- si sientes lastima por mí, no la quiero- Alec sonó casi agresivo. Magnus sabía que había atracción entre ellos, aunque Alec no se atreviera a aceptarlo, pero esa no era la única razón por la que quería ayudarlo.

-No es lástima, Alec. Se lo que es sentir tanto dolor y no saber qué hacer con él... como manejarlo. Pero hay muchas otras formas, no la autodestrucción- Alec lo miró, todo enojo se había esfumado.

-Por tus padres?- Magnus suspiró, comenzaba a sentir la fatiga él también.

-Fue hace mucho tiempo. Pero yo tuve personas que me ayudaron, y yo quiero ayudarte a ti. Deberías llamarme. Y si yo no estoy disponible, entonces podrías hablar con alguien más. Tienes a alguien con quien hablar? Solo hablar, no tienes porque contarles nada que no quieras- Alec asintió.

-Podría hablar con Jace- respondió el chico- o tal vez Izzy o John.

-Bien. Sé que eso no significa que todo quedará arreglado mágicamente, pero es un buen comienzo- dijo Magnus. Alec lo miró sin estar muy convencido, pero aun así asintió. El Brujo le tendió la mano para ayudarlo a levantarse- vamos, creo que ambos necesitamos dormir.

Alec miró la mano, y después de lo que pareció un largo tiempo, la tomó para que el Brujo lo ayudara a levantarse. Magnus le sonrió y le dio un suave apretón a su mano. Se moría por tirar de él y abrazarlo fuertemente. Pero claro que se contuvo, no quería asustar al pobre chico.

-Gracias- murmuró Alec mirando sus manos entrelazadas.

-Buenas noches, Alec- dijo el Brujo antes de darle un apretón a la blanca mano antes de salir de la habitación. Como queriendo reafirmarle que, al menos esa noche, estaría completamente a salvo de cualquier terror que lo atormentara fuera de su departamento.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

 _Al principio todo lo que podía ver era purpurina. Brillante purpurina por todos lados. Después pudo sentir un par de dedos acariciando su frente y mejillas, bajando hasta su quijada. Abrió los ojos y se encontró con unos curiosos ojos de gato, que lo observaban con atención. Alec se inclinó hacia adelante, posando sus labios sobre los del Brujo, enredando sus brazos en el cuello del moreno, pegándolo contra sí._

 _El ojiazul pasó su lengua por el labio inferior del Brujo, pidiendo acceso. Magnus gimió contento, pasando sus manos por la cintura del Cazador de Sombras y tirando de él para que avanzara. Magnus retrocedió hasta que sus piernas dieron contra la cama, dejándose caer de espaldas sobre ella y llevándose a Alec junto con él, poniéndolo encima._

 _Alec se acomodó sobre Magnus y profundizó le beso, explorando el interior de la boca del Brujo. Magnus se removió poniéndose mas cómodo, y Alec ajustó su cuerpo encima del moreno, pasando una rodilla entre las largas piernas del Brujo y rozando sus pechos, nunca separando sus labios unidos. La mano de Magnus se aventuró debajo de la camisa de Alec, acariciándole la blanca espalda._

 _El corazón del ojiazul latía con tanta fuerza que se preguntó si Magnus podía_ _escucharlo. Imitó al mayor y comenzó a explorar el cuerpo debajo de él. Escabullendo sus manos por debajo de la camisa de Magnus. El Brujo movió las caderas y Alec se sonrojó al sentir ese bulto en los pantalones del Subterráneo restregándose contra su muslo. Cerró los ojos saboreando la sensación. De pronto, Magnus lo tomó por la cintura y de un rápido movimiento los giró para ser él el que quedaba encima de Alec. El menor suspiró al sentir el peso del Brujo sobre él._

 _-Esto esta tan mal, Alexander. Muy, muy mal- el cuerpo entero de Alec se paralizó y abrió los ojos horrorizado. El hombre sobre él no brillaba. Lo miraba con una mezcla de disgusto y deseo tan aterradora que Alec intentó gritar,_ _pero nada salió. Su voz parecía haber desaparecido. Luchó contra Aldergold, intentando escapar, pero el hombre era mucho más fuerte- mírate nada mas, listo y dispuesto a entregarte a otro hombre. Peor, a un Brujo. Que vergüenza, Alexander. Creo que debes aprender una lección._

 _Alec negó con la cabeza con lagrimas recorriendo sus mejillas. Su corazón seguía latiendo con fuerza, pero ahora por una razón completamente diferente. Sentía las grandes manos de Aldergold recorrer su cuerpo, causando nada más que asco y dolor, todo lo contrario a lo que había sentido con Magnus. Alec se aferró a las cobijas con fuerza y cerró los ojos deseando que todo eso terminara. A donde se había ido Magnus?_

 _De pronto sintió como el peso desaparecía y una mano se cerraba fuertemente en su muñeca, levantándolo de un tirón y obligándolo a hincarse junto a la cama. Otra mano lo tomó bruscamente de la barbilla girándole el rostro hacia el frente. Abrió los ojos e intentó quitar la mano que lo sujetaba, fue entonces que se dio cuenta que sus muñecas sangraban. Como había pasado eso? Magnus ya lo había sanado._

 _Escuchó el sonido de un cinturón siendo desabrochado y giró el rostro sin querer ver lo que había frente a él. En la distancia pudo ver brillos de nuevo. El alto Brujo lo miraba desde la puerta de la habitación. Aldergold lo tomó con una mano, enterrando sus dedos en las mejillas bañadas en lagrimas de Alec para que abriera la boca, pero Alec no apartaba la mirada del Brujo. "Ayúdame", imploró en silencio. Magnus simplemente se giró para salir de la habitación._

 _-No quiero nada que este tan usado- dijo el Brujo con un ademán de la mano antes de alejarse lentamente._

Para cuando Alec despertó, estaba bañado en sudor y con las cobijas enredadas en su cuerpo. Se sentó en la cama, sintiendo unas horribles ganas de vomitar. Su corazón latía con fuerza y tenía las mejillas llenas de lagrimas. Lanzó la cabeza hacia atrás, golpeándose fuertemente contra la cabecera de la cama, pero ni siquiera sintió dolor. Se levantó rápidamente de la cama y corrió al baño, colapsando frente al escusado y vomitando toda la cena que había comido la noche anterior. Se quedó inclinado sobre el escusado hasta que vació su estomago, aunque los espasmos siguieron, haciéndolo doblar su cuerpo dolorosamente.

Finalmente se puso de pie, bajándole al baño y recargándose en el lavamanos. Se lavó la boca lo mejor que pudo y se lanzó agua en el rostro. Todo su cuerpo temblaba, y aun podía sentir los asquerosos toques de Aldergold en su piel. Abrió las pequeñas puertas debajo del lavamanos y también el gabinete detrás del espejo, sus manos buscando desesperadamente por algo que le ayudara a soportar el dolor. Maldijo por lo bajo dando un golpe a la porcelana, Magnus de verdad había escondido todos los objetos afilados.

Volvió a la habitación y tomó su mochila. Solo traía su estela, pero no podía hacer nada con ella más que hacer runas. Miró el reloj. Eran las cinco de la mañana. Podía ir a hablar con Magnus, como el Brujo le había sugerido la noche anterior, pero su estomago se revolvió al pensar en el sueño que había tenido. Estaba tan cansado y confundido. Por qué su subconsciente le hacía eso? Él no quería besar a Magnus, o al menos intentaba convencerse de eso. Y aunque quisiera hacerlo, no podría. Un sin fin de imágenes horribles llegaron a su mente. Cualquier tipo de toque, ni que pensar un beso, lo hacía recordar todas esas terribles cosas y convertir la situación en una pesadilla.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza para no dejar escapar las lagrimas, recordando lo que su mente le había forzado a hacer en ese sueño. Cuantas veces lo habían forzado a hacer eso cuatro años atrás? Las lagrimas se escabulleron entre sus pestañas. Necesitaba salir. Tomó su ropa, se vistió rápidamente y acomodó lo mejor que pudo antes de colgarse la mochila al hombro. Garabateó una nota a Magnus y la dejó sobre la almohada, diciendo que lo habían llamado urgentemente del Instituto y que tenía que irse.

Salió de la habitación en silencio, sabía que siendo Cazador de Sombras podía escabullirse sin que el Brujo se diera cuenta. Llegó hasta la puerta y la abrió con cuidado, entonces sintió algo pegarse a su pantorrilla. Bajó la mirada y vio a Presidente Miau, restregándose suavemente contra él. Alec suspiró y se agachó para acariciar suavemente al gato antes de salir y cerrar la puerta, bajando los escalones de tres en tres. Al salir del edificio se acomodó la mochila sobre sus hombros y luego echó a correr. Si no tenía sus dagas, al menos podía intentar huir de sus recuerdos.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Alec sigue negándose a abrirse... que opinan..? debió quedarse al menos hasta que Magnus despertara..? es frustrante que no quiera hablar..-.- esperemos que lo haga pronto.. muchas gracias por leer..!=D


	15. Siblings

Bien.. nuevo capítulo porque soy la lentitud en persona y nunca puedo cumplir la promesa de actualizar rápidamente..-.- lo lamento..!

 **Migf77:** todos sufrimos con Alec.. pero sabemos que con Magnus a su lado va a ser feliz..!=D solo hay que tener paciencia..! disfruta el nuevo capi..=D

 **AnaM1707:** oh sí que será lento.. la recuperación de Alec es tan lenta como mis actualizaciones..-.- lo bueno que tengo lectores pacientes y no me mandan asesinar..xD espero te guste este nuevo capítulo..!=D

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

 **Siblings..!**

Magnus no podía despertarse temprano y estar de buenas. O se levantaba temprano o se levantaba de buen humor, no podía ambas. Y esa mañana, Magnus estaba especialmente malhumorado. No era solo el hecho de que había dormido muy poco, sino que cuando había ido a revisar a Alec por la mañana, el chico había desaparecido. Había hecho la cama y doblado impecablemente la pijama que le había prestado, y le había escrito una pequeña nota de disculpa, agradeciéndole por la noche anterior.

Gimió molesto, arrugando el papel y lanzándolo al bote de basura. Es estúpido Nefilim al menos podía haberse despedido en persona. Y para sumarse a su molestia, estaba tremendamente preocupado. No había podido darle un hechizo para dormir sin sueños, debía de tener cuidado con la cantidad de magia que usaba en la frágil mente del adolescente, y suponía que las pesadillas que había tenido la noche anterior habían dado como resultado el que Alec huyera tan temprano. También se había dado cuenta de que las cosas en el baño estaban revueltas, como si Alec hubiese buscado algo frenéticamente. Y estaba seguro de que había buscado algo con filo.

-Maldición- murmuró Magnus. Presidente Miau se restregó contra su pierna en ese momento y Magnus se inclinó para tomarlo en brazos- demonios, Presidente, por qué me preocupo tanto por este Cazador de Sombras?- el gato ronroneó en respuesta- no, no es solo que quiera meterme en sus pantalones.

Si, ese Nefilim era hermoso. Pero también era amable y, cuando no estaba triste, su sonrisa y su risa eran muy contagiosas. Pero también estaba asustado y triste, y Magnus sabía perfectamente que lo último que haría con el joven sería meterse en sus pantalones.

Sabía que había mucho más en toda esa tristeza, autodestrucción y baja autoestima, no era solo el no aceptar su sexualidad. Alec vivía en una sociedad muy dura y homofóbica, eso podía causar mucho dolor en el Nefilim. Pero eso no explicaban la reacción del chico ante toques simples e inocentes, o la intensidad de los gritos y el llanto durante sus pesadillas. Tampoco lo mucho que desconfiaba en las personas o el miedo que tenía a que Magnus lo lastimara. Y tambien estaba el hecho de que el chico no podía quedarse en el Instituto a pesar de que nadie lo había echado. Era sumamente extraño que encontrara más seguro y cómodo el departamento de un Subterráneo que su propio hogar.

Magnus salió de la habitación para invitados y se sentó en la sala. tomó su teléfono pensando en si debía llamar al Nefilim. Pero sabía que no podría controlar su molestia y terminaría diciendo algo que no quería. Suspiró lanzando el teléfono hacia la mesita de centro. Presidente Miau se restregó contra su pecho, como si intentara reconfortarlo. El Brujo se quedó ahí, pensando en todo lo que ese pobre Nefilim podría estar haciendo en ese momento, deseaba poder estar a su lado para ayudarlo.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Alec había llegado al Instituto un poco tarde. A pesar de que se había escabullido fuera del departamento de Magnus muy temprano por la mañana, se había pasado horas corriendo, caminando y pensando, recorriendo todo el camino desde Brooklyn hasta el Instituto a pie. Y ahora ya pasaban de las ocho y seguramente todos estarían despiertos. Suspiró entrando por la reja con cuidado. Se alegró de haber llevado un cambio de ropa, se había puesto su ropa deportiva y parecía que de verdad había salido a correr.

Ocultó su mochila en el patio delantero y después corrió para entrar. Lo hizo con cuidado, a pesar de tener una coartada, no quería hablar con nadie, no aun. Escuchaba voces en la cocina, seguramente estarían terminando de desayunar. Corrió escaleras arriba y se metió en su habitación rápidamente. Respiró tranquilo una vez dentro y fue hacia el cajón en donde guardaba sus dagas. Tenía varias, así que perder una con Magnus no le había preocupado. Ahora tomaría un largo baño de agua caliente antes de enfrentarse a cualquier pregunta que le hiciera su familia.

Al terminar su baño, guardó sus dagas y se cambio de ropa lentamente. Quería hacer un poco más de tiempo para asegurarse que ya no hubiese nadie en la cocina y poder desayunar solo. Se sentó a la orilla de su cama, sobando el reciente Iratze cubierto por sus pantalones negros. Se sentía tan avergonzado, nunca se había sentido así después de... Sabía que era por lo que le había dicho Magnus. Hablar con alguien cuando se sintiera desesperado era una buena opción, pero no podía hacerlo. Tenía a Jace, pero no se atrevía a admitir todo lo que le estaba pasando, no frente a su Parabatai.

Michael. Michael lo había ayudado antes, pero ahora era diferente. Michael lo entendía en solo una parte del problema. Lo había hecho sentir comprendido ante sus sentimientos hacia Jace. Pero no creía que fuera a entenderlo si le contaba algo sobre Aldergold. Todo era tan complicado. Lo más simple era volver a lo que conocía, a lo que sabía que lo ayudaría. Sus dagas siempre estaban ahí. Aunque ahora lo hacían sentir más avergonzado y débil que antes. Suspiró frotando sus muslos, haciendo que las heridas que apenas sanaban le dieran una punzada pequeña. Se puso de pie para dirigirse a la cocina, pero justo en ese momento, la puerta se abrió.

-Alec?- Jace entró a paso rápido, luciendo preocupado y algo enojado.

-Jace, que haces? Por qué no tocas?- dijo Alec, echando una rápida mirada al cajón de sus dagas, asegurándose de haberlo cerrado.

-No te vi llegar- le dijo el rubio mirándolo fijamente.

-Estaba todo sudado, me di un baño- dijo el ojiazul caminando hacia la puerta, fue entonces que se dio cuenta de lo que Jace llevaba en sus manos y se paralizó. Jace movió la mochila que Alec había ocultado en el patio delantero.

-Encontré tu pequeño escondite- dijo Jace. Alec pasó saliva. Conociendo a su Parabatai, no iba a dejarlo escapar sin una explicación- se puede saber por qué escondiste una mochila con pijama, cepillo dental y la ropa que traías ayer?

-Jace... yo solo...

-Haz estado durmiendo fuera?- preguntó Jace, sonaba molesto. Lanzó la mochila de Alec a la cama y avanzó un par de pasos hacia el ojiazul- prometiste que si tenías problemas para dormir irías conmigo. No has podido dormir aquí, entonces que hacías?

-No... no es eso...

-Antier... antier Izzy me dijo que traías la misma ropa- murmuró Jace, mas para sí mismo que para Alec- tampoco dormiste aquí.

-Jace...

-Alec, que hiciste? No dormiste en la calle, o si?- le preguntó preocupado.

-Claro que no- respondió el ojiazul cerrando los ojos derrotado. Tendría que decirle.

-Entonces? Te quedaste en un hotel? Es en serio?- Jace se cruzó de brazos mirándolo fijamente. Alec pasó saliva, evitando mirar al rubio.

-Fui... fui con Magnus- dijo Alec en apenas un susurro. Jace parpadeó varias veces para comprender lo que su Parabatai había dicho.

-Magnus? Te has estado quedando en el departamento de Magnus Bane?!- exclamó Jace sonando más molesto que sorprendido.

-Tuve que... yo no podía...

-Y por qué no me dijiste que no podías dormir?- le preguntó Jace- ni siquiera por la mañana, no mencionaste nada.

-No quería preocuparte- dijo Alec bajando la mirada.

-Entonces eso es, te vas en la madrugada y vuelves temprano por la mañana porque no quieres preocuparme? O porque no quieres herir mis sentimientos al no confiar en mí?- preguntó Jace, ahora lo miraba dolido- soy tu Parabatai.

-No es cosa de confianza, Jace- le dijo Alec negando frenéticamente con la cabeza.

-Entonces? Que te poseyó para creer que estas más seguro en casa de un Subterráneo que apenas conoces que en el Instituto?- preguntó Jace.

-No me siento... no estoy seguro aquí, yo...

-Claro que estás seguro! Estas conmigo! Estas con tu familia!- exclamó Jace

-No es seguro! Ese monstruo es Nefilim también, puede entrar en el Instituto como cualquiera!- le dijo Alec. Jace abrió mucho los ojos.

-Él... Alec, no puedes hacer eso- le dijo a su Parabatai, mirándolo preocupado- no puedes vivir asustado pensando en que ese hombre podría...

-Podría, Jace- lo interrumpió Alec- nada lo detiene para entrar en un Instituto Nefilim.

-Lo tiene prohibido, Alec, no puede...

-Claro que puede!- saltó el mayor. Sus ojos estaban llenos de lagrimas pero se esforzaba por no dejarlas salir- la Clave lo desterró, pero a nadie en Idris le importa lo que un solo hombre esté haciendo. Una vez que hizo su trabajo y ya no les es útil simplemente le pierden la pista y ya.

-Utilizan runas para rastrearlo, Alec- dijo Jace intentando hacerle entender que de verdad se esforzaban por mantenerlo a salvo- sabes cómo funciona, justo como lo que hacía Valentine con los miembros del Circulo. Lo mantienen vigilado y se aseguran de que...

-No es verdad, no lo hacen- dijo Alec negando con la cabeza, un par de lagrimas rebeldes salieron de sus ojos.

-Si lo hacen! Alec, por favor, no puedes pensar...

-Vi a Aldergold- murmuró Alec bajando la mirada, Jace palideció de inmediato.

-Qué?- preguntó el rubio.

-Me encontré con Aldergold ayer por la noche mientras caminaba hacia Brooklyn- dijo Alec en voz baja. Jace no sabía que decir, era imposible, la Clave había desterrado a Aldergold, lo vigilaban para que se mantuviera así.

-Alec...

-Estás seguro?- ambos chicos se giraron rápidamente hacia la puerta, que seguía abierta, al escuchar la voz de Michael. El adulto había entrado en la habitación y miraba a Alec preocupado- Alec, estas completamente seguro que era él?

-De verdad crees que podría confundirlo?- preguntó Alec bajando la mirada. Michael apretó los labios sintiéndose estúpido.

-Eso es un delito muy grave- dijo Michael- Aldergold no tiene permitido ni siquiera ingresar al estado de Nueva York.

-A la Clave no le importa- dijo Alec- tienen asuntos más importantes que atender.

-Alec, tus padres están en Idris porque tú eres el asunto más importante para ellos- le dijo Michael adelantándose y poniendo una mano sobre el hombro del ojiazul. Alec se tensó, pero no se apartó- algo debió de haber pasado, ellos debieron ver que...

-Puede que mis padres se estén esforzando por darme tranquilidad- dijo Alec, sonando sumamente triste- pero son solo dos Nefilim que para colmo solían ser miembros del Circulo. Aldergold debió de haberles dicho que Valentine había estado en su contra en el caso. Asumirán que era enemigo de Valentine y por eso terminó encerrado, así que la Clave no lo considerará importante.

-Alec, si la Clave no puede concentrarse en Aldergold ahora, tus padres lo harán- le dijo Jace- confía en ellos.

-Jace tiene razón- lo apoyó Michael- tus padres y nosotros nunca permitiremos que algo te pase, Alec. Estoy seguro de que Maryse y Robert se están esforzando por llegar a un acuerdo con la Clave y que les cedan el control del caso de Aldergold.

-Ustedes intentan hacerme entender que estoy a salvo, pero no soy estúpido- dijo Alec quitándose las lagrimas de un manotazo- se cómo piensan los miembros del Consejo, se que a nadie le importa seguirle el rastro a Aldergold.

-Alec, puede que la Clave tenga muchas cosas en las que pensar en este momento, pero debes entender que tu situación es importante- le dijo Michael- tus padres están allá para hablar con la Clave y...

-A nadie en la Clave le importa lo que me hizo ese idiota!

-Qué te hizo quien?- los tres varones se giraron hacia la puerta, donde Izzy estaba recargada en el marco de la puerta. Los miraba con el entrecejo fruncido- por qué tanto grito?

-No es nada, Izzy- dijo Jace rápidamente cuando Alec se dejó caer sentado a la orilla de su cama y ocultaba el rostro entre sus manos.

-Nadie grita por nada- dijo la chica entrando a la habitación y cruzándose de brazos- de que están hablando?

-Isabelle...

-Los escuché hablando- interrumpió Izzy al adulto. Le veía toda la intención de mandarla fuera y ella no lo permitiría- se que mamá y papá fueron de emergencia a Idris a buscar a un hombre.

-Izzy- le advirtió Jace, evitando mirar a su Parabatai. Isabelle los estudiaba a los tres con la mirada, seguro se daría cuenta que algo pasaba.

-Se que algo pasa- le dijo Isabelle como si pudiera leer sus pensamientos- quiero saber por qué mamá y papá andan detrás de esa persona, Aldergold. Nunca había escuchado ese nombre antes.

-Isabelle, ese es asunto de tus padres- le dijo Michael, pero sabía lo terca que era la chica, sabía que no se librarían de ella fácilmente.

-No es asunto de ellos, si no...- guardo silencio al lanzarle una miradita a su hermano mayor. Alec seguía con el rostro oculto entre sus manos y temblaba un poco- no es con mis padres, quiero saber que hizo ese Aldergold.

-Isabelle, solo olvídalo, si? No importa Aldergold...

-Si importa, escuché a mamá gritar ese nombre mil veces mientras hablaba por teléfono a Idris- interrumpió Isabelle a Jace- que si Aldergold anda aquí, que si Aldergold no regresará, que si Aldergold tiene la runa de no sé que...

-Isabelle- saltó Michael al ver que Alec se estremecía cada que la chica pronunciaba el nombre.

-Quien es Aldergold?- todos se giraron hacia la puerta, donde John estaba mirando la escena confundido.

-Podría alguien, por favor, cerrar la jodida puerta!- exclamó Alec, tirando levemente de su cabello con frustración. Eso se estaba saliendo de control, solo le faltaba que Max llegara también. Isabelle miró la reacción de su hermano, tenía lagrimas silenciosas recorriendo sus mejillas y parecía querer desaparecer.

-Alec, por favor, dime que sucede?- dijo la chica, acercándose y arrodillándose frente a su hermano, mirándolo preocupada.

-Ya basta, basta, basta. Todos fuera- dijo Michael acercándose para llevar a Izzy fuera de la habitación.

-No voy a ir a ningún lado! Quiero saber que están ocultando- dijo Isabelle saltando fuera del alcance del adulto y sentándose al lado de Alec- Alec, por qué lloras? Dime, que fue lo que te hizo?

-Habla con ella- dijo Jace mirando a su Parabatai. Alec negó con la cabeza comenzando a respirar agitado.

-Alec- Isabelle le tomó la mano intentando tranquilizarlo. John corrió a la mesita de noche y sirvió un vaso de agua.

-Vamos, Alec, tranquilo, respira despacio. Ten, bebe un poco de agua- dijo John arrodillándose frente a Alec. Jace se había sentado del otro lado de su Parabatai y tenía una mano puesta sobre su hombro. Alec respiró profundamente un par de veces y dio un pequeño sorbo de agua, intentando calmarse. Funcionó, su respiración se acompasó y les dedicó una pequeña y triste sonrisa a John e Izzy.

-Gracias, John- dijo regresándole el vaso con agua. El chico tomó el vaso y lo dejó de nuevo sobre la mesita de noche antes de volver a pararse frente a Alec.

-Por favor, Alec, dime que sucede?- rogó Izzy con voz suave. El ojiazul soltó un suspiro, dando un suave apretón a la mano de su hermana.

-Díselo- le dijo Jace.

-No... no sé si pueda- dijo Alec con voz entrecortada.

-Si puedes- lo alentó Jace.

-Dile tú- Izzy quiso gritar, pero se contuvo, esperando paciente.

-No, creo que tienes que hablarlo- dijo Jace poniendo una mano sobre su hombro- ya han pasado cuatro años y no has hablado con nadie. Conmigo nunca tuviste que hacerlo porque ya lo sabía.

-Que cosa? Tiene que ver con Aldergold?- preguntó Isabelle. Alec se tensó. Izzy se dio cuenta de que aun sostenía la mano de su hermano y esta había comenzado a temblar. Comenzó a poner las piezas juntas. Hacía cuatro años Alec había dejado de hablar, había dejado de hablar al volver de... Islandia. Había pasado meses fuera y había regresado sin voz y muy asustadizo. El corazón de la chica comenzó a latir acelerado- Alec, sabes que puedes decirme lo que sea. Te amo mucho y me duele verte sufrir sin saber qué hacer para ayudarte.

Alec levantó la mirada hacia su hermana, la chica casi sintió nauseas al ver el gran dolor reflejado en los hermosos ojos azules de su hermano. John se acercó a ellos y puso una mano sobre el hombro de Alec. El ojiazul suspiró bajando la mirada y asintió, cerrando los ojos con fuerza.

-De acuerdo- dijo en voz baja.

-Tengo que contactar a sus padres- dijo Michael, estaba seguro que sería mas fácil para Alec hablar con menos personas en la habitación- Jonathan, vamos.

-Pero...

-Vamos, hijo- repitió Michael mirándolo seriamente. John hizo una mueca pero no dijo nada.

-Espera- ambos Wayland se giraron al escuchar a Alec- quiero decirle... quiero... yo...

-Alec, no tienes que forzarte- dijo Michael.

-Quiero hacerlo- le dijo Alec sin abrir los ojos- si... si John quiere escuchar.

-Por supuesto que quiero- dijo John acercándose nuevamente- Alec, yo también quiero poder ayudarte.

-Iré a ver que está haciendo Max- dijo Jace, poniéndose de pie e indicándole a John que tomara su lugar junto a Alec.

-No tienes que irte- dijo Alec, casi desesperado.

-Puedes hacerlo, Alec. Izzy y John son nuestra familia- le dijo Jace. No quería que Alec dependiera de él para contar la historia. Jace le dio un apretón en el hombro para darle apoyo- yo voy con Max, ha estado muy callado durante una hora entera, comienzo a sospechar.

-Yo llamaré a tus padres, Alec- dijo Michael poniendo una mano sobre la mata de cabello negro del chico- no te preocupes, estará bien, no dejaremos que nada pase.

Alec asintió levemente. Izzy apretó la mano de su hermano preguntándose que podría pasarle. Que podía hacer que su hermano estuviera así? Que era tan peligroso para que sus padres y Michael estuvieran tan preocupados? John se giró para quedar frente a Alec, quedando lo suficientemente cerca para mostrarle su apoyo, pero no tanto como para hacerlo sentir incomodo, sabía que a Alec no le gustaba que lo tocaran. Michael y Jace salieron de la habitación en silencio, dejando a los tres chicos sentados en la cama del ojiazul. Alec respiró entrecortadamente con la mirada fija en el suelo.

-Sabes que puedes confiar en mí, verdad?- le preguntó Izzy con voz suave.

-En mi también, Alec- dijo John. Ambos hablaban en voz baja y con toda la suavidad que podían. Alec asintió.

-Te amo muchísimo- le dijo la chica apretando su mano.

-Lo sé, Izzy- dijo Alec, su voz era apenas un susurro. Se quedó en silencio unos segundos, sin saber que decir.

-Solo, empieza por el principio- dijo John suavemente. Alec tembló un poco, pero asintió.

-Si... erm... cuando... cuando tenía 14 años, cuando vivíamos en Idris- comenzó Alec sin mirarlos. Izzy asintió, John apretó los labios.

-Vivíamos en el Instituto en Idris, cuando Valentine tenía el control- explicó Izzy intentando hacer entender a John y ayudar a Alec para que eso fuera mas fácil- fue cuando te enviaron a Islandia.

-Islandia?- preguntó John.

-Valentine- dijo Izzy con la mirada llena de furia- se le ocurrió mandar a mi hermano solo a Islandia por meses.

-En Islandia- siguió Alec, los otros dos guardaron silencio para dejarlo hablar- en Islandia fue que conocí a Aldergold. Era el director del Instituto allá.

-Ese Aldergold al que tus padres buscan?- preguntó John. Alec suspiró entrecortadamente y asintió- lo siento, te dejaré terminar.

-Querían que Aldergold me ayudara a... a resolver mis problemas de identidad- continuó Alec- en ese Instituto solo estaba Aldergold y su mayordomo, Florian. Nadie va para allá, nunca. Por eso... él...

-Está bien, Alec- le dijo Izzy acariciando su mano.

-Me dejaron solo en Islandia. Solo para que Aldergold me ayudara- siguió Alec- su "ayuda" no era... el tratamiento que usaba...

-Tomate tu tiempo- le dijo John, poniendo una mano en su hombro. Alec suspiró y levantó el rostro, aunque no los miró.

-Una noche... él... fue a mi habitación...- un par de lagrimas rebeldes se escaparon de los ojos de Alec. Izzy sintió que su corazón se aceleraba- entró en mi habitación y... puso sus manos... él... co... comenzó a tocarme...

Alec comenzó a respirar entrecortado. Ahora se aferraba a la mano de Izzy como si fuera lo único que evitaba que se rompiera en mil pedazos en ese momento. John tomó su otra mano, apretándola fuertemente también, luchaba por contener las lagrimas mientras negaba con la cabeza. Podía escuchar su propio corazón latiéndole con fuerza, al igual que el de Izzy. La chica quería gritar. Eso no estaba pasando! No podía haber pasado. Las lagrimas escaparon de sus ojos sin poder contenerlas.

-Al principio solo se sentaba en mi cama y... y me tocaba, pero después... comenzó a hacer mas- siguió Alec, sin prestar atención a los otros dos. No quería mirarlos. No podía mirarlos. Estaba tan avergonzado. Sintió la mano de Isabelle temblar- Izzy?- preguntó asustado. La chica se mordía el labio inferior intentando no soltar el llanto. John se dio cuenta que la chica se esforzaba por no romperse frente a su hermano, se aclaró la garganta antes de hablar.

-A que... a que te refieres con "mas"?- preguntó el rubio, sin soltar la mano de Alec.

-Él me... me tocaba... algunas veces con sus manos, otras veces con sus labios, y me... me forzaba a hacerle lo mismo- siguió el ojiazul. Izzy ya no pudo contenerse, soltaba pequeños sollozos y las lagrimas bajaban rápidamente por sus mejillas. Sentía la ira acumulándose en su pecho. Como alguien podría haberle hecho eso a su dulce e inocente hermano? John daba respiraciones profundas para poder calmarse, no se sentía capaz de hablar- y él... él también... él... él... tuvo relaciones sexuales conmigo- soltó las cuatro palabras lo mas rápido que pudo, como si al decirlo con prisa disminuyera el horror de lo que estaba diciendo. Jadeó, intentando llevar algo de aire a sus pulmones. Sus ojos estaban nublados, miró de reojo a su hermana y a John- cada noche... dolía, Izzy. Dolía tanto. Me quería morir.

Izzy, incluso John, estaban temblando. Ambos sentían una furia inmensa acumularse en su interior. John quería tomar a Aldergold y colgarlo de donde más le doliera. Isabelle se mordió el labio cuando un sin fin de pensamientos violentos invadió su mente. Nadie tenía permitido lastimar a su hermano, NADIE. Quería encontrar a Aldergold para poder... sintió un golpecito en su pie, levantó la mirada y vio a John, la miraba con las cejas alzadas. Lo entendió al instante, tenía que calmarse, estaba ahí para su hermano.

-Alec- dijo la chica, soltando la mano de Alec para tomarle el rostro, limpiando las lagrimas del ojiazul suavemente con los pulgares.

-Me odias?- preguntó Alec, mirándola directo a los ojos. El corazón de Izzy le dolió.

-Nunca podría odiarte, Alec. Por qué piensas eso?- preguntó Isabelle soltándolo y volviendo a tomar su mano.

-Es mi culpa- dijo el chico bajando la mirada. John negó rápidamente con la cabeza.

-No, Alec, no digas eso- dijo el chico apretando la mano del pelinegro. Isabelle pasó saliva, intentando calmarse- sabes que no es verdad.

-Mírame, Alec- pidió la chica suavemente. Alec levantó un poco la cabeza y la miró de reojo- por qué dices eso?

-No puedo...

-Sí, si puedes. Alec, puedes decirnos lo que sea- dijo Izzy con la voz más segura que pudo encontrar, John asintió apoyándola.

-Era mi castigo- dijo Alec en voz tan baja que casi no lo escuchaban- tal... tal vez me lo merecía.

Isabelle, a pesar de sus intentos de contener sus reacciones, abrió mucho los ojos. Que podría haber hecho un niño de 14 años para merecer eso? Como podía pensar que se merecía haber sido violado? Soltó un sollozo involuntario al solo pensar en la palabra. Su hermano había sido violado. Su hermano había sido violado varias veces cuando era pequeño. Eso no podía estar pasando.

-No- dijo John firmemente, tan firme que hizo que Alec e Izzy lo miraran rápidamente- como puedes siquiera pensar eso, Alec?

-No puedo decírtelo...

-Sí, si puedes- repitió John. No quería presionarlo, pero ya habían logrado que Alec se abriera tanto, no perdería el terreno ganado. Alec sollozó.

-Él... él sabía cosas...

-Quién sabia cosas? Aldergold?- preguntó John y Alec asintió.

-Mis... pensamientos...- de pronto, Isabelle sabía exactamente a lo que se refería.

A pesar de nunca haber tocado el tema después de que Alec regresara de Islandia, Izzy sabía la preferencia sexual de Alec. Sabía que su hermano lo negaba, que luchaba contra sus sentimientos. Pero su atracción hacia Magnus era palpable. John y ella habían hablado de eso. El rubio podía ser lento y algo bobo, pero no estaba ciego. Notaba el modo en que Alec miraba a Jace algunas veces. Incluso cuando iban por la calle a Alec se le iba la mirada inconscientemente hacia algún chico. Sintió que los pedazos de su corazón ya roto se partían aun mas, no podía imaginarse como ese trauma había complicado sus ya confundidos sentimientos.

-Alec, escúchame- le dijo la chica suavemente- se que no te sientes atraído a las mujeres.

-No, no, no...- Alec negó frenéticamente con la cabeza.

-Oye, Alec, está bien si eres gay- dijo John suavemente.

-No!- saltó Alec, soltando sus manos y poniéndose de pie abruptamente. Se abrazó a si mismo protectoramente, alejándose un par de pasos de los otros dos.

-Está bien, está bien- dijo Izzy, levantándose también y acercándose lentamente, teniendo cuidado de no invadir el espacio de su hermano- eso no importa. Te amo. Te amamos muchísimo.

-Y no importa lo que pienses, él no tenía derecho, lo entiendes?- le preguntó John firmemente, parándose junto a Izzy. Alec seguía negando con la cabeza, más lentamente ahora, como si hubieran drenado toda su energía. Izzy se acercó lentamente y lo envolvió en un abrazo. Podía sentir el corazón de Alec latiendo a mil por hora- lo que te hizo no fue el resultado de tu sexualidad. Y tu sexualidad no fue el resultado de lo que te hizo. Sé que no me crees ahora, pero no dejaré de decírtelo hasta que lo hagas.

Lo abrazó unos segundos y después lo soltó, sin querer incomodarlo. John sabía que no podría abrazar a Alec en ese momento. Podían ser como familia, pero en esa ocasión había limites. Solo se acercó y puso una mano sobre su hombro, apretándolo suavemente.

-Eras un niño inocente. Es culpa de ese hombre, no tuya. No importa lo que pienses o lo que los demás digan, no te merecías eso. No fue tu culpa- le dijo con voz suave pero firme al mismo tiempo. Alec miraba un punto fijo en la pared, lejos de su hermana y John.

-Se que fue difícil para ti decírnoslo- le dijo Izzy, sobando la espalda de Alec con su mano. Sentía que la cabeza estaba por explotarle, como si no pudiera procesar todo lo que le habían dicho. Miles de recuerdos le llegaban a la mente rápidamente. Todas esas situaciones que en su momento no les había dado importancia y que ahora tenían todo el sentido del mundo. Y era un sentido aterrador. El enojo, tristeza, asco, furia, todo se arremolinaba en su interior, pero se esforzaba en solo mostrarle su amor a Alec.

-Gracias por confiar en nosotros- le dijo John. Estaba igual que Isabelle, pero sabía que tendría que esperar a estar solo en su habitación para poder romper un par de cosas y sacar toda la ira que sentía. Pero en ese momento, llevando a Alec de vuelta a sentarse, tenía que controlarse. Por más que les costara, tenían que enfocarse en Alec y no en todas las formas posibles de torturar a Aldergold lenta y dolorosamente.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

John e Izzy se quedaron en la habitación de Alec un rato. Intentando calmarse entre ellos, asegurándole a Alec que lo amaban y que eso nunca cambiaría. A pesar de que había estado aterrado al principio, Alec sentía como si le hubieran quitado un enorme peso de los hombros. Durante tanto tiempo había estado ocultando el secreto a Izzy y John. No quería que supieran que estaba roto, que era asqueroso. Había pasado muchos años agradeciendo que ellos no lo supieran, que no lo trataran como si fuera de cristal como lo hacían sus padres y Jace. Pero ahora que lo pensaba, John e Izzy, a pesar de no saberlo, siempre habían tenido cuidado con él. Se preocupaban por él.

Ahora ya toda la familia lo sabía, al menos todos los mayores. Le pedía a Raziel y a todos los ángeles que Max nunca se enterara. Y justo en ese momento Max entró en la habitación. Todos intentando ocultar sus rostros para que el pequeño no viera los rastros de las lagrimas. Jace entró detrás del niño, mirando a los tres con una mueca de disculpa. Max saltó a la cama alegremente diciendo algo de que Michael al fin le había dado permiso de salir al parque. Todos se distrajeron un poco y Alec lo agradeció.

El corazón del ojiazul seguía latiendo fuertemente, resonando en sus orejas. Se recargó en la cabecera de la cama, mirando a sus hermanos platicar y planear una ida a Central Park esa semana. Los tres chicos frente a él rieron ante un chiste de Jace, e Izzy hizo una mueca, mirándolos con ojos entrecerrados. John se dio cuenta que la chica no había reído y puso su mano sobre la de ella para reconfortarla. Alec los miró. Izzy y John se miraron a los ojos unos segundos antes de reír. El mayor soltó un suspiro y cerró los ojos.

-Alec, vamos a comer algo- dijo Max poniéndose de pie y tomando la mano de su hermano mayor para llevarlo a la cocina. Pero Alec no se levantó.

-No, gracias, Max- le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa- estoy muy cansado, quisiera recostarme un rato.

-Te ves muy pálido, te sientes mal?- preguntó el pequeño. Alec pasó saliva pesadamente y le echó una rápida mirada a sus hermanos. John avanzó rápidamente.

-No es nada, Max- dijo poniendo una mano sobre la cabeza del niño- Alec está muy cansado. Eso le pasa por salir a correr a las cinco de la mañana todos los días.

-Lo hago porque es sano- dijo Alec alzando una ceja. Max miró a su hermano, estudiándolo. La piel pálida, esas enormes ojeras y labios descoloridos, se veía de todo menos sano.

-Alec, tienes que dormir bien- le dijo Max seriamente, ayudándolo a quitarse los zapatos. Alec sonrió dejando que su hermanito le quitara las botas- nosotros vamos a comer algo y tu descansa, tienes que estar bien para poder ir con nosotros al parque.

-Muchas gracias, Max- le dijo despeinándole el cabello. El niño corrió hacia la puerta, donde John y Jace lo esperaban.

-Estarás bien?- le preguntó Izzy a su hermano en voz baja. Alec le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa.

-Estaré bien- dijo Alec. Isabelle lo miró unos segundos y luego suspiró, sonriéndole levemente.

-Te traeré un poco de café mas al rato, si?- le preguntó inclinándose para besarle la frente. Alec aceptó el gesto y asintió suavemente- descansa.

Alec miró a sus hermanos salir de su habitación y se recostó en su cama. Soltó un largo suspiro pensando en lo que acababa de pasar. Se sentía muy bien después de haberlo hablado con Izzy y John. Además de que le habían dicho que no les importaba que fuera gay. Cerró los ojos con fuerza al sentir que le picaban cuando mas lagrimas se formaban en ellos. Él no era gay... no quería ser gay. Quería simplemente ser uno más y perderse en medio de la multitud, que nadie lo notara, poder mezclarse. Sentirse atraído hacia los hombres no era mezclarse. Sentirse atraído por Magnus era inaceptable. Magnus.

Se giró en la cama y tomó su celular de la mesita de noche. Encendió la pantalla y buscó el contacto del Brujo. Aun se sentía mal por haberse ido temprano el día anterior, sin siquiera despedirse. Sabía que no podría dormir en el Instituto, pero al mismo tiempo no sabía si podría regresar al departamento de Magnus. El Subterráneo era muy amable, muy bueno con él. Pero Alec había sido muy grosero y probablemente lo habría asustado con lo de las dagas y las cicatrices. Magnus no tenía porque involucrarse, no tenía porque atormentarlo con sus problemas. Se mordió el labio pensando en que al menos debía de disculparse con él. Presionó el botón para llamarlo y se llevó el teléfono a su oreja. Se sentó en la cama esperando que respondiera. Magnus contestó al tercer sonido.

- _Bueno, querido Cazador de Sombras, que placer al fin oír de ti_ \- dijo la ronroneante voz del Brujo del otro lado de la línea.

-Hola, Magnus- dijo Alec, un pequeño escalofrió lo recorrió al escuchar la voz del Subterráneo.

- _Entonces, eres un experto en escabullirte. Te vas del Instituto sin que nadie lo note, y te vas de mi departamento sin siquiera despedirte_ \- a pesar de que su voz sonaba calmada, Alec podía notar la molestia oculta en ella.

-Lo siento mucho, Magnus. Tuve un mal sueño y... tenía que irme... correr... es lo que hago- se disculpó en voz baja.

- _Correr o cortarte?_ -preguntó Magnus firmemente. Alec no sabía que decir- _te dije que podías hablar conmigo. Por qué no me despertaste?_

-Lo estoy intentando, Magnus, pero no voy a lograrlo de la noche a la mañana- dijo Alec, estremeciéndose al recordar la pesadilla y lo que Magnus había hecho en ella. Escuchó al Brujo suspirar después de unos segundos.

- _Eso lo sé, Alec, pero debes empezar de algún modo. Hiciste algo que no debías?_ \- preguntó Magnus suavizando su tono de voz. Alec se mordió el labio, sabiendo que su silencio era suficiente para responderle al Brujo- _oh, Alec. Que hiciste?_

-Por qué me lo preguntas? Ya lo sabes- dijo el ojiazul en un susurro.

- _Quiero escucharte decirlo. Quiero que tu lo escuches. Tienes que escuchar lo que te estás haciendo a ti mismo_ \- dijo Magnus.

-No quiero- dijo Alec.

- _Entonces cuéntame tu sueño_ \- le dijo Magnus, cambiando su estrategia. Alec cerró los ojos con dolor y se aferró a las sabanas bajo él.

-Me corté- decir las palabras en voz alta lo hicieron sentir nauseas. Lo hacían sentir débil y patético. Pero era mejor decir eso que contarle el sueño a Magnus.

- _En donde?_

-En los muslos- respondió en automático.

- _Y como te hace sentir eso?_ \- Magnus hablaba suavemente, sin querer presionarlo.

-Magnus, por favor- suplicó Alec al sentir que se le escapaba una lagrima.

- _Lo siento, Alec. Solo quiero que pienses en esas cosas. Que sepas lo que puedes hacer diferente_ \- le dijo Magnus, Alec sabía que sus intenciones eran buenas, pero simplemente no estaba listo para hablarlo aun.

-Te llamé para disculparme por haberme ido en la mañana- dijo Alec intentando controlar su voz- y para decirte que no podré ir a dormir allá esta noche.

- _Algo cambió?_ -preguntó el Brujo después de un momento de silencio.

-Qué?

- _La persona a la que estabas evitando ya se fue?_ \- preguntó Magnus y Alec parpadeó sorprendido.

-Yo... yo nunca mencioné a nadie- le dijo Alec seriamente.

- _No tuviste que hacerlo. Estas evitando a alguien. Alguien en el Instituto. Asumo que es un Cazador de Sombras_ \- Magnus hablaba tranquilo, pero aun así el corazón de Alec se aceleró a mil por hora- _no te sientes seguro quedándote en el Instituto, en especial por las noches._

Alec no podía hablar. Demasiadas cosas habían pasado en muy poco tiempo. Magnus se había dado cuenta de sus cicatrices, y había sacado todas esas conclusiones. Prácticamente toda su familia ya sabía sobre Aldergold, no sabía qué haría si Magnus se enteraba también. Demasiadas personas lo sabían ya. Escuchó la voz de Magnus del otro lado de la línea, pero sus sentidos se habían adormecido y no había entendido muy bien lo que había dicho. Respiró rápidamente intentando calmarse antes de volver a hablar.

-Mi hermanito me llama para comer- dijo interrumpiendo algo que había dicho el Brujo.

- _No has respondido mi pregunta_ \- dijo Magnus suavemente.

-Lamento no poder ir hoy- evadió de nuevo el chico.

- _Alec..._

-Gracias por todo, adiós, Magnus- dijo el ojiazul antes de colgar la llamada. Suspiró y lanzó el teléfono a un lado. Se quedó recostado, mirando fijamente al techo. No supo cuanto tiempo se quedó ahí, pensando en todo lo que había ocurrido ese día, intentando asimilar todo. No fue sino hasta que escuchó una conmoción fuera de su habitación que se incorporó, limpiándose las lagrimas del rostro. En ese momento, Jace, Izzy, Max y John entraron en su habitación cargados de mantas, gruesas cobijas y montones de almohadas.

-Que sucede?- preguntó Alec y Max saltó a la cama junto a él.

-Como ustedes acamparon en mi habitación unos días cuando yo me sentía mal, ahora nos quedaremos nosotros aquí hasta que te sientas mejor!- le explicó el niño con una enorme sonrisa. Alec miró a Jace y John luchar contra las cobijas y sabanas para tenderlas en el suelo mientras Izzy les daba indicaciones y comenzaba a lanzar almohadas. El ojiazul le sonrió a su hermanito y le acarició el cabello.

-Muchas gracias, Max- dijo antes de ponerse de pie para ayudar a sus hermanos antes de que hicieran un desastre.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Ya pasaba la media noche y Alec y sus hermanos estaban esparcidos en el piso de su habitación. Si bien Max había dado la idea, los otros tres habían accedido solo porque sabían que Alec no podría dormir solo en el Instituto. John inclusive había dibujado una runa en la puerta para que no se pudiera abrir desde afuera. Jace estaba pegado a la puerta, y junto a él estaba Max, que recargaba su cabeza en el hombro de Alec. Izzy estaba del otro lado de su hermano mayor y John cerraba la fila, estaba boca arriba y roncaba fuertemente.

Isabelle tenía los ojos cerrados, pero no estaba dormida, y estaba segura de que su hermano mayor tampoco. Podía escuchar los leves ronquidos de Jace, y en definitiva escuchaba los de John. Y a través de sus parpados cerrados podía notar que había una luz encendida, la pantalla de un celular. Y también escuchaba el leve click que sonaba cada que presionaban una tecla en él. Abrió los ojos lentamente y vio a Alec, intentando ocultar la pantalla lo mas que podía para no molestar con la luz a Max.

-Con quien mensajeas?- preguntó Izzy en voz baja. Alec giró la cabeza, sorprendido, y rápidamente bloqueó el celular, dejando la habitación a oscuras nuevamente.

-Solo estaba jugando, no podía dormir- le respondió. Izzy lo miró escépticamente, pero Alec no podía verla en la oscuridad. Estaba segurísima de que su hermano estaba enviado mensajes a alguien- pensé que estabas dormida.

-Tampoco podía dormir- le dijo. Se removió suavemente hasta recargar su cabeza en el hombro de Alec, al igual que Max. El cuerpo de Alec se estremeció, pero se relajó rápidamente.

-Como te sientes, Izzy?- le preguntó a su hermana, sorprendiéndola.

-Como que como me siento?- dijo la chica levantando la mirada.

-Bueno, yo he tenido años para asimilar lo que me pasó... tu tuviste solo horas- dijo Alec. Hablaban en voz muy baja para no molestar a los otros chicos. Izzy suspiró, removiéndose para poder levantar su cabeza y mirar a Alec a los ojos.

-Siento muchas cosas, Alec, si he de ser honesta- le dijo tomándole una mano y apretándola suavemente.

-Puedes ser honesta. No tienes porque tratarme como si fuera de cristal- le dijo Alec. Isabelle suspiró sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos.

-Estoy enojada, furiosa, y también estoy triste- dijo firmemente. Alec asintió suavemente.

-Lo lamento.

-Alec, tienes que dejar de disculparte por cosas que no son culpa tuya- le dijo Isabelle apretando su mano. Alec intentó apartarse del agarre de su hermana, pero ella lo tomó más fuerte- déjame contarte una historia hipotética. Pero no me interrumpas hasta que termine.

-De acuerdo- dijo Alec sin estar muy convencido.

-Cuando tenía 14 años, recuerdas que tuve un tonto encaprichamiento por Thomas Montfleur?- le preguntó. Alec asintió, recordando cuando John les había presentado a sus amigos de Idris y los ojos de Izzy habían brillado al conocer a Thomas- recuerdas que hubo un par de semanas en las que me la pasaba en Idris, en la casa de Thomas, todo el día?- Alec volvió a asentir- la madre de Thomas había muerto años atrás, eran solo él y su padre. Ahora imagina que su padre estaba más interesado en mi, que me pasaba todo el día en su casa.

-Que...- el cuerpo de Alec se tensó e Izzy apretó su mano.

-Nada pasó, es solo hipotético- le aseguró la chica rápidamente- pero de haber sido así... si su padre me hubiera forzado a entrar en una habitación y... y me hubiera hecho cosas. Si me hubiera dicho que se daba cuenta el modo en que miraba a su hijo y que yo en realidad deseaba eso... pensarías que fue mi culpa?

-No- dijo Alec inmediatamente- por el Ángel, no. Querría matarlo, Izzy.

-Y yo quiero matar a Aldergold- le aclaró su hermana- quiero hacerlo sufrir porque lastimó a mi hermano. Porque te hizo pensar que, de algún modo, tú tenías la culpa de todo... que te merecías lo que te estaba haciendo.

-Izzy...

-Alec, te quitó tantas cosas- lo interrumpió- por años vi como sufrías, sin entender el porqué. Te quitó la voz... tu niñez... tu felicidad... ese brillo que solías tener en los ojos... la lista sigue, Alec, pero no tiene por qué tenerlos aun.

-Es mas fácil decirlo que hacerlo, Izzy- le dijo Alec, bajando la mirada.

-Lo sé, Alec, lo sé- Izzy le levantó el rostro para que la mirara- pero eres tan valiente... siempre has sido tan valiente.

-Valiente no es una buena palabra para describirme- dijo Alec soltando una risa sarcástica.

-Tuviste que pasar por todo eso, y aun sigues de pie, siempre protegiéndonos. Asegurándote de que estemos bien- le dijo Izzy- se lo difícil que fue para ti decírnoslo a John y a mí, pero lo hiciste. Eres un luchador. Tal vez no te des cuenta, pero lo eres.

-Tienes demasiada fe en mi, Izzy- dijo Alec después de unos segundos en silencio. La chica volvió a acomodarse recargada en el hombro de su hermano y Alec la envolvió con su brazo- quisiera alcanzar las expectativas que tienes de mi, pero es muy difícil.

-Estoy aquí para lo que necesites- susurró Izzy dándole un apretón en la mano.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Al fin Alec se abre a sus hermanos..!=D estamos mejorando.. estamos mejorando desde la llegada del Brujo..!=D que opinan..? creen que Alec se abrirá a Magnus pronto también..?=D


	16. Central Park

Oh Merlín.. ya no recordaba por cual capitulo iba..-.- me volví a ir de vacaciones.. otra foto lograda con Matt Daddario... y ya es suficiente..xD aquí les dejo un nuevo capítulo.. un poquitin menos triste o algo así.. espero les guste..!=D

 **AnaM1707:** bueno, recuperación así como recuperación recuperación... no... Alec es lento, ya sabes... esperemos que todos le tengan mucha paciencia..!=D gracias por leer..!

 **migf77:** muchas gracias por tu apoyo.. me alegro mucho de que te guste..=D todos debemos armarnos de paciencia con Alec.. esta recuperación es muy delicada.. ya veremos como sigue... si es que se atreve a decírselo a Magnus.. y lo que siente por el Brujo.. creo que ya lo sabe.. pero le aterra sentirlo..así que veamos cómo se desarrollan sus sentimientos.. espero tu review..=D

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

 **Central Park..!**

El sol brillaba fuertemente iluminando el East Meadow. El prado que estaba más al norte en Central Park, estaba lleno de familias y grupos de amigos haciendo picnic, leyendo o jugando, tal y como hacían los hermanos Lightwood en ese momento. Max había logrado su cometido y ahora estaban en el parque jugando a atrapar el frisbee. Alec no había querido ir en un principio, pero al ver la carita ilusionada de Max no pudo negarse. Y ahora estaban en circulo pasando un frisbee color fucsia mientras Clary y Simon platicaban con Max recostados en la manta que habían llevado para el picnic.

Alec e Izzy no habían dormido nada la noche anterior. El chico se había pasado toda la noche con la cabeza recargada sobre la de Isabelle y la mirada en la puerta, temiendo que en cualquier momento Aldergold pudiese entrar. Izzy había estado tomando su mano en todo momento, ocasionalmente susurrando lo mucho que lo amaba, que eso no había sido su culpa, que estaba bien si era gay, que era muy fuerte. Era difícil escucharlo o creerlo. Había pasado meses escuchando a Aldergold decirle lo contrario mientras hacía lo que quería con él. Pero la noche anterior, al escuchar las palabras de Izzy, lo hicieron sentirse diferente, al menos intentaría creer en algo más.

-Alec, pon atención!- gritó Jace cuando el frisbee pasó volando al lado del ojiazul. Jace lanzó los brazos al aire con frustración y John soltó una risa. Alec les dedicó una sonrisa de disculpa antes de trotar hasta el frisbee y después lanzarlo en dirección a Izzy. Los cuatro jugaban tranquilamente, disfrutando de poder estar afuera, haciendo algo sin importancia y entretenido. Perseguir un disco de plástico volador caía en esa categoría. Justo cuando John le volvía a lanzar el frisbee, sintió su teléfono vibrar en su bolsillo. Sacó su teléfono y le lanzó le disco a Jace.

-Sigan ustedes tres- les dijo señalando su celular. Se alejó un poco de sus hermanos y miró la pantalla. "Magnus el Magnifico Llamando". La noche anterior, justo antes de hablar con Izzy, había estado enviando mensajes a Magnus. El Brujo le había enviado un mensaje de texto una hora después de su tensa llamada. Se habían enviado mensajes inocentes todo el rato hasta que Isabelle lo había notado. Había sido agradable- hola, Magnus.

- _Como estas, querido Nefilim?_ \- se escuchó la voz del Brujo. Alec no pudo evitar sentir mariposas en el estomago. La voz de Izzy resonó en su mente "Esta bien si eres gay".

-Estoy bien- respondió Alec después de pasar saliva para calmar su voz.

- _Dormiste algo anoche?-_ le preguntó Magnus y Alec soltó un suspiro.

-No mucho, estuve hablando con mi hermana- respondió el chico.

- _Bueno, acabo de terminar con un cliente cerca de tu vecindario y me preguntaba que estabas haciendo?-_ preguntó Magnus alegremente.

-Estoy en el parque con mis hermanos, y Clary y Simon- respondió echando una mirada a los demás, seguían distraídos con el frisbee o con el nuevo Manga que Clary le había regalado a Max.

- _Y no fui invitado?_ \- bromeó Magnus, podía escucharse la sonrisa en su voz, pero eso no evitó que Alec se sonrojara apenado. Podría invitarlo con todos ahí? Y si pensaban que eran más que solo amigos? Alec se mordió el labio y sacudió la cabeza. Era estúpido, Magnus había ayudado a su familia antes, era un buen amigo, nadie iba a pensar nada, tenía que calmarse.

-Quieres venir? Estamos en el East Meadow, a la altura de la 97- le dijo Alec como quien no quiere la cosa.

- _Bien, aceptaré tu oferta, pero solo para verte un rato_ \- le dijo Magnus haciendo que Alec se sonrojara aun mas.

-De acuerdo, nos vemos pronto- dijo sin poder evitar el nerviosismo en su voz.

Después de terminar la llamada se dirigió a la manta de picnic. Izzy, Jace y John ya habían detenido el juego y se habían sentado a descansar junto a los demás. Clary y Jace estaban sobre el pasto, boca abajo y con los pies al aire, hablando tranquilamente mientras Jace trazaba con su dedo una runa en el hombro de la pelirroja. Alec se sentó sobre la manta sintiéndose un poco celoso. No por que Jace tuviera su atención en otra persona, sino por lo fácil que podían tocarse mutuamente. Cuantas veces Aldergold había recorrido sus runas no solo con los dedos, si no con sus labios... con su lengua. Se estremeció y sacudió la cabeza para no recordar esas cosas. Sintió una mano sobre su hombro y pegó un brinco, alejándose del agarre. Era Izzy.

-Lo siento- dijo la chica, Alec simplemente negó con la cabeza intentando sonreírle- con quien hablabas por teléfono?

-Con Magnus- dijo claramente. El rostro de Izzy se iluminó y Alec se removió incomodo.

-Oh, y que te dijo?- preguntó la chica sonriendo ampliamente.

-Nada, solo... ayer estábamos enviando mensajes antes de dormir- confesó Alec esquivando la atenta mirada de su hermana.

-Y?

-Lo... lo invité a que se reuniera con nosotros- dijo Alec en voz baja. Izzy soltó un gritito emocionado y los ojos de Alec se abrieron a más no poder, viendo hacia los demás para asegurarse de no llamar su atención.

-Izzy, cálmate. Solo somos amigos- le dijo en voz baja.

-Sí, claro- dijo la chica, asintiendo a modo de que no le creía nada.

-Izzy, por favor, solo somos amigos- repitió Alec, en verdad preocupado. Pensó en sus confusos sentimientos por Magnus. El modo en que su corazón se aceleraba y las mariposas se encendían en su estomago cada que estaba cerca de él. Merecería un castigo por sentir eso también?

 _"Está bien si eres gay"_

De verdad estaba bien? Le creía a Aldergold o a Izzy? Que podría saber su hermana menor con respecto a todo eso? La Clave tenía muy en claro que pensar sobre eso, y sus padres... ellos lo habían enviado a Islandia. Además, Aldergold le había quitado toda posibilidad de sentirse cómodo o seguro si alguien más le mostraba afecto. Se estremeció de solo pensarlo. Magnus se sentiría asqueado de saber la cantidad de cosas que le habían hecho en Islandia.

-Alec, me estas escuchando?- escuchó la voz de su hermana.

-Uh... qué?- preguntó volviendo a la realidad y girándose hacia su hermana.

-Te digo que ya viene Magnus- le dijo Izzy señalando hacia una de las entradas del parque. Alec miró en esa dirección y se mordió el labio. Magnus, con sus pantalones pegadísimos color purpura y una camisa negra con brillos en el cuello y mangas. Su cabello estaba en puntas y lleno de purpurina, tan perfecto como siempre. Se veía hermoso y Alec se dio cuenta de lo mucho que había extrañado verlo con solo una noche sin ir a su departamento- hola, Magnus. Qué bueno verte de nuevo!

-Es bueno verte otra vez, Isabelle- le dijo con una enorme sonrisa.

-Que te trae a nuestra pequeña reunión familiar?- le preguntó la chica.

-Tenía que alegrarme el día viendo a este maravilloso Nefilim- respondió Magnus tranquilamente mientras señalaba a Alec. El chico se sonrojó y abrió la boca para protestar, pero Isabelle lo interrumpió.

-Voy a hablar con los chicos. Los veo luego- dijo Izzy moviéndose de posición hacia John, Max y Simon, que seguían intentando entender cómo se leía ese Manga. Magnus se acercó y se sentó sobre la manta junto a Alec.

-Entonces, tenías un cliente por esta área?- preguntó el ojiazul, aun un poco sonrojado.

-Sí, un desafortunado Ifrit que siempre necesita algo. Pero no me quejo, no con el precio que me paga- respondió el Brujo- y como te la has pasado en el parque?

-Bien, es agradable estar afuera, me recuerda a Idris- dijo mirando a los demás. Magnus recorrió a Alec con la mirada y el chico se removió incomodo- que haces?

-Me aseguro que estés bien, te ves cansado- respondió Magnus, mirándolo fijamente.

-Estoy bien, no tienes por qué preocuparte- le dijo Alec bajando la mirada.

-Oh, mi querido Nefilim, no sé qué fue lo que me hiciste, pero desde que te conocí no puedo dejar de preocuparme por ti- dijo el Brujo suavemente. Alec se sonrojó- porque soy tu amigo, claro está.

-Bane- ambos levantaron la mirada hacia Jace, que se había acercado a ellos junto con Clary.

-Hola, Magnus, cuánto tiempo- dijo Clary con una sonrisa.

-Que tal, galletita?- la saludó Magnus.

-Alec! Simon me acaba de regalar este Manga!- dijo Max. Saltando emocionado hacia su hermano mayor.

-Y ya aprendiste a leerlo?- le preguntó Alec.

-En eso estoy- respondió el niño sonriendo de lado, entonces se dio cuenta del recién llegado.

-Erm... recuerdas a Magnus, Max?- le preguntó el ojiazul.

-Oh si, eres el que me curó- dijo Max sonriéndole al Brujo.

-Doctor Magnus Bane graduado de Harvard, pequeño- dijo Magnus antes de soltar una risa divertida. Alec lo miró embobado sintiendo mariposas en el estomago. Su risa era perfecta.

-Es genial que vinieras y todo eso- dijo Jace cruzándose de brazos- pero desde cuando eres tan amigo de Alec?

-Jace- le advirtió Izzy. Todos se habían acercado para saludar al Brujo.

-Tienes algún problema con que seamos amigos?- preguntó Magnus alzando una ceja. Jace lo miró con desconfianza unos segundos.

-Vamos a hablar- le dijo señalando con la cabeza un árbol cercano.

-Jace, eso no es necesario- dijo Alec seriamente mirando a su Parabatai. El corazón del ojiazul latía fuertemente preguntándose porque el rubio actuaba tan hostil hacia Magnus.

-No te preocupes, Alec- dijo Magnus poniéndose de pie- si el macho alfa quiere conversar, entonces vamos a conversar.

Alec gimió por lo bajo, de pronto invitar a Magnus al parque con su familia no le parecía tan buena idea. Jace caminó hasta un arbol algo alejado de la manta para picnic, Magnus lo siguió lentamente, le divertía un poco el comportamiento del rubio ante su presencia. Sabía que Alec era bastante sobreprotector con sus hermanos, pero Jace no se quedaba atrás. Estaba seguro que el rubio era aun mas exagerado que Alec al momento de protegerlo de algo... o alguien- bien, a que se debe tu indignación?

-No sé qué planeas, Bane- le dijo seriamente. Magnus entrecerró los ojos, su diversión convirtiéndose rápidamente en molestia- pero no voy a dejar que te metas con mi Parabatai.

-Y que te hace pensar que intento "meterme" con él?- preguntó Magnus cruzándose de brazos. Jace se miraba en verdad enojado.

-Vi el modo en que lo miras. Desde que fuimos a tu fiesta, vi la forma en que tus ojos se desviaban hasta él. Veo como lo miras incluso ahora- le dijo Jace.

-Y ese es un problema? Me estás diciendo que tienes un problema conmigo porque me gustan los hombres?- preguntó Magnus. Jace rodó los ojos.

-Me importa un jodido cacahuate las preferencias de la gente- le dijo Jace exasperado- pero si te atreves a lastimar a mi hermano, mi familia entera va a cazarte. Te vamos a encontrar y pagaras las consecuencias.

-Y supongo que tu familia es muy buena "cazando"- dijo Magnus sarcásticamente, rodando los ojos- pero que te hace pensar que voy a lastimarlo?

Jace desvió la mirada hacia Alec. El ojiazul los estaba mirando desde la distancia. Magnus podía ver lo molesto que estaba Jace, lo mucho que le afectaba esa situación, sentía que se estaba perdiendo una clave importante en todo eso.

-No te conozco lo suficiente. Solo sé que te gustan las fiestas y que eres un Brujo poderoso- dijo Jace apartando la mirada de Alec y devolviéndola hacia Magnus- tal vez te guste acostarte con quien sea, tal vez no, pero de cualquier manera, si lo lastimas... si haces cualquier cosa que él no quiera... si lo molestas de cualquier manera, voy a ir tras de ti, Bane. Iré tras de ti y te vas a arrepentir.

Normalmente, Magnus se hubiera molestado ante semejante amenaza. Se hubiera puesto furioso ante el modo en que ese Nefilim le estaba hablando. Tal vez incluso lo habría llegado a convertir en rana, solo por el gusto. Pero al ver el genuino miedo reflejado en los ojos de Jace, preocupado por su hermano, Magnus no pudo hacer otra cosa que mirar con preocupación a Alec, que en ese momento hablaba con Max sobre una de las páginas del Manga que leía.

-No tengo intención alguna de herirlo- dijo Magnus seriamente.

-Las intenciones y las acciones son dos cosas muy diferentes, Bane- dijo Jace mirándolo directo a los ojos. Magnus le sostuvo la mirada.

-Lo tendré en cuenta- asintió Magnus alzando una ceja. Ambos regresaron con el resto. Pasaron la tarde hablando e intentando jugar cartas mientras Simon les explicaba las reglas. Alec estaba sentado entre Jace y Magnus, en realidad no ponía mucha atención al desarrollo del juego. Desde que Jace y Magnus habían regresado de su charla, Jace se había pegado a Alec y no se apartaba de él, y lanzaba miradas de pocos amigos a Magnus ocasionalmente. Alec sintió que su rostro se encendía al pensar en que le habría dicho Jace a Magnus. Sabía que Jace podía ser agresivo, pero Magnus no se veía para nada incomodo ni asustado.

-Mi mamá nos acaba de invitar a todos a cenar- dijo Clary mirando su teléfono. Después se giró hacia Max- hay una tienda enorme de Manga en la estación cerca de mi casa, Max.

-Podemos ir? Podemos?!- preguntó el niño mirando a sus hermanos mayores.

-Yo voy- dijo Jace rápidamente con una sonrisa- chicos?

-Claro- dijeron John e Izzy.

-Ustedes vayan. Yo aun tengo que ir a terminar unas cosas al Instituto para Michael y después ir a correr- dijo Alec con una pequeña sonrisa. No quería pasar el resto del día con Clary. No quería pasar el resto del día con nadie, en realidad. Jace dudó un momento, mirando de Alec a Magnus una y otra vez.

-Podemos comprar un helado antes de irnos?- preguntó Max parándose frente a Jace y tomando su mano.

-Espe... espera, Max- se quejó Jace cuando el niño tiró de su mano y lo llevó casi arrastrando hacia la carreta de helados.

-También quiero un helado- dijo John poniéndose rápidamente de pie. El celular de Clary sonó en ese momento y la chica se puso de pie y se alejó un poco para contestar. Isabelle también se puso de pie.

-Magnus, puedo hablar un momento contigo antes de irnos?- le preguntó al Brujo.

-No tu también, Izzy- se quejó Alec- déjenlo en paz.

-Ya estoy grandecito, Alec. No te preocupes- le dijo con una sonrisa antes de ponerse de pie. Se alejaron un poco para hablar en privado, dejando a Simon y Alec levantando los restos del picnic- entonces, tu también me vas a amenazar, Isabelle?

-Mira- le dijo la chica soltando un pequeño suspiro- se que Jace ya te amenazó lo suficiente, y te advirtió lo que toda la familia te hará si le haces algo a mi hermano. Pero yo en realidad creo que eres una buena persona y creo que serías bueno para Alec.

-Intuición de hermana?- preguntó el Brujo con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Sí, algo así- le sonrió- pero eso no significa que si lo lastimas...

-Me desollaran, lo sé- la interrumpió Magnus- me sorprende que ustedes, Nefilim, de verdad estén convencidos de poder lograrlo, pero entiendo el punto.

-Solo... se cuidadoso con él, si?- pidió Izzy.

-Por qué son tan protectores?- preguntó Magnus en voz baja.

-Es mi hermano- fue la respuesta inmediata de Isabelle.

-No, hay algo mas- Magnus comenzaba a encajar lentamente las piezas del rompecabezas. Pero aun no tenía todos los datos. Aun no tenía todas las piezas para volver a armar a Alexander Lightwood.

-Es solo...- Izzy guardó silencio al ver que Alec se acercaba a ellos rápidamente.

-Ya basta de aterrorizar a Magnus. Tú y Jace, deténganse- le dijo Alec seriamente, aunque sonaba mas a una súplica que a una orden. Izzy le sonrió.

-Por supuesto, hermanote- le dijo la chica, acercándose y abrazando a Alec como despedida. Izzy susurró algo al oído del mayor haciendo que se sonrojara. La Nefilim le dio un ultimo apretón antes de girarse y despedirse de Magnus con la mano antes de correr en dirección al grupo que la esperaba en una de las salidas del parque.

-Tienes una familia bastante interesante, Alec- dijo Magnus mirándolos alejarse. Alec suspiró mientras caminaban de regreso a la manta para picnic.

-Lo sé- fue todo lo que dijo.

-Te aman muchísimo- dijo Magnus suavemente.

-También lo sé, y lo siento mucho- le dijo Alec girándose para mirarlo- son muy exagerados.

-Especialmente por que somos solo amigos, no es así?- preguntó el Brujo con una pequeña sonrisa. Alec se sonrojó nuevamente.

-Si- murmuró. Magnus se sentó en la manta con las piernas estiradas frente a él y dio un par de golpecitos a su lado, indicándole a Alec que se le uniera. El chico obedeció y Magnus tronó los dedos, apareciendo un poco de helado frente a ellos.

-Espero que te guste la vainilla con jarabe de chocolate- le dijo el Brujo. Alec se relamió, a pesar de estar lleno debido al picnic, no pudo evitar atacar el helado frente a él. Alec no se había sentido tan cómodo en mucho tiempo. Magnus sacaba cada historia ridícula y lo hacía reír con sus comentarios.

-Amo tu risa, Alec- dijo Magnus sonriendo ampliamente mientras lo miraba- es hermosa, como una gema muy rara.

-Por qué dices eso?- preguntó el chico, sonrojándose.

-Porque no la escucho con frecuencia, pero cuando lo hago pareciera como si brillaras- le respondió el Brujo, honestamente. Las mejillas del ojiazul se encendieron aun mas y apartó la mirada- tienes un poco de chocolate en tu labio.

Magnus se movió y levantó la mano, asegurándose que Alec la mirara en todo momento antes de acercarla hacia sus labios. Alec observó los largos dedos del Brujo con cuidado, forzándose a no reaccionar cuando lo tocara. Magnus se detuvo un segundo, y cuando Alec no se movió, pasó su pulgar por la comisura de los labios del chico, quitando el chocolate. Alec sintió una lagrima escapársele y recorrer su mejilla, pero no se apartó. Había dejado que Magnus lo tocara, y sin estremecerse ni apartarse. Podía sentir su corazón acelerado y el modo en el que daba brincos, emocionado por la muestra de afecto. Estaba aterrado. Recordó las palabras que le había susurrado Isabelle antes de irse.

 _"Tus sentimientos no tienen nada de malo, Alec. Son puros y hermosos. Igual que tu"._

-Lo siento, Magnus- murmuró Alec mientras mas y mas lagrimas salían de sus ojos.

-Shh, está bien- le dijo el Brujo poniendo con cuidado su mano sobre el hombro de Alec.

-Es solo que... estoy tan cansado- dijo el ojiazul sin saber que mas decir.

-Ven acá, Alec- dijo Magnus, estirando su brazo como si fuera a abrazarlo, pero guardando su distancia, dejando que Alec fuera el que se moviera. Alec parpadeó, luciendo inseguro- puedes confiar en mí- lentamente, Alec se acercó a Magnus, dejando que lo envolviera con su brazo. Se quedó muy quieto y tenso, esperando que algo malo sucediera- deberías dormir, yo me aseguraré de que nada te pase.

-Y si tengo una pesadilla?- preguntó Alec, odiaba sonar tan vulnerable. El solo pensar en dormir lo hacía sentirse sumamente cansado, recordando que no había dormido nada la noche anterior.

-No las tendrás, lo prometo- dijo Magnus con voz suave. Alec asintió, sin saber porque confiaba tanto en el Brujo. En menos de cinco minutos, Alec tenía su cabeza apoyada en el regazo de Magnus, dormido profundamente. Magnus le acariciaba el cabello, observando el hermoso rostro del Cazador de Sombras. Todo lo que quería era hacer que ese Nefilim estuviera seguro y amarlo... pero en que jodidos se había metido?

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Alec parpadeó lentamente. Restregó el rostro en la superficie en la que descansaba, era muy suave y en realidad no se quería despertar. Una suave brisa lo golpeó en el rostro y gimió, le había dado un poco de frio. Abrió los ojos al fin y se encontró con una gran explanada de pasto. Fue entonces que se dio cuenta que había una mano descansando suavemente sobre su brazo. Al fin se dio cuenta que estaba a la intemperie y que la suave superficie en la que se recargaba era el muslo de Magnus, y se levantó de golpe, sus ojos abiertos enormes y horrorizados. Se sonrojó hasta las orejas y miró al Brujo.

-Hola, cariño- lo saludó Magnus.

-Me quedé dormido en tu regazo?- preguntó Alec sintiéndose sumamente incomodo.

-Estabas muy cansado- le respondió Magnus encogiéndose de hombros.

-Lo... lo siento, por el Ángel...- miró al rededor, había menos personas, pero aun había un par de grupos de amigos leyendo o platicando.

-Oye- dijo Magnus llamando su atención al poner su mano sobre la del Nefilim, que estaba recargada en la manta. Alec se estremeció, pero no la apartó- está bien. No hiciste nada malo.

-Cuanto tiempo dormí?- preguntó el menor, enrojeciendo aun mas.

-Unas cuatro horas- la boca de Alec se abrió a más no poder.

-Mierda, me hubieras despertado- le dijo rascándose la cabeza.

-Estaba bastante entretenido- dijo Magnus señalando un libro que hasta ese momento había estado leyendo. Alec observó su teléfono, ya pasaban de las siete de la tarde y Jace le había mandado un par de mensajes- algo interesante?

-Jace. Dice que Max se quedó dormido en casa de Clary. Lo más seguro es que se queden a dormir ahí- explicó Alec- una vez que Max se duerme es casi imposible de despertar.

-Jocelyn va a dejar que el chico maravilla se quede a dormir en la misma casa que su hija?- rió Magnus.

-Esta con Max, Magnus. No harán nada- le dijo Alec leyendo el resto de los mensajes. John regresaría al Instituto, ya que iría de caza con su padre. Jace se planteaba regresar al Instituto y dejar a Izzy con Max. Pero no quería perderse la oportunidad de escabullirse a la habitación de Clary. A Alec le sorprendía el poco sentido de supervivencia de su Parabatai, planeando tal aventura con la hija de la ex de Valentine y el líder de la manada de Nueva York. Se mordió el labio pensando en qué haría.

-Alec- Magnus apretó la mano del ojiazul, quien lo miró poniéndole atención- en donde planeas dormir esta noche?

-No lo sé- dijo con honestidad, bajando la mirada- mis hermanos se quedaran con Clary y yo...

-Siempre tendrás una habitación en mi departamento- lo interrumpió el Brujo. Alec lo miró con los ojos brillosos. Después de un momento de silencio, asintió con una media sonrisa.

-Tengo que ir al Instituto primero a terminar unas cosas, puedo llegar un poco más tarde?- le preguntó Alec, le emocionaba saber que volvería al departamento de Magnus. No solo porque estaría en la casa del Brujo, sino porque sabía que era una noche segura de sueño.

-Por supuesto, Alec- sonrió Magnus. Se quedaron un rato mas en el parque, una vez que los otros grupos de personas comenzaban a levantarse y retirarse, ellos también lo hicieron. Levantando la manta y desapareciendo los restos del picnic. Se despidieron en la estación del metro y Alec siguió su camino por la calle hasta el Instituto.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Alec llegó al Instituto rápidamente. Debía terminar unos documentos para Michael y después podría irse a Brooklyn, con Magnus. Miró su reloj, ya estaban por dar las nueve, seguramente John y Michael ya estarían a punto de salir. Pensó seriamente en quedarse afuera un rato hasta que el Instituto estuviese vacío, pero no quería perder el tiempo, quería llegar a Brooklyn lo más rápido posible. Con lo que no contaba, era con que sus padres ya habían regresado de Idris y lucían bastante emocionados. Los padres Lightwood y los Wayland estaban en el recibidor, los últimos dos ya estaban equipados para salir.

-Alec!- saltó su madre al verlo entrar, le sonreía ampliamente, al igual que su padre.

-Bueno, nosotros nos vamos, volemos más tarde- dijo Michael dirigiéndose a la salida. Le dio un par de golpecitos a Alec en el hombro al pasar a su lado, John lo imitó con una sonrisa. El ojiazul miró a sus padres con sospecha, estaban sonriendo demasiado.

-Qué pasa?- preguntó el chico acercándose a sus padres.

-Nada de "Qué bueno que regresaron. Los extrañé"?- preguntó Robert.

-Me alegra que regresaran- dijo Alec acercándose para darles un abrazo de bienvenida- pero eso no quita mi sospecha de que algo pasa.

-Traemos buenas noticias- le dijo su madre con una pequeña sonrisa. Alec los miró con las cejas alzadas.

-Tenemos el completo control de la supervisión de Aldergold- dijo Robert poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de Alec. El chico parpadeó un par de veces mientras procesaba la información. Su familia sería la encargada de vigilar que Aldergold cumpliera su sentencia? No lo creía. Sintió como si le quitaran un enorme peso del pecho, como si al fin pudiera respirar. Miró a sus padres, que le sonreían levemente.

-De verdad? La Clave les permitió vigilarlo a ustedes?- preguntó Alec esperanzado. Maryse y Robert compartieron una mirada antes de responder.

-Bueno, de permiso de permitir, pues...

-En realidad nos robamos el artefacto con el que rastrean a los Nefilim- dijo Maryse interrumpiendo a su marido. Alec abrió mucho los ojos.

-Que hicieron qué?!- exclamó el chico sin creer a sus padres.

-La trajimos a Nueva York y esta oculta en el sótano- explicó Maryse- de ese modo podremos vigilar a ese hombre se cerca.

-Pero... pero... robaron a la Clave! Si los descubren...

-No nos descubrirán, Alec- lo tranquilizó Maryse, poniendo sus manos sobre los hombros de su hijo.

-Tu madre se encargó de montar una dramática escena al darse cuenta que la Clave había "perdido" el artefacto para rastrear a Aldergold- dijo Robert con orgullo- Jia incluso se disculpó por escrito con ella.

-Pero...

-Basta, nada de peros- lo interrumpió Maryse firmemente. Alec la miró preocupado, no quería que su familia fuera arrestada por su culpa. La mirada de la mujer se suavizó y tomó el rostro de Alec entre sus manos- cariño, no te preocupes por nosotros. No nos pasará nada. Ni a nosotros ni a ti. Ahora te lo podemos asegurar.

A Alec se le llenaron los ojos de lagrimas y le sonrió a su madre, lanzándose hacia adelante para abrazarla. Ella le acaricio la cabeza y le susurró al oído que todo estaría bien. Al soltarlo, su padre también se acercó y lo abrazó con una sonrisa, asegurándole que él se encargaría de que ese hombre no se acercara ni a 100 kilómetros de él. Alec se sentía tan aliviado, al menos ahora tendría la seguridad de que Aldergold no estaría cerca. Si, aun le costaría trabajo dormir en el Instituto, pero al menos ya podría andar por Nueva York sin temor a volver a encontrarse con él.

-Ya cenaste, cielo?- preguntó Maryse.

-Sí, hicimos picnic en el parque y aun estoy lleno- dijo Alec- me iré a bañar, estoy algo cansado.

-Bien, nosotros estaremos en la cocina- le dijo Maryse pasando una mano por la cabeza de su hijo. Alec asintió y corrió hasta las escaleras. Se sentía ligero, de pronto todo el agotamiento que sentía había desaparecido. Entró en su habitación y cerró la puerta tras de él, recargándose sobre la madera. Respiró profundamente y miró al rededor. Las mantas que habían usado la noche anterior estaban apiladas sobre una silla. Y el cajón de sus dagas estaba medio abierto. Toda la tranquilidad que había sentido hacia unos segundos se convirtió en pánico. Corrió hasta el cajón y revisó su interior.

Sus dagas seguían ahí, intactas. Tal vez alguno de sus hermanos había estado buscando algo ahí. Siendo Cazadores de Sombras no era sorpresa que tuviera armas en los cajones de su habitación. Respiró tranquilo, sacando las dagas. Tenía ocho en total, siete, ahora que Magnus le había quitado una, pero solo usaba tres. Las tomó todas y fue a sentarse en su cama. Suspiró fuertemente mirando el afilado metal. Su corazón apenas si se estaba desacelerando del susto. Sus hermanos no habían pensado nada al ver las dagas, pero eso no lo aliviaba en lo absoluto.

Una parte de él, una remota parte de él, deseaba que alguien le quitara las afiladas dagas y no poder torturarse nunca más. Pero otra parte, la mayor, le decía que necesitaba esas dagas para poder seguir. No sabía que haría si no podía tener eso para calmarse. Era dependiente de ellas, el único modo que podía huir de Aldergold. Escuchó pasos fuera de su habitación y ocultó sus dagas en los bolsillos de su pantalón. Sus padres estaban afuera, entonces, quien vigilaba a Aldergold? En donde estaría? Se puso de pie poco a poco, mordiéndose el labio y pensando en si le haría bien o no saber en donde se encontraba el tipo.

Fue a paso lento hasta el sótano, donde sus padres le habían dicho que habían ocultado el artefacto para localizar a Aldergold. Caminó lentamente, pensando en lo que haría una vez que se enterara en donde estaba. No sabía por qué quería saberlo. No le haría ningún bien. Dejar que sus padres se encargaran de todo era lo mas fácil. No involucrarse con Aldergold... Se detuvo al pie de las escaleras del sótano. No quería involucrarse en el asunto de Aldergold, pero ya estaba involucrado. No pasaba día sin que algo sucediera que lo hiciera estremecerse, o saltar, o sentirse sucio y débil. Todo era por Aldergold.

Él le había quitado el control de su vida esos meses en Islandia, y seguía teniendo el control de su vida ahora. No lo soportaba. Había fingido tener el control durante tanto tiempo que se había creído su propia mentira. Pero ahora se daba cuenta que no estaba mejorando con el tiempo. Magnus lo había hecho ver la realidad. Magnus tenía razón. Él no tenía el control de nada. Ni de sus sueños, ni de la cantidad de cortes en sus piernas. Todo era culpa del idiota de Aldergold!

Decidido, volvió a andar por el sótano buscando en todos lados el enorme globo terráqueo en el que se suponía vigilaban a Aldergold. Escuchó sonidos en una esquina del enorme lugar. Se ocultó a tiempo para evitar que lo viera su padre, se dirigía a las escaleras para volver a la planta alta. Alec esperó unos segundos y después corrió hacia el lugar de donde había venido Robert. Y ahí estaba, un globo terráqueo bastante grande que marcaba a la perfección toda la tierra.

Se acercó lentamente, buscando cualquier tipo de indicio sobre cómo funcionaba esa cosa. Y no tuvo que buscar mucho. Había un leve puntito brillante en Canadá. Perdía brillo a cada segundo, seguramente Robert había ido a asegurarse en donde estaba Aldergold antes de cenar. Alec no tuvo que descubrir como accionar el globo terráqueo. Solo vio el pequeño puntito brillante y supo en donde estaba. No estaba cerca, pero tampoco estaba lo suficientemente lejos.

Aldergold estaba en Kingston, Canadá. Justo en la frontera con Estados Unidos... y Nueva York. No estaba dentro del estado así que no estaba incumpliendo su sentencia. Aun así estaba tan cerca que Alec sintió como si se estuviera burlando de él. Se sintió furioso de pronto. Ese idiota solo lo estaba torturando. En realidad nunca había dejado de torturarlo, ya fueran sueños o recuerdos, Aldergold siempre estaba ahí, atormentándolo. Pero ahora, sabiendo que estaba libre y que sus pesadillas podrían volver a hacerse realidad...

Corrió hasta la biblioteca, a la libreta de contactos Subterráneos que debía tener todo Instituto, y buscó al Brujo más cercano. Saltándose, obviamente, al Gran Brujo de Brooklyn. Había unos cuantos en Manhattan, todos Brujos de baja categoría, pero cumplirían su función. Necesitaba un portal. Un portal que lo llevara hasta Kingston y de regreso. Tenía que cazar a Aldergold. Tenía que recuperar el control. No se molestó en tomar ningún arma más. Se dirigió a la salida y corrió todo el camino hasta el departamento en donde un Brujo llamado Quinn Russ vivía. Al llegar tocó el timbre una y otra vez, esperando que el Subterráneo se apresurara.

-Pero qué diablos... Nefilim?- preguntó el Brujo abriendo la puerta de golpe. Era de muy baja estatura y con unos cuernos de cabra enormes, mas grandes que su cabeza.

-Quinn Russ?- preguntó Alec solo para asegurarse.

-Depende, quien lo busca?- preguntó Quinn cruzándose de brazos.

-Ale... Albert Starkweather- mintió Alec. No sabía si ese Subterráneo conocía a Magnus, y no quería que nadie se enterara que un Lightwood había pedido un portal de emergencia a Canadá- me estoy quedando en el Instituto.

-Felicitaciones, y yo me estoy quedando aquí, mi casa, si me disculpas...

-Necesito un portal- dijo Alec seriamente, deteniendo la puerta que Quinn intentaba cerrar. El Brujo lo miró.

-Usualmente tienen que hacer cita para...

-Es una emergencia! Necesito el portal ya!- lo interrumpió el chico. Quinn lo miró, estaba en verdad desesperado. Podía ver la frustración y el odio en sus ojos. El Brujo suspiró, soltando la puerta.

-De acuerdo, pasa- le dijo, dando media vuelta e ingresando al lugar- pero quiero que sepas que cobrare una bonificación por el trabajo tan a prisa.

-Puedes cargarlo al Instituto- dijo Alec, planeando en como haría para que sus padres no se dieran cuenta de un cargo adicional a un Albert Starkweather inexistente.

-Y dime, Nefilim, a donde quieres ir?- preguntó Quinn señalando una pared de su departamento. Era una pared lisa sin ningún cuadro o decoración. Alec supuso que ese era su lugar designado para portales.

-Necesito ir a Kingston, Canadá- dijo Alec, y Quinn lo miró con una ceja alzada.

-Sabes que puedes ir en auto, no?- le dijo Quinn.

-No tengo tiempo para el trayecto en auto, harás el portal, o no?- dijo Alec comenzando a desesperarse.

-Ya va, ya va, no hay porque ser descortés... mas- murmuró la última palabra- algún lugar en especifico?

-Confederation Place Hotel, habitación 3024- dijo el ojiazul.

-No puedo enviarte dentro de la habitación, pero si afuera- dijo Quinn, lanzando su hechizo para abrir el portal. Alec observó la pared adquirir un brillo azul, y pudo ver el otro lado. Un pasillo bastante grande de hotel. Era el piso de las suites y estaba impecablemente limpio y exageradamente blanco. Observó la puerta blanca que ponía 3024 en letras plateadas y pasó saliva pesadamente. Aldergold estaba justo del otro lado de esa puerta. Se estremeció y dio un paso hacia atrás. Quinn lo observó- que pasa? Siempre no quieres ir?

-Necesitaré otro portal para regresar- dijo Alec después de unos segundos- solo iré un momento.

-Entonces lo dejo abierto?- preguntó Quinn.

-Puedes enviarme de regreso al Instituto de Nueva York?- le preguntó Alec. Quinn se dio cuenta que todo el odio, molestia y frustración que había mirado unos segundos antes, justo antes de abrir el portal, se habían convertido en pánico y terror.

-Puedo enviarte al callejón a un lado del Instituto- le respondió. Alec pasó saliva de nuevo y asintió.

-De acuerdo, hazlo así- dijo mirando fijamente la puerta del otro lado del portal.

-Bien- dijo Quinn y se apartó un poco, dándole espacio a Alec para que pasara. Pero el chico no se movió. Alec se quedó viendo el portal, mirando la puerta. Respiraba profundamente intentando calmar su acelerado corazón. Se preguntaba si había tomado la decisión correcta o si se había dejado llevar. Tal vez había sido solo un arranque de adrenalina y...- si vas a ir? O...

Alec lo miró con el entrecejo fruncido y luego se lanzó hacia adelante, pasando por el portal. Llegó al pasillo del hotel y miró al rededor. No había nadie más que él en el pasillo, y detrás de él, el portal aun abierto mostraba la calle en Nueva York, justo en el callejón enseguida del Instituto, tal y como lo había solicitado. Volvió la mirada a la puerta y respiró entrecortadamente. Tenía que hacerlo. Tenía que, o nunca iba a mejorar. Aldergold lo controlaría por siempre. Tomó un gran respiro y dibujó una runa para abrir la puerta.

Entró en el lugar con mucho cuidado y cerró la puerta detrás de él. El lugar estaba a oscuras, pero Alec sabía que había alguien ahí, podía sentirlo. Se movió con cuidado al tiempo que levantaba su manga para ponerse una runa y poder ver en la oscuridad, pero no tuvo que hacerlo. Las luces se encendieron, sorprendiéndolo, y Alec se giró rápidamente al sentir a alguien detrás de él.

-Alexander?- y Alec se paralizó...

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Ay Alec.. que tienes que andar haciendo buscando al diablo..-.- que creen que le pase a nuestro pobre Alecsito..? esperemos nada malo... actualizare pronto..! promise..!=D


	17. Control

Un capitulo mas..! un capitulo bastante difícil... bastante triste... me costó un poco escribirlo, pero espero les guste mi esfuerzo...! muchas gracias por toda su paciencia..!

 **Migf77:** es la peor persona que puede ser..-.- esperemos que no le haga nada a nuestro Alec... o mejor.. que Alec no se haga nada a si mismo...=( gracias por tu review..!=D

 **Penpaupau:** muchas gracias por leer.. me alegra que te guste..! espero tu review..=D

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

 **Control..!**

-Alexander?

Alec estaba paralizado. Aldergold estaba frente a él, había salido por la puerta que daba a la habitación y sostenía un cuchillo en la mano. El ojiazul se le quedó mirando, temblando levemente. Aldergold bajó el cuchillo y lo guardó, acercándose a Alec un paso. El chico intentó retroceder, pero no pudo. En su mente gritaba a sus piernas que se movieran, que hicieran algo más que temblar. Y entonces recordó cuando se había encontrado con ese hombre en las calles de Nueva York. Aldergold había tenido control sobre él en menos de un segundo. Apretó los dientes, se odiaba a sí mismo por ser tan débil. Se odiaba por permitir que ese hombre lo controlara aun ahora.

-Alec, que haces aquí?- preguntó Aldergold, mirando confundido al chico. Alec sintió ganas de vomitar. Cerró los ojos fuertemente intentando obligarse a retroceder. La voz de Izzy resonó fuertemente en su cabeza " _Eres muy fuerte, Alec"._ Alec quería ser fuerte. Quería demostrarle a Izzy y a él mismo que en verdad si era fuerte. Necesitaba probarse a si mismo que ese hombre ya no lo controlaba. Necesitaba hacer eso.

El ojiazul respiró profundamente e intentó dejar de temblar. Miró fijamente a Aldergold con furia en los ojos. Podía escuchar los latidos de su propio corazón resonando en sus oídos y cerró los puños con fuerza para que dejaran de temblar. Entonces se dio cuenta que Aldergold estaba junto a un baúl de armas. Vagamente se preguntó cómo lo habría conseguido, pero entonces se dio cuenta que no había pensado en su hazaña con mucho cuidado. No le había dicho a nadie a donde iría, no llevaba más armas con él, solo sus dagas. Podría quedar atrapado en esa habitación llena de armas junto a su peor pesadilla.

 _"Alec, corre!"_ gritó una voz en su cabeza, pero no le hizo caso. Tenía que ser fuerte, tenía que ser valiente. Esa había sido su idea, él se había metido en eso, no podía echarse para atrás. Si no enfrentaba a Aldergold ahora, nunca sería capaz de hacerlo, viviría el resto de su vida asustado, solo, pretendiendo tener el control. Metió la mano lentamente en su bolsillo y sacó una daga. Aldergold lució sorprendido, se tensó inmediatamente, pero en lugar de tomar un arma alzó las manos a modo de rendición.

-Tranquilo, Alexander. Vamos a hablar- dijo Aldergold con voz seria. Alec apretó los labios y apretó la daga en su mano, pero no hizo ningún movimiento hacia el mayor- nunca imaginé que te vería de nuevo en mi habitación, Alexander- dijo Aldergold bajando las manos. Alec sintió que iba a desmayarse al escucharlo. No deseaba estar en la habitación de Aldergold. En realidad no deseaba estar en ningún lugar cerca de él- pero me alegra que estés aquí, podemos conversar un poco.

-No tengo nada que conversar contigo- dijo Alec con la voz más firme que pudo encontrar, pero aun así se escuchaba quebradiza y con miedo. Acomodó la daga en su mano. El ojiazul vio a Aldergold mover un pie, como si fuera a dar un paso adelante. Sin siquiera pensarlo, Alec lanzó la daga hacia el hombre. La lanzó con tanta fuerza y tan rápido que el mayor no pudo moverse. La daga se clavó en la puerta detrás de Aldergold, a escasos centímetros de su ojo derecho. El hombre se movió un poco, mirando la daga que estaba profundamente clavada en la madera- es bueno que practicara mucho el lanzamiento de dagas, no? Otro poco y hubieses perdido un ojo.

Aldergold miró a Alec fijamente. La voz del chico era mortalmente calmada, no sonaba para nada a él. Sabía por qué lo decía, recordaba la primera vez que había "ayudado" a Alec en su entrenamiento, con las dagas. El ojiazul aun recordaba como Aldergold se había pegado a su cuerpo, y recordaba haber sentido el bulto en los pantalones del mayor mientras le indicaba como mover la muñeca al lanzar. Alec se estremeció y tuvo que tragar fuertemente para no vomitar en ese momento.

-Ten cuidado, Alexander- dijo Aldergold en tono condescendiente y demandante. Exactamente el tono que había usado durante todas las "sesiones" con Alec. El chico tomó dos dagas, una en cada mano, sintiéndose furioso. Aldergold no podía hablarle así, no mas, no podía hablarle de ningún modo. Al darse cuenta del movimiento de Alec, Aldergold intentó inclinarse para tomar un arma del baúl, pero Alec fue mas rápido. El ojaizul lanzó las dos dagas, aprisionando la mano de Aldergold entre ellas. Cada una había hecho un leve corte a cada lado de su muñeca.

-Muévete de nuevo y daré en tu muñeca- dijo Alec fríamente, tomando una cuarta daga de su cinturón.

-Que es lo que quieres, Alexander? Por qué viniste?- preguntó Aldergold mirándolo serio.

-Deja de llamarme así!- exclamó Alec apretando la daga en su mano.

-Prefieres que te llame Alec?- dijo el mayor alzando las cejas. Alec se estremeció.

-No- susurró, toda la seguridad que había sentido repentinamente al inicio de la confrontación se había apagado. Sus manos comenzaron a temblar nuevamente y apretó aun más la daga que sostenía.

-Que es lo que quieres de mi?- preguntó Aldergold tranquilamente. Su calma no ayudaba para nada a Alec, lo hacía sentirse incomodo, fuera de lugar. Como si no importara el hecho de que estuviera armado y listo para atacar, aun así, Aldergold ganaría. Carraspeó intentando recuperar la voz y calmarse.

-Que es lo que quiero?- siseó el chico- que qué es lo que quiero?!- repitió, su mente era un caos. Que era lo que quería? Después de unos segundos se las arreglo para decir- por qué?

-Por qué, qué?- preguntó Aldergold luciendo genuinamente confundido, y la furia de Alec creció. Apretó los puños fuertemente.

-Por qué me hiciste esto?- preguntó Alec apretando los dientes.

-Hacerte qué?

-No estés jugando conmigo!- gritó Alec, lanzando la daga en su mano y dando en el hombro derecho del hombre. Se enterró profundamente haciendo gritar de dolor a Aldergold. Alec se estremeció al escucharlo, pero esa vez fue por una razón diferente. El grito de Aldergold había sonado tan diferente a lo que estaba acostumbrado. El mayor hizo un movimiento para tomar la daga y sacarla de su hombro, pero la voz de Alec lo hizo detenerse- tal vez no sea una elección sabia. Te desangraras si no lo sanas pronto, y créeme que no te dejaré arreglarlo en un futuro cercano.

Alec sacó otra daga y la movió amenazante hacia Aldergold. El chico se sorprendía a sí mismo, hablaba tan claramente, sin tartamudear y con tono firme. Tal vez era un arranque de adrenalina. Tal vez en verdad era más fuerte de lo que creía. Tal vez al fin notaba que en verdad podía tener el control. Que en verdad podía llegar a superar a ese monstruo. Aldergold lo pensó mejor, en lugar de sacar la daga se sostuvo suavemente el brazo. El mayor siseó de dolor y comenzó a respirar agitado.

-Alexander, escúchame...

-No, tú escúchame! En realidad no quiero saber porque me hiciste esto. No quiero otra estúpida explicación tuya sobre tu "tratamiento". Estas enfermo, tu mente esta retorcida!- exclamó Alec moviendo amenazantemente la daga en su mano.

-Intentaba ayudarte, Alec. No podías controlarte- dijo Aldergold con voz cargada de desesperación, como si intentara hacer entender a Alec algo muy importante.

-Controlarme?- preguntó Alec, incrédulo, sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lagrimas, no sabía si era la furia o el dolor.

-No controlabas tus deseos- explicó Aldergold- intenté que lo hicieras, te di las herramientas, las oportunidades, pero no querías controlarte...

-No podía hacerlo. No me dejabas hacerlo! Tú eras el que controlaba todo!- gritó Alec, un par de lagrimas escaparon de sus ojos.

-No tenía el control, Alec. No podía dejar el tratamiento, tu lo necesitabas- declaró Aldergold seriamente.

-No- dijo Alec negando con la cabeza, mas lagrimas recorrieron sus mejillas.

-Te enviaron a mí para que resolvieras tus problemas de identidad y yo tenía que hacer todo lo posible para ayudarte- siguió Aldergold- yo solo podía hacer el 50% del trabajo. Tu auto control era el otro 50, pero nunca lograste dejar de querer el contacto masculino.

-NO!- gritó Alec llevando sus manos hasta su cabeza y cerrando los ojos con fuerza, tiró de su cabello bruscamente intentando sacar las imágenes que le llegaron de pronto.

-Lo entiendes, Alec? No era mi control. Tenía que hacerlo, por tu bien- explicó Aldergold- tu lo querías, lo deseabas.

-CALLATE!- Alec lanzó otra daga, aun con los ojos cerrados, sabía que no importaba si los abría o no, las lagrimas no lo dejarían ver nada. Parpadeó rápidamente hasta que pudo recuperar un poco su visión nuevamente. La daga se había enterrado en el pequeñísimo espacio entre las piernas de Aldergold, muy cerca de su entrepierna.

-Por favor, Alexander. Solo déjame quitar las dagas y podremos hablar- pidió Aldergold intentando tranquilizar al chico. Alec soltó una risa sarcástica y llena de dolor. Las lagrimas no dejaban de salir y Alec las apartó de un manotazo antes de sacar otra daga.

-Ya tuviste tu oportunidad para hablar- dijo el ojiazul, mirando furioso al hombre herido- yo intenté hablarte. Acaso te detuviste cuando te lo pedí? Todas las veces que intenté que me dejaras en paz? No prestabas atención a todo el dolor que sufría? Te importó siquiera estar destruyéndome?!

-Alexander, te repito que yo no tenía el control...

-Tú tenías todo el control!- gritó Alec deshecho. Hubo un silencio profundo durante unos segundos- yo no tenía nada. Tú me quitaste todo. Destruiste mi vida.

Alec sentía que sus emociones estaban a punto de desbordarse. Apretó la daga en su mano inconscientemente. Había comenzado a temblar nuevamente, temblaba tanto que temía caer al suelo en cualquier momento. Toda esa ilusión de fuerza y firmeza que había tenido hacia unos segundos comenzaba a desaparecer rápidamente. Se tambaleó hacia atrás y golpeó una pequeña mesa, haciendo que una caja de madera callera, vaciando su contenido en el suelo. Era pequeña, como un alhajero. No sabía por qué se le hacía tan familiar. Se inclinó con cuidado sin dejar de vigilar a Aldergold todo el tiempo. El mayor abrió mucho los ojos al darse cuenta de lo que sucedía y se puso a la defensiva.

-Alexander, por favor, hablemos- fue entonces que Alec reconoció la caja.

Todas esas fotografías. Levantó rápidamente las fotografías en el suelo y las metió a la caja, cerrándola y poniéndola bajo su brazo. Miró a Aldergold nuevamente y supo que tendría que irse de ahí. Ese idiota había ingresado al Instituto de Reikiavik a recuperar su preciada caja llena de recuerdos. Asombrosos para él, tormentosos para Alec. Quiso soltar la caja, sintiendo asco de solo tocarla, pero no podía dejársela. Tenía que irse ya o terminaría de despedazarse frente a ese hombre y quedaría a su merced. Se giró lentamente hacia la puerta, con la caja aun bajo su brazo- Alexander, espera!

Alec notó el movimiento de Aldergold intentando avanzar hacia él. Pero el chico simplemente se giró y lanzó la daga hacia Aldergold, atravesando su muñeca y clavándola en la puerta. Tras el grito del mayor, Alec salió corriendo rápidamente de la habitación y atravesó el portal. Al salir del otro lado se estrelló con la pared del callejón que estaba junto al Instituto y cayó hasta el suelo. Comenzó a sollozar fuertemente, soltando la caja y abrazándose a si mismo mientras veía el portal desaparecer. El pecho le dolía. Podía sentir su corazón latiendo descontroladamente. Escuchó voces cerca de él y se giró hacia la calle. Un par de personas caminaban tranquilamente mientras hablaban. Entonces recordó que seguía afuera.

Volvió a tomar la caja y corrió hasta el Instituto. Agradeció que todos estuvieran fuera, y sabía que sus padres estarían ocupados en el sótano o en la biblioteca, ocupándose del asunto con Aldergold. Sintió nauseas y apresuró el paso hasta llegar a su habitación. Al llegar, lanzó la caja debajo de su cama para no verla más y puso una runa de silencio en su puerta. Sus hermanos no vendrían esa noche, pero sus padres aun podrían escucharlo. Sollozó fuertemente recargándose contra la pared junto a la puerta.

Alec se sentía débil, sentía como si su cuerpo fuera ajeno a él. Los fuertes sollozos hacían que su respiración fuera errática y las lagrimas le nublaban la vista. Sentía que estaba a punto de vomitar. No podía controlarse, no podía seguir con ese falso control que intentaba darse. No tenía control. Hacía cuatro años que Aldergold se lo había quitado y aun no podía recuperarlo. El simple recuerdo del hombre lo dominaba.

Fue entonces que recordó que aún le quedaba una daga. Buscó lentamente en su cinturón y tomó su ultima daga. Había utilizado las dagas con las que se cortaba como símbolo. Había querido hacer que las dagas que le habían causado tanto dolor, le causaran dolor a Aldergold. Pero a final de cuentas no había servido de nada. Seguía sin tener control. Las dagas eran las que lo controlaban ahora. Intentó enterrar la daga en su muslo, pero el grueso pantalón de combate se lo impidió. Así que estiró su brazo derecho frente a él, cortando profundamente a lo largo del antebrazo, haciendo caso omiso de la humedad que lo bañó al instante.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Magnus estaba sentado en el sofá de su sala, con las piernas sobre la mesita de centro. Tenía una copa de vino en la mano y su celular flotando pegado a su oreja. No quería admitirlo, pero estaba impaciente por que llegara Alec. Le emocionaba que el Nefilim volviera a quedarse. Nunca antes le había pasado eso. Esperar con ansias que alguien se quedara a dormir en su departamento, y eso que era solo a dormir. Le había llamado a Catarina, de sus amigos más cercanos era la única que sabía que no se burlaría de él... demasiado.

-Júrame que no le dirás nada a nadie, Catarina- dijo Magnus al teléfono.

- _Por supuesto, Magnus. Suena a que ha pasado por muchas cosas, y obviamente ya te tiene embobado_ \- dijo Catarina del otro lado de la línea.

-Es un Cazador de Sombras! Un Cazador de Sombras _aún_ en el closet!- saltó Magnus antes de darle otro trago a su vino.

- _Sí, es algo nuevo para ti, pero él no suena a un Cazador de Sombras común_ \- le dijo Catarina.

-Es un Lightwood.

- _En definitiva no suena a Lightwood. Pero entiendo que tomes precauciones_ \- le advirtió Catarina- _con los Nefilim nunca se sabe._

-No tomo precauciones. Me preocupo- dijo Magnus soltando un suspiro- no sé en qué me metí. Quiero decir, pienso en él todo el tiempo, lo dejo quedarse en mi departamento, hago portales solo para ir a verlo.

- _Disfrutas pasar el tiempo con él?_ \- preguntó Catarina.

-Si- fue la respuesta casi inmediata del Brujo.

- _Entonces no entiendo porque lo piensas tanto_ \- le dijo Catarina- _es obvio que te gusta, que le gustas y..._

-Espera, espera- Magnus apartó el celular de su oreja y observó en la pantalla que Alec lo estaba llamando. Sonrió inconscientemente- Alec me está llamando.

- _Bueno, anda, contesta_ \- dijo Catarina sonando algo emocionada.

-Bien, te llamo después- dijo Magnus antes de pasar su dedo por la pantalla y responderle a Alec- hola, cariño.

- _Magnus_ \- la voz sonaba tan triste y débil. El corazón de Magnus se aceleró al instante. Bajó los pies de la mesita de centro y se puso de pie.

-Háblame, Alec- dijo seriamente.

- _Lo siento, yo... tú me dijiste que te llamara si... si..._ \- la voz de Alec se apagó y Magnus cerró los ojos con dolor.

-Por supuesto que sí, cariño- dijo el Brujo con voz suave.

- _No pude controlarme. Lo intenté, Magnus_ \- sollozó Alec. Magnus maldijo en su mente.

-En donde estas?- le preguntó el Brujo firmemente.

- _En el Instituto_ \- respondió Alec soltando un suspiro entrecortado.

-Están Izzy o Jace ahí?- Magnus se alejó hacia uno de los ventanales, listo para abrir un portal.

- _No... yo..._

-Voy en camino- lo interrumpió Magnus mirando hacia el ventanal. Suspiró, en esa semana había hecho más portales que en todo un mes.

- _No tienes que hacerlo_ \- dijo Alec en voz baja.

-En que parte del Instituto estas?- preguntó el Brujo sin prestarle atención.

- _En mi habitación_ \- respondió el Nefilim.

-Estaré ahí en unos minutos, Alec- dijo Magnus planeando hacer un portal a los jardines del Instituto. El permiso que Maryse, que era la directora, le había dado al estar sanando a Max, aun no había expirado, podía ingresar al Instituto sin problemas.

- _De acuerdo_ \- fue todo lo que dijo el chico, sonando aun más vulnerable que antes. Magnus colgó la llamada y se apresuró a abrir el portal. Llegó al patio delantero del Instituto y corrió hacia las puertas, se había olvidado por completo que aun llevaba sus pantuflas. Rodó los ojos ante el sentimiento de Deja Vu que lo invadió. Sabía cuál era la habitación de Alec. Max le había dado un tour por el lugar cuando se había aburrido mientras sanaba. No sabía si había alguien más en el Instituto o no, pero no le importó. Llegó a la habitación de Alec y abrió la puerta sin tocar.

-Alec?- preguntó mirando al rededor. Jadeó de sorpresa al encontrarse al chico sentado a un lado de la puerta, recargado en la pared y con las piernas extendidas frente a él. No llevaba camisa, pero Magnus no pudo distraerse con los perfectos abdominales del Nefilim, todo lo que veía era dolor. Una daga ensangrentada estaba en el suelo. Tenía largas y profundas heridas en las muñecas y a lo largo del antebrazo. Enseguida de la daga estaba su celular y una estela, también manchados de sangre. Alec levantó la mirada enrojecida hacia el Brujo.

-Intenté detenerme, quería detenerme- susurró. Magnus cerró la puerta y se apresuró a arrodillarse a su lado. Alec parecía perdido, justo como había estado en la acera, frente a aquella panadería- no puedo ponerme un Iratze. No puedo mover mucho las manos y... no puedo tomar la estela.

-Está bien, ya te ayudo- Magnus tomó el brazo derecho de Alec y puso su mano sobre la herida. Unos segundos y un poco de fuego azul después y la herida había cerrado por completo, dejando una rosada cicatriz. Alec pasó saliva pesadamente y apartó su mano del agarre de Magnus, intentando llegar a su estela. Pero Magnus lo detuvo- sanaré todas tus heridas.

-No tienes que hacerlo- Magnus negó con la cabeza sin mirarlo. Sabía que era algo natural que los Nefilim se pusieran runas, pero el solo pensar que Alec se infligiría daño a si mismo nuevamente lo hacía sentir nauseas. Rápidamente sanó el brazo izquierdo de Alec. El chico había perdido bastante sangre, pero Magnus no podía ayudarlo en eso, así que solo faltaba esperar. Se sentó al lado del Nefilim, dejándolo descansar. Alec abría y cerraba el puño ausentemente mirando hacia la nada- lo siento.

-Oye, yo te dije que podías llamar, recuerdas?- le dijo Magnus suavemente.

-Pero es tan patético- suspiró el menor.

-No, Alec. No lo es- intentó hacerlo entender el Brujo.

-Soy bastante patético, Magnus- dijo Alec soltando una risa que sonaba bastante anti natural- por qué te preocupas por mi?

-Alec...- comenzó Magnus, pero en ese momento el chico se movió rápidamente hasta quedar de rodillas y frente a Magnus. Sus ojos eran casi salvajes, abiertos enormes y desenfocados. Su cuerpo temblaba y sus mejillas estaban llenas de lagrimas.

-Te gusto?- preguntó el chico, su voz sonaba sin emoción, vacía.

-Por supuesto que sí- respondió, y Alec se movió hacia adelante, sentándose a horcajadas sobre el regazo de Magnus. Sus rodillas a cada lado de sus muslos y pegando su torso al del Brujo- Alec!

-A él también le gustaba, siempre me decía que era un buen chico- Alec seguía hablando sin emoción. Restregó su entrepierna contra la de Magnus. Quien era "él"? El corazón del Brujo se aceleró, comenzando a asustarse. Trató de apartar al Nefilim con cuidado, pero Alec movió su mano, masajeando la entrepierna de Magnus suavemente- puedes hacer lo que quieras conmigo.

-Alec, detente, tú no quieres esto- dijo Magnus tomando la muñeca del chico para apartar su mano. Alec se estremeció, mas lagrimas bajaron por sus mejillas, pero no se apartó. En cambio se movió hacia adelante, pegando su cuerpo al del otro.

-No importa lo que yo quiera- siseó el ojiazul, molesto- no lo entiendes? Puedes hacer lo que quieras conmigo!- dijo soltando una risa sin emoción, sollozando de vez en cuando- quieres tomarme las muñecas, o tenerme de rodillas? O puedes recostarte y decirme que hacer, yo haré el trabajo.

-Alec- Magnus sintió que su corazón se rompía en mil pedacitos al ver como el chico frente a él se quebraba. Sostuvo a Alec por los hombros, apartándolo con cuidado- escúchame, nunca tendrás que hacer algo que no quieras. No conmigo.

-Vamos- Alec no lo estaba escuchando. El menor se apartó un poco, solo para poder moverse y desabrochar su pantalón. Sus manos temblaban tanto que apenas si podía tomar el botón- se que quieres follarme, Magnus. No tienes por qué pretender que no! Soy bueno, lo prometo. Tengo mucha practica.

Alec era físicamente mas fuerte que Magnus, y el Brujo no quería usar magia para controlarlo de ninguna manera. Pero no podía dejar que siguiera ese camino de autodestrucción. Cuando Alec terminó de desabotonar su pantalón, lo bajó un poco y se lanzó hacia el frente, empujándolos a ambos hacia el suelo. Magnus, instintivamente, lo tomó de las muñecas para detenerlo.

-Alec, detente- dijo el Brujo con voz firme pero gentil.

-Por qué?- preguntó Alec en un susurro. Su voz sonaba rota, dolía escucharla- esto es lo que quieres, no?

-No, Alec, no quiero esto- por el comportamiento de Alec desde que lo había conocido, Magnus ya se suponía que el chico tenía un trauma sexual de algún tipo. Había pensado que su comportamiento era debido a la poca tolerancia de los Cazadores de Sombras hacia una orientación sexual diferente. Pero ahora, era obvio que el adolescente había sufrido de abuso sexual. No quería creerlo.

-Claro- Alec se apartó un poco, todo su cuerpo temblaba levemente- estoy sucio. Usado. Soy como una puta. Claro que no me quieres.

-Alec- Magnus tomó una de las manos del chico. Alec se estremeció, pero no tenía fuerzas para apartar su mano- no quiero esto porque tu no lo quieres.

-No importa lo que yo quiera- susurró Alec, soltando un sollozo.

-Es todo lo que importa, Alec. Nadie tiene derecho a hacerte nada que tu no quieras- aseguró Magnus. Alec sollozó de nuevo. Colapsó recargándose en Magnus, ocultando el rostro en su cuello y tomándolo fuertemente por los hombros. Sus sollozos eran tan fuertes, tan tristes, tan adoloridos, le partían el corazón a Magnus. Por instinto, el Brujo abrazó suavemente al chico y le besó la cabeza, dejándolo que empapara su camisa con sus lagrimas- estas a salvo conmigo. Te lo prometo.

-No estoy a salvo- susurró Alec entre sollozos y con la voz rota- nunca estoy a salvo.

-Alec- murmuró Magnus mirando la daga ensangrentada en el suelo.

-Él siempre esta aquí. En mi cabeza... en mis sueños... esta libre...

Magnus se estremeció. Se sentía tan impotente. Apretó fuertemente a ese hermoso pero devastado chico en sus brazos. Sintió que la ira se apoderaba rápidamente de todo su cuerpo. Quería partir el mundo a la mitad para que ese sujeto que había hecho sufrir a Alec ardiera en el núcleo de la tierra. Pero tenía que calmarse, tenía que apartar ese sentimiento o asustaría a Alec. Necesitaba mas información.

Pero antes de poder decir o hacer algo, la puerta se abrió de golpe. Alec no registró el movimiento, pero Magnus se giró rápidamente para ver al visitante. Jace respiraba agitado, parecía haber corrido un buen tramo. Los ojos dorados dieron con los de gato y Magnus supo que el rubio interpretaría mal la escena. Alec, medio desnudo, con los pantalones desabrochados, sentado a horcajadas y muy abrazado a un Magnus completamente vestido junto a una daga ensangrentada.

-Apártate de mi hermano!- gritó Jace, moviéndose rápidamente. La furia en su rostro casi llegó a asustar a Magnus, pero se apresuró a mover su mano y poner una barrera a su alrededor. Jace se estrelló contra una pared invisible antes de poder llegar a ellos. Alec seguía llorando, completamente absorto de la situación. Jace golpeó fuertemente la barrera una y otra vez con el puño- estúpido Subterráneo! Te voy a asesinar! Aleja tus malditas manos de él!

-Alec, cariño, Jace esta aquí- susurró Magnus al oído del Nefilim, pero este no parecía escucharlo.

-Esta medio desnudo, bastardo! Que le hiciste?!- Jace comenzaba a hiperventilar.

-No lo estoy lastimando, Jace- dijo Magnus tranquilamente, no quería asustar a Alec alterándose.

Jace golpeaba incesantemente con el puño aunque sabía que no podría romper la barrera. Su rostro estaba enrojecido y las lagrimas bajaban rápidamente por sus mejillas. Comenzó a mezclar suplicas con amenazas hacia Magnus. Iba de _"Por favor. Por favor. Déjame pasar. No lo lastimes. Oh Dios, por favor, no lo lastimes_ " y pasaba directo a _"Estas muerto, Bane! Déjame entrar! Voy a matarte, maldito bastardo!"_

-Alec, ángel- lo llamó Magnus. El ojiazul se apartó un poco, intentando contener sus sollozos, fue entonces que registró lo que pasaba a su alrededor. El sonido de la voz amortiguada de Jace llamó su atención y, al verlo, se apartó de un salto del Brujo, arrastrándose hacia atrás rápidamente y haciendo que sus pantalones se bajaran en el proceso.

-Alec!- exclamó Jace, sus ojos abiertos. Alec se quedó paralizado, con lagrimas recorriendo sus mejillas y los pantalones a las rodillas. Sus heridas recién cerradas estaban de un color rosado, y todas las viejas cicatrices en sus muslos estaban a la vista. Jace no quería ver, no quería creerlo, pero no podía apartar la mirada. Magnus se puso de pie y miró a Jace.

-Voy a quitar esta pared, pero tienes que calmarte. No lo lastimé- dijo Magnus claramente. Jace asintió, sus ojos fijos en las cicatrices.

-Se hirió a sí mismo- susurró el rubio, la devastación que sentía era palpable en sus palabras.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Jace ya lo descubrió..!:O como creen que reaccione..? que creen ke haga..? y cuál será el siguiente paso de nuestro pobre Alecsito..? espero les haya gustado y espero sus comentarios..=D


	18. Speak

Ohhh... actualizare este rápido por que el capi pasado se quedó demasiado triste...! Y porque me dejaron reviews súper rápido..xD no los haré sufrir.. aquí otro capítulo un poco menos pesado que el pasado..=D

 **Migf77:** me alegra tanto que mi historia cause tantas emociones en mis lectores..! soy feliz..! este capítulo es un poco más tranquilo, pero aun así difícil... espero que también te guste..=D

 **Cri Cri:** este capi no esta tan intenso.. pero es igual de difícil... ya verás que hacen Jace y Magnus con el desastre que es Alec ahora.. la caja... no olvidemos la caja.. va a volver en algún punto... por ahora aquí te dejo este nuevo capítulo.. espero también lo disfrutes..!=D

 **Penpaupau:** Jace nunca va a aprender a reaccionar mejor..xD el siempre salta antes de fijarse si hay en donde caer..xD Magnus, por otro lado, va a ser el pilar principal en la recuperación de Alec... ya ves que ya empieza a serlo.. aquí dejo otro capítulo esperando que te guste también y quieras dejarme tu review...xD gracias..=D

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

 **Speak..!**

Jace sentía que su corazón se le saldría del pecho, golpeaba desesperadamente la pared invisible que lo separaba de su hermano. Se le dificultaba respirar. Su mente no podía soportar ver a Alec así, su cuerpo expuesto y temblando debido a los sollozos, y abrazado a un hombre mayor. Nunca había visto ni quería ver lo que le había pasado a Alec con Aldergold, pero el solo hecho de verlo así le recordaba todo lo que su Parabatai había sufrido. Las pesadillas, todos esos meses sin hablar, el miedo. Todo eso volvió a su mente al ver a su hermano abrazado a ese Brujo.

-Alec, ángel- Jace apenas si escuchó las palabras de Bane, pero Alec si lo hizo. Al fin se separó del Subterráneo y se giró para mirar a Jace. Alec miró al rubio con los ojos llenos de sorpresa y terror. Y fue entonces que Jace las vio. La gran cantidad de cicatrices en sus muslos, las largas cicatrices en sus antebrazos, completamente distintas a las cicatrices de viejas marcas.

-Alec!- exclamó Jace, sus ojos abriéndose a más no poder sin dejar de mirar las líneas en la piel de su hermano.

-Voy a quitar esta pared, pero tienes que calmarte. No lo lastimé- dijo Magnus poniéndose de pie. Jace asintió sin dejar de mirar a Alec. Se dio cuenta que Magnus no había usado esa daga... Alec lo había hecho.

-Se lastimó a sí mismo- susurró el rubio, sus ojos fijos en las cicatrices.

Había muchísimas líneas blancas en todos los muslos de Alec. Vagamente recordó el Iratze sin sentido que había notado hacia unos días. Había estado completamente seguro de que esa baba demoniaca no lo había herido, y aun así lo había pasado por alto. Las cicatrices eran muy difíciles de ver, eran casi tan pálidas como la piel del ojiazul, pero eran tantas que ahora se le hacía estúpido no haberlas visto antes. Magnus tronó los dedos y Jace sintió que la capa de energía frente a él desaparecía. Dio un paso al frente, listo para correr hacia su hermano, pero la voz de Alec lo detuvo.

-Por favor, quédate ahí- suplicó Alec, su voz sonaba ronca y desesperada. Ya había reaccionado y se había acomodado los pantalones un poco, aunque sabía que era demasiado tarde.

Cada fibra del cuerpo de Jace le decía que ignorara la petición de Alec y que arrastrara al Subterráneo fuera de la habitación antes de pedirle una explicación a su Parabatai. Pero desde el día en que Jace se había enterado de lo que Alec había sufrido en Islandia, había hecho todo lo que estuviera en su poder para cumplir las peticiones del ojiazul, a pesar de que eran pocas. Jace sabía que durante esos meses en Islandia, Alec no había tenido el control de nada.

-Alec- comenzó a decir Jace. Alec miró a Jace, suplicante. Su rostro enrojecía mas y mas cada segundo, así que se giró rápidamente, dándole la espalda al rubio.

-En donde están Max e Izzy?- preguntó Alec, aun sin mirar a Jace.

-Max se quedó dormido en casa de Clary. Izzy se quedó cuidándolo y le dije que vendría a ver si ya estabas aquí, no respondías mis llamadas- explicó Jace, señalando el celular de Alec en el piso.

-Lo siento- se disculpó el ojiazul en un susurro.

-Alec...

-Por favor, vete- suplicó el ojiazul sin girarse- ambos, váyanse.

-Alec- repitió Jace, y Magnus se le unió.

-Por favor, al menos denme unos minutos- suspiró el ojiazul, bajando la cabeza. Magnus suspiró y se agachó para tomar la daga ensangrentada.

-De acuerdo, Alec, pero no me voy a ir- dijo Magnus suavemente. Jace miró a Alec asentir levemente. Magnus estiró el brazo, como si quisiera acariciar la cabeza del ojiazul, pero lo pensó mejor y retrocedió, avanzando hacia Jace- démosle un momento.

-No me digas que hacer, Bane- le dijo Jace mirándolo con ojos entrecerrados.

-Él no me lastimó, Jace- dijo Alec en voz baja sin girarse, pero ambos lo escucharon- por favor, necesito un minuto.

-De acuerdo- dijo Jace en un tono igual de bajo- voy a estar justo afuera.

-Lo sé- suspiró Alec. Jace siguió al Brujo fuera de la habitación y cerró la puerta tras él. Magnus inmediatamente movió su mano y un par de chispas azules dejaron sus dedos y dieron en la puerta. Jace lo miró frunciendo la cejas.

-Que hiciste?

-No quiero que Alec nos escuche si decides alzar la voz- escupió Magnus, toda la gentileza que había empleado en la habitación de Alec había desaparecido.

-Eres idiota? Qué tal si hace algo estúpido y no lo escuchamos?!- saltó Jace. Magnus rodó los ojos.

-Nosotros podemos escucharlo, él no puede escucharnos- le explicó exasperado. Jace asintió levemente y entonces se fijó en el Brujo. Para su sorpresa, el cabello de Magnus estaba sin peinar, nada de gel y ni rastro de purpurina. Llevaba unos pantalones negros ajustados y una camisa simple que ponía "BLINK IF YOU WANT ME" en letras brillantes. Por último se fijó en las pantuflas, Jace nunca lo había visto tan desarreglado, era obvio que había dejado su departamento a prisa.

-Por qué viniste?- preguntó el Nefilim al fin.

-Alec me llamó- respondió el Brujo secamente.

-Y por qué te llamó a ti?- gruñó Jace- lleva conociéndote un mes.

-Te diste cuenta por ti mismo en la habitación- le dijo Magnus calmándose.

-Por que se hirió- dijo Jace en voz baja. Cerró los puños con fuerza y se giró para quedar de frente a la pared enseguida de la puerta. Cuanto tiempo tenía Alec lastimándose así? Por qué confiaba en un completo extraño y no en él? Jace se sentía como un completo fracasado en esa situación. Volvió a girarse, intentando calmar sus emociones y pensar con claridad- por qué te llamó a ti? Por qué te confía esto?

-Es obvio que quieres mucho a Alec, Herondale- comenzó a decir Magnus. Jace lo miró sumamente molesto.

-Que esperabas, Brujo? Es mi Parabatai, mi hermano. Pero tú? No sé nada de ti. Como puedo confiar en ti? Como los encontré a ambos...

-Nunca dañaría a Alec- declaró Magnus.

-Eso no significa nada para mí- siseó Jace- te gusta?

-Qué?- preguntó Magnus, mirando a Jace sospechosamente.

-Le gustas?

-Jace...

-Él intenta pretender que nosotros olvidamos que le gustan los chicos- dijo Jace firmemente- nosotros le seguimos el juego porque no queremos que se ponga mal. Pero no toleraré que alguien lo fuerce a hacer algo que él no quiere y lo que vi... sé que él dijo que tu no lo lastimaste, pero que esperas que piense, Bane?

-No iba a forzar a Alec a nada- dijo Magnus en un susurro- Alec estaba... luchando...

-Luchando con qué? Quiero decir, se que él es físicamente mas fuerte que tú, Bane. Pero eres un Brujo jodidamente poderoso y él...- Jace se detuvo. Que le diría? Que Alec era vulnerable y era emocionalmente frágil? Alec era fuerte y valiente y desinteresado... siempre se preocupaba por los demás en lugar de por él mismo. Pero eso no cambiaba el hecho de que le habían pasado cosas terribles y que nunca había podido recuperarse del trauma. Antes de que pudiera continuar, la puerta de la habitación de Alec se abrió y el ojiazul salió a paso lento. Se había puesto una sudadera enorme y tenía las manos enfundadas en la bolsita de enfrente.

-Magnus, lamento mucho el modo en que me comporté- comenzó levantando la mirada. Se notaba que le costaba mucho trabajo mirar al Brujo a los ojos- no tienes que quedarte. Estaré bien.

-Tienes que dejar de disculparte, Alec. Y no voy a ir a ningún lado, te daré un momento con Jace y luego será mi turno para hablar- le dijo el Brujo. Jace quiso decir algo, pero era obvio que el ojiazul intentaba mirarlo a como diera lugar.

-De verdad no tienes que hacerlo. No te culparía si no quisieras volver a verme nunca- dijo Alec bajando la mirada. Magnus se adelantó y, con mucho cuidado, sacó la mano de Alec de la bolsa y la tomó. Alec se estremeció y cerró los ojos con fuerza, sonrojándose fuertemente. Por instinto, Jace quiso moverse para interponerse entre ellos, pero se contuvo. Tenía que recordarse a sí mismo que Magnus no lo lastimaría, al menos no mientras estuvieran frente a él.

-No te me vas a escapar, Alec- dijo en voz baja dándole un pequeño apretón en la mano- volveré en quince minutos.

-A dónde vas?- preguntó el ojiazul en un susurro.

-Me voy a pasear por la biblioteca, o eso pretendo. Espero no encontrarme con tus padres sin tener a tu hermanito como excusa a mi visita- respondió Magnus soltando a Alec y comenzando a caminar por el pasillo.

-No había nadie en la biblioteca cuando pasé por ahí- dijo Jace asintiendo con la cabeza. Esperó a que el Brujo se perdiera de vista antes de acercarse a Alec- me dejaras entrar?- preguntó, Alec seguía sin mirarlo, pero se apartó de la puerta para dejarlo pasar. Jace suspiró- Alec, tenemos que hablar.

-Ya me harté de hablar- dijo Alec inmediatamente. Cerró la puerta después de Jace y se recargó en la madera, su cabeza agachada y las manos cerradas fuertemente en puños.

-Hablar qué?- preguntó Jace- apenas si hemos mencionado algo de esto en los últimos cuatro años.

-Que carajos es "esto", Jace?- preguntó Alec de golpe, levantando la mirada enrojecida hacia el rubio- porque insistes tanto en hablar de "esto"? Quieres escuchar los detalles morbosos? Quieres que te cuente cada horrible noche que pasé en Islandia?- Alec temblaba de pies a cabeza- quieres saber todo el dolor, la humillación, toda la culpa? Adivina qué, Jace? Hablar no ayuda!

Alec golpeó con los puños la puerta. Jace quería mantenerse calmado, y no dejarse llevar por el enojo de Alec. Pero en todo lo que podía pensar en ese momento era en la cicatrices. Todo lo que pensaba era en cómo no había podido evitar que Aldergold lastimara a Alec y ahora que Alec se lastimara a sí mismo. Jace se adelantó y tomó fuertemente la muñeca izquierda de Alec, levantando la manga del suéter revelando las recientes cicatrices en su antebrazo. Alec jadeó sorprendido y tiró de su mano intentando liberarse, pero Jace era más fuerte que él.

-Y esto es mejor que hablarlo, Alec? Cortarte de esta forma te ayuda?- gritó Jace, apenas si podía controlar su enojo.

-Por favor, Jace- la voz de Alec cambió. Ahora era suave y sonaba asustado- suéltame.

Jace sintió como si el contacto con Alec le quemara. Soltó al ojiazul, retrocediendo lentamente mientras veía a su Parabatai pegarse a la pared y dejarse caer al suelo, tomando su muñeca izquierda y abrazándola contra su pecho protectoramente. Jace estaba horrorizado.

-Yo... oh, Dios, Alec...- murmuró el rubio.

-Él... él siempre sostenía mis muñecas por encima de mi cabeza mientras me... incluso cuando no me resistía- susurró Alec. Tenía la mirada perdida hacia el frente, no miraba a Jace; sus ojos estaban enormes y enrojecidos, con lagrimas a punto de salir.

Jace sintió nauseas, estaba a punto de vomitar justo ahí, en medio de la habitación de Alec. Había hecho la única cosa que se había jurado nunca hacer. Le había quitado el control a Alec, y de la peor manera posible. Se tambaleó hacia atrás, chocando contra la pared y deslizándose hasta el suelo. Se quedó sentado en el piso frente a Alec, uno en cada lado de la habitación, sin mirarse.

-Lo siento... Dios, Alec... lo lamento tanto- susurró Jace sintiendo que se le dificultaba respirar.

-Está bien, Jace- murmuró Alec, mirándolo al fin- se que no fue tu intención. Debo dejar de reaccionar tan... patéticamente.

-No es patético- dijo Jace rápidamente- no debí haber hecho eso.

-No deberías tener que tratarme como si fuera de cristal- dijo Alec- odio que lo hagas, pero supongo que no te he dado otra opción, cierto?

-No quiero tratarte como si fueras de cristal- dijo Jace- quiero ayudarte, Alec, porque eres una de las personas más importantes en mi vida. Me siento tan inútil.

-No eres inútil, Jace.

-Te has estado cortando- dijo el rubio, y Alec se dio cuenta que la manga de su suéter seguía arriba. La bajó para cubrir sus cicatrices.

-Se suponía que nadie debía enterarse- susurró el ojiazul, sonrojándose nuevamente.

-Por cuánto tiempo?- preguntó Jace. Alec se abrazó a sí mismo, ya esperaba las preguntas, pero aun así se estremeció al escucharla.

-Cuando aun vivíamos en Idris- respondió Alec en un susurro- unos días antes de que comenzara a hablar nuevamente.

-Cuando lo haces? Que te provoca hacerlo?- preguntó Jace, necesitaba comenzar a pensar en un plan de acción para evitar que Alec se siguiera lastimando de esa manera. Alec pasó una mano por su cabello, pegando la cabeza contra la pared.

-Cuando siento que pierdo el control, supongo... después de una pesadilla, o de recordar algo, o si pasa algo que me recuerda esos días... cuando las cosas son demasiado dolorosas y no puedo soportarlo...- soltó una risa sin gracia- casi todo el tiempo, supongo.

-Siempre usas una daga?- preguntó Jace con el entrecejo fruncido. Alec pasó saliva pesadamente pensando antes de responder.

-Sí, usaba esa daga porque era delgada y dejaba cicatrices pequeñas- confesó el ojiazul, soltó un suspiro antes de seguir- tenía varias, pero solo me quedaba la que se llevó Magnus.

Jace recordó la presencia del Brujo al escuchar su nombre.

-Como es que Magnus lo sabe? Se lo dijiste, Alec?- intentaba no demostrar lo dolido que se sentía al respecto, pero era casi imposible. Alec jugueteó con la tela de sus pantalones distraídamente.

-Es mi amigo, Jace. Lo descubrió por accidente- dijo el mayor- me he estado quedando en su departamento y... creo que debí suponer que lo descubriría.

-He vivido contigo todo este tiempo, Alec, y yo no descubrí lo que hacías- dijo Jace negando con la cabeza y bajando la mirada. Como podía ser tan fracasado como Parabatai?

-Jace, basta. Esto no es tu culpa- dijo Alec mirando como eso le afectaba al rubio.

-Pero tú crees que es culpa tuya, no?- preguntó Jace, mirando directo a los ojos de Alec. El mayor se encogió de hombros apartando la mirada.

-No quiero hablar de eso- dijo Alec rápidamente.

-Alec...

-Por favor, Jace- lo interrumpió el ojiazul. El dolor en su voz hizo que Jace se detuviera. Soltó un suspiro y se puso de pie, caminando lentamente hasta Alec y tendiéndole su mano para ayudarlo a ponerse de pie. Escucharon un leve toque en la puerta y se giraron. Jace recordó el estado en el que había estado Alec hacia unos minutos, cuando lo había encontrado con Bane.

-Alec, si te lastima...

-Te prometo, Jace, él nunca me ha hecho nada- aclaró Alec, mirándolo fijamente.

-Pero...

-Yo soy el culpable en todo esto- lo interrumpió. Jace negó con la cabeza pero no dijo nada, sabiendo que no tendría caso discutir eso ahora.

-Quieres hablar con él?- preguntó. Alec se mordió el labio- si no quieres hablar con él le diré que se vaya.

-No, no hagas eso. Tengo que hablar con él- dijo Alec, bajando la mirada y volviendo a juguetear con los hilos sueltos de su suéter.

-De acuerdo- dijo Jace, a pesar de que no le agradaba la idea- voy a estar en mi habitación. Ten encendido tu teléfono, si me necesitas solo llámame, o envíame un mensaje, vendré enseguida. Y quiero que le digas todo esto a Izzy.

-Qué? NO!- saltó Alec, mirando a Jace asustado.

-Por favor, Alec. Este comportamiento tuyo no es nada sano, y sé que se necesita toda la ayuda posible para superarlo- le dijo Jace seriamente, Alec suspiró entrecortadamente- necesitas el apoyo de las personas más cercanas a ti, con las que pasas más tiempo... yo, Izzy, incluso John, y aparentemente también Magnus. Todos necesitamos estar en la misma página para poder ayudarte- dijo Jace, Alec frunció las cejas bajando la mirada- por favor, Alec, piénsalo- después de unos segundos, Alec asintió casi imperceptiblemente, pero para Jace fue suficiente- vas a superar esto, Alec, pero no lo tienes que hacer solo.

-Jace- comenzó Alec, poniendo una mano sobre el hombro del rubio- se que ser mi Parabatai no ha sido fácil.

-Tú eres el que la tiene peor- rió Jace- siempre remediando los líos que causo por no pensar las cosas.

Alec sonrió también antes de tirar de Jace para abrazarlo fuertemente.

-Se que siempre estas aquí para mi, Jace- dijo Alec en voz baja- cuando las cosas se ponen de veras mal, pensar en que te tengo a mi lado me ayuda a seguir.

Al separarse, Jace asintió con la cabeza suavemente antes de abrir la puerta, sintió que sus nervios volvían al ver a Magnus de pie del otro lado.

-Voy a estar aquí al lado, Alec- le dijo claramente.

-Lo sé- respondió Alec con una pequeña sonrisa. Jace asintió y se alejó por el pasillo, sosteniendo fuertemente su celular en la mano. Lo tendría a su lado todo el tiempo por si su hermano lo necesitaba. Miró de reojo hacia la puerta de la habitación de Alec, preguntándose si había hecho bien al dejarlo con el Brujo.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Alec había sentido como si estuviera conteniendo una presa por los últimos cuatro años; una presa llena de emociones, sentimientos y dolor. Los contenía para que nadie viera lo dañado que estaba en realidad. Habían grietas, claro. Se le habían escapado algunas cosas a lo largo de los años; pesadillas, recuerdos, ataques de pánico, y el único modo que sabía cómo enfrentar esas grietas habían sido sus dagas. Las dagas le habían permitido remplazar el dolor y recobrar el control para poder ocultar sus emociones de todos los demás. Pero ahora las grietas eran demasiado grandes. La presa se había roto y había quedado expuesto.

-Podemos sentarnos?- preguntó Magnus. El Brujo estaba aun en la puerta, observando cuidadosamente al adolescente mientras este asentía y se dirigía a la cama para sentarse a la orilla.

Alec podía escuchar su corazón latir fuertemente. Le había confesado a Jace que se había estado cortando durante todos eso años y le había dado permiso de contarle a Izzy y a John... tomó aire entrecortadamente tratando de no pensar en lo expuesto que se sentía. Magnus se sentó a su lado, dejando un pequeño espacio entre ellos. Alec cerró los ojos. Estaba por exponerse aun mas, y con alguien a quien apenas si conocía. Pero no tenía alternativa. No después del modo en que se había comportado con Magnus hacia unos minutos.

-Le dijiste todo a Jace?- preguntó Magnus, finalmente, rompiendo el silencio.

-No tuve opción, no después de lo que vio- respondió Alec, abriendo los ojos.

-Y?

-Le va a decir a Izzy y a John- susurró Alec con dolor.

-Creo que es buena idea- le dijo Magnus.

-Tal vez- fue todo lo que dijo el ojiazul, encogiéndose de hombros.

-Alec...- el menor levantó la mano deteniéndolo, tenía que hablar antes de perder el poco valor que le quedaba.

-Lo siento, Magnus. Me pasé de la raya completamente. Estoy sumamente avergonzado por mis acciones y honestamente no entiendo por qué te quedaste, no tenías que hacerlo- dijo Alec rápidamente.

-Alec, no hiciste nada malo. Estabas confundido y asustado, era más que obvio- dijo Magnus negando con la cabeza levemente.

-Y estar asustado significa que puedo forzarte a...- las mejillas de Alec enrojecieron y desvió la mirada- no sé qué decir.

-Dijiste algo que me deja en claro que tienes oculto un secreto muy oscuro- le dijo Magnus suavemente. Alec volvió a cerrar los ojos con fuerza y se aferró a las sabanas de la cama.

-Como qué?- preguntó sin abrir los ojos.

- _A él también le gustaba, siempre me decía que era un buen chico. Puedes hacer lo que quieras conmigo_ \- repitió Magnus suavemente y Alec se estremeció- quien es "él", Alec?

Alec suspiró y abrió los ojos. Se movió hasta quedar con la espalda pegada a la cabecera de la cama y atrajo sus rodillas hacia el pecho, abrazándose a si mismo protectoramente. Magnus se quedó a la orilla de la cama, girando su cuerpo para poder mirar a Alec a los ojos.

-Su nombre es Gunnar Aldergold- dijo Alec finalmente. El nombre dejó un sabor amargo en su boca.

-Él es la razón por la que te has estado quedando en mi departamento?- preguntó Magnus y Alec asintió.

-Él es Nefilim también y... puede entrar al Instituto- murmuró el ojiazul.

-Que fue lo que te hizo, Alec?- preguntó Magnus lo más suave que pudo. Alec levantó la cabeza. Podía simplemente negarse a hablar y pedirle a Magnus que se fuera. Pero a pesar de todo, Magnus se estaba convirtiendo en una persona muy importante para él.

-Lo conocí cuando tenía catorce años- dijo Alec lentamente. Magnus se tensó, luchaba por mantener el rostro relajado para facilitarle las cosas a Alec- él vivía... era el director del Instituto de Reikiavik en Islandia y yo...- trazaba líneas con los dedos en las sabanas intentando calmarse- voy a decirte algo que nunca le he dicho a nadie fuera de mi familia- Alec estaba aterrorizado.

-Absolutamente nada de lo que digas me hará pensar menos de ti, Alec- aclaró Magnus firmemente. Alec lo miró algo escéptico.

-Cuando el Circulo aun estaba en pie, mis padres formaban parte de el. Fue entonces que comencé a darme cuenta que yo... que era... diferente- siguió Alec volviendo a trazar líneas con los dedos. Nunca había hablado sobre eso, se había jurado a sí mismo no volver a mencionarlo nunca, pero Magnus lo hacía sentirse seguro- mientras que Jace se sentía atraído hacia las chicas, yo...- Alec levantó la mirada hacia la puerta, su corazón latía mas fuerte que antes. Magnus tronó los dedos.

-Nadie fuera de esta habitación escuchará lo que digas, Alec- dijo Magnus y Alec asintió agradecido.

-Jace se sentía atraído por las chicas, y yo...- cerró sus ojos azules con dolor- yo comencé a sentirme atraído por Jace- susurró. Hizo una pausa y miró al Brujo. Magnus le sonrió levemente, asegurándole que estaba bien- estaba muy asustado. No sabía qué hacer. Sentía que estaba mal. Que era una mala persona por qué me gustaban los chicos.

-No hay nada malo en ti, Alec- aseguró Magnus firmemente- la que está mal es la sociedad, no tu.

Alec negó con la cabeza, cerrando las manos fuertemente en puños y enterrándolos en el colchón.

-Entonces Valentine se enteró y todo se salió de control- siguió Alec. Magnus se removió, acercándose un poco al chico para darle valor a seguir hablando- mis padres se enteraron y decidieron enviarme a Reikiavik, Islandia en donde vivía Aldergold que era... era psicólogo y... dijeron que era lo mejor. Que me ayudaría a cambiar. Pero no conocían a Aldergold, simplemente... me dejaron solo.

Magnus apretó los labios, molesto. Qué clase de idiota deja a su hijo solo con un desconocido en medio de la nada? Intentó tranquilizarse al ver a Alec temblar, no quería asustarlo. Quería tocarlo con todas sus fuerzas. Tomarle la mano o abrazarlo. Pero sabía que en ese momento no era para nada una buena idea. Alec lucía verdaderamente asustado. Sus pupilas estaban dilatadas y tenía una ligera capa de sudor en su frente. A Magnus también se le hacia difícil mantenerse tranquilo. Sabía exactamente hacia donde iba la conversación y sus emociones estaban por todos lados, yendo de tristeza a enojo y de regreso.

-Alec...

-No, si me detengo ahora nunca podre terminar- lo interrumpió el chico. Magnus asintió- Aldergold comenzó a ir a mi habitación por las noches unos días después de que me dejaron- siguió Alec en voz baja. Magnus cerro los puños fuertemente al igual que Alec- al principio hacia cosas pequeñas pero yo... yo no quería que me tocara, Magnus... lo juro! Él seguía diciendo que lo hacía por mi bien, que a mí me gustaba y que eso estaba mal.

Alec jadeó buscando aire, sentía el pecho comprimido. Magnus no lo resistió mas, Alec necesitaba un ancla, algo que lo mantuviera en el presente para que no se perdiera en esas pesadillas del pasado al recordar. Tomó la mano de Alec. El chico se movió bruscamente, pero Magnus no lo soltó.

-Alec, estas a salvo aquí- le dijo Magnus. Alec miró sus manos conectadas con ojos enrojecidos. Asintió levemente y se relajó un poco.

-No podía escapar. El lugar era como una prisión, no podía salir ni comunicarme con nadie. Cada vez... repetía lo mucho que me gustaba... que sabía cómo me sentía por Jace, que era una vergüenza. Y sentía esa vergüenza- miró a Magnus con los ojos llenos de lagrimas. Sollozó e inconscientemente apretó la mano de Magnus como si su vida dependiera de ello- poco a poco fue haciendo más. Forzándome a hacerle cosas, quitando mi ropa. Estaba tan asustado. Lo odiaba. Odiaba las noches. No sabía qué hacer- Magnus sentía su corazón romperse al ver a ese hermoso ángel quebrarse frente a él. Alec lo miró con las lagrimas saliendo de sus ojos lentamente- la noche... que él... maldición! Jace piensa que si hablo sobre ello me hará bien, pero no... no veo como funcione.

Sus ojos azules estaban enormes y brillantes, miraba a Magnus como si él tuviera la respuesta correcta. Pero Magnus, a pesar de tantos siglos de vida, se sentía inútil. Alec miró al mayor, las lagrimas recorrían sus mejillas libremente. Al hablar, sentía como la línea entre el presente y el pasado se hacía cada vez mas borrosa. Se dio cuenta que el contacto con Magnus era lo único que lo mantenía en el presente. Su corazón latía muy rápido. Se preguntó cuánto soportaría su corazón, esos últimos días habían sido un caos. Cuanto más podría soportar un corazón de 18 años?

-Puedo sentarme frente a ti?- preguntó Magnus en voz baja. Alec asintió levemente. Magnus se movió sobre la cama y cruzo las piernas de modo que los pies de Alec estuvieran tocando sus tobillos. Tomó ambas manos de Alec y las apretó gentilmente- Alec, no te voy a pedir que digas o hagas nada que no quieras, pero aquí estoy. Vine a escucharte, Alec.

Alec se mordió el labio inferior. Se había guardado su dolor por tanto tiempo y eso solo lo había llevado a la autodestrucción. Hablar con Jace e incluso con Izzy le parecía imposible, pero estar sentado ahí, junto a Magnus que le sostenía las manos, sentía como si hubiera una luz encendida entre tanta oscuridad.

-La noche que él... ese día comenzó a nevar. Recuerdo lo frio que estaba- miró hacia la puerta, como si temiera que el hombre en sus pesadillas entrara en cualquier momento- entró en mi habitación como todas las noches y... cerró la puerta con llave, nunca había hecho eso. Me había rendido a intentar huir, nunca lo conseguía. Las cosas que me decía, era como si me quitara todo control sobre mi cuerpo. Era tan patético.

-No, Alec- dijo Magnus, pero Alec no lo escuchó.

-Ya ni siquiera gritaba o pedía ayuda. Sabía que nadie me escucharía- siguió Alec soltando mas y mas lagrimas- él tampoco hacia ruido. Siempre lo miraba... mordiendo su labio. Esa noche me dijo que... que haríamos...- Magnus apretó suavemente las manos del chico y Alec lo miró agradecido, era como si el Brujo supiera exactamente lo que necesitaba para recordarle en donde estaba- me dijo que esa noche haríamos algo diferente. Que tendría que hacer algo mas drástico. Que era doloroso... yo no quería hacerlo. Intenté resistirme, intenté huir... pero solo me tomó y... tiró de mis pantalones. _Es por tu bien, Alexander._

La mirada de Alec se perdió, sus ojos se nublaron. Magnus lo observó fijamente. Las lagrimas seguían bajando por las mejillas de Alec y el chico soltó un sollozo, aun con la mirada perdida hacia la nada. Entonces Magnus se dio cuenta que Alec estaba atrapado en el recuerdo de esa horrible noche. Se movió rápidamente, tomando el rostro de Alec entre sus manos, quitando suavemente las lagrimas con sus pulgares.

-Alec, Alec...- habló firmemente mientras acariciaba sus mejillas intentando hacerlo reaccionar- oye, quédate conmigo, cariño. No estas ahí, de acuerdo? Estas aquí, conmigo, Magnus, si?

Alec sollozó. Miró a Magnus dejando escapar mas lagrimas, su cuerpo temblaba descontrolado. Jadeaba intentando respirar entre sollozos. Magnus se movió de nuevo y lo abrazó. El ojiazul dejó caer sus rodillas hacia un lado y dejó que el Brujo lo abrazara, ocultando el rostro en su hombro, humedeciendo la camisa con sus lagrimas. Su voz sonaba tan desesperada que los ojos de Magnus se llenaron de lagrimas también.

-Me enseñó lo que era el dolor esa noche, Magnus- dijo entre sollozos- era como si me estuviera robando el alma. Nunca se detuvo, Magnus. Rogar no lo detenía, así que simplemente deje de hablar- Magnus lo abrazó con más fuerza y Alec se aferró a su camisa. Sus palabras sonaban amortiguadas y entrecortadas debido a los sollozos- aprendí a dejar de gritar a pesar de lo mucho que dolía. Pero no podía dejar de llorar, nunca pude dejar de llorar.

Magnus besó su cabeza y lo apretó con fuerza. Alec sollozó de nuevo, se sentía tan diferente a todos los demás. Tan diferente a los besos de su familia, a los abrazos de sus hermanos, todos habían intentado reconfortarlo antes, pero nunca se había sentido como se sentía con Magnus en ese momento. Siempre había pensado en Aldergold como un castigo. Una cruel sentencia que había sido enviado desde el cielo para castigarlo por sus sentimientos. Pero, como era posible que mereciera un castigo cuando Magnus lo hacía sentir tan seguro? Preguntarle a Aldergold _por qué_ había sido un desesperado intento de creer que había otra razón para lo que había hecho.

-Estaba siendo castigado, no es verdad?- preguntó separándose un poco para poder mirar los ojos de gato del Brujo- él me rompió por qué no tengo permitido ser feliz. Pero por qué, Magnus? Yo solo quería ser bueno.

Magnus tenía lagrimas en los ojos y Alec se preocupó. No quería hacer llorar a Magnus.

-Eres bueno, Alec. Eres muy bueno- el Brujo sonaba tan desesperado por que le creyera, pero Alec negó con la cabeza.

-Nunca fui bueno. Y él... él se aseguró de que no valiera nada.

-Tú lo vales todo, Alec- dijo Magnus dejando escapar las lagrimas que se habían acumulado en sus ojos- voy a hacer todo lo que pueda para que te des cuenta de ello.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Izzy volvió al Instituto después de pedirle a Clary si podía cuidar a Max. La pelirroja no hizo muchas preguntas, sentía que algo pasaba con la familia Lightwood y quería ayudar de alguna manera, y cuidar al más pequeño había sido su tarea, lo haría con gusto. Cuando Izzy llegó al Instituto, se dirigió rápidamente hacia las habitaciones, seguramente John aun no habría regresado de caza, pero Jace había vuelto al Instituto hacia ya más de una hora y estaba segura de que estaría con Alec.

Iba dispuesta a regañar al rubio por no enviarle un mensaje diciendo que su hermano mayor estaba bien. Pero no pudo ni enojarse propiamente al ver el rostro de Jace. La puerta de la habitación de Jace estaba abierta y el rubio estaba sentado en una silla, con el rostro pálido mirando directamente su celular, que yacía sobre la cama. Lucía tan preocupado y agotado, como si hubiera recibido un golpe muy fuerte. Izzy pensó en Alec inmediatamente.

-Qué pasó? Jace, que sucede?- preguntó Isabelle entrando en la habitación del rubio.

-Ya llegaste- dijo Jace mirándola, como saliendo de un trance.

-Claro que llegue, nunca me avisaste si Alec estaba bien!- exclamó la chica exasperada. Un flashazo de dolor se dejó ver en el rostro de Jace, preocupando a Izzy aun mas- Alec está bien?

-No, no lo está, Izzy- dijo Jace después de unos segundos de silencio. Su voz sonaba tan triste que Isabelle estuvo a punto de correr a la habitación de su hermano mayor, pero Jace la detuvo- está en su habitación, con Magnus.

-Qué?- preguntó la menor sin creerlo. Con lo sobre protector que era el rubio con su Parabatai, no creía posible que lo dejara solo con Magnus- Jace, que está pasando?

-Será mejor que te sientes, Iz- le dijo el chico poniéndose de pie y cerrando la puerta de su habitación. Isabelle se dejó caer sentada a la orilla de la cama de Jace, esperando que el rubio soltara la bomba.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Magnus se había movido una vez más hasta quedar sentado enseguida de Alec, con la espalda recargada en la cabecera de la cama. El Brujo seguía abrazando al ojiazul, y Alec tenía su cabeza recargada en el hombro de Magnus. Se sentía tan natural estar en esa posición, pero Magnus sentía una punzada de dolor al recordar como habían terminado así. Su camisa estaba un poco húmeda debido a las lagrimas de Alec y sus propias mejillas tenían marcas de lagrimas secas. Mirar a Alec mientras relataba esos horribles acontecimientos había sido demasiado doloroso. No solo habían destruido su niñez, había distorsionado terriblemente su percepción de sí mismo, hasta el punto de llegar a pensar que no valía nada y que se merecía ese castigo por sentirse atraído hacia personas de su mismo sexo. Su corazón latió dolorosamente y Magnus volvió a presionar sus labios contra el cabello negro del Nefilim. Sintió que la luz de la esperanza brillaba cuando el chico no se tensó ni se estremeció ante el contacto.

-Alec, cariño, quieres volver a mi departamento?- le preguntó el voz baja.

-Estoy tan cansado Magnus- respondió en voz igual de baja- demasiado cansado para correr- Magnus lo apretó un poco, sabía que no se refería a la acción física de correr- te quedarías aquí conmigo?- preguntó Alec antes de añadir rápidamente- no tienes que hacerlo...

-No me iré a ningún lado, Alec. Durmamos un poco- Magnus tronó los dedos y Alec saltó sorprendido. Se miró a sí mismo sin creerlo. Ahora llevaba puesta una pijama de franela azul con blanco- Izzy trajo esto cuando estabas sanando del ataque de ese demonio mayor. Dijo que te la compró en Navidad.

-Le dije que no aceptaría ropa como regalo de Navidad ese año- rió Alec- estaba en una de sus fases de démosle-un-cambio-de-look-a-Alec esa vez- Magnus sonrió, de verdad disfrutaba el cambio de conversación. Era como si Alec hubiera descargado años y años de dolor. Se sentía como si fueran solo dos chicos que se gustaban y hablaban de la hermana loca- y que hay de ti? No puedes dormir con esos pantalones.

Magnus abrió los ojos sorprendido. Había pensado en dormir en una silla junto a la cama de Alec toda la noche. El Nefilim lo miró algo avergonzado.

-Tengo unos pantalones y algunas playeras que puedes usar- dijo apuntando hacia la cajonera junto al closet- los pantalones puede que te queden algo cortos, pero nadie te verá.

-Excepto tú, querido Alec- dijo Magnus con una pequeña sonrisa. Alec se movió y fue hacia el cajón, sacando un par de pantalones grises y una camisa negra holgada. "Que sorpresa" pensó Magnus alzando una ceja.

-Yo use esos ridículos pantalones que no me quedaban en tu departamento- le dijo Alec como si supiera lo que pensaba el Brujo. Magnus soltó una risita mientras tomaba la ropa que le tendía el Nefilim.

-Oh no, cariño, esos te quedaban perfectos- Alec le dedicó una adorable mirada confundida, pero Magnus no quería perder el tiempo en explicarle porque esos pantalones le quedaban tan... si, mejor no decirle nada. En lugar de eso, tronó los dedos y la ropa que había estado en sus manos apareció en su cuerpo, holgada y negra como todo lo que el Nefilim usaba.

-No quiero salir de la habitación, ni siquiera para lavarme los dientes- dijo Alec acercándose lentamente a la cama.

-Tus dientes sobrevivirán una noche. Vamos a dormir- le dijo Magnus con una ligera sonrisa. Alec se mordió el labio, pero asintió- puedo dormir aquí a un lado, si quieres- dijo Magnus señalando una silla al lado de la cama, pero Alec negó rápidamente.

-No, no voy a dejarte sentado toda la noche- dijo el ojiazul metiéndose entre las cobijas, Magnus lo imitó. Podía escuchar el corazón de Alec latir alocadamente. El Brujo se giró para mirar a Alec, quien estaba recostado de espaldas, mirando directo al techo.

-Estas a salvo conmigo, Alec- susurró el Subterráneo y Alec asintió.

-Lo sé- se giró el ojiazul mirando a Magnus- gracias.

Se removió lentamente hasta recargarse en el pecho del Brujo, dejando que Magnus lo envolviera en un abrazo. Magnus tronó los dedos nuevamente, apagando las luces en la habitación. Escuchó a Alec suspirar y relajarse en sus brazos y se sintió contento, como si hubiera podido saltar el Gran Cañón de un solo paso.

-Buenas noches, mi querido Nefilim.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Un paso tan grande para Alec no puede quedarse sin celebración..! así que no importa que sea miércoles, me voy a beber..=D espero disfrutaran el capi y que dejen sus comentarios.. muchas gracias por leer..=D


	19. Moving on

Oh muchas gracias por sus comentarios..!=D a pesar de que es una historia bastante triste, a muchas personas les gusta... somos masoquistas..xD Aquí tienen otro capítulo..! espero les guste también..!=D

 **Migf77:** muchas gracias por leer..! un pequeño respiro para Alec.. porque viene algo difícil...-.- espero te guste este capítulo también..! disfruta..=D

 **Penpaupau:** Alec va progresando a pasos agigantados desde que conoció a Magnus..! y vienen tiempos difíciles.. veamos que le depara el futuro a nuestro pobre Nefilim estúpido... disfruta y espero tu review..!=D

 **Cri Cri:** Jace es un muy buen Parabatai.. las fotos todavía tienen cierto protagonismo, ya veras... aquí tienes otro capítulo y espero que te guste y dejes review..!=D

 **Nicocupon:** la reacción de Izzy.. aquí esta.. y más de Alec... vienen cosas feas, pero todo sea por mejorar..! veamos qué pasa con nuestro pobre Alecsito..! espero te guste..!=D

 **Guest:** Magnus salva a Alec poco a poco..! y vienen muchas cosas en las que Magnus debe armarse de paciencia y ayudar a nuestro pobrecito Nefilim..! espero te guste este nuevo capítulo..=D

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

 **Moving on..!**

Isabelle quería gritar. Quería romper cosas. Miraba fijamente a Jace intentando contenerse, intentando no quebrarse. Las lagrimas saliendo de sus ojos dejaban marcas negras al correrle el maquillaje. El rubio desvió la mirada con los ojos brillantes. Decirle a Isabelle todo lo que había descubierto había sido casi tan difícil como enterarse él mismo.

-Jace, por favor, dime que estas mintiendo, no... no puedo...- Izzy tomó aire profundamente y se cubrió el rostro con las manos.

-Isabelle- llamó su atención Jace, haciéndola levantar la mirada hacia él- tenemos que ayudarlo ahora. Ahora que lo sabemos podemos hacer algo por él.

-Que vamos a hacer?! Cuantas cosas más nos oculta Alec?! Me siento una completa inútil, Jace. No tengo idea de como...

-Como crees que me siento yo?- la interrumpió Jace.

-No sé si en verdad te importa, dejaste que llegara tan lejos...

-Cierra la boca! Yo nunca quise que esto pasara! No me culpes por no intentarlo, Isabelle, no tienes idea! No tienes ni una maldita idea de cómo me he sentido todos estos años!- le gritó bruscamente, haciendo que la chica retrocediera y soltara aun mas lagrimas. Isabelle se dejó caer al suelo, enterrando sus dedos en su cabello, tirando de el desesperada. Jace sintió una punzada de culpa inmediatamente y se apresuró a hincarse junto a ella y abrazarla- lo siento. Lo lamento. Izzy, por favor, perdóname.

Isabelle no podía hablar, se quedó en el suelo dejando que Jace la abrazara. Apenas se había enterado del horrible pasado de Alec en Islandia, y ahora eso. La infancia e inocencia de su hermano había sido destruida, y aun cuando lo habían alejado de la amenaza, él había seguido sufriendo todos esos años, en silencio y solo. Era demasiado doloroso.

-Jace, por que tanto grito? Isabelle?- la puerta de la habitación de Jace se abrió con cuidado y la mirada preocupada de John estudió la habitación. Al ver a Isabelle en ese estado, entró rápidamente y corrió hasta ella, apartando al otro rubio y abrazándola protectoramente- aléjate de ella, que te pasa?

-Yo no... no fue mi intención...

-Que le hiciste, Jace?!- exclamó John, intentando levantar el rostro de la chica para ver si estaba herida. Nunca, jamás había visto a Isabelle llorar de esa manera, se había contenido muy bien al hablar con Alec sobre Aldergold, pero esto era demasiado.

-Lo lamento...

-Lo lamentas? Que fue lo que hiciste, Herondale?!- lo interrumpió el mayor sin dejar de abrazar a Izzy.

-No, John, fue mi culpa, basta- murmuró Isabelle, ocultando el rostro en el pecho del chico. John se calmó un poco, sin dejar de abrazarla. Esperó unos segundos para que la tensión en el lugar bajara un poco.

-Que sucede?- preguntó John mirando a Jace. El menor suspiró.

-Tenemos que decirle- dijo Jace cerrando los ojos para calmarse.

-Díselo entonces- murmuró Izzy con el rostro aun escondido en el pecho de John.

-Ya lo dije una vez, hazlo tu- dijo Jace pasando una mano por su cabello desesperadamente.

-No quiero hablarlo.

-Y yo no puedo repetirlo, Izzy...

-Por favor, alguien...- dijo John llamando su atención. Isabelle levantó la mirada hacia el chico y suspiró entrecortadamente.

-De acuerdo- dijo en voz baja, separándose e indicándole a John se sentara junto a ella. Jace se sentó del otro lado de Isabelle, los tres recargados contra la cama. Entre Isabelle y Jace informaron a John de los acontecimientos del día. Los tres se quedaron en silencio, llorando abrazados en el suelo de la habitación de Jace. Se sentían tan mal, tan inútiles. Alec había estado sufriendo todos esos años y ellos no habían hecho nada. Pasó un buen rato hasta que los tres se pusieron de pie y se lavaron el rostro, aun sin decir nada. Los tres respingaron cuando alguien tocó la puerta. Jace corrió a abrir, en caso de que fuera Alec.

-Jace, en donde está Isabelle? No está en su habitación- Maryse miró a su hijo adoptado fijamente, esperando una respuesta.

-Mamá- saltó Izzy rápidamente, parándose junto a Jace y mirando a su madre, molesta.

-Isabelle, necesito que...

-No me importa lo que necesites, cómo pudiste?!- exclamó Isabelle mirando a su madre con odio.

-Como?- Maryse no pudo molestarse debido a la sorpresa.

-Izzy- le advirtió Jace, mirando a la chica con los ojos muy abiertos.

-No, Jace! Me callé ayer por que tenía que enfocarme en Alec, pero esto... esto es demasiado!- exclamó Izzy sintiendo que sus ojos volvían a llenarse de lagrimas. Maryse la miró algo asustaba, su hija no lloraba, nunca.

-Isabelle, que sucede? De que estas...

-Cómo pudiste mantener en secreto lo que le había pasado a Alec?!- la interrumpió la chica, haciendo que Maryse jadeara de sorpresa y mirara a los dos adolecentes rubios, que también la miraban esperando una respuesta- lo enviaste a Islandia, solo! Lo dejaste con ese hombre al que no conocías! Y todo por orden de Valentine?!

-Isabelle... hija...

-En que estabas pensando?!- exclamó Isabelle y Maryse se apresuró a entrar en la habitación y cerrar la puerta.

-Isabelle, tienes que entender que fueron muchas cosas las que pasaron en ese entonces- le dijo Maryse en voz baja.

-Muchas cosas? Fue solo una cosa la que pasó. Mandaron a Alec a Islandia!- dijo Izzy. Estaba furiosa, sabía que el enojo no era por completo hacia sus padres, pero era lo único que tenía para desahogarse ahora.

-Y estamos sumamente arrepentidos por eso!- saltó Maryse intentando mantener la calma- no tienes idea de lo que...

-Debieron decírnoslo!- la interrumpió Isabelle con los ojos llenos de lagrimas.

-No podía decírtelo, no podíamos decírselo a nadie- le dijo Maryse sonando desesperada.

-Claro que podían! Así como se lo dijeron a Michael!- exclamó Izzy. Jace y John se habían apartado un poco, dejando a las mujeres descargarse.

-Isabelle, no era nuestro secreto para contar- dijo Maryse firmemente, sabía que su hija era testaruda y no se rendiría- Alec no quería que nadie supiera, lo único que podíamos hacer era guardar su secreto.

-Fue una decisión muy estúpida!- saltó Izzy soltando un par de lagrimas. Maryse suspiro intentando mantener la calma- se guardaron todo y no buscaron más ayuda esperando que todo se resolviera mágicamente! Las cosas no funcionan así! Alec...

-Isabelle- le advirtió John.

-Claro que intentamos ayudarlo, Isabelle- dijo la mayor con frustración- buscamos ayuda en Michael, quisimos hacer lo mejor para él...

-Lo mejor?! No han hecho nada mejor! Alec no está bien!- la interrumpió la chica. Maryse la miró con los ojos muy abiertos.

-A que te refieres con...

-A que Alec solo empeoró!

-Izzy, cállate!- gritaron Jace y John al unísono. Isabelle los miró, mas sorprendida que molesta. Maryse miró a los chicos también, ahora preocupada.

-Como dijo tu mamá, no era su secreto para contar, y no es nuestro secreto tampoco- dijo John firmemente e Isabelle lo comprendió. Sus padres no sabían nada acerca de los cortes de Alec. No tenían idea de como había logrado "mejorar" en esos años. Y estaba segura de que su hermano mayor no querría que les dijeran, al menos no sin su consentimiento- Alec hablara del tema con quien quiera y cuando quiera, no podemos divulgarlo nosotros.

Izzy se dejó caer sobre la cama de Jace, mirando directamente al suelo y con lagrimas silenciosas recorriendo sus mejillas. John se apresuró a sentarse a su lado y abrazarla. No había querido hacerla sentir mal, pero necesitaba que entendiera que no podían hablar con los adultos sin el permiso de Alec. Jace se sentó al lado de John. Los tres menores se quedaron en silencio, dejando que todo lo que había pasado ese día se asimilara en sus cabezas. Maryse suspiró.

-En donde está Alec?- preguntó la mujer después de unos minutos de silencio.

-Erm...- John miró a Jace.

-En su habitación- respondió el otro rubio rápidamente, dedicándole una mirada a John. Por supuesto que no le dirían a Maryse que Alec estaba hablando con Magnus Bane- quería estar solo un rato.

-Bien, déjenlo dormir, es tarde y necesita descansar- dijo la mujer dirigiéndose a la puerta- en realidad todos necesitamos descansar.

-Tienes razón- dijo John sobando la espalda de Izzy. Maryse estuvo por salir, cuando se dio cuenta de algo.

-Chicos, en donde esta Max?- preguntó girándose nuevamente. Si Alec estaba solo en su habitación, y John, niñero oficial del niño, estaba ahí... su hijo menor no podía estar durmiendo sin haber saludado a sus padres recién llegados.

-Erm...- John volvió a mirar a Jace en busca de ayuda.

-En donde esta Max?- volvió a preguntar Maryse seriamente. Jace se puso de pie con las manos alzadas a modo de rendición.

-Max esta con Clary, se quedó a dormir allá- le explicó el rubio.

-Max esta... por qué lo dejaron solo?!- exclamó la mujer, mirando a los tres adolescentes, molesta.

-No está solo, esta con Clary- dijo Jace soltando un suspiro.

-No me importa si esta con una niñera especializada, quiero a mi hijo aquí, con su familia- dijo Maryse cruzándose de brazos.

-Mamá, está bien- dijo Izzy, seguía abrazada a John y se notaba totalmente agotada- Max puede sobrevivir fuera sin nosotros.

-Cometí el error de creerme eso una vez, no lo volveré a hacer- murmuró Maryse, los tres adolescentes la miraron. La mujer fue hacia la puerta y la abrió para salir- alguien vaya por mi bebé. Robert y yo tenemos un asunto importante aquí.

-Yo iré por él, no te preocupes- dijo John, poniéndose de pie y ayudando a Izzy a hacer lo mismo.

Maryse asintió con la cabeza saliendo de la habitación. Caminó lentamente por el pasillo pensando en lo que había pasado. Alec les había contado todo a Izzy y John. Sabía que el hecho de que Aldergold estuviera libre iba a afectar a Alec, pero nunca pensó que tanto. Durante esos años, Alec había mejorado, o al menos lo había intentado y ellos lo habían apoyado lo mejor que podían. Ahora pensaba que tal vez no había sido suficiente.

Llegó a la puerta de la habitación de Alec y tocó levemente, solo quería asegurarse de que su hijo estuviera bien. Al no recibir respuesta, entreabrió la puerta con cuidado. La habitación estaba a oscuras y podía ver un bulto en la cama. Pensó en entrar, pero al abrir la puerta un poco más, la madera rechinó y Alec se removió. Maryse lo pensó mejor y cerró la puerta con cuidado, dejando a su hijo descansar después de un día tan pesado. Suspiró dirigiéndose al sótano a hacer lo único que sabía ayudaría a Alec. Vigilar a Aldergold y esperar que rompiera cualquier ley por más insignificante que fuera para volver a encerrarlo en la ciudad de hueso.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Magnus medio abrió un ojo al escuchar un leve toque en la puerta. Parpadeó rápidamente intentando despertar por completo. Se removió intentando tallarse los ojos con la mano, pero se encontró con que su brazo estaba atrapado debajo del chico en su cama. No, no era su cama, era la cama de Alec. El ojiazul estaba acomodado a su lado, con el rostro enterrado en el pecho de Magnus. El Brujo acarició su cabello sonriendo tristemente. Se veía tan tranquilo, como si el mundo no hubiese sido totalmente cruel con él.

-Alec?- escuchó una voz femenina en la puerta. Magnus supo enseguida que se trataba de Isabelle. Suspiró y se levantó con cuidado de no despertar a Alec. Abrió la puerta sin hacer ruido y se encontró con Isabelle. Seguía llevando la misma ropa del día anterior y se notaba que no había dormido para nada. Al ver a Magnus lució un poco alarmada, mirando en el interior de la habitación hacia Alec, que seguía plácidamente dormido- te quedaste a dormir?

-Si, algún problema con eso?- respondió Magnus firmemente. Izzy siguió mirando a Alec. Negó con la cabeza al darse cuenta que su hermano estaba bien.

-No, creo que eres bueno para él- dijo la chica entrando en la habitación. Alec hizo un pequeño sonido con la garganta y se removió, abriendo un poco los ojos. Se sentó en la cama lentamente, pasándose una mano por el cabello. Parpadeó un par de veces antes de darse cuenta que había dos personas en su habitación. Se alarmó un poco y su postura relajada se tensó.

-Hola- sonrió Magnus y Alec se sonrojó.

-Que está pasando?- preguntó el chico con voz adormilada.

-Tu hermana me despertó con su escándalo- respondió Magnus, Isabelle rodó los ojos antes de acercarse a la cama.

-Como te sientes?- le preguntó a su hermano, sentándose a su lado.

-Estoy bien, supongo- respondió Alec, mirando de su hermana al Brujo. Magnus se movió hasta que dar recargado contra la mesita de noche.

-Jace me contó todo- dijo Izzy con cuidado. Alec se tensó aun mas, su rostro enrojeciendo a más no poder. La chica tomó su mano con cuidado- oye, no tienes nada de qué avergonzarte.

-Estoy tan cansado- dijo el Nefilim soltando una risa vacía.

-Lo sé, pero quiero que sepas que no estás solo en esto, de acuerdo?- le dijo claramente y Alec asintió, poniéndose de pie. Sus ojos azules dieron con las manchas de sangre seca en el piso y su teléfono aun ensangrentado.

-Diablos- maldijo Magnus en voz baja. Se había quedado dormido la noche anterior antes de deshacerse de las evidencias de los horrores de la noche anterior. Magnus tronó los dedos, desapareciendo la sangre y limpiando el celular.

-Espera, usaste una daga?- preguntó Isabelle mirando el punto donde había estado la sangre seca. Alec se estremeció pero asintió levemente- tenías dagas en tus cajones, eran varias.

-Ocho- le dijo Alec en voz baja. Isabelle se puso de pie rápidamente, dirigiéndose al cajón en donde había visto las dagas anteriormente- ya no están ahí, ya no me queda ninguna.

-Me deshice de la de ayer- le dijo Magnus mirando a Alec. El chico asintió sin saber si mostrarse agradecido o no.

-Y las demás?- preguntó Isabelle, no quería desconfiar de su hermano, pero no se arriesgaría a que volviera a dañarse.

-Ya no las tengo- respondió Alec bajando la mirada. Izzy miró a Magnus, pero el Brujo se encogió de hombros, él no había desaparecido las demás dagas.

-Alec, que...

-Magnus se quedó con una hace días, y también con la que utilice ayer- la interrumpió Alec rápidamente, pasó saliva antes de seguir- las otras... otras seis, las lance ayer.

-Las lanzaste? A donde las lanzaste?- preguntó la chica volviendo a sentarse junto a su hermano. Alec respiró profundamente, levantando la mirada hacia Magnus.

-El día que me encontraste frente a la panadería- le dijo al Brujo, Magnus asintió, nunca podría olvidar esa imagen- ese día me encontré con Aldergold en la calle.

-Qué?- preguntó Izzy, no tenía conocimiento de lo que había pasado en esa panadería, pero nada que incluyera a Aldergold era bueno para su hermano.

-Me congelé. Como si alguien me hubiera paralizado. Él volvía a tener el control...- murmuró bajando la mirada.

-Alec- comenzó a decir Isabelle, pero Alec negó con la cabeza.

-Me dijo un par de cosas y lo siguiente que supe fue que me estaba desangrando en la acera- Izzy jadeó, cubriéndose la boca con una mano. Alec no le prestó atención y siguió hablando- anoche, cuando volví de Central Park me sentí tan patético. No quería que siguiera teniendo el control de mi vida- soltó una risa triste- quería probarme a mí mismo que no lo hacía. Así que decidí confrontarlo.

-Confrontarlo? Alec, ese hombre...

-Estaba en Canadá, no muy lejos, de hecho- la interrumpió el ojiazul- tuve que acudir a un Brujo y cargar el pago al Instituto, pero fui. Encontré a Aldergold y utilice mis dagas en él- Isabelle le sonrió ampliamente, con los ojos brillantes, pero el rostro de Alec volvió a palidecer- y después me descontrole por completo y... bueno, ya viste el resultado, Magnus.

Magnus se acercó a él, acercando sus manos al rostro de Alec.

-Puedo?- preguntó antes de tocarlo. Alec asintió tímidamente y Magnus le tomó le rostro suavemente, acercándose y besando su frente dulcemente. Alec, en lugar de apartarse, pareció derretirse ante el contacto. Isabelle los observó detenidamente- se que no lo parece, pero ayer diste un paso enorme al confrontarlo, Alec.

-A pesar de que después usé la ultima daga en mis brazos?- preguntó el menor sarcásticamente.

-No hay una cura mágica para esto, Alec- le dijo Magnus mirándolo a los ojos- créeme que de haberlo, haría lo imposible por dártela.

Alec asintió levemente, inclinándose hacia el Brujo. Magnus lo abrazó suavemente, sintiendo el corazón de Alec latir desbocado. Sabía que Alec estaba asustado. Asustado por confiar en Magnus del modo que lo hacía... porque comenzaba a depender emocionalmente de él. Magnus lo apretó un poco más fuerte, no iba a decepcionarlo. Miró por encima del hombro del chico y miró a Isabelle.

La Nefilim había desviado la mirada para darles un poco de privacidad y se inclinó para tomar el celular de Alec del suelo, pero algo brillando debajo de la cama del chico llamó su atención. Se aseguraría de que no ocultara mas dagas en su habitación. Sacó una pequeña caja de debajo de la cama y la estudió. Nunca la había visto, y no pesaba mucho. La abrió con cuidado solo para asegurarse de que no hubiera armas ocultas ahí dentro.

-No!- el grito de Alec la sorprendió y no pudo apartarse a tiempo cuando Alec se le lanzó encima. Los hermanos perdieron el equilibrio y cayeron al suelo.

-Ouch! Alec!- se quejó la chica, pero guardó silencio al ver lo que contenía la caja. El ojaizul se lanzó al suelo y cubrió el montón de fotografías que habían salido de la caja y las guardó a prisa. Magnus se quedó en donde estaba sin saber que ocurría. Alec cerró la caja con fuerza y la abrazó contra el pecho, estaba rojo hasta las orejas. Izzy se cubrió la boca con una mano- tomó... tomó fotografías...

-Alec?- preguntó Magnus al ver que el chico comenzaba a temblar, aun abrazando la caja. El ojiazul negó con la cabeza, moviéndose rápidamente y metiendo la caja en uno de los cajones de su armario.

-No quiero hablar de eso- dijo Alec rápidamente sin atreverse a mirarlos. Magnus entrecerró los ojos. Se había mantenido tranquilo toda la noche anterior, intentando contener la furia que le provocaba el solo pensar en ese horrible hombre. Quería concentrarse en Alec y solo en él, pero se le estaba dificultando cada vez mas.

-Como supiste en donde encontrar a ese hombre, Alec?- preguntó Magnus seriamente, sin darse cuenta que pequeñas chispas azules salían de las yemas de sus dedos.

-Mis padres... lo tienen vigilado con un artefacto en el sótano- dijo Alec negando con la cabeza.

-Artefacto en el sótano?- preguntó Isabelle preocupada.

-Sí, que sucede?- Alec miró a su hermana fijamente, Isabelle casi nunca se preocupaba por algo.

-Llegó un mensaje de fuego hace rato, era de la Cónsul- explicó Izzy- dijeron que vendrían a investigar algo al Instituto, pero mamá parecía preocupada.

-Qué? Cuando vendrán?- preguntó Alec mirando a su hermana con preocupación. Sus padres le habían dicho que no se preocupara por el robo del globo terráqueo, pero sabía que no sería tan fácil mantener vigilado a Aldergold.

-No lo sé, solo vi...- alguien abrió la puerta de golpe y los tres ocupantes de la habitación se giraron hacia ahí. Miraron a John, con semblante preocupado, entrar en la habitación.

-Tenemos un par de problemas abajo, y como siempre, Jace no es de ayuda y Max me va a seguir si lo dejo solo- dijo John rápidamente empujando al niño dentro de la habitación de Alec.

-Qué pasa?- preguntó Izzy acercándose a los recién llegados.

-La Cónsul Penhallow y otro miembro de la Clave están abajo acusando a sus padres de haber robado algo- explicó John mirando de Izzy a Alec. Ambos jadearon de sorpresa.

-Es tonto! Mamá y papá nunca robarían nada- dijo Max rodando los ojos. Alec se mordió el labio inferior, girándose para que su hermanito no viera su expresión.

-Lo sabemos, Max, pero no puedes ir a dar ese argumento- le dijo John intentando convencer al niño.

-Por qué no? Es válido- dijo Max encogiéndose de hombros- mamá y papá siempre han hecho lo que les dicen. Que si la Clave los manda a juicio, que si los manda a otro país, que si tienen que mandar todos esos interminables exámenes para comprobar mi educación...

-Max tiene un buen punto- dijo Izzy, interrumpiendo a John. Magnus se había quedado un poco apartado, ese era un asunto familiar.

-Claro que lo tengo- dijo el niño alzando la barbilla a pesar de no tener ni idea de cuál era su punto.

-Si vamos todos probablemente...

-No- la voz de Alec fue tan firme que los otros cuatro se giraron hacia él. Alec miraba su closet, mas específicamente, el cajón en donde había guardado la caja de Aldergold. Había tomado una decisión. Quería cambiar, había dado muchos pasos enormes en los últimos días, pero no era suficiente. Tenía que terminar con eso, tenía que recuperar su vida. Ahora estaba seguro que sí podría hacerlo. Se giró hacia los demás con sus ojos llenos de determinación- en donde están?

-En la biblioteca- respondió John inmediatamente.

-Tengo que hablar con mis padres- dijo Alec saliendo rápidamente de la habitacion, ignorando la sorpresa de los demás.

-Alec, espérame!- saltó Izzy siguiendo a Alec rápidamente, John estuvo a punto de salir corriendo también, pero Max le ganó y estuvo por salir de la habitación, de no ser porque el rubio lo tomó por el cuello de su camisa.

-Max, quédate aquí- le dijo John seriamente.

-Pero...

-Max- lo interrumpió John, implorante.

-Quédate conmigo, pequeño- dijo Magnus poniendo una mano en la cabeza del niño- te divertirás mas conmigo que con las platicas aburridas de los mayores.

-No tienes como 1000 años?- le preguntó Max alzando una ceja. Magnus lo miró con ojos entrecerrados ignorando la risa mal disimulada de John.

-Y también tengo chocolates- dijo el Brujo tronando los dedos y apareciendo una barra de chocolate- pero claro, entiendo que quieras ir con los... "jóvenes".

-Me quedo- el dijo Max a John, antes de girarse y seguir a Magnus hacia el escritorio de Alec.

-No le des chocolates tan temprano- dijo John antes de salir a prisa siguiendo a los Lightwood. Cuando John llegó a la biblioteca, Alec ya tenía a los tres adultos del Instituto sentados frente a él, al igual que a la Cónsul Penhallow y a un tipo robusto de cabello castaño junto a ella. Su Parabatai y hermana estaban a su espalda, dándole apoyo. John entró en silencio y se paró también detrás de Alec.

-Alec, que quieres decir con eso?- preguntó la Cónsul Penhallow, mirando de los padres Lightwood al chico una y otra vez.

-Quiero decir que quiero que encierren a Aldergold de nuevo- declaró el chico con voz tan firme que se sorprendió a él mismo.

-No tenemos razón alguna para...

-La tendrán- interrumpió el chico, mirando desafiante a la Cónsul. todos los habitantes del Instituto se miraron entre ellos.

-Pero Alec, para eso tendrías que...

-Voy a declarar- interrumpió el chico a su padre. Toda la familia abrió la boca sorprendida. Jia y el otro sujeto de la Clave seguían sin entender- quiero que Aldergold vuelva a la Ciudad de Hueso y no salga nunca. Voy a asistir al juicio y testificar. Incluso... incluso tomaré la espada mortal de ser necesario.

-Alec...- murmuró Maryse poniéndose de pie y acercándose a su hijo.

-No puedo vivir así, mamá- dijo el ojiazul mirando a su madre- no puedo vivir con miedo a que ese hombre pueda entrar en el Instituto.

-Alec, tus padres han intentado que encerremos a Aldergold todo este tiempo, pero no podemos hacerlo porque no hay pruebas de que él haya hecho algo- dijo Jia poniéndose de pie también.

-Lo sé, yo no quería que nadie lo supiera- dijo Alec volviendo su mirada a la Cónsul- todo lo del juicio contra Aldergold se perdió en el incendio y no muchos sabían del asunto porque yo así lo pedí. No quería...

-Alec- murmuró Robert, poniéndose de pie y parándose junto a su hijo, pero Alec lo detuvo con un ademan de su mano, tenía que hacer esto. No podía seguir viviendo con miedo.

-Aldergold abusó de mi cuando era menor- dijo Alec mirando a Jia fijamente. La biblioteca quedó en completo silencio, los ojos de la Cónsul y el otro hombre se abrieron como platos. Alec temblaba levemente y tenía los ojos llenos de lagrimas- Aldergold era el director del Instituto de Reikiavik, y viví en Islandia hace unos años y... él me... él...

-Entiendo- lo interrumpió Jia poniéndose de pie- no tienes que contar nada aquí, Alec. Puedes esperar al juicio.

-Al juicio?- preguntó Michael mirando a Jia. Habían estado tantos días intentando reabrir el caso de Aldergold por cualquier cosa y Jia se había rehusado.

-Ahora entiendo porque les urgía tanto encerrarlo de nuevo. Y lo que Alec acaba de decir es suficiente para encerrarlo, créanme, nada me gustaría más que eso- dijo la Cónsul soltando un suspiro- pero la Clave no lo aceptará si no hay un juicio.

-Mientras lo encierren no me importa que haya diez juicios- dijo Alec en voz baja. Jia se acercó al chico, preocupada. Se sentía tan mal y tan culpable de haberlo hecho sufrir esos días.

-Alec, lo siento mucho, no tenía idea...

-No fue su culpa- le dijo Alec mirando al suelo- yo no quería que nadie supiera, me daba vergüenza.

-No debes avergonzarte, cielo- dijo Maryse pasando un brazo por sus hombros.

-Tu madre tiene razón- dijo Jia haciéndole una indicación a su acompañante, quien se apresuró a enviar un mensaje de fuego a Alicante para que abrieran un portal para ellos- lo que haces requiere de mucho valor, Alec. Deberías estar orgulloso.

-Todos lo estamos- dijo Robert, mirando a su hijo. Michael y Maryse asintieron, al igual que los tres jóvenes Nefilim detrás de ellos. El portal se abrió en una de las paredes y la Cónsul y el otro hombre se apresuraron a acercarse.

-Prepararemos todo- dijo Jia a Michael mientras se despedían- tendremos listo el juicio en cuanto traigan a Aldergold.

-Traigan?- preguntó Michael.

-No les molestará capturarlo ustedes mismos, o si?- preguntó Jia antes de girarse para pasar por el portal. Michael y Robert se miraron y asintieron, nada lo disfrutarían más que capturar al idiota de Aldergold. El portal se cerró en cuanto Jia pasó por él y los dos hombres se giraron hacia los adolescentes y Maryse.

-Alec, eso fue muy valiente- dijo Robert poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de su hijo.

-Tengo que hacerlo- murmuró Alec con los ojos llenos de lagrimas, sonaba desesperado. Maryse lo miró preocupada.

-No, no es verdad, Alec, no tienes que forzarte a...

-Sí, tengo que hacerlo! Ya no puedo seguir con esto!- exclamó el chico interrumpiendo a su madre al tiempo que se subía las mangas de su camisa. Los tres adultos jadearon al ver las largas cicatrices en los brazos de Alec.

-Alec... cariño... que...

-No puedo seguir así, ya no quiero!- exclamó Alec soltando lagrimas y mirando a su madre- quiero mejorar, de verdad. Quiero mi vida de vuelta.

-Hijo- Robert se adelantó y abrazó fuertemente a Alec. El chico respondió el abrazo y lloró sobre el hombro de su padre- la tendrás de vuelta, te prometo que haremos lo imposible por ayudarte, Alec. Solo... no nos dejes fuera otra vez.

-No lo haré- murmuró Alec. Los otros tres adolescentes se habían alejado un poco dándole espacio. Robert se separó, con el rostro lleno de lagrimas, y le dio un apretón en los hombros antes de soltarlo y dirigirse a Michael.

-Mi bebé- murmuró Maryse, abrazándolo en cuanto Robert lo soltó. Alec miró por encima del hombro de su madre, hacia su padre.

-Michael y yo iremos por él- dijo el hombre seriamente. Michael asintió.

-No te preocupes, nosotros nos encargaremos- le dijo Michael, desordenando cariñosamente el cabello de Alec, Maryse seguía sin soltarlo- hablaremos ya que regresemos, si?

Alec asintió levemente, Michael asintió también y se dirigió a la puerta, listo para ir a la sala de armas a prepararse. Robert se inclinó y besó la cabeza de Alec, conteniendo las lagrimas, antes de seguir a su Parabatai. Maryse miró a los otros tres adolescentes, estaban en silencio, esperando a Alec. La mujer se compuso lo mejor que pudo antes de separarse de Alec. Acarició el rostro de su hijo y bajó sus mangas para cubrir las cicatrices. Sabía que ocultarlas no desaparecería el problema, pero no podía pensar en eso ahora, tenía que resolver un problema a la vez. Y ahora el problema más grande para Alec, era Aldergold.

-Vayan a su habitación- les dijo Maryse a los chicos- necesito hablar con Jia.

Los adolescentes llevaron a Alec de vuelta a su habitación. El ojiazul no había dicho palabra desde que se habían despedido de sus padres, y parecía estar perdido en sus pensamientos, de no ser por que Izzy lo llevaba sujeto del brazo, seguro ya se habría estrellado contra alguna pared. Caminaron en silencio hasta llegar a la habitación de Alec, donde Magnus estaba terminando un juego de cartas con Max. El niño y el Brujo estaban sentados sobre la cama del ojiazul, con un montón de chocolates como apuesta y cada uno concentrado en su mano. John fue a pararse detrás de Max para estudiar su jugada. Magnus los observó unos segundos y después puso tres chocolates más en la pila que tenían entre ellos. Max miró de reojo a John, que asintió con la cabeza satisfecho.

-Eres pésimo en esto, Magnus!- saltó Max soltando su jugada y ganando toda la pila de chocolates. El Brujo rodó los ojos sin dejar de sonreír.

-Que conste que yo no le di los chocolates, él me los ganó- dijo mirando a John con una sonrisa. John rodó los ojos sin poder evitar sonreír. Alec también sonrió, recargándose en el marco de su puerta. John y Jace atacaron los chocolates de Max. El niño estuvo por protestar, pero se detuvo al ver la expresión de Alec.

-Alec, sigues triste?- preguntó el pequeño, levantándose de la cama y yendo hacia su hermano mayor. Alec intentó sonreír lo mejor que pudo y le despeinó el cabello.

-Estoy bien, no te preocupes, te divertiste con Clary anoche?- le preguntó. Max frunció las cejas intentando peinarse de nuevo.

-Sip, me enseñó muchos mangas- dijo el niño y Alec le sonrió.

-No te comas todos los chocolates tu solo- le dijo Alec.

-No se comerá ninguno si no detiene a los rubios- dijo Izzy adelantándose para robar un chocolate ella también.

-Oigan!- gritó Max corriendo y tacleando a John y Jace. A pesar de ser más pequeño, logró doblarle las rodillas a ambos adolescentes y tirarlos sobre la cama. Isabelle aprovechó la pelea de los chicos para robar unos cuantos chocolates. Magnus se puso de pie y se acercó a Alec.

-Como estas?- le preguntó el Brujo en voz baja.

-Bien, pero creo que necesito un poco de aire fresco- respondió echándole un vistazo a la habitación, llevaba ya encerrado desde la noche anterior.

-Quieres ir a dar un paseo?- dijo Magnus, moviendo su mano y rozando el antebrazo de Alec, sintió que se le hinchaba el pecho al ver que el chico no rehuía su toque. John lanzó a Max encima de Jace y se puso de pie, observando a Magnus y Alec.

-No lo sé, supongo que la Clave vendrá esta tarde para...- el ojiazul dejó la frase al aire, bajando la mirada. No quería pensar en todo lo que venía, con el juicio y todo.

-Bah, ya sabes cómo es la política, Alec- dijo John acercándose a ellos, dejando a Jace e Izzy contra Max- no afectará nada que comiencen el juicio hasta mañana. Nuestros padres atraparan a Aldergold y lo encerraran inmediatamente.

-Juicio?- preguntó Magnus en voz baja.

-Alec va a encerrar a ese hombre de por vida- dijo John sonando sumamente orgulloso.

-Eso es muy valiente, Alec- le dijo el Brujo, y el ojiazul se encogió de hombros.

-Tengo que hacerlo, por mi- murmuró el chico bajando la mirada.

-Pues John tiene razón- dijo Magnus, mirando a Alec morderse el labio- deberías distraerte un rato.

-De acuerdo- dijo Alec en voz baja después de pensarlo unos segundos, mirando a Magnus- vienes conmigo?

-Vamos, cariño- dijo Magnus girándose hacia la puerta para abrirla.

-John...

-No te preocupes, tu ve- dijo el rubio, sonriendo ampliamente- yo me encargo de que no destruyan tu habitación.

-Gracias- dijo Alec con una pequeña sonrisa antes de seguir al Subterráneo. Salieron de la habitación escuchando a John regañar a los otros tres para que dejaran de pelear. Max, con la ventaja de ser pequeño y escurridizo, podía darles trabajo a los mayores. Alec no pudo evitar sonreír. Levantó la mirada hacia el Brujo y sonrió aun mas. Magnus lo esperaba recargado en la pared frente a su puerta.

-Listo?- le preguntó señalando el pasillo con un movimiento de la cabeza.

-Salgamos de aquí- dijo Alec. De verdad quería irse y olvidarse de la locura que acababa de cometer. Sabía lo que venía, con el juicio, las declaraciones, tener que ver nuevamente a Aldergold. Quería tener un ultimo día de paz, y sabía que con Magnus lo obtendría.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Eso Alec..! va mejorando mucho..!=D aunque... como le afectará ver a Aldergold de nuevo..? revivir todos esos momentos.. que creen que pase..? espero sus reviews..!=D


	20. I Want to Kiss You

Feliz 2018 a todos..!=D Año nuevo, capitulo nuevo..! Y como pueden imaginarse por el título, es uno lindo.!=D espero les guste y que hayan pasado muy felices fiestas con sus familias y amigos..!=D

 **Nicocupon:** aquí esta aun más lindo..!=D espero te guste y de ternura nuestro Alec..!=D

 **Enlary Vidal:** John es la niñera oficial del niño..xD creo que por eso lo adoptó Maryse..xD quieres beso..? bueno pues tus deseos son ordenes..xD aquí tienes este lindo capi que espero te agrade..=D

 **Migf77:** muchas gracias por leer..! las cosas se ponen mejor para Alec.. esperemos se recupere pronto..=D espero tu review..!

 **Penpaupau:** como bien dices vienen complicaciones.. pero también grandes avances con Magnus..!=D espero te guste este lindo capitulo y dejes review..=D

 **AnaM1707:** muchas gracias por tu comentario..!=D aquí tienes el mini paseito y mucho más..!=D espero te agrade y vuelvas a comentar..=D

 **Guest:** Malec es hermoso..xD espero te guste este capi que esta bastante lindo..=D muchas gracias por leer..!

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

 **I Want to Kiss You..!**

Alec y Magnus salieron rápidamente del Instituto, Alec no quería que su madre lo viera y lo detuviera. Una vez afuera, corrieron una cuadra entera antes de poder caminar tranquilamente, seguros de que no los vería mamá Lightwood. Caminaron a la par por la acera, lentamente, disfrutando del viento fresco y cielo azul, raro en la ciudad.

-A donde quieres ir?- preguntó Magnus.

-No lo sé. Solo quería salir de ahí- respondió Alec, encogiéndose de hombros.

-Quieres ir a mi departamento, entonces? O quieres ir al parque de nuevo?- dijo Magnus mirando calle abajo, el parque estaba cerca.

-Tu departamento suena bien- dijo Alec con una pequeña sonrisa- no me siento con ganas de estar rodeado de extraños.

-Podría hacer un portal- le dijo el Brujo, señalando un callejón. Alec negó con la cabeza, sonrojándose un poco.

-Ya has hecho demasiados portales por mi culpa- dijo el ojiazul.

-Por ti haría un portal hasta otra dimensión, Alec- dijo Magnus, mirando al chico a los ojos. Alec enrojeció aun mas y bajó la mirada- podríamos tomar un taxi, sería más rápido que en metro.

-De acuerdo- dijo Alec asintiendo levemente. Magnus se adelantó y levantó el brazo al momento que emitía un potente silbido. Alec lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos cuando un taxi frenó en seco frente a ellos.

-Listo- dijo Magnus abriendo la puerta para dejar pasar a Alec. El chico soltó una risa y subió al taxi. Por un rato, lo único que sonó era el radio del conductor, Alec se removió incomodo y notó que le faltaba algo en el bolsillo.

-Olvide mi teléfono- dijo tocando los bolsillos de su chaqueta también.

-No lo necesitas- le dijo Magnus con un ademan de la mano- si tus hermanos necesitan hablar contigo, pueden llamarme a mi

-Mi mamá...

-Intentábamos evitarla, recuerdas?- lo interrumpió el Brujo con una sonrisa. Alec asintió mirando por la ventanilla. Se quedaron en silencio nuevamente, escuchando las canciones amortiguadas del conductor.

-No puedo estar en silencio. Mis pensamientos me van a volver loco, pero...- dijo Alec rascándose la cabeza un poco brusco mientras miraba al conductor del taxi. Magnus movió su mano antes de ponerla sobre la de Alec.

-No puede escucharnos- le dijo dándole un apretón. Alec asintió, mirándolo agradecido, y se relajó. Entrelazó sus dedos con los de Magnus y sonrió tímidamente- quieres decirme lo que hablaste con tus padres?

-Les dije lo que sentía- respondió Alec encogiéndose de hombros.

-Y que es lo que sientes?- preguntó Magnus.

-No lo sé, me siento... expuesto, supongo- le respondió, bajando la mirada- ya no hay más secretos. Les conté hasta lo de mis... mis cortes.

-Eso fue muy valiente, Alec- le dijo Magnus dándole un ligero apretón en la mano. Alec sonrió.

-Bueno, una vez que empecé a hablar ya no pude detenerme- dijo el ojiazul. Magnus lo miró fijamente y Alec se sonrojó.

-Estoy orgulloso de ti- le dijo suavemente. Alec lo miró, sorprendido. No comprendía como solo en cuestión de días había pasado de vivir en una nube de dolor, a pasar por un torbellino de dolor y confiar tanto de si mismo en una persona que apenas conocía.

-Creo que nunca lo habría podido hacer de no ser por ti- dijo Alec, mirándolo a los ojos.

-Lamento no haber estado a tu lado todos esos años, pero ahora sabes que estoy aquí para ti, y tu familia también- le dijo Magnus y Alec asintió. Sintió un deseo tremendo de besar al Brujo, y eso lo aterró. Apartó la mirada nuevamente.

-Voy a intentar... quiero poder hablar libremente... pero es difícil- murmuró mirando su mano entrelazada con la del Subterráneo- por tanto tiempo me he educado para ocultar todo, era lo que me mantenía a salvo.

-A salvo de qué?

-De que me lastimaran- respondió el chico sin levantar la mirada.

-Pero Alec, te lastimabas a ti mismo- dijo Magnus suavemente.

-Lo sé- susurró el ojiazul. Antes de que Magnus pudiera decirle algo mas, el conductor frenó bruscamente.

-Es aquí?- preguntó y ambos miraron por la ventanilla, estaban fuera del departamento de Magnus.

-Si- dijo Magnus comenzando a sacar su cartera.

-No, yo lo tengo- se apresuró Alec a darle un billete al conductor, cuando Magnus estuvo por protestar, Alec abrió la puerta para salir- no hubieras tomado un taxi de no ser por mí.

Magnus sonrió y bajó del auto. Entraron en el departamento en silencio, Alec seguía sonrojado y miraba al piso. Presidente Miau corrió hacia ellos cuando los escuchó entrar y se restregó en las piernas de Alec.

-Claro, no saludes a tu dueño, ingrato- murmuró Magnus sin poder evitar una sonrisa. Alec también sonreía, levantó al gatito y lo abrazó contra su pecho- quieres desayunar? No hemos comido nada, y tu hermanito arrasó con todos mis chocolates.

-Claro, puedo ayudarte?- dijo el ojiazul siguiendo a Magnus hacia el comedor. El Brujo soltó una risa negando con la cabeza. Tronó los dedos y un par de bolsas de iHop aparecieron sobre la mesa. Magnus fue hacia la cocina para traer un par de platos y vasos.

-Nunca me acostumbrare a esto de aparecer las cosas de la nada- dijo Alec negando con la cabeza al tiempo que dejaba a Presidente Miau sobre un sillón.

-Solo muevo las cosas de lugar- dijo Magnus dejando los platos sobre la mesa.

-He ahí la prueba del robo que mencionaba antes- le dijo Alec sacando los contenedores de las bolsas. Magnus soltó una risa sentándose a la mesa, Alec lo imitó.

-Y como mencioné antes, si pago por los productos- dijo el Subterráneo tomando un enorme waffle y sirviéndolo en su plato.

-Y los Mundanos no se confunden por la repentina desaparición de comida y aparición de dinero?- preguntó Alec, sirviéndose jugo.

-No preocupes tu pequeño cerebro con eso, cariño- dijo Magnus soltando una risita. Alec lo miró pretendiendo ofenderse, pero no podía evitar sonreír- tal vez podríamos salir alguna vez, ya sabes, para que te asegures que cambie el dinero por los bienes como la gente normal- dijo Magnus mirando a Alec de reojo. El menor se mordió el labio y bajó la mirada hacia su pan francés- escucha, Alec, no voy a presionarte.

-Me da miedo- murmuró el ojiazul después de unos segundos, levantando la mirada brillante hacia Magnus.

-Lo sé- le dijo el Brujo en voz baja.

-Es solo... yo...- Alec pasó saliva pesadamente y se forzó a mantener el contacto visual con Magnus- de verdad quiero besarte- las mejillas de Alec se encendieron y soltó el tenedor, sus manos temblaban.

-Puedes hacerlo- dijo Magnus suavemente. Alec negó con la cabeza y se puso de pie de golpe, caminando a zancadas hacia el baño, pero Magnus lo seguía de cerca- Alec, detente.

-Todo lo que me ha pasado me ha enseñado que mis sentimientos están mal- dijo Alec girándose hacia Magnus.

-No están mal, Alec- le dijo Magnus firmemente.

-Lo que Aldergold me hizo esta mal...

-Lo que Aldergold te hizo esta mas que mal- le aseguró el Brujo- te hizo cosas sin tu consentimiento. Se aprovechó de que eras solo un niño y estabas solo- Alec cerró los ojos con fuerza- Aldergold es un hombre enfermo, Alec. No compares tus sentimientos con él.

-Yo...- intentó contener un sollozo- al principio, solo sentía dolor y... humillación- Magnus se recargó contra la pared, dándole un poco de espacio a Alec- pero después... algunas veces... oh Dios... yo...- Alec enrojeció bajando la mirada.

-Tenías catorce años, Alec- le dijo Magnus y Alec asintió- estabas en plena pubertad.

-Yo... a mí me gustaba Jace... tenía tanto miedo... y luego Aldergold, yo no quería... pero me hacia cosas...

-Tenías erecciones, incluso eyaculabas- declaró Magnus.

-No lo digas!- gritó Alec, girándose hacia otro lado y cerrando fuertemente los ojos cuando las lagrimas comenzaron a salir. Magnus puso una mano sobre su hombro, pero Alec se apartó rápidamente.

-Estaba fuera de tu control, Alec- le aseguró el Brujo.

-Como puedes decir eso? Es mi cuerpo- dijo el chico conteniendo los sollozos.

-Nuestros cuerpos están diseñados para reaccionar a ciertos estímulos, ya sea que así lo quieras o no- dijo Magnus claramente, intentando que entendiera.

-Porque me... me gustan los chicos?- preguntó Alec, mirándolo nuevamente.

-No, Alec. Gay o hetero, tu cuerpo iba a reaccionar de la misma manera a lo que hizo Aldergold- explicó el Subterráneo.

-Solo lo dices para...

-Nunca te mentiría, Alec- lo interrumpió Magnus- podría mostrarte libros de ciencias para que me creas.

-No lo se...

-Está bien, ya lo veras- le dijo, Alec se mordió el labio y asintió levemente, respirando profundamente para tranquilizarse.

-Al principio creí... creí que no quería que me gustaras- susurró Alec, se pasó una mano por el cabello- pero si soy honesto, no es que no quiera que me gustes... es solo que no quiero sentirme asustado porque me gustas. Es estúpido...

-No, Alec, te entiendo- le dijo Magnus estirando su mano y acariciando el cabello negro del Nefilim. Alec no se apartó.

-No quiero sentirme asustado- repitió, mirándolo a los ojos.

-Está bien- asintió el Brujo, estudiando el rostro de Alec.

-Qu... quiero besarte- susurró Alec mirando los ojos de gato. La voz del Nefilim era apenas audible. Bajó la mirada ocultando sus ojos con los mechones de su cabello.

-Puedes hacerlo- volvió a decir Magnus, apartando sus manos dejándolas caer, dándole un poco de espacio a Alec. Las manos del ojiazul estaban temblando, pero aun así, se movió hacia adelante presionando sus labios cerrados contra los de Magnus. Se separó casi al instante, jadeando y mirando al piso. Magnus tomó la mano del Nefilim con cuidado, entrelazando sus dedos- está bien, cariño.

Alec asintió y levantó la mirada nuevamente, ahora con los ojos llenos de determinación. No iba a dejar que ese bastardo arruinara las cosas buenas en su vida. Era obvio que Magnus no daría el primer paso y Alec se sintió abrumado por tanto cariño. Pasó su lengua por sus labios rápidamente y se movió hacia adelante nuevamente, presionando ahora suavemente sus labios con los de Magnus. Entre abrió un poco sus labios y tomó entre ellos el labio inferior de Magnus, succionando con cuidado. Lentamente, sintió a Magnus moverse también, acariciando el labio superior de Alec entre los propios.

El Nefilim se relajó, rodeando el cuello del Brujo con los brazos. Magnus puso sus manos cuidadosamente sobre la cadera de Alec, accidentalmente rozando un poco de piel expuesta por la camisa del chico. El ojaizul respingó, sintiendo una oleada de terror invadirlo, pero se esforzó por ignorarla y no dejar de besar a Magnus. El Subterráneo soltó a Alec rápidamente, pero luego volvió a mover las manos, ahora posándolas en la cintura del menor. Alec sintió a Magnus tomar su cintura, pero se concentró en la sensación de estar junto a alguien con quien se sentía seguro... alguien en quien confiaba... alguien con quien _quería_ estar cerca de ese modo.

Magnus lo acercó un poco más a su cuerpo y Alec abrió los labios por instinto, invitando al Brujo a profundizar el beso. Con mucho cuidado y estudiando la reacción de Alec, Magnus aceptó la invitación, explorando la boca del menor con su lengua. De pronto, Alec sintió una urgencia por seguir besándolo. Movió su lengua y labios a la par con los del Brujo, acelerando el ritmo y pegando su cuerpo aun mas. Tan cerca que el Nefilim estaba seguro que Magnus podía sentir su corazón latir descontrolado en su pecho. Cada nervio del cuerpo del ojiazul parecía arder, como si una corriente eléctrica recorriera todo su ser.

Al final, Alec se alejó cuando su cuerpo necesitó aire. Su corazón seguía a mil por hora. Le asustaba mirar a Magnus, así que mantuvo los ojos cerrados y bajó el rostro, respirando pesadamente. Magnus besó su frente sin poder quitar la sonrisa en sus labios. Alec se sentía tan libre. No sentía dolor, ni humillación, ni terror al besar a Magnus. No sentía que lo que hacía estaba mal, como se había convencido a sí mismo por tanto tiempo.

-Eres asombroso- murmuró Magnus separándose un poco.

-No...

-Eres asombroso- repitió el Brujo, interrumpiendo a Alec y tomando su barbilla para levantarle el rostro y que lo mirara- no voy a discutirlo contigo.

-Bueno, tu eres perfecto, Magnus- murmuró Alec mirándolo a los ojos, Magnus sonrió.

-Lo sé- dijo el Subterráneo dedicándole un guiño, Alec soltó una risita- no te preocupes, cariño. Yo te levantaré el ego y tu puedes bajar el mío.

-No quiero hacer eso. Me gusta tu ego- dijo Alec alzando una ceja.

-Ya veremos- rió Magnus- ahora, puedo besar tus perfectos labios nuevamente?

Alec se sonrojó y asintió. Ahora Alec se quedó quieto mientras Magnus se inclinaba y capturaba sus labios entre los suyos. El Nefilim se entregó al beso, tambaleándose hacia adelante y haciendo que Magnus se pegara a la pared. Las manos del Brujo seguían en su cintura mientras que Alec mantenía las suyas sobre el pecho del Subterráneo. Los torpes movimientos de Alec se acomodaban a la perfección con los experimentados de Magnus al profundizar el beso. Cuando se separaron nuevamente, Alec no desvió la mirada. Sonrió tímidamente a Magnus.

-Nunca me habían besado así antes- susurró tímidamente. Pudo ver a Magnus ocultar su sorpresa rápidamente- él... lo único que nunca me hizo fue besarme en los labios.

Magnus suspiró, sonriéndole tiernamente mientras intentaba peinar los mechones negros que insistían en cubrir los hermosos ojos del Nefilim. Tomó aire para quejarse del rebelde cabello cuando su celular sonó. Alec suspiró, bajando la mirada pero sin separarse de Magnus.

-Tienes que contestar?- preguntó Alec tímidamente cuando el Brujo terminó de sacar su celular.

-En realidad, creo que esa pregunta va para ti- le dijo, mostrándole la pantalla que ponía "Jace".

-Oh- fue todo lo que dijo Alec, separándose un poco y tomando el teléfono- supongo que solo quiere saber a dónde fuimos.

-Adelante- le dijo Magnus sonriendo levemente mientras volvían al comedor a su olvidado desayuno. Alec pasó el dedo por la pantalla y respondió la llamada.

-Hola?- dijo, llevando el aparato a su oído.

- _Alec, en donde estas?_ \- la voz preocupada de su madre se escuchó del otro lado de la línea.

-Mamá, hola- respondió el chico, mirando a Magnus, algo preocupado.

- _En donde estas?_ \- repitió Maryse, sonaba de verdad preocupada- _Alec, te fuiste sin decirnos nada, estamos muy preocupados de..._

-Necesitaba salir, mamá- la interrumpió Alec sobando su nuca- es solo... me sentía encerrado y...

- _Alexander, no debiste irte de ese modo_ \- comenzó Maryse y Alec suspiró- _nos preocupamos horrores._

-Mamá...- se quejó Alec soltando un suspiro.

-Vamos- murmuró Magnus señalando la mesa. Alec estaba bastante nervioso, seguramente sentía como si lo hubieran atrapado haciendo algo indebido. Mas especifico, besando al Brujo. Magnus sentó al chico a la mesa y siguió con su desayuno, intentando hacerlo sentirse un poco mas cómodo.

- _Ni siquiera nos avisaste nada_ \- siguió la mujer. Magnus tomó un bocado de waffle, pero Alec no podía comer, no ahora hablando con su madre- _no me gusta que estés solo, después de lo que nos dijiste..._

-No estoy solo, mamá- dijo Alec sobándose la frente con frustración.

- _No_ _estás solo? Todos tus hermanos están aquí. Alec en donde estas?_ \- preguntó Maryse- _Jace no me dijo de quien era este número._

-Estoy... estoy con Magnus- dijo Alec cerrando los ojos resignado. No podía mentirle a su madre cuando ya se había dado cuenta de que no estaba y sus hermanos sí. La línea quedó en silencio unos segundos. Alec miró a Magnus- mamá?

- _Que haces con Magnus Bane?_ \- preguntó Maryse aun sonando preocupada.

-Es mi amigo, mamá... erm... estamos desayunando- dijo Alec rascándose la cabeza.

- _Desayuno? Alec, tienes que volver_ \- le dijo la mujer.

-No quiero volver... no aun- dijo Alec desesperado- es solo... yo... necesito que...

-Permíteme- dijo Magnus quitándole el teléfono de la mano a Alec- sigue con tu desayuno, cariño.

-Pero...

-Ya vuelvo- repitió el Brujo, poniéndose de pie y entrando a la cocina para poder hablar libremente con Maryse- hola, Maryse, es Magnus.

- _Bane, mi hijo..._

-Necesita descansar- la interrumpió el Bujo en voz baja. Observó a Alec remover su desayuno distraídamente- escucha, Maryse, no puedes presionarlo, no ahora. Todo está pasando demasiado rápido.

- _No me digas como tratar a mi hijo_ \- le dijo la mujer.

-Pues al parecer tengo que hacerlo, gracias a tu falta de tacto- le dijo Magnus sin poder contenerse. Luego dio un respiro profundo, no le convenía pelearse con la mamá dragón- escucha, Maryse, Alec necesita tiempo. Déjalo respirar, dijo que lo haría y sabes que es un hombre de palabra.

- _Lo sé, pero aun así lo necesitamos en el Instituto_ \- dijo Maryse intentando mantenerse calmada.

-Tienes otros tres adolescentes ahí, ya tienes ayuda suficiente- le dijo Magnus.

- _Y que se supone que hagamos con Aldergold?_ \- preguntó Maryse- _la Clave no querrá encerrarlo si no tienen una declaración formal._

-Ya habló frente a la Cónsul, no sé que mas quieren- dijo Magnus echándole otra mirada a Alec, asegurándose de que no lo escuchara.

- _Sabes que en los juicios Nefilim se necesita la presencia del Consejo para..._

-Pues quédenselo ustedes, enciérrenlo en sus mazmorras- la interrumpió Magnus.

- _Es un Instituto, no un castillo medieval_ \- dijo Maryse y Magnus casi pudo verla rodar los ojos.

-Pues en el sótano, si tienen sótano, no?- le preguntó el Subterráneo.

- _Sí, si tenemos sótano_ \- dijo Maryse en tono resignado.

-Pues enciérrenlo ahí hasta que Alec esté preparado- le dijo Magnus- no puedes presionarlo, Maryse. Alec quiere mejorar, quiere hacer esto, pero eso no significa que le será fácil.

- _Lo sé, lo sé_ \- murmuró la mujer soltando un suspiro.

-Lo llevaré cuando esté listo, en cuanto Alec lo diga, lo tendrás en el Instituto- le dijo Magnus seriamente. Maryse guardo silencio unos segundos.

- _De acuerdo_ \- dijo finalmente- _avísanos por si Robert y Michael llegan con la bestia antes._

-Claro que si- dijo Magnus respirando aliviado.

- _Puedo hablar con mi hijo ahora?-_ preguntó Maryse sarcásticamente.

-Por supuesto- Magnus volvió al comedor, Alec había comido un poco de pan, pero nada más. Le tendió el teléfono sentándose nuevamente- tu madre, cariño.

-Mamá?- dijo Alec llevándose el celular a la oreja- lo siento mucho, yo...

- _Está bien, cielo_ \- lo interrumpió Maryse- _tomate tu tiempo, regresa cuando estés listo._

-Gracias- dijo Alec, respirando aliviado.

- _Ten mucho cuidado, y comunícate, por favor_ \- pidió la madre suavemente. Alec sonrió.

-Claro, mamá- dijo el ojiazul- te quiero, adiós.

- _Te amo, cielo_ \- dijo la mujer antes de colgar el teléfono. Alec sonrió y le entregó el teléfono a Magnus.

-Gracias- le dijo al Brujo con una pequeña sonrisa.

-No tienes porque, cariño, ahora a comer- dijo señalando el desayuno sin terminar de Alec.

Pasaron el resto del día ahí, en el departamento de Magnus. Alec se había dado un baño, y ambos se habían quedado en ropa cómoda toda la tarde. Miraron un sin fin de programas de televisión sin sentido, según el Nefilim, pero rieron al por mayor. Hablaron mucho también, Magnus insistiendo en que lo apoyaría en todo lo que necesitara, no solo él, su familia también estaría ahí. Alec se sentía mucho mejor ahora. Aun estaba nervioso y preocupado por lo que vendría en los días siguientes, pero estando ahí, con Magnus, sentía como si todo eso pudiese esperar, como si en ese momento fuera libre para sentir y hacer lo que quisiera. Y lo que quería hacer ahora era besar a Magnus. Se besaron un buen rato, Alec disfrutaba el sentimiento. Se sentía cómodo y contento, algo que nunca creyó posible al estar tan cerca de otra persona.

-Se está haciendo tarde- dijo Magnus separándose del Nefilim lentamente y mirando por la ventana, ya había oscurecido hacía rato, pero ninguno de los dos quería levantarse del sillón.

-Si- dijo Alec recargando su cabeza en el hombro del moreno- no quiero moverme.

-Puedes quedarte aquí- le dijo Magnus y sintió a Alec tensarse. El Nefilim sabía que era tonto asustarse por eso. Había dormido junto a Magnus la noche anterior. Pero esa vez había tenido presente que Jace estaba cerca y que correría a ayudarlo en menos de un segundo si lo necesitaba- aquí siempre hay una habitación para ti- añadió rápidamente señalando el pasillo hacia las habitaciones de invitados. Alec se relajó nuevamente.

-Gracias- dijo el ojiazul, asintiendo levemente.

-Wow, si es tarde- dijo Magnus cuando revisó su teléfono, ya iba a dar media noche.

-Necesito enviarle un mensaje a Jace- dijo Alec removiéndose un poco para sentarse sin separarse el Brujo.

-Aquí tienes- Magnus le dio su celular antes de pasar un brazo por sus hombros. Alec envió un mensaje rápidamente y le devolvió el teléfono- estas cansado?

-La verdad sí. Aunque no sé por qué. No me he levantado de este sillón desde medio día- dijo Alec sonriéndole, Magnus le devolvió la sonrisa.

-La mente se cansa más rápido que el cuerpo, dulzura- dijo mientras se ponía de pie- vamos.

Magnus tomó la mano del ojiazul y ambos se dirigieron a la habitación que ocupaba Alec. Sin decir nada, Magnus lo ayudó a meterse entre las cobijas. Con un tronido de sus dedos apagó las luces, dejando una pequeña lámpara encendida en la mesita de noche. Alec abrazó una almohada, mirando al Brujo mientras lo dejaba arroparlo. Magnus lo cubrió con las cobijas antes de inclinarse y besar su frente.

-Gracias- dijo Alec con su voz amortiguada por tanta cobija.

-Descansa- dijo el Brujo, girándose hacia la puerta.

-Magnus- lo llamó Alec, tenía que preguntar algo que había evitado toda la tarde.

-Dime?- el Brujo se detuvo en el marco de la puerta, mirando a Alec asomarse entre las cobijas.

-Mi papá... sabes si mi papá y Michael lo capturaron?- preguntó el Nefilim en voz baja.

-No te preocupes por eso, cariño- le dijo Magnus negando levemente con la cabeza.

-Por favor- pidió Alec nuevamente, mirándolo a los ojos. Magnus suspiró y volvió a acercarse a la cama.

-Según entendí lo capturaron por la mañana, pero no pueden llevarlo a la ciudad de hueso hasta que hagan una declaración formal- le dijo en voz suave.

-Hasta que yo testifique- dijo Alec con su voz amortiguada por las cobijas. Magnus le acarició el cabello.

-No te presiones, Alec. Tu madre dijo que lo harían cuando estuvieras listo- Alec asintió con la cabeza, ocultándose un poco más en las cobijas. Magnus sonrió levemente y volvió hacia la puerta.

-Magnus- repitió el chico y Magnus se giró sin poder evitar sonreír.

-Dime?

-Si no pudieron llevarlo a la Ciudad de Hueso, en donde esta?- preguntó el ojiazul. Magnus pasó saliva y se acercó nuevamente.

-Lo llevaron al Instituto, lo encerraron en el sótano- explicó Magnus y, como ya esperaba, Alec se alteró.

-En el Instituto?!- preguntó el menor, sentándose sobre la cama.

-Alec, tranquilo...- intentó detenerlo Magnus.

-Max está ahí!- exclamó el Nefilim apartando las cobijas e intentando dejar la cama.

-Al igual que tus padres, y hermanos, y los Wayland- le dijo Magnus poniendo una mano en su hombro, evitando que se pusiera de pie. Alec lo miró- ellos nunca dejarían que algo le pasara. Además, como dije, lo encerraron en el sótano. Ese hombre no podrá respirar aire fresco nunca más.

-Pero, Max...

-Tú estabas solo, ten por seguro que tus padres no cometerán ese error dos veces- lo interrumpió Magnus. Empujó suavemente a Alec para que volviera a acostarse- duerme tranquilo, Alec, tu hermanito estará bien.

-Seguro?- preguntó el chico, recostándose y dejando que Magnus volviera a cubrirlo con las cobijas.

-Lo prometo- el Brujo se inclinó para besar la frente de Alec, pero el chico movió el rostro y le dio un leve beso en los labios. Magnus sonrió ampliamente- ahora duerme, mañana nos espera un día muy duro.

Alec asintió, mirando a Magnus salir de la habitación. El Brujo tenía razón, confiaba en su familia, tenía que disfrutar de su última noche de paz antes de que el juicio y de más cosas comenzaran. Suspiró, mirando la pequeña luz azul que había quedado encendida en la mesita de noche. Entonces se dio cuenta que no era una lámpara, era una pequeña llama de fuego azul. Se enderezó en la cama, mirando el fuego titilar. Estiró la mano hasta llegar a tocar el fuego. No quemaba, era cálido y tan hermoso. Igual que Magnus.

Se puso de pie lentamente, tomando una almohada y abrazándola contra el pecho. Salió de la habitación lentamente, todo el departamento estaba a oscuras. Se mordió el labio preguntándose si Magnus ya estaría dormido y fuera a molestarlo. Llegó a la puerta cerrada de la habitación del Brujo. Se mordió el labio, abrazando un poco más la almohada antes de tocar levemente. Esperó unos segundos y volvió a tocar. Estaba por girarse y regresar a su habitación cuando la puerta se abrió.

-Magnus?- el ojiazul empujó un poco la puerta, Magnus no estaba del otro lado. El Subterráneo seguía recostado en la cama y había abierto la puerta con un tronido de sus dedos.

-Que sucede, cariño?- preguntó Magnus, sentándose en su cama.

-No... no puedo dormir- murmuró Alec. Magnus le sonrió tiernamente.

-Ven acá- le dijo, dando un par de palmaditas a su lado en la cama.

Alec se acercó rápidamente y se recostó al lado de Magnus, aun abrazando la almohada. Magnus no dijo nada, simplemente le sonrió y se volvió a acomodar. El ojiazul soltó un suspiro, cubriéndose con las cobijas, sintió el brazo de Magnus sobre él y se tensó. Levantó la mirada hacia Magnus, quien lo miraba fijamente. Los ojos de gato de Magnus brillaban en la oscuridad, era casi hipnotizante. Alec dejó la almohada a un lado y se removió hasta quedar junto al Brujo. Sentía lo mismo que al tocar el fuego azul, tan cálido, tan cómodo, tan perfecto. Magnus abrazó a Alec contra su pecho, sintiendo como el Nefilim se relajaba en sus brazos y suspiraba contento. Besó los rebeldes mechones negros antes de cerrar los ojos dejándose llevar por Morfeo.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Un capitulo de lo más lindo para iniciar el año..! pero prepárense que vienen cosas difíciles para Alec.. espero les haya gustado y que dejen review..=D


	21. The Trial

Ok... tardé bastante.. lo siento.. como disculpa subiré dos capítulos..!xD Después del buen sabor de boca que nos dejó el capitulo anterior, ahora empieza lo difícil.. la tormenta por la que tiene que pasar Alec antes de tener un poco de calma.. espero les guste..!=D

 **AnaM1707:** qué bueno que te emocionaste por el beso al fin.. pero ahora viene un poco mas de drama..! espero también te guste este capítulo..!=D

 **Migf77:** muchas gracias por tus comentarios..!=D todos esperábamos ese beso con ansias.. pero ahora vienen cosas difíciles para Alec.. esperemos pueda soportarlo...

 **Penpaupau:** bien dijiste.. era la calma y aquí viene tremenda tormenta,.. el beso era necesario para dar valor y fuerza a Alec.. pero será suficiente para sobrevivir al juicio..? aquí tienes dos capítulos con una buena dosis de drama y ya veremos qué opinas de la relación Malec en este fic..=D

 **Guest:** gracias por tu review..!=D poco a poco es mejor que nada.. y Magnus lo sabe... pero los Lightwood estarán de acuerdo con que un extraño entre a la familia así..? ya veremos.. espero tu review..=D

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

 **The Trial..!**

Alec entre abrió un ojo regresando a la realidad lentamente. Aun seguía entre las llamativas cobijas de la cama de Magnus, y podía sentir al Brujo abrazarlo suavemente. Suspiró pegándose aun mas al cálido cuerpo junto a él. El pecho de Magnus vibró junto a su mejilla cuando este soltó una risita, apretándolo más en su abrazo.

-Buenos días, querido Nefilim- murmuró Magnus y Alec no pudo evitar sonreír.

-Buenos días- murmuró con el rostro aun pegado al pecho del Brujo, luego se removió y levantó la mirada.

-Dormiste bien?- le preguntó el Subterráneo con una sonrisa.

-Bastante, si- respondió Alec, estirándose sin despegarse de Magnus.

-Bueno, que tal si desayunamos? Un desayuno en la cama- dijo Magnus dedicándole un lindo guiño a Alec. El menor sonrió y ambos se movieron para quedar sentados. Con un tronido de sus dedos, Magnus apareció dos charolas frente a ellos con un delicioso desayuno americano- es suficiente?

-Más que suficiente- dijo Alec tomando una tira de tocino y dándole una mordida.

-Bien, ahora veamos que ocurre en las aburridas vidas Mundanas- dijo Magnus tronando los dedos nuevamente y encendiendo el televisor.

-Ves el noticiero?- preguntó Alec alzando una ceja. Nunca creyó que a Magnus le gustara ver las noticias.

-Claro que no, veremos Keeping up with the Kardashians- le dijo mientras ponía el canal- Kourtney no deja de parir hijos de ese bueno para nada de Scott y la pobre Khloe no encuentra el amor. Te gustará, es divertido.

-De acuerdo, quiero saber el drama de alguien más antes de volver con el mío- murmuró Alec dándole un trago a su café. Magnus lo miró de reojo pero no dijo nada.

Después de desayunar lentamente y ver dos episodios completos de las Kardashian, Alec y Magnus al fin se dignaron a salir de la cama y vestirse. Magnus sabía que Alec estaba retrasando su regreso al Instituto, pero si no lo llevaba, Maryse era capaz de ir y tirar su puerta con tal de llegar a su hijo. Salieron del departamento y caminaron lentamente por las calles hasta la estación del metro. Magnus se aseguró de enviarle un mensaje de texto a Jace diciendo que estaban en camino, mas les valía sacar a Aldergold del lugar antes de que Alec llegara. No querían correr el riesgo de que el chico lo viera. Llegaron al Instituto cerca de las once de la mañana. Michael y Robert ya habían partido a Idris llevándose con ellos a Aldergold, y los demás estaban esperando a Alec para irse también. El juicio estaba planeado para esa misma tarde. Había sido todo muy rápido, pero era mejor de ese modo. Mientras más rápido terminara esa pesadilla, mejor.

-Alec, quieres comer algo?- preguntó Maryse después de abrazar a su hijo al verlo llegar.

-No, gracias, ya desayunamos- le dijo Alec, Maryse le dedicó una mirada a Magnus, pero no dijo nada. Los chicos también saludaron a los recién llegados, Max con mucho entusiasmo.

-Alec! Alec a que no adivinas!- saltó el pequeño, corriendo para ponerse al lado de John.

-Que pasa, Max?- preguntó el ojiazul, y entonces notó la expresión de John, indudablemente llena de orgullo.

-El tío Michael es el nuevo Inquisidor!- exclamó el niño abrazándose al rubio. Alec abrió mucho los ojos, mirando a John.

-De verdad? Eso es asombroso- dijo Alec sonriendo ampliamente.

-Todos saben que mi padre siempre fue muy activo ayudando a la Clave, cuando fue lo de Valentine, y todo eso- dijo John encogiéndose de hombros- Jia se lo pidió esta mañana cuando se llevaron a... erm...

Alec bajó la mirada y John se sintió idiota. Max los miró sin entender que había pasado. Alec sabía que Aldergold había estado ahí, un escalofrío lo recorrió de solo pensar que ese monstruo había estado en su hogar. Pero John le confirmaba que ya no estaba, que ya se lo habían llevado, de verdad deseaba no tener que verlo. Levantó la mirada nuevamente hacia el rubio.

-Me alegro mucho por Michael, en verdad- dijo Alec esforzándose por sonreír. John le dedicó una leve sonrisa también. Alec se giró para ver a su madre hablando en voz baja con Magnus. Izzy se acercó a él y le tomó la mano suavemente.

-Chicos, Magnus hará un portal para nosotros, iremos a Alicante y esperaremos que su padre nos llame para ir al Gard- dijo Maryse mirando a los adolescentes.

-Tengo que ir a...

-Listo- interrumpió Izzy a su hermano mayor, señalando el montón de maletas detrás de ellos.

-Solo iremos un par de días, empacamos lo básico- le dijo John, tomando su maleta y la de Izzy.

-Vamos, Lightwoods, Luke está metiendo presión- dijo Magnus guardando un pedazo de papel en el bolsillo.

-Luke?- preguntó Jace, tomando su maleta y la de Max.

-Sí, está bastante emocionado con eso de meternos a los Subterráneos en su Consejo- le informó Magnus mientras hacia un movimiento con sus manos y abría un portal en una de las paredes del Instituto.

-Formaras parte del Consejo, Magnus?- preguntó Izzy, emocionada.

-Es la intención- respondió el Brujo con una sonrisa y un guiño.

-Me parece genial que Jia esté a favor de eso- dijo John caminando rápidamente hacia el portal- después de todo tienen razón, los acuerdos afectan a todos pero solo los Nefilim tenían derecho a cambiarlos o a opinar.

-Espero que su padre piense igual- dijo Magnus al ver a John pasar por el portal.

-Claro que lo hace- dijo Jace empujando a Max para que pasara junto a él- los Wayland son la segunda mejor cosa que llegó a los Lightwood y al mundo de las Sombras.

-Y la primera?- preguntó Magnus alzando una ceja.

-La estas mirando- dijo Jace abriendo los brazos para que Magnus contemplara todo su engreído ser. El Brujo rodó los ojos y apuró a los restantes a entrar por el portal. Todos llegaron justo frente a la casa Wayland. John se apresuró a entrar y dejar su maleta, pero Maryse detuvo a sus hijos.

-Chicos, esperen, nosotros vamos por acá- dijo Maryse señalando calle abajo.

-No vamos a llegar con el tío Michael?- preguntó Max decepcionado.

-No, nos quedaremos en la casa del Inquisidor- informó Maryse, señalando una casa azul a un par de casas de distancia- Michael nos la ofreció, él ya tiene a donde llegar aquí en Alicante, así que pensó que nos serviría a nosotros.

-Uh, tenemos casa en Alicante- dijo Izzy, siguiendo rápidamente a su madre junto con Max. Alec estuvo por seguirla, pero Magnus lo detuvo.

-Alec, espera un momento- Alec se giró hacia el Brujo, y Jace, que también había estado por seguir a Maryse, se giró junto con él. Magnus lo miró mal, pero el rubio ni se inmutó. El Subterráneo soltó un suspiro y miró a Alec- tengo que presentarme con Jia ahora, pero te veré más tarde, si?

-No estarás en el juicio?- preguntó Alec, asustado. Magnus lo tomó por los hombros.

-Claro que estaré, no te preocupes- le dijo mirándolo fijamente, Alec se tranquilizó un poco y asintió levemente- te veré en el Gard, de acuerdo?

-De acuerdo- dijo Alec en voz baja, Magnus se inclinó y le besó la mejilla.

-Ve con tu familia, quédate tranquilo- le dijo suavemente. Alec lo miró a los ojos y asintió. Magnus miró a Jace significativamente y el rubio asintió. Se aseguraría de que Alec no se alterara antes del juicio. Sabía que era algo muy difícil para su Parabatai y quería que sufriera lo menos posible. Magnus vio a los chicos alejarse y soltó un suspiro. Claro que le encantaría poder quedarse con Alec y cuidarlo. Pero la inclusión de los Subterráneos en el Consejo Nefilim era algo muy importante, no solo para él, sino para toda la comunidad de Brujos del mundo. Se giró y caminó a paso rápido por las calles de alicante, seguramente ya lo estarían esperando en la oficina de la Cónsul. Y en efecto, ahí estaban todos.

-Vaya, hasta que su Gloriosa Majestad se digna a llegar- dijo Raphael en cuanto entró a la oficina. Magnus rodó los ojos.

-En realidad no pensaba venir, pero quién soy yo para negarles mi magnifica presencia?- preguntó Magnus dando un giro para que todos apreciaran su atuendo del día. En el cual no podía poner una lentejuela mas o sería demasiado. Raphael estuvo por abrir la boca y discutir, pero Luke lo interrumpió.

-No nos distraigamos ahora, estábamos llegando a un buen acuerdo- dijo el Hombre Lobo.

-Ese no es un buen acuerdo, Lucian, es irracional- dijo Michael cruzándose de brazos.

-No lo es, se que todos los representantes de los Subterráneos estarán de acuerdo en...

-Yo aun debo discutirlo con mi reina, no puedo dar respuesta- interrumpió Meliorn estudiando sus uñas. Luke rodó los ojos.

-Lo que dice el perro tiene sentido...

-Podemos dejar los insultos a un lado? Esto es serio- dijo Jia mirando severamente a Luke y Raphael. Magnus soltó un suspiro y se dejó caer en la silla que habían apartado para él, esa sería una larga tarde. Y no se equivocaba. Pasaron casi dos horas antes de que Jia diera un golpe en el escritorio, exasperada, despertando así a Magnus que se había quedado medio dormido recargando su cabeza en su mano.

-Podemos hablarlo todo el día, Lucian, pero sabes perfectamente que ninguno de los miembros del Consejo va a aceptar tener a un Subterráneo por cada Cazador de Sombras- dijo Jia. Michael se masajeó la sien con los dedos. Sabía que Jia tenía razón, pero al menos podría acordar hablarlo con el Consejo, solo para que los Subterráneos dejaran el tema en paz.

-Por mi lo discutimos todo el día- dijo Raphael encogiéndose de hombros y acomodándose en la silla. Magnus soltó un sonoro suspiro, rodando los ojos.

-Yo también puedo quedarme todo el día aquí- dijo Meliorn imitando a Raphael.

-Nosotros no somos inmortales, tenemos una agenda que seguir- dijo Michael poniéndose de pie. Magnus estuvo por darle su apoyo cuando recordó cual era la agenda de Michael. Él tenía que estar presente en el juicio de Alec.

-El Inquisidor tiene razón, no podemos perder más tiempo aquí- dijo Magnus poniéndose de pie también. Raphael, Meliorn y Luke lo miraron con ojos entrecerrados.

-Magnus, estamos intentando...

-Luke, sabes perfectamente que nos irá bien si dejan que siquiera uno de nosotros entre a sus juntas- lo interrumpió Magnus tomando a Michael del brazo y llevándolo a la puerta. Los demás los siguieron con la mirada- no tenías de verdad la esperanza de que dejaran entrar a toda tu manada, o si?

-Bueno, no. Pero...

-Por ahora debemos aceptar lo que se nos da- interrumpió nuevamente Magnus mientras abría la puerta y empujaba fuera a Michael. Los otros cuatro los miraban atentos.

-Magn... que hace... ahh!- Magnus lanzó fuera de la oficina al rubio.

-Después podremos discutir los términos y condiciones de nuestro ingreso al Consejo, pero ahora el Inquisidor y la Cónsul Penhallow tienen un asunto importante que atender- dijo Magnus haciendo una seña a Jia. La mujer pareció reaccionar y se puso de pie.

-Si, por supuesto, tenemos un asunto... eso- Jia se apresuró a salir de la oficina antes de que Magnus la lanzara fuera al igual que a Michael. Magnus corrió por los pasillos hasta dar con Alec. Alec, Izzy, John y Jace estaban fuera de la sala de reunión del Consejo. Llegó junto a ellos dando grandes bocanadas de aire, en definitiva él no estaba hecho para correr.

-Por el Ángel, que pésima condición tienes- le dijo John escuchando como Magnus luchaba por recuperar el aliento. Magnus intentó mirarlo con ojos entrecerrados, pero aun estaba concentrado en respirar.

-Estas bien?- preguntó Alec acerándose a él.

-Estoy bien, todo bien, cariño, no te preocupes- dijo Magnus asintiendo torpemente.

-En dónde estabas?- le preguntó Isabelle, cruzándose de brazos. Seguramente estaba molesta porque había dejado solo a Alec en un momento tan importante.

-Tenemos una reunión, ya saben, para lo de la admisión de Subterráneos al Consejo- explicó Magnus acercándose a Alec y tomando su mano. El chico la apretó firmemente.

-Y que tal fue?- preguntó Jace.

-Creo que vamos por buen camino- respondió Magnus encogiéndose de hombros, en realidad no había estado muy atento a la discusión, no cuando el juicio de Alec estaba por suceder. Escucharon pasos apresurados por el pasillo y se giraron para ver a los padres Lightwood acercarse rápidamente. A todos se les aceleró el corazón y Alec apretó fuertemente la mano de Magnus. Maryse y Robert se veían preocupados, a pesar de que intentaban ocultarlo. No querían que Alec sufriera, pero eso era necesario. Maryse llegó junto a Alec y puso una mano sobre su hombro.

-Michael y Jia ya llegaron. Ya solo... que están haciendo aquí?!- saltó Maryse al ver a Jace e Izzy.

-Erm...

-Dejaron solo a su hermano?!- siguió la mujer, cruzándose de brazos.

-Teníamos que venir con Alec!- se excusó Izzy abrazando el brazo de su hermano mayor.

-Nosotros estamos aquí con Alec, y también John- les dijo Robert.

-Y Magnus- murmuró Alec, ambos padres Lightwood miraron a su hijo junto al Brujo, pero no dijeron nada.

-No puedo creer que dejaran solo a Max- siguió el regaño Maryse.

-Tiene una pila gigante de Manga, no va a ir a ningún lado- dijo Izzy lanzando los brazos al aire, exasperada.

-No me preocupa que vaya a algún lado, me preocupa que este solo en casa- le dijo su madre seriamente- quiero que al menos uno de ustedes regrese a la casa en este instante!

-Mamá!- comenzó a quejarse Izzy, pero en ese momento, la puerta de la sala del Consejo se abrió, y un enorme Cazador de Sombras de piel morena salió.

-Llaman a Alexander Lightwood a testificar- dijo el hombre con voz grave y se hizo a un lado para dejar libre el acceso. Maryse se movió y tomó la mano de Alec.

-Vamos, cielo, todo terminará pronto- dijo suavemente. Alec dio un último apretón a la mano de Magnus y lo soltó para ir con sus padres hacia la sala. Jace e Izzy avanzaron un par de pasos tras ellos, pero el hombre de la entrada no los dejó pasar.

-Lo siento, no tienen permitido ingresar- dijo el enorme Cazador de Sombras.

-Pero...

-Ya saben que los menores de edad no pueden entrar- interrumpió el hombre a Izzy.

-Créeme, en ningún lado cuento como menor de edad- dijo Magnus avanzando para entrar en la sala, pero el sujeto lo detuvo.

-Subterráneos tampoco- dijo claramente. Magnus miró a Alec, que ya estaba por cruzar la puerta. Alec lo miró algo asustado, Maryse le apretó la mano.

-Estaré esperando aquí afuera, si?- dijo el Brujo y Alec asintió levemente, girándose para seguir a sus padres. John se escabulló en el último minuto detrás de los Lightwood.

-Jonathan!- exclamó Izzy, molesta, el rubio se giró con una mueca de disculpa antes de que las puertas se cerraran tras él. Jace e Izzy bufaron, cruzándose de brazos.

-Regresen a la sala de espera, yo tengo que hablar con Luke- les dijo Magnus, alejándose por el pasillo- manténganme informado si saben algo.

-Sí, si- le dijo Jace con un ademan de la mano. Ambos menores regresaron a la sala de espera en donde había estado Alec- Maryse nos va a regañar si dejamos a Max solo otro minuto.

-Ve tu con él- dijo Izzy alzando una ceja.

-Claro que no. Alec es mi Parabatai, tengo que estar aquí para él- dijo Jace.

-Es mi hermano, yo también tengo que estar aquí- renegó Izzy.

-Izzy...

-No, Jace! Ambos tenemos el mismo derecho de quedarnos aquí para apoyar a Alec- lo interrumpió la chica. Jace la miró y soltó un suspiro.

-De acuerdo. Piedra papel o tijera, el perdedor va con Max- dijo Jace poniendo un puño frente a él. Izzy lo miró unos segundos con ojos entrecerrados y luego puso su puño también.

-Piedra, papel o tijera- exclamaron al unísono, Izzy eligió tijera mientras que el puño de Jace seguía en puño.

-Maldición- se quejó la chica, Jace le dedico una pequeña sonrisa.

-Estoy seguro que iremos a casa en cuanto esto termine, Iz. No te preocupes- le dijo Jace poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de la chica.

-Claro que me preocupo, es mi hermano- dijo Izzy bajando la mirada triste. Jace pasó saliva pesadamente y la abrazó.

-Lo sé- se abrazaron unos minutos, pensando en que podrían hacer cuando esa horrible pesadilla terminara, estaban seguros el sufrimiento de Alec no terminaría a la par con el juicio.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Alec tomaba fuertemente la mano de su madre. No quería estar ahí, no quería hacer eso, pero tenía que hacerlo. Entraron en la sala donde sería el juicio y Alec tembló al ver la cantidad de personas que había. Jia y Michael estaban en un escritorio alto que hacia la función del estrado. Había muchas personas en el juicio, algunas a las que conocía, otras que no. Pero en un escritorio frente a toda la audiencia, esposado y siendo vigilado por un fornido guardia, estaba Aldergold.

Alec miró al hombre durante unos segundos y este le sostuvo la mirada, parecía estar furioso. El ojiazul desvió la mirada rápidamente, apretando el agarre a la mano de su madre. Maryse llevó a Alec a la silla enseguida de donde estaba Jia. El silencio en el lugar era pesado. Todos los presentes habían sido informados de la naturaleza del juicio, algunos seguían en negación, otros pensaban que el juicio era innecesario y que tendrían que encerrar a Aldergold inmediatamente. Pero a todos los carcomía la curiosidad, querían saber que era lo que había pasado en realidad.

-Tranquilo, cariño- dijo Maryse acariciando el rostro de su hijo antes de alejarse y sentarse junto a Robert y John en la audiencia. Alec se removió incomodo, frotando sus palmas sudorosas en la tela de su pantalón.

-Alec, esto terminará rápido, lo prometo- dijo Jia inclinándose un poco hacia el chico. Alec le dedicó una rápida mirada a Aldergold, Jia siguió la mirada del chico- lo siento, debe estar presente.

Alec asintió con la cabeza, bajando el rostro. Michael se aclaró la garganta para que todos pusieran atención.

-Sabemos por qué estamos aquí- dijo con voz clara- este caso es de la familia Lightwood contra Gunnar Aldergold, con cargo de abuso sexual a un menor- Alec se estremeció notablemente y cerró los ojos intentando tranquilizarse, tenía que soportar eso, sabía lo que sucedería- ahora escucharemos la declaración de Alexander Lightwood, víctima de Aldergold.

El silencio siguió, nadie se atrevía a decir su opinión, no sin saber la historia. Robert y Maryse estaban tomados de la mano, miraban fijamente a su hijo, vigilando que se encontrara bien. Sabían que no estaba bien en sí, pero no podían dejar que eso llegara muy lejos o Alec sufriría mas de lo debido. John también miraba al chico, era como su hermano, y sabía que el que Izzy y Jace no estuvieran ahí le afectaba, él tenía que estar presente mostrándole su apoyo, en nombre de los demás hermanos de la familia.

-Alec, por favor, toma la espada mortal- pidió Jia. El chico miró al Hermano Silencioso que se le acercaba, sosteniendo cuidadosamente la bellísima espada. Alec miró al Hermano Zachariah, y pasó saliva pesadamente, estirando una mano temblorosa hacia el mango de la espada. Dudó antes de tomarla.

- _Está bien, Alec_ \- escuchó la tranquila voz de Zachariah en su cabeza. Alec asintió y tomó lo espada con cuidado, recargándola en su regazo. Bajó la mirada, evitando mirar a los demás.

-Alec, dime, cuando conociste a Gunnar Aldergold?- preguntó Jia, todos pusieron atención a las palabras del muchacho. Alec pasó saliva y se aclaró la garganta levemente antes de hablar.

-Lo conocí... lo conocí hace años- habló Alec con voz baja- él era el director del Instituto de Reikiavik, y yo viví ahí unos meses.

-Tú solo?- preguntó Jia. Alec asintió- por qué tu solo, Alec?

-Yo... mis padres me enviaron allá. Tenía problemas... problemas personales- respondió Alec. Era como si la espada le presionara el cerebro y le sacara la verdad. Pero no dar toda la información no era mentir, a pesar de lo mucho que dolía el retenerlo- Ald... A... él tenía un certificado mundano en psicología. Pensaron que podría ayudarme.

-Qué edad tenías?- preguntó Jia, quería dejar en claro a la audiencia que Alec era aun menor de edad, lo que hacía el delito aun mas grave.

-Tenía catorce- susurró Alec.

-Por qué esperaste tanto tiempo en declarar contra Aldergold?- preguntó uno de los asistentes en la audiencia. Todos se giraron hacia él.

-Yo... no quería... no quería que nadie supiera lo que...

-Pero Aldergold ya había estado encerrado, hubo otro juicio antes- comentó otro hombre en la parte posterior de la sala- el chico ni siquiera tuvo que tomar la espada en ese entonces.

-Si declaré- murmuró Alec bajando la mirada.

-Alec no necesitó tomar la espada en esa ocasión- aclaró Michael con voz imponente- era aun muy joven y...

-Valentine arregló todo- dijo otro hombre también desde atrás, los murmullos comenzaron a sonar- sabemos la gran influencia que tenía sobre la Clave, como sabemos que...

-Alec está tomando la espada ahora, no puede mentir- dijo John con voz clara. Casi todos los presentes asintieron dándole la razón al chico.

-Todos saben los experimentos que realizaba Valentine- dijo el mismo hombre, los Lightwood tuvieron que tomarse la mano fuertemente el uno al otro para no saltarle encima- estoy seguro de que su hijo no fue el único que...

-Valentine es la principal razón por la cual cometimos el error de enviar a Alec a Islandia!- saltó Maryse poniéndose de pie. Robert tiró de ella para sentarla, querían que ese juicio pasara rápido y sin contratiempos. Que Maryse decapitara a alguien en definitiva no iba a ayudar.

-Valentine? Por qué te enviaría Valentine a Islandia, Alec?- preguntó suavemente una mujer que estaba en primera fila. Todo el mundo guardó silencio nuevamente. Alec miró a la mujer, pasando saliva antes de responder la pregunta.

-Por... porque... por...- Alec tembló violentamente y miró hacia sus padres. Lo miraban preocupados. El chico cerró los ojos fuertemente y tomó aire, sentía como si le estuviesen comprimiendo el pecho- porque soy gay- soltó con voz entrecortada antes de soltar un pequeño sollozo. La habitación quedó en completo silencio. Muchos en la audiencia se miraron entre sí. Alec se mordió el labio para no llorar, pero sus pequeños sollozos resonaban en el silencio de la sala. Era la primera vez que admitía eso desde... la primera vez que lo decía ante alguien. Se sentía sumamente expuesto, tan vulnerable.

-Está bien, Alec- murmuró Michael estirándose para poner una mano sobre el hombro del chico- sabes que está bien, tus sentimientos hacia cualquier persona son correctos y hermosos- dijo en voz aun más baja, intentando calmar al muchacho. Las personas en la audiencia comenzaron a murmurar nuevamente y Jia tuvo que poner orden.

-Silencio, tranquilos, orden. Este no es lugar para discutir eso, Inquisidor- dijo Jia alzando las cejas. Michael asintió, enderezándose en su lugar y echándole una última miradita a Alec- retomemos el juicio, por favor. Alec, te enviaron a Islandia porque pensaban que Aldergold podría... podría hacer que...

-Mis padres querían que pensara bien las cosas, pensaban que mi problema era psicológico, por eso me enviaron con él- declaró Alec parpadeando rápidamente para quitar las lagrimas que se habían acumulado en sus ojos- pero su "tratamiento" solo me empeoró.

-Tratamiento?- preguntó Jia.

-Todas las noches, desde que llegué- murmuró Alec mirando hacia el vacío.

-Aldergold insistía en llamar "tratamiento" a lo que le hacía- explicó Michael a Jia. La mujer apretó los labios evitando mirar al acusado. Sentía un asco tremendo el solo estar en su presencia.

-Alec, podrías decirnos en qué consistía el tratamiento?- preguntó Jia. Alec se estremeció violentamente, bajando la mirada y aferrando la espada en sus manos con demasiada fuerza.

-Él... entraba en mi habitación, cada noche- murmuró Alec en voz tan baja que a todos les costaba escuchar- me tocaba y... me tocaba y hacía que yo también... yo no quería...

-Cuanto tiempo duró eso?- preguntó Jia, solo haría las preguntas básicas. Quería que Alec acabara con eso rápido.

-Durante un mes solo me tocó- siguió Alec con la mirada perdida. La espada lo estaba haciendo revivir todo, recordar todo. Se esforzaba por no decir las cosas que aparecían en su mente, pero eso no evitaba que él mismo viera y recordara el dolor, el miedo, la vergüenza- los dos meses siguientes fueron peores.

-Pasaste tres meses en...

-Sus castigos eran horribles también- interrumpió Alec a Jia. Todos lo miraban, el chico hablaba sin emoción, era como si la espada lo manipulara para sacar todo lo que tenía en la cabeza- la caja, la fusta, el frio, la tortura psicológica, la desnudez...

-Alec...

-No sabía que era peor, no quería que se metiera a mi cama, pero tampoco quería que me castigara!- dijo Alec ahora interrumpiendo a Michael. Las lagrimas salieron de sus ojos azules a montones- todo era dolor, dolor puro. Las noches, todos los días. No podía escapar y yo era solo un juguete para él. Quería que creyera que me ayudaba pero... yo no... yo...

-Alec?- dijo Michael recorriéndose a la orilla de la silla, a punto de levantarse.

-Por favor...- sollozó Alec cerrando los ojos con fuerza, sonaba tan desesperado que Maryse no lo resistió mas.

-Jia- dijo la madre con la voz más clara que pudo encontrar, poniéndose de pie. Jia asintió dándole permiso de acercarse.

-Está bien, Alec, puedes soltar la espada- dijo la Cónsul. Alec soltó la espada como si esta le quemase, el Hermano Zachariah la atrapó ágilmente antes de que diera contra el suelo.

-Calma, cariño, ya acabó todo- dijo Maryse suavemente llegando al lado de su hijo. Lo tomó de la mano y lo ayudó a intentar ponerse de pie, pero temblaba tanto que las piernas no lo sostenían.

-Se considera suficiente la declaración de Alexander Lightwood, puede retirarse- dijo Jia dirigiéndose a la audiencia. John estuvo por ponerse de pie para ayudar a Maryse a llevarse a Alec, pero Robert lo detuvo.

-John, quédate aquí- le dijo el hombre poniéndole una mano sobre el hombro.

-Pero...

-Necesito estar con Alec, pero también necesitamos saber que es lo que sucede en el juicio- le dijo rápidamente mientras se ponía de pie- tu padre saldrá de aquí tarde, necesito que seas tú el que nos informe.

-De acuerdo- asintió el chico rubio acomodándose en su lugar.

Robert corrió hasta su hijo y lo ayudó a salir de la sala rápidamente, no quería estar frente a toda esa gente desconocida, incomodando a Alec aun mas. Salieron del lugar y volvieron a la sala de espera, en donde estaba Jace paseándose de lado a lado como león enjaulado. Al ver a los Lightwood entrar, Jace se acercó rápidamente, estudiando el estado de su Parabatai.

-Alec- dijo Jace, pero el ojiazul no lo miraba. Tenía la mirada perdida y dejaba que sus padres lo llevaran. Las lagrimas seguían recorriendo sus mejillas y temblaba descontroladamente.

-Jace, puedes traerle un poco de agua?- le dijo Maryse mientras llevaba a Alec al sillón mas cercano y se sentaba a su lado. El chico rubio corrió hasta la mesa en una esquina y sirvió un vaso de agua para Alec.

-Alec, calma, esta bien- Robert se sentó del otro lado de Alec, hablando suavemente para calmarlo. El ojiazul había comenzado a respirar rápidamente, no veía a nadie en la sala, parecía estar perdido en su mente. Sacudía la cabeza violentamente mientras soltaba sollozos.

-Amor, tranquilo- rogó Maryse poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de Alec, pero el chico saltó asustado, negando bruscamente con la cabeza y sollozando fuertemente- Alec...

-M... Magnus...- murmuró Alec sin dejar de llorar, sonaba desesperado. Jace captó el nombre apenas y dejó el vaso y salió corriendo del lugar. Magnus aun estaba con Luke, en la oficina de Michael.

-Alec, hijo, tranquilo- Robert y Maryse intentaban tranquilizarlo, pero las imágenes en la cabeza de Alec eran demasiado fuertes, no lo dejaban ver fuera de su mente. Se abrazó a si mismo protectoramente mientras se mecía y sacudía la cabeza intentando alejar la imagen de Aldergold.

-Alec- Maryse sobaba la espalda de su hijo, pero este no parecía notarlo. Se abrazaba a sí mismo, enterrando las uñas en sus brazos intentando que el dolor lo distrajera, del mismo modo que el dolor que provocaban sus dagas lo habían ayudado- cielo, te estás lastimando, basta.

-Aquí esta!- Jace entró en la habitación corriendo, dirigiéndose rápidamente hasta su Parabatai y arrodillándose a su lado.

-Que sucede?- Magnus entró detrás de Jace, lucía preocupado y algo confundido. Alec, al escuchar la voz del Brujo, levantó la cabeza de golpe y su mirada dio rápidamente con el Subterráneo. El ojiazul se levantó del sillón y se lanzó hacia adelante, estrellándose contra el Brujo y abrazándolo con fuerza. Magnus se sorprendió, pero se recuperó rápidamente y abrazó de vuelta a Alec.

-Magnus- murmuró el chico abrazándolo fuertemente y ocultando el rostro en el cuello del moreno. Magnus lo abrazó también, acariciándole la cabeza.

-Tranquilo, cariño, está bien, estas a salvo- murmuró el Subterráneo. Alec se aferró a él, respirando entrecortadamente intentando contener los pequeños sollozos. El olor de Magnus lo ayudaba, lo calmaba- ven acá, vamos a sentarnos, si?

Robert se puso de pie y dejó que Magnus se sentara y sentara a Alec a su lado, sin dejar de abrazarlo. Maryse seguía sentada, sobando suavemente la espalda de Alec. Jace y Robert se quedaron de pie, en silencio, esperando que Alec se calmara. Pasaron varios minutos en los que Alec respiró profundamente, forzándose a calmarse y no llorar mas, pero era muy difícil. Magnus no lo soltó en ningún momento. Después de un rato, Alec suspiró y giró el rostro para mirar a su familia, sin despegarse del Brujo.

-Cuantas veces tendré que hacer eso?- preguntó sin mirar a nadie, tenía los ojos hinchados y la voz gangosa.

-No tendrás que volver a tomar la espada, cielo- dijo Maryse suavemente.

-Solo tendrás que confirmar los datos del juicio una vez mas y después asistir al veredicto, es todo- le dijo Robert inclinándose para ponerse a su altura. Alec asintió levemente. Esperaron un momento más hasta que John entró en la sala. Todos se giraron a mirarlo. El rubio lucía cansado y algo verdoso, como si estuviera a punto de vomitar. Se compuso un poco antes de acercarse a Alec.

-Estas más tranquilo?- le preguntó suavemente, Alec asintió.

-Sí, gracias- dijo en voz baja y sonriendo un poco. John le devolvió una débil sonrisa y se giró hacia los demás.

-Qué pasó?- preguntó Maryse al chico. John suspiró y le echó una rápida mirada a Alec. Los padres Lightwood entendieron y se apartaron un poco para que el chico no escuchara.

-Aldergold también declaró- les informó el rubio- fue tan extraño, al principio parecía sumamente convencido de que en realidad estaba ayudando a Alec. Pero luego... supongo que fue el poder de la espada. Su declaración fue tan... obscena.

-Qué?- preguntó Robert sin creerlo.

-Es una persona horrible, me da asco el solo mirarlo- siguió John negando con la cabeza- lo dijo todo, demasiado literal. Todas esas... todas las descripciones y...

-Voy a asesinarlo- dijo Robert girándose para salir.

-Robert! Robert- Maryse lo detuvo rápidamente, mirando de reojo a Alec- tranquilízate.

-Ese idiota...

-Sshh!- lo cayó la mujer abriendo mucho los ojos. Robert respiró profundamente para calmarse- vayamos a casa, por favor. Ya ha sido demasiado para un día.

-Sí, tienes razón, vayámonos de aquí- dijo Robert tallándose la sien para aminorar el dolor de cabeza que comenzaba a formarse.

-Alec, cielo, es hora de irnos- dijo Maryse acercándose a su hijo. Alec asintió y se puso de pie con cuidado, sus piernas seguían temblando levemente, pero al menos ya podía caminar. Jace se puso a su lado rápidamente- John, podrías quedarte aquí y decirnos si te enteras de algo, por favor.

-Por supuesto, espía activado- dijo John haciendo un saludo militar antes de salir de la sala rumbo a la sala del juicio. Jace puso su mano sobre el hombro de Alec, para darle apoyo. Magnus estaba también al lado del ojiazul y lo dirigía a la puerta.

-Bane- Magnus se giró hacia Robert al escucharlo- puedo hablar contigo un minuto?

-Claro- dijo el Brujo soltando un suspiro- adelante, dulzura, vayan saliendo.

-De acuerdo- dijo Alec en voz baja, soltando al Subterráneo y pegándose a su Parabatai. Jace, Alec y Maryse salieron de la sala, dejando a Robert y Magnus solos.

-Que sucede?- preguntó el Brujo, cruzando sus brazos y mirando al Nefilim.

-Cuáles son tus intenciones con mi hijo?- preguntó Robert, yendo directo al grano. Magnus alzó las cejas.

-Que es esto? El padre preocupado por su pobre hijo indefenso? Acaso eres mi suegro?- dijo Magnus rodando los ojos.

-Sabes a lo que me refiero, Bane- dijo Robert sonando algo molesto- se que Alec no está indefenso, pero tampoco...

-Tampoco está en condiciones de defenderse emocionalmente- terminó la frase el Brujo. Robert lo miró fijamente- tengo en claro la situación de Alec.

-Entonces que es lo que planeas?- preguntó el Nefilim. Magnus lo miró confundido- veo el modo que Alec actúa cuando esta junto a ti. Justo ahora, vi su reacción- Magnus bajó la mirada y pasó saliva. Él mismo se daba cuenta del modo en que Alec reaccionaba con él- depende emocionalmente de ti por completo. Eso no es bueno.

-Escucha, yo no planee que esto pasara...

-Y aun así, tienes a mi hijo atado a ti, Bane- dijo Robert seriamente.

-No puedes culparme por eso, yo no controlo las emociones de Alec- se defendió Magnus.

-Emociones?- preguntó Robert- las emociones de Alec han sido un caos desde que volvió de Islandia!

-De nuevo, esa no es mi culpa- Robert sintió como si le hubiera dado una bofetada. Se quedaron en silencio un momento, mirándose.

-Se perfectamente que el error que cometimos le costó mucho a Alec, y no tienes idea de lo arrepentidos que estamos- dijo Robert en voz baja pero clara- ahora lo único que podemos hacer es apoyarlo. Queremos que Alec esté bien, por eso lo protegemos. No quiero que sufra mas. Ya tuvo suficiente dolor en su vida. Y no toleraré que...

-Alec es la persona más maravillosa que he conocido en mi vida- declaró Magnus y Robert quedó en silencio- me encanta estar con él, me encanta hablar con él, Alec es simplemente asombroso- siguió el Brujo- lo conozco, y sé que no está preparado para tener una relación. Sé que no está listo para superar todos esos problemas que el idiota de Aldergold dejó tras él. Pero quiero ayudarlo. Quiero estar junto a él para lo que necesite, quiero apoyarlo, quiero... quiero que se recupere.

-Para poder salir con él- dijo Robert.

-Para que pueda estar en paz consigo mismo- lo corrigió Magnus- quiero lo mismo que su familia quiere, quiero que este bien, que sea feliz.

Los dos se quedaron en silencio, mirándose. Robert miraba esos ojos de gato, intentando descubrir alguna mentira. No dejaría que nada malo le sucediera a Alec, y ese Brujo se había hecho camino al corazón de su hijo tan rápido que le asustaba. Pasó saliva pesadamente al ver que Magnus lo decía en serio. De verdad se preocupaba por Alec, a pesar de que el padre no lo entendía. Soltó un suspiro y asintió con la cabeza.

-De acuerdo- fue todo lo que dijo el Nefilim antes de dirigirse a la puerta y salir para seguir a su familia. Magnus lo imitó, decidido a alcanzar a Alec y pasar el resto de la tarde con él.

-Magnus!- el Brujo se giró al escuchar que alguien gritaba su nombre.

-Ahora qué?- se quejó mirando a Luke caminar a paso rápido hacia él.

-Jia y Michael quieren hablar con nosotros- le explicó Luke- creo que haremos un gran avance hoy.

-Ahora? Justo ahora? Tengo que...

-Magnus, ya sabes cómo son los Nefilim. Tienen un lapsus de atención demasiado breve, no podemos perderlo. Sin ofender- dijo mirando a Robert.

-No hay problema, yo me tengo que ir- dijo el Nefilim, girándose hacia la salida para seguir a su familia.

-Espera- lo detuvo el Brujo antes de que diera un paso- dile a Alec por qué no puedo ir.

-Te estás excusando con mi hijo, Bane?- preguntó Robert alzando una ceja, creía tener en claro que no estaban en una relación.

-Le prometí estar ahí para él, y como te dije, no tengo intención alguna de decepcionarlo- dijo seriamente el Brujo- no quiero lastimarlo de ninguna manera, quiero que sepa que si no puedo estar junto a él no es porque yo no quiera. Esto va mas allá de mi. Si solo tratara de mi no dudaría en estar con él, pero esto afecta a todos los hijos de Lilith.

Hubo un breve silencio en el que Robert y Magnus se miraron fijamente. El Nefilim entendía lo que quería decir el moreno, él había dejado toda oportunidad dentro de la política Nefilim con tal de estar junto a su hijo y su familia. Estaba seguro de que Magnus haría lo mismo de no ser porque era el único Brujo disponible al tanto de todo lo que estaba sucediendo. Robert suspiró y asintió firmemente.

-Se lo diré- dijo Robert antes de girarse y salir a paso rápido. Magnus lo miró irse y soltó un suspiro. Querer a Alec era sumamente fácil, el chico era fantástico, pero para llegar a él tenía que pasar por cada uno de sus familiares, esa era la parte difícil.

-Vamos?- Magnus se giró hacia Luke y asintió, siguiéndolo rumbo a la oficina de Jia.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Los Lightwood ya se dieron cuenta del apego de Alec a Magnus.. acaso será un problema..? los padres y Parabatai de Alec serán otro obstáculo para que al fin Magnus y él al fin estén juntos..? veamos que pasa en el siguiente capítulo..!


	22. Closure

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

 **Closure..!**

Los Lightwood recorrieron las calles de Alicante lentamente. Alec seguía junto a Jace y su madre. El chico ya estaba un poco más tranquilo, pero agradecía a su Parabatai y a su mamá por seguir sosteniéndolo de los brazos. La casa del Inquisidor tenía tres habitaciones, y habían convertido el estudio en habitación para Max. El lugar era cómodo, pero Alec no podía esperar para regresar a Brook... a Manhattan. Al Instituto, ese era su hogar.

-Alec!- saltó Max en cuanto vio a su hermano entrar. Alec se inclinó y abrazó al niño- te fue bien? Supe que tenías que hacer algo importante.

-Max- le advirtió Maryse, pero le dedicó una severa mirada a su hija.

-Está bien, mamá- dijo Alec- y todo fue bien, Max. Solo estoy algo cansado, es todo.

-No quieres comer algo, cielo?- preguntó Maryse acariciando la cabeza de Alec antes de dirigirse a la cocina. El estomago de Alec sonó tan fuerte que todos lo miraron, el chico enrojeció.

-Wow, que fue eso?- preguntó Robert entrando por la puerta principal- lo escuché desde los escalones de la entrada.

Alec se sonrojó aun mas. Había sentido nauseas desde que había vomitado el desayuno al llegar a Idris y no creía poder comer nada ese día, al parecer estaba equivocado.

-Alec tiene hambre- rió Max acompañando a su madre a la cocina.

-Yo...

-Vayan a esperar afuera, les prepararé algo- dijo Maryse entrando a la cocina. Jace y Alec se dirigieron al patio trasero a descansar, mientras que Izzy acorralaba a su padre en la sala para que le dijera como había ido todo. Max y Maryse prepararon emparedados para todos y los llamaron a comer. Alec en verdad agradecía que nadie mencionara el tema del juicio, ni siquiera Max había vuelto a preguntar nada. Solo quería que eso terminara de una buena vez y no tener que volver a preocuparse por Aldergold.

-Alec, Izzy me va a llevar a la exposición de espadas samurai, quieres ir?- preguntó Max cuando todos terminaron de comer.

-Gracias, Max, pero tengo que hacer unas cosas- respondió Alec, todos los mayores lo miraron nada discretamente, preguntándose que era lo que tenía que hacer.

-Oh, bueno. Te compraremos un recuerdo- dijo el pequeño, Alec le sonrió.

Resultaba que en realidad Alec no tenía nada que hacer, solo quería esperar por Magnus. Su padre le había dicho que el Brujo probablemente estaría ocupado toda la tarde, con lo de las reuniones de los Subterráneos con el Consejo. Él lo entendía, sabía lo importante que era todo eso, era un gran cambio en la historia. Pero aun así, quería estar con Magnus. No se daba cuenta que había comenzado a depender de Magnus tanto como había dependido de sus dagas. Pero su familia si se daba cuenta.

Maryse y Robert habían hablado seriamente al respecto, sabían que tendrían que hablar con él en cierto punto, pero no podían hacerlo ahora, no con todo lo que estaba sucediendo. Izzy también lo había platicado con los rubios de la familia. Mientras John estaba de acuerdo con ella en que Magnus era algo bueno para Alec, Jace no estaba tan convencido. Su Parabatai estaba en un lugar muy vulnerable, y que su tranquilidad y felicidad dependiera de alguien como Magnus Bane no le daba muy buena espina.

Cerca de las nueve, Jace se dio cuenta que Alec se estaba quedando dormido sentado en la sala, frente a la ventana que daba a la calle. Sí había socializado a lo largo del día. Había jugado cartas con Max, también había ayudado a su madre a hornear unas galletas, incluso se había ofrecido a pintarle las uñas a Isabelle, lo que fuera por mantener su mente lejos del juicio. Y de esperar a Magnus. Al final del día había optado por sentarse en uno de los sillones, mirando hacia la calle. Pero Jace no soportó verlo así mucho tiempo.

-Alec, vamos, es hora de dormir- dijo Jace parándose frente a su Parabatai, decidido.

-Estoy bien, solo...

-Necesitas dormir- lo interrumpió Jace- la situación contra Aldergold aun no termina, aun te queda mañana, y pasado mañana. Tienes que descansar. Vamos, arriba.

-De acuerdo- dijo Alec después de unos momentos de silencio, tomando la mano que Jace le tendía para ayudarlo a levantarse. Subieron las escaleras en silencio y se pusieron sus pijamas. Jace notaba que Alec miraba su cama con algo de miedo. Sabía que esa noche no sería nada linda. Ambos se metieron en sus respectivas camas y se acomodaron para dormir.

-Si me necesitas solo despiértame, si?- le dijo Jace acomodándose en su cama. Alec asintió soltando un suspiro. Estaba un 99% seguro de que esa noche tendría una pesadilla, pero estaba tan cansado que no podía mantener los ojos abiertos. Se quedó dormido mas rápido de lo que pensaba, abrazando su almohada y con el rostro girado hacia Jace.

El rubio se quedó mirando a su Parabatai dormir tranquilamente, sabía que esa tranquilidad no duraría mucho, pero también estaba agotado. Si bien no había estado presente en el juicio, ver a Alec sufrir de ese modo e intentar darle apoyo lo tenían muy cansado, sin contar con el sin fin de pesadillas que estaba teniendo él mismo. No les había dado mucha importancia porque tenía que concentrarse en Alec, pero esos sueños tan reales lo aterraban a más no poder. Jace se quedó dormido sin darse cuenta, aun con el rostro hacia la cama de Alec. No supo cuanto tiempo durmió, pero al abrir los ojos la oscuridad era casi absoluta, y Alec se removía bruscamente en su cama. Jace se puso de pie como relámpago y se paró junto a su Parabatai.

-Alec, Alec despierta, oye- Jace sacudió suavemente al ojiazul, intentando despertarlo. El rostro de Alec mostraba dolor y horror puro. Jace no quería ni imaginar lo que estaba soñando- Alec, despierta!

-No! No, por favor! No... no...- Alec abrió los ojos de golpe y se removió, alejándose del agarre del rubio.

-Alec, tranquilo, soy yo- susurró Jace, encendiendo la luz de la mesita de noche para que Alec pudiera verlo. El ojiazul lo vio, sus ojos llenos de terror.

-Jace- dijo Alec al darse cuenta de quien estaba a su lado. El rubio asintió, tomando suavemente la mano de Alec y dándole un apretón. Alec, en lugar de alejarse del contacto, tomó la mano de Jace y volteó hacia el techo para calmarse. Respiró profundamente durante un minuto entero, Jace tomándole la mano todo el tiempo. Con un último y profundo respiro cerró los ojos- podrías darme agua, por favor?

-Claro- Jace apretó un poco la mano de Alec antes de soltarlo e ir a servirle un vaso de agua de la mesita en la entrada. El mayor le dio un par de tragos antes de entregarle nuevamente el vaso a Jace- te sientes mejor.

-Sí, gracias- murmuró Alec dedicándole una media sonrisa.

-Bien- Jace dejó el vaso nuevamente junto a la jarra y después volvió junto a Alec para mover la mesita de noche que separaba sus camas.

-Que estás haciendo?- preguntó Alec al ver que su Parabatai arrastraba la mesita hasta los pies de su cama.

-Esto solo estorba- dijo Jace, caminando ahora hacia el lado opuesto de su propia cama para empujarla hasta dejarla pegada a la de Alec. El ojiazul se dio cuenta de lo que hacía y sintió que se le comprimía el pecho, agradecido.

-No tienes porque hacerlo- dijo en voz baja, algo avergonzado.

-Tonterías, una pijamada es más divertida así- dijo Jace, recostándose en su cama y metiéndose entre las cobijas. Alec le sonrió.

-Gracias- murmuró el ojiazul y Jace volvió a tomar su mano, sonriéndole. Ambos se quedaron así, recostados uno junto al otro y tomados de la mano. Alec no tardó mucho en volver a dormir, estaba en verdad agotado. Pero Jace no volvió a pegar ojo en toda la noche. Permaneció despierto, vigilando a Alec. Si el chico comenzaba a mostrar signos de tener una pesadilla, simplemente apretaba su mano y Alec se tranquilizaba.

Cerca de las seis de la mañana, escuchó que alguien tocaba la puerta levemente. Le echó una mirada a Alec, seguía profundamente dormido. Maryse entre abrió la puerta y se asomó, Jace levantó la cabeza, haciéndole señas para que no hiciera ruido. No le importaba si era hora de que se reuniera el Consejo nuevamente para el caso de Alec, su Parabatai tenía que descansar y él se encargaría de que lo hiciera. Maryse vio la escena y sintió que el corazón le daba un vuelco. Volvió a cerrar la puerta con cuidado y parpadeó rápidamente para que las lagrimas desaparecieran.

Alec y Jace no salieron de la habitación sino hasta pasadas las diez de la mañana. Michael había usado su influencia y había movido la lectura de los hechos hacia esa tarde. La lectura era básicamente para que los miembros del Consejo, que ahora incluían a los Subterráneos, escucharan los hechos sin la atadura emocional hacia las personas que habían declarado. Para dejar de lado el asco hacia Aldergold y la pena por Alec. Al menos era el punto, pensar con la cabeza fría.

De nuevo, Alec sentía nauseas y no había podido comer nada. Llegaron al Gard en donde Magnus los esperaba impaciente junto a las escaleras de la entrada. Junto al Brujo estaba John, que seguía de espía delegado de la familia Lightwood y usaba su titulo como hijo del Inquisidor para escabullirse por todos lados. Al verlos, John se acercó rápidamente y fue junto a Isabelle. Ese día había sido turno de Jace quedarse con Max.

-Buenos días- saludó John y todos los Lightwood devolvieron el saludo. Maryse comenzó a decirle algo a Alec en voz baja, probablemente intentando mantenerlo tranquilo. Robert entró rápidamente en el Gard.

-Que hace Magnus pegado a la pared?- preguntó Izzy viendo como el Brujo le hacía señas a Alec para que se acercara a él. El ojiazul obedeció, con Maryse pagada a sus talones.

-Está hablando con Raphael Santiago del otro lado de la ventana pequeña- explicó John- es el representante de los vampiros.

-Sí, se quien es- dijo Izzy mirando la pequeña ventana cubierta por persianas color café.

-Hablábamos de la lata que es tener que llegar antes del amanecer e irse después de la puesta de sol- dijo John cruzándose de brazos- creo que planea seriamente construir una serie de ductos que conecten varios lugares de la ciudad. Ya sabes, como un subterráneo.

-Como si lo fueran a dejar meter mano en Alicante- dijo Izzy.

-Tal vez no ahora, pero podría llegar el día, Raphael tiene tiempo de sobra para esperar- le dijo el rubio, encogiéndose de hombros- es un gran paso que ya los dejen asistir a las reuniones del Consejo.

-Ya están dentro oficialmente?- preguntó Isabelle, sorprendida.

-Sip, han estado en reuniones toda la mañana, creo que solo falta la lectura de las declaraciones- le respondió. En ese momento Robert se asomó por la puerta principal, llamándolos a todos dentro- quieres que me quede aquí contigo?

-No, no, ve. Podrás contarme todo después- le dijo Izzy tomándole la mano.

-De acuerdo- John apretó la callosa mano de la chica antes de seguir a los Lightwood y a Magnus dentro del Gard.

Dentro había mas personas que en el día del juicio. Alec entró con la mirada fija en el suelo y dejando que sus padres lo llevaran. Se sentaron en la primera fila y John se puso junto a ellos. Aldergold también estaba ahí, custodiado nuevamente por un guardia. Magnus estaba junto a los otros Subterráneos, sentados en un escritorio aparte, pero junto al Inquisidor y a la Cónsul. John se dio cuenta que el Brujo intentaba llamar la atención de Alec, pero el chico seguía mirando fijamente al suelo. El rubio estiró la mano y dio unos golpecitos en el hombro de Alec. El ojiazul lo miró y John señaló hacia el frente, a donde estaba Magnus.

-Estará bien- murmuró Magnus para que Alec pudiera leerle los labios. El Nefilim se esforzó por sonreírle.

-Silencio, por favor. La sesión iniciará- dijo Michael en voz fuerte y clara. Todos los presentes tomaron asiento y pusieron atención- la lectura de las declaraciones será rápida, así que pido pongan toda su atención en los hechos.

Como había dicho Michael, todo fue muy rápido. El Consejo entero escuchaba atentamente mientras Jia daba una lectura rápida y bastante censurada de las declaraciones. Se preguntó si había alguna corrección o algo que añadir y los Lightwood, incluso John, se apresuraron a negar con la cabeza. Todos miraban a Aldergold como retándolo a atreverse a abrir la boca. Alec miró fijamente al suelo en todo momento, tomando la mano de su madre. Michael y Jia compartieron unas palabras en voz baja antes de ponerse de pie.

-Mañana por la mañana daremos a conocer el veredicto- anunció Jia poniéndose de pie- pueden retirarse.

La sala se llenó de platica nuevamente y algunos salieron rápidamente, otros se quedaron hablando entre ellos. Los padres Lightwood se apresuraron a sacar a Alec de ahí. John los siguió rápidamente y Magnus aprovechó la conmoción para escapar de su lugar junto a Luke e ir tras Alec. El día anterior no había tenido oportunidad de ver como había seguido el Nefilim, y esa tarde no pensaba dejarlo solo. Al salir, vio a John acercarse rápidamente a Isabelle y hablar con ella en voz baja, explicándole lo que había pasado. Los Lightwood mayores estaban en la puerta principal, Alec tiraba de la mano de su madre, parecía querer irse de ahí lo más pronto posible, pero Jia retenía a los padres Lightwood hablando con ellos en voz baja.

-Mamá- murmuró Alec.

-Ya voy, cielo- le dijo Maryse, mirándolo como disculpa. Jia quería que se quedaran ellos dos a terminar el papeleo que no quería pedirle a Alec que firmara.

-Jia, solo uno de nosotros puede...

-Michael te estaba buscando- interrumpió la Cónsul a Robert.

-Entonces yo haré el papeleo también- dijo Robert, Jia negó con la cabeza.

-Michael necesita tu ayuda- le dijo Jia en voz baja, echando una miradita por el pasillo para que nadie más la escuchara- es nuevo en el puesto de Inquisidor y sabes que la política no es su fuerte, es el tuyo.

-Jia...

-Te lo pide tu Parabatai- Robert pasó saliva, resignado- quédate a ayudar a Michael y tu, Maryse podrás irte en cuanto termines de revisar los papeles. Alec estará bien con sus hermanos.

-Pero tengo que...

-Isabelle y yo lo llevaremos a casa- dijo Magnus acercándose rápidamente. Alec levantó la mirada hacia él y se relajó al instante. Izzy y John se acercaron a ellos.

-Eres miembro importante del Consejo- dijo Maryse mirándolo fijamente y apretando el agarre a la mano de su hijo.

-Todas las reuniones se llevaron a cabo en la mañana, y si me pierdo de algo Luke podrá darme un resumen detallado después- dijo Magnus quitándole importancia- los acompañaré hasta que regrese uno de ustedes, para que haya un adulto responsable con ellos.

-Adulto responsable?- preguntó John en tono burlón, Izzy le dio un codazo. Maryse abrió la boca para negarse de nuevo, pero Robert le ganó.

-De acuerdo- dijo el padre Lightwood, mirando seriamente a Magnus. Esa mirada que decía claramente la calidad de tortura medieval que le aplicaría al Brujo si se atrevía a lastimar a su hijo. Magnus asintió firmemente y extendió su mano hacia el chico. Alec la tomó sin dudar, echándole una miradita a su madre antes de caminar a paso rápido hacia la calle. Magnus pudo ver a Maryse girarse hacia su marido y aceleró el paso antes de que se arrepintieran.

-Como te sientes, cariño?- le preguntó a Alec cuando doblaron la esquina y perdieron de vista a los demás. Izzy y John iban frente a ellos.

-Estoy bien- respondió Alec encogiéndose de hombros- solo quería salir de ahí. Sé que... sé que lo tienen encerrado en el Gard y...

-Comprendo- le dijo Magnus apretando su mano. Llegaron a la casa del Inquisidor y se encontraron con Jace y Max sentados en las escaleras, leyendo un libro y un manga respectivamente.

-John!- saltó el niño acercándose al rubio recién llegado. No lo había visto desde su llegada por portal.

-Hola, Max- John cargó al niño cuando este se lanzó sobre él.

-Alec, como te fue hoy?- preguntó el pequeño mirando a su hermano mayor y saludando con la mano a Magnus.

-Todo bien, Max- dijo el ojaizul con una pequeña sonrisa. Max le sonrió igual antes de volver su atención a John.

-Oye, oye, Izzy me compró unos cuchillos nuevos ayer, me ayudas a usarlos?- le preguntó, sabiendo que él era el único que aceptaría enseñarle a usar un arma a pesar de no haber iniciado su entrenamiento.

-Solo no le digas a tu mamá- dijo John en voz baja cerrándole un ojo. Max soltó una risita y bajó de los brazos de John de un salto para ir por su nueva arma y practicar con ella en el patio, John lo siguió.

-Hey- dijo Jace llegando junto a su Parabatai. Alec le sonrió levemente- y tus padres?

-Se...- el estomago de Alec gruñendo fuertemente interrumpió su respuesta. Izzy, Jace y Magnus no pudieron reprimir una risita. El ojiazul enrojeció al instante y bajó la mirada.

-Que tal suena una pizza?- preguntó Magnus tronando los dedos.

-Oh, que delicia- murmuró Izzy entrando en la casa rápidamente y yendo hacia la cocina por platos y servilletas.

-Traeré algo para beber- dijo Jace dándole un par de golpecitos en el hombro a Alec. Magnus y Alec entraron en la casa y se sentaron en el comedor. La pizza ya estaba ahí y el olor había atraído a Max y John. Jace e Izzy tardaron un poco en la cocina, seguramente la chica lo había puesto al tanto de lo que había pasado en el Gard. Para cuando todos terminaron de comer, Maryse entraba por la puerta principal.

-Mamá! Magnus apareció pizza!- exclamó Max señalando las cajas, ahora vacías, de pizza en la mesa del comedor.

-Oh, gracias- dijo Maryse mirando al Brujo. Se había apresurado a volver a la casa porque tenía que hacer la comida. Magnus simplemente asintió como respuesta.

-Vamos, John. Podemos seguir entrena... jugando en el patio- se corrigió el menor de los Lightwood mirando de reojo a su mamá. Maryse miró a John con una ceja alzada y el rubio simplemente se encogió de hombros, siguiendo a Max hacia el patio. La madre negó con la cabeza y se acercó a la mesa.

-Como te sientes, cielo?- preguntó acariciando el cabello de Alec.

-Estoy bien- le dijo Alec levantando la mirada hacia ella- quería... quisiera salir a caminar un rato.

-Salir?- preguntó Maryse confundida.

-Quiero... quiero ir al parque o algo, no quiero estar en mi habitación todo el día- dijo Alec bajando la mirada.

-Podemos ir a la plaza- dijo Izzy rápidamente- no creo que haya otra demostración de armas, pero podríamos pasar la tarde ahí.

-Suena bien- dijo Jace mirando a su Parabatai- iremos todos, será divertido.

-Magnus?- preguntó Izzy.

-Tengo la tarde libre- dijo el Brujo, sonriéndole a Alec.

-Genial! Iremos a la plaza entonces, les diré a Max y a John- la chica saltó de su lugar y corrió al patio.

-Seguro que no estás cansado, Alec?- preguntó Maryse acariciando la mejilla de su hijo. Tenía ojeras enormes bajo sus ojos.

-Estoy bien, mamá, en serio- le respondió el chico con una leve sonrisa.

-Bien- dijo Maryse, inclinándose para tomar uno de los platos sucios- Jace, ayúdame a...

Un chasquido y todo desapareció. Maryse pegó un saltito y miró rápidamente a Magnus.

-Todo limpio y acomodado, aunque probablemente deban asegurarse que están en el lugar correcto- dijo el Brujo poniéndose de pie- vamos a la plaza, aprovechemos la luz.

-Gracias- murmuró el ojiazul, poniéndose de pie también.

-Deberíamos invitarte a comer todos los días- dijo Jace mirando la mesa impecable.

-Ya nos vamos?!- Max entró en la casa y corrió hasta Alec.

-Estás listo?- preguntó el mayor, sonriendo.

-Si! Vamos, vamos!- Max tomó la mano de su hermano mayor y lo llevó hasta la puerta.

Y así pasaron la tarde. Tranquilos en la plaza principal, caminando, hablando, corriendo y bromeando. Incluso enseñaron a Max a lanzar un búmeran. Ya comenzaba a anochecer cuando tuvieron que regresar corriendo por que el búmeran de Max había roto la ventana de una casa cercana. Se habían confiado en que Magnus la repararía con un chasquido de dedos, pero el Brujo los sorprendió a todos soltando la carrera infantilmente mientras tomaba de la mano a Alec para que lo siguiera.

-Como es que ahora no se te acaba el aliento?- preguntó John, deteniéndose frente a la casa de los Lightwood. Todos respiraban agitados, pero Magnus estaba riendo.

-Que bruto! Pensé que repararías la ventana!- lo regañó Izzy.

-Bah, entonces no sería divertido- dijo el Subterráneo con un ademan de la mano. Alec soltó una risita.

-Tiene razón- rió Max, quien estaba sobre la espalda de Jace. El rubio lo había cargado cuando se dio cuenta que lo estaban dejando atrás.

-Oh si?- preguntó Jace, lanzándolo hacia un arbusto.

-Ouch! Tiene espinas- se quejó el pequeño, removiéndose para salir de en medio de tanta rama.

-No es verdad- dijo Jace entrando en la casa. Todos los demás lo imitaron, dejando al niño luchando por salir del arbusto.

-Mamá?- exclamó Izzy al entrar al lugar. Todo estaba apagado y en silencio.

-Supongo que fue a ver como estaba papá- dijo Alec encendiendo las luces.

-Como John ya no esta allá para decirles cada segundo del día en el Gard, tiene que ir ella- dijo Izzy alzando una ceja. John asintió dándole toda la razón.

-Jace!- el grito de guerra de Max los hizo girarse hacia la puerta de entrada. El niño cargó contra el rubio, blandiendo el búmeran como si fuera una espada. Jace soltó un falso grito de terror y corrió escaleras arriba.

-No vayan a romper algo! Jace! Max!- dijo Alec corriendo hacia las escaleras para regañar a sus hermanos. Magnus soltó una risita.

-Yo muero de sueño, creo que será mejor que me vaya a casa- dijo John soltando un gran bostezo. Había despertado muy temprano y dormido hasta tarde siendo el espía de los Lightwood. Merecía un descanso- nos vemos mañana, chicos!

-Te acompaño- dijo Izzy siguiéndolo a la salida. John la miró.

-Se supone que el caballero debe acompañar a la dama a su casa- dijo el rubio mirándola con una ceja alzada.

-Ya me acompañará papá cuando venga de regreso- dijo Izzy tomándole la mano mientras abría la puerta.

-Pero mi papá no llegará a...

-Jonathan, cállate- la chica lo miró significativamente y John entendió.

-Oh, claro, claro- se giró para asegurarse de que ningún varón Lightwood lo viera y le hizo una seña a Magnus para que no dijera nada. El Brujo pretendió cerrar sus labios con un cierre invisible. La pareja se perdió por la puerta principal y Magnus quedó solo en la sala. Miró a su alrededor sin estar seguro de que hacer. Dio un par de pasos y estuvo por dirigirse a la puerta también, cuando la voz de Alec lo llamó desde arriba.

-Magnus, sube- el Brujo echó una última mirada a la sala y subió las escaleras lentamente. Podía escuchar a Max y Jace luchar en una de las habitaciones, pero Alec lo esperaba en la del último piso.

-No rompieron nada?- preguntó, señalando la puerta de donde provenían los gritos y golpes.

-Mis padres no ponen nada valioso en la habitación de Max- respondió Alec con una sonrisa.

-Inteligente- murmuró el Brujo.

-Tienes en donde quedarte en la ciudad?- preguntó Alec entrando en su habitación, Magnus lo siguió.

-Trabajamos en eso, ayer nos prestaron una casa a los demás Subterráneos y a mi- respondió encogiéndose de hombros. Observó el lugar, era simple, como todas las habitaciones de Cazadores de Sombras. Cama, vestidor, armas por aquí y por todos lados. Se dio cuenta que no era una cama, sino dos camas individuales que estaban pegadas- no sería mas fácil darte una cama matrimonial?

-Comparto habitación- dijo Alec, mirando hacia las camas y recordando la noche anterior. Bajó la mirada avergonzado- es solo que... ayer yo... tuve una pesadilla y Jace...

-Entiendo- lo interrumpió Magnus, entrando en la habitación e inspeccionando una pila de libros que estaba sobre la mesita de noche que habían movido al juntar las camas. Alec se removió nervioso y se mordió el labio.

-Quieres... quisieras quedarte?- preguntó Alec en voz baja, enrojeciendo hasta las orejas. Magnus lo miró. El chico había necesitado de Jace la noche anterior, estaba seguro que igual esa noche no sería nada buena. Quería ayudarlo, pero al pensar en que sus padres llegaran y se dieran cuenta de que estaba ahí, junto a su primogénito- no tienes que hacerlo si no quieres. Entiendo que estés cansado y...

-Por supuesto que quiero- le dijo Magnus, acercándose a él rápidamente y acariciando su mejilla con cuidado- Jace, se va a molestar porque tomo su cama.

-Él puede quedarse con Max- dijo Alec rápidamente- quiero decir, no creo que le moleste... no lo quiero echar... es... yo solo...

-Se que entenderá, solo bromeo- dijo Magnus con una pequeña sonrisa. Alec suspiró y asintió con la cabeza- porque no me dejas hablar con él mientras tú te cambias, si?

-Está bien- respondió sin levantar la mirada. Magnus le tomó suavemente la barbilla y lo hizo mirarlo. Alec tenía los ojos brillantes.

-Ya vuelvo- murmuró el Brujo antes de besar suavemente los labios del Nefilim. Alec sonrió levemente y Magnus fue hacia la habitación donde se escuchaba el desastre. Tocó fuertemente para hacerse oír- Jace?

-Espera, tiempo fuera- escuchó la voz del rubio del otro lado de la puerta- espera, espera! Ya vuelvo, reconstruye tu fuerte.

-Date prisa!- escuchó la voz emocionada del más pequeño de los Lightwood.

-Magnus, que sucede?- preguntó Jace saliendo de la habitación y entrecerrando la puerta para que Max no escuchara- Alec está bien?

-Está bien, tranquilo- lo detuvo antes de que saliera corriendo hacia su habitación.

-Entonces?- Jace se cruzó de brazos, mirando fijamente al Brujo.

-Voy a decirte algo y no quiero que te molestes conmigo como sueles hacer- eso solo hizo que el rubio lo mirara con ojos entrecerrados- Alec me pidió que me quedara.

-Que te quedaras?- preguntó Jace.

-Sí, que me quedara con él- repitió el Subterráneo. Guardaron silencio unos segundos hasta que Jace volvió a hablar.

-No entiendo para que...

-Dirás lo que quieras, pero Alec no tiene pesadillas cuando esta conmigo- dijo Magnus encogiéndose de hombros.

-Haces trampa, usas hechizos- dijo Jace entrecerrando los ojos.

-Como sea, pero sabes que descansará bien si me quedo con él- le dijo Magnus- eso es lo que quieres, no? Que Alec esté bien.

-También estará bien si yo estoy con él- declaró Jace.

-Y pasarás otra noche en vela a su lado?- Jace desvió la mirada, en verdad estaba agotado, no creía poder cuidar el sueño de Alec igual que la noche anterior- no sé por qué aun no confías en mi. Nunca lastimaría a Alec.

-Ya te dije que...

-Eso no significa nada, lo sé- lo interrumpió Magnus- pero no tengo el humor ni la paciencia necesaria para soportar tus platicas de macho alfa cada que Alec y yo hagamos algo juntos.

Jace se quedó en silencio unos segundos, mirando los ojos de gato de Magnus. Sabía que Magnus quería a Alec, sabía que Izzy apoyaba a Magnus y a Alec, Max creía que el Brujo era genial y John hasta los había ayudado a escaparse el día que Alec había dicho que declararía. Suspiró rascándose la cabeza.

-No quiero que lastimes a mi hermano- dijo en voz baja, sin mirarlo.

-Tendrás que confiar en mí, o decirle a Alec tu mismo que no estás de acuerdo en que siga viéndolo- dijo Magnus firmemente. Jace levantó la mirada- no voy a lastimar a Alec, no quiero lastimar a Alec. Él confía en mí y no pretendo romper esa confianza solo porque ustedes no lo hacen.

Se quedaron en silencio un par de minutos, hasta que el grito de Max proveniente de la habitación los distrajo. Jace suspiró y se cruzó de brazos mirando a Magnus.

-De acuerdo, te cedo mi cama- le dijo. Magnus asintió como agradecimiento- ya voy Max! Pero tendrás que traer mi pijama.

-De hecho, quería pedirte algo, antes de que te...- dijo Magnus señalando el improvisado campo de batalla de Max. Jace alzó una ceja.

-Oh, el señor hechizos-todo-poderosos necesita algo de este simple mortal?- preguntó Jace burlonamente. Magnus rodó los ojos.

-Como ya dije, sé que no soy del todo bienvenido en la familia- dijo Magnus, Jace lo miró interesado- si sus padres me ven en la habitación de Alec...

-No será lindo- lo interrumpió Jace, pensando que hacer- bueno, usualmente Maryse y Robert no entran en la habitación, solo abren y se asoman para asegurarse de que todos estén en sus camas.

-Podría cubrirme con las sabanas- dijo Magnus pensando en algún hechizo para dejar las mantas sin moverse.

-El problema sería si vienen a ver a Max, se van a dar cuenta que el bulto es más grande que un niño de nueve años- dijo Jace.

-Podrías quedarte en la habitación de Isabelle- dijo Magnus encogiéndose de hombros.

-Izzy solo tiene una cama, no cabremos- le dijo Jace negando con la cabeza.

-Izzy no usará su cama, puedes usarla tu y pretender ser ella- dijo Magnus pensando en poner el hechizo también a las sabanas que usara Jace.

-Y en donde está Izzy?- preguntó Jace alzando una ceja.

-Erm...- de pronto se sintió mal al traicionar a John de esa manera.

-Magnus?- la voz de Alec les llegó desde las escaleras. Magnus tronó los dedos y se giró para subir rápidamente.

-Tu pijama está en la habitación de Isabelle- le dijo al rubio mientras subía- procura irte a dormir antes de que lleguen los Lightwood.

-De acuerdo- dijo Jace entrando a la habitación de Max nuevamente. Magnus subió las escaleras y llegó al último piso, encontrándose con Alec y su holgada pijama gris.

-Hablaste con Jace?- le preguntó mientras entraban a la habitación.

-Sí, no te preocupes, ya arreglé todo- le dijo. Alec se relajó notablemente y le sonrió- y creo que deberíamos dormir ya, esas enormes ojeras no favorecen para nada tus hermosos ojos.

-Ayer dormí hasta tarde, supongo que no son debido al sueño- dijo Alec pasando sus dedos por el área ensombrecida bajo sus ojos. Magnus lo miró unos segundos, pasando saliva pesadamente.

-Bueno, es hora de recurrir a los productos de belleza- le dijo Magnus, tronando sus dedos. Alec levantó la mirada buscando que era lo que había aparecido o cambiado, era lo que le encantaba de escuchar a Magnus tronar sus dedos, no sabía que esperar. Magnus ya estaba en pijama para cuando lo miró, una pulcra pijama de seda negra con costuras plateadas. Además de un par de antifaces fríos que habían aparecido en la mesita de noche- vamos.

-Que es eso?- preguntó Alec. Ambos se recostaron en la cama.

-Son compresas frías para los ojos- explicó Magnus indicándole que se recostara boca arriba y en una posición cómoda- ahora, esto va sobre tus ojos, aquí.

-Está congelado!- se quejó Alec cuando el antifaz gelatinoso tocó su piel.

-Esta solo frio, es bueno para el cutis- le dijo Magnus quitándole importancia. Puso el antifaz de Alec en posición y después el de él mismo. Alec miraba el techo por los pequeños agujeros del antifaz. Se quedaron en silencio unos minutos- y bien?

-Es relajante- admitió el Nefilim, el frio sobre su rostro era agradable ahora que se había acostumbrado a la temperatura. Se giró y le sonrió a Magnus.

-Te lo dije- sonrió el Brujo. Ambos devolvieron su mirada al techo, pero Alec estiró su mano hasta tomar la de Magnus. El menor soltó un suspiro, cerrando los ojos y relajándose contra la almohada al sentir que Magnus entrelazaba sus dedos con los suyos- descansa, cariño.

Magnus esperó a que Alec se durmiera, que fue bastante rápido, para quitar el antifaz de su rostro y pasar levemente sus dedos por la frente del muchacho, poniendo el hechizo que le permitiría dormir tranquilo toda la noche. Sabía que no debía hacerlo, los casos psicológicos no se solucionaban con magia. Pero Alec merecía un descanso durante todo ese caos, una noche no lo dañaría.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

La mañana llegó y Magnus tuvo que maquinar un plan para salir de la casa de los Lightwood sin ser descubierto. No era la primera vez que se escapaba de una casa en la mañana, aunque usualmente lo hacía con una resaca horrible o incluso aun en estado de ebriedad. Pero nunca había intentado salir de una casa Nefilim, repleta de Nefilim, en una ciudad Nefilim y con un Nefilim inocente preguntándole que tenía de malo que se quedara a desayunar.

-Dijiste que arreglaste todo ayer- le dijo Alec al verlo medir la distancia desde la ventana hasta el piso del patio- pensé que mis padres...

-Le dije a Jace- le respondió, desistiendo con la idea de lanzarse por la ventana. Tal vez si subía al techo y saltaba al de la casa contigua- Jace cedió anoche a que le quitara su cama, pero no había nadie más en casa cuando pedí quedarme.

-Pero...

-Cariño, ya deberías saber lo especial que es tu familia- lo interrumpió Magnus con una sonrisa. Alec se sonrojó. El Brujo miró lo adorable que se veía, con la camisa desacomodada, el cabello hecho un desastre y con las mejillas encendidas. Se acercó rápidamente a la cama y se sentó junto a él- sabes que no me molesta que se comporten así, se preocupan por ti, es normal.

-No deberían de preocuparse- le dijo Alec levantando la mirada hacia él- eres tú.

Magnus pasó saliva pesadamente al ver el nivel de confianza que depositaba Alec en él. Le sonrió al muchacho tiernamente y acarició su mejilla. Alec suspiró inclinando el rostro hacia el contacto causando que Magnus se sintiera una punzada en el pecho. En parte de orgullo por que Alec ya no rehuyera su toque y por otro lado de miedo de ser el responsable de la frágil estabilidad emocional del chico.

-Ya veremos- murmuró el Brujo con una pequeña sonrisa. Alec asintió.

-Bajaré y los distraeré en la cocina para que tú puedas salir- le dijo Alec poniéndose de pie. Magnus asintió, poniéndose de pie también y parándose junto a la puerta, esperando la señal de Alec desde la planta baja. Esperó un minuto entero antes de escucharlo. Un desastre de vidrió romperse y muchos pares de pies corriendo en una misma dirección. Después del "Lo siento!" de Alec, salió corriendo de la habitación y bajó como rayo por las escaleras directo a la puerta principal sin mirar un segundo atrás. Al llegar afuera, corrió un par de casas calle abajo para no levantar sospechas y después se detuvo a respirar tranquilo.

-Magnus?- pegó un tremendo brinco al escuchar su nombre. Se giró para ver a Michael, que caminaba hacia la casa Lightwood con un montón de papeles con los brazos.

-Oh, buenos días- saludó el Subterráneo acompasando su respiración.

-Que haces aquí?- preguntó el Inquisidor mirando hacia la casa.

-Pensé... pensé en venir a saludar a Alec, ya sabes, ver como sigue- respondió Magnus encogiéndose de hombros.

-Yo venía por Robert, este trabajo como Inquisidor es más complicado de lo que pensé- dijo el rubio en voz baja.

-Pues creo que ahí dentro también tienen un trabajo complicado- dijo Magnus señalando hacia la casa- acabo de escuchar un caos en la cocina.

-De verdad?

-Es el ultimo día de toda la situación con Aldergold- dijo Magnus mirando hacia la puerta principal de los Lightwood- supongo que eso los tiene con nervios de punta.

-Bueno, en realidad no es trabajo de Robert ayudarme- dijo Michael bajando la mirada- no es su culpa que no sea bueno en esto.

-Yo pienso que eres un Inquisidor de lo más efectivo- le dijo Magnus sinceramente. Michael levantó la mirada hacia él, como intentando descifrar si era sarcasmo o realidad. Pero al notar que Magnus era sincero, le sonrió ampliamente.

-Creo que puedo lidiar con mis problemas yo solo un rato- dijo Michael asintiendo, decidido- ya voy a la oficina.

-Te acompaño, déjame ayudarte- fueron juntos hasta el Gard. Magnus estuvo ocupado toda la mañana. Asistiendo a diferentes reuniones, hablando sobre los derechos y obligaciones de los representantes Subterráneos en el Consejo, arreglando la estadía de dichos representantes en Alicante. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de como había llegado a sentarse frente a los Lightwood durante el veredicto publico de Aldergold. Muchos habían asistido para asegurarse de que Aldergold recibiera lo que merecía. Ese era un caso de lo más raro en el mundo de los Nefilim. Era como si necesitaran estar presentes para asegurarse de que fuera real.

-Silencio, por favor- pidió Michael. Todos guardaron silencio y tomaron asiento. Aldergold estaba en el lugar de siempre, con el mismo guardia custodiándolo. Alec y sus padres estaban lo más alejados del tipo como les fuera posible. Maryse tomaba la mano de su hijo y Robert tenía una mano sobre su rodilla. Magnus se enderezó en su silla, mirando hacia la Cónsul y el Inquisidor- en el caso de la familia Lightwood en contra Gunnar Aldergold por cargo de abuso sexual y tortura física y psicológica a un menor agravada por figura de autoridad, hemos llegado a un veredicto en el que fuimos participes la Cónsul Penhallow, un servidor y diez honorables miembros de la comunidad a los que se les eligió al azar.

Todos seguían en silencio, escuchando las palabras del Inquisidor. La mayoría llevaba ahí desde muy temprano, pero todos esperaban con ansias ese momento. Se habían tomado muy a pecho la situación de Alec. Nunca habían pensado que sus hijos correrían tal riesgo al ser enviados a los Institutos. Esa situación daba paso a que la elección de los directores fuera más selectiva y severa. Y también asegurarse que la ley en esos casos tan raros fuera aplicada correctamente y con todo su peso.

-Gunnar Aldergold, se le declara culpable de las acusaciones en su contra y es condenado a pasar el resto de su vida en una celda en la Ciudad de Hueso- declaró Jia en voz alta y clara. Varios de los asistentes aplaudieron y otros mas exclamaron su apoyo a la decisión tomada. Para Alec esas palabras fueron como un par de tijeras que cortaran un enorme peso atado a sus pies. El hecho de que Aldergold anduviera libre por el mundo lo tenía sumido en una depresión cada vez mas y mas profunda. Su madre apretó su mano con fuerza y su padre puso una mano sobre su hombro, dándole un par de palmadas y dedicándole una pequeña sonrisa. Alec intentó sonreírle también, pero en ese momento el guardia que vigilaba a Aldergold, lo hizo ponerse de pie para sacarlo de la sala, y el hombre no se iría en silencio.

-Es una injusticia! Solo hice lo que me pidieron! Lo necesitabas, Alec! Intenté ayudarte! Intenté hacer que cambiaras, todo fue culpa tuya!- gritó Aldergold intentando girarse hacia Alec, pero el fornido guardia lo detenía fuertemente del brazo y no le permitía moverse. Magnus sintió una mano en su antebrazo y se giró para mirar a Raphael, que intentaba hacer que se calmara, tenía las manos envueltas en llamas azules- sabes que lo merecías, Alexander! Tus pensamientos impuros trajeron esas consecuencias!

Alec cerró los ojos con fuerza y pegó el rostro al brazo de su padre, como queriendo esconderse. Sintió la mano de su padre acariciarle la cabeza como si quisiera taparle los oídos, y entonces escuchó una conmoción. Varias exclamaciones de sorpresa y un sonido sordo lo hicieron levantar la mirada. Aldergold estaba en el suelo con la nariz escurriendo sangre, y Michael aun tenía el puño con el que lo había golpeado en alto.

-Inquisidor Wayland!- exclamó Jia poniéndose de pie. Michael volvió a sentarse dando respiraciones profundas.

-Lo siento, lo lamento, ya pasó, estoy tranquilo- dijo mas para sí mismo que para los demás. Robert no pudo disimular una sonrisa, él mismo había querido hacer eso.

El guardia arrastró a Aldergold fuera. Todos los presentes comenzaron a levantarse y a hablar entre sí, comentando el resultado que ya todos sabían desde un principio. Maryse y Robert se dieron cuenta de lo incomodo que estaba Alec, así que salieron de ahí rápidamente. Varias personas se habían acercado a Alec para expresar lo felices que estaban de que todo se hubiese solucionado y que de ahora en adelante todo mejoraría. Pero Alec no estaba para esas mentiras. Retrocedió hasta quedar detrás de su madre, quien rápidamente entendió el mensaje y lo tomó de la mano para sacarlo del Gard. Entre disculpas y empujones, lograron salir del lugar, hasta donde Izzy y Jace los esperaban.

-Alec!- Izzy corrió hasta su hermano y lo abrazó. El ojiazul correspondió fuertemente el abrazo, pero no duró mucho, no quería que más personas se acercaran.

-Chicos, vamos a casa- los apuró Maryse cuando las personas comenzaron a salir del Gard, hablando entre ellas sobre el veredicto. Estaba feliz de que ese idiota de Aldergold pasara el resto de su miserable vida tras las rejas, pero en definitiva no quería que Alec escuchara los _"Tardaron mucho, lo hubieran encerrado desde que lo capturaron"_ o los _"Por qué no lo picaron en pedacitos y lo lanzaron al rio en una bolsa?"_ hasta los _"Espero que se le marchite su hombría y se le caiga"_.

Robert decidió quedarse en caso de que se necesitara algo mas para finalizar con eso, y Maryse se encargó de llevar a Alec a casa. Caminaron a paso rápido por la calle, evitando a las personas nada discretamente. Alec iba tomado de la mano de su hermana con la vista fija en el suelo. Solo quería regresar a Nueva York, en donde nadie sabía nada de lo que había pasado y podía ser solo otro más en la multitud. Llegaron a la casa de los Lightwood y se encontraron con John y Max en plena sesión de glotonería. Aparentemente el rubio había llevado al pequeño a la panadería y tenían cuatro docenas de donas frente a ellos.

-Alec!- el pequeño, con las manos llenas de chocolate, se acercó a su hermano con ojos brillantes.

-Ya terminó todo, Max. Todo fue bien- le dijo Alec con una pequeña sonrisa. El niño sonrió ampliamente y luego fue a tomar la mano de su hermano mayor, deteniéndose al ver sus dedos llenos de dulce.

-Ven, te compramos donas glaseadas- le dijo haciendo gestos con las manos para que lo siguiera. Max distrajo a Alec explicando cada sabor de dona que habían comprado, dándole tiempo a Maryse de explicarle a los chicos lo que había sucedido durante el veredicto.

-Ese es mi papá- dijo John hinchándose de orgullo al escuchar el cierre que le dio Michael a toda esa situación.

-Jia no estaba nada feliz- dijo Maryse alzando las cejas.

-Bah, ya conoces a Jia- dijo John con un ademan de la mano- seguramente estaba molesta por no haber sido ella la que dio el golpe.

En menos de dos horas terminaron con las donas. Justo cuando Max, en modo bulto tirado sobre uno de los sillones, se metía el ultimo pedazo de dona de chocolate a la boca, Michael y Robert entraron en la casa. Los chicos estaban desparramados en la sala, completamente llenos de pan dulce. Era una visión de lo mas ridícula.

-Y a ustedes que les pasó?- preguntó Robert mirando a sus hijos.

-Donas- dijeron todos al mismo tiempo y ambos hombres negaron con la cabeza, riendo.

-Robert- Maryse salió de la cocina. Los dos adultos fueron hacia ella- todo bien? Ya terminó?

-Salimos de ahí en cuanto los Hermanos Silenciosos se lo llevaron- respondió Robert en voz baja.

-Y ya es todo? Podemos irnos?- preguntó Maryse, todos sabían que Alec quería salir de Alicante.

-Tendré que quedarme un tiempo más, pero ustedes ya pueden irse, no creo que se necesite nada mas- le explicó Michael con una pequeña sonrisa. Maryse suspiró aliviada.

-En ese caso podríamos salir por la mañana y tomar un vuelo temprano desde Alemania- dijo Maryse pensando en la mejor ruta para llegar a Nueva York lo más rápido posible.

-De hecho...

-Huelo donas- Magnus entró por la puerta principal después de dar dos toquecitos.

-Magnus! Puedes aparecer más?- dijo Max haciendo ademan de querer saltar de felicidad, pero su pesado estomago no le permitía moverse aun.

-Estás loco?

-No te atrevas!

-Max, cállate- dijeron todos los demás tirados en el suelo.

-Solo estoy aquí para hacerles un portal, pequeño- dijo Magnus con una sonrisa de disculpa.

-Un portal?- preguntó Maryse mirando a su marido.

-Él se ofreció, no me mires así- dijo Robert encogiéndose de hombros. Maryse lo miró negando con la cabeza.

-No entiendo porque se preocupan tanto- dijo Magnus al ver el intercambio de miradas de los patriarcas Lightwood- es solo un portal.

-Chicos, vayan a empacar sus cosas, rápido- dijo Robert dando un par de fuertes palmadas para que todos los inmóviles adolescentes reaccionaran- nosotros tenemos que volver al Gard, así que apresúrense.

Como pudieron, todos los chicos, Max incluido, se pusieron de pie y fueron al paso mas rápido que sus pesados cuerpos se lo permitían a empacar. John se acercó a su padre, mordiéndose el labio.

-Papá- dijo en voz baja, pero todos los adultos lo escucharon- yo también me quiero ir- dijo John mirando a su padre con culpa en el rostro. Michael le sonrió.

-Entiendo hijo, no te preocupes por mí, regresaré a Nueva York en cuanto pueda- le dijo poniendo una mano sobre su hombro.

-Y...- dijo el chico mirando al Lightwood. Robert soltó una risa.

-Yo también voy a quedarme un tiempo- le explicó- te deslindo de tus labores como espía.

-Oh, gracias Raziel!- exclamó John corriendo hacia la cocina y sacando su maleta.

-Planeabas irte de todas formas?!- exclamó Michael- hijo desconsiderado!

-Alicante no es divertido sin mis hermanos e Izzy- respondió John encogiéndose de hombros. Unos quince minutos después todos los miembros restantes de la familia bajaban con una maleta cada uno.

-Qué bueno que trajimos poquitas cosas- dijo Max rodando los ojos al ver que Izzy llevaba dos pesadas maletas.

-Calla, enano- le dijo Izzy mirándolo con ojos entrecerrados pero sin poder evitar sonreír.

-Listos todos?- preguntó Michael alzando las cejas, todos asintieron.

-Bien, vayamos afuera entonces- dijo Magnus señalando la puerta principal. Todos obedecieron, pero Magnus tomó suavemente a Alec por el brazo- Alec, puedo hablar contigo un minuto?

-Claro- dijo el ojaizul, dejando su maleta en el suelo y yendo a la sala junto con el Brujo.

-Alec, solo quería decirte que...

-Lo entiendo- lo interrumpió el Nefilim antes de que pudiera decir otra palabra. Magnus lo miró a los ojos, Alec sonreía un poco con los ojos brillantes. Magnus le sonrió también- sé que es importante que te quedes aquí. Eres un miembro nuevo del Consejo y tienes que quedarte, por el bien de todo Brujo en el Submundo. Me alegro que las cosas estén cambiando para bien.

-Te prometo volver a Nueva York lo más pronto posible- le dijo Magnus con una tierna sonrisa. Alec sonrió, sonrojándose un poco y echándole una miradita hacia la puerta para asegurarse de que toda su familia estuviese fuera. Volvió su vista decidida hacia Magnus y se acercó para besarlo. Fue un beso rápido y suave. Alec intentaba asegurarle a Magnus que estaría bien y que no se preocupara, mientras que Magnus le prometía estar con él en cuanto le fuera posible. Se separaron y se miraron fijamente a los ojos unos segundos.

-Y el portal?- gritó John desde afuera.

-Tú eres el que menos debería querer irse! Hijo malagradecido!- escucharon a Michael y no pudieron evitar soltar una risa. Salieron rápidamente y Magnus hizo el portal para los Lightwood. Entre rápidas despedidas y agradecimientos, todos pasaron por el circulo de luz. Alec siguió a su Parabatai, mirando hacia atrás una última vez. Hacia Magnus.

-Nos vemos pronto- le dijo Magnus despidiéndose con la mano. Alec suspiró y asintió antes de entrar por el Portal. No sabía cuánto tiempo más estaría Magnus en Idris, pero podía soportarlo, cierto? Un par de días? Una semana, quizá? Sintió que el pánico crecía en su pecho al pensarlo, quiso darse vuelta para mirar a Magnus una última vez, pero ya estaba del otro lado. Se quedó de pie mirando la pared que anteriormente había sido el portal. La bulliciosa ciudad nunca se había sentido tan vacía.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-


	23. Wrong

Lo... lamento... muchísimo..! No tengo excusa..-.- En realidad... la depresión por cumplir 30 años cuenta..?-.- bah... dejo dos capítulos mas para que no me pierdan la fe..! Muchas gracias por tenerme paciencia..!

 **AnaM1707:** No por mucho tiempo..;) espero te gusten estos capis también..=D

 **Migf77:** Oh Merlín.. te terminaste de volver loca de tanto esperar..? y es mi culpa..!T.T lo siento mucho.. por favor disfruta estos capis..!

 **Penpaupau:** bueno.. esto no es un problema que se resuelva rápidamente.. así que seguirá el drama no solo para Alec.. sino para Magnus también..! no te acabes tus uñas que aún faltan 20 capítulos mas..!=D gracias por leerme..!

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

 **Wrong..!**

Era cerca de media noche y Jace apenas llegaba a su habitación en el Instituto. Había visitado a Clary desde que habían vuelto de Idris y apenas regresaba. Suspiró y se sentó en su cama para desabrocharse las botas de combate. Le había contado todo lo que había sucedido en Idris a la pelirroja, se había mantenido fuerte todos esos días para estar ahí para Alec por si lo necesitaba, pero la verdad era que se sentía completamente agotado, solo quería lanzarse en su cama y dormir. Escuchó un leve golpecito en su puerta y se puso de pie rápidamente para abrir.

-Hola- Alec estaba del otro lado. Pensaría que había tenido otra pesadilla, pero iba completamente vestido y llevaba una mochila colgada al hombro.

-Hola. Todo bien?- preguntó, haciéndose a un lado para dejarlo pasar.

-Sí, de hecho te estaba esperando- le dijo el ojiazul, entrando a la habitación y mostrándole lo que llevaba oculto en la mochila.

-Vaya, esto sí es nuevo- dijo Jace con una sonrisa al ver que Alec llevaba un six pack de cerveza fría. Alec se encogió de hombros.

-Quería pedirte que me acompañaras al edificio abandonado frente al East River- le dijo cerrando nuevamente la mochila- supuse que la cerveza sería un buen atractivo para que aceptaras.

-Te vas a embriagar?- preguntó Jace mientras se volvía a abrochar las botas.

-Solo compré seis cervezas- dijo Alec rodando los ojos. Jace lo miró con una ceja alzada- aunque si, admito que nunca en mi vida he bebido y esto podría ser demasiado para mí.

-No me harás sostenerte el cabello mientras vomitas, cierto?- preguntó Jace poniéndose de pie nuevamente y tomando su chaqueta de cuero. Alec soltó una risa, siguiéndolo fuera de la habitación- eso no estaba en el juramento de Parabatai.

-Tampoco recuerdo que correr detrás de ti para cubrir tu desnudez en medio de Times Square estuviera en el juramento- le dijo Alec acomodándose la mochila mientras salían del lugar.

-Fue nuestra primera salida oficial en Nueva York, tenía que ser épica- dijo Jace y ambos rieron. Caminaron tranquilamente a lo largo de la calle, rumbo al rio Hudson, donde había un edificio de bodegas abandonado. Jace siguió a su Parabatai en silencio cuando llegaron al lugar. Alec parecía conocer el edificio y se movía rápidamente, subiendo escaleras de servició y saltando por el techo caído de algunas de las bodegas. Llegaron al último piso, y Alec salió a una especie de balcón que daba hacia el rio, en donde podían ver las brillantes luces de Brooklyn del otro lado del agua. Alec dejó la mochila en el suelo y sacó las cervezas, lanzándole una a Jace.

-Linda vista- dijo el rubio, sentándose en el suelo junto a la mochila. Alec abrió una cerveza para él y tomó un pequeño bote de basura de un montón de escombros en una esquina y lo puso frente a Jace.

-Descubrí este lugar una noche que no podía dormir y salí del Instituto para despejarme- le explicó a su Parabatai mientras lanzaba unos pedazos de papel al bote. Jace se preguntó cuantas noches había pasado en vela el ojiazul. Cuantas veces se había negado a pedir ayuda, y cuantas otras habría recurrido a la ayuda de las dagas- me gusta aquí arriba, es tranquilo y silencioso.

-Pero no muy seguro- dijo Jace mirando los agujeros que se habían hecho en el balcón con el paso de los años y la falta de barandal.

-Solo necesitaba un lugar para sentarme y estar tranquilo, no iba a bailar break dance aquí arriba- le dijo el ojiazul soltando una risita al tiempo que sacaba su estela y dibujaba una runa para prender fuego a los papeles en el interior del bote de basura.

-Oh, como me gustaría verte bailando break dance- rió Jace, ganándose un golpe en el hombro. Alec se sentó junto a Jace y elevó su cerveza. El rubio entendió y chocó su cerveza contra la de Alec antes de darle un trago. El mayor hizo una mueca cuando el frío liquido bajó por su garganta. Jace sonrió. Se quedaron en silencio, bebiendo la primera cerveza hasta que se la terminaron. Al tomar la segunda cerveza para ambos, Alec sacó otra cosa de la mochila, una pequeña caja de madera, y la puso en su regazo- qué es eso?

Alec no respondió de inmediato, en su lugar, le dio un enorme trago a su cerveza. Jace lo miró y decidió no presionarlo, ya le diría cuando estuviera listo. Siguieron bebiendo en silencio hasta que Alec se terminó la segunda cerveza. Suspiró, mirando el fuego que salía del bote de basura y después miró la caja de madera. Se aclaró la garganta pasando sus dedos por el seguro de la caja. Jace lo miraba de reojo. Pasaron un par de minutos antes de que Alec pudiera hablar.

-Él... él me tomó fotografías- dijo Alec en voz baja, abriendo la caja. Por acto reflejo, Jace miró hacia el interior de la caja y apartó la mirada de inmediato, sintiendo ganas de vomitar y de asesinar algo al mismo tiempo. La imagen de un pequeño Alec de rodillas, con las mejillas bañadas en lagrimas y los ojos vacios mirando hacia la cámara al tiempo que una mano grande le tomaba la barbilla con fuerza, mostrando un liquido blanquecino sobre los labios del chico. Alec volteó todas las fotografías para que no se viera la imagen, y se puso de pie, acercándose a la fogata.

-Alec, pudiste haber usado eso como evidencia- le dijo Jace- así no hubieses tomado la espada mortal.

-No quiero que nadie jamás vea lo que ese desgraciado me hizo- dijo Alec en voz baja y llena de dolor.

-Las destruirás?- preguntó Jace poniéndose de pie y parándose junto al ojiazul- Alec...

-Estas fotografías son mías, me las tomaron a mí, las quemaré si quiero- le dijo el ojiazul firmemente. Jace lo miró unos segundos. Alec miraba el fuego fijamente, soltando silenciosas lagrimas.

-Tienes razón- dijo Jace, poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de su Parabatai- destrúyelas como tú quieras.

Alec lo miró unos segundos y asintió. Ambos miraron el fuego mientras Alec tomaba la primera fotografía y la lanzaba al interior del bote de basura. El papel ardió rápidamente, convirtiéndose en cenizas. Alec tomó una segunda fotografía y su mano tembló al lanzarla al fuego. Cada fotografía le recordaba una noche en ese horrible lugar.

Jace pasó un brazo por los hombros de Alec y lo apretó contra sí. El ojiazul suspiró y cerró los ojos, soltando aun mas lagrimas, estirando la mano en la que sostenía la caja. Jace movió su mano desocupada y ayudó a Alec a vaciar todo el contenido de la caja en el bote de basura. Las llamas aumentaron un poco y Alec terminó lanzando la caja de madera junto con las fotografías. Ambos se quedaron de pie, mirando el fuego. Alec seguía soltando lagrimas.

-Eso tardará en consumirse- dijo Jace. El ojiazul asintió dándole la razón.

-Necesitaremos mas cerveza- dijo Alec con voz rasposa. Jace lo miró con una pequeña sonrisa y Alec rió. Se quedaron ahí esperando a que la caja se terminara de consumir. Se sentaron el uno junto al otro toda la noche... después de comprar un montón de cervezas en una tienda cercana, claro.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Los días pasaron muy rápidamente, convirtiéndose en semanas. Alec estaba progresando bien, o al menos eso pensaba el resto de la familia. Ya casi no tenía pesadillas y podía dormir solo en su habitación sin problema. Claro que él prefería la cómoda cama de cierto Brujo. Pero Alec no estaba muy convencido. Si, era verdad, Aldergold ya no lo atormentaba cuando dormía, pero lo seguía abrumando en una parte sumamente importante en su vida. No podía hacer algo más que simples besos con Magnus. Tenía que admitir que casi no tenía tiempo para... practicar. Esos últimos días, sus padres los tenían investigando extraños acontecimientos que dejaban a Nefilims completamente drenados de sangre. Pero aun así, Alec se esmeraba por pasar tiempo con el Brujo.

Ese día, Alec se había tomado el día libre, dejando todo en manos de sus hermanos. Sabía que solo lo dejaban hacer lo que quisiera por la situación en la que se encontraba, y en realidad no quería aprovecharse de eso, pero la necesidad de estar con Magnus era mucho mayor que su sentimiento de culpa. Había llegado al departamento y habían visto uno de esos programas de moda tan extraños que le gustaban al Subterráneo y después habían hablado un poco hasta que comenzaron a besarse.

Alec sintió la mano de Magnus escabullirse por su camisa y sintió un escalofrío, pero no lo detuvo. Intentó moverse un poco para sentirse mas cómodo, pero estaba pegado al respaldo y al reposabrazos del sillón, y Magnus tenía un brazo del otro lado de su cuerpo para evitar que cayera. No podía moverse mucho, a pesar de que Magnus le daba algo de espacio entre sus cuerpos. Pero como siempre, justo cuando Magnus intentaba deshacerse de ese pequeño espacio entre ellos, el pánico invadía a Alec y tenía que detenerse.

-Espera, espera- murmuró Alec rápidamente, empujando a Magnus para poder sentarse. El Subterráneo se apartó rápidamente, dándole tiempo para que se calmara. Alec suspiró, ocultando el rostro entre sus manos- lo siento.

-No te disculpes, cariño- le dijo Magnus sobando su espalda suavemente.

-Cuando voy a dejar de reaccionar así de...

-No lo digas- lo interrumpió Magnus seriamente. No quería que Alec volviera a pensar que era patético, nunca más. Alec lo miró con ojos vidriosos- mira, porque no intentas estar tu arriba?

-Como?

-Sí, de ese modo no te sentirás aprisionado- le dijo Magnus sonriendo levemente. Alec lo pensó. Siempre dejaba que Magnus tomara la iniciativa, dejándolo a él recostado en el sillón y a Magnus haciendo todo el trabajo. Asintió decidido y se giró hacia el Brujo- ven aquí.

Alec se inclinó sobre Magnus, deteniéndose con los brazos para no aplastarlo. Una vez que estuvo cómodo, probó su movilidad, podía levantarse y alejarse sin problema, tenía libertad de movimiento. Sonrió satisfecho y miró a Magnus, quien también le sonrió ampliamente antes de besarlo. Se besaron un par de minutos más, con movimientos lentos e inseguros, Magnus estaba dejando que Alec tomara todo el control.

Lentamente, Alec metió su temblorosa mano por debajo de la camisa de Magnus. El Brujo se dejó hacer, posando sus manos sobre los hombros del menor para darle espacio. El ojiazul levantó la camisa de Magnus y acarició su abdomen, ahí en donde debía estar su ombligo. Después de unos segundos de experimentar con una mano, Alec, ahora un poco más seguro, utilizó su mano libre para abrazar a Magnus y pegarlo más a él. Magnus metió ambas manos por la camisa de Alec, acariciando su espalda. El ojiazul gimió, sin dejar de besarlo. Magnus se limitó a acariciar la espalda del chico, había subido su camisa hasta el cuello y pasaba suavemente los dedos por cada musculo y cicatriz. Alec disfrutaba eso, en verdad estaba disfrutando el momento.

En algún lugar de la habitación, el celular de Alec comenzó a sonar, interrumpiendo el maravilloso momento. Lentamente, ambos se separaron, sin mover sus manos y mirándose fijamente a los ojos. Alec le sonrió ampliamente y soltó una risita, Magnus también rió y abrazó al chico fuertemente. El celular de Alec dejó de sonar y ahora fue turno del de Magnus.

-Oh, maldición, no pueden darnos un minuto?- se quejó Magnus rodando los ojos. Alec se puso de pie, aun sonriendo, y le pasó el celular al Brujo- gracias, dulzura.

-Voy por jugo- dijo Alec sin poder quitar esa boba sonrisa del rostro. Magnus también le sonrió antes de responder la llamada.

-Qué?- dijo al poner la bocina sobre su oído.

- _Y Alec?_ \- vino inmediatamente después la pregunta de Jace.

-Está en la cocina, que pasa?- respondió Magnus rodando los ojos.

- _Necesitamos que vengan, los dos_ \- dijo Jace seriamente. Magnus se enderezó en su lugar.

-Pasa algo?- preguntó en voz baja, sin querer preocupar al ojiazul que ahora volvía con un vaso con jugo de arándano.

- _Creo que encontramos al culpable de todas las muertes de Nefilim_ \- dijo Jace.

-Oh, eso es genial, pero para que nos necesitan entonces?- preguntó Magnus, Alec le puso atención.

- _La culpable no quiere hablar con nadie más que contigo_ \- le explicó Jace y Magnus se confundió aun mas.

-Conmigo? De que...

- _Es Camille Belcourt_ \- lo interrumpió Jace. Magnus abrió mucho los ojos, pero no dijo nada- _dice que la conoces._

-Sí, la conozco- murmuró Magnus soltando un suspiro- de acuerdo, vamos en camino.

-Qué pasó?- preguntó Alec cuando Magnus colgó el teléfono.

-Como siempre, los Nefilim no pueden manejar asuntos con Subterráneos por si mismos- le dijo Magnus rodando los ojos. Alec lo miró confundido, pero no preguntó mas. Rápidamente, ambos se pusieron zapatos y salieron rumbo al Instituto.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Alec y Magnus llegaron al Instituto cuarenta minutos después. Magnus había puesto al tanto a Alec de la situación, pero le había asegurado que no tenía idea de por qué había pedido hablar con él. Ingresaron al Instituto y Alec dirigió a Magnus hacia el Santuario, donde sabía tendrían a un vampiro custodiado. A mitad de camino se encontraron con Maryse, que iba a paso rápido mientras revisaba unos papeles.

-Mamá- la llamó Alec. Maryse levantó la mirada rápidamente hacia la voz.

-Perfecto, gracias a Raziel llegan- dijo Maryse acercándose a ellos a paso rápido- Jia estaba a punto de enviar a un Hermano Silencioso para hablar con la vampiresa.

-Eso no sería nada agradable- dijo Magnus frunciendo las cejas.

-No quiere hablar con ningún otro, más que contigo, no teníamos opción- le dijo Maryse seriamente.

-Tienen la opción de la paciencia, si quieren que llegue mas rápido a su llamado entonces patrocíneme un auto- le dijo Magnus encogiéndose de hombros. Maryse rodó los ojos.

-Está bien, ya estas aquí y es lo que cuenta- dijo Maryse restándole importancia- sígueme, ella te espera.

-Voy...

-Ese vampiro no va a hablar si hay alguien más aparte de Bane en el lugar- interrumpió Maryse acercándose a su hijo y acariciándole la mejilla- ve con tus hermanos para que te pongan al día. Yo llevaré a Magnus al Santuario.

-De... de acuerdo- dijo Alec mirando a Magnus. Este simplemente asintió y le sonrió de lado.

-Te busco cuando termine- susurró Magnus, poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de Alec y dándole un apretón. El ojiazul simplemente asintió y emprendió camino hacia la biblioteca, donde sabía encontraría al resto de sus hermanos. Y en efecto, los dos rubios, la pelirroja y su hermana estaban ahí sentados, discutiendo acerca de Camille.

-Que fue lo que pasó?- preguntó Alec, sentándose junto a John.

-Fue emocionante, debiste verlo!- se jactó John con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro. Prosiguió a darle un detallado reporte de como habían usado a Simon como carnada y habían logrado capturar a Camille.

-En realidad fue gracias a Simon- dijo Izzy mirando a Clary.

-Aun así, insisto en que no debimos usarlo como a un pedazo de carne para atraer a Camille- dijo Clary encogiéndose de hombros.

-Pero funcionó- le dijo Jace.

Siguieron discutiendo cual habría sido la mejor estrategia durante un rato hasta que la puerta de la biblioteca se abrió, y Magnus entró luciendo cansado. Los cuatro adolescentes corrieron hacia él rápidamente.

-Que te dijo?- preguntaron todos los Nefilim al mismo tiempo. Magnus alzó las manos pidiendo tiempo fuera.

-Tranquilos, déjenme respirar- les dijo haciendo un ademan con los brazos para hacer que todos, menos Alec, dieran un enorme paso hacia atrás. Maryse apareció junto a Magnus al instante.

-Magnus tiene que ir a Idris a pasar reporte de todo lo que le dijo la vampiresa...

-Camille- corrigió Magnus a Maryse.

-Cierto, Camille- dijo la madre Lightwood sin darle mucha importancia.

-En realidad no dijo mucho, la conozco y sé que sin importar que, no va a hablar- dijo Magnus encogiéndose de hombros.

-Seguramente Jia dará indicaciones sobre lo que prosigue- le dijo Maryse, el Brujo simplemente se encogió de hombros.

-Iré de inmediato por que no pretendo pasar la noche allá- dijo Magnus poniendo las manos en la cadera, no estaba nada contento con tener que ir a Idris a decir absolutamente nada relevante.

-Puedo ir?- preguntó John con mirada de cachorro bajo la lluvia. Magnus lo observó unos segundos.

-Quieres ir a Idris?- le preguntó.

-Quiero visitar a mi papá- le explicó el rubio, encogiéndose de hombros.

-Sabes que solo voy y regreso en unas horas?- dijo Magnus alzando las cejas.

-Suficiente para un "Hola" y "Adiós"- respondió John volviendo a la mirada de cachorro. Magnus rodó los ojos.

-Eso no funciona conmigo- le dijo con un ademan de la mano- pero vamos.

-Si! Gracias!- saltó John antes de girarse para despedirse rápidamente de todos.

-Que conste que si regreso y no estás, te voy a dejar allá- le dijo claramente.

-Sí, seré puntual- dijo John haciendo saludo militar. Magnus se acercó a Alec y le tomó la mano suavemente.

-Volveré pronto, cenamos en Takis?- le preguntó en voz baja. Alec le sonrió ampliamente y asintió. Con un ultimo apretón a la pálida mano del Nefilim, Magnus lo soltó y le hizo una indicación a John para que lo siguiera. Los miraron hasta que se perdieron de vista y después los adolescentes centraron su atención en el adulto que quedaba.

-Mamá, Magnus te dijo lo que le dijo Camille?- preguntó Izzy acercándose a su madre.

-Me dio un resumen- respondió la mujer, girándose para dirigirse a su oficina.

-Y?- preguntó Jace.

-Y, que?- devolvió la pregunta Maryse, mirando al rubio.

-Pues, no pretendes informarnos nada?- siguió Izzy.

-Podrán leer el reporte una vez que se termine- respondió su madre, girándose nuevamente rumbo a su oficina. Todos la siguieron como pollitos a la gallina.

-Pero mamá! Tardaran muchísimo en tomar la declaración de Magnus, transcribirla y luego enviarla y...

-Esto es asunto de la Clave, Isabelle- dijo Maryse sin detenerse ni girarse a mirarlos.

-Ahora es asunto de la Clave cuando hace unas horas era nuestra responsabilidad encontrar al culpable?- se quejó Jace.

-Era su responsabilidad traer al culpable al Instituto- le dijo Maryse, deteniendo su andar y girándose para mirar seriamente a los adolescentes- y eso hicieron, buen trabajo chicos, ahora los mayores nos encargaremos.

-Pero...

-Oh!- exclamó Isabelle, interrumpiendo a Jace, parecía que se daba cuenta de algo sumamente importante.

-Qué?- preguntó Clary.

-Nada- se apresuró a decir Izzy al ver que su madre también le ponía atención- olvidé que deje la masa para galletas en el congelador.

-Por qué en el congelador?- le preguntó Jace completamente confundido.

-Por eso dije "Oh!". Vamos, ayúdenme a... a sacarlo del congelador- dijo Izzy empujando a Alec y tomando el brazo de Clary para arrastrarla con ellos.

-Ouch, Isabelle, que demo...

-Shh! Vamos, síganme, rápido- interrumpió la chica a su hermano mayor. Los otros tres siguieron a Isabelle en silencio hasta llegar al Santuario, en donde tenían encadenada a Camille... y en donde Simon los esperaba- Simon!

-Pensé que me habían olvidado- dijo el vampiro poniéndose de pie.

-Tonterías, como podríamos olvidar a nuestros oídos en el Santuario- dijo Izzy tomándolo por el brazo y llevándolo hacia la salida.

-Oídos?- preguntó Simon sin entender.

-Ven, vamos afuera- le dijo Clary tomando su otro brazo y sacándolo del lugar. Alec miró fijamente a Camille, quien le sonrió fríamente.

-Alec- lo llamó Jace, tomándolo del brazo para apresurarlo. Todos salieron al jardín y fueron a sentarse en una banca en la parte trasera, no querían que su madre los atrapara investigando por su cuenta.

-Bien, Simon, escúpelo- dijo Jace cruzándose de brazos.

-Escupir qué?- preguntó el vampiro mirando a los cuatro Nefilim a su alrededor.

-Como que, qué? Que fue lo que escuchaste!- lo apresuró Izzy.

-Tu estuviste ahí mientras Magnus y Camille hablaban, debiste escucharlo- le dijo Clary sentadnos al lado del Subterráneo. Simon hizo una mueca, Camille no había dicho nada relevante, a excepción de enfatizar su anterior relación con el Brujo.

-Por qué Camille quería hablar con Magnus específicamente?- preguntó Izzy.

-Erm...- Simon le echó una discreta mirada a Alec. Él también se había enterado de la situación, y no creía prudente decirle que Camille era la ex novia de su actual novio.

-Y bien?- lo apresuró Clary.

-Bueno, no mencionaron como se conocieron, pero creo que se conocen de hace más de ciento cincuenta años- les explicó Simon- supongo que eso se considera como una larga amistad para los inmortales.

-Supongo- dijo Izzy pensativamente.

-Eso no es relevante- dijo Alec seriamente- si pidió hablar con Magnus es porque piensa que él la puede ayudar.

-Eso es verdad- dijo Simon mirando al ojiazul- Camille le pidió ayuda, que la sacara de aquí. En sí no dio mucha información, y no admitió con sus propias palabras haber sido ella quien asesinó a esos Nefilim, pero tampoco lo negó, así que...

-Ella es la culpable- dijo Jace rápidamente.

-Magnus también lo cree, le dijo que no podría ayudarla ante la Clave, que era un crimen demasiado alto- siguió Simon, todos lo escuchaban- pero había algo que Camille no quería decir, incluso yo lo noté, y Magnus creía que eso podría salvarla. O al menos eso fue lo que entendí.

-Algo como qué?- preguntó Jace.

-Camille está encubriendo a alguien- declaró Simon, mirándolos.

-Quieres decir que otra persona lo hizo?- preguntó Alec seriamente.

-No... no lo sé, creo que, alguien la obligó a hacerlo- dijo Simon en voz baja y todos se quedaron en silencio, digiriendo las palabras. Sabían que eso no era suficiente para la Clave. El que Magnus creyera que alguien había obligado a Camille no significaba que la fueran a perdonar. Solo faltaba leer el reporte que había dado Magnus para ver como proseguirían.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Como prometió, Magnus regresó a tiempo para cenar. Traía un mensaje de la Clave para Camille, después de entregarlo era libre. Llegó directo a los jardines del Instituto, no solo porque tenía que entregar el mensaje a Camille, sino porque le había prometido a Alec que cenarían juntos y tenía que ir por él, además de que John había cumplido su puntualidad y lo había tenido que traer de regreso. El Brujo dio una rápida explicación a Maryse antes de volver a dirigirse al Santuario, Camille seguía encadenada en el mismo pilar. Suspirando, Magnus se acercó a ella a paso lento y acuclilló para mirarla a los ojos.

-Sabes que van a matarte si no hablas, cierto?- le preguntó suavemente.

-Bah- fue todo lo que dijo Camille, desviando la mirada.

-La Clave necesita respuestas, sé que no eres tan tonta como para asesinar a esos Nefilim solo porque si- siguió Magnus. Camille miraba un punto fijo en la pared de al lado- Camille, yo no puedo hacer nada...

-Eres miembro oficial del Consejo, Magnus- lo interrumpió Camille, mirándolo molesta- se que ese idiota de Raphael nunca abogaría por mí, pero pensé que tu...

-Lo lamento, sabes perfectamente que la Clave no concede nada sin tener algo a cambio- le dijo Magnus, poniéndose de pie y mirándola desde lo alto- no quiero que mueras.

-De verdad?- se burló la rubia rodando los ojos.

-Sí, de verdad- aseguró Magnus- pero no voy a meter mis manos al fuego por ti cuando no sé qué es lo que tramas.

-No tramo nada- declaró Camille.

-Mientes- dijo Magnus firmemente, la chica lo miró fijamente unos segundos- si no me das algo de información útil, no podré defenderte del castigo de la Clave.

-Como sea- dijo Camille desviando la mirada nuevamente- de todos modos ya estoy muerta.

-Camille...

-Si no vas a ayudarme, entonces que estás haciendo aquí, Magnus?- le preguntó, y el Brujo se le quedó mirando intentando encontrar la respuesta- dijiste que ya no me amabas.

-El hecho de que no te ame no significa que no me preocupe por ti- le dijo y Camille soltó una amarga carcajada. Se quedaron en silencio unos segundos, Camille sin mirarlo. Magnus abrió la boca para insistir una vez más, pero no pudo decir nada.

-Magnus?- la voz de Alec llamó la atención de ambos. Se giraron para ver al Nefilim en la puerta que daba al Instituto- John me dijo que ya habías llegado.

-Tenía que... entregar un mensaje- dijo Magnus señalando a Camille con la cabeza.

-Claro, yo... erm... te espero- Alec volvió a ingresar al Instituto, dejándolos solos de nuevo. Magnus soltó un suspiro, mirando a Camille.

-Ya dije lo que tenía que decir- le dijo seriamente- si cambias de opinión, sabes en donde encontrarme.

-Como si pudiera ir a buscarte.

-Cualquier Nefilim del Instituto puede llamarme- le dijo antes de girarse y dirigirse hacia la puerta- eres inteligente, piensa las cosas, Camille.

La mujer no respondió, así que Magnus salió del Santuario. Alec lo esperaba recargado en la pared junto a la puerta.

-Lamento haber interrumpido- le dijo, enderezándose al verlo.

-No te preocupes, era solo trabajo- le dijo Magnus encogiéndose de hombros antes de tomarle la mano- muero de hambre.

-Yo también- le sonrió Alec, y ambos comenzaron a caminar hacia la entrada principal. Caminaron en silencio por los pasillos del Instituto. No era un silencio incomodo, ambos en verdad disfrutaban de la compañía del otro. En realidad Alec no quería ir a Takis, prefería ir al departamento de Magnus y envolverse juntos en una manta mientras miraban el televisor. Pero sabía que Magnus era una persona bastante social y no quería abrumarlo al pedirle que estuviera solo con él todo el tiempo. Llegaron a la entrada principal rápidamente.

-Chicos, esperen!- ambos se giraron antes de salir. Clary bajaba las escaleras a paso rápido blandiendo un pedazo de papel en la mano- que bueno que los alcance, si no entrego esto a tiempo mi madre me mata.

-Pero mira que diminuto cartero- se burló Magnus dándole palmaditas en la cabeza a Clary. La pelirroja lo miró mal unos segundos.

-Después de que convencí a mi mamá para que te diera un pase extra- dijo la chica entregándole el sobre a Magnus. El Brujo sonrió y abrió la carta, en realidad era una invitación- mamá y Luke quieren hacer un tipo de cena de ensayo. La verdad es que la manada solo quiere fiesta.

-Una pre-boda entonces- dijo Magnus mirando ambos pases- bueno, a pesar de que aprecio tu esfuerzo, supongo que Alec está invitado junto a su familia, no?

-Bueno, sí, todos los Lightwood están invitados- respondió Clary girándose hacia Alec- ya le entregue la invitación a tu mamá.

-Gracias- dijo Alec sonriendo.

-En ese caso- dijo Magnus tendiéndole el segundo pase a Clary- no creo necesitar esto, galletita.

-Oh, claro, que tonta- dijo Clary dándose una palmada en la frente, estiró la mano para tomar el pase, pero Magnus lo retiró al último segundo.

-Aunque podría...

-Catarina ya está invitada- lo interrumpió Clary.

-Entonces aquí tienes- dijo el Brujo devolviendo el pase.

-Genial, le diré a mi mamá que contaremos con su presencia?- preguntó por ultimo.

-Por supuesto- respondió Magnus.

-Claro- siguió Alec. Clary se despidió de ellos con un movimiento de la mano y volvió a subir la escalera.

-Será mejor que nos vayamos antes de que alguien más nos interrumpa- dijo Magnus volviendo a tomar la mano de Alec. Fueron a Takis y cenaron tranquilamente, no era la primera vez que salían a cenar juntos. Después de ordenar un filete de atún para llevar a Presidente Miau, se dirigieron a Brooklyn. Alec se sintió muy feliz el día que Magnus le había dicho que ya no tenía porque preguntar si podía quedarse a dormir, era bienvenido. Llegaron al departamento y Presidente parecía haber olido su filete de atún desde que salieron de la estación de metro. Alec fue el que tomó el paquete y se lo sirvió al gato mientras Magnus cambiaba su ropa por algo más cómodo.

-Presidente te tiene mucho aprecio- dijo Magnus mirando a Alec acariciar las orejitas del gatito mientras comía su atún. Alec levantó la mirada, sonriéndole- ya no voy a dejar que lo alimentes tu. Luego me desconocerá como su dueño.

-Presidente Miau nunca te cambiaría, Magnus- dijo Alec poniéndose de pie y siguiendo al Brujo a la sala.

-Más le vale que no- dijo Magnus antes de lanzarse al sillón rosa de tres plazas que era el mas cómodo, se recostó con la cabeza apoyada en el reposabrazos- estoy agotado. Eso de la política no se me da bien.

-Yo creo que eres muy bueno en eso- dijo Alec sentándose a su lado. Magnus le sonrió.

-Me esfuerzo- dijo mirándolo fijamente. Los ojos azules de Alec brillaron fuertemente cuando sonrió- ven.

Alec obedeció al instante, toda la tarde había estado esperando el momento de volver a intentar lo que había logrado esa mañana. Le gustaba estar tan cerca de Magnus. Apresuró un poco las cosas a como las había dejado esa mañana, pegando su cuerpo al del Brujo mientras acariciaba todo el bronceado torso con las manos debajo de la camisa. Magnus también se dedicaba a hacer lo mismo de esa mañana, pasando sus manos por la espalda de Alec y abrazándolo contra sí. Estaban tan concentrados el uno del otro que Magnus no se dio cuenta del duro bulto que se pegaba a su muslo.

Alec sintió algo caliente explotar en su vientre, un cosquilleo lo invadió en todo el cuerpo. No supo que le pasaba hasta que sintió que sus pantalones comenzaban a incomodarle. Se separó de golpe y bajó la mirada hacia su entrepierna, donde su erección era más que evidente a pesar de sus holgados pantalones. El ojiazul enrojeció a más no poder e intentó cubrirse con sus manos. Magnus también se incorporó y lo miraba confundido.

-Alec, que pasa?- le preguntó poniendo una mano sobre su hombro, Alec se estremeció, pero no lo quitó. Fue entonces que Magnus vio que Alec intentaba cubrir su erección.

-Lo siento, lo siento mucho, yo...

-Cariño, está bien- le dijo Magnus, pero Alec no pareció escucharlo.

-No... no... no me había pasado esto en... lo lamento...- siguió disculpándose Alec intentando cubrir su entrepierna con sus manos.

-Alec- Magnus lo tomó por los hombros para que lo mirara- está bien, es completamente natural.

-Yo...

-Tranquilo- dijo Magnus suavemente, sonriéndole- es correcto, está bien.

Se miraron unos segundos antes de que Alec se mordiera el labio y decidiera continuar. Se inclinó sobre Magnus y este lo abrazó suavemente antes de besarlo. Volvieron a recostarse sobre el sillón. Alec se notaba aun más inseguro, pero se esforzaba por dejar de lado todo y simplemente disfrutar del momento, como esa misma mañana. Magnus intentando darle un poco mas de espacio a Alec para que no se sintiera sofocado, bajó una de sus piernas del sillón y la otra la subió para que Alec pudiera recargar sus rodillas sobre el sillón. Lo que no calculó fue que su movimiento ocasionaría que sus entrepiernas rozaran, y eso fue demasiado para Alec.

-No! No, por favor, no!- exclamó Alec incorporándose nuevamente y sentándose lo más alejado de Magnus que pudo.

-Alec- lo llamó el Brujo, pero el chico tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados y negaba con la cabeza.

-Está mal, está mal, muy mal, está mal- repetía Alec una y otra vez al tiempo que tiraba de su camisa por el frente, intentando ocultar el bulto en sus pantalones- mal Alec, está mal.

-No está mal, cariño, por favor...

-No! No!- gritó Alec cuando Magnus intentó poner sus manos sobre sus hombros.

-De acuerdo, tranquilo, Alec respira, tranquilo- dijo Magnus suavemente, hincándose a su lado.

Alec seguía tirando de su camisa, cubriéndose y repetía su mantra de "Está mal", con los ojos fuertemente cerrados y unas silenciosas lagrimas bajando por sus mejillas. Magnus, con mucho cuidado, puso su mano sobre la rodilla de Alec, el chico no reaccionó mal, así que la dejó ahí, acariciando suavemente para calmarlo. Se quedaron así unos largos minutos, hasta que el mantra de Alec se detuvo y pudo abrir los ojos, mirando hacia la nada mientras se calmaba. Magnus pensó que era mejor distraerlo con otra cosa.

-Oye, aun no hemos decidido que usaremos para la boda. Digo, ya sé que no es la boda oficial, pero aun así debemos ir presentables- dijo sentándose en el sillón frente al televisor, enseguida de donde estaba Alec, y encendiéndolo en Project Runway- hoy es un especial de trajes de vestir, podríamos encontrar algo bueno.

Alec no respondió, se quedó con los puños fuertemente cerrados en su camisa, que seguía intentando cubrirse a pesar de que su erección había desaparecido. Escuchaba el eco del televisor como algo muy lejano, su mente estaba perdida en todos esos días en que su cuerpo reaccionaba sin que él lo deseara. Todas esas veces que Aldergold le había dicho que disfrutar de las caricias estaba mal. Las lagrimas habían parado, pero aun se sentía mal, se sentía culpable.

-Podrías ponerte eso a la boda- dijo Magnus mirando el hermoso traje hecho de papel aluminio que era el reto de la semana. Alec levantó la mirada lentamente hacia la pantalla- combina con tus ojos.

-No...- Magnus se giró hacia el ojiazul, estudiándolo. Alec le dedicó una débil sonrisa- no me pondría eso... ni por un millón de dólares...

-Oh, vamos, es arte!- dijo Magnus, sonriéndole ampliamente- apuesto a que serías la sensación de la fiesta.

-Eso porque dejaría a todos ciegos por el brillo- dijo Alec limpiándose la cara rápidamente con el dorso de la mano.

-Claro que... si, tienes razón, no puedes usarlo, brillarías más que yo y eso no lo puedo aceptar- dijo Magnus seriamente y Alec soltó una risita. Magnus lo miró y sonrió tiernamente, tronando los dedos y apareciendo una manta a su lado. Abrió los brazos como invitación y Alec se movió lentamente hasta sentarse al lado del Brujo y dejar que lo envolviera con la manta. Magnus siempre parecía saber que era lo que necesitaba. Aunque Alec sabía que lo único que necesitaba era a Magnus. Recargó la mejilla en el pecho del Brujo, disfrutando de su abrazo mientras cerraba los ojos y se relajaba. Si estaba con Magnus, entonces estaba bien.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Que nuevos problemas traerá Camille..? Que nuevos problemas traerá una relación en la vida de Alec..? es mejor armar de paciencia a Magnus por que va a tener que librar muchas batallas para poder estar en paz con su Nefilim..xD les dejo otro capi por que perdón..xD


	24. Exs and Ohs

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

 **Ex's and Oh's..!**

La mañana siguiente despertaron muy tarde, bueno, tarde para Alec, que se paró hasta las nueve de la mañana. Magnus se levantó solo por que el Nefilim le había prometido acompañarlo de compras ese día. Pretendía encontrar el traje perfecto para que Alec se viera deslumbrante en la fiesta de Luke y Jocelyn. Se la pasaron la tarde entera entre tienda y tienda, Magnus brincando emocionado y Alec arrastrando los pies cada vez mas y mas. Después de horas de recorrer tiendas y probarse miles de sacos y pantalones, Magnus decidió que era hora de un descanso. Alec aceptó rápidamente dejándose caer en una de las mesas frente a una tienda de helados.

-Quieres?- le preguntó el Brujo señalando los helados.

-Iras a comprarlos o les robaras descaradamente en sus narices?- le preguntó Alec alzando una ceja. Magnus rodó los ojos.

-Te probaré que si pago- le dijo mientras se alejaba.

-Helado de café con chispas de chocolate!- exclamó Alec antes de que Magnus llegara a ordenar. Mientras esperaba, Alec revisó su celular. Desde que habían atrapado a Camille habían tenido tiempo libre, así que solo había uno que otro "En donde estas?" o "Estas bien?" por parte de su familia. Estaba respondiendo un mensaje de Isabelle cuando escuchó a una chica sollozar detrás de él. Se medio giró en su lugar intentando ver si la chica estaba bien. Era una chica bajita y de cabello rubio que lloraba mientras otras dos chicas castañas la consolaban.

-No puedo creer que este aquí con esa!

-Tú eres mucho más bonita, amiga- decían las castañas en voz baja.

-Sé que soy más bonita, y mejor, solo lo hace para darme celos!- dijo la chica que lloraba. Alec volvió la mirada hacia el frente, pensativo. Eso le recordaba algo que había intentado evitar porque en realidad no sabía como debía sentirse al respecto.

-Aquí tienes, con chispas de chocolate- dijo Magnus, poniendo un enorme vaso de helado frente a Alec. El mayor se sentó frente al Nefilim con un helado de chocolate igual de enorme- y hasta dejé propina.

-Magnus, quería preguntarte algo- dijo Alec removiendo su nieve con la cuchara.

-Dime?- dijo el Brujo antes de meterse una enorme cucharada de helado de chocolate a la boca.

-Como... como conociste a Camille?- le preguntó, comiendo un poco de helado y sin atreverse a mirar al Brujo.

-Fue hace años y años atrás- le dijo Magnus quitándole importancia con un ademan de la mano mientras comía otra cucharada de helado.

-Es solo... los escuché- dijo Alec en apenas un susurro, pero Magnus lo escuchó y se paralizó.

-Escuchaste qué?- le preguntó tranquilamente, si Alec no estaba alterado no había por que preocuparse.

-Que la amabas- murmuró Alec dejando su nieve olvidada y desviando la mirada. Magnus sintió que se le aceleraba el corazón. Miró a Alec fijamente, el chico parecía no saber que sentir o cómo reaccionar- se que Simon no me lo quiso decir, no lo había visto al principio, pero cuando te escuché hablando con ella entendí.

-En su tiempo la amé- dijo Magnus después de unos minutos de silencio, mirando a Alec con atención para estudiar su reacción. El ojiazul lo escuchaba en silencio- salí con ella hace mucho, es verdad. Pero ya no hay absolutamente nada entre nosotros, rompí con ella y no la había visto en más de 130 años.

-No tienen porque tratarme como si fuera de cristal- dijo Alec después de un momento de silencio, bajando la mirada. Su familia ya lo trataba con mucho cuidado, no necesitaba que personas ajenas lo hicieran también, prefería cuando Clary y Simon no sabían lo que le había pasado y lo trataban como a cualquier otro.

-No te trato como si fueras de cristal, Alec- dijo Magnus estirando la mano para tomar la de Alec, pero el ojiazul la apartó.

-Entonces porque no me dijiste?- le preguntó el chico mirándolo- no me dijiste que habías salido con ella y que por eso pidió hablar contigo.

-Alec, eso ya está en el pasado, no importa- le dijo el Brujo, negando con la cabeza y volviendo a su helado.

-Pero...

-Estoy contigo ahora- lo interrumpió Magnus con voz firme, mirándolo fijamente- el pasado no importa, tu eres mi novio ahora y...

-Soy tu novio?- preguntó Alec, mirándolo con los ojos muy abiertos y brillantes. Magnus no pudo reprimir una sonrisa.

-Por supuesto que sí, o es que no quiere...

-Claro que quiero!- exclamó Alec un poco más alto de lo que pretendía y los ocupantes de las mesas contiguas lo miraron extrañados. Alec se sonrojó y bajó la mirada. Magnus estiró su mano y tomó la de Alec fuertemente.

-Me alegra escuchar eso- le dijo suavemente y Alec sonrió como pocas veces en su vida. Magnus lo miró, aprendiéndose esa expresión que tan poco veía en Alec.

Se miraba hermoso y radiante. Magnus quería que fuera su novio. Él había pensado que no estaría listo para una relación nunca, el horror de no poder compartir su vida con otra persona siempre había estado presente. Pero si Magnus decía que quería tener una relación estable con él, entonces significaba que estaba bien, que Alec podía hacerlo. Magnus siempre estaba en lo correcto.

Después de terminar su helado, y de comprar un par de juguetes para Presidente Miau, ambos regresaron al departamento, caminando tomados de la mano todo el tiempo. A Alec no le incomodaba que lo vieran así con otro hombre. Mientras Magnus estuviera a su lado podía con todo y contra todos. Magnus era perfecto.

-Estoy agotado- se quejó el Nefilim al entrar en el departamento. Dejaron el montón de bolsas en la mesa del comedor y Alec estuvo por lanzarse a uno de los sillones, pero Magnus lo detuvo tomándole la mano.

-Vamos, me hiciste despertar demasiado temprano- le dijo mientras lo dirigía a la habitación. Magnus tronó sus dedos y apareció una pijama para Alec mientras que la propia aparecía en lugar de la ropa que llevaba. Magnus se lanzó a la cama y abrazó a Presidente Miau, que estaba sobre una de las almohadas. Alec se apresuró a meterse al baño para lavarse el rostro y cambiarse- ah! Alec! Presidente me ataca!

-No deberías molestarlo cuando está dormido- le dijo Alec desde el baño.

-Argh! Presidente, basta!- exclamó Magnus, pero Alec no escuchaba al gato sisear, dudaba que en verdad lo estuviese lastimando. Y en efecto, cuando salió del baño, Magnus estaba recostado en su almohada y Presidente Miau estaba sentado junto a su cabeza, dando pequeños golpecitos en el bronceado rostro con las patitas.

-Presidente Miau, no seas así- dijo Alec, llegando a la cama y tomando al gatito entre sus brazos. La bola de pelo soltó un fuerte ronroneo y se restregó contra el pecho del Nefilim.

-Lo sabía, ultima vez que dejo que lo alimentes- dijo Magnus observándolo. Alec acarició una última vez al gato antes de dejarlo en el suelo y meterse entre las cobijas.

-Nadie te cambiaría por mí, Magnus- dijo Alec con una sonrisa en los labios, pero Magnus lo miró serio.

-Cualquiera me cambiaría por ti- le dijo firmemente- eres asombroso, Alec.

El Nefilim se sonrojó y no pudo evitar inclinarse para besar a Magnus. Se recostaron y se besaron tiernamente un momento, antes de que Presidente volviera a subir a la cama y se plantara en medio de los dos. Alec soltó una risita y Magnus un bufido. Feliz, pero totalmente agotado, Alec estiró el brazo abrazando así a Presidente y a Magnus juntos antes de acomodarse sobre su almohada y cerrar los ojos. Sintió a Magnus estirarse también hasta abrazarlo y besar su frente antes de que Presidente emitiera un siseo de advertencia, lo estaba aplastando.

-Magnus...

-No fue apropósito! Que delicado- dijo el Brujo ante el regaño de Alec. El ojiazul le sonrió una vez más antes de volver a cerrar los ojos- buenas noches, cariño.

-Buenas noches... gatitos- sintió el pellizco de Magnus y soltó una risita.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Eran las dos de la mañana cuando el celular de Alec comenzó a sonar. Siendo Nefilim, entrenado para tener un sueño ligero. El chico se despertó casi de inmediato. Magnus lo tenía atrapado en un abrazo y ya no había señas de Presidente Miau. Lentamente, intentando no despertar al Brujo, se giró y tomó su celular de la mesita de noche. Suponía que Jace o John estaban ebrios e Izzy había llamado por refuerzos, pero para su sorpresa, la que llamaba era su madre. Se asustó un poco, pensando en que habría pasado para que su mamá lo llamara a esas horas de la madrugada.

-Hola?- respondió rápidamente.

- _Alexander, en donde estas?_ \- preguntó Maryse de inmediato, no sonaba para nada dormida.

-Estoy en... en Brooklyn- dijo, evitaba mencionar que se quedaba con Magnus, sabía cómo se ponían sus padres cuando decía que estaba con el Brujo.

- _Estas en el departamento de Bane, cierto?_ \- preguntó Maryse del otro lado de la bocina. Alec suspiró mentalmente.

-Si, así es- respondió el ojaizul.

-Que sucede?- preguntó Magnus con voz adormilada mientras entreabría un ojo.

- _Necesito que vengan, ambos_ \- dijo Maryse seriamente. Alec se confundió aun mas- _despiértalo, tira su puerta de ser necesario, pero los necesito aquí._

-Erm... claro, yo lo despierto- dijo Alec girándose para mirar a Magnus, nunca jamás le diría a su madre que ya había pasado la puerta- mamá, que pasa?

- _La vampiresa escapó_ \- le respondió la mujer seriamente.

-Qué? Del Santuario, pero como?- exclamó Alec sentándose y bajando los pies de la cama.

-Alec, que...- Magnus detuvo su pregunta cuando el chico le hizo un ademan con la mano.

- _No tenemos idea, por eso necesitamos a Magnus, debemos rastrearla_ \- respondió Maryse.

-Bien, iremos para allá enseguida- le dijo antes de colgar la llamada. Se giró hacia Magnus, quien ya había encendido las luces con una palmada- Camille escapó.

-Del Santuario? De un Instituto Nefilim?- preguntó Magnus confundido. Alec se encogió de hombros y se puso de pie para ponerse su ropa. Magnus se quedó sentado en la cama, pensando que podría haber pasado. Camille no podía haber salido sola de ahí, era imposible. Pero tampoco tenía muchos aliados, no aliados lo suficientemente poderosos como para rescatarla de un Instituto.

-Magnus, de prisa- dijo Alec saliendo del baño ya con su ropa puesta.

-Claro- con un simple chasquido de sus dedos, Magnus estuvo listo para salir. Como el metro estaba cerrado, y Magnus no confiaba en su magia adormilada, tomaron un taxi hasta Manhattan. Al llegar, el Instituto era un caos. Robert y Michael habían llegado a investigar el escape de Camille. Jace, John, Izzy y Clary, y Alec supuso que también Simon, ya que estaba esperando afuera, estaban esperando a Alec para comenzar la búsqueda de la fugitiva.

-Alec!- exclamó Izzy al verlo. Michael y Robert se giraron hacia los recién llegados.

-Hijo- llegó Robert al lado de Alec, y el chico lo abrazó como saludo. Michael se acercó y también lo abrazó rápidamente.

-En donde esta mamá?- preguntó Alec mirando a todos los presentes.

-Tuvo que ir a Idris a reportar el escape- le explicó John mientras le tendía su arco.

-Vamos, Alec, tenemos que encontrar a esa sanguijuela- dijo Jace mientras jugueteaba con un cuchillo serafín entre sus manos.

-Magnus, podría hablar contigo un momento, por favor?- pidió Michael señalando el pasillo que llevaba a la biblioteca.

-Sé lo que me pedirás, Michael- dijo Magnus sin moverse- no puedo hacerlo, no es posible rastrear a un vampiro.

-Pero...

-No es cosa mía, es imposible rastrear a cualquier vampiro- interrumpió Magnus a John. Todos se quedaron en silencio unos segundos, pensando en lo que había dicho Magnus. Sabían que el Brujo era leal y no iría en contra de la Clave, así que decía la verdad. No podrían encontrar a Camille tan fácilmente.

-Entonces que...

-Vayan a patrullar- interrumpió Robert a su hija- el escape fue hace poco más de una hora, el clan de Nueva York no la aprecia y sin sus lacayos necesitará de alguien más para poder salir de aquí, algún Subterráneo debió de haberla visto.

-Izzy y yo iremos con los lobos- dijo John, tomando el control rápidamente- Clary, lleva a Simon con Raphael. Alec y Jace vayan a Central Park, las Seelies siempre tienen información.

-Si- dijeron todos rápidamente y se pusieron en movimiento. Alec le dedicó una última mirada a Magnus, quien asintió dándole apoyo antes de que siguiera a su Parabatai. Los mayores miraron a los chicos correr y perderse por la puerta principal del Instituto. Magnus se giró nuevamente hacia los Nefilim adultos.

-Bueno, si ya no me necesitan...

-De hecho, aun me gustaría hablar contigo- lo interrumpió Michael- Camille pidió por ti, la conoces desde hace mucho, necesitamos toda la información que puedas darnos.

-Te daré toda la información que crea necesaria y ya- dijo Magnus cruzándose de brazos. Michael y Robert se enderezaron luciendo intimidantes, pero Magnus simplemente rodó los ojos- no pretendo encubrirla ni mucho menos, les diré lo básico. Camille no es fácil de descifrar, ni siquiera yo, conociéndola desde hace siglos la entiendo. Vamos, ya dejen sus poses de gorila.

Magnus echó a andar por el pasillo rumbo a la biblioteca, escuchó a Michael y Robert murmurar algo detrás de él, pero luego lo siguieron sin decir palabra. Les diría exactamente lo que sabía. Camille era demasiado buena desapareciendo, y si había contado con la ayuda de alguien lo suficientemente poderoso como para sacarla de un Instituto Nefilim, entonces no creía que los chicos fueran a encontrarla.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Después de una larga y exagerada platica que dejó exasperados tanto a Magnus como a Robert y Michael, al fin dejaron ir al Brujo. Llegó a su departamento y decidió checar con Alec y los demás para ver si habían descubierto algo. El ojiazul le había respondido rápidamente al mensaje diciendo que Clary y Simon habían logrado poner en alerta al Clan de vampiros de Nueva York y que ayudarían a encontrarla. Los lobos también habían prestado sus servicios, pero necesitaban un rastro para seguir, no podían seguir cada cosa muerta que olieran. Camille había tomado a Magnus por los brazos el día anterior, cuando le había perdido que la ayudara. Se apresuró a buscar la camisa que había usado y a decirle a Alec que él tenía algo que tal vez podría ayudar. Tomó la camisa verde que ya estaba en el bote de ropa sucia y la metió en una bolsa plástica, para conservar el olor.

-No me digas que vas a ayudarlos a encontrarme?- Magnus levantó la mirada al escuchar la fría voz de Camille. La mujer estaba de pie en el balcón, las defensas de Magnus no la dejaban entrar en el departamento. El Brujo tronó los dedos y abrió el enorme ventanal que era la puerta para que la rubia pasara.

-O tal vez puedo decirles que ya te atrapé- dijo el Brujo alzando una ceja. Camille entró y se dejó caer en uno de los sillones.

-Si logré salir de un Instituto Nefilim, tú crees que no podré escapar de aquí?- le preguntó en tono burlón. Magnus la miró con los labios apretados en una fina línea- no seas malo, sírveme un trago, si?

-Como lo hiciste?- preguntó Magnus antes de tronar los dedos y aparecer una copa de vino junto a la vampiro.

-Como hice qué?- preguntó Camille inocentemente al tiempo que tomaba la copa de vino.

-Sabes perfectamente que- Magnus avanzó hasta quedar frente a ella, de brazos cruzados- escapaste del Instituto. Con todas las salvaguardas Nefilim.

-No fue fácil- dijo la rubia desviando la mirada.

-Sabes que están buscándote, cierto?- le preguntó el Brujo, cruzándose de brazos- todo el Instituto, el Clan de Dumort, incluso la manada...

-Los Nefilim y sus aliados son el menor de mis problemas ahora- le respondió Camille sin mirarlo. Magnus la observó, no era fácil notarlo, no a menos que conocieras a Camille tanto como él la conocía. Nadie lo notaría si no se fijaba con mucho cuidado.

-Estas asustada- dijo Magnus mirándola fijamente. Camille no reaccionó- le temes a algo, y no es a los Nefilim.

-Ya habíamos pasado por esto en el Santuario- le dijo Camille con un ademan de la mano antes de darle un trago a su vino.

-Dime de quien huyes entonces?- le preguntó Magnus acercándose a ella. Camille desvió la mirada de nuevo- no comprendo a quien le temes tanto como para...

-Eso no importa Magnus, logré escapar y es lo que cuenta- interrumpió Camille terminándose su vino de in trago y dejando la copa en la mesita de centro.

-Ahora eres prófuga, Camille, solo empeoraste las cosas- dijo Magnus negando con la cabeza.

-Llevo toda mi vida huyendo, Magnus- le dijo Camille poniéndose de pie con una sonrisa petulante- ya estoy acostumbrada, nunca me tienen por mucho tiempo. Eso lo sabes, siempre he sido... temporal.

-Como una infección de garganta, o tal vez la varicela- dijo Magnus encogiéndose de hombros. Camille soltó una risa seca.

-Haces sonar como si fuera una enfermedad contagiosa- dijo Camille paseándose por la sala, intentando llegar a la bolsa plástica en donde Magnus había metido su camisa.

-Solo vas pasando de uno a otro sin que la persona afectada pueda evitarlo- Magnus tronó los dedos para aparecer otra copa de vino en su propia mano y desaparecer la bolsa que cazaba Camille. La rubia lo miró con ojos entrecerrados- y por mas antibiótico que tome ahora, parece que no quieres alejarte de mí. Lo cual, para ser sincero, encuentro de lo más irritante.

-Aun sigues molesto conmigo por coquetearle a ese ruso- dijo Camile con una sonrisita.

-Molesto? Claro que no- le respondió Magnus quitándole importancia con un ademan de la mano- deje de sentir algo por ti hace mas de cien años.

-Lo vez, temporal- dijo Camille.

-Somos inmortales, no somos temporales para nadie- le dijo Magnus mirándola fijamente.

-Es por eso que aun te preocupas por mi?- le preguntó la mujer, acercándose a él contoneando las caderas.

-Es inevitable, te conozco desde hace demasiado tiempo- respondió Magnus, estudiando los movimientos de la vampiro- eres como... como el herpes. Por mas tratamientos que tome, siempre puedes resurgir sorpresivamente y joderme la vida.

-Me comparas con una enfermedad venérea?- rió Camille. Magnus se encogió de hombros, terminándose su vino de un trago y dejando la copa a un lado. Camille soltó un suspiro- bien, dejo que tus medicamentos funcionen. Solo vine para preguntar si me ayudarías a escapar. Necesito salir de Nueva York.

-Lo siento, no puedo- le dijo Magnus negando con la cabeza y dirigiéndose hacia los ventanales, cerrándolos con hechizos para que Camille no pudiera salir.

-Magnus, que estas... me estas encerrando?!- preguntó la mujer acercándose a él rápidamente.

-No puedo dejarte ir, la Clave te busca- le respondió el Brujo, girándose a mirarla.

-No puedo creer que prefieras a los Nefilim que a mí!- exclamó Camille- llevamos tanto tiempo juntos...

-Conociéndonos, querida- la corrigió Magnus rápidamente- no juntos, conocidos.

-Eso es, entonces?- le preguntó- esta es tu venganza por romper contigo hace tantos años?

-La venganza es para niños, Camille- le dijo Magnus, quitándole importancia.

-Entonces nuestra amistad no significa nada?- le preguntó dramatizando un poco más de lo necesario. Magnus rodó los ojos.

-El amor es mucho más fuerte que la amistad, y tu no me diste ninguna de las dos- le dijo Magnus tronando sus dedos para terminar de cerrar las ventanas.

-Amor?- preguntó Camille y solo entonces Magnus se dio cuenta de su error. Se giró instantáneamente y pretendió concentrarse en la preparación de su martini en la mesita de licores. Podía sentir la penetrante mirada de Camille en su nuca- entonces eso es? Por fin encontraste a tu... "verdadero amor"?

-Solo porque tu no crees en el, no significa que no exista- dijo Magnus, evadiendo la pregunta.

-De verdad?- Magnus pudo sentirla pegada a su espalda. Camille olfateó levemente el aire al rededor de Magnus, captando ese dulce aroma a azúcar quemada que emitía su magia, pero había algo mas, algo aun mas dulce. La mujer sonrió fríamente echando una miradita a la puerta principal- sangre de ángel.

El corazón de Magnus se aceleró y no pudo reaccionar a tiempo. Camille utilizó su fuerza de vampiro para tomar a Magnus por los brazos y girarlo. El Brujo tardó un segundo en reaccionar, pero ya era tarde, Camille lo besaba fuertemente en los labios. Como pudo, Magnus empujó a la rubia, alejándola de él. Su corazón se aceleró aun mas al ver la sonrisa triunfante en los labios de la vampiro. Estuvo por soltarle un _"Qué demonios haces?!"_ cuando un ruido en la puerta principal llamó su atención. El alma se le vino a los pies al ver la razón por la cual Camille sonreía satisfecha.

-Alec- susurró Magnus con el corazón latiendo desbocado.

Alec, Jace y John estaban de pie en la puerta principal, mirando la escena frente a ellos con los ojos y boca muy abiertos. Magnus se paralizó completamente, no sabía que decir o que hacer. Su mente estaba en pánico y sentía la lengua entumecida. Alec lo miraba fijamente, incrédulo y con los ojos brillantes. Magnus sintió que esa mirada le dolía mucho más que un golpe. Camille retrocedió un par de pasos y el movimiento pareció sacar a todos de su transe. Alec parpadeó rápidamente, bajando la mirada, como si intentara decidir qué hacer. Jace y John miraron al chico, preocupados, y Jace intentó poner una mano sobre su hombro.

-Alec- murmuró Magnus, dando un paso hacia ellos. Alec se tensó de inmediato, pero no lo miró. John miraba de Magnus a Camille y a Alec sin saber qué hacer.

-Que se supone que es esto?!- exclamó Jace, mirando a Magnus con furia en los ojos.

-Es un malentendido- dijo Magnus rápidamente, mirando fijamente a Alec, pero el chico no lo miraba- lo juro, yo no...

-Así que este es el Nefilim?- preguntó Camille, estudiando a Alec con la mirada. El chico también la miró, sin levantar el rostro- debo admitir que es muy lindo. Pero escuché ciertos rumores sobre un juicio.

-Cierra la boca- gruñó Jace por lo bajo. John le dio un golpecito en el hombro para que se calmara. Sabía que el chico Herondale estaba furioso, él mismo quería exigir una respuesta, pero tenían que mantener la calma, por Alec.

-No puedo creer que en verdad te envolvieras así con un chico tan roto, Magnus- siguió Camille, cruzándose de brazos.

-Camille- le advirtió el Brujo, mirándola seriamente. Pero la vampiro no lo miraba a él, veía fijamente a Alec, que ahora tenía la mirada plantada en el suelo.

-Sabes que nunca te podrá dar una relación estable- los otros tres varones pudieron ver como Alec se encogía ante la declaración. Jace estuvo a punto de saltar encima de la chica, pero John lo detuvo del brazo.

-Él me da más en un día que tú en toda nuestra relación- dijo Magnus en voz baja, mirando a Camille con fuego en los ojos.

-Lo dudo mucho- Camille no dejó de mirar fijamente a Alec en todo momento. El chico parecía ensimismado, mirando fijamente un punto en la alfombra- una relación no es solo ir a pasear tomados de la mano, o ver películas arropados en el sillón. Una relación _profunda y completa_ requiere otras... medidas. Lo sabes, pequeño Nefilim?

-Cállate, Camille!- saltó Magnus, y su voz elevada pareció sacar del trance a Alec. El ojiazul dio media vuelta y salió corriendo de ahí, sin mirar atrás ni una vez- Alec!

-NO! No te atrevas!- gritó Jace señalando a Magnus con un cuchillo serafín cuando el Brujo estuvo por correr detrás del chico Lightwood. John también se interpuso entre Magnus y la puerta principal.

-Ve, yo me quedo- murmuró John al otro rubio. Jace asintió y, con una última mirada de odio a Magnus, salió corriendo del departamento para alcanzar a su Parabatai. Magnus no podía desacelerar su corazón. No podía olvidar lo dolida que era la mirada de Alec. No podía imaginarse lo que su Nefilim estaba sintiendo en esos momentos. Y todo por culpa de Camille- Magnus, estas encubriendo a un prófugo de la Clave.

-No- gruñó Magnus. Sus manos se encendieron de inmediato y se giró hacia Camille- ayudaré a que te la lleves.

-Magnus!- exclamó la mujer, retrocediendo un par de pasos.

-Debes obtener lo que mereces de vez en cuando, Camille- susurró Magnus, cerrando la puerta de su habitación, que estaba detrás de la rubia. John se paró junto a Magnus, sacando un cuchillo serafín de su cinturón.

-Camille Belcourt, estas arrestada en nombre de la Clave. Si te entregas pacíficamente...

-Ella no hace nada pacíficamente- lo interrumpió Magnus, y Camille le sonrió.

-Me conoces tan bien- murmuró la mujer antes de lanzarse contra los dos hombres. John y Magnus podrían tener mas fuerza y poder, pero Camille era pequeña y ágil, se escabullía tan fácil y rápido que burlaba los descoordinados ataques de Magnus y John.

Camille intentaba a toda costa llegar a la única salida que seguía disponible, la puerta principal, pero al mismo tiempo trataba de desviar la atención de Magnus a otra cosa. Si el Brujo se daba cuenta de que la puerta seguía abierta, entonces ya no tendría escapatoria. Pretendía intentar abrir otras puertas y ventanas para hacerlos creer que en verdad la tenían atrapada. No fue sino hasta que Camille estaba a punto de salir que ambos hombres se dieron cuenta de lo que sucedía.

-Magnus!- exclamó John, lanzando un par de dagas, las cuales dieron en su objetivo, pero no lograron detener a la vampiro.

-La tengo!- saltó Magnus poniéndose frente a John.

Camille ya tenía un pie fuera del departamento, pero Magnus actuó rápido.

Magnus levantó su mano y una burbuja azul apareció justo fuera de su departamento, frente a la vampiro, haciéndola rebotar. El Brujo estaba listo para sellar la puerta una vez que la mujer estuviese dentro del departamento nuevamente y John se preparó para saltar sobre ella y atraparla. Pero ninguno de los dos pudo hacer su movimiento.

Camille no había terminado de rebotar en la burbuja de Magnus cuando una potente luz blanca apareció, cegando al Nefilim y al Brujo. Ambos se cubrieron los ojos y de pronto sintieron como si alguien les diera un fuerte golpe en el pecho, lanzándolos varios metros hacia atrás. Cuando la luz se apagó, Magnus se enderezó y miró hacia la puerta principal. Había restos de cenizas y algo de humo proveniente de las paredes. John apareció desde detrás de uno de los sillones.

-Qué demonios fue eso?!- exclamó el rubio, mirando a Magnus.

-No lo sé- dijo el Subterráneo, poniéndose de pie y acercándose al área donde había desaparecido Camille. John lo siguió sin bajar su cuchillo serafín. No sabía qué era lo que había pasado. Eso bien podía ser una trampa de la mujer. Pero no había rastro de Camille por ningún lado. El humo comenzaba a disiparse y se podían ver claras marcas chamuscadas en la madera de la puerta y hasta en la pared del pasillo.

-Ese olor...

-Azufre- dijo Magnus inspeccionando las quemaduras que había en la pared.

-La incineraste?- preguntó John mirando las pequeñas partículas de ceniza volar.

-No fui yo- dijo Magnus, mirando al rubio con ojos entrecerrados.

-Entonces que...

-No tengo idea- lo interrumpió el Brujo. Lo que sea que se había llevado a Camille, lo había hecho rápido, en contra de su voluntad, y no había sido para nada gentil al hacerlo. Magnus volvió a su departamento antes de que los vecinos salieran a ver que era tanto escándalo.

-Se utilizó magia, cierto?- preguntó John siguiendo al Brujo.

-En definitiva es magia, pero no cualquier Brujo puede hacer eso- le explicó Magnus, tronando los dedos para que el caos en su departamento comenzara a limpiarse solo.

-Entonces la ayudó un Brujo?- John estaba en modo investigación. tenía una misión que cumplir y no volvería ante su padre sin poder darle una respuesta clara.

-No lo creo- le dijo Magnus sobándose la sien, su cabeza trabajaba a mil por hora intentando pensar en quien podría querer capturar a Camille de ese modo. Quien la tendría tan atemorizada y la obligara a cometer crímenes tan graves como esos.

-Entonces que...

-Escucha, no tengo idea de que es lo que pasa o quien esta tras de esto- le dijo Magnus al rubio, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos- pero quien quiera que se la haya llevado, o no tiene buenos modales, o también quería capturar a Camille para tenerla prisionera- John miraba a Magnus con el entrecejo fruncido- no tengo idea de quien fue ni a donde se la llevó. Pero toma, esta es la camisa que supongo venían a recoger.

-Sí, la llevaremos con la manada de Luke- le dijo John, tomando la bolsa plástica.

-Ahora tengo que...

-No, tú no tienes que nada- lo interrumpió John con voz seria, casi amenazante. Magnus lo miró extrañado, el chico usualmente era muy amigable con él- no vayas a atreverte ni siquiera a llamarlo.

-John...

-No sé qué diablos pasaba aquí antes de que llegáramos- dijo el rubio señalando la mesita en la que había estado apoyado Magnus cuando lo había besado la vampiro- y sé que no es de mi incumbencia meterme en relaciones ajenas. Pero no voy a permitir que te acerques a Alec si él no lo quiere.

-Necesito hablar con él, fue un malentendido- dijo Magnus rápidamente.

-Espero que si, en verdad- dijo John caminando hacia la salida- pero no es a mí a quien tienes que explicar nada.

-Entonces déjame...

-Primero tenemos que consultarlo con Alec- dijo John abriendo la puerta de golpe- si después de eso aun quiere hablar contigo, entonces hablaras con él.

-Jonathan...

-De momento te aconsejaría que no intentaras ir al Instituto. No garantizamos tu seguridad, ni aunque seas miembro del Consejo y representante de los Brujos. Hablo muy en serio, Magnus- dijo John mirando a Magnus fijamente a los ojos. Esperó hasta que Magnus se resignó y asintió levemente con la cabeza- prometo hacerte saber lo que me diga Alec.

John salió cerrando la puerta tras él y Magnus se quedó de pie, mirando fijamente hacia la puerta durante un minuto entero. No podía olvidar la dolida mirada de Alec. No quiera ni imaginar por lo que estaba pasando. Suspiró y fue a sentarse en uno de los sillones, tronando los dedos para aparecer un shot de tequila en su mano. Lo necesitaba, tenía que calmarse para no tomar el teléfono y llamar al chico. Sabía que aunque lo hiciera, Jace respondería y no lo trataría nada bien.

-Maldición- murmuró cerrando los ojos fuertemente y ocultando el rostro entre sus manos. Alec había logrado avanzar tanto esas ultimas semanas. Se sentiría terrible si algo malo le pasaba al Nefilim por su culpa. Solo podía tranquilizarse al pensar en que Jace les contaría a los demás y que no lo dejarían solo... aunque eso significara que probablemente todos lo odiarían a partir de ese momento. Volvió a suspirar y se bebió otro shot de tequila. Podía vivir con el odio de los demás, pero nunca sobreviviría al odio de Alec.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-


End file.
